


Targaryen Dragons

by Drinor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon Targaryen Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Asshai, BAMF Jon Snow, BAMF Rhaella Targaryen, Blackfyre Sword, BookJon, Brightroar Sword, Child Abuse, Dark Jon Snow, Dark Sister(ASoIaF), Dragon dreams, Dragonlord Jon Snow, Dragons, Elia Martell Lives, Empire of The Dawn(Mentioned), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fire and Blood, Ice Dragon, Incest, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a secret Targaryen, Jon has dragons, Jon is too good with a sword, Jon knows how to sing, King Rhaegar Targaryen, LongClaw Sword, Madness, Manipulative Behavior, Miseriable Childhood, Ned stole Jon, Not for Catelyn fans, Not for Ned Stark Fans, Prophecy, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar Won, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Ruthless Jon Snow, Sex, Smut, The Blackfyre Rebellion, Warging Jon Snow, siblings incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 179,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drinor/pseuds/Drinor
Summary: With the help of Ser Arthur Dayne, Robert Baratheon falls dead in the Trident, and the rebellion ends.Rhaegar then sends Ned Stark to Tower of Joy to bring back Lyanna and their unborn child, but Ned Stark has other plans.Not for Catelyn fans and Ned Stark fans.This work is also uploaded in Wattpad and FanFiction.Net.
Relationships: Aegon Targaryen(Son of Elia)/Margaery Tyrell, Arianne Martell/Aegon VI Targaryen, Brynden “Bloodraven” Rivers/Shiera Seastar (Mentioned), Cannibal & Jon Snow, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Edmure Tully, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tyrion Lannister/Shae
Comments: 1977
Kudos: 1372





	1. A Targaryen Alone

**283 AC**

_Ser Gerold Hightower was left in Tower of Joy along with five soldiers to protect Lyanna Stark, the second wife of Rhaegar Targaryen._

_In the Trident, a day before the battle Rhaegar sends a letter to Ned Stark in hopes that they could talk but Ned Stark burned the letter and not believing that Rhaegar Targaryen wanted to talk._

_So the Battle of The Trident started, many people died and Ser Barristan was injured during the battle, many royal banners of both armies were killed during the battle but the battle ended when Robert Baratheon start fighting Ser Arthur Dayne._

_Robert was known as a very good warrior but Ser Arthur was much faster, in a failed swing of his hammer, Ser Arthur was quick to thrust his sword 'Dawn' in Robert's throat._

_Robert Baratheon died in the battle against Ser Arthur, then the rebellion army surrendered quickly and bend the knee to Rhaegar Targaryen._

_A day after the battle Rhaegar meet with Lord Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn, and Hoster Tully and explained that Lyanna Stark was never kidnapped or raped._

_Lord Stark didn't believe him but he had no other choice._

_The army starts marching towards King's Landing, when they reached the city, they found Lannister Army outside the gates of Kings Landing._

_Rhaegar knew why Tywin was there, why he waited. Tywin Lannister claimed that he was there to swore to Rhaegar but he knew that was a lie._

_When they entered the city, Rhaegar quickly went to The Red Keep along with Lord Stark and his Kingsguard except for Ser Barristan who was still injured, and Ser Jaime Lannister._

_He checked on Elia and their children and found them safe._

_When they reached the Throne Room, Rhaegar was shocked to find his father dead on the ground and Ser Jaime sitting on The Iron Throne._

_They put him in the dungeons but Rhaegar knew there must be a reason why Ser Jaime killed his father._

_Rhaegar was quick to send Lord Stark to bring back Lyanna and their unborn daughter or boy._

_He didn't know why but he didn't feel grief for his father's death, maybe he was even happy._

_Three Days after reaching Kings Landing, there was a trial for Jaime Lannister._

_"Ser Jaime Lannister you're accused of killing King Aerys II Targaryen and breaking your oath as a kingsguard, how do you answer these charges," the man asked Ser Jaime who didn't look regretful._

_The KingSlayer as people start calling him looks at his king "I'm guilty your grace, I killed Aerys Targaryen by stabbing him in the back snd then I cut his throat" Ser Jaime answered quickly and not feeling guilty for what he did._

_Rhaegar wasn't surprised by his confession, he noticed the look of disgust in all his Kings Guard faces "Why did you do it?" Rhaegar asked, he had visited him in the dungeons and asked him but he didn't answer._

_He hoped that now he would confess, Ser Jaime sighs heavily and look directly into King's eye._

_Rhaegar noticed Ser Jaime murmured something under his breath "I didn't hear you" Rhaegar said, "Burn them All" Ser Jaime said with a quiet tone._

_"What?" Rhaegar asked harshly._

_"Burn Them All" Ser Jaime said louder for everyone to hear, "That's what your father wanted to do, your grace, he ordered The Wildfire under the city to be ignited, and burn everything," Ser Jaime said looking down on the ground._

_Everyone gasped in the hall even the king, Rhaegar knew that his father was mad but what his father wanted to do was just something he never thought, he then knew Ser Jaime did the right thing._

_He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention "Ser Jaime Lannister you're guilty of Killing Aerys II Targaryen but you saved The Entire population of Kings Landing when you killed him, you're No King Slayer you're a hero of the realm, for that You will not be executed or send to The Wall, you're from The Kings Guard" Rhaegar said seriously taking a lot of surprises faces even from his friend Arthur._

_But Ser Jaime shook his head still looking at the ground "I'm grateful your grace but I want to remain as Kings Guard" he said with a loud tone._

_He noticed his king guard shooking their heads, and Tywin had a look of fury on his face._

_Rhaegar looks at Elia who was sitting at his right, she smiled and nodded in agreement._

_Rhaegar then looks at Ser Jaime who was near breakdown, "I accept Ser Jaime Lannister, kneel" Rhaegar said with a tone which left no place for arguments._

_Ser Jaime was quick to bend the knee "Ser Jaime, you're forgiven for killing my father Aerys II Targaryen, Rise as King Guard" Rhaegar said and Ser Jaime gets up with a genuine smile on his face._

_Rhaegar looks at Tywin Lannister who was furious and his face red as blood, Ser Arthur seemed to have noticed it too because his hand was on the hilt of the sword._

_Tywin didn't do anything but storm out of the hall._

_Tomorrow Rhaegar Targaryen then sends Ser Jaime to DragonStone to retrieve his mother, brother, and her unborn child. Jaime Lannister was very happy to do it and obeyed with a smile._

_Then the time came to judge the lords who rebelled, Rhaegar forgives Jon Arryn for raising his banners against his mad father, but when came to The Riverlands, Rhaegar revealed that His wife Lyanna Stark had sent a letter to reach Hoster Tully which explained everything, during that time Brandon Stark was in Riverlands to marry Catelyn Tully._

_Hoster Tully was quick to say that he never got such a letter, Rhaegar couldn't do anything but he still could punish them for raising their banners despite having no reason to do._

_Hoster Tully was executed for treason because he refused to be sent to the wall._

_Blackfish was to rule Riverlands until Edmurd Tully comes of age._

_Then it was Stannis Baratheon, Rhaegar forgives him for fighting against him and Stannis Baratheon ruled Stormlands._

_When it came to House Tyrell, Elia suggested putting House Tarly as lord of The Reach but Rhaegar didn't want to create more enemies than he already had, he wanted peace._

_Instead, Mace Tyrell was brought to the capital to swear for the New King and Queen._

_After two months, Lord Stark finally returned, Rhaegar and Elia were very happy to see Lyanna again and their new child._

_Rhaegar was waiting and saw lord Stark but he saw no Lyanna, his heart was beating very fast hoping that his biggest fear wouldn't come true._

_Lord Stark came to him with a cold face alone "I'm sorry but Lyanna is dead and so is her daughter, she was stillborn" Lord Stark said coldly and Rhaegar's heart shattered in pieces, he couldn't believe that happened._

_Before he knew it, he was crying, he didn't care that there were other people there, he falls in his knees tears rolling down his cheek, Elia was quick to help him, she had tears in her eyes but was trying to be strong._

_That day Rhaegar locked himself in his bed chamber and cried until he could no longer cry, Elia was there with him all the time, she tried to be strong with him but she cried too._

_After two days, Lord Stark swore to Rhaegar, he said that Ser Gerold thought they were enemies, that Lord Stark was still loyal to Robert, Rhaegar forgives him for raising his banners, Lord Stark told them that he had a bastard son named Jon Snow._

_Lord Stark kept the child in his room and some nurses of the red keep took care of him._

_Rhaegar didn't look at the kid and knew Lord Stark had lost almost all of his family and deserved peace._

_Lord Stark only stayed for 3 days and left almost in a hurry, Lord Stark took the bones of Lyanna to bury her in Winterfell, and Rhaegar agreed._

_Rhaegar hated himself, he hated for being obsessed with prophecies, he blamed himself for Lyanna's death._

_He chooses Jon Connington as Hand of The King. Stannis Baratheon as Master of ships, Oberyn Martell master of laws, despite not trusting him, he kept Varys as master of Whispers. Rhaegar decided to stop the marriage of brothers with sisters._

_After 1 month since Lord Stark left, Rhaegar decided for Elia to be in the small council too._

_Rhaegar let Elia decide for the master of coins, and she choose Mace Tyrell, leaving House Lannister outside of The Capital._

_Rhaegar decided to never trust House Lannister again and the rumors that spread that Tywin Lannister had ordered some of his men to kill Elia and the royal children if Robert won, made Rhaegar and Elia hate them even more._

_After a month, his mother returned with Viserys and his new sister Daenerys Targaryen, Rhaegar was very happy to have a new sister but every time he looked at his sister, his mind would go to Lyanna and their daughter that he will never know_.

**Jon Snow - 288 AC**

He was playing with his brother Robb, they were fighting with swords made of wood.

Since Jon could remember himself, the people of Winterfell always looked at him with cold looks like he did something terrible, Jon didn't know why and often would ask Master Luwin or his father what he did, Master Luwin would always tell him that he did nothing and his father would just look at him and saying the same but with an emotionless tone.

Jon didn't know why but the one who looked to not like him the most was Lady Stark, he was Robb's mother and Jon was sure she was his mother too but always thinking that he did something to make her not like him, he never called her mother, her cold glares would always stop him from doing it.

He had asked Robb but he didn't know if Jon ever did something wrong.

Jon swings at Robb who blocked him, they were in the training yard and Ser Rodrik was looking at them, Robb swing towards his legs but Jon moves to the right and hits him in the shoulder.

"Enough" they heard the booming voice of Ser Rodrik, who gave a smile to Jon and he quickly returned the smile. Robb looked angry that they stopped, "We continue tomorrow boys" Ser Rodrik said with a kind tone noticing the angry look of Robb.

Robb gives the wooden sword to Jon who puts them back to their place, as he was trying to put them down he heard "Robb come" he heard the voice of their mother, he quickly drops the sword in the ground and chases after Robb who went to his mother, Robb took her hand and were walking away leaving him, Jon runs to them "Mother" he shouted and he didn't understand very well what happened but he was on the ground, his left cheek on fire, he felt pain in his head too, his hand went to touch where it was hurting and there was blood in his fingers.

He looks up to Robb who was looking in the opposite direction and Lady Stark looking at him furious "I'm not your mother you bastard" he heard her yell at him.

Jon had heard that word before, he had heard guards and servants calling him that when they thought he couldn't hear them.

Lady Stark then starts walking away holding Robb's hand.

Jon started crying from the pain in his face and head, he saw Ser Rodrik walking to him "Be quiet Master Luwin will look at you" he said quietly touching his head where it hurt.

He grabs him and holds him in his arms and walks to Master Luwin, he opens the door, "Master look at Jon's head" Ser Rodrik said with a concerned tone.

Master Luwin nodded and points to a chair with his finger, Ser Rodrik helps Jon to the chair and the master looks at his head "Is nothing my boy, some wine and you should be good as new" Master Luwin said trying to make him feel better but Jon knew he wasn't telling the truth.

Master Luwin used wine in his wound and after some time, Jon returned to his chamber, which was very far from his father's chamber, or Robb's chamber.

Jon's cheek was still hurting like it was burning but all he could think was what Lady Stark told him.

_"I'm not your mother you bastard_ "

Jon felt tears in his eyes again, why nobody loved me, what had he done to not be loved.

Jon thought to himself, he jumps on his bed and starts crying and sobbing loudly.

"If she's not my mother then who is," Jon said crying out loud.

After hours of staying in his bed crying, he falls asleep.

' _He was alone in his room and was very cold, he felt like he was going to freeze, there was no fire burning in the fireplace and he couldn't stop shaking, his mouth couldn't stop moving and he felt like he was going to shatter his teeth._

_Jon then sees the door opening and inside comes a woman with long dark hair, she's very beautiful Jon thought._

_She sits close to him and smiles at him "Hello my little pup" she said quietly kissing his left cheek._

_"Are you my mother?" Jon asked tearfully, she nodded and puts her hand on his left cheek "Remember that I love you" she said quietly with a voice full of love that warmed Jon's heart._

_"Can you stay here with me?" He asked burying his face on her shoulder, "I will be back" he heard her say but he quickly shook his head._

_"No please stay here I need you," he said tears already rolling down his cheek._

_His mother looked about to cry "I will come again" she said._

_"Let me come with you then, I don't care where you will go just please let me come with you," he said crying even more._

_She kisses his cheek again "I love you my little pup" she said and everything went dark "Mother" Jon screamed '_

He wakes up and he looks around but doesn't see her anywhere, he starts hitting his pillow in frustration and crying.

Tomorrow his father visited him, he opens the door "You alright Jon?" His father asked with a concerned look on his face but his tone was still emotionless.

Jon just looks at him, he sees him walking closer to him and looking at his face and then his head "Master Luwin said you need to stay in bed and not move much for a week" his father said quietly looking at his face.

Jon just keeps staring at nothing in particular.

"Jon" his father called him again, Jon looks at him "Who is my mother?" Jon asked quietly.

His father takes a step back "Jon" but Jon interrupted him "Who Is My MOTHER?" Jon yelled at him.

Jon could see guilt in his father's eyes but he quickly removes it, "I will tell you when the time is right" his father said with a tired voice.

"Why not now?" He asked again more determinedly, his father gets up and puts his lord mask "Jon when the time is right" his father answered raising his tone.

Jon just nodded and lays on his bed again, Jon hears his father walks away to the door and closes the door leaving him alone.

**289 AC**

Jon was sparing against Ser Rodrik, they were still sparing against him, Jon and Robb, Jon would be allowed to follow only some of the lessons of Master Luwin, during his free time, they would get him to work around the castle, clean stables and other stuff like that.

Jon never told anyone but during his free time, he would spar alone in God's Wood, no one had caught him yet sparing at least he believed.

Since Lady Stark had slapped him in the face, they hardly ever looked at each other and his father was better but still, he could see his father never looked at him with the same look as he looked, Robb or Sansa.

His father always looked at him with a sad look, Jon couldn't understand why and his father would not tell him.

Since that day Jon had asked his father almost every day who was his mother but no response.

6 months ago, Brother of Lady Stark married Cersei Lannister, His father, and Lady Stark went to Riverrun but didn't take anyone else despite all the protests of Robb who wanted to see King Rhaegar Targaryen The Good as people called him.

Jon had noticed the look of anger on his father's face whenever the king was mentioned.

Robb would often ask their father questions about the rebellion and his brother and sister and grandfather.

His father would always talk about Robert Baratheon, he called him a very good friend, who started a war for his sister Lyanna Stark.

His father said that Brandon was a good man and would have been a good lord but when came to Aunt Lyanna, he would barely ever talk about her.

He found that strange but Jon thought that it was too hard to talk about her.

He swings his sword at Ser Rodrik who blocked it and swing at him, Jon quickly dodges it and hits Ser Rodrik for the first time in the chest "YES" Jon screamed in happiness.

"Very good Jon," Ser Rodrik said smiling, Jon then looks at Robb walking towards them with a sparring sword.

"Time for a real fight," Robb said with a cocky smile.

Jon looks up and notices his father and Lady Catelyn looking.

He walks away and watches as Robb swings at Ser Rodrik like a headless chicken, it didn't take long and Robb was on the ground without hitting Ser Rodrik.

"Again," Robb said determined and looking angrier.

This time was even easier for Ser Rodrik to kick his butt.

"Again," Robb said and this time attacks immediately but Ser Rodrik blocks him and kicks him behind his legs and Robb falls.

Jon decided to walk away from the fight.

After spending the day doing work, he went To the Great Hall to eat, he reaches the hall and sits close to Robb who started talking to him about fighting and how to defeat Ser Rodrik.

Sansa was with Lady Catelyn, talking about ladies.

Jon grabs the fork and eats a piece of meat and almost throw up, how salty it was.

Jon barely swallows it and drinks water, he looks at the food and decides to eat bread, but the bread was salty too.

Jon takes a glance at Lady Stark and notices her looking at him with a little smile. Jon understood what was happening.

He knew it would be pointless to try and eat it, he gets up and leaves the hall without eating despite Robb calling him.

That went for a week and since that day Jon never tried to look that he's better than Robb.

Always letting him look smarter than him and never look like he was a better fighter.

Ser Rodrik asked him the third day why he was fighting like that.

"Is better this way"

Jon answered quietly.

He hasn't seen his mother again since last year, sometimes he wondered if he had gone mad but a part of him knew she was his mother.

Jon hasn't told anyone about her.

**2 Months Later**

The Greyjoy rebellion has started and his father had gone to war, leaving him, Robb, Sansa, and Baby Arya alone.

When his new little sister was born, Jon was allowed to see her only after a week after she was born, to his surprise Arya had dark hair just like him, Robb and Sansa had hairs like their mother.

But since his father left, his treatment had gone even worse, now there was never wood in the fireplace and he was forced to go outside at night and get wood.

He was glad he could read, He always borrowed books from the library and to his luck Master Luwin never told anyone, not even his lord father.

Master Luwin would always tell him that he could get as many books as he wanted, Jon was happy about it.

Ser Rodrik would once a week train him in the God's Wood, there Jon could show just how good he was.

Now Jon could hit him a couple of times during sparring and Robb still has hit him only twice.

Jon was alone in his room, he was reading about Targaryen history when his stomach starts making noises, he gets up slowly and opens the door. Jon knew where the kitchen was, he had already got food from the kitchen a couple of times.

He slowly walks to the kitchen and gets bread with honey, he returns to his room and eats like a starving man.

**After 2 Days**

He was in the great hall, in front of Lady Stark who was looking at him with a furious look, to her left was Jeyne Pool, "Tell us what did the bastard do?" Lady Catelyn said with venom in every word.

"I saw him getting food from the kitchen" Jeyne answered.

"Why?" Lady Catelyn asked him.

"I was hungry, my lady" Jon answered looking at the ground.

"Lock him in his room for two days, no food or water" she ordered, Ser Rodrik looks in shock but doesn't say anything.

Jon was alone in his room freezing, it had been a day but he was hungry, Ser Rodrik had given him bread yesterday but only once.

Jon closes his eyes to sleep hoping he would see his mother. "Mother" Jon murmured trying to sleep.

_'He was standing alone and in front of him was a mountain, Jon couldn't understand where he was, then the earth starts shaking, and then the black mountain opens his eyes, Jon sees the mountain moving but understands in not a mountain, the thing spreads his wings and looks at him with pure blue eyes "The Song of Ice and Fire"._


	2. Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ned Stark stole Jon.  
> Jon starts seeing dreams of Dragons and Ravens.

**Ned Stark 283 AC**

He burned the letter of Rhaegar Targaryen asking for parlay, he asked Robert, Jon and his good father and all of them told him that it was a trap, and Ned thought the same, this was the man who stole and raped my sister, his father killed my brother and father for no reason, Like Father, Like Son, Ned thought with a sad face.

_Tomorrow I will avenge you Brandon and father_ Ned swore and closed his eyes to sleep.

' _He didn't know where he was but everything was covered in snow, there was like a mist around and he couldn't see anything, he walks around and shouts names but no one around._

_He then sees Lya walking towards him, Ned felt tears in his eyes but she was looking at him with hatred before Ned could say anything she disappeared._ '

Ned wakes up breathing heavily, he looks around but doesn't see anyone, he was alone in his tent.

He gets up and walks outside and sees a man preparing for the war, that brought a smile on his face, Soon Lya Ned thought and walks towards the main tent.

He enters and finds Hoster Tully there with Jon Arryn but Robert was missing.

Before he could ask where he was, Robert enters laughing "Sorry, I needed to fill a hole with my sword" he said jokingly like they were going to a party and not to war.

Jon Arryn gives him a warning look and Robert is silenced, Ned was glad for that.

"Today we fight, I want you to be careful, you know the plan," Jon Arryn said looking at Robert than at Ned.

"I'm proud of you two," Jon said with a warm smile.

The battle started and Ned had lost count of how many people he had killed, he was close to Robert most of the time, after fighting and fighting, he saw Robert fighting against no other but Ser Arthur Dayne, Ned knew this was stupid, he tried to help Robert but before he was even closed, he saw in horror as his brother in all but blood dropped the hammer in the ground, and a sword was thrust to his neck and had come out to another side of the neck, blood coming out like it was rain.

Robert falls to the ground Dead, the whole world seemed to have stopped at that moment, he couldn't understand why they lost, they were fighting against Madness, against people who rape, kill and burn innocent people, so why did they lose.

Everyone looked in shock, and their army starts running away, some soldiers bend the knee right there and then.

Ned looks as all his soldiers surrender one by one, in the end, he dropped his sword too.

_I'm sorry Brandon, Father, Lyanna, and Robert I failed_.

Tomorrow came and he meets face to face with Rhaegar Targaryen.

When he meets him, it took all his will to not try and slice his throat, beside him was Ser Arthur Dayne and another king guard he didn't recognize.

"I'm happy to finally meet you, all the lives that died yesterday could have been spared if only you were willing to listen first," Rhaegar said harshly looking at Jon Arryn and then his purple eyes look at him.

Ned wanted to protest but Rhaegar continues "I know you think that I stole and Raped Lyanna Stark," he said looking furious at Hoster Tully, who didn't say anything.

"Where's my sister?" Ned yelled at Rhaegar, Ser Arthur's hand went to the hilt of the sword.

Ned was ready to fight but Rhaegar makes a sign with his hand for Ser Arthur to stand down.

Rhaegar looks at him with a sad look "Your sister, Lya is fine, I never stole and We run away together, I married her and she's my second wife" Rhaegar responded.

Ned's world suddenly stopped, Was it true, did she just run away Ned thought but quickly shook that thought away.

"She's safe Lord Stark," Rhaegar said noticing the angry look on Lord Stark's face.

Ned felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Jon, he calmed down "Very well, now what?" Jon Arryn asked.

"We march to Kings Landing and put my father in jail for his crimes" Rhaegar surprising everyone.

I can at least take revenge for my brother and father, when it comes to it, he would swing the sword himself Ned thought.

It took one more day but they start marching towards Kings Landing, Ned reached The Red Keep and found himself wanting to see The Mad king's face as soon as possible.

When he entered the throne room, he saw Jaime Lannister on the throne and the mad king dead on the stairs which lead to the throne.

Ser Jaime was quick to get up and walk towards Rhaegar, and knelt before him "My king" he said with a scared face.

"Put him in the dungeons" Rhaegar ordered, the soldiers moved Jaime Lannister away but Jaime didn't try to fight back.

Tomorrow Rhaegar send Ned to retrieve Lya and her children, Rhaegar gave him a letter, in that letter was an order for Ser Gerold Hightower to stand down.

Ned Stark took the letter and went to find Lya with Howland Reed, and with four Stark banners.

"We will return her home," Howland said to him quietly while they were making their way towards The Tower of Joy.

Eddard Stark just nodded his head without saying anything.

When they reached the tower, Ser Gerold was staying in front of the entrance along with five Targaryen banners.

"Why are you here Lord Stark?" The white bull asked, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Where's my sister?" Ned asked harshly taking a step forward.

Ser Gerold was quick to draw his sword and so was his soldiers, Ned draws his sword too and so did Howland and the others.

"I won't hand you Queen Lyanna"

He said harshly with a serious tone.

Ned smiled and the fight begins, Lord Stark was able to kill 2 soldiers but Ser Gerold killed three of his men, in the end only Ned Stark, Howland Reed, and Ser Gerold were left.

Ser Gerold starts fighting Lord Stark, it didn't take long and Ser Gerold had the upper hand when Howland stabbed him through the neck, and Ser Gerold falls to the ground and bleeds out.

Ned Stark runs inside the tower, he finds there a wet nurse and Lyanna on a bed of blood.

"Lyanna," he said sadly.

His sister looks at him with a smile "Ned is that you" She said with a very tired voice.

Ned holds her hand, "You will be safe now" Ned said but Lya shook her head.

"No, I can't keep going Ned, I'm sorry, I love him, Ned, I love Rhaegar," Lyanna said crying.

Ned's whole world stop at that moment, he then knew Lyanna run away with Rhaegar and loved him causing Brother and Father to die, And Robert.

Why You should have not not Ned thought still holding her hand.

The wet nurse then brings a baby to Lyanna, "He's very beautiful isn't he" she said looking at the baby who was quieter close to his mother. Ned wanted to say something but no words were coming out.

"Please Ned, I know Elia and Rhaegar will love him" she begged looking at Ned who couldn't look at her face.

"His name is Jaehaerys Targaryen" she said looking at Jaehearys who was sleeping quietly.

She leans forward and kiss Jaehearys's face, Her eyes slowly shut down and they were lifeless and her heart stops beating.

Jaehearys started to cry, the wet nurse started to walk towards Jaehearys but Ned stopped her.

"The child" she said but Ned holds her neck, she starts struggling but Ned keeps holding her not looking at her or at anything, he holds her until she stops struggling, she falls in the ground dead.

Ned looks at Jaehearys who was still crying loudly, he slowly walks to him.

Dark hair and his eyes were dark grey.

He puts him in his arms "Your name will be Jon Snow" he said with a lifeless tone.

Targaryen has hurt House Stark more than anyone else before, all because Rhaegar lusted after a woman that didn't belong to him, No They will never have any other Stark in their hands and Rhaegar should know what is like to lose your family Ned thought angry and leaves the tower.

When he returned to Kings Landing, when he saw Rhaegar falling on his knees crying, he didn’t feel bad, he deserved all of that and more.

While there he made sure to not let anyone from the Royal family or kingsguard to see Jon, he stayed for three long days, when he left he felt relieved, he would finally return to Winterfell, to his home with the whole family.

Ned promised Howland that Jon would be treated just like his Trueborn children and that he would be happy in Winterfell and not live in that viper nest called Kings Landing.

**290 AC**

He looked at Jon growing up, he looked just like Lyanna but Ned could see The Targaryen features in him.

Ned would need to make sure that no one from the royal family would ever look at Jon, if they recognized him, his whole house would be destroyed.

Catelyn told him again and again to send Jon to the wall but he was only 7 name days, he was still very young and Ned knew if he send him there, it wouldn’t take long and Howland would know the truth and send word to the capital.

Ned didn’t know what to do with him, he was hoping that Jon would become Master At Arms for Robb. Jon would be happy.

Seeing the king again made his blood boil, but he avoided him as much as possible, seeing him again and seeing Jon now, Ned could see Rhaegar in him.

Since the war ended, Ned had only talked with Jon Arryn twice, Jon Arryn had married a woman of the Vale, he thought He would Lysa Tully but apparently Jon refused.

Lysa then was married to a Frey. It was clear to Ned that Riverlands had no love for King Rhaegar and neither did Tywin Lannister.

To Ned’s surprise, Stannis Baratheon didn’t look to hate Rhaegar Targaryen.

Ned meet him in the Greyjoy Rebellion and Stannis just said that it wasn’t King’s fault, Stannis was a man of duty and honor.

Ned knew Catelyn had no love for Jon but he knew he couldn’t make her to love him without raising suspicions and that was the last thing Ned needed.

**Jon Snow - 290 AC**

He was sparring alone in God's Wood, it was better this way Jon thought as he swings his sword around, he would swing like this until he was tired to even move his hands.

His father had returned from the rebellion and brought here Theon Greyjoy, a real pain in the ass.

He was cocky as hell and acted like he was Lord of Winterfell, always walking around with his stupid cocky smile.

When his father had returned he was happy to see him again.

' _Jon was waiting with the others for his father, Robb, Sansa and Lady Stark with baby Arya in her arms were waiting for Ned Stark's arrival, the soldiers were waiting too and so were soldiers and servants of House Stark._

_Jon was very happy for his father's return, he hoped to show him how much better he was with a sword, he hoped that Lady Stark would stop her bad treatment towards him._

_Jon heard someone shout "Open the Gate" and inside comes his father with a horse and some of his lords._

_His father had a serious face but put a smile when he saw Lady Stark, his father then takes a quick glance at Robb and Sansa, Jon noticed his father didn't make eye contact with him, behind father was also someone who was looking at him suspiciously, Jon didn't know who he was but he had a kind face At least Jon thought._

_Jon's eyes go to his father who dismounted his horse and was walking towards them, Jon was smiling and so was Robb and Sansa._

_His father kiss his wife's forehead and looks at Baby Arya who was covered in furs and only a little of her face could be seen._

_His father looks at Arya with a smile and holds her in his arms "You will be a warrior" his father murmured but Jon heard him._

_Robb laugh under his nose and Jon was just smiling, "She's very beautiful" His father said and kiss her in the cheek. Jon saw that look again, the look of love his father always give Robb and Sansa, now he was looking at Arya in the same way._

_His father then hands Arya to Lady Stark and walks to Robb and hugs him, "Soon you will be as good as me" His father said looking at Robb's arms. Robb whispered something to their father's ears but Jon didn't hear him._

_His father then walks to Sansa and kiss her forehead "I missed you father" Sansa said to him tearfully._

_"I missed you too" his father responded with a soft tone, his father then walks to him but his genuine smile was gone, his father hugs him and Jon hugs him back._

_"I missed you father" Jon whispers to his ear._

_His father pulls away and smiles at him and then looks at Master Luwin, "I hope everything went alright?" His father asked with a serious tone looking at the master._

_"Everything is very well my lord, welcome to Winterfell," the old master said and his father looks behind him and a boy was walking towards them, Jon noticed Lady Stark looking at the boy with anger._

_The boy stops two steps away behind father "This is Theon Greyjoy, he will stay here from now on" His father said with a commanding tone._

_His father then makes a sign with his head to go inside._

_Inside Jon was sitting in the great hall, he was eating meat with honey, and bread, Is really delicious Jon thought._

_For His father's return and winning the rebellion, tonight was a feast and Jon was eating like a starving man._

_"Slow Down" he heard Robb's voice, he swallows and looks at him._

_"What?" Jon asked confused and drinks some water._

_"You're eating very fast" Robb said with a little chuckle._

_Jon just nodded and keeps eating. He looks around at the faces of the lords and noticed most of them were looking at Robb like judging him._

_But one of them was looking at him, it was the same man that looked at him when father arrived through the gate._

_Jon looks at Theon who was sitting at a lower table eating and looking at girls who were with a smirk, Jon knew Theon was older than him and he looked to be at least 4 name days older._

_After eating until he could no longer eat more, he gets up and leaves the hall._

_Tomorrow he woke up like always but Ser Rodrik came to him and Robb and told them to spar much earlier._

_Jon and Robb didn't know why but they didn't complain._

_They reached the training yard, and Jon noticed some of the lords were there, "Show them Robb how good you are?" Ser Rodrik said not looking at Robb but forward, Robb nodded with a smile._

_First Ser Rodrik and Robb sparr, In the end Robb hit Ser Rodrik two times before losing._

_Jon rolled his eyes when Robb walks away with a smile showing that he was happy with himself._

_Jon walks forward a picks up a sparring sword, he heard some of the lords laugh under their nose and looking at him with a mocking look._

_Jon felt his blood boiling, He starts sparring, Ser Rodrik swings at him but Jon quickly dodge him and hits Ser Rodrik two times in a row leaving everyone with an open mouth._

_Ser Rodrik starts swinging again and Jon noticed now he was using more force and was more serious, Jon dance around and just moves his body around and not letting him hit him._

_Jon sees an opening and hits Ser Rodrik in the shoulder but he quickly swings at him and hits Jon in the left arm, a bit harder than he intended, Jon falls in the ground, his arm hurting like hell but he didn't wanted to cry in front of everyone like he was a child._

_Ser Rodrik walks to him and helps him get up, Jon noticed some of the lords looking at him with respect and smiling, Jon smiled back,_

_"I'm sorry Jon" he heard Ser Rodrik telling him with a concerned voice._

_Jon quickly shook his head "No is fine" he said smiling, Jon looks up to the balcony and expected his father to smile at him but instead he looked like someone has thrown cold water to his face._ '

It didn't long to understand why, after that Lady Stark has been furious and his father didn't seem pleased with him, showing in front of everyone that he was better than Robb.

His father didn't say anything to him but Lady Stark, since that day his dinner was salty again and this time was for a month, Jon didn't try to take food from the kitchen again, he slept hungry in his bed for a month.

But the worst part was Robb, since Theon came, he had tried to undermine Jon in every way possible, he never called him Jon but always bastard or snow.

Robb was slowly spending more time with Theon than him and that made Jon feel even alone more than ever before.

Jon hasn't told anyone yet about his dream about his mother or the huge dragon in his dream, Jon even thought that he was going mad, his mind making up things because he was feeling alone.

The day ended quickly and Jon was laying on his bed and closed his eyes to sleep.

‘ _He was in the Training Yard, when he sees a raven looking at him, Jon start following, Raven flies away and Jon chase after him._

_The Raven stops flying in front of the entrance of The Crypts, Jon looks at the wooden doors of The Crypts, there were open._

_The Raven flies inside and Jon follows behind, the raven stops in front of the statue of Aunt Lyanna, Jon slowly walks closer to the raven but before he could get too close, the raven flies again and disappears in the darkness of the crypts, Jon could barely see anything._

_He looks where he came from and sees two giant blue looking at him, Jon feels his heart stops beating, as the creature in front of him was larger than a Castle and white as Ice._

_The Dragon opens his mouth and breaths blue flames but Jon sees himself not burning._

_The flames were just dancing around his body._

_Jon then hears an old voice saying something he couldn’t understand._ ‘

Jon wakes up and looks around but doesn’t see anyone.

Jon then looks outside the window and sees a raven looking at him with three eyes.


	3. Tears of The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar’s life with his family.  
> Tywin schemes and Jon talks with a lord.

**Rhaegar Targaryen 290 AC**

He was looking as Rhaenys, Daenerys and Egg playing together, he felt his heart warm seeing them playing and laughing with each other.

There were still children and have their own little world, he looks at Daenerys, her silver hair shining from the light of the sun, made him think of Visenya.

How would she look like, would she look like a wolf or a dragon or a Dragonwolve.

He imagined his daughter playing with Rhaenys and Egg.

Would she have been like her, a true shewolf Rhaegar thought and a tear roll down his cheek but he was quick to remove it, he didn't wanted, his children to see him sad.

It had been 7 years but he still felt for her, there were many times when he would wake up and look at his left expecting to see her but instead just an empty bed. Elia would cry sometimes too, telling him that she missed her, that the Gods were cruel not even leaving a child to remember her from.

There were many times during the first year, when Rhaenys would ask him why he was crying, most of the time she would start crying too when she saw her father cry.

Since then Rhaegar had tried very hard to not look weak in front of Egg or Rhaenys.

Elia would often tell Rhaenys and Egg about Lyanna, she always said that she was the bravest woman in the world.

Rhaenys always liked to hear stories about Lya.

Arthur wasn't a big help, in the beginning, he had blamed himself for not staying with Lyanna and making sure she was alright.

Elia would always tell him that he wouldn't be able to do anything. Elia told him that they won because of him, without him they could have lost and Rhaegar agreed with her.

His mother was a big help for him, sometimes he would wonder why she wasn't Hand of The King instead of Jon.

She would deal with a lot of things for him, making his duty easier and giving him more time to spend with Rhaenys and Aegon.

What surprised Rhaegar was that during his time when he was at The Greyjoy Rebellion, Rhaenys had some very strange dreams.

When he returned Elia told him that Rhaenys was dreaming every night like she was in a very cold place and hungry, sometimes she would see someone alone in a cold bed crying.

The dreams had continued for two weeks and then stopped, Rhaegar didn't know what to make of it and neither did the master or his mother.

During that time Rhaenys would often wake up in the middle of the night crying and would come to their bed chamber and asking if she could sleep with them.

They always let her and after the dreams stopped, Rhaenys returned to herself and Rhaegar and Elia were very happy about it.

"Your grace" he escaped his thoughts when he heard Arthur's voice, he was walking towards him, "Arthur?" Rhaegar asked not knowing why he called him.

Arthur looks at the children with a smile then looks back at Rhaegar "I just came here to take Aegon and Rhaenys to train and the Queen wants to talk with you, she's in her chamber" Arthur answered.

Rhaegar sigh and gets up "Very well, give your best against egg" Rhaegar said with a chuckle.

He was very happy that Rhaenys train too, she liked to use spears and swords. Oberyn would sometimes come and train her himself.

Aegon had started training 3 years ago and so far, he was good at it.

Arthur nods his head in agreement and walks over to Egg and Rhaegar walks to Elia's chamber.

He opened it and inside was Elia and his mother, they stopped talking whatever they were talking when they saw him.

"Rhaegar come here" His mother said with a warm smile.

Rhaegar walks over to her and Elia and sits close to a table and they were sitting on the other side of the table.

"What is this about?" Rhaegar asked.

"Lady Olenna Tyrell is coming here with Margery Tyrell and Loras Tyrell" Elia said with an annoying tone.

Rhaegar fought the urge to roll his eyes "I wonder why, she's coming with Lady Margery and Lord Loras" he said looking at his mother.

"There's only one reason why she might come, she will want a betrothal between Egg and her granddaughter Margery" His mother answered annoyed by the news.

"What do you think about it?" Rhaegar asked not liking that they already start planning marriages for Egg and he's still only what, 8 name days.

"I don't think Lady Olenna will straight up tell us that but yes she will want Margery to be Queen" Elia said looking at his mother.

"I think the same, they're sending Loras here to become friends with Egg and Margery to try and talk with Egg" his mother said and sigh.

His mother seemed to have noticed his discomfort "We don't need to talk about this yet, Aegon is still too young, what about Viserys?" She asked looking at him.

Rhaegar runs his hand through his hair "I don't know, we can marry him to Princess Arianna Martell" he suggested and looks at Elia.

She looked to like the idea "That probably would be a good match, after all she's the next ruler of Dorne" she said agreeing.

Rhaegar noticed his mother looking away and sigh "Mother, you alright?" Rhaegar asked.

She quickly turns to him "Everything is fine, Rhaegar just thinking" she answered with a tired tone. Rhaegar didn’t believe her but didn’t ask again.

"Very well, how long will take for The Tyrells to come here?" Rhaegar asked turning to Elia who was filling a glass with wine.

"I would say 2 weeks" she answered filling one for him and his mother who looked in a world of her own.

"Very well, we need to prepare rooms for them" he responded taking a sip from his glass.

"What about Rhaenys?" His mother suddenly asked, Rhaegar had thought more than once to who to marry his daughter, he needed a united kingdom, as long as he didn't marry her to a Lannister.

Cersei Lannister married Edmune Tully which is another kingdom that don't like House Targaryen, which made two kingdoms.

When it came to the north, Lord Stark barely talked with him, during the rebellion and he didn't seemed pleased to see him.

Despite all that, he didn't think The North would rise against them if it came to that.

"I'm not sure, who's there for her to marry" he asked rubbing his chin.

Elia sigh "I don't know, there is Renly Baratheon, Willas Tyrell, or the heir of Winterfell Robb Stark" she answered looking unhappy to discuss that.

"We need a united kingdom, Rhaenys is still young and she still has time, but I won't marry her against her will" Rhaegar responded seriously and Elia looks at him with a smile.

"How are things going with the Vale?" His mother suddenly asked.

"Jon Arryn has a 3 years old boy named Robin Arryn but no other children" Rhaegar responded.

"What about Riverlands?" She asked with a surprising serious tone.

"Cersei Tully has a son named Joffrey Tully, he's only one name day" Elia responded.

"Very well" his mother said.

“We need to keep an eye on Riverlands, they cannot be trusted” His mother said seriously “And The North” she added.

**After 3 Days**

Rhaegar makes his way towards the training yard with Rhaenys and Egg, he promised to see them today while they sparr against Arthur and Ser Barristan.

They reached the training yard and it was very large, Arthur and Ser Barristan were already there waiting, they looked surprised to see him.

"Your grace" both of them said and bow their heads in respect.

"Show your Kepa, what you can do?" He whispered to them, Egg put on his serious face and trying to look strong and Rhaenys giggle and walks forward towards Arthur who was holding two sparring sword.

"Can we use live steel today" Egg said moaning looking at the sparring sword in Arthur’s hand.

Arthur laugh "No my prince, you're still young" he responded.

There was a frown on his face but he quickly removes it, Rhaegar takes some steps back giving them more space.

First it was Arthur against Aegon, Rhaenys and Ser Barristan move away close to him and looks at them.

Rhaenys was looking at her brother with awe "Beat him brother" she shouted.

Egg nodded his head and raised his sword towards Arthur who was using only one sword.

The fight begin and from the very beginning Rhaegar could see Egg was trying to do his best, swinging with more strength than usual and trying to be faster.

Arthur blocks his swings one by one but Egg was restless, his father was looking and he wanted to show him he was good with a sword.

Arthur starts swinging and Egg start defending himself against his swings and doing a good job at it.

After a short moment Arthur disarmed Egg, "You did very good my prince, better than ever before" Arthur complimented and a big smile grow in Egg's face, "Very good Egg" Rhaenys said proudly.

"Now is my turn" Rhaenys said with a playful tone, she picks up a spear, and make her way towards Arthur, and Aegon moves away to give them space.

From the very beginning, Rhaenys always liked more to use a spear rather than a sword or any other weapon.

Rhaenys starts walking in circles around Arthur trying to intimidating him, Arthur could see what she was doing and was waiting for her attack, suddenly she swings at him with great speed and Arthur blocks him and she starts swinging her spear around trying to hit him.

Rhaegar could see Arthur was more serious with Rhaenys, she was better at fighting than Aegon, after all she was 2 name days older.

She started training before him, Aegon would sometimes tell him to start sparring earlier because he wanted to sparr with Rhaenys but he didn't started training until he was five name days same as Rhaenys.

Looking at Rhaenys fighting his mind went back to Lyanna.

_' Rhaegar was with Arthur chasing after the mystery knight, Rhaegar knew his father was just paranoid and there was probably nothing to worry about in this men._

_"There my prince" he heard Arthur's voice pointing towards some trees, Rhaegar and Arthur moves closer and see the knight still with the armor and his horse close, now looking closely he could his way of moving and the way he was standing was strange._

_Arthur decided to announce themselves "Knight" he said with a warning tone, and his sword Dawn was out and ready to use._

_The knight looks at them in surprise but there was no fear in his eyes._

_The knight then looks at Rhaegar "Your grace" she said respectfully._

_Rhaegar's eyes widened when he heard that voice "Remove your helmet" he commanded._

_And the knight slowly removes his helmet revealing a very beautiful woman with long dark hair with curls, her eyes dark grey, she had a long face but despite being beautiful Rhaegar could see she was dangerous._

_"Who are you?" Ser Arthur asked when he saw that Rheagar was lost to say anything instead he was just staring at her._

_"My name is Lyanna Stark, Ser Arthur Dayne" she answered respectfully._

_A Stark, and people said the northern people were savages Rhaegar thought with a little smile._

_"You should have not run away" Rhaegar suddenly said, her eyes go to Rhaegar "I'm sorry your grace, I should have not gone to the tourney in the first place" she apologized._

_Rhaegar shook his head "Don't worry, I will tell the king I didn't find you" Rhaegar said taking a surprising look from both Lyanna and Arthur._

_"Your grace" Arthur tried to say something bur Rhaegar shut him up with a look._

_"You ride very well my lady" Rhaegar complimented, Lyanna smiled._

_"Thank You your grace" she responded._

_"I think I should return this armor to my brother, he will need it back" she said and looking at Rhaegar for permission to leave._

_"If you want I can come with you" Rhaegar said without thinking._

_She looks at him even more surprised and Rhaegar find himself feeling like a green boy "To make sure no one attacks you" Rhaegar added._

_She nodded and mount her horse, "Arthur you can return if you want" Rhaegar suggested but his friend just rolled his eyes. '_

Rhaegar escaped from his thoughts when he saw Rhaenys without a spear in her hands and her hands up.

"I Yield" she surrenders.

Arthur smiles at her "You're getting better Princess, soon you will be as good as our dear old Barristan" he said with a smirk looking at Ser Barristan who laugh "I will look forward to the day Princess Rhaenys kicks your butt" he said with a smirk and Rhaenys nodded in agreement.

Arthur then looks at him and walks to him "You're alright Rhaegar" he asked quietly noticing the melancholy on Rhaegar's face.

"I'm fine Arthur just memories" he answered and Arthur knew what he was talking about.

Arthur decided to find a way to cheer him up in front of his children "Your grace, how about a sparr, for the old time sake?" Arthur asked.

Rhaegar was surprised by his request and so were many people who gathered to see the prince and Princess spar.

Before Rhaegar could say anything "Yes, father show him you're the best" Egg said loudly.

Rhaegar knew he would never be able to win against Arthur, he swallows a huge breath "Very well but don't come to me and complain after this" Rhaegar said and Arthur chuckle and walks back to where he was training Rhaenys.

Rhaegar grabs a sparring sword and makes his way to Arthur, he noticed Rhaenys and Egg looking at him with awe in their eyes.

"You're se sȳrje kepa( you're the best father)" Rhaenys shouted.

Rhaegar raise his sword to Arthur who this time was fighting with two swords.

Rhaegar makes the first move and attacks Arthur on his left shoulder but he quickly blocks it and starts using his swords, Rhaegar was able to block most of his swings and staying out of reach and dodging, Arthur swings at his chest but Rhaegar quickly blocks him and attacks him but Arthur use his second sword to block and move his sword away. Rhaegar quickly moves to the right and swings towards Arthur, Arthur moved away before Rhaegar could hit him.

They start circling around each other and Rhaegar swings again, Arthur blocks him again but this time Arthur was faster and put his sword close to Rhaegar's neck.

"I yield" Rhaegar said and his children starts clapping, "Still very good your grace" Arthur said.

His children walks close to him asking how to do better but he needed to intend to his duties as king.

He kiss both Rhaenys and Aegon in the forehead "I need to go now, we will talk later" Rhaegar said softly.

They smiled at him and Rheagar leaves the training yard followed by Ser Barristan.

**Tywin Lannister**

He was in his room waiting for Kevan, he should arrive now with the news, he hoped he would give him good news, he would not tolerate this, being completely left out of the capital. No he would find a way to have power again. The rumors that spread about his order given to The Mountain and Armory Lorch didn't help his situation.

Tywin was quick to find the one who spread the rumors and he left him alone in a cell with the mountain for a month.

Now he needed a marriage to gain some power, Tywin knew it was hopeless to think that the king will make him Hand of The King.

No the king would not change his council, even if one of them dies, he knew the king would not choose him or anyone with Lannister blood.

Marrying Cersei to Edmune Tully was a good move, it was no secret Riverlands hated the king for killing Hoster Tully.

Edmune Tully's sister was married to the frozen dog of The North.

That made three kingdoms and he wasn't sure The North would support another rebellion and to crown who, no he needed to find a way and soon.

The Greyjoy Rebellion was a good way to test the waters, to see how the lords felt with Rhaegar Targaryen.

Dorne of course had no ill thoughts for the king despite him running away with that whore, the thought that he choose A Stark Dog instead of his Cersei made his blood boil.

Stannis seemed to be alright with the king but Tywin knew he didn't like what happened to Robert 7 years ago, Tywin hoped he could find a way to make him go against his king again.

As for Renly Baratheon he wasn't even there.

As for The Reach he knew it was pointless to talk to them, they will want The Crown Prince to marry their whore and if they don't get that, they will stay neutral.

And then was The North, to his surprise lord Stark looked like he couldn't stand in the same place with The King not even for a minute, Tywin didn't try to talk to him but if Lord Stark hated the king that much he could use that in his advantage.

Then it was The Vale, Tywin meet Jon Arryn, but didn't talk that much to the old man without risking to raise suspicion.

Tywin knew very well Varys's spies were everywhere and he couldn't be heard saying the wrong word.

Tywin had tried to talk with Jon Arryn about the past but it didn't go the way he wanted.

The rebellion ended as soon as it begin, The Ironborn were idiots to think they could be against the seven kingdoms.

When it came to Vale, Tywin hoped that if Lord Stark was on board, Jon Arryn would be on board too to fight for someone he had considered his son.

Tywin would need to find a way to give reason to The North to start a rebellion.

The door opens and his brother comes inside, Tywin looks at his face "So?" He asked wanting to waste no time.

His brother shook his head to his disappointment, Tywin slammed his fists on the table.

No _No I will find a way and Soon._

**Jon Snow**

Jon was in God’s Wood praying for his mother, praying that she would come and take him from this place. Jon didn’t feel like he belonged here and the people around here made sure he would always feel like that. His father has barely talked to him since he returned from the rebellion, Jon didn’t know why.

It had been 3 months now since the rebellion ended but his father would avoid him like he had some plague. Jon felt tearfully everytime he would try to grab his father’s attention, whatever was by reading more, or riding horse or Fighting, he never got his attention and Jon slept crying alone on his cold bed in a little room far away from the others.

He had started raiding horses, a week ago before Robb, and to his surprise he was able to ride a horse within a week but all that was for naught. Lady Stark started making his food salty again and now he was forced to wash his own clothes and the clothes he was wearing were just called clothes, they had many cuts around and were just rotten.

He hated all this, his father didn’t care for him, Lady Stark hated him, Sansa avoided him and Robb was spending more time with the Ironborn.

Arya was the only one who actually looked to want to spend time with him, since once he read a story of Visenys Targaryen until she slept, since that day she had wanted his attention all the time, she even start chasing him around like a lost puppy, even grabbing his foot and wanting to play, that warmed Jon’s heart to no end.

Jon still remembered the lord who came to talk to him when The Rebellion ended.

_The lord looking at him was still in Winterfell, it had been a week since he was here, for some reason that lord was looking at him sometimes from a far distance. Jon had caught him looking at him but Jon couldn’t understand why._

_Jon had noticed that lord talk to his father sometimes but he was far to hear anything_

_When Jon left the hall, the dinner was again salty, he was hungry but he was used to this._

_Jon was walking towards his room when he hears footsteps from behind him._

_He turns around and sees the lord “I’m sorry Jon, didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to talk, I was about to call you when you turned around” the lord said with a kind smile._

_Jon was more surprised of him calling him Jon instead of Snow or Bastard._

_Jon looks at him “What can I do for you my lord?” He asked the man._

_He was not really tall, and looked to be not much taller than Jon._

_Despite all Jon could see he had the body of a warrior._

_“I would like to talk with you” the lord said making Jon more confused._

_Why a lord would want to talk with a bastard Jon asked himself._

_“Yes lord” “Howland Reed” the lord answered with the same kind tone._

_Jon recognized that name “Oh, my father has talked about you” Jon said smiling taking a step closer._

_The lord smiled back but Jon could see the lord was not straight looking at him but more his body._

_“Ned Stark is a good friend” The lord said bitterly and Jon noticed that._

_Jon narrowed his eyes_

_“What you wanted to talk about my lord?” He asked curious wanting to talking with someone new._

_“You”._


	4. Alone in The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon shows his Dragon side.  
> Rhaenys dreams again and Aegon shows his fighting skill.

**Jon Snow - 290 AC**

_"You" Lord Reed answered._

_Jon was confused "Why me?... My lord" Jon asked afraid that he had done something wrong. The lord seemed to have noticed that "Don't worry you have nothing to worry about, I just want to talk with you Jon . . . in private" Lord responded with a kind tone._

_Jon was happy he was calling him Jon, so many people in Winterfell were calling him Bastard or Snow, and sometimes he forgot that his name was Jon._

_"Of course my lord, we can talk in God's Wood" Jon responded with a smile and Howland smiled back._

_They make their way to God's Wood without talking much, Lord Reed asked Jon how he spends his days here._

_To say that he was surprised by his questions was an understatement, Jon couldn't understand why a lord except his father would care to talk to a bastard._

_Jon and Lord Reed reached the God's Wood, Jon liked this place, it was a place he could stay and be away from the cold glares of almost everyone in Winterfell, here Jon could daydream like he was a warrior like Aemon The Dragonknight._

_He sometimes dreamed of just being Robb, having a mother and a father that loves you, being a lord but he would quickly shake these thoughts away from his head. Robb was his brother and he wouldn't want to take what belonged to him, 'I'm lucky enough to even be raised among them' Jon thought with a sad smile on his face._

_Jon turned to Lord Reed who was looking at him like analyzing his face, Jon couldn't understand why he was looking at him that way._

_The lord seemed to have understood it "I'm sorry Jon, you just remind me of someone" he said with a sad tone and for a moment Jon thought the lord would cry._

_"What is that you wanted to talk about?" Jon asked breaking the silence between them._

_The lord sigh heavily "Are you happy Jon?" He asked quietly._

_Jon was surprised by his question, from all the questions he didn't expect this one._

_"I...." Jon struggled to answer, he wasn't sure of the answer, 'he was a bastard, he should not complain'._

_"My lord I don't understand" Jon answered._

_The lord looks at him even sadly than before and takes a step forward and sits on the ground covered with snow, he reaches out his hand and touches his clothes around his left arm, touching around the cut parts._

_Jon didn't know what to make of this, he looks as the Lord looks at him straight in the eye, Jon could swear the lord had tears in his eyes but was trying to hold them back._

_The lord murmured something under his breath, Jon didn't hear him._

_"Jon, would you wanted to leave?" He asked looking at him._

_"I... I . . . This is my home" Jon answered unsure of what to say._

_The lord looks away for a moment and breathes heavily, "I will meet you again soon Jon, and next time you will have better clothes" the lord said and to his surprise, the lord hugs Jon, and Jon hugs him back._

_Jon could hear he was crying, The lord pulls away and quickly removes his tears from his face._

_"Now come with me, I will get you food in that belly," the lord said reaching out his hand for Jon to grab._

_Jon liked the thought of food and grabs his hand and together return to the castle'_

Jon's thoughts ended when he saw Robb walking towards him, "Jon, want to spar?" Robb asked with an insecure tone.

Jon nodded his head and gets up, he and Robb walks towards the training yard.

It has been a month since Howland left and no word yet, he had given him food many times. Jon was very happy and hoped Howland would never leave but then he left and he was left alone again.

Jon had noticed the angry looks Howland gave lord Stark during his stay in Winterfell.

Lord Howland had given him much better clothes and warmer, he even gave him gloves and promised to have a surprise for him before he left.

Jon was looking forward to that surprise and was hoping to be clothes or maybe a dragon, Jon thought himself a fool for thinking that.

Jon and Robb reached the training yard and Theon Greyjoy was waiting there with the same annoying smirk.

"So the bastard decided to come," Theon said mockingly, Robb gives him an angry look and Theon just looks at him without removing the smirk away.

Jon grabs a sparring sword, and so does Robb, "Alright Jon you and Theon first" he said giving one more warning look at Theon who just ignored it.

Jon takes a step forward and Theon swings at him but Jon quickly block it and takes two steps back, Theon attacks again, Jon blocks, again and again, Theon was getting more confident and attacking with more strength until Jon suddenly dodged to his right very fast and hit Theon in the leg very hard making fall in his knees, crying out loudly from the pain.

"You bastard son of a whore" Theon yelled and at that moment Jon only saw red, he was filled with rage.

_My mother was no Whore_

He swings with all his strength at Theon's arm and Jon hears a snap, and he knew that arm was broken, Theon starts falling to the ground but Jon tried to hit him again but Ser Rodrik stops him.

He blocks Jon's attack towards Theon with his sword and grabs his sword and takes it away from Jon's hands.

Jon looks at him angrily but he was calmed down when Ser Rodrik starts looking at him with an apologetic look.

Jon's breath started to calm and only then he noticed everyone looking at him with disgust, and hatred and some of them with fear.

He looks at Theon on the ground who was still crying loudly and he noticed Master Luwin coming with his father who was looking at him angrily.

Jon closed his eyes and tried to stop tears from coming out, he feels a hand on his shoulder and opens his eyes to see Robb looking at him.

"I'm sorry Jon" he apologized, but Jon just walks away.

He heard Robb calling him but he just kept walking and returned to his room.

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

She was going towards her bed, it was already late, she stayed very late playing with Ari, who had come here with Uncle Oberyn, aunt Ellaria, and Nym.

She was happy to meet Ari again, Margery Tyrell and her boring family had been staying here for quite some time, she didn't like Margery one bit, she would like to talk about her family and she found that very boring, she would often mention how rich her house was and that made Rhae not like her even more.

When she asked her if she used any weapons, she responded that weapons are for boys, she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

She was still a girl but she understood why The Tyrells were here and why they have just given, food for free to the crown.

_Even a blind man would understand what they were up to_ Rhaenys though.

She didn't wanted father to marry that flower to her brother but knew it was not up to her.

Hell even her marriage was not up to her, she knew she would marry someone sooner or later.

She had met many sons of lords but none of them was interesting to her.

The most annoying Tyrell to her was Loras, who thought of himself as the best swordsman.

He was able to beat Egg but then she beat him and his face when he was defeated by a woman.

She reached her room followed by Jaime Lannister, her loyal Kings Guard, she liked Jaime despite many people telling her that he was a King Slayer and could not be trusted, but she didn't listen to any of them.

"Good Night Rhaenys," Jaime said smiling and she smiled back "Good Night Ser Jaime" she responded and closed the door.

She removes her clothes and was left only on her underwear, she jumps on her bed tired, she covers herself with furs and closes her eyes to sleep.

_' She was standing in a very cold place, she didn't know where she was but she could see it was a very small room, there was a bed there, well it could be called a bed, Rhaenys wouldn't be surprised if rats slept here._

_She looks closely and sees someone sleeping on that bed, she slowly gets closer and hears him crying, she understood he was still awake._

_She didn't understand why, but she was feeling very hungry._

_She moves closer but couldn't see his face, he was turned to the other side._

_She slowly walks to the other side of the bed afraid that he would hear her._

_She looks at him and saw his eyes were open and more tears rolling down his cheek._

_She wanted to comfort him and telling him that everything was alright before she could say anything "Mother please take me away" he begged and closed his eyes._

_She walks close to him and tried to touch his face but right before touching him everything goes dark_. '

She opens her eyes getting up, she didn't know why but she starts crying loudly, the door burst open and Jaime comes inside with his sword drawn out "Princess" he called and went to her to look at her.

"You alright?" He asked concerned looking around the room, she hears him walking to her "Princess?" He asked quietly moving his hand to her face to make her look at him "Bad dream" she responded, removing tears from her face.

Jaime sigh "Do you want me to fetch the master or The King?" He asked taking a step away.

She shook her head "Is nothing" she responded looking at the ground.

After a moment of silence "What did you see?" Jaime asked concerned.

"Same dream" she answered and laying on her bed again, Jaime covers her with furs.

"I will be just outside," Jaime said and leaves the room.

It was morning and she gets up ready for the day, she promised Nym to train with her today, to her disappointment Ari wasn't fond of weapons but she was still a good friend despite being 3 name days older than her.

She wears her clothes, a dress with red and black and yellow color showing the colors of House Targaryen and House Martell.

She leaves the room and finds Jaime waiting there "Good Morning Princess" he said with a smile.

"Good Morning Jaime" she responded but could see from the way Jaime was looking at her that he wanted to know how she slept "I slept well," she said, and Jaime sigh.

"You should tell the Queen, at least or maybe your grandmother" Jaime suggested.

"So what, they're just dreams, my mother can't stop my dreams" she responded.

Jaime didn't say anything to that and just reached the room where the royal family eats.

It was a very large room with a good balcony, the table was covered in red and dark color with Targaryen sigil in the middle.

The chairs all had the Targaryen sigil snd were covered in gold.

Her family was already there, well except Viserys who was probably in a brothel.

"Good morning Rhae," her father said with a smile but she could see he had a look of concern on his face.

Aegon was eating bread with roasted meat and honey and not paying attention to her.

Daenerys was talking to the grandmother.

Her mother was looking at her with the same concerned face but didn't say anything.

She makes her way towards them and sits in her chair, a servant serves her food after a short time. She started eating and for a time they were very silent.

"How are things going between you and Lady Margery?" Her father asked and drinking some wine from the goblet.

Her brother thinks about it for a moment "Well, she's a good girl and, she looks beautiful" Aegon responded unsurely.

Her father seemed to think about his response "Very well, what about Lord Loras?" He asked.

"Well, he's good with a sword, and I will sparr with him today, hoping I could beat him" he responded taking a glance from her grandmother which could mean many things.

"Be better than him my son, show him what the crown prince can do" her father said proudly.

Egg smiled and nodded his head "I promise father" he responded happily.

"What about you Rhae?" Her mother suddenly asked she raised her eyebrow "What about me?" She asked.

"What you will do today?" Her mother asked and she found it strange.

_Why was she asking?_ Rhaenys asked herself.

"I promised Nym to train with her today" she responded.

"Very well but I want to have a conversation with you today" she responded with a serious tone to her surprise.

_Well there goes my day_

**Aegon Targaryen**

He was making his way towards the training yard.

_I must be better than Loras_

Aegon thought as he reached the training yard followed by his uncle Lewyn Martell, who was looking at him "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, just try your best" his uncle said with a serious tone.

As long as Aegon could remember his uncle was always like this, he took everything way too seriously and was obsessed with showing to everyone that House Targaryen and House Martell were strong houses.

Aegon didn't know why, but his uncle was always like that, he told him many times to train longer and harder. He would always say.

_A Leader is Shown by his Strength with Words and Weapons_

That's why his uncle always said to him to train and read more, 'sometimes a book is more dangerous than a Valyria steel sword' he would say.

Aegon had listened to him even when his mother told him he was trying too hard. But Aegon wanted to be as good as his father.

He wanted to be called 'Aegon The Good' just like his father.

His father had spend a lot of his time in the first 5 years after the rebellion to heal all the wounds left by The Mad King. Aegon never referred to The Mad King as grandfather to Aegon he was no kin of his, and he had also the fear of becoming like The Mad King.

That's why Aegon trained hard and read to become a good king like his father.

He reached the training yard, he sees Lord Loras there waiting for him and to his surprise Lady Margery was there too watching them. She smiled at him and he smiled back, he sigh heavily "Be faster" his uncle whisper to him and Aegon walks towards Loras who had a little smirk on his face that he didn't like.

“Your grace” he greeted him, with a cocky tone that Aegon noticed.

Aegon picks up the sparring sword and raise it, Loras raise his too and they were waiting which one would attack first.

Aegon attacks first, Loras raise his sword to block the attack but Aegon pushes the sword away quickly and attacks again confusing Loras. He attacks towards his sword fighting hand, Loras quickly blocks it but the sword hit his shoulder, but only a little.

Aegon steps back and Loras attacks, Aegon blocks his attack, he was fully focused on Loras and seeing he was trying to hit him in the chest. Aegon takes steps away and keeps backing away from his blows waiting for an opportunity to strike. Loras then tries to strike his right hand when Aegon takes a step forward to his left and dodges his sword and hits Loras with all his strength in the chest throwing him in the ground gasping for air.

Aegon smiled and turned to see the proud look of his uncle but when he saw Lady Margery, she looked like she was the one in the ground gasping for air and not Loras.

Aegon reaches out his hand and helps Loras get up “You did very good your grace” Loras said shaking his hand.

“Want to try again?” Lord Loras asked and Aegon accepted.

The day ended quickly, in the end Aegon won two more times and Loras won only once.

Aegon spend some time with Lady Margery but she looked less pleased today but didn’t forget to mention to him, how much she read. She mentioned how her grandmother helped her to prepare for the future.

It took all his will to not just run away, but still he needed to spend time with her.

After the day ended, he was making his way through the long corridor to reach his parent’s chamber, he reached it and was about to knock when he hears singing from inside.

He leans closer to the door and hears him singing Jenny of Oldstone.

Aegon always knew his father liked this song.

Some people always told him that his father was never the same after Lyanna’s Stark death, hell not even his mother.

Aegon knew his father loved them and always would try to find free time to spend with him and Rhaenys and mother. But Aegon knew that a part of him still was morning for Lyanna and his daughter.

_My Lost Sister_

Aegon wished he had another sister, he wondered how would she be like. Sadly no one would ever know.

He opens the door and sees his father with a harp on his hands and his mother with tears in her eyes “Yes Egg” his father asked removing his tears from his face and trying to look strong in front of his son.

“Can you sing that song again?” He asked, his father looked surprised and so was his mother, after a short while his father nodded.

Aegon makes his way to his mother who kisses his head “I love you my egg” she said quietly and he smiled.

**Brynden “Bloodraven” Rivers**

He saw as his family was safe, Targaryen’s were still in power but for how long.

In the other side he saw as the poor boy suffered every day.

He had waited long enough, the magic blood of the boy should be awaken by now.

He had seen many different paths and all of them showed war, countless people dead because of greed.

He needed the boy to be trained and to be ready, he didn’t have a long time left in this world and the war was coming and he would make sure that House Targaryen would stay as the rulers of Westeros.

He just hoped the boy was ready, he was still very young.

A Thousand Eyes and One

The young Jaehearys was sleeping, and Brynden was prepared.

_Forgive me old gods_.


	5. Kill The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon talks with Bloodraven and learns how to warg.  
> Howland threatens Ned Stark.  
> Time Jump

**Howland Reed - 291 AC**

To say he was angry at Ned Stark was an understatement, he was furious, when he saw Lyanna’s boy, it didn’t took very long to understand that he was treated worse than even the Ironborn. He was a fucking Greyjoy and was being treated better than Jon.

He hated himself for not giving the boy to his family from the very beginning, instead he believed Ned and now the boy was suffering.

‘ _He burst open the door and sees Eddard Stark sitting on his desk like everything was alright, he looks at him “What can I do for you Howland?” He asked calmly._

_He starts walking towards him “He’s coming with me” he growled at him._

_Ned’s eyes widened, they were with fear for a second “No” he simply answered._

_“He’s coming with me whatever you like it or not” Howland responded but Ned shook his head._

_“No, Jon will stay here” he responded but Howland was having none of it._

_“No, you promised to raise him as your own child but from what I see even the Greyjoy is being treated better than your own Nephew” he yelled at the last part, he saw guilt in his eyes and sit on his chair._

_He sigh and looks on the ground for some time, “He’s still staying here, I will make su” he was interrupted by a Howland slamming his fist on the table “No” he yelled and looked directly in Lord Stark’s eyes._

_“I’m the lord of The North and I decide where my son goes” He responded and raising on his feet._

_“You seem to forget he’s not your son” Howland yelled at him._

_Lord Stark seemed like someone had stroke him._

_“I understand why you’re doing this, you blame Lyanna for your brother and father’s death.... and for Robert’s death, Lyanna is dead so you put all that blame in her boy” he added in the end and took a step forward and looked directly in Lord Stark’s eye._

_“If he doesn’t come with me I will tell the king the truth” he responded back and saw the fear in Ned’s eyes._

_He swallowed a huge breath and seemed to think what to say “You wouldn’t, you understand if you do that, you will be punished too, you will never see your children again, hell he might even put someone else as lord of your castle” He responded filled Howland with dread._

_“And do you think The North will stay down if their lord will lose his head, No they won’t, The North will declare War followed by Riverlands and The Vale” Ned said raising his tone and threatening._

_Howland takes s step back and closes his eyes and nothing but Lyanna’s boy image comes to his head._

_What Have I Done_

_He wanted to help him but he wanted to be together with his children for the rest of his days, see them grow and have children of their own. He opens his eyes and sees a grin on Ned’s face. He hated himself and hoped the gods would forgive him._

_“The Day will come when you think you’re happy and safe, and your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth and you will know the debt is payed” he said and left the Solar. ‘_

It has been a year since that happened, since he left he had visited Winterfell 4 more times and each one he gave him better clothes and feed him food on the room he was staying.

He had asked him many times how he was treated but Jaehearys was quiet as a grave.

But one thing he noticed is the boy didn’t look like a scared child anymore, No his eyes seemed to filled with confidence and didn’t take long for him to understand why.

The last time he visited, it was 2 months ago and noticed the boy was spending less and less time in Winterfell, at first he was afraid something would happened to him outside of Winterfell but he saw him going in and out of Wolfswood and each time he would return with rabbits and squirrels he found, that made Howland very happy, he didn’t need the food of Winterfell anymore but in same time he asked himself, How, he was only 8 name days.

‘ “ _Jon” he called when he saw Jon coming through the gate with two rabbits, he walks closer to him, he looks at him “Howland” Jon said and hugs him and he hugs him back._

_“How are you my little boy?” He asked and saw the boy nod his head._

_“I’m good, I’m very good Lord Reed” he answered honestly and he could see Jon really meant it but there was something different, Jon looked happy, he remembered him being very scared to even talk to people now he looked different._

_“You got two good rabbits” he said looking at the rabbits tied with a rope behind his back._

_“Yes, but I was trying to capture a deer but he run away” Jon said innocently and Howland raised his eyebrows._

_“Next time you go to hunt, call me I would like to come with you and I could teach you a few things” Howland suggested and Jon nodded in agreement._

_“I would like to go and eat now my lord” Jon said and he walks away. He looks at him while he was walking away and wonders just what was happening here._

_“It has been 3 months” he heard a voice from behind and sees an old man. His hair white and his white beard almost reached his eyes._

_The man seemed to have noticed he didn’t know him “Ser Rodrik, Master At Arms” Ser Rodrik answered._

_“What do you mean by three months?” He asked curious._

_Ser Rodrik walks closer and stays on his left “It has been three months since Jon started to hunt, at first we were afraid of him losing or getting attacked by wild animals but the boy always returned with animals captured, every time and he always goes alone. And the way how he’s treated in Winterfell, I can’t really blame him” Ser Rodrik said sadly and his head lowering._

_“Maybe is better this way” Howland said and walks away._

_But everything changed two days later when he went with Jon hunting together._

_The keep on walking and Howland was looking around when he noticed Jon stopped walking._

_He turned to him “Jon” he asked and Jon closed his eyes, he found that strange but when he opened they were conplete white._

_‘He’s warging’ Howland thought and before he knew a giant wolf was coming towards them, Howland pulls out his sword and stands in front of Jon ready to protect him “No, she’s my friend”he heard Jon’s voice from behind, he turns to him and saw his eyes turned to normal._

_The wolf walks slowly to Jon and licks his face and his tail moving around from happiness._

_Howland could’t understand what was happening, how did he know how to warg._

_“Jon” he asked confused._

_Jon looks at him smiling like never before “My lord this is my friend, Winter” he responded and the wolf looks at him._

_This was no wolf “Is he” “A Direwolve” Jon responded for him and that shocked him even more._

_The direwolve was white as snow except for the part around his legs where he was black and he was looking at him with brown eyes._

_“How do you know how to warg?” He asked when he realized that he hasn’t asked._

_To that question Jon was silent and after a few moments“I don’t know, I have trained myself” he answered but Howland didn’t really believe him but to him all that mattered is that he knew._

_“If you want I can train you?” Howland asked but he didn’t know why he even asked, Jon was able to warg into a direwolve and that was not a easy thing to do._

_Jon then turns to Winter and telling something to her and the direwolve runs away._

_Where he went he didn’t know “Come on, My lord is time to find something” Jon said and he just nodded and followed his lead._

_While walking Jon would sometimes close his eyes, they went on for some time, and then he saw a deer in front of them. Jon closed his eyes again and open them complete white, Howland then turns his head to the deer and his eyes were white too._

_Then he saw Winter coming out and attacked the deer, right before he attacked, Jon’s eyes turned to normal and Winter attacked him in the neck. He bites through flesh and bone, the blood coming out and the deer stopped struggling._

_Howland was surprised by this, he didn’t expected Jon to be so good, he then knew someone else was training him. ‘_

He was feeling horrible, he was looking at his boy and daughter and every time he would look at them, his mind would go back to Lyanna and that Jon wasn’t with his real father and wasn’t happy.

He thought the same thing many times, he wanted to help Jon but didn’t know how without causing a war.

I’m Sorry Lyanna

**Jon Snow - 290 AC**

‘ _He was standing alone in a dark Place, he then saw a man sitting on a tree, he was very old and Jon thought he was even dead._

_“Hello my child” the old man said kindly._

_“Who are you and why are you standing there?” Jon asked taking a step closer._

_He looked around and saw he was in a cave, it was very dark and he could hardly tell where he was._

_“My name is Brynden Rivers my child” the old man responded._

_Jon was surprised “But aren’t you supposed to be dead” Jon responded taking a closer look at the old man who looked to be a part of the tree._

_He remembered that he had read about Brynden Rivers or Bloodraven._

_The old man chuckle “Maybe I should be, but I’m still here” Bloodraven answered looking at Jon sadly._

_“Why am I here?” Jon asked not remembering when he came here, he was sure this was just a dream but it felt so real._

_“You’re here because I brought you, I want to help you” Bloodraven said._

_“Help me?” Jon asked confused._

_“I will help you to reveal your abilities” Bloodraven said “Have you ever heard about Warging?” He asked kindly._

_“Old Nan said that kings of old could see through the eyes of beasts” Jon answered from what he remembered that Old Nan told him._

_Bloodraven slowly nods “That’s true and that is what I will teach you” Bloodraven responded._

_“Why do you think I can do that?” Jon asked wanting to know if he could do that._

_“You have the blood needed for that my child blood of The First Man” Bloodraven answered._

_“How should I do that?” Jon asked happily._

_“When you wake up, try to warg in small animals first, like a rat, after you succeed to do that, I will meet you again” Bloodraven said and everything went dark._

Jon woke up from that dream and remembering everything, to his luck despite breaking Theon’s arm, His father refused to punish him. He decided to start trying to do what the old man said in the morning.

At first he had tried with a few rats running around in the dark corners of the castle. But he failed and didn’t progress for a week, even his father had asked why was spending time in dark places of Winterfell but Jon just said that he wanted to explore.

After failing he tried by feeding the rats with cheese and bread, at first it didn’t work but after three days, he focused on the rat and suddenly was on him.

He was very happy to finally do that.

Then he meet with Bloodraven again.

‘ “ _Very good my child, you understand you need a strong will and a bond to warg” Bloodraven said._

_“Now I want you to try a cat but remember after you are able to do that, I want you to try and warg an animal of your choosing, that you don’t have a bond with” Bloodraven said ‘_

Finding a cat in Winterfell wasn’t hard but trying to warg was hard, the bigger the animal, the harder it was for Jon.

After two weeks of failure, he had tried to feed the cat and create a bond, and after two weeks he was able to warg.

He was in God’s Wood, looking at the birds around the trees, he decided his next warg would be a bird. He had wanted to fly for a long time.

He looks at the bird, the bird was just standing there in the tree looking at other birds, Jon closed his eyes and tried to find the bird but instead he warged the cat, Jon moves away where he understood where he was.

And looked at the bird again, “Come on” Jon said closing his eyes but nothing. He sigh heavily and tried but failed.

Since he started this, he was spending more and more time alone, the only time he spend with his brothers and sister was when he sparr with Robb, who Jon let win. He would spend some time in the library to read. But always found time for baby Arya.

She always wanted him to read her the story of Visenya Targaryen or Nymeria, she liked stories like this and Jon was always more than happy to read them for her. Sansa on the other hand just avoided him like always but Jon didn’t care to have her attention.

Jon wanted the attention of his father but no matter what he did, he never had it, Jon had stopped trying to have his attention.

Right now he wanted to do what Bloodraven told him to do.

After trying for hours, he was finally able to warg into the bird, the bird was now resting at the top of his head. “You’re beautiful one aren’t you” Jon said trying to look up.

He returned to the great hall for dinner, he was hungry and wanted to eat.

“Jon, where were you?” His father asked looking at him, Robb turns to him and so does Arya, while Lady Stark and Sansa avoided him.

“I was in God’s Lord Stark” he answered and sit on his chair.

“You’re spending too much time there” His father said concerned.

“Well is much more peaceful there” Jon answered.

His father sigh “Tomorrow, me, Robb, Ser Rodrik and Jury are going to hunt I want you to come with us” his father said surprising him.

Jon noticed the cold glares Lady Stark was shooting at his father “Yes Lord Stark” Jon answered and his father smiled at him.

After eating dinner, he returned to his bed ready to sleep.

**Tomorrow**

Jon was on horseback, close to him was Robb and sadly Theon was with them, his arm was better now but he hold his tongue when it come to talk to Jon and mostly just avoided Jon.

“I hope we find a boar” Robb said looking at Jon, “Maybe, I would like to find a deer” Jon responded and Robb nodded in agreement.

He then turns to Theon “What do you think Theon?” He asked and for a moment Theon looks at him but then he turns to Robb “I don’t know, we might find nothing” he responded with a quiet tone.

Jon closed his eyes to look through his bird but found no animals near them. His father, Ser Rodrik and Jory were walking on horseback in front of them.

Sadly they didn’t give Jon or Robb any bow to use, they came more to just watch.

“Remember boys, when you go hunting is important to not make noises, if you see an animal, you want to kill, you need to be quiet and when it comes to firing a bow, if you fail, there’s no second chances, the boar or whatever that you’re hunting will run away, if you hit him, chances of running away are smaller” Ser Rodrik said with a strong tone.

“Yes Ser Rodrik” Robb said immediately.

Jon saw a crow standing high in a long tree, for a moment Jon wanted to try to warg but he didn’t wanted the others to know about this.

After hours, the found a boar, and Jory shot him in the neck causing the boar to bleed out.

They returned in Winterfell and Jon noticed his father was looking at him sometimes and Jon didn’t know why.

**After 9 Months**

Jon was hunting alone in the woods, he saw a rabbit standing there, Jon was very far away for the rabbit to hear him coming. Jon closed his eyes and warg into the rabbit, Jon returned to his body and shot the arrow right in Rabbits chest. He stands up and starts walking towards the dead rabbit when he hears a sound, Jon turns to his right to see a giant wolf walking closer to him.

Jon started shaking, he sees him getting closer and for a moment he thought he would die here. Jon knew he couldn’t run away so he closed his eyes, Jon found him and the direwolve started struggling to get him out.

But Jon didn’t wanted to give up, he couldn’t give up, after what felt like forever, Jon took control of The Wolf.

Jon returned and saw the direwolve sits on the ground looking at him, Jon grabs the rabbit and pulls out the arrow, and throws him the rabbit. The direwolve starts eating immediately and just devoured it. Jon was smiling looking at him.

The direwolve then looks at him and gets closer and starts licking his finger “Your name will be Winter” Jon said and chuckle and couldn’t believe he has a direwolve.

**Now - 291 AC**

Jon was in the forest again, close to him was Winter, right now Winter was as large as a horse, there were many times Jon thought to ride him but he wasn’t sure if she would like it.

It has been 7 months since he start going regularly in the forest to hunt, his father had asked him many times why he was doing that and telling him he was still a child but Jon just wanted to go away from Winterfell, he couldn’t bear the cold looks of the people of Winterfell.

Some people of Winterfell has even start calling him ‘The Hungry Wolf’ making Lady Stark despise him even more not that Jon cared that much anymore about her looks.

Jon would bet she made his food salty again but Jon didn’t care anymore about the food of Winterfell. And neither for his people except Arya and Robb.

It had been 4 months since Bran was born, Jon was happy for a new brother. But he only saw three times since he was born. Arya would beg him to take her with him when he went to The Forest but she was still only 3 name days.

Robb now barely ever spend time with him, he spend all his time with The Ironborn, the heir of Winterfell has an Ironborn for best friend Jon thought with a chuckle, he was still only a child but even Jon knew Ironborn and The North hate each other, hell no one in the seven kingdoms loved them. And to think his father sees nothing wrong with that.

It has been 2 months since Bloodraven hasn’t been in his dreams, the last time Bloodraven told him to try warg in five different animals, Jon was able to do that after a month but Bloodraven didn’t come.

Jon had asked him why was he training him but Bloodraven only told him he needed to prepare. Prepare for what Jon had asked but no answers.

**Ned Stark**

He was doing his work but his mind would often go back to Jon, the boy was not really staying in Winterfell anymore, only sleeping here but most of the time he spend in God’s Wood and in the Wolfswood nearby hunting.

Catelyn was happy for it and Ned knew she wished him to just never return.

Ned thought about what Howland said to him and now he was tired of it.

It has been 8 years but everytime he looked at Jon, he reminded him of Lyanna, how she betrayed them, how she betrayed Robert and got their father burned and their brother strangled, And Robert started a war for her and died for her.

He hated Rhaegar Targaryen the most, it was his fault, he was already married and had kids and lusted after a woman that didn’t belong to him.

But he was always afraid of the day The Royal family finds out about Jon, No I can’t let that to happend he knew if that ever happens, that day would be the day House Stark losses their seat as Lord of The North.

No Robb would rule after him and his children after him, he loved his children and wanted them safe and happy.

Jon will soon be 10 name days maybe the wall is the only option in which The Royal Family never finds out. Howland would’t be able to tell anyone without risking his own seat and his family.

**294 AC**

Ned was looking as Robb and Jon was sparring, Eddard Stark was no Arthur Dayne but even he could tell Jon wasn’t even trying against Robb, No he was fighting like this was the first Robb ever grabbed a sword.

How can he be so good? Ned asked himself.

Robb swings at Jon but he blocks him and pushes him away. “Come Snow, there’s no shame losing against a Trueborn, stop dancing around” Robb said mockingly.

Catelyn was by his side watching them. Ned noticed the little smile on Cat’s face when Robb said that. Ned looks back at the training yard and sees Jon swing again but this time with more strength and much faster.

Robb blocks the first two swings but he starts struggling to keep up, Jon swings at his right shoulder and Robb’s sword falls in the ground and Jon raised his sword towards Robb.

“If that’s true Stark, then imagine the shame loosing to a Bastard” Jon said and he noticed Catelyn tense close to him. He could see the rage building up in her “How dare he?” She growled.

Ned sees as Jon puts his sword and leaves.

He sigh and decides to talk with Jon.

Eddard Stark was in his solar when the door opens and Jon comes inside.

Ned looks at him and could see he was growing up but Jon wasn’t the shy boy anymore, he had changed and now acted more like a grown man.

“Lord Stark what can I do for you?” Jon asked coldly like he was talking to a man he didn’t know and had no intention to know.

“Jon, I saw you today in training yard, I should say I’m impressed” Ned said and he was truly impressed with his abilities with a sword.

Ned had no doubt if Jon continue like this he will be Sword of The Morning Reborn after 10 years.

“Jon, have you thought about what you will do with your future?” Ned asked.

“I don’t know my lord, I might go south” he answered and Ned felt himself getting tense.

“Why there?” Ned asked trying to not to show it.

“Why not? I’m sure is warmer than here and probably, if I become good enough I can become a knight and maybe if I have the chance I will become A Kings Guard” Jon answered.

Ned felt his blood turn cold as ice, he never thought Jon would wanted to become a Kings Guard, No that simply can’t happen.

“What about The Night’s watch?” Lord Stark asked a bit tense.

“What about it? Why should I Waste my life among rapist and thieves?” Jon asked coldly.

Ned sigh “Benjen is coming here, he will stay here for two weeks and then return to the wall” Ned said and to his surprise, there was barely any reaction from Jon, like he already knew that.

“That’s good Lord Stark, Is been some time since I have seen my uncle, I’m sure he will be happy to see me” Jon answered happily.

Then Lord Stark noticed that Jon not once called him father, he knew he never did when Catelyn was around but why not now.

“Jon, you. . . You know you can call me father in private” Eddard Stark said a bit afraid.

Jon looks at him “So far, you haven’t show to care for me, so why should I call you ‘father” Jon said and before he could say anything Jon left the room.

**Jon Snow**

‘ _He saw him again, after so long Bloodraven was here again “You seems better my boy” Bloodraven said looking at him._

_“What should I do next?” Jon asked._

_“Better question is where you should go?”_

_“Should I go somewhere?” Jon asked._

_“Yes my boy, I want you to go to The Wall, there’s someone there, who can help you?” Bloodraven said._

_“Help me about what?” Jon asked thinking that he must be talking about Uncle Benjen._

_“About who you are my boy. When you go there tell the master of Castle Black these words._

_‘ The Seven Kingdoms needs to be ruled by an Aegon not an Egg, Kill The Boy Egg and let Aegon be reborn’“ ._

**Howland Reed**

He was standing in his desk and in front of him a letter.

he swallowed hard and started to write.

_To Rhaegar Targaryen King of The Seven Kingdoms.._.


	6. A Letter From The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia thinks about the past and Aegon trains with his father.  
> Rhaegar receives a letter from The North.

**Elia Martell Targaryen - 294 AC**

She was in the gardens of The Red Keep waiting for her brother, it has been some time since she last saw him.

She also wanted to know if there was any information regarding the kingdoms she and Rhaegar feared would rise in rebellion again.

Because of that fear, Rhaegar and Elia accepted a betrothal between Aegon Targaryen and Margery Tyrell, Rhaegar didn't want this, he wanted Aegon and Rhaenys to have a choice on who to marry but Elia knew they didn't have the power right now. They needed a more stable Kingdom, Aegon marriage with Margery brings The Reach on their side if The Rebellion did occur.

Rhaegar was a good king but even the best of kings have enemies and no king can please everyone.

Elia felt the sun kiss her skin as the birds were singing around the garden, she always came here to calm herself or to just be alone in her thoughts. She needed to be alone to think about everything that happened, about the future of Aegon and Rhaenys.

Alone here she could think about her family, about Doran, Oberyn.

Here she would often think about Lyanna, sometimes Rhaegar would say that it was his fault that she died, she deserved a better life instead she died alone in a Tower and not among people that loved her.

Elia wished she would have been with her in her final moments, and maybe she could have changed something. But Aerys destroyed everything and Robert Baratheon.

Lyanna had told them many times she had send letters to Hoster Tully and to Robert Baratheon that she loved Rhaegar and run away with him.

No one needed to tell Elia but she knew Rhaegar believed that Hoster Tully knew the truth but hide it and let the rebellion happen because he wanted his blood on The Iron Throne.

Elia believed that too that's the whole reason why she agreed to Execute Hoster Tully or send him to the wall but he refused.

Sometimes she would think of Visenya, what kind of girl she would have been, would she have dark hair like her or silver hair of Targaryens, purple eyes or dark grey like Lya.

A year ago Tywin Lannister had asked for a betrothal between Daenerys and his grandson Joffrey Tully. Rhaegar didn't say yes but neither no. Now Cersei Lannister had born Joffrey Tully, Myrcella Tully, and Tommen Tully. Rhaegar was afraid that Edmund Tully will marry Joffrey Tully to Sansa Stark. That would be a dangerous thing to happen.

Rhaegar then had suggested a betrothal for Daenerys to marry her to Robb Stark which would tie them to the crown and risk no rebellion from them. Rhaella said that was a good plan but Daenerys was only 11 name days, she was still very young to think about marriages.

But her daughter Rhaenys wasn't that young anymore, she was 14 name days and if it wasn't for her good mother supervision, she was sure Arianna would have tricked Rhaenys into bed with a man.

Rhaegar had a feast on The Red Keep last year for Rhaeny's birthday to see if Rhaenys would like anyone who would come there but sadly she didn't like anyone, she even almost fight with one knight.

Rhaegar had hoped Lord Stark would come to this feast but like always he never came to anything. Her brother had pointed out to both her and Rhaegar about what The North was doing and that they refused everything.

So far there have been 3 tourneys and The North never came to any of them. They had completely shut themselves from the rest of the kingdoms.

The Riverlands acted like everything was alright but Elia knew that was only a play, they will probably be the first to start a war if the chance was there.

She looked at the flowers in the gardens and one of them was blue like ice, it reminded her of Lya. It had been so long but she still remembered like it was yesterday.

' _The first day Rhaegar meet her, he had told her about Lyanna Stark._

_At first, Elia was very angry at Rhaegar but at the same time she understood, she couldn't have more children and her health was very fragile._

_She asked Rhaegar after two weeks if she could meet this Lyanna or as he has started calling her SheWolf._

_She meets with her in the garden, she looked a bit tense to see her "Your grace" she said respectfully._

_Now looking at her Elia could see what Rhaegar was seeing in her, she was very beautiful and from her hands and arms, Elia knew she was wild like Rhaegar claimed, a fighter._

_"You're Lyanna Stark," she said liking the smile on her face._

_"Yes your grace, " she responded almost afraid of her, Elia understood that "You can call me Elia," she said kindly hoping that would make her feel more relaxed._

_Lyanna nodded and smiled back at her "What is that you wanted to talk about?" she asked with a smooth voice._

_"Walk with me," Elia said and Lyanna follows her. Her uncle was following behind them, she turns her head to him and he takes a few steps further to give them more space._

_"Rhaegar talked about you," Elia said looking and noticed she blushed at the mention of Rhaegar._

_"Your gr... Elia," she said a bit afraid._

_"What do you think about Rhaegar?" Elia asked and saw Lyanna looking away, "Ahh, he's a good man, I saw him how he treated the children and give them money, he's also very good at singing, and he likes how I am"Lyanna answered blushing even more._

_Elia chuckle at that "I understand it very well, in Dorne we have woman like you, who are warriors" Elia said kindly._

_"What can you tell me about your family?" Elia asked and saw the surprise face of Lyanna but she nodded._

_Elia listened to everything Lyanna told her about her family, about her favorite brother Benjen Stark. Then after she talked Elia told her about her own family._

_"Maybe we can meet tomorrow again We can drink tea" Elia suggested._

_"Or maybe we can go to ride" Lyanna suggested and Elia laughed, Lyanna looks at her confused._

_"I'm sorry Lyanna, yes we can Ride, I like to ride too" Elia answered_.

She felt tears rolling down her cheek and falling in the blue flower, she was quick to remove them. She puts the flower closer and smells, Oh Lya if only you were here with us Elia thought and hears footsteps.

She looks in front of her, it was her brother Oberyn "How is my favorite sister?" He asked kindly with a big smile.

She chuckle "Your only sister" Elia happily to see him again.

Oberyn walks closer to her and kiss her head and sits close to her and notices the blue flower in her hand "Still thinking about her?" He asked sympathetically.

Elia sigh sadly and turns her head to him "Is very hard sometimes to not think about her" she answered moving the flower around in her hands and looking at it, how beautiful it was.

"I understand, I love Ellaria and I know how I would have feel if I lost her" Oberyn responded quietly.

"But you still have your children and your husband and they love you" Oberyn said holding her left hand.

She nodded and rests her head on his shoulder, after a few moments of silence. "How is Aegon, Rhaenys and Rhaegar?" He asked looking at the garden.

"Aegon wasn't really happy to be betrothal to Margery but he understands his duties and doesn't want to fail, he . . . He is only 12 name days and yet he acts more like a grown man than a kid, he's very good with a sword and tries to read a lot" she answered honestly and being proud for her little dragon.

Oberyn chuckles at that, "Reminds me of someone" he said looking at her with the corner of his eye.

She hit his shoulder "Shut Up" she said with a small chuckle.

"He will be a good king" Oberyn responded quietly.

"Maybe I should take him to see him Dorne again, I'm sure he would like to relax for a few months" Oberyn suggested and Elia looks at him with a raised eyebrow "I didn't mean like that Elia, he . . . he's still young for that but I suggest for him to stay a year or two in Dorne after two years" Oberyn suggested.

Elia thought about it and maybe that wasn't a bad idea, Aegon really needed some free time and Dorne might be the best place, well the only other place she knew, DragonStone was a beautiful place but Aegon liked Dorne more.

"Yes, you're right but I would be coming to just to make sure, he stays away from brothels" She said to him looking at him with a warning look.

Oberyn makes a face "I don't think he would go to a brothel even if I suggested it" Oberyn responded proudly.

"What about Rhaenys? Have you thought about any betrothal for her?" Oberyn asked with an unhappy face.

Elia knew Rhaenys was Oberyn's favorite and he didn't like at all that she might marry someone she doesn't love.

"Rhaella suggested to think about Renly Baratheon or Robb Stark" she said waiting for his reaction.

Oberyn sigh unhappy "If Rhaenys was a man then Renly would have been a good choice" Oberyn said surprising her.

She had heard from Varys about Renly's choice for partner in brothels.

"Well that means he's out of the table" Elia said and gets up and starts walking around the garden with Oberyn.

"Any new information?" She asked quietly looking at Oberyn and leaning closer.

Oberyn makes a serious face "I think Westlands and Riverlands are just waiting for the chance to grab the torches and burn us, Stormlands seems to be alright, thankfully Stannis Baratheon seems to have no ill thoughts for The Crown well except for Renly, he seems to want to avenge Robert Baratheon" Oberyn answered quietly for no one else to hear.

Elia knew Red Keep was full with spies and spies from other kingdoms.

She nodded "What about the reach?" She asked and saw Oberyn chuckle mockingly.

"The Tyrells are like dogs, they're loyal as long as you throw them a bone" he answered with a smile.

"Very well but they will need a very big bone. What about The Vale?" She asked noticing some little girls playing around the garden, she wasn't sure if they were spies or just girls playing around.

_Stop being paranoid_ She told herself.

"I'm not sure, I wasn't able to get much information there, and I found none at The North" Oberyn answered quietly and with a hint of anger when he mentioned The North.

"Just because The North doesn't talk that much with the Crown, that doesn't mean they are trying to start a rebellion and remember The North was always like this, they always ignored the other kingdoms" she said and steps away from him.

"I know Elia but this whole silence, I don't like it, I just hope Riverlands won't propose a marriage to The North. I don't know how Jon Arryn feels about Ned Stark but is not out of the table that he might start a war if Lord Stark wants to start one" he said and she stopped walking and turns to him.

"I'm just saying we need be careful" Oberyn added.

"I know" she responded and starts walking again.

"How is Rhaegar?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"He's fine, he has my good mother by his side and me, he's trying to heal every wound in The Seven Kingdoms" she answered sadly.

She still remembered after three years Lyanna and her child died, Elia told Rhaegar that they could try again to have another child.

But Rhaegar had refused immediately, saying he would not risk her every again like he did before.

"I almost destroyed everything once I will never do that again" he said with tears in his eyes and kissed her.

Elia felt bad for him, she wished Lyanna was here but that just wouldn't happen.

"I think we can go inside now" Oberyn said and she nodded in agreement.

**Aegon Targaryen**

He keeps swinging his sword but Arthur keeps blocking every swing, he was trying for hours now, to try and hit Arthur at least once.

He had told Arthur to really fight against him, Aegon wanted to see if he could do anything against Sword of The Morning but he wasn't even able to hit him once.

Arthur blocks his next swing and with the other sword he hits his swords and his sword falls from his hand in the ground "I think is enough for today your grace" Arthur said respectfully and he nodded in agreement.

Aegon was breathing heavily, he was very tired and needed to rest, his face full of sweat, he grabs a skin bottle and drinks water from it.

He throws water in his hands and puts the water around his face and neck. He then hears clapping from behind him, he looks behind and sees his father smiling at him.

"I should say I'm impressed egg, you're better than me when I was in your age and give it a few years and will be Arthur with his ass in the dirt" he said jokingly and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Sure your grace, but last time your ass was in the ground" Arthur responded jokingly and Rhaegar laugh.

Aegon walks over to the other sword, he had asked Arthur many times if he could learn to use two swords. But Arthur said to learn to use one sword first.

"Ser Arthur when Can I start to learn to use two swords?" Aegon asked respectfully looking at Arthur.

"If you want your grace we can start tomorrow?" Ser Arthur asked respectfully, looking at his father who was looking at him proudly.

Aegon nodded happy "Yes I would like that" Aegon responded and walks to his father.

"Kepa, can you sparr with me" Aegon asked and his father looked surprised and smiled "Of course my little dragon" his father said kindly and kiss his head.

And starts walking towards the sparring swords "But remember, I have no mercy" his father said jokingly and Aegon laugh.

He saw his father grabs two sparring sword and hands it to him.

"Try your best" he said with a serious tone and Aegon nodded.

Arthur takes a few steps back, to give them space, his father was five feet away from him.

Aegon swings first and his father blocks it but doesn't attack back, Aegon swings again and tries to be faster, Father blocks his attacks and with one move he pushes away his sword and swings at him but Aegon moves to his right and takes three steps back trying to catch his breath.

His father starts walking around him with his sword raised, Aegon raises his sword too, his father suddenly attacks with great speed but Aegon blocks it and tries to push him away, his father pushes away his sword and Aegon swings again hitting him in the wrist of his hand. Aegon for a moment thought he hurt him but his father was just smiling at him "Again" he said with a commanding tone and Aegon attacks again.

**Rhaella Targaryen**

She was seeing as her daughter was playing with Rhaenys, her son Viserys has gone to DragonStone saying that he needed to start acting like a lord. He was 15 name days now and she agreed that it was time for him to act like a lord. But in same time she felt bad for her son not living in the same place as them. DragonStone wasn't far away but still she had her duties here to help Rhaegar rule seven kingdoms.

She thanked the gods that Viserys didn't end up to be like his father, yeh he was a bit arrogant but that was nothing compare to Aerys. Sometimes she was still afraid that this all was a very good dream and she would wake up to find Aerys still alive and rape her whenever he got excited from burning someone alive with wildfire. Sometimes she still could remember the smell of burned flesh, the screams of the prisoners begging for a quick death.

Thankfully none of her children seems to like to burn people alive.

I hope to live long enough to see the kingdom united and have no fear that a rebellion might start everyday she thought determined.

She looks as her daughter was trying to move a dagger through her fingers, Rhaenys told her she needed to know how to fight too. It took a week of trying but she finally decided to train with Rhaenys.

She was happy for this family but suddenly the door burst open and Ser Barristan comes inside "You Grace, the King" .

**Rhaegar Targaryen - 10 minutes ago**

He was walking towards the door where they had council meeting, Arthur was right behind him, he didn't know why he needed to meet with Mace Tyrell and Olenna Tyrell but was probably for Margery Tyrell.

He reached the room and only Olenna Tyrell was there waiting, Elia was there too along with Varys and Oberyn and Ser Barristan was there.

Rhaegar sits on his chair and looks at the others, "Any news Varys?" He asked wanting to know if there was anything new.

"Golden Company, they're making moves again, they're moving towards Volantis. I think they might be supporting someone, A Blackfyre" Varys said calmly.

Rhaegar sigh "Make sure for that Lord Varys" he said.

A Blackfyre was the last thing they needed.

"Anything else?" Rhaegar asked and to his surprise Varys looks at everyone's faces and then back at him.

"Dragons" he said and noticed the look of disbelief in everyone's face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked not believing it.

"Dragons, my little birds and some people around StormLands claim to have seen dragons" Varys said calmly but Rhaegar just shook his head.

"That's impossible" Rhaegar said and everyone nodded in agreement but He could see Elia wasn't sure about that.

"Anything else?" He asked but Varys shook his head.

Rhaegar then turns to Lady Olenna but before he could say anything the door opens.

The master comes inside "Your grace I'm sorry for interrupting but a letter from The North" the master said walking slowly with a letter in his hands.

Rhaegar was surprised to hear about the North after so long, he grabs the letter and notices is not from House Stark. But the sigil was A black lizard-lion on a grey-green field.

He opens the letter and starts reading.

_"To Rhaegar Targaryen King of The Seven Kingdoms._

_This is Howland Reed, lord of Greywater by the Sea. I don't know how to even write this but .... but my guilt of what I have done has been eating inside of me for years. We ... we lied... the cild survived. Me and Lord Stark and four banners of House Stark went to The Tower of Joy to retrieve Lyanna Stark and her unborn child 11 years ago. When we arrived, we didn't show them your letter to Ser Gerold Hightower to stand down but we fought because our plan was to bring Lyanna back to Winterfell to her home._

_After killing Ser Gerold Hightower, Eddard Stark went inside after we heard Lyanna scream, Ned went inside and after a short time Ned came out.... with . . . with ... your boy, with Jaehearys Targaryen._

_It was never a girl, it was a boy and Ned raised him as his bastard son Jon Snow._

_He's still in Winterfell, last time I saw him was 8 months ago, he has long dark hair with curls with dark grey eyes and with a long face._

_Yours Howland Reed_ "

Rhaegar read it quietly, his hand shaking after every word, his tears rolling down his cheek and couldn't stop, he knew Elia and everyone was calling him but all he could think of was.

_My Boy, Lya's boy_

His face lowers and touches the table.

His mind was racing and his anger spreading like Wildfire. He couldn't understand why Why Why.

_My boy as a Bastard_

"Rhaegar" he heard Elia calling him but he couldn't answer, no words were coming out.

_As his bastard son_

_He's suffering_

His mind went back and only now he remembered Lord Stark leaving in a hurry and no one ever saw the boys face.

"Your Grace" he heard the master's voice, he noticed he was still holding the letter in his hands, like it was his own heart, afraid to let it go.

"Lyanna" Rhaegar whispered and all he could think was Lord Stark. His anger was raising and he could feel he wanted to burn down the whole North.

 _All of them will pay, my son, I will save you I will save you I will_ Rhaegar swore.

_Lyanna He will be finally here_

He slowly raises his head and looks at Elia who was looking at him with a concerned look, he could hardly think anything but one thing he knew. He wanted to see him. He wanted to kiss his cheek and welcome him to his real family.

"Jaehearys".

**Jon Snow - two weeks ago**

He was preparing for his journey to the wall, he knew Uncle Benjen was coming but Bloodraven told him this couldn't wait.


	7. Regrets and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya thinks about Jon and Ned understands Jon has left.  
> Howland spends time with his family.

**Arya Stark 294 AC - 2 Weeks Ago**

She was making her way to The Great Hall, she wished he was there, he had been like this for a long time, barely staying in Winterfell anymore, in his home, why wasn't he staying here and read her tails or show her swords.

Arya was only 6 name days but even she could see the cold looks her mother gave Jon, she had yelled at her mother many times that it was her fault that Jon wasn't staying in his home anymore. At first she remembered him staying longer 3 years ago but now he even slept out there not wanting to have anything to do with any of them.

She begged and cried for Jon to take her with him in Wolfswood but both he and her mother would straight up refuse her.

' _She was alone in her bed waiting for Jon to come and read her a story like always, she looked outside the window and holding the book in her hand. She was staring sometimes at the door waiting to open and for Jon to come inside. After long moments of waiting she could feel herself falling asleep "No, I won't sleep" she told herself loudly and determined._

_'She waited and the door opens and Jon comes inside, "I'm sorry for being late" he apologized and sits close to her._

_"Now let's see a story about Nymeria" Jon said kindly and kiss her cheek._

_He opened the door and she rested her head in the pillow and looking at her brother Jon._

_Shortly she closed her eyes to sleep_ '

_She opened again just to find that it was morning and Jon wasn't there with her and the book was in her hands. She started crying_. ‘

In that day Jon had slept in the woods and not Winterfell, causing their father to think that he had run away. Only for Jon to come and act like nothing happened. Her father yelled at Jon and telling him to stay here in Winterfell in his home and she had nodded along with Bran and even Robb only for Jon to say something she didn't expect.

_"Winterfell can be everything but not my home and you, Lord Stark and your wife made sure this was never my home, I don't know what Winterfell is to me but not my Home_ "

He said that emotionless like he was talking to a complete stranger, she had start crying and hug his legs begging him to stay here with her.

Jon had hugged her and kiss her cheek "I love you little sister" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled sadly knowing he only called her sister, she didn't remember him calling Robb or Bran 'brother', hell she couldn't remember Jon calling their father anything else but 'Lord Stark' .

She remembered last year, Jon had stayed in the woods for three days and came back like nothing was wrong with that, Father had yelled at him again but what made Arya furious was her mother.

She heard mother telling father to just let him go, he doesn't want to stay, don't force him to stay. Arya had cried loudly and telling her mother that she was a monster.

Now she reached The Great Hall and Jon wasn't there, she sigh sadly and looks at the others. Robb was talking with Theon probably about girls. Bran was just standing close to them trying to hear whatever they were saying.

Arya looks at Sansa and she was talking with their mother, she sit close to Sansa and sees her father eating meat with cheese. Arya looks at her food and starts eating. She drinks some water to help it go down.

"Father is it true, uncle Benjen is coming?" Bran asked with a tiny voice looking at father.

He nodded his head "Yes, Bran and he will stay here for two weeks" Father answered quietly and biting bread and some meat.

"Father, will Riverlands have any Tourney anytime soon" Sansa asked with her stupid voice Arya thought.

Her father looks at her confused "I don't know and why are you asking?" Her father asked kindly.

Sansa smiled "I would wanted to go to a tourney and see Prince Aegon, I heard he's very handsome" she answered happily thinking about the Dragon Prince as some called.

At that question father froze and his face darkened like he just saw his worst enemy.

"I don't know Sansa, I'm not the ruler of Riverlands and Prince Aegon is not your concern" her father responded coldly, like he was a wall of ice that was talking.

Arya had noticed before that her father didn't really like the Targaryens, despite that the king was talked to be a good king, his father always talked with hatred for them.

"But Ned, he's the crown prince, perhaps we should" her mother was interrupted by father slamming his fist on the table.

Everyone looked at him surprised, Bran was looking at him scared and Sansa was looking at him sadly.

Her father looks at everyone and they just keep doing their jobs. Arya starts eating again and wanting nothing else but to go outside and maybe find Jon.

She had tried many times to try and leave Winterfell and find Jon in the Wolfswood but the guards never let her.

"Ser Rodrik have you seen Jon, I would like to talk with him?" Her father suddenly asked after minutes of silence.

"No my lord, he left yesterday for The Wolfswood and hasn't return yet" Ser Rodrik responded.

"At this point, he's more animal than human" Greyjoy comment loudly and laughing at his own joke.

Ser Rodrik closed his fist "I need to remind you that it was your ass he kicked yesterday and not once you hit him" he responded with a smirk and Arya laugh at the red face of the Greyjoy.

"Ser Rodrik, I want you to send some man in Wolfswood and find him and bring him here, I want to talk with him" Her father ordered with a commanding tone.

Ser Rodrik nodded and left the hall.

After doing stupid needle work the whole day, she finally left the room where she wasted time with Septa Mordana and stupid Sansa.

She left the room and went outside, she opened the door and walks outside, she looks around and notices Jury training her brother and Theon but she didn't see Jon anywhere.

She walks as fast as possible with her tiny legs, she walks downstairs and walks towards them "Jury where's Jon?" She asked excited to spend time with him. She was sure Jon should have returned by now.

"Ser Rodrik hasn't returned yet" he answered and her smile disappeared.

"Don't worry, they will find him soon" he said trying to make her feel better.

She stood there and looking at Robb and Greyjoy as they fight.

**Ned Stark**

He was in his solar, waiting until Jury finds Jon, he needed to talk to him. Benjen was coming here, maybe now was the best time to send Jon with him to the wall. The sooner he leaves, the sooner Catelyn's complains about him ends and the danger of him ever being discovered are much smaller. After all when was the last time The Crown went to the wall or someone from the wall went to Kings Landing.

_Yeh two birds with one stone_ Ned thought, he just hoped Benjen would agree with this, he might say that Jon was very young and not ready to come but Eddard Stark knew that wasn't true. He saw the way Jon fought with swords, he fought much better than Robb and that made Ned angrier.

If Jon wanted he could humiliate Robb in front of everyone, thankfully he hasn't done that. . . Yet.

The more Jon grow, the more he looked like Rhaegar, he had Lyanna's hair and eyes but his face and build was all Rhaegar and that irritated him even more.

To see his face, reminded him of Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen.

Sometimes Ned Stark would see Battle of The Trident in his dreams, in his dreams they always won, Robert smashing Rhaegar's chest with his hammer. He becoming the King of The Seven Kingdoms. Sometimes they would kill him together but No, the gods were cruel and he would wake up with a reminder of Lyanna's mistake in his own castle every day.

The servants of his keep would tell him about what Catelyn did to Jon's food, making very salty, not even a starving man would be able to eat that without vomiting.

He let it all pass, Ned didn't care, sometimes hehad tried to love Jon, to truly love him but No, that face and his eyes always reminded him what happened to his father, brother and Robert.

Ned now filling some papers when the door opens and Ser Rodrik comes inside with a worried look, looking at his face Ned knew something was wrong.

He gets up "We didn't find him my lord" Ser Rodrik said with a worried tone.

"Have you checked all places where he could be?" Ned asked raising his tone.

"Yes my lord, even further but no sign of him" Ser Rodrik responded.

Ned gritted his teeth "Find 50 soldiers and check the whole Wolfswood" Ned commanded, hoping Jon hasn't run away.

_I might Go South_

Ned remembered what he said, what he wanted to do with his future but Ned hoped he hasn't truly left.

_No, He should not leave_ Ned thought afraid.

 _I should send a letter to White Harbor_ Ned thought and started writing a letter, he made sure to write Jon's features, long dark hair with curls, dark grey eyes, wears black clothes and is not very tall.

He wrote the letter as fast as possible, he knew to get to The White Harbor, might take at least 10 days even if you're alone and a raven was much faster than that. He gets up and leaves the solar. He make his way to master's room and knocks.

"Come in" Ned heard him say and Ned opens the door, Master Luwin was sitting on a chair with a book on his hands.

When he saw him "My lord, what can I do for you?" He asked kindly.

Ned gives him the letter "Send this to White Harbor" Ned said with a commanding tone and the old master nodded.

Ned looks at the many books in the table but one of them catches his attention, he walks closer and brushes away a book and grabs a book.

"Warging" Ned read and found it strange for a master to read such book, he opens it and just looks at the pages.

Before he could ask "Young Jon, read them, he would read a lot about this . . . Warging" Master Luwin said.

"He did?" Ned asked surpised and thinking why would Jon read this. It wasn't a book, children usually read. It mostly was told as a tale to children, read by servants to help them sleep.

"Oh yes, he had read many books like this one, I just wanted to see if he has returned the book, he took yesterday" Master Luwin responded collecting the books together.

"What book, he took?" Ned asked giving him the book about Warging.

"An old book about dragons my lord?" Master Luwin responded and Ned felt his blood run cold as ice.

He felt like he couldn't talk, like he couldn't find his voice to say anything, after tries "Why about Dragons?" Eddard finally asked and fearing the answer.

Master Luwin turns to him after placing the books "I don't know my lord, he said he was just curious" Master Luwin responded calmly and slowly walks to his chair.

"There it is" Master Luwin said and Ned sees a book on the far table, he walk to the book and reads the title.

"Dragons of Old Valyria" he read it and grabs the book.

First few pages were just about Balerion The Black Dread. He shuts the book and left it in the table.

"Send the letter to White Harbor, Now" Ned said raising his tone at the end.

Ned left the room and his mind was racing, I hope he didn't go south Ned thought afraid and decided to ask Arya and Robb maybe they knew something.

He reached the training yard and to his luck Arya was there watching Robb and Theon fight against Jory.

He walks downstairs, Arya notices him and gets up, he looks at her eyes and notices she has been crying "Father have you found Jon?" She asked with a tiny voice, Ned knew Arya knew nothing where Jon might be so he focused on Robb.

"No Arya but don't worry we will find him" Ned said kissing her head.

"Robb, do you know where Jon might be?" He asked but Robb shook his head and returned his attention to Theon.

Ned knew Robb didn't care that much anymore since he started hunting and barely spending any time inside Winterfell.

He sigh angry "Jory, I want you to find 10 good soldiers and find Jon" he ordered.

"Yes my lord" he responded sharply and left.

_Where are you Jon?_

**Catelyn Tully Stark - 12 Days Ago**

She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy, it has been 2 days since the bastard disappeared and they had already searched the whole Wolfswood, but no sign of him.

Her husband had send letters to the other banners to search for The damn bastard. She hoped and prayed to the seven for years for the bastard to disappear and now the gods finally has answered. But one thing she noticed and hated was her husband being tense all the time. She couldn't understand why, he was a bastard, so why so worried for him.

All these years, he never showed much care for him and that made her happier but him being here always made her angry.

Each time he won against Robb, she fought the urge to throw him in the dungeons and throw the key somewhere. Sadly the bastard never tried or did something to give her enough reason to lock him in the dungeons.

When he started to stay more in the woods, she hoped a wild animal would take care of him but that never happened.

But now he seems to have disappeared, hopefully dead somewhere, she didn't care where he went, as long as he never returned here and her children were safe from him.

In the beginning Robb had tried to become friends with the bastard despite how many times she told him to stay away but thankfully, he became friends with Theon Greyjoy, not that he was a better, his people were known for rapist and brutal man. She didn't wanted him to spend too much time with the Ironborn either but Ned said everything was alright.

And thankfully her precious Sansa understood the risk of bastards and stayed away from him but Arya was a whole other deal.

She was wild and the bastard reading inappropriate stories and showing her how to fight didn't help, despite how many times she told her to stay away from him. She never listen. And now Arya has been a mess since the bastard disappeared, crying out loudly for the bastard to return.

She felt bad to see her cry but soon she would forget about him and move on and become a lady.

_She just hoped that her Sansa would become Queen like she deserved._

**Howland Reed - 12 Days Ago**

_I did the right thing, I did the right thing I did the right Thing_ Howland kept telling himself.

It has been two days since he send the letter, since that day he made sure to spend every moment with his wife, Meera and Jojen.

He would watch as Meera trained with her sword and Jojen was good at warging. He often caught himself with tears in his eyes, when he was watching. He knew he would be executed for his crimes, he just hoped that the king would leave his kids alone.

_They have done Nothing old gods, I’m the one who should be punished_ he said to himself as he prayed in front of a Weirwood Tree.

After so many years he just couldn’t stay put anymore, he would very often see nightmares of Lyanna.

‘ _He was standing in a very cold place, it was so cold that he couldn’t even move. He didn’t knew where he was, it was all dark._

_“Is this hell” Howland asked looking around._

_He then heard a voice “You Lied” he knew that voice very well, it was Lyanna._

_He then saw himself in the crypts of Winterfell in front of Lyanna’s tomb._

_He was breathing heavily and it felt it was getting harder to breathe, the air was so cold, he thought his throat would freeze._

_He tried to move but couldn’t move “You Betrayed Me” he heard the voice from Lyanna’s tomb._

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Lyanna”he said crying and his tears freezing in his skin._

_He looks at his right and sees her standing there, her eyes closed but she was as beautiful as ever._

_She slowly opened her beautiful eyes but her eyes starts bleeding and she was holding a baby in her arms._

_“He’s beautiful isn’t he” she said quietly, he looked closer at the baby and noticed he wasn’t breathing, his skin pale and Dead. “You Did This To Him” she screamed at him._

_She walks closer and he couldn’t go away “YOU DID THIS TO HIM” she screamed at him showing him her boy and he couldn’t look away._

_“All Men Must Pay_ ” ‘

He would wake up sweating and his wife Jyana would ask him what was wrong but he would always say that was a bad dream.

The more time passed the worse his nightmares got and his guily of what he had done grow.

Sometimes he would dream of Jaehearys calling for help, him being locked in a room left to starve.

‘ _He wrote and rewrote the letter at least 15 times, until he thought that this was good enough. He grabbed the letter, his hands trembling, like he was holding a glass and he was afraid that he would break it._

_“I’m sorry Lyanna for Everything” he said quietly and a tear roll down his cheek._

_He made his way to the master’s room._

_He knocked and entered “What can I do for you my lord?” The old master asked._

_“Send this to Kings Landing” he said with a commanding tone. The master looked surprised but nodded and taking the letter away from him. He stood there as the master give the letter to a raven and waited until the raven fly away. He released a sigh of relief, he didn’t know he was holding._

_“I did the right thing” he said quietly and left the room_. ‘

“Father” he escaped from his thoughts when he saw His daughter looking at him with a concerned look.

“How are you Meera?” He asked quietly and with a kind voice.

His daughter smiled sadly “I’m fine, but you’re. . . Are you alright?” She asked standing in front of him.

He sigh and took her hand on his, and made a sign to sit close to him.

“Listen to me, . . . Whatever happens I want. . . I want you to know that I love you . . . You and Jojen and your mother Jyana . . . I . . . I” he couldn’t hold back the tears. He cried and his daughter Meera asking what was wrong.

Looking at his daughter, he leans closer and kiss her forehead. She looks at him very concerned.

“Father what’s wrong?” She asked afraid and concerned, he could see she was about to cry.

“Listen to me, whatever happens to me, whatever happens, never try to avenge me, try to live your life and be Happy” he said quietly and hugging her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next chapter will be longer and probably takes two days to Update.


	8. Dragon Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon reach the wall and learns the truth and meets a Dragon.

**Jon Snow 294 AC - 12 Days Ago**

Jon and Winter were going towards The Wall, he was riding Winter through the road which led to the Wall, he was sure she didn't like this but he didn't wanted Winterfell to know what he was going to use to travel, Winter was restless but they needed to eat often during the day.

Jon still didn't know why he needed to go To The Wall but Bloodraven said it was really important and that he shouldn't waste time.

_' "Why there?" Jon asked Bloodraven, the old man sigh "I can't tell you yet but is something you wanted to know your whole life" Bloodraven responded and Jon was more shocked._

_He thought for a second and understood what Bloodraven was talking about it, "You know who is my mother?" He asked with a hint of hope that he would finally know the truth._

_Bloodraven nodded and give him a sad smile "Yes my child" he responded quietly._

_"Then who is she?" Jon asked wanting to know the answer and hoping he would know it now._

_"The time is not right yet my boy, go to the wall and that's when you will find your answer, not a moment sooner or later" Bloodraven responded determined but Jon didn't want to wait._

_"Why not now?" Jon asked with a higher tone._

_"Listen to me, have I ever give you a reason to not trust me?" Bloodraven asked with a sad smile, Jon sigh and shook his head._

_"Then trust me is important that you wait_ " '

After that Jon had wake up and left Winterfell, a place he thought of as home for a long time, being out there and free showed him Winterfell was no home and would never be.

If Winterfell is not my home then which is my home? Jon asked as tears were developing in his eyes. He had tried so hard for years to endure everything, keep telling himself that this was his home and the people in Winterfell were his family but the more time passed the more he knew that wasn't true.

His father paying less and less attention to him, making him cry thinking that it was his fault that his father didn't like him.

Crying himself to sleep almost every night, No matter what he did, it didn't matter what he did trying to catch his attention but nothing ever worked, instead, he got punished for being better than Robb.

He had dreamed sometimes about his mother, she was very beautiful and very kind in all his dreams. He would ask her who she was in hopes of an answer but that answer never came.

Winter was very fast and even within 2 days of travel he was close to the wall, but the closer he got the colder it was. It was snowing and the ground was covered with snow making it harder sometimes to walk. The winds were very cold, before leaving Winterfell he took some clothes and left in a hurry. A black outfit, was a bit bigger for Jon but he didn't mind, it was keeping him warm and he also got new boots and new gloves made of wolf-skin.

If it was night would be hard to see Jon because everything he wore was a dark color, someone would think that he was a member of Night's Watch.

"Let's rest for now," Jon said to Winter who stopped and Jon jumped down, "Thank You, my girl," Jon said and she licked his face.

He laughed "Stop, you know I don't like it when you lick my face," Jon said laughing and hugging Winter.

"Now let's look for something to eat," Jon said and Winter seemed to agree.

Jon looks up and sees a crow, he closed his eyes and found him.

He started flying around and it didn't take long to find a boar close to them. Jon returns to his body and pulls out his bow and arrow.

Jon and Winter walk slowly through the trees, he looks and sees the boar, he quickly takes control of him and Winter starts sprinting towards the boar, right before she attacks Jon returns and Winter bits his throat killing him immediately.

Jon breaths heavily and he makes his way to the boar, Winter wasn't eating but waiting for him to get his piece. Jon pulls out his knife and cuts through skin and flesh, Blood covering his fingers, it was hard to skin the boar and despite being in a cold place Jon was sweating.

Jon opens the stomach and cuts a big piece of meat for himself. He pulls it away and looks at Winter "Is yours girl" he said and Winter started feasting on the boar.

Jon takes a bottle of skin from his outfit filled with Wine. He collects some wood and leaks wine over the wood.

Jon takes a stick snd starts moving it faster and faster to the other sticks and it took minutes of trying but the wine light up.

He was keeping his hands close to the fire, Winter just stays far enough, After a short while the fire was big enough and he started cooking his meat.

With the knife, he keeps the meat over the fire and he waits minutes until it was done.

Jon had always wondered why his hands liked the heat and didn't bother him.

He starts cutting the cooked meat into pieces and eating. "Thanks, Winter," he said to her and she was just laying on the ground close to him.

After eating, he drinks some water and rests his head on Winter's back.

"Do you think my mother is alive?" Jon asked but he felt dumb, Winter was just looking at him. "I wish she was here with me," Jon said and a tear rolling down his cheek. After minutes of just looking at the sky, Jon closes his eyes to sleep.

Jon opened his eyes in the morning and notices Winter was still in one place, he slowly gets up and Winter gets up too.

"You're lazy Winter," Jon said to her and she looks at him with a surprised look.

Winter starts eating on the dead boar again and He eats some meat from last night. After eating as much as he could Jon gets up and mount Winter.

**1 Week Ago**

Jon and Winter finally reached the Wall, it was much colder but Jon couldn't deny how beautiful it looked. The Wall was much larger than he ever thought, it looked like it never ends and Jon asked himself how could someone ever build something like that. He had heard tales of Bran The Builder like everyone else. That he was the one who builds the wall and even Winterfell, the ancient seat of House Stark.

Jon reaches the gate and behind him was Winter.

"Who are you?" The man asked at the top of the gates.

"My name is Jon Snow, I'm here to join" Jon responded quickly.

The soldier nodded "Open The Gates" he shouted and the gates slowly open. He walks inside and is greeted by two brothers of Night's Watch.

"You said you're here to Join," the man asked and Jon nodded.

"Very well, follow us, to meet Lord Commander Mormont," one of the men said with a harsh tone. Jon nodded and followed them.

Winter walks behind "You better chain that beast somewhere" one of them said pointing a finger to Winter who started growling.

"She’s no beast and she won't hurt anyone" Jon responded with a hint of anger.

"Listen to me, I don't know what he will do but that beasts stays outside," the man said raising his tone and taking a step closer causing Winter to move closer too and showing her teeth. Jon saw the man's hand was going to the sword, Jon knew Winter was faster but the last thing he needed right now was too cause trouble.

He turns to Winter "Stay here" he said kindly and Winter relaxed and sit on the ground and was just looking at them. Jon turns to the two soldiers and they looked at him dumbfounded.

Jon follows them and they entered a cabin.

"Lord Commander, this boy here says he wants to join," the soldier said.

Jon looks at the lord commander, he was old, with white hair and a long beard.

He looks at Jon "You are?" He asked.

"Jon Snow" he answered and the commander raised his eyebrow and looks at the other two "Leave us" he commanded and they left.

"You understand, your father has sent a raven to every lord of The North looking for you," he said sitting on his chair and looking at him.

Jon sigh "I didn't know that and I'm not interested to return to Winterfell" Jon responded coldly and saw the surprise look of The Lord Commander.

"You're still young to join," he said looking at Jon's face, chest, and shoulder.

"You're very well build, I give you that but you're still very young," Lord Commander said kindly.

"Lord Commander, can I see the master?" He asked, he looks at him surprised and confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"I need to speak with him" Jon responded honestly, the lord commander seemed to think about it.

"Very well, his chamber is close to the library, you can stay here for a day or two if you want but not longer," Lord Commander said seriously looking at Jon.

He nodded and gets up and leaves the room.

After searching a bit around the castle, he found the chamber with the help of a brother of Night's Watch named Arti

"Here," he said and Jon opens the door "Don't stay long, he's very old," Arti said and Jon just nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Who are you, young man?" The old master asked, there was a candle burning on the table in front of the old master, Jon could see his face was old, a few hairs left in his head and blinded eyes.

"My name is Jon Snow" Jon responded walking closer to the master and sitting in the chair.

"A new brother?" He asked kindly.

"No master, I'm not here to join" Jon responded and thinking why would he needed to meet him and how could the old master know anything about him.

"Why are you here young man?" He asked, his eyes closed but Jon could swear he could see.

" The Seven Kingdoms need to be ruled by an Aegon, not an egg, kill the boy, egg, and let Aegon Be Reborn," Jon said quietly and the old master gasped.

After a few moments "How do you know that?" He asked with a higher tone.

"Bloodraven told me" Jon responded and could see the master was confused. After a few moments, He seemed to relax "Do you know who I'm young man?" The master asked.

"Aemon Targaryen" Jon responded with a respectful tone.

The old master seemed to be thinking about something and for a few minutes there was silence "Can I?" He asked reaching out his hand.

Jon didn't understand what he wanted to do "I don't understand" Jon responded confused.

"Let me touch your face," he asked kindly, Jon was more confused but leans forward and his hand touches his chin, jawline, his nose, cheek, and hair.

The breathing of the old master seems to get harder "Your color of hair and eyes?" He asked.

"Long dark hair and Dark Grey Eyes" saying that Jon saw the master's face suddenly filled with sadness and there was a hint of anger.

"Oh my boy, the world is filled with bad people, cruel people," the master said his head down and he was looking at the table.

"I don't understand" Jon responded, what was wrong and why would he say that.

The old master sigh sadly "Did Lord Stark ever tell you about your mother?" He asked his voice kinder.

Jon found that strange, why would Aemon Targaryen ask that question to him, he didn't know him.

"I. . . No, he never said anything" Jon responded sadly thinking about his mother.

"Your hair and eyes are just like Rhaegar described her in his letters," the old master said and Jon was shocked.

_Rhaegar, Rhaegar Targaryen The King_ Jon thought and he was sure he heard him wrong.

"Rhaegar, you mean the king?" Jon asked.

"Yes my boy, your hair and and eyes are hers but your face is very similar to my brother Aegon," the old master said with a genuine smile but Jon felt his heart stop.

_Why what what he does he mean by that, how How can I look like his brother Aegon, that's That's impossible_ Jon thought sure and feeling his heart beating in his throat.

He swallowed a huge breath "What. . . What do you mean my hair and eyes are like her? Like who?" Jon asked and his mind racing.

"Like Lyanna Stark my nephew, she was your mother and Rhaegar Targaryen is your father" he answered and took his hands on his "You're alive" he added and tears rolling down his cheek.

_Nothing_

_There was no Answer from Jon_

_Not even a whisper_

Jon felt he couldn't breathe, his mind was just racing and thinking about what the old master just said.

_Your mother was Lyanna Stark_

_But but but she was married to King Rhaegar_

He felt like the whole world was spinning, he couldn't believe it.

_Your father is Rhaegar Targaryen_

_You're no Bastard_ the mind told him.

_Why Why Would Why Would Lord Stark Take Me Then it It Doesn't make Sense_

Jon's mind was going through everything that happened in his life, his father's constant denial to talk about his mother, and his clear hatred for the Targaryens. Him letting him to Suffer.

_How How How Could you Why You Monster, You Took Took TOOK ME AWAY_ Jon screamed inside, tears coming out like rain.

He felt he was on the ground but he didn't care.

_My Mother Was Dead The Whole TIME_

_HOW COULD YOU_

"WHY" Jon screamed and hitting the floor with all his strength, he felt the wood snap but Jon didn't care.

_My Mother Was There The Whole Time, She Will Never Come To Save Me, To Hug Me, and kissing my Cheek._

Jon felt his vision blur from the tears, his dreams were never real, SHE WOULD NEVER COME.

He heard someone talking to him in his rage but he couldn't focus No, He, He Wanted to Burn it all Down.

"Why Why Why" Jon kept asking and with each question he kept hitting the floor with his fist.

He falls on his hands and knees crying and sobbing loudly.

Jon just keeps looking at the floor, and the tears falling on the floor.

He knew mast.... uncle Aemon was calling him but he couldn't answer, he couldn't talk, he opened his mouth to talk but no words coming out.

After what felt like hours, "My boy" he heard his uncle call him.

His hand on his shoulder and he was trying Jon to make him look at him.

Jon slowly turns his head to his uncle, his uncle looked worried, "Jae please sit" he said kindly but all Jon could think of was what his uncle called him.

"What . . . What did you say?" Jon asked looking at his uncle.

"Jae, Your name is Jaehearys Targaryen" his uncle answered.

“Your father Rhaegar mentioned your name if you were a boy or a girl in his letters, your mother decided for your name Jaehearys if you were a boy and Rhaegar decided for Visenya if you were a girl” Uncle Aemon said kindly

Jaehearys smiled a little and slowly sit on the chair, despite being old, his uncle fills a glass with water for him.

He sits on his chair "I'm sorry maybe I sho" "No don't worry master Aemon" Aemon was interrupted by Jaehearys who was still looking at the table.

"Uncle, you can call me uncle" his uncle answered kindly.

Jaehearys smiled but still looking at the ground. "Look at me," his uncle said and Jae slowly turns his head to him.

"I know this is hard for you, and trust me, your family will love you and they will bring Fire and Blood to them," his uncle said but Jae couldn't answer.

After a minute of silence "Did you know anything about my mother?" Jae asked quietly and drinking the whole glass with water and filling another one.

His uncle gave him a sad smile "I never knew her my boy, but your father talked about her in his letters, he said that he loved her with all his heart" Aemon responded and Jae grows a little smile.

"She was wild, she wasn't like any other woman" his uncle added and grabbing his hands.

"If you want I will send a letter to Kings Landing right now," his uncle said but Jae shook his head.

"No, not right now" Jae responded, his uncle disagreed with him but didn't say anything.

"Can I do something for you?" He asked kindly but Jaehearys shook his head and gets up.

"No, I need. . . I need to be alone" he said and was about to open the door when he falls to the ground.

**Jaehearys Targaryen**

He was in a dark place, he didn't know where he was, when hears a voice "You Know Now" it was Bloodraven. Jon turned around and saw him in the same tree, the darkness around Jae slowly became the cave he knew Bloodraven lived.

"Why didn't you tell me from the very beginning?" Jaehearys asked harshly and with a commanding tone.

Bloodraven looks at him with a sad smile "Trust me, is The Only Way" he responded confusing Jae.

"The only way for what?" He asked with a higher tone.

"When the time comes you will understand" he responded with a tired tone.

"Now I want you to do something, This is it, this is why you have been trained to Warg," Bloodraven said proudly.

Before Jaehearys could ask, he sees in his right a kid or what looked like a kid coming towards him.

Jae turns to her and she hands him what looked like a sharp dark knife.

"What is it?" Jae asked inspecting the knife, made of strange metal or glass.

"Is dragon glass my boy" Bloodraven answered.

Jaehearys was surprised by this, he had read about dragonglass before, it was a beautiful knife.

"I want you to cut your palm with it and put your hand on the Weirwood tree," Bloodraven said.

Jae wasn't sure why he would need that "Why?" Jae asked, turning to Bloodraven.

"Is the only way to call him, to wake him" Bloodraven responded and Jae walks closer.

"Who?" He asked and putting the blade close to his palm.

"Dragons of Old Valyria" he responded and Jaehearys wasn't sure what was happening.

He felt his whole body turned cold as ice, he saw as his hand moved on his own and cut the palm, it wasn't a deep cut but enough to draw some blood, Jaehearys walks closer and put his hand on the Weirwood tree.

_**"I'm Awake"** _

Jae heard an old voice, he looks around and Bloodraven wasn't here anymore.

He then sees two green eyes looking at him, Jaehearys felt afraid but quickly pushed it away.

Jaehearys slowly saw the whole dragon, one of his teeth was as large as his body.

Jae was breathing heavily, he walks closer, Jae closed his eyes and touch Dragon's head and tries to warg him.

At that moment Jae felt Pain, like never before, he was trying very hard to not lose, the dragon was trying to push him away but Jaehearys was trying and trying to not lose this. He needed to win, he couldn't lose.

The Dragon roars at him and Jaehearys was trying to take control.

He kept on trying and trying, but was getting harder. Jae kept on trying but he knew he was losing. No No No.

He kept trying but suddenly the struggle of the dragon stopped and he warged him.

Jae opened his eyes and saw himself in a place covered with snow.

" _ **Not Bad, I have been waiting for You**_ " Jae heard the dragon talk to him.

"How, how can you talk?" Jae asked shocked.

_**" We're bonded now, Everything that you feel I feel too, I needed someone with your blood, only a man with your blood could be my rider,"**_ the dragon said shocking Jae more.

"Where are we?" Jae asked trying to understand where they were.

" _ **I'm in The North close to the wall, on an island, I have been sleeping for decades, now I'm finally Awake and I have a Bond,"**_ the dragon said and Jae could swear the dragon sounded sad.

"What's your name?" Jae asked feeling strange talking to him.

" _ **I don't have a name, the rider chooses the name, I never had one"**_ the dragon responded sadly.

"Can I give you a name?" Jaehearys asked.

_**"Yes,"**_ the dragon responded with a hint of happiness.

Jaehearys thought about a name and decided "Your name will be Bloodfyre" Jaehearys said and Bloodfyre released a huge roar.

Jaehearys opens his eyes and notices he was in his uncle's chamber. He looks at his palm and sees the cut. Jae looks around and sees someone he didn't expect.

"You finally awake, it took two days but you finally woke up," Uncle Benjen said happily and gets up.

"Uncle Benjen," Jae said confused as his uncle hugs him.

His uncle pulls away "Look at you, you have grown and become a man" His uncle said smiling but he didn't return the smile.

"Jon, you alright?" His uncle asked kindly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"My Name is Not Jon" Jaehearys screamed at him causing his uncle to take a few steps back, he looked at him shocked and confused "What do you mean?" He asked.

Jaehearys felt his anger raising "Did you know who my mother was?" Jae asked raising his tone almost yelling.

"I'm sorry Jo . . . Ned never told me," he said sadly "Did Ned tell you?" He added.

"No uncle Aemon did" Jaehearys responded with a small smile on his face.

His uncle looked at him more confused "Uncle Aemon, What . . . What do you mean?" His uncle asked and his voice only but a whisper.

It didn't take long and his uncle's eyes widened in shock "I'm sorry, I swear I did" he said but interrupted by the door opening.

His uncle Aemon comes inside and smiles when he understands that Jaehearys was awake.

"How are you, my boy?" He asked kindly but looking at Uncle Benjen worriedly.

"I'm fine" Jae answered with a kinder tone still looking at Uncle Benjen.

"I should have known, I should have never been stupid enough to think that Ned would ever father a Bastard," his uncle said sadly and looking at the ground.

Uncle Aemon looks at Jaehearys"I told him" Jae responded.

"Jon I" he was interrupted by the cold glare of Jaehearys.

"My name is Jaehearys" he responded quietly and with a threatening tone at his uncle and his uncle noticed.

"Why are you here?" Jae asked coldly.

His uncle sigh sadly "A rider came to me while I was making my way to Winterfell, he told me you were there and I rushed as fast as I could" Uncle Benjen responded.

Jae closes his eyes and felt Winter, she was close and then he feels him.

_**"I can feel your hatred, let me burn them,"**_ Bloodfyre said.

"No, we're going somewhere first," Jaehearys said and opened his eyes.

When he opened his eyes "Your dire wolve is still here" His uncle said with a hint of happiness when he mentioned the dire wolve.

"I know" Jae answered quietly and emotionless.

"Jaehearys," his uncle said with a sadder tone, he turns to him.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, after . . . After everything but trust me If I would have known, I would have taken you away myself" his uncle responded honestly.

Jae sigh "Thank You uncle," Jae said with a kinder tone and his uncle smiled.

Jaehearys then remembered, "Uncle, did . . . Can you talk to me about my mother?" Jae asked and his uncle smiled and nodded "Of course my nephew" he responded with tears in his eyes.

**Aemon Targaryen - 5 Days Ago**

When he touched his face, he knew he was a part of his family. He was happy but at the same time he felt sad, how much could Jaehearys have suffered because they thought he was a bastard. When he raged, he was afraid Jaehearys would hurt himself.

After he calmed down, Aemon wanted to follow him but then he fell to the ground, he quickly gets up and walks to him, shaking him and calling him but no response. He was afraid he would lose him, he quickly touched his neck and understood he was alive.

He then asked for help, a brother helped to lay him in his bed, Aemon checked for hours but the young Jaehearys didn't look injured.

He sigh in relief when he understood he wasn't injured or didn't look to have any sickness but why did he suddenly drop to the ground.

The next day he woke up sleeping in a second bed they prepared for him, Lord Commander suggested to move him to another room but he refused saying he might be in a very dangerous situation and needed all his attention all the time, Aemon wasn't sure if the lord commander was convinced but he didn't care.

But then Benjen Stark came rushing into his room, usually, he would be happy to see him but now he wasn't sure.

His brother prison his nephew, he didn't know if he was part of it.

' _"How is he?" He asked looking at Jaehearys who was sleeping peacefully or at least Aemon thought._

_"He's fine Brother Benjen" he responded a bit afraid of his intentions._

_He sighs in relief and gets closer to Jae and touches his forehead._

_"Poor Jon, I hope you wake up soon," he said kindly and kiss his forehead._

_Brother Benjen sits close to him and turns to Aemon._

_"What happened?" He asked and Aemon wasn't sure how to answer._

_After thinking about it "He was about to leave the room when he just dropped in the ground" He answered._

_"What will you do after he wakes up?" Aemon asked a bit afraid of his answer._

_"He left Winterfell for a reason, I want to listen to what he has to say before I decide" Benjen answered honestly, and Aemon sigh in relief_. ‘

When he woke up, he was very happy but now he just hoped that Benjen would not try to harm him. Aemon already sends a letter to Kings Landing yesterday informing them of Jaehearys.

**Benjen Stark**

He was at the top of the wall with Jon or is Jaehearys now, he still couldn't believe that he's Lyanna's son. Now he felt very angry about what Ned had done, he had visited Jaehearys a few times and didn't need to be smart to understand Jon was treated very harshly, his clothes in a very bad state, he had told Ned over and over to treat him better but they all fell in deaf ears.

Now he understood, he had willingly left Jon to suffer, He felt to go there and strangle him with his own bare hands. But if he felt like that how did Jon or the king will feel once the truth is out.

One thing that scared Benjen was Jon's eyes, his eyes were dark grey but when he yelled at him that his name was Jaehearys Targaryen, his eyes were pure green like Wildfire and after he relaxed, his eyes turned to normal, Benjen could feel that Jon was ready to burn down the whole North.

"Jo . . . Jaehearys," he said and Jaehearys turns to him.

Before Benjen could continue "How was she?" He asked with a sad tone.

He sighs "She was kind, beautiful, and wild, she used to do many things when we were kids," he said with a chuckle remembering all the stupid things they did.

"What things?" Jaehearys asked curiously.

"Once me and she put shit in Ned's shoes," he said but he noticed Jae's angry face when he mentioned Ned.

"Once she dressed up as a commoner and beat Brandon in a spar, and father yelled at Brandon for losing," he said and Jaehearys was smiling.

"Once I did something to Brandon and Lyanna took the blame for me," he said sadly, "She always wanted to help and had a hard head like a rock" he added.

"Do . . . Do you think she would have loved me?" He asked shocking him with that question.

He turns to him and puts his hand on his shoulder "Listen Jaehearys, she would have loved you with all her heart and she still does" He said but Jae didn't smile.

His eyes turn to him "Do you love me?" He asked emotionless.

"Of course" he answered honestly.

"Even if I decide to kill Lord Stark?" He asked coldly, his voice without any hint of emotion.

He swallowed a huge breath and wasn't sure what to say himself.

"Jon I," he said but was interrupted by Jaehearys shooting him a cold glare.

"I'm leaving," he said and left before he could say anything.

He was following him and he was going to the gates, "Tell Master Aemon I will return" he said and left through the gates and he stopped walking. Benjen was thinking why, his dire wolves Winter was standing close to him but then he hears a loud noise.

He looks up and sees the most terrifying thing he has ever seen, right in front of Jon lands a huge dragon, he was pure black and he looked just very big. The dragon roar and everyone panics in fear, he sees everyone running away. But Jon who just climbs on him like it was the most normal thing to do.

He saw Jon murmured something to the dragon and the dragon took the skies.

"Jon" he whispered as the dragon flew beyond the wall.


	9. A Song For War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjen thinks about Jon and Jaehearys meets Bloodraven.  
> The Golden Company starts making moves beyond The Narrow Sea.

**Benjen Stark - 5 Days Ago**

He still couldn't comprehend what happened today. He was at the top of the wall and looking at the horizon. But his mind kept going back to Jon, he still couldn't believe Jon was Lyanna's boy. He was feeling very sad for Jon, he knew he had suffered for years and he was still just a little boy. He needed love and Ned never give him that. They way how Jon behaved towards him and everyone when he visited him, it was enough to tell Benjen that Jon was treated horribly. He was just completely withdrawn, barely talking to anyone, hiding in the corners of Winterfell, trying to not be seen from the other people.

That always filled Benjen with anger, he couldn't understand why was he even there if Ned didn't care for him, why even bring him there.

But now he understood why, Ned didn't love Jon, he hated him and wanted to make sure he suffered and make sure he never gets to meet his true family.

Benjen knew his brother Ned was never the same after the deaths of Brandon and father, and Robert. He always knew that but he never thought that hatred run so deep, to go so far and steal a child from his father.

_Did Ned just think he would never get caught, what was he even thinking or maybe he didn't think at all?_

There were so many questions in Benjen's head, looking at Jon, he had grown up but he could clearly see Lyanna in him. He always thought Jon took after Ned for looking more like a Stark then his trueborn children but know he knew he took after Lyanna.

Benjen didn't know what to do, he still wanted to visit Winterfell again and now more than ever. But he didn't know how can he stay in same room with Ned now.

Thinking about this reminded him _Should I tell Ned that me and Jon knows the truth?_ Benjen asked himself and rubbing his chin. He quickly shook that thought away.

_No, I shouldn't, telling him will make metters worse, Ned might even try to do something very stupid. No I shouldn't tell him._

Benjen thought. He knew it was only a matter of time before the king knows the truth, he knew Ned had no chance of keeping his head attached to his neck but Benjen hoped he wouldn't try to do something to the kids.

The kids were all innocent and they didn't deserve what their father did.

Benjen didn't knew how far the king will go with his punishment, but he was afraid of one thing that might happen, War.

He knew the lords of The North won't stand and just accept their lord's death.

Sure some of them might accept it when they know what Ned had done Benjen thought but he knew some of them won't stay put. They will tell Robb to go to war to avenge his father, even his own mother might tell him to go to war.

Benjen just hoped Robb wasn't stupid enough to start a war, and doom thousands of lives.

Thinking about war made him think about that bloody beast, he still couldn't believe that dragon was real, he had rubbed his eyes and blink once or twice, thinking it was just a stupid dream but he knew this was no dream and Jon really had a dragon that was big as a fucking mountain.

That was the worst part, that dragon, Jon was only a kid and yet he has the control of the largest power in the seven Kingdoms. He was afraid Jon might do something very foolish with that dragon.

He still remembered the tone of Jon, that wasn't the voice of a kid, that wasn't Jon's voice. No that was the voice of a man wanting Revenge and Blood.

_Even If I wanted to kill Lord Stark?_

That question frighten Benjen, Jon was only a kid, He . . . He shouldn't be thinking things like that. No he should spend time with his friends and be loved by his family.

But Jon never had any of them, spending most of the time in the Forest for the last three years, made him look older and more serious and definitely not a kid.

If Benjen didn't know him, he was sure he would think that Jon was around 14 name days and not 11 name days.

_I just hope Jon won't get lost in his hatred, having a dragon might cause another Field of Fire._

Benjen thought and slowly walking around the top of the wall, he looked where Jon went with his dragon, he couldn't see him anymore but he didn't know where he even go and why beyond the wall. Benjen would think that Jon would wanted to meet his real family as soon as possible, or maybe he's afraid that they will treat him the same way as Ned Stark and Catelyn Tully.

He sigh and keeps looking until someone cleared his throat, Benjen looks at his left and sees Lord Commander Joer Mormont.

"Lord Commander" Benjen said respectfully.

"Nice view" he said with a chuckle.

He turns his head beyond the wall "Yes, I needed to think" Benjen said.

"I understand that but I need to talk to you alone in my room" Lord Commander said with a commanding tone.

"I'm coming then" Benjen said turning to him and following him to the lift.

While they were going down, it was complete silence. When they reached the ground, Benjen looked around and saw the mood of everyone.

All of them still shooked of what happened today, some of them were still doing their job but almost everyone was talking to someone, some of them looked scared and some just shocked.

"They are talking about . . . That thing" Lord Commander said when he noticed Benjen looking at the others.

"Can't blame them" Benjen responded as they make their way to his room.

Benjen gets inside and closes the door behind him, the old commander sits in his chair and fills a glass with wine for him.

"Sit" he said and puts the glass in front of Benjen.

Benjen takes a sip and looks at the lord commander.

"Now, I want to know what was that thing, I was inside, when I heard a loud scream and I thought the others themselves were here, when I went outside I saw that dragon as big as a mountain flying beyond the wall" Lord Commander said with a humorless tone.

Before Benjen could speak he continued "Why did he go out there and why can he ride a dragon, and where did that beast came from?" Lord Commander asked seriously.

"Have you send any ravens yet about the dragon?" Benjen asked avoiding his question.

Lord Commander shook his head "No, We are The Night's Watch, we don't intervene with the problems of the kingdom" he responded and drinking wine.

"Corn Corn Corn" the raven said and saw the lord commander give him corn.

"Well?" Lord Commander asked turning to him. Benjen swallowed a huge breath "I don't really know how to answer, I myself wasn't aware that he had a dragon until I saw like everyone else" The lord commander nodded convinced by his words.

"But why go beyond the wall then, and how can he ride a dragon, I thought only Targaryens can do that?" Lord commander asked quieter.

"I don't know, I didn't really have that much time to talk to him" Benjen responded his mind going back to Jon and the dragon.

Lord Commander sighed heavily "You still want to go to Winterfell?" He asked changing the subject.

Benjen wasn't sure himself, he didn't know if he could look at his brother and not punch him in the face for what he did. He takes another sip from the glass.

"I will go" Benjen responded after a few moments.

"Very well when you're leaving?" He asked.

"Today, I don't want to waste time" Benjen answered quickly and gets up and looks at Lord Commander for permission to leave.

"You can leave" he responded and Benjen left the room.

He quickly made his way to Maester Aemon's chamber. He knocked on the door "Come in" he heard and Benjen opens the door.

The old Maester was sitting close to the fire and looking at him, sometimes Benjen would forget that the old Maester was blind.

"Maester" he announced himself, the Maester doesn't turn to him but just keeps looking at the fire.

"What can I do for you brother Benjen?" He asked quietly.

"Did you know about the dragon?" He asked calmly and walks to pick up a chair and puts it close to the Maester.

The old Maester chuckled "No, he didn't tell me he had one, the others told me about him after he left, saying that he was larger than Castle Black" Maester Aemon responded proudly.

"I really wish I could still see I would wanted nothing more just to see a dragon once in my life" Maester responded happily but with a hint of sadness in his tone.

Benjen didn’t know what to say to that, to him the dragon was a large beast controlled by a boy of 11 name days.

Benjen swallowed a huge breath "How . . . How does it work? How ridding a dragon works? How can you be sure Jon can control him?" He asked and noticed the scoff of the old Maester when he said Jon.

"A dragon can never be controlled Brother Benjen, and if the dragon is letting Jaehearys ride him, I can safely assume that the dragon listens to Jaehearys" the old Maester responded and turns his head to him.

"How do you know his name is Jaehearys?" He asked curious.

"Rhaegar mentioned it in his many letters, he decided for Visenya if is a girl and Queen Lyanna for Jaehearys if is a boy" Maester Aemon responded.

Benjen smiled at that and was a big surprised for his sister to be called Queen.

"Tell me what you will do Benjen Stark?" He asked with a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" He asked but knowing full well what he meant.

"Will you be against your nephew or just stay here" he asked.

He thought about it for a few moments "My place is at the wall, What Ned did is treason and I would never hate or think bad of Jon even if . . . If he wants vengeance" Benjen responded and the old Maester looked convinced and turns his head to the fire.

"Where do you think he went?" Benjen asked.

The old maester looked to be thinking about this "I think there's only one place he could go, beyond the wall, To Bloodraven".

**Jaehearys Targaryen**

He found flying very relaxing and give him peace and time to think about things.

He still couldn't believe what his uncle revealed, but being able to ride a dragon proved him that Rhaegar Targaryen was indeed his father.

Thinking about him made him feel different, he didn't know what to make of it. He had never meet him and only knew of him what he heard from soldiers, servants and Maester Luwin.

He didn't know what to think of his new father, he didn't know if he would even believe him.

_Will he love me or hate me like Lord Stark_ Jaehearys asked himself and didn't know the answer. He knew Lady Stark despite him because she thought he was there to take Winterfell from her perfect Robb, even if someone would have give him Winterfell in a silver plate, he would have refused. He had no intention to stay in that hell hole, he used to call home.

He didn't know if Queen Elia Martell would think the same thing, would she look at him with the same eyes as Lady Stark or would she love him like a mother.

Again Jae didn't know the answer of any of his questions.

Being up here made him feel free of everything, here he was away of all hateful glares of Winterfell.

_**"You're thinking about your family again?"**_ Bloodfyre suddenly asked.

"Yes, I can't really think of anything else, I don't know how to feel" Jaehearys responded and still feeling strange, being able to talk to a dragon.

" _ **I understand that, I never found anyone like me, all the other dragon were different"**_ Bloodfyre responded honestly.

"What do you mean different?" Jae asked curious.

_**"They were . . . Different from me, I don't know how to explain it other than I felt different from them"**_ Bloodfyre answered with a hint of sadness.

Jae understood that feeling, the feeling of being alone and have no one around, it felt like cold.

"Does the cold bother you?" Jae asked.

_**"If the cold would have bothered me, I wouldn't be here"**_ he answered.

As Bloodfyre keep flying through the frozen land of Beyond The Wall, Jae started feeling something, he felt cold and a shiver went through him.

"Do you feel this?" Jae asked.

_**"I do, is the magic of The Great Other"** _Bloodfyre responded and Jae saw the great Weirwood Tree.

"There" he said and Bloodfyre started flying towards the tree.

He landed close to it and Jae was surprised to see how big it was, it was slightly larger than any tree he had ever seen.

Jae walks forward towards the tree and in front of the entrance was a kid. Jae couldn't understand why this kid was there.

He got closer and saw that this kid was no kid, she looked different.

"We have been expecting you" she said with a melodic voice.

"How did you know I was coming?" He asked looking at her.

Seeing it now, he knew she must be a child of the forest.

He had heard stories of old nan but never expected to see one.

Looking at her closely, Jae understood why they were called Children of The Forest, the looked like children.

Old nan had told Jaehearys many stories about them. The Children of the Forest were a sapient species that resembled humans in overall shape but significantly smaller in stature, with adults being no larger than human children. Their facial anatomy is mostly identical to that of a human albeit being very rounded and soft, like that of a young child. They also have disproportionately large and expressive eyes like human babies, which are set wider in their face than would be normal for a human child of the same height and stature.

Their skin is shown to be a pale gray-green with an apparent rough to wrinkly tecture. Similarly, their eyes have been shown to be all lime green in color. Like humans, the Children of the Forest do possess hair, however, they only possess hair on their head and lack eyebrows and body hair. The Children of the Forest also seem to possess an indigo-colored blood.

The Children of the Forest worshiped nature gods, the countless and nameless spirits of every tree, every rock, and every stream. Their religion devoted to the Old Gods of the Forest had no complex temples, but according to legend it was the Children who carved faces into the sacred weirwood trees. These carved heart trees were the closest thing to a shrine in their religion.

The Children of the Forest weren't very technologically advanced, though they were skilled at woodcraft and had a great knowledge of the plants and animals of the forest. They hunted using bows made of weirwood and used blades made of dragonglass.

The wise men of the Children of the Forest were known as "Greenseers", who are said to have had impressive powerful magic at their disposal

Looking at her now, Jae wondered just what other things were hidden in this world.

"Bloodraven knows everything, A Thousands Eyes and One" she answered with the same voice.

He sigh and follows her inside.

Jae walks inside for some time and she leads through a long tunnel, Jae looks around and feels something around him that he couldn't explain. Jae keeps moving forward and the feeling was getting stronger.

They finally reach the end and Jae understands just how large the tree truly was. Jae sees other children, looking at him with interest.

Jae then sees Bloodraven, or was he his very old uncle.

"My child" he said quietly looking at him.

Jae walks closer.

"Brynden" he greeted him and saw a small smile in Bloodraven's face.

"It has been a long time since anyone called me Brynden, sometimes I even forget that my name is Brynden and not Bloodraven" he responded quietly.

"Why am I here?" Jae asked looking at him and feeling bad for him.

"Soon the war will be upon us, my boy, My time is coming to an end but you're young and have the blood to end the war" Bloodraven responded seriously.

"War? What war?" Jae asked thinking that he was talking war among the seven kingdoms.

"The true war my boy, the war that started thousands of years ago. Remember this my boy 'When The Wall Falls, The Winter Wind Blows, in That Day The Others Will Return' " he said and Jaehearys was shocked.

_The others they're real._

He didn't know what to make of this, "Why? Why me?" He asked looking at Bloodraven.

"You're the Song of Ice and Fire, One Day you will understand everything" Bloodraven spoke in riddles.

"I don't understand" Jae said.

"As I said one day you will understand everything" he responded.

Jaehearys sigh heavily.

He then saw one of the childrens walking to him with a sword.

She gives it to him and Jae looks at it, it was very beautiful.

"Is Dark Sister my boy" Bloodraven said and Jaehearys gasped in shock.

"This... this doesn't belong to me" Jae said turning to Bloodraven.

"I can't use it my boy, I want you to use it, it is yours" Bloodraven said proudly.

"Thank You uncle Brynden" he said and saw a big smile on his face and he saw him murmured something under his breath.

"You can leave now" his uncle said and Jae was about to leave when he called him.

"When the time comes, We will meet again, perhaps even see an old friend” he said.

Jae didn't know what to say and just left but thinking that he was talking about Shiera Seastar.

**Harry Strickland**

He was walking towards the meeting, the capitans of Golden Company all gathered and ready.

He entered the large room and in the center of the table was the true heir of the iron throne Daemon Blackfyre.

Behind his back was the sword Blackfyre and in his chest the three black headed dragon.

Soon the little birds will fly and chaos will create the bridge they need to return to their home, To Westeros.

**_Chapter 7, 8 and 9 are all about what happened within the two weeks that it took for the raven to arrive in Kings Landing._ **

**_Next Chapter returns to Rhaegar reading the letter from Howland Reed_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next We Return to Kings Landing


	10. Lost Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia, Rhaella learns about Jaehearys and Rhaella makes a plan.  
> Jaehearys and Benjen make their way to Winterfell.

**Now**

**Elia Martell Targaryen**

She was sitting on the chair waiting for Rhaegar to read the letter, she found surprising that someone else except House Stark would send a letter from The North.

She looked at his face as he read and noticed something was very wrong, she saw him tense, tears in his eyes and his hands holding the letter tightly. His face looked just like when Lord Stark told them that Lya was dead with her child.

"Rhaegar" she called but he didn't respond, tears began to roll down his cheek and his face lowered to the table, she gets up and walks to him and touch his shoulder and so does Arthur calling him.

"Rhaegar what's wrong?" She called and looks at the Maester who hurried back here.

"Your grace what's the problem?" He asked concerned but Rhaegar wasn't responding to any of them, he was crying in front of everyone.

"Your Grace" Arthur called and so did Ser Barristan but no response.

She knew something terrible must have happened "Rhaegar" she kept calling him but he didn't respond, he kept crying on the table.

Her good mother comes rushing inside, she looks at everyone first then she looks at Rhaegar "What's wrong?" She asked snd walks to him and trying to make him look at her face but failing to make him look at her.

Elia saw him murmured something under his breath but she didn't hear him.

"Rhaegar" Rhaella called him again but no response from him. She started getting really concerned when Rhaegar slowly raises his head up and looks at no one in particular "Jaehearys" she heard him whisper.

She didn't know why he would mention that named. Before she or anyone could ask what was wrong "Everyone who isn't Family or Kings Guard leave Now" Rhaegar ordered seriously and loudly.

She looked shocked by that tone, she looks around the room and sees Lady Olenna with a shocked face and so was Oberyn, while Varys looked like everything was normal.

After a few moments, no one was moving and Rhaegar looks at everyone.

"Did I stutter?" Rhaegar asked with authority in his tone.

Lady Olenna was the first to walk away and then Varys who looked intrigued about what was happening with the king.

Oberyn doesn't move first but Elia gives him a deadly glare at him, he understands and leaves the room. After the door was closed Rhaella sit close to her son and Elia sit in her chair. No one really knew how to even begin.

The last time Elia remembered Rhaegar being so sad was when Lyanna and her child died but he was furious too. And she never remembered him being so angry.

"Your grace what's the problem?" Ser Arthur asked concerned and so was everyone else.

Rhaegar took a deep breath "Lyanna . . . She had a boy not a girl" he said quietly but with a furious tone.

Elia and everyone else was shocked by that but didn't understand why was he saying that, "And . . . And her boy survived, all this time he . . . He was alive, Jon Snow the bastard son of Eddard Stark is actually Lyanna's boy" he added quietly looking at no one.

It took a few moments for her to process what he just said.

_Lya's boy_

_A Bastard but how how Lord Stark said it was a girl._

Elia couldn't control her anger raising and thinking about all this.

_Why Would he do do that,_ she felt herself crying.

Her mind went back 11 years ago when All that happened. She remembered Lord Stark saying he had a Bastard son but back there she and Rhaegar were still mourning Lyanna and her daughter and didn't really ask question, about that child. And Rhaella wasn't there at the time to ask questions.

"How do you know?" She asked but knowing this was the truth, it made sense.

She remembered how Lord Stark left in a hurry and no one really took a close look at his son. And Lord Stark having a Bastard son didn't really make sense.

He looks at her and gives her the letter, she starts reading for everyone to hear.

For every word she said, she felt like a stab in her heart, she couldn't stop her tears and when she reached the part where they killed Ser Gerold, she noticed the furious look in Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan's face.

_"It was never a girl, it was a boy and Ned raised him as his bastard son Jon Snow._

_He's still in Winterfell, last time I saw him was 8 months ago, he has long dark hair with curls with dark grey eyes and with a long face._

_Yours Howland Reed"_

She finished reading the letter and she couldn't stop crying, her precious boy was suffering from a mad man.

_I'm Sorry Lyanna_ she thought crying, she had failed Lyanna, she loved her but failed her son.

"Your grace, we should go North and take him from there and take Lord Stark's head" Ser Arthur suggested but was more like a statement with a serious and furious tone and she nodded in agreement.

"We can't act foolish Ser Arthur, we should think about this" it was her good mother Rhaella who talked. Elia always had respect for her and loved her like a mother but right now she wanted to scream at her but before she could respond.

"Do you expect me to just sit here? He's there and we should go there as soon as possible, I DON'T CARE IF IT STARTS A WAR" Rhaegar responded loudly almost screaming and looked like a dragon.

"Rhaegar I understand both of you, but we need to avoid war, we can't just start a war" she responded trying to calm him but that only made her and Rhaegar furious.

"The war will happen, It doesn't matter what we do Rhaella, the war will happen" Elia said furiously.

"Not necessarily, if do this in the right way, the war can be avoided" she said but Rhaegar was having none of it.

"How do you expect we do that? The moment We execute Lord Stark, His heir and the whole bloody North will want war" Rhaegar asked sarcastically.

Rhealla gives them an apologetic look "I understand Rhaegar" she then turns to her "and you Elia but last thing we need is war. We need for every lord of The North to understand what Lord Stark did, we can't just go there with an army or order him to come here and execute him" she said trying to calm them.

"How do you expect we do that?" It was Ser Barristan who asked looking at her respectfully.

"We need to gather all the lords and explain to all of them his crimes" she said looking at Rhaegar.

Rhaegar closed his fist and his knuckles turned white "How mother?" He asked still furious.

"To gather all of them in one place and to not look suspicious, the only way is with a tourney" she said looking at everyone's reaction.

Ser Arthur looked to disagree, Ser Barristan didn't really looked to agree or disagree.

"Mother, we already had 3 tourneys and North didn't came in any of them" Rhaegar said looking at her. Elia nodded in agreement.

"That's true but this time, this tourney will be in Harrenhal, the largest tourney we ever had, The North will know if they refuse this one, they will look very bad in front of all kingdoms and they will need help if The Ironborn decides to attack again" she said looking at Rhaegar.

He sigh "Very well, but what about Jaehearys" he asked looking at her.

"Maybe we can send someone in The North to retrieve him in secret and bring him here" he said with a happier tone when he mentioned Jaehearys.

"That's not very smart your grace, we can only send someone we trust like a kingsguard, but the moment they're seen in The North, that will draw suspicious to Lord Stark that we know the truth" Ser Barristan said respectfully looking at his king.

Elia knew Barristan was trying to be careful when it came to talking about Jaehearys.

Rhaegar sigh "Very well, but what if Lord Stark comes but doesn't bring him there" he asked looking at Rhaella.

"If that happens, we will send someone during the tourney to retrieve him" Rhaella answered.

Rhaegar seemed to be thinking about this.

Elia didn't like this, she wanted her son to be here with them amongst his family and not among people who hated him.

"Very well, send a letter to every lord in every kingdom, I want this tourney to be hold within 3 weeks not later" Rhaegar said seriously.

Rhaella nodded and looks at Ser Barristan who nodded and left the room.

Rhaegar puts his hands on the table looking down, Elia walks to him and put her hand on his face, he looks at her with a sad expression on his face.

"He will be here soon" she said quietly. He smiled and raises his head again.

"Should we tell the children?" Rhaella asked looking at them.

She wasn't sure how to answer to that, they might say something that they shouldn't.

"No, not yet" Rhaegar responded instead of her.

Rhaella nodded in agreement and leaves the room. Elia looks at Ser Arthur and he leaves the room too.

Rhaegar falls on his chair looking at the table, "I should have known, I shouldn't" he said tears rolling down his cheek, Elia couldn't help but cry but right now they needed to be strong.

She puts her hand on his hand "We will bring him back and we will bring Fire and Blood to everyone who hurt him" she swore with fury in her tone. He nodded and hugged her and just let their feelings out.

**Rhaella Targaryen**

From all the things she expected to happen today, this wasn't one of them.

When Ser Barristan came to her saying that something was wrong with Rhaegar, she was afraid that he was poisoned or someone attacked him or Elia.

When she entered seeing him cry in front of everyone, she knew something had happened but didn't expect what he said.

When Rhaegar told them that Lyanna had a boy not a girl, she suspected where that was going and then confirmed by her son that she had another grandson and he was suffering from a mad man.

She felt happiness but also furious for what had happened to her grandson.

She wanted him here as soon as possible but they needed to avoid a war and not light the torches themselves.

It took all her will to not cry or just order for Lord Stark's head but she needed to be calm and not let her emotions control her.

She needed to find out any information about Jon Snow, and there was only one person who could know anything about him here in Kings Landing.

She knocked on the door and Lord Varys opens the door and looks surprised to see her there. Rhaella had never seen this man surprised before.

"Your grace how can I be of your service?" He asked respectfully and pushing the door away to let her in if she wanted to.

She walks inside and he takes a step back and closes the door behind him.

She turns to him "Do you have any information about the The North or House Stark?" She asked with an emotionless mask in her face.

He looks at her for a few moments "Nothing really that important your grace, only that the bastard of Lord Stark left Winterfell" he answered.

She felt her heart beat faster "We didn't receive any raven from Lord Stark that his son had disappeared" she responded seriously.

"Because he never send any raven to the other kingdoms" he answered calmly. She knew why he wouldn't send raven to them.

"Why do you think he left then?" She asked still emotionless.

Varys looked intrigued by her questions "I never really payed that much attention about how a Bastard is treated but my little birds told me that the poor boy, spend most of the time in the forest near Winterfell and that his treatment was simply horrible, some would even say abusive" he answered calmly.

Rhaella felt her anger raising and felt like she wanted to just burn Winterfell with Lord Stark inside. Rhaella was trying hard to not shed a tear for Jaehearys.

"I appreciate your information Varys" Rhaella said with a sharp tone like a sword.

"If I might ask, why sudden interest in the bastard of Lord Stark?" He asked clearly curious.

Calling him a Bastard made her blood boil, she wanted to cut his head for calling him like that but she didn't let her mask fall.

"Lord Stark is known as a honorable man so I found it strange that his son would leave his own home" she answered trying to sound convincing.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"People from StormLands had said that they have seen a dragon flying nearby" Varys said.

She didn't expected that, A Dragon that couldn't be true or could it.

"How many people said that they have seen, This Dragon?" She asked.

"I would say over 100 villagers" he answered and Rhaella was shocked.

_100 people is too much to think that it was just a drunked fool talking stupid things._

She thought and takes a step closer "Did they say anything else about this dragon?" She asked.

"They mentioned, he looked to be white" he answered with a shyly smile that annoyed Rhaella.

"Thank you for your information Lord Varys" she said and he nodded his head in respect.

Rhaella makes her way to the door "Lord Varys, I want you send more spies in The North" she ordered and left the room.

_It was Time For Rhaella to show her inner Dragon_

**Arthur Dayne**

He couldn't stop thinking about what just happened today. Lyanna had a boy and not a girl and he was alive. Arthur didn't knew Lyanna as well as Rhaegar or Elia but she was still a friend to him and to hear that he was treated as a bastard made him furious.

Arthur was already half convinced to go North and take Jaehaerys away from there. But he knew they needed to wait just a little bit longer.

When Elia said that they had killed Ser Gerold for no reason, he was even more furious and Couldn't stop thinking.

I should have been there. Arthur thought and angry with himself for not being there. Lord Stark would never be able to defeat him. Ser Gerold and Jaehearys would have been here with them but at the back of his head, a voice telling him that Rhaegar would have lost.

Arthur blamed himself, he should have suspected something when Lord Stark announced that he had a Bastard son, just in same time as Lyanna died from Childbirth.

_I'm Sorry Lyanna_

He said quietly and feeling tears in his eyes but he quickly removed them, he was a Kings Guard and he needed to show that he was strong and not weak.

He was walking towards his room when he saw Ser Barristan there with Ser Oswell Whent talking about something.

"Ser Barristan" Arthur said having their attention, they turn to him.

Ser Oswell was looking at him, Arthur saw from his expression that he knew the truth, he looked angry.

"Arthur" Oswell and Ser Barristan greeted him.

"Ser Barristan can we talk?" He asked looking at him.

"Ser Oswell can stay" Lord Commander Barristan said quietly.

Arthur nodded "Very well, I just wanted to say what are we going to do about Jaehearys, I mean who else knows?" He asked quietly.

"Ser Jaime, Ser Jonothor, Ser Willem and Ser Lewyn don't know yet" Ser Barristan answered quietly. Ser Oswell seemed to not like this secrecy.

"We shouldn't tell Ser Jaime" Arthur said seriously. Ser Barristan looked ready to say something when.

"I don't think that will be avoided, soon the word will spread" Ser Oswell said but Arthur shook his head in disagreement.

"No Ser Barristan would never talk to someone outside The Red Keep" Ser Arthur said but could see Ser Barristan wasn't convinced.

"We don't know that, let's just hope that the word of a secret Targaryen prince doesn't go out, we need to keep that quiet" Ser Barristan said and they nodded in agreement.

"Don't tell Ser Jaime about this" Ser Barristan said but more like an order. They nodded and spread out.

**Rhaenys Targaryen - Tomorrow**

Something was definitely happening, she could see from the faces of her father and mother that something was happening.

Last night when they all eat together, her father and mother both looked very distracted and showing different emotions in their faces.

Her father was quite as a grave and despite how many times she or Aegon or even Dany asked him what was the problem, he would only say that it wasn't their problem.

Mother said the same thing and then to their surprise their father announced that they will be having a tourney, the largest tourney ever and she didn't know why.

Father looked both very angry and happy in the same time and she couldn't understand why.

She asked uncle Oberyn what was happening but even he didn't know why they were having a tourney.

She tried to ask Arthur but he said he couldn't tell her making her eager to know what was happening.

To her surprise Jaime seemed as clueless as her.

She now reached the garden with Daenerys, "What do you think is happening?" She asked looking at Dany.

She shrugged "I don't know, Rhae, Viserys doesn't know it either and I asked my brother but he only said that we would know soon" hearing her answer make Rhae think what could that mean.

Then it hit her.

_Wait He doesn't plan to marry me to some lord_ she thought and hoping that wasn't the reason.

"Come now is time to meet aunt Elia" Dany said with her kind voice.

**Benjen Stark - 3 Days Later**

He was making his way to Winterfell, trying to reach as soon as possible, he was resting so little that at one point, his horse just stopped and wanted to rest, after what felt like hours, he started riding again.

He wanted to be there but wasn't sure how he would even be able to stay there without punching Ned.

He was riding when the horse stopped, he looks at him "Hey what's wrong?" He asked and the horse looked scared, it didn't took long and he heard a sound, like a thunder, he looks up and sees that flying mountain land close to them.

Benjen still couldn't believe that, he stayed there and waiting for Jon to come, after a short time the dragon took the skies again.

The horse seemed to relax now and so was Benjen.

He jumped from his horse and in the trees he could see Jon walking with his direwolve Winter. He looked the same but he could see fury behind his eyes.

Benjen was surprised to see him here, he didn't expect him to come here, he expected him to go straight to Kings Landing.

"Uncle" he said quietly but with the same emotionless tone.

He sigh "Jo. . . Jaehearys what are you doing here? I thought you would wanted to go to Kings Landing" Benjen asked kindly.

"I was but I want to go to Winterfell first" Jon responded harshly looking at him.

"Why? If I can ask?" He asked and Jon looked to be thinking about it, whenever to answer or not.

"She's there in the crypts, I want to see her" he answered and Benjen's eyes widened in shock for not understanding it.

He smiled and felt happy but sad in same time.

"I understand Jon" he answered and saw the look of hatred he gave him when he mentioned his old name.

_It will take some time to see him as Prince Jaehearys Targaryen and not Jon._

Benjen thought sadly.

"If you want you can stay with me, and go together there" Benjen said, Jon just nodded in agreement and mount Winter.

Seeing him riding a direwolve instead of a horse, was something he could clearly see Lyanna do.

"Jaehearys when we reach Winterfell, don't try to do anything stupid" he said but knew all that would fall in deaf ears, he knew Jon was very angry and wouldn't blame him if Jon would try to even harm Ned.

"Don't worry Uncle, I will be as quiet as a grave" Jon said sarcastically.

Benjen sigh heavily and they make their way towards Winterfell.


	11. Tears of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Benjen returns to Winterfell.  
> Jon sparr with Robb and Theon and Ned Talks with Benjen.  
> Jon visits his mother.

**Ned Stark**

He was waiting with his children for Benjen to arrive, first he thought he wasn't coming but then Benjen send him a letter explaining he needed to return to The Wall to do something but he didn't mention what.

It had been over two weeks since Jon left and Arya had made her life's mission to make their life a living hell. Everyday in the hall she would ask if Jon was found only to find a 'No', and everytime she would start making troubles around the castle. Calling Cat, different names, crying saying it was all her fault that he was gone. But the worst happened when Sansa said something Arya didn't like one bit.

_' He was in great hall waiting for all his childrens to arrive, Sansa as always would always be the first to arrive, Robb then would arrive with Theon and sometimes with Bran too, his wife would come sometimes with Rickon and often leave him with a wet nurse._

_Eddard Stark was very happy for the new child of House Stark, his house was growing larger and stronger._

_He saw as everyone came except Arya, everyone started eating, him included but then Arya comes inside with a sad face but angry too. He sigh waiting for her to ask again 'If Jon was found' ._

_Little Arya made her way to Sansa and looking at the food like she would fight with it._

_"Father where's Jon?" She asked with her childlish voice, he sigh heavily and Cat shook her head._

_But before he could answer Sansa gives her an annoyed look "Your animal bastard brother is dead" she said with a disgusted tone but before Ned could tell to not talk like that, Arya threw herself at her like an arrow, making both of them fall in the ground from the their chairs. Arya started hitting her "YOU'RE ANIMAL" she screamed at her as she was hitting her._

_Ned quickly gets up and pulls her away from Sansa, Sansa had already started crying and Arya was still throwing punches in the empty air. "You're animal just like him" Sansa yelled at her and Arya looked more furious and trying to break free from his hands._

_"Both of you calm down Now" Ned yelled at both of them, Arya stopped struggling and Sansa looks down in shame._

_"Now you will both eat like normal people" he ordered and they both returned to their food._

_Ned would be happy if that fight ended with that but that was only the beginning. Later during midday, Arya had thrown Sansa's favorite dress in the fire._

_Sansa had cried all day and Arya had only laugh out loud. Ned then had trusted Septa Mordana to punish Arya with extra needle work for a week_. ‘

Now Ned was waiting for Benjen to arrive, he was happy to see his brother again, it has been over 4 years since the last time Benjen was here. Sansa could barely remember him and Arya didn't remember him at all. Robb didn't look to be that excited for his uncle's visit.

"Open the Gates" he heard the soldier shout and the gates opens, his eyes first go to Benjen who was looking at him with an angry look but then his eyes go to the other one who was behind him and was shocked by what he saw.

It was Jon but what he was riding was no horse but a direwolve, he couldn't believe his eyes.

_Where did he get that direwolve? When and How?_ Ned asked himself as he felt everyone tense in the presence of the direwolve but before he could say anything, he saw Arya running towards him and jump to his arms crying loudly "You're Here Jon" she cried loudly in happiness, Jon hugs her back and kisses her head, Arya buried her face on his chest and just didn't wanted to let go.

"Stay Away from that beast" Cat screamed in horror but Arya didn't move away, Jon slowly jumps from the direwolve and was petting him like he was a common dog.

Arya leaves Jon's arm and looks at the direwolve in Awe "What's her name?" She asked excitedly and wanting to touch her but Cat talks again "Kill That Beast Now" she said loudly and the soldiers looks at Lord Stark for permission.

"Do I need to remind you Lord Stark that Direwolve is the sigil of your house" Jon said looking at him with fury behind his eyes, sending shivers in Ned's body. Jon had been angry with him many times but never looked at him this way, he was looking at him like he was ready to kill him. Ned couldn't believe this Jon was the same Jon who didn't talk to people.

Ned knew if he ordered to cut down the direwolve he would look bad in front of The Whole North "Stand Down" he ordered and the soldiers moved away.

Cat looked ready to protest but he silenced her with a look, Ned then turns to Benjen who was standing close to Jon and was looking at him with . . . A disgust look. Ned couldn't understand why his brother would look at him that way.

Ned saw the expression of Robb, he was looking at Jon with jealousy, Sansa was looking at him like always, not caring for him.

Bran on the other had his mouth open and looked to want to go there and pet the direwolve.

Ned cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Welcome to Winterfell Brother and Jon" he greeted them with a smile but none of them smiled back. Benjen walks towards him and Ned could see his brother was very angry and he noticed his brother closing his fist so tightly, he thought he would draw blood.

Benjen stops in front of him and for a moment Ned thought Benjen would punch him but he doesn't do it instead he hugs him and Ned hugs him back. Benjen pulls away and Jon walks to him and he saw Benjen was looking at Jon worriedly.

Jon walks towards him followed by the direwolve, "Lord Stark, is good to meet you again" Jon said emotionless. But Ned could see the fury behind his eyes. If looks could kill a person then Ned was sure he would be dead already.

_Why is this happening?_

Ned asked himself, instead of hugging him, Jon just walks away from him without a second thought. He turns to Cat, Jon grows a small smile on his face "Lady Catelyn, I have to say you look very beautiful" Jon said sarcastically shocking everyone, Everyone looked shocked while Cat looked like someone had thrown cold water in her face.

He then moves to Robb "Is been some time Stark" Jon greeted him.

"Yes How about we sparr later Snow" he responded mockingly.

Jon smiled wider "So eager to have your ass in the dirt" he responded and Robb's smile disappeared and suddenly he was very serious.

Cat looked like she was ready to explode from anger, Robb was looking at Jon angry but he didn't look to care.

Jon then turns to Bran ignoring Sansa "Can I pet your wolf?" Bran asked excitedly.

Only then Ned saw a genuine smile in Jon's face, Cat was ready to yell at him "Winter, her name is Winter and yes" Jon said rubbing his head and Bran was jumping from excitement.

"Jon, your direwolve can't stay here" Ned said seriously. Jon turns to him and his eyes were cold again, Bran looked he was about to cry "No, she can stay here" Arya cried out loudly but Jon looks at her with a smile "Don't worry Arya, We can see her later in Wolfswood" he responded and Arya stopped crying.

"Very Well, Winter, go girl" he said and his direwolve run away through the gates.

Ned was surprised how the direwolve seemed to obey him.

But he couldn't understand where did he took him.

_I will ask him later_ Ned decided.

"Everyone inside" Ned ordered and turned to walk inside. Arya quickly walks to Jon and grabs his hand.

_This is Going to be a long Day_

**Jaehearys Targaryen**

He reached his old room followed by Arya who couldn't stop asking about Winter, he opened the door and it looks smaller to him.

He wasn't even sure this is the same room, Jae was already half convinced to sleep outside with Winter rather than here.

"Jon, where did you get Winter?" She asked again looking at him with awe.

"Is been 3 years now, Winter is with me since then, she's my best friend" he said and saw Arya looked surprised before asking again.

"Wait, if that's true why didn't you tell me before?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't really know, I think I was just afraid that someone would try to take her away or maybe kill her" Jae said and saw Arya give him a sad smile.

"Jon, no one would dare to touch her, didn't you see the size of her" she said and Jae laugh.

"Yes, I have, and maybe you're right" Jae answered and walks inside his old room.

He looks around and understands he hasn't missed this place not even a little, Arya seemed to have noticed his unhappy look, she walks to him and grabs his hand "Jon, you won't leave us again right?" She asked with her tiny voice and looking at him.

Jon kneels and kiss her cheek "Of course not little sister" he answered and she jumped on his arms again.

"Is good you're here big brother" Arya said happily. Jae closed his eyes and a tear roll down his cheek but he quickly removes it with his hand.

Jae gets up "Do you want to come to sparr?" Jae asked and Arya nodded in agreement.

They reached the training yard and Robb, Theon and Ser Rodrik were already there, it looked like Ser Rodrik was beating Theon badly.

When they reached them, Theon was already in the ground, "You're very arrogant Greyjoy" Ser Rodrik said and turns to Jae and Arya.

He gives them a smile "Is good to see you again Jon, I thought we lost you" he said kindly and walks to him and hugs him and Jae hugs him back.

Ser Rodrik pulls away "Want to sparr Snow?" Robb asked serious looking at him.

Jae was about to walk to him but Ser Rodrik gets in his way "Probably is better if you fight with me first" Ser Rodrik suggested but Jae shook his head.

"There's no need Ser Rodrik" he said and walks to Robb "I'm good enough" Jae said and saw the annoying look of Robb.

Jae then takes a sparring sword and gets in front of Robb, "Five Hits" Jae said and Robb nodded and suddenly attacks him but Jae quickly blocks it and pushes away his sword making him take three steps back, Jae raises his sword and attacks, Robb puts his sword in front of him to block but Jae quickly pushes his sword away confusing Robb and making him drop his guard down, right there he swings again very fast and hits Robb three times, once in the shoulder and twice in the chest making him fall in the ground.

Robb looks at him angry and Jae let him get up, Robb attacks immediately but Jae just dodges to his left and swings two more times winning the sparr.

Jae heard the gasps of people looking but when then hears behind him someone moving, he quickly turns behind and blocks Theon's attack, Jae takes three steps back from him.

"Hey Greyjoy Stop" Ser Rodrik warned him but then Robb gets up too and attacks Jae but he quickly dodge his attacks and swings with more strength and hits Robb in the sword hand causing him to drop the sword in the ground.

Theon swings again but Jae moves to his left and swings at Theon behind his legs making fall in the ground, moaning in pain.

Jae sees the surprise look of everyone around, even Ser Rodrik was looking at him with a surprised look, Jae noticed uncle Benjen looking at him proudly.

"WoW you're the best Jon" Arya yelled and runs to him.

Jae hugs her and kiss her head, Robb gets up and looks at him furious and for a second Jae thought he would try to attack again but he just throws the sword in the ground and walks away. Theon on the other hand was holding his sword tightly, Ser Rodrik walks forward "Any problems Greyjoy?" He asked seriously and his hand on the hilt of the sword.

Theon looks at him but then just walks away, Arya laugh at him and pulls out her tongue "Yeh, Jon is the best" she shouted loudly for everyone to hear.

Jaehearys just chuckle "Jon" he heard Ser Rodrik and turns to him.

"I have to be honest I'm impressed, I have never seen someone in your age to be so good with a sword, give it a few years and I'm sure you will be a challenge even for Arthur Dayne 'The Sword of Morning" he said proudly.

Arya's eyes looked to pop out from excitement.

Ser Rodrik walks away "You hear that Jon, soon you will be Sword of The Morning the second" she said excitedly.

Jaehearys was sure he would never be able to be that good but maybe close to his level.

"Yes Arya, and maybe" He answered and rubs her hair.

Jae then walks inside along with Arya.

**Catelyn Tully Stark**

_No no no no no I wouldn't have this anylonger, the bastard finally disappeared but now he's back and he returns with a Direwolve, Why The Seven Why._

Catelyn was furious, that bastard had no place here, he wasn't supposed to ever come back, he was supposed to have died in the woods somewhere or go to The Wall.

"No" she screamed alone in her room, that bastard humiliated my son the last time they sparred but he disappeared, he finally was judged for what he had done but now he had returned with A Direwolve.

No that Direwolve should belong to Robb not to a Bastard, to the heir of The North not a bastard son of a whore.

She would tell Ned to give the direwolve to Robb or kill it, who cares.

She was about to get up and go to Ned's solar when the door opens, Jeyne Poole walks inside "I'm sorry for interrupting my Lady but were you in Training Yard, 10 minutes ago?" She asked with a hint of fear in her tone.

She just shook her head and waiting to know why she should have been there.

"The bastard defeated both Robb snd Theon in same time" she said and looked like the whole world stopped.

_No How could He, he's a bastard, They're below everyone, He must have used tricks_ she thought and her anger raising.

"Was Robb hurt?" She asked afraid that the bastard might have hurt him.

"No, nothing just bruise in his shoulder" she answered and Catelyn closed the fist tightly.

She gets up and leaves the room.

She doesn't knock and just burst open the door, Ned looks at her like she was a madwoman.

"Cat?" He asked

"He should leave, I don't care where he goes, he's leaving, first he humiliates Robb by coming here with a Direwolve and then wins against both him and Theon" she screamed the last part.

She saw the surprise look of Ned.

"He did What?" He asked surprised, “He tricked our Son and Theon” she said, after a few moments "I can't make him go away Cat, and before you ask, I can't send him to The Wall, The Lord Commander refused him saying he was still very young to Join" Ned said calmly like it was no big deal.

She was gritting her teeth almost breaking them. "Then send him somewhere, I don't care, his very existence, offends him and my house, he should not have the right to live among our true born children" she said trying to make him understand that the bastard was trying to take what belonged to Robb.

Her Ned sigh and moves his hand through his hair and walks around the solar thinking.

After a minute he stops moving and turns to her "After two more years, I can send him to the wall" he said determined leaving no place for argument.

"Very well" she said bitterly and left the solar.

**Ned Stark**

He still hasn't talk with Benjen but he knew he was avoiding him and Ned couldn't understand why, Seeing Jon with him through the gates making him felt relieved but seeing that Direwolve, he never thought he would see one.

From all the Starks, Jon was the one with a Direwolve, he now only needed a dragon to complete the set.

Ned had thought for Jon as his bastard son for so long that sometimes he would forget that Jon is not his but is Lyanna's and his name is Jaehearys Targaryen.

The name he choose was much better than the name Lyanna choose.

He still saw dreams of his brother in all but blood, Robert, he was a good warrior and a good man and he deserved happiness and not being abandoned like that from Lyanna.

He sigh and thinks about Jon, it would take at least two more years for him to be old enough to be sent to the wall, he just hopes no one finds out about him until then.

Ned would make sure this time, Jon doesn't run away, he would stay here in this castle until he reaches 13 name days and then send him to the wall where his father should have been.

Ned still couldn't believe that Jon was able to defeat both Robb and Theon, How?

Ned had asked for Ser Rodrik after Cat left, he confirmed everything Cat said, he even said that Jon wasn't trying that hard against them.

That made Ned think, how was he so good with a sword, he knew only Jon could answer them.

The day went quickly and Benjen not once came him to talk, that worried Ned, why was Benjen being so distant.

He gets up and makes his way to The Great Hall, he knew Benjen should be there.

He reached the hall and found his wife already there talking with Sansa, Robb was sitting close to Theon talking about something but then he saw both Arya and Bran close to Jon. Most definitely talking about the direwolve and his sword fighting.

Benjen was sitting close to them and didn't even look at him when he entered. He made his way to the high table and sit on his chair, he looked at his right and Benjen was talking to Jon and Arya and Bran was just listening.

The servants brought them food and Ned saw Jon wasn't eating his food. He knew why and he looked at his right and saw Cat with a sly smile on her face.

He sighed heavily "Jon" he heard the voice of Robb calling him.

Ned was surprised to hear Robb call Jon something else other than Snow.

Jon looks up at him "Yes, Stark" he responded with a sharp tone.

"Where did you get that Direwolve?" He asked with a hint of jealousy.

"I meet him in Wolfswood, three years ago" Jon answered and Ned was surprised to hear that he found that Direwolve so close to Winterfell.

"Here, there hasn't been a Direwolve south of the wall for hundreds of years" Robb responded.

"Well, I was surprised too, she came out of nowhere, for a moment I thought she would eat me" he said with a smile.

"How did you survive?" Sansa asked with a hint of curiosity on her tone.

"Well, I had captured a rabbit, she eat the rabbit instead of me and I give her food every day for almost two months and she treated me like a friend and so Did I" Jon answered.

Ned saw the surprise look of Sansa and Arya, Bran was looking at him with awe, Catelyn had her face filled with disappointment, Benjen was looking at him proudly and Ned recognized that look.

The Same look he gave Lyanna sometimes.

Ned felt his heart beat faster, felt like he was going to faint.

"Well, maybe you have bad meat" Theon said mockingly.

"You must know that better than anyone else Theon, after all you're just a rotten ironborn" he said seriously with a threatening tone in the end which send shivers of fear in Ned.

Eddard couldn't understand why was Jon acting so different, he was quiet and some time short temper but never like this.

Theon was looking at Angry "At least my mother is no whore" saying that and Jon's eyes turned pure green like Wildfire, for a moment Ned thought he was in a dream. Jon was looking at him with pure hatred and Ned and everyone heard a thunder outside. Ned couldn't understand where this thunder came from. Ned saw Jon murmured something under his breath but he couldn't hear what.

Benjen gets up and put his hand on his shoulder, Jon shrugged it off and left the hall.

Ned had heard that Targaryen were mad but changing eye color was not something he expected. He looked at everyone else.

Sansa looked scared and Catelyn was holding her hand. Robb was looking at everyone and was shocked just like everyone else.

Benjen gives Ned an angry look and leaves the hall too.

Ned was making his way to Benjen's room, the whole day had ended and Benjen not once talked to him, Ned knocked on the door.

"Come in" He heard Benjen inside and he opened the door.

Benjen was standing close to the fire, his left hand on the wall and his head resting there while his right hand was on his pocket.

Benjen didn't turn to him and just kept looking at the fire "Benjen" he said trying to get his attention but that didn't work.

"Benjen what's wrong?" He asked again with a higher tone and walking closer.

Benjen closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again and sigh heavily.

"You know, Jon remind me so much of someone" he said and turns his head to Ned "Do you know who?" He asked quietly.

Ned swallowed a huge breath "I . . . Don't know" He answered.

"Like Lyanna" he answered and Ned felt his blood turn cold as ice, he tried to think of anything to say "Well, she was his aunt, maybe he got something from her" he answered trying to sound convincing and trying hard to sound strong.

"Maybe that's the reason" Benjen answered with a small chuckle.

"Benjen what's the problem, you have been avoiding me the whole day?” Ned asked.

"I just wanted to spend time with my nephews, and nieces" he answered and walks closer to him. His eyes on fire, The last time Ned remembered Benjen so angry was when the rumors were spread that Lyanna was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen.

"I really wish Lya was with us, she deserved to live, she was young and died before her time, she and her child" he said turning away from him.

Ned didn't really know what to even say.

_Why is he talking about Lyanna?_

Ned asked himself, Ned turns his eyes to Benjen who was walking slowly to the fire again.

"I miss her too" Ned said and heard Benjen took a deep breath.

"You . . . You don't even knew her" he responded quietly.

And turns to him "If you would have known her, you would know there was never a chance that she was really raped and kidnapped like your precious Robert claimed" Benjen said with venom in the last part.

"Robert would have" he was cut by Benjen "He would what, WHAT, tell me Eddard Stark how many whores did he fuck while he was fighting a war for Lyanna" he screamed and looked ready to fight with Ned.

_Why Why is this happening? Does he know the truth? But How?_

Ned asked himself many questions and knew he couldn't really make them.

"Do you know what they say about revenge, is a sword with two blades" he said quietly and went to grab a chair and sit close to the fire.

Ned was breathing heavily "Why are you telling me that?" He asked quietly.

Benjen just shrugged "I don't like the way you're letting them treat Jon" he said.

"Jon is happy here" Ned stated but Benjen just laughed like he made the best joke in Westeros.

"Are you blind or what? Have you not noticed the way everyone looks at him here" he said and turns his head to Ned "Even you" he added with a threatening tone.

"Did you not heard what happened in Training yard today? Theon attacked Jon from behind when he was fighting Robb and Robb instead of telling Greyjoy to back off or help Jon, he attacked Jon because he was angry that he lost" Benjen said with disgust.

"Those things spread around The North like Wildfire, if I would be you I would be careful what Robb does" He said quietly and Ned felt like he couldn't breath.

"Robb is my heir" Ned said loudly.

Benjen just stands and walks to him "He is, that's why is your duty to make him a good heir and not let him spend time with an IronBorn" he said and left the room.

**Jaehearys Targaryen**

He reached the entrance of the crypts, he opened the Weirwood door and with a lantern on his right hand and he walks inside.

He keeps moving forward and he feels the king of winter were looking at him, he keeps walking forward and finds the statue of his mother. He looked at her, his eyes were already full of tears.

He stepped closer "Mother" he whispered quietly almost expecting for a respond.

In his left hand was a winter rose, and puts it in her hands.

"I'm sorry for waiting so long, but I'm here, we're finally together again" Jae said quietly and tears rolling down his cheek.

"I love you mother, more than anything, I wish you were here with me, you would meet Winter, she's . . . She's lovely and Arya, some say, she’s like you, she’s my little sister" he said swallowing a huge breath.

"I missed you mother" he said and put his hand on her cheek and doesn't feel warmth but only cold, the cold of death. He felt his knees weakened, He drops on his knees crying and hitting the ground with his fist. He couldn't stop crying and sobbing "Why? why did you abandoned me? Why didn't you take me with you?" He asked still crying and hitting the ground. He cried and cried calling for her to come to him and hold him close.

He completely lays on the ground, his head close to her feet, he stopped sobbing but he couldn't stop his tears.

"I Love You Muna".

**Cannibal (Bloodfyre)**

**The White Dragon**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will soon start updating ‘Return of The Dragons’ again. I will update both Return and Targaryen Dragons.


	12. Love and Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned talks with Jon, Jaehearys visits Howland Reed.   
> Rhaegar receives a letter from Castle Black and Tywin plots.

**Jaehearys Targaryen**

_' He didn't know where he was, all he could see was darkness everywhere, Jaehearys then turns around and sees a river of blood, the water turned red from all the killing and death. Jae could see the bodies on the field, they were rotting, crows feasting on skin and flesh. The smell unbearable, he walks around but doesn't see anyone._

_He then sees corpses moving, they were waking up, all of them stand up and looking at him with bright blue eyes._

_"Father of Monsters" he heard and everything went dark_.

Jae wakes up and he doesn't understand where he was, he quickly lift his head up and looks around and noticed he had falled asleep in the crypts. He looks up and sees his mother's tomb.

Jae then feels something soft with his hand and notices Winter was sleeping beside keeping him warm with her body.

He smiled "Thank You Winter" he said and petting Winter in the back, she opens her eyes and looks at him.

Jae gets up and so does Winter, he looks at his mother "Muna I will return tomorrow and bring you more flowers" he said sadly and touching her hands with his.

"I have heard that King Rhaegar was good at singing, I don't know how I'm with singing but I will sing you a song" Jae said with a smile and cleared his throat.

_'Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_

_Save our sons from war, we pray._

_Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

_Let them know a better day._

_Gentle Mother, the strength of women,_

_Help our daughters through this fray._

_Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,_

_Teach us all a kinder way._

_Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_

_Save our sons from war, we pray._

_Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

_Let them know a better day._

__

_Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_

_Save our sons from war, we pray._

_Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

_Let them know a better day._

_Gentle Mother, the strength of women,_

_Help our daughters through this fray._

_Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,_

_Teach us all a kinder way._

_Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_

_Save our sons from war, we pray._

_Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

_Let them know a better day._

__

_Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_

_Save our sons from war, we pray._

_Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

_Let them know a better day._

_Gentle Mother, the strength of women,_

_Help our daughters through this fray._

_Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,_

_Teach us all a kinder way._

_Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_

_Save our sons from war, we pray._

_Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

_Let them know a better day_ '

He stopped singing, "I will sing another song tomorrow" he said and spreads his arms and hugs her statue crying. He pulls away and removes the tears with his hand and walks away. He gets out and turns to the castle. But remembers Winter can't come inside, he turns to her "I'm sorry but you can't come inside" he said sadly and Winter licks his face and walks away.

Jae laughed at that and returns inside.

**Ned Stark**

' _He was in a dark place, he didn't know where he was, only thing he could notice was the cold ground, touching it, it felt cold and hard, he knew was touching stone but couldn't understand where he was. He noticed handcuffs in both of his hands. He tried to free himself but the chains were attached to the wall._

_He then hears a sound, it sounded like a door made of metal opening, he turns to the direction of the sound and another door opens, and a bright light in front of him. He couldn't see who was holding the light only that it was a lantern._

_Ned tried to see the face of the man but couldn't see beyond the lantern, he then heard a voice he didn't recognize._

_"Why did you do it?" The man asked and before he could ask what has he done, the light goes away and the door closes again, leaving him alone in the darkness. '_

He wakes up sweating, he looks around and understands he was in his bed chamber in Winterfell. He sigh in relief.

He puts his hands on his face and he thinks about what Benjen said about Jon and Robb. He didn't know what to think.

_Maybe I shouldn't have left Robb become best friend with a Greyjoy_ Ned thought and decided tomorrow to start giving Robb more work on how to become a lord, that would leave him less time to mess around with Theon.

But then his mind went to Jon, he wasn't sure anymore, it had been 11 years now, close to 12 years. Sometimes Ned would caught himself thinking that would have been better to just give him to Rhaegar but everytime he would look at his face. It reminded him why he was doing all this. _Father, Brandon and Robert, all three of them died because of you Lyanna and Rhaegar_ Ned thought.

_Only two more years and I can send him to the wall, I need to make sure he doesn't run away again_ Ned thought.

Ned looks outside the window and sees it was already close to morning, he decided to just get up and start doing his duty as a lord.

He walks outside and feels the cold wind hitting his naked skin, even in Sunmer, it was still cold here in The North.

Last night Catelyn had talked about what had happened in The Great Hall with Jon.

_' "Did you see it Ned?" She asked after he closed the door of their bed chamber. He turns to her "See What?" He asked and Catelyn looks at him like he was the biggest fool._

_"The bastard did you see his eyes, they changed color, I know what I saw" she said with a hint of fear in her tone._

_Ned sigh and removes his gloves and put them in the table nearby._

_"I saw it Cat and I . . . I Don't really know how to explain this, or maybe we were just dreaming with open eyes" he said but Cat shook her head immediately._

_"No, we both saw the same thing and even Sansa said that she saw it, there's something wrong with that bastard, he should leave before he hurts our children" she said determined._

_He sighed heavily and trying to think of something "I will ask Master Luwin tomorrow, maybe he has answers" he responded but Cat shook her head._

_"No, he's a danger, perhaps he's using sorcery or dark magic, to hurt our children" she said even more afraid._

_He puts his hands on her shoulder and make her look at him._

_"Listen our children are safe, There's no such thing as sorcery and dark magic" he responded trying to reassure her._

_She just nodded unconvinced and lay on their bed only in her night clothes. '_

Ned then thinks about Benjen and Jon, both were acting very different, Jon didn't looked to care anymore if Catelyn didn't like what he did.

_He should have known Cat will know he beat Robb and Theon and still beat them_.

Ned didn't know what to make of that, perhaps living for three years in the forest changed him.

But he couldn't understand why Benjen started talking about Lyanna last night, it was always hard for him to talk about her so Why Now?

He just hoped that Jon didn't find out somehow, who he was. That would ruin everything. He just needed two more years and the danger is away.

Ned reached his solar and started doing his boring lord work.

After what felt like hours, Ned noticed it was morning and Maester Luwin should be awake by now.

Ned left the solar and made his way to Maester Luwin's chamber, he knocked and Maester Luwin opened the door, he looked a bit surprised to see him so early in the morning.

Maester Luwin opens the whole door and Ned steps inside.

"What can I do for you my lord?" He asked kindly.

He slowly sit in a chair near the table which was at the center on the chamber. He looks at him "Jon, he . . . Last night he got mad at Theon because he said something and I noticed his eyes turned pure green" he said with a concerned tone.

The maester looks at him confused but walks towards some books "Are you sure about that my lord?" He asked looking at the titles of the books, one by one.

"Yes, even Catelyn and Sansa saw him" he answered and saw the maester picking up a book and opening, he kept going through pages but finding nothing.

"I really don't know how to explain it my lord, how you talked with Jon?" He asked slightly concerned about Jon.

Ned shook his head "No, last night he went to sleep after the trouble with Theon" Ned answered snd saw The maester putting the books back in their place.

"I would say talk to him and ask him, if he feels anything unusual" Maester adviced.

He nodded "Thank You Maester Luwin" he responded and started walking towards the door.

"Tell him to visit me later" he advised.

"Yes Maester Luwin" Ned said in agreement.

He left the room and decided to have that talk with Jon after they eat, he was walking but decided to visit the God's Wood.

He entered the God's Wood and had the same feeling as always, the feeling of this place.

He keeps walking but he starts hearing the sound of metal, he moves forward with his hand on the hilt of the sword.

Ned keeps walking for some time and sees Jon training alone but he wasn't using one sword but two swords.

He kept swinging his swords around but they weren't just swinging around, he was good at using two swords.

_Since when he can use two swords?_

He asked himself, but Jon suddenly stops and turns to his direction "Come out Lord Stark" he said and felt more like an order.

Ned's eyes widened, he couldn't understand how Jon could have seen him.

Ned comes out and starts walking towards him, he was looking at him with the same cold look.

That look was colder than the ice itself, "What are you doing here?" He asked with authority in his tone.

Jon didn't seem to care about his tone "Sparring and I feel free here" he said looking around the God's Wood, and then turns to him "It helps me Think" he added looking at Ned like he was expecting him to say something.

Ned looks at the sword he was using and noticed one of them was different, he had never seen that sword before and wondered where Jon took it.

"What do you mean feel free?" He asked his eyes going back to Jon.

"From the cold looks of Winterfell, lord Stark, this . . . Castle" he said and looking at Winterfell, "It was never my home, you made sure for that, everyday" he said with venom in every word.

Ned swallowed and felt like he couldn't breath, looking at him straight in the eye, he felt like Lyanna was looking at him, it was the same look, the look of Lyanna, the look she gave him when he told her that she would marry Robert.

I always knew you loved Robert more than me.

He still remembered her words, before she disappeared.

"Jon, I'm sorry" he said but was interrupted "Sorry, you know, years ago I would try to always have your attention but I don't really care anymore and never did you, don't pretend you care" he said coldly.

Ned was about to speak "Lord Howland Reed, he didn't visit Winterfell while I wasn't here, right?" He asked.

"No, he hasn't visit since the last time" Ned answered, Jon looked around for some time and he just nodded his head almost like understanding something.

"I have to go, I want to see if Winter is alright" Jon said and walks away from him.

**Howland Reed - Tomorrow**

He was looking as Jojen was sparring with Meera, she was always better than him.

He smiled looking at them and trying to enjoy every moment of this. He knew by now, his letter must have arrived in Kings Landing.

He was waiting everyday for the letter to arrive and tell him to come to Kings Landing, or expected The King to raise his army and March towards The North. He knew Ned would call the banners and if that happened he had a plan to tell every lord in Great Hall in Winterfell, why the king was coming.

He knew Ned would lie and perhaps him telling them what Ned and he had done, maybe that would fix something.

Is been 9 months since the last time he saw Jaehearys, last time he was spending most of the time in Wolfswood. He had become a very good warg and that made Howland happy, very happy.

Soon after he send the letter he told his wife the truth.

' _She entered in his solar and closed the door behind her, Howland had told her they had something very important to talk about._

_"Howland" he heard her voice calling him, he looks at her and makes a sign with his finger to sit close to him._

_She sits close and looks at him worriedly._

_He swallowed a huge breath "Do you remember when I told you that Lyanna's child died?" He asked almost afraid, she nodded._

_He took a deep breath "The child never died, and . . . And was never a girl but a boy, Jon Snow, the bastard son of Lord Stark is actually Jaehearys Targaryen, the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen" he said and waited for her reaction._

_At first she was just looking at him with widened eyes, she starts looking away from him and her lips started trembling "How Could You?" She asked disgust from him._

_"No matter what I say will never justify for taking a child from his father but back then I . . . I thought I was doing the right thing, until 5 years ago, when I first saw that he was treated horribly, he was treated like he was some prisoner" he said tears already rolling down his cheek._

_"You thought? . . . How would you feel if someone took away Jojen or Meera?" She asked crying._

_Howland had no answer to that, he knew he would be devastated._

_After minutes of Jonan crying, she looks at him "Have you told the king yet?" She asked and he nodded slowly._

_She grabbed his hand "You did the right thing" she said quietly_.

After that day, she had kept distance from him for a week, making Jojen and Meera very concerned.

Howland keeps looking at his children when he notices a guard coming to him.

"My lord, a man has come and wants audience with you, he said is very important" he said.

"Where is he?" Howland asked.

"In your solar my lord, his name is Jon Snow" saying that and Howland's eyes widened in shock.

He reached the solar as soon as possible, he opened the door and found Jon Snow standing there at the center of the room, close to him was a guard.

Jon turns to him and smiles at him "Leave us" he ordered and the soldier left the room.

"Jon" he said smiling but Jon doesn't move towards him.

Howland understands what was happening but then he remembers "Wait, how did you come here?" He asked curious because it wasn't easy to find this castle if you didn't know the area very well.

"By myself" he answered like was no big deal.

Howland wasn't convinced but sits on his chair and looks at Jon "What brings you here and Lord Stark didn't send any letters that you were coming?" He asked but Jaehearys was just looking at him with anger.

"You were with Lord Stark, when you went to retrieve my mother" he said and Howland's eyes widened in shock. He felt himself finding hard to breath.

"Lord Stark told you?" He asked but Jaehearys just chuckle.

"The only time he would ever tell me himself would be in my dying bed" Jaehearys said looking at him furious.

"How do you know then?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"It doesn't matter, how I know, what matters is, Why did you do it?" He asked with authority.

He sighed and looking straight in Jaehearys's eyes.

"When we took you, Ned Stark promised he would raise like you were his Trueborn son, that he would have loved you, I really thought he would stay by his word" Howland said his voice trembling.

Jaehearys looks at him, almost like studying his face.

"And you didn't care about my father, you didn't care that you would be taking a son from him or he didn't care for me?" Jaehearys asked.

"He cared" he answered immediately and looks down in the ground "When Ned told him, the king fall on his knees crying for you and Lyanna, the Queen Elia was heartbroken too" he added not being able to look at Jaehearys.

After a few moments he looks at Jaehearys and sees his eyes filled with tears.

"You understand what you have done?" He asked angry and Howland just nodded and looks at him. He was sure Jaehearys might try to kill him.

"I know what I did, I will accept any punishment, just don't hurt my family" he begged.

Jaehearys looks at him with an understanding look "I would never hurt your children" he said and Howland released a sigh of relief, he didn't he was holding.

"I send a letter to Kings Landing, the king should know the truth by now" He said and Jaehearys looked surprised.

"Thank You, lord Reed" he said and gets up.

"Thank You for all the things you did for me, when I was starving, you saved me, and I will never forget that" Jaehearys said and hugs him and Howland hugs him back. He cried while hugging him.

"Did you know my mother?" He asked innocently and pulling away.

He smiled and nodded "Of course, Jaehearys" he said and Jaehearys returned the smile.

"Can you talk to me about her?" He asked kindly and Howland was more than happy to tell him everything.

**Rhaegar Targaryen - 4 Days Later**

He was eager for this tourney to start as soon as possible, he could barely stay in one place, he wanted to meet him.

He still remembered the first night and they find out, Elia telling him that he will be with them and she and him just couldn't stop smiling. Rhaegar hardly remember the last time, they had smiled that much. But then the next day, his mother told him and Elia that Jaehearys had left Winterfell and that Lord Stark had send no letters to The South. That made both him and Elia furious. He wanted to send Arthur or Ser Oswell to find him but knew that could be dangerous. Elia told him to send his uncle in the North to find Jaehearys but Rhaegar told her they needed to wait until The Tourney.

For days he couldn't stay in one place and neither could Elia. Rhaegar even prayed to the seven to protect him and return him here.

Still no news about him and he wanted to know if he has been found. Elia had cried during night and he had hold her tight, telling her everything would be alright.

_' " He was in the bed with her, she had was sleeping like an angel, he looks down at her belly and knows a girl is growing there. The maester told them last week that Lya was pregnant, They were very happy and so was Elia. He crawls down and kiss her stomach, she giggles and open her eyes to look at him._

_"Who would have thought I would have wake up with you worshiping my belly like is a Valyria Steel Sword" she said and giggles again. He loved her sound._

_"Well here is a little Visenya, who is growing" he said and softly touching her belly and she laughed again._

_"How many times do I have to tell you is a boy" She said still smiling._

_He crawls back to her and kiss her lips, "How can you be so sure?" He asked quietly._

_She looks at his eyes "Call it a mother's instinct" she said and kiss him again this time more passionately._ '

He reached the council meeting with Elia and Ser Barristan. He entered and found Oberyn, Jon, Stannis, Lord Tyrell and Varys already there waiting.

Oberyn was playing with a coin, moving it around his fingers annoying Jon. Mace Tyrell was just looking at him, like he was his mother.

And Varys had a neutral look as always. Stannis was looking angry like the whole world was crashing down on them.

"Your grace" all of them said and bow their heads in respect.

He and Elia sit in their chair and Ser Barristan stand behind him.

His chair was black with Three Red Headed Dragon in the center while Elia's chair was Black and yellow with both symbol of House Targaryen and House Martell.

He decided to deal with Varys first, "Any news Varys?" He asked.

"The Golden Company has made a deal with The Second Sons your grace, and has bought ships from Volantis" Varys said with a neutral voice.

He sigh "Your grace, what should we do about Golden Company and whoever they are supporting?" Oberyn asked respectfully.

"Right now, we can't do anything, we still don't have information who they're supporting and what is their plan" Rhaegar said and saw Oberyn disagree but didn't say anything.

He turns to Varys again "Anything else?" He asked.

"Well the bastard of Winterfell has returned" he said and it took all for Rhaegar to not smile but before he could ask something, "Why should we care about a Bastard?" Mace interrupted like a fool, Oberyn gives him an angry look and it took all for Rhaegar to not yell at him.

"Usually I wouldn't care my lord but he returned to Winterfell riding a full grown Direwolve" he responded and Rhaegar and everyone looked surprised.

"A Direwolve, I thought there were no direwolves south of the wall" Oberyn said intrigued.

"Well, I thought the same but my little birds told me Jon Snow was raiding him like he was some horse" Varys said and Rhaegar and Elia were trying very hard to not smile.

"Interesting, I hope to meet him, would like to see this Direwolve from up close" Oberyn commented a bit excited.

Rhaegar then turns to Varys.

"Anything else?" He asked sharply.

"Rumors again about the white dragon, some people even said that they saw him hunting in the sea" Varys said with the same neutral tone.

Rhaegar noticed Mace rolled his eyes while Jon didn't look to believe it.

"There are no dragons anymore" Mace said in a tone like he knew everything.

"We will see what we do about this dragon" Rhaegar answered wanting to end this discussion.

"Anything else?" He asked and Varys shook his head.

Rhaegar then looks at Mace "How is the gold for the tourney going Lord Tyrell?" He asked.

"Oh, well is going very well, we have a lot of gold and thankfully no debts anywhere, and I would say is costing at least 200000 gold dragons to make this tourney but all we repayed by how much people will spend and other things" the old fool answered.

"Very well, thank you Lord Tyrell" he said and the lord looked very happy with himself.

"My lord, if is not a problem, I would like to talk later about something?" He asked almost afraid to ask.

"About what?" He asked.

"About a betrothal between princess Rhaenys and my son Lord Willas Tyrell" he answered and took all for Rhaegar to not roll his eyes.

Oberyn gives him a look that could kill a person, when it came to Rhaenys, he was always overprotective.

"I have to ask my daughter first" he answered and Lord Tyrell just nodded.

_They have already a betrothal between Egg and their Golden Margery, what more do they want?_ Rhaegar asked himself.

"Well if there's nothing else" he said and looks at everyone, none of them says that there was anything to worry about.

He gets up and so does everyone, they left one by one, he didn't miss the look Jon gave him but he just ignored it. Rhaegar then sees Oberyn was staying.

"Oberyn everything alright?" Elia asked looking at him.

"You better not marry Rhaenys to that flower" he said seriously.

"Don't worry, Rhaenys will only marry who she wants" Rhaegar responded and Oberyn seemed to be convinced.

"And one more thing" Oberyn said looking more seriously.

"I want to know what is happening, Why this big tourney out of nowhere, and even Rhaenys and Aegon keeps asking me what is happening?" He asked looking at Elia then to Rhaegar.

Elia had told Rhaegar to not say anything to Oberyn.

He cleared his throat "Oberyn, I want to have a tourney because I want to test the waters between each kingdom" he answered and Oberyn seemed surprised like he was expecting something else.

"You want The North to come out of their hole" Oberyn said looking at Elia.

"We want to see the lords of every kingdom, especially The Lannisters and The Starks" she answered and Oberyn seemed convinced.

"Well, I will come along with my daughters, Arianna is coming too, she wants to spend time with Viserys" he answered.

Rhaegar knew princess Arianna didn't care to meet Viserys.

Even here, he heard about how many man and even woman she beds.

"Very well Oberyn" Elia said clearly not believing what he said about Princess Arianna.

Oberyn bow his head on respect and left the room.

After he left, Elia looks at him with a smile, Ser Barristan leaves the room and leaves them alone.

"He has returned" she said happily.

"Yes he did, and A Direwolve!" He stated surprised and Elia was surprised too.

"Yes, I couldn't believe that he would have a Direwolve, and riding a Direwolve, I could clearly see Lya riding one" Elia said happily.

He chuckle "Yeh, She would definitely do that" he said. She moves and hugs him and he hugs her back.

Rhaegar turns his face to her and kiss her deeply, but then they hear a knock at the door.

They pull away and looks at the door annoyed "Come in" Rhaegar ordered.

The Maester comes inside "Sorry to disturb your grace, but this letter came from Castle Black" the maester said with a letter in his hand.

Rhaegar was surprised to hear that letter came from the wall of all places, Elia looked surprised too.

But then Rhaegar remembered that his uncle lives there. He grabbed the letter "Thank You maester" he bowed his head and left the room.

He opened the letter and started reading quietly.

_" To Rhaegar Targaryen King of The Seven Kingdoms_

_This is Maester Aemon Targaryen of Castle Black. Yesterday a boy came to talk to me. At first I thought he was there to join The Night's Watch. He told me he wasn't there to join and then he told me word per word, something that I said to Egg._

_He told me that Brynden 'Bloodraven' Rivers told him. Then I asked if I could touch his face and noticed the features of Egg. He told me his name was Jon Snow but I believe he's a secret Egg._

_He told me he has long dark hair and dark grey eyes, his face is very similar to Egg, Then I told him who I believe he is and he wasn't that well._

_Right now he's sleeping and I will keep him safe as long as he stays here._

_Aemon Targaryen '_

Reading it make Rhaegar feel very bad for his son. Elia had tears in her eyes and her head resting on his shoulder.

He swallowed and kiss Elia's head.

_He knows the truth_ Rhaegar thought and sit on his chair.

"What did he mean, he's not well?" Elia asked concerned and reading the letter herself.

"I think he didn't receive that information that well, I don't know Elia, we will soon meet him, and he will return to us" Rhaegar said kindly.

He just hoped that his son wouldn’t blame them for leaving him but a part of Rhaegar blamed himself for not understanding who he was from the very beginning.

He was here and we didn’t try to look at him or something but we never asked questions and he payed the price by living as a bastard.

"What did he mean Bloodraven told him?" Elia asked confused and pointing a finger at the part of the letter where was written.

"I don't know, how can that be possible, I never thought Bloodraven was still alive, he disappeared Beyond The Wall to never be seen again, He must be very old, I don't understand how he can live in that cold with his age" Rhaegar answered unsure.

"I hope he will come, I really want to meet him and be with us" she said quietly.

"Me too, Elia, soon he will be here among his brother and sister" he responded and kiss her cheek.

**Tywin Lannister**

“Is it ready?” He asked his brother who nodded his head.

“Good, remember at The Neck”.


	13. A Dragon Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each kingdoms receives a raven for The Tourney. Jaehearys spends time with Arya.  
> Jaehearys leaves Winterfell.

**Ned Stark - 294 AC**

Jon had disappeared again but this time only for two days and Ned had no idea how he was able to do that. It was like Jon was a ghost and could go through walls. He had ordered more men to guard the entrances of Winterfell to make sure Jon never left again but now he left again. Sneaking around Winterfell and no one ever saw him. He was beginning to think what Catelyn said about Jon wasn't far from the truth.

When he returned after two days, he just said he wanted to spend time with Winter, Arya then had begged him to meet Winter and so did Bran. Ned didn't like that Arya and Bran seemed to love Jon.

Catelyn told him again to just let him leave.

He knew he could do that but he wanted to make sure Jon never sees The Royal Family and best way to do that was to know where he was all the time and Jon disappearing out of thin air didn't help with that. He was already half convinced to lock him inside. Just to make sure he never escapes.

_I'm sure he wouldn't be able to open up lock door or just open them with force, he's still only a 11 name days kid_ Ned thought sad that he might need to lock Jon but that was for the better.

Robb had asked how could Jon have a Direwolf and not him, he said he was the heir of Winterfell, he should have it and not him.

Ned had tried to explain it, that he can't just steal Winter, she has already chosen Jon as his owner, she would never choose anyone else. Robb had left the solar very angry.

Ned just hoped that he didn't try to get close to Winter, he wasn't sure how she would react to someone that Jon didn't like. She was friendly with Arya for that little time they spend but he didn't know how Winter would react to Robb or Theon and Ned Stark was sure he didn't wanted to find out. He still couldn't understand how Jon was even able to tame a direwolf, that's not a small think to accomplish.

The conversation Ned had with Jon, 5 days ago had shocked Ned. Jon didn't seem to care for him anymore, Ned knew he didn't pay that much attention to him but still to say something like that to him.

_Does He Know The Truth? Has Howland told him? No he wouldn't, that would cause war._

Ned thought sure that is just Jon wanting his attention some other way.

_But if he knows the truth? What will I do? What will happen if The King finds out?_

Ned asked himself but quickly shook the thoughts out of his head.

_No, that Should not happen, it can't happen_.

Ned thought determined and he would made sure the king would not find out, even if he has to lock Jon in his room.

His son will be Lord of The North and his sons after him and Jon will rot at the wall. But Ned knew the son of Rhaegar will have the power after him, and continue their incestline.

_Robert should have had the throne, he and his children, he would have become the best king, The Seven Kingdoms ever had, even better than Jaehearys The Wise_ Ned thought angry and remembering his lost brother in all but blood.

Ned escapes from his thoughts when he heard the door opens and Maester Luwin comes inside with a letter on his hands, "My lord, a letter from the King" he said quietly and Ned felt all his blood left his body.

He was breathing heavily and just took the letter from his hands. He noticed his hands were shaking and tried to calm himself down.

He took a deep breath and broke The Damn Targaryen sigil and opened the letter and started reading.

_"From King Rhaegar Targaryen First of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm._

_The King has announced a Tourney to take place in Harrenhal after three weeks, the Lords of Each Kingdom are invited to this Tourney._

_From Jon Connigton, Hand of The King"_

He read and reread the letter, he sighed heavily, gritting his teeth. Ned has already refused three tourneys. The North has always avoided the other kingdoms, but he didn't miss the complainants of his banners, they weren't very happy with him not going there, they wanted The North to show themselves. To show the power of The North to the other kingdoms.

And Ned knew avoiding them would not be good, no matter how much he hated the king.

If IronBorn decides to attack The North, the other kingdoms might stand down and let The North deal with them.

Since the tourney would be in Harrenhal, he knew this wasn't just any tourney, this would be a very big tourney and Ned couldn't just say No. He needed to go there but going there raised the risk that Jon would be find out.

_Jon shouldn't come, if he comes, will raise the chances of him being seen by the king or his family._

Ned decided determined and he thought to even lock him in his room to make sure he doesn't come to the tourney.

"Maester Luwin" he said to the old maester who was still in the solar.

"Bring to the great hall my childrens and my wife" he ordered and the maester left the solar.

He puts his hands on his face and thinking he will need to see the king again.

_Only for a few weeks and I will return here._

**Jon Arryn**

He was playing with his little girl, Janea Arryn, who was 4 name days now, she was very active all the time, always wanting to walk around and just couldn't stop laughing at everyone. She would often come to their room during night to ask to sleep with them, sometimes even play.

On the other hand his heir Robin Arryn, named after Robert, was different, in the first year, he wasn't sure if he would survive but luckily he survived and become a good boy. He was smart and read a lot but was bad when it came to talking. He would stutter a lot and many times annoy people. He had tried to talk him in a better way but making the things only a little bit better. Because of that he read a lot and wanting to become a smart lord and worthy of 'Arryn' Name

Seeing him made Jon think about what happened to Robert. But he couldn't blame the king, that was War and everyone knew the danger very well.

He was very shocked when he learned that Rhaegar didn't kidnapped Lyanna but they actually loved each other. Robert had told them all the time during the Rebellion that he had kidnapped her, he was sure beyond any doubt for that. During that time, he looked at Eddard Stark and Robert as his own sons and Jon believed Robert's words blindly.

When Rhaegar forgave him for raising his armies against him, he knew he has been a fool. He had doubts that Rickon Stark and Hoster Tully were up to something but he wasn't sure but then Lyanna disappeared and he had to fight for his sons because of The Mad King.

When the rebellion ended, he thought, he would talk with Ned, every now and then but no, they barely send any letters and after his son was born, he needed to take care of him.

And since then not once he send a letter to Ned or neither did he.

He was looking as Janea was trying to catch a bird with her hands, when the maester came "My lord, a letter from the king" the maester said and gives him the letter.

Jon was surprised by this, since Rhaegar had become king, the realm has been in a better state than it was with many other kings. He wondered what this letter might be about.

He opened the letter and started reading.

_"From King Rhaegar Targaryen First of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm._

_The King has announced a Tourney to take place in Harrenhal after three weeks, the Lords of Each Kingdom are invited to this Tourney._

_From Jon Connigton, Hand of The King"_

He was surprised to hear about a tourney, has been two years since the last one and Jon couldn't really understand why a tourney now.

And he noticed that it would be held in Harrenhal and knew this tourney was a big deal.

_Perhaps he already wants to announce betrothals for his children or maybe try to find one for his children and sister_ Jon thought.

He turned to his daughter who was sad that the bird had flied away "Come here" he said kindly and she turns to him smiling and runs to him with her arms spread "Papa" she responded loudly and hugs him.

"We're going to a tourney, you, me, mama and Robin". He said kissing her cheek.

**Edmune Tully**

He was standing on his solar and to his right was his uncle Brynden 'Blackfish' Tully.

It has been 11 years but still some of the banners, were still wanting revenge for the execution of his father. Still wanting blood, to kill The Whole Royal family.

He wanted revenge too and dreamed the day he would kill the king and his whore Queen.

Cersei helped him to remind him about that, she would often tell him that they would have their revenge for what happened to Hoster Tully. While to his surprise, his uncle would always tell him to forget about the past and only think about the future.

He kept telling him that they were very lucky to still be Lord Paramount, he always said for him to try to make a bright future for his childrens and a future without wars.

He doesn't understand, when the time comes, Rhaegar and his whole family will pay for what they did Edmune swore to himself.

Is Rhaegar's fault, if he would have lost, House Tully would have blood on the Iron Throne.

_What makes them more special than us, dragons are gone and soon the Targaryen will be gone too_ Edmune though with a little smile on his face.

From his children Joffrey was the one who caused the most trouble, he would often treat servants, very badly. His uncle once beat Joffrey so hard after he had hurt a little boy of 4 name days, Joffrey's front teeth was broken and his right eye blackened.

Cersei had screamed at him and wanting him to be put in the dungeons but Edmune couldn't do that. He knew his uncle was respected through the whole Riverlands.

His uncle would tell him many times that his banners didn't like his son and if he didn't try to educate him then they won't follow him or worse, rebell against him.

Luckily for him Myrcella and Tommen were calmer and easier to handle. They would often play with each other or with sons or daughters of soldiers and captains.

He hears someone knocking on the door and looks at the door.

"Come in" he ordered and the maester comes inside with a letter in his hands.

"A letter from the king" he said and puts the letter in his desk.

Looking at the sigil of House Targaryen made him want to burn the damn letter but instead his uncle grabs it and opens the letter.

_"From King Rhaegar Targaryen First of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm._

_The King has announced a Tourney to take place in Harrenhal after three weeks, the Lords of Each Kingdom are invited to this Tourney._

_From Jon Connigton, Hand of The King"_

Edmune didn't really care to go there but he knew he should go there.

At least maybe something interesting might happen in this tourney Edmune thought.

"We need to prepare to go to Harrenhal" his uncle said with authority on his tone.

He just nodded in agreement.

**Olenna Tyrell**

She was in the gardens looking at the birds as they fly around, it was a beautiful day but a boring day all the same. She was used to this, boring days, doing nothing but eat lemon cakes and just watch as the flowers, grow strong.

The king had accepted the betrothal between Margery and the crown prince Aegon Targaryen, House Tyrell will have Blood on The Throne. She was very happy for her granddaughter.

From what her informers told her, the crown prince was kind, handsome, good at sword fighting and was very smart.

Her informers told her that he would spend a long time reading and trying to be the perfect King as they called it. She knew there was no such thing as Perfect King but if he's as good as his father, then there's nothing to worry about.

Rhaegar Targaryen was a good change and spended so many years trying to heal the wounds his mad father left behind.

Margery has been prepared her whole life to become a Queen and now she would become one. The Best Queen to ever exist.

She escapes from her thoughts when she hears footsteps behind her "Grandmother, come Willas wants to talk with you apparently a message from the king" her Golden Margery said kindly with her beautiful voice.

She slowly gets up and walks inside but thinking what that message could be.

She enters the room and finds Willas already there waiting for her, she walks to her chair and Margery closes the door behind her.

She sees a scroll in Willas's hands, sealed with the three headed dragon.

"Well, read it" she said bored wanting to know if this was anything interesting.

Willas opens the letter and starts reading.

_"From King Rhaegar Targaryen First of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm._

_The King has announced a Tourney to take place in Harrenhal after three weeks, the Lords of Each Kingdom are invited to this Tourney._

_From Jon Connigton, Hand of The King"_

She was surprised to hear that.

_Perhaps he wants to announce the betrothal between Margery and Prince Aegon_ Olenna though but still they were still very young to announce their betrothal, or maybe he wants to find a betrothal for princess Rhaenys.

If that's the case maybe Willas should come and try to make the princess for himself. Willas was handsome and smart but that leg.

"Why do you think the king is making this tourney?" Willas asked looking at her.

She shrugged "Perhaps he wants to announce the betrothal between Margery and Prince Aegon or maybe he wants to find a good lord for his sister or daughter Princess Rhaenys" she said looking at his reaction.

He didn't seem to have that much of reaction "I still think that is a waste of time, the king will need to marry her to The North to make alliance, he already has an alliance with us" Willas stated and she could understand his point.

"Well it won't hurt to go there" she said and both Willas and Margery nodded in agreement.

**Tywin Lannister**

He was in his solar dealing with his duties as a lord, his dwarf had come to him yesterday demanding Castely Rock, the seat that belongs to Jaime not that dwarf.

Everytime he would think of Jaime, he would get very angry with both the king and Jaime himself. He had the chance to leave the kingsguard but instead he choose to stay for whatever reason. Following stupid Honor, wanting to become like the stupid knights in the songs.

His daughter shipped off to that fish, his plan to marry Princess Daenerys to Joffrey would fail, he was sure about that. That's why he started making the plan to start the war, he just needed the perfect opportunity.

Tywin had heard about the moves Golden Company was making accross The Narrow Sea.

Tywin was sure they were supporting a Blackfyre, that was no confirmation but who else. Tywin knew he couldn't make a deal with them. He wanted Lannister blood on the throne and his grandson Joffrey was the best option. His spies in Riverlands had informed of the bad behavior of his grandson and Tywin send more than one letter to Cersei and telling her to educate him, he should be smart not just feared.

His spies still couldn't tell him if the betrothal between Prince Aegon and Margery Tyrell was finished, that was important, he needed to know if House Tyrell would stay with the crown or stay neutral. The Reach was a large kingdom with all the food, them fighting or not would make the difference between winning and losing. They fought for the crown last time, if that could be called fighting. Mace Tyrell was a coward and most likely hide away in his castle.

He hears a knock on the door "Come in" he ordered with a harsh tone.

The door opens and he sees the old maester walking inside holding a scroll. "My lord a letter from the king" he said with his old rotten tone. Tywin grabbed the scroll.

"Fetch me Kevan here" Tywin ordered and the maester left the room.

After a short time, his brother came inside "Tywin?" He asked with respect looking at him.

He points a finger to the scroll, his brother looked surprised, his eyebrows raised "What does it say?" He asked curious and Tywin opens the scroll.

_"From King Rhaegar Targaryen First of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm._

_The King has announced a Tourney to take place in Harrenhal after three weeks, the Lords of Each Kingdom are invited to this Tourney._

_From Jon Connigton, Hand of The King"_

"A tourney" his brother said disappointed expecting something else.

"This can be our chance Kevan, In this tourney I could have a talk with Lord Stark and Lord Arryn and if that fails, we can move on with our plan" Tywin said sharply and his brother nodded in understanding.

**Jaehearys Targaryen**

He was sitting on the ground beside him was Winter, she was looking at him.

_I have spend enough time here, is time to meet my father and the rest of my family._ He had visited his mother's tomb every day since he came except when he needed to go to Howland Reed.

He still remembered what Lord Reed said about his father _when he find out that my mother was dead and thinking that I was dead too._

That made Jae furious, they had taken him from a family that would have loved him.

He was happy to spend time with Arya before he leaves for Kings Landing. She was his little sister, despite her being his cousin and not sister. Jae still saw her as his little sister and Bran like his little brother.

Jae wasn't sure about Bran, Robb was kind to him in the beginning too but he become friend with that rotten IronBorn.

Bran was still young, he didn't know how he will become when he grows up.

And after Everything is settled, they might hate me, and so will Arya Jae thought sadly.

_' Jaehearys and Arya were walking towards the Wolfswood, Arya wanted and was excited to meet Winter._

_"She's a shewolf right?" Arya asked with a childlish tone._

_He chuckles "Yes, Arya, she is" he responded happily and rubbing her hair. She giggles and holding his hands to stop touching her hair._

_"Do you think she will have little pups?" She asked surprising him. He hadn't thought about it. He shrugged his shoulder "I don't know, perhaps" he answered._

_"I hope she has little pups, I would love to have a direwolf" she said excited._

_After walking, he sees Winter coming to them, she walks to him and licks his face, he moves her head away._

_"Stop, you know I don't like it" Jae said and Arya was laughing out loud._

_Jae turns to him and so does Winter, she was looking at Arya with interest._

_Arya doesn't back away, instead she was walking closer and reaching out her hand to touch Winter, she looks at her and lowers her head and Arya touch her head._

_"Wow, she's beautiful and soft" she said laughing while Winter was licking her fingers._

_Arya moves around Winter looking at her from every direction, she even kneels down to look at her stomach. Jae didn't know why she was doing that._

_"Can I ride her?" She asked her eyes looking at her then to him._

_He nodded and she jumped in excitement._

_She tried to climb but he stopped her, she looks at him angry but quieted her with a look, he mount her first and reach out his hand for Arya to grab, she smiled and grabbed his hand._

_"WOW" she yelled loudly and holding his waist with her hands to not fall._

_Jaehearys could feel Winter wasn't very comfortable with Arya on her back._

_"Can you tell her to run?" She asked and removing one of her hands from his waist and touched Winter._

_"She's so soft" she said touching her back around._

_Winter starts growling "Time to leave Arya" he said and before she could ask anything, he removes her from Winter and she seemed to relax._

_Arya didn't looked pleased but she noticed that Winter didn't like her in her back._

_"Time to leave, before Lord Stark yells at us for being in the Wolfswood" Jae said and she just nodded and starts walking towards Winterfell._

_"Can I meet her again?" Arya asked innocently looking at him with big puppy eyes. He chuckled "Yes, of course Arya" he answered and Arya smiled._ '

Jae returned to The Great Hall, everyone was there, Lord Stark was sitting on the center looking at him worriedly.

"Why did you brought us here?" Robb asked looking at his father.

Lord Stark sighed tired "A Tourney will take place, after three weeks and The King has invited each kingdom to come" Lord Stark responded and saw Sansa smile with happiness.

Jae on the other hand was very happy, Arya looked like she didn't care that much. Robb looked interested and Theon was just looking at the table bored. Bran was looking in awe and happiness.

"Are we going father, please say yes?" Sansa asked excitedly.

Lady Stark grabbed her hand and looks at Lord Stark "Yes, we're going" lord Stark answered looking at his lady wife.

Sansa was jumping from excitement, Arya looked interested only because she could see warriors and perhaps fighting herself.

Lord Stark’s eyes then go to Jaehearys “You’re not coming” he said.

“Yes” Jaehearys responded angrily.

“No” Lord Stark responded seriously and higher tone.

  
“Why?” He asked with a higher tone.

”Would be offensive for The Royal Family if you came” he responded and Jae fought the urge to laugh out loud.

”You understand, I won’t be the only bastard there?” He asked seeing as the man looked to be shrinking in his seat.

”Jon, you’re not coming and that’s FINAL” Lord Stark yelled at the last part.

Jaehearys felt his anger raising, his blood was boiling. The whole reason why he even was in this rotten place was because he wanted to see his mother.

Jae saw a little smile on Lady Stark’s face.

“I’m afraid I must refuse, Lord Stark, I’m coming whatever you like it or not” Jae said with a threatening tone at the end. He heard the gasp of everyone there.

Lord Stark looked angry “Jon, I’m not telling you, I’m ordering you to stay here” Lord Stark said seriously.

_**“Let Me Burn Him, Show him The Flames of a True Dragon” BloodFyre said.** _

Jaehearys wanted nothing more than to say ‘Yes’ and burn him to the ground along with his precious home.

Jaehearys started feeling a fire in his eyes and and chest, he felt like he just wanted to spread it everywhere.

He was looking at the target Lord Stark, the man he thought was his father, the man he thought loved him, the man he would do everything for.  
  


_ Who does he think he is, he ruined my life, he took me away from my family and now he dares to order me. _

Jae could feel BloodFyre was close and even his wings could be heard, all the way here.

_**“Let’s Burn Them”** _

**Ned Stark**

He was looking at Jon, his eyes had turned pure green again and he didn’t know why this was happening, he could see it now. There was something wrong with Jon and Catelyn was right.

“Jon” Arya said concerned looking at Jon who was looking with hateful eyes. Ned then hears a thunder outside. He couldn’t understand where that thunder could come from. But now thinking about it, he knew that wasn’t the sound of a Thunder.

Arya then moves quickly to Jon and grab his hands, “Jon, calm down” she said crying.

Jon looks at her and his eyes slowly turns normal, his breath was returning to normal but he was still looking at them furious.

**Jaehearys Targaryen**

He closed his eyes and opened them again. There was no point in staying here anymore.

He turns to walk away, he knew Arya was calling him but he didn’t care.

He reached his room and grabbed ‘Dark Sister’ under the bed, he grabbed a few things when the door opens and Lord Stark comes inside.

Jaehearys just looks at him emotionless “Jon, I don’t know what is your problem but you’re staying here” Lord Stark said trying to sound strong. His eyes then go to ‘Dark Sister’.

“Where did you get that?” Lord Stark asked and tried to move forward but Jae unsheathe his sword quickly.

Lord Stark looked shocked by his quickness and took a step back.

He looked angry at him and his hand was on the hilt of the sword. “You’re staying here until we return” he said emotionless and closed the door but before Jae could open it he locked it.

Jaehearys didn’t care, he was instead smiling “Fire and Blood” he said quietly.

**After 3 Days - Night**

Lord Stark and his family left 2 days ago, leaving him here. Winter had tried to get inside Winterfell but Jae forced her to go away.

Arya had come to him crying but he just said that everything would be fine.

Jae gets up from his bed and closed his eyes.

_**“Let me help you” Bloodfyre said.** _

“Land close to me” he ordered and he felt the whole Castle shake. He knew soon everyone would wake up.

He looks at his window as Bloodfyre smash the wall. His face get close to him and Jae climbs on him.

_**“Fire And Blood” Bloodfyre said.** _

“Fire And Blood” Jae responded.


	14. A Targaryen Alone in The World is A Terrible Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaella Talks with Rhaegar.  
> Everyone arrives at Harrenhal, Jaehaerys and Bloodfyre find out about the other Dragon.  
> Howland confesses his treason to the King.

**Rhaella Targaryen - 1 week later - Near Harrenhal**

She and the Royal Family were making their way towards Harrenhal, she wasn't excited to see that old castle. But she was very happy to meet her lost grandson. Elia and Rhaegar looked tense all the time. Aegon, Rhaenys, and Dany had no idea what was happening. They had asked her, many times about the tourney but she didn't answer any of them. Viserys on the other hand looked bored and didn't care.

Since she had known about her secret grandson, she wanted nothing else but to bring him here as soon as possible. According to Varys, half of the Riverlands were loyal to them. Not that she trusted the eunuch, he was a Spider full of Secrets and secrets are worth more than gold and gems.

Thankfully she had her web of spies in Riverlands and knew most of the lords didn't care about Hoster Tully.

She was happy that Rhaegar and Elia accepted the betrothal between Aegon and Margaery that would give them more chances to win if the worse came.

She had met the girl once or twice but she found she didn't like her that much. She pretended all the time, like there's no one else like her and acting like House Tyrell was in charge of Seven Kingdoms.

She instead meets with Lady Olenna, she talked always with a backup plan for whatever they would talk about as she did.

When it came to StormLands. Thankfully Stannis was loyal and not that many lords of StormLands cared about Renly Baratheon, who seemed to have second thoughts about Rhaegar.

She made sure to not tell Rhaegar and Elia how Jon was treated according to Varys, she didn't need to add more wood to the fire but at the same time, she felt guilty. She felt like she wanted the traitors to go away without punishment just because she didn't want a War. She would make sure Lord Stark losses his head for what he did. He deserved that.

Sometimes she wondered how Jaehaerys looked like, she imagined him like Rhaegar when he was a boy but with long dark hair and dark grey eyes. Sadly she didn't know Lyanna that well, so she didn't remember that much from her.

Rhaegar told her about the letter uncle Aemon send to them, she was glad Jaehaerys knew the truth but she hoped, he wouldn't try to confront Lord Stark about the truth. She didn't know what Lord Stark might do.

"We Stop Here, to Rest" Rhaegar ordered and they stopped moving.

She comes out and sees her son with Arthur, possibly talking about the tourney.

She saw as Dany and Rhae were going away somewhere followed by Rhaenys's uncle, Aegon was staying with Ser Barristan and pretending he was a king's guard, which made the old Knight laugh.

Rhaella slowly walk to her son, Arthur noticed her first "Your grace" he said respectfully.

"Rhaegar can we talk alone," Rhaella asked and saw a surprising look from Rhaegar for a second.

He nodded "Of course mother," he said in agreement and they walk away followed by Arthur and Ser Jaime, they were far behind to not be heard by them. She didn't miss the cold look Arthur gave to Jaime.

She hated that the other Kings Guard didn't like Jaime, She still remembered what he told her what happened that day in Kings Landing.

_' She was waiting for him to enter, the door opens and Jaime walks inside, when he turns to her, he looked surprised and scared, he looked like a little boy who was caught stealing cake. "Your grace," he said respectfully and bend the knee immediately._

_"Rise Ser Jaime, I need to ask you something," She said kindly, Jaime gets up and smiles a little but removes it immediately._

_"Anything your grace" He responded and looked to be afraid or sad._

_She made a sign with her hand and he sits on a chair which was close to her._

_"I wanted to ask you, why, why did he wanted to do it?" She asked kindly and making him look at her._

_He sighed and looked like he was reliving the worst day in his life, "I don't know, I don't understand, he looked a bit happy when word came that the king won against Robert, I was happy too but then, the king, his eyes turned complete white for a split second and turned back to normal, I didn't give that much attention but when father came saying he wanted entrance in the city, the old maester Pyrcell said they should open it but the king refused immediately, and when the army of the king came, he wanted to burn down everything, he ordered 'Burn Them All' I don't know, I think he expected to reborn as a Dragon" Jaime stopped talking and there were tears in his eyes._

_"You did the right thing, and whoever tells you otherwise is a fool," she said seriously trying to make him feel better, he looks down but she puts her hand on his face and he looks at her and smiles._

_"Thank You, your grace," he said honestly._

_"You can call me Rhaella in private," she said and Jaime just nodded and looked away._

_"I should leave now," she said and gets up and walks towards the door._

_"Thank You Rhaella," Jaime said, she turns to him snd smiles "No, Thank You," she said and left the room.'_

"What is that you wanted to talk about?" Rhaegar asked looking at her.

"I wanted to ask what are your plans for the north?" She asked.

He sighs and looks at the fields "As much as I would want to put Richard as Warden of The North, I can't, they would never accept him, so I think we should leave the north to Lord Stark's heir Robb Stark" Rhaegar answered honestly.

She just nodded her head in agreement "Will there be punishment for Lady Stark?" She asked and he looked at her a bit confused.

"You think she knew the truth," he asked but she didn't know the answer to that but she wouldn't be surprised if she did. Treating her grandson like garbage, she wouldn't have that.

"I think so" she responded and saw the look of anger in Rhaegar.

"If she did, then she will be sent to Silent Sisters and Eddard Stark will lose his head," Rhaegar said seriously.

"I agree, Rhaegar, I just hope to meet him soon, and hope he will accept us," she said sadly and Rhaegar just looks down.

She knew he didn't want to see him cry, he turns to the other way "I hope the same, he will be the happiest boy in the world" Rhaegar said sadly and with a hint of happiness when he mentioned him.

"Let's return Rhaegar, we are close to Harrenhal," Rhaella said and kissed her son in the cheek, he looked surprised and at that moment he looked like a little boy.

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

She was with Dany far away from the others, Dany was looking at the flowers and she was more interested in the upcoming Tourney.

She wanted to be in the tourney but her father told her she couldn't be for whatever reason.

Aegon could be but he was only 12 name days and he was still very young.

Viserys on the other hand was no warrior and didn't care to become one.

Uncle Oberyn said he would be in the tourney and crown her Queen of Love and Beauty. She was happy about that but she wanted to be part of the tourney and not just watch.

Uncle Oberyn told her about what the old Tyrell said about Willas Tyrell and she didn't want a betrothal with a Tyrell, Margaery was already very annoying and she didn't want to look just as a baby maker and nothing else. She wanted someone who would see her as a warrior and a smart woman.

She hasn't told anyone except Dany, but she still thought about the boy in her dreams she saw when she was younger, is been years since the last time, she saw him but she felt like she had a connection with him despite not knowing who he was.

"Dany" she called her and she turns to her.

"Yes Rhae" she responded with her childish tone. "Why do you think, we're having this tourney?" She asked.

"I told you, I think is to find, boring lords for us," she said with an annoyed tone.

"I hope not, I don't care to belong to anyone right now" she responded.

"Well, Rhae, I don't think meeting a boy is the end of the world, maybe you will meet him," she said with a little smile.

"Who?" She asked looking at her suspiciously.

Dany instead rolled her eyes "Nevermind" she said.

"How about, we ride, I would like to ride myself to Harrenhal" she suggested and Rhae wanted the same. Both of them liked to ride.

"I would love that, that's why I should be in the joust," she said, and Dany chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked looking at her.

"Nothing but you forgot the part where you should hit the one who's coming at you and you don't know how to do that" Dany responded.

"It shouldn't be that hard" she responded and gets up and looks at the sky.

"Have you heard about the rumors of the dragon around StormLands?" She asked looking at the birds flying.

Dany gets up too "Yes, since that day I look at the sky sometimes expecting a dragon to show up," she said with a hint of excitement in her tone.

"Can you imagine it, flying, I would be able to go everywhere around the world, from the Lands of Always Winter to Asshai" she responded imagining how it would feel to fly.

"I don't think, the dragons like the cold" Dany said and Rhae turns to her "What?" She asked.

"You said you want to go beyond the wall but dragons don't like the cold" she responded grinning.

"Still, would be fun to be up there" she responded with a sad tone.

Dany walks to her and grabs her hand "You alright Rhae?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine Dany, just thinking of impossible things," she said and they start walking back towards the others.

"Maybe that's not impossible Rhae, maybe dragons will return," she said and Rhae smiled "Let's hope so" as they keep walking.

"Have you noticed anything different in my brother Rhae?" Dany asked and she looks at her and thinks.

"Other than them acting different and not telling us anything about the turney" she responded.

"I know but since we left Kings Landing, brother and aunt Elia looks very tense" she answered and Rhae raised her eyebrows.

"Why would they be tense?" She asked Dany who shrugged her shoulders.

Rhaenys thinks about it and thinks that maybe it's because they're close to RiverRun, her mother always told her that Tully and Lannisters cannot be trusted.

"Perhaps that we're close to Riverrun" Rhae answered and Dany just nodded her head.

They returned and saw Egg training with Ser Barristan and her father and mother were looking at Egg as he was sparring.

The sword fell to the ground, and Egg had his hands up in surrender.

"Very good your grace but you should be faster" Ser Barristan advised and Egg nodded with a smile.

"Egg, how about a spar?" She asked moving forward.

Egg looked at her happy "Of course big sister" he said in agreement, she walks forward and unsheathes her sword.

It was made like Dark Sister and she loved her sword and calling it 'Dragon's Eye' she knew it wasn't made of Valyria steel but still was very sharp and she liked using it.

Egg swings at her to her shoulder but Rhae blocks it and moves to her right, she swings at his left but he quickly blocks it with his sword and moves away.

Rhae started moving around him like a snake, she swings at his legs but he blocks it and pushes away her sword.

"Enough now, we need to leave" father ordered and she sighs in disappointment. She puts down her sword "Soon, I will be as good as you sister" Aegon said kindly.

"Keep dreaming, Egg" she responded with a chuckle and so did Egg.

**Night**

_' She was in a large field, but the grass was burning everywhere, she could only see fire, but the fire wasn't burning her despite being very close, she keeps looking around but she couldn't understand where she was._

_She looks up and sees a dragon black as night with pure Wildfire eyes, she notices riding him was a man or a boy with Wildfire eyes, he was looking at her with hateful eyes._

_She understood it was the man from her dreams. "Who are you?" She asked loudly._

_The man wasn't answering, instead, tears roll down his cheek, and were tears of blood. The dragon near him roars._

_"Tolvys zaltis (Everyone Must Burn)" she heard him say and the dragon breath wildfire towards her '_

She wakes up sweating, she gets up and looks around afraid but she doesn't see anything unusual.

She gets up and looks outside the window, she sees something moving high in the sky, she focuses and notices that looked like a dragon.

**Dacey Mormont**

She meets with Lord Stark and GreatJon and SmallJon and Lord Howland Reed and sadly with Lord Bolton at White Harbor. She was happy that The North would be in this tourney.

They decided to stay a night in White Harbor before making their way towards Harrenhal.

She like everyone else had heard about how Robb Stark, the heir of Winterfell was spending the whole time with the ironborn.

She couldn't understand what Ned was even thinking, leaving his heir to spend time with the IronBorn. She would never let any of her children to spend time with an Ironborn, let alone the heir.

But she had heard about Jon Snow, the bastard having a Direwolf, a full-grown one. She even heard that Robb Stark attacked his brother from behind and stood with Theon against his brother. She didn't believe these rumors, she knew Ned would never let his heir become like that.

Right now she was looking as the heir was staying with the Greyjoy boy, and not standing with true sons of the North. GreatJon had noticed that and was shooting glares at Robb Stark and Ned Stark.

She was looking around but couldn't see Jon Snow anywhere. Howland was looking at Ned with an angry look. Ned Stark was just eating his food, close to him was the southern woman.

"Ned" she called and he turns to her.

"Yes Lady Mormont" Ned answered quietly but his eyes would often go to his son Robb.

"Where's your son, Jon Snow?" She asked quietly and saw both GreatJon, Lord Reed and Lord Bolton raise their heads and leaning closer to hear what he has to say.

Before Ned could answer, GreatJon interrupted "Yes, where's the lad, I heard he has a Direwolf as big as a horse" GreatJon said laughing already half drunk.

Instead of a smile on Ned's face, he looked like someone had thrown cold water in his face.

"Yes, the direwolf is named Winter, she's larger than any horse" the little girl with dark hair who only could be Arya Stark answered excitedly. GreatJon seemed surprised, he then turns to Ned.

"Where is he?" It was the cold tone of Roose Bolton who asked looking at Ned.

That man always sends shivers in her body, he looked more like a dead man than alive.

_If The Others truly existed then Roose Bolton was one of them._

Ned sighed "He's in Winterfell" he answered quietly.

"What? Why?" GreatJon asked disappointed and she was too.

Lord Stark sighed and looks away for a moment and then turns to them, "Because he's a bastard and he doesn't belong here," Lady Southern said with a cold tone, she hated the lad. Lord Reed was looking at them furiously. Dacey was looking at Lady Southern with disgust.

GreatJon looked ready to slap the southern whore.

Dacey looks at Ned and waits for him to say something against what she said but instead, he was just standing there like she said nothing. She couldn't understand why Ned was acting like that.

She knew the South hates bastards but in The North, they were never looked down like in the South.

GreatJon was shooting deadly glares at the southern lady.

"From what I hear, you're jealous, that Jon Snow has a Direwolf and your Trueborn sons don't have," Roose Bolton said coldly.

Lady Southern looked like someone had slapped her in the face. Ned looks at Roose Bolton angry and looked like he wanted to say something.

Dacey didn't want to admit it but she was thinking the same as Lord Bolton and from what she could see GreatJon was thinking the same. Lord Reed was looking at Ned with disappointment all over his face and rage.

She shook her head in disappointment, she couldn't understand why not bring the lad withhim.

"I heard he bested, both the Greyjoy boy and your son Robb, Lord Stark" Lord Reed states with a smirk.

Ned was looking at him angrily but before he could answer "That's true, I was there, Jon is better than anyone" Arya Stark said loudly for everyone in the hall to hear, even lord Manderly looked surprised by that. Dacey was happy that she praised her brother.

"Arya, eat your food," Lady Southern said trying to sound strong. Dacey rolled her eyes at her tone.

She sees little Arya walking to her "Can we spar?" She asked and she smiled.

"Of course little she-wolf" she responded happily thinking that at least one of them seemed to be a true northern.

_Sansa Stark looks to be having her head in the clouds_ she thought. She talked with her when Lord Stark meet with them. She couldn't stop talking about The South and heroes in songs, saying how should make the perfect Queen of The Seven Kingdoms. She couldn't understand how Ned could have left his children to become Southerners.

In the training yard, Arya grabs a wooden sword and raises it towards her.

She raised her sparring sword, she let her swing and she easily blocks them but she was impressed. She wasn't fully clueless at swinging a sword.

It didn't take long and her wooden sword was on the ground.

"Who teaches you to spar?" She asked looking at the she-wolf.

Arya looks at her with awe "Jon, he teaches me, my mom always said I shouldn't learn how to fight but I like it" she responded with a smile.

"Perhaps, after this tourney, you can come to Bear Island, everyone there is like you, we can teach you how to ride and spar," she said and saw Arya's eyes widened.

"Thank You, Thank You," she said and hugs her.

She pulls away and looks down at the ground.

"You alright she-wolf?" She asked putting the sword back in its place.

"I'm fine, is . . . Is just Jon, He wanted to come but father ordered him to stay" she said quietly and to say Dacey was shocked was an understatement.

_Order him to not come, Why?_ She asked herself.

She never expected this, Jon either did something wrong or maybe Ned was just jealous.

"Why?" She asked seriously, little she-wolf put the wooden sword against a tree.

She turns to her "I don't know, father looked very angry, Jon did nothing but it was always like this when it came to Jon" she answered quietly almost afraid.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously and putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Father never paid attention to him, that's why he left, father abandoned him, that's why he left so many times" she answered crying and trying to remove them.

"Don't worry I will talk with Ned" she responded and hugs the little she-wolf.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

He was in the forest near Harrenhal, he was far enough to not be seen by anyone. He missed Winter but he knew she would come to him as soon as possible. Close to him was Bloodfyre, he was waiting for the others to arrive. He wasn't sure how to even approach his family, Howland told him that they already knew the truth about him but he still wasn't sure how to do it.

One thing was sure he would take revenge for what Lord Stark did, he would make all of them pay. But he still wasn't sure if his real family would love him despite what Lord Reed said about his father and Queen Elia.

But his mind would often go back to what Bloodfyre said when they passed The Neck.

' _He was flying and he was still furious with Lord Stark and his precious Lady Stark, they will all burn, I will burn them myself Jae thought and he still felt the fire in his eyes and now close to Bloodfyre, he felt that fire even more than ever._

_Lord Stark was willing to go so far and lock him away just to make sure he doesn't see his family, one part of Jae understood him, if they find out the truth, House Stark might lose everything and people always are willing to go very far to protect their family._

**_"Jaehaerys, I Feel Something," Bloodfyre said and roared_ **

_"What do you mean? What do you feel?" He asked concerned looking down at his face._

**_"A Dragon, I feel a Dragon" Bloodfyre responded, his head looking towards the east, and roared again._ **

_A dragon, Jae was surprised, Bloodraven didn't mention there was any dragon out there except Bloodfyre._

_"Is he similar to you or like the dragons 150 years ago?" Jae asked looking in the direction where Bloodfyre was looking but he couldn't see anything except clouds and sky._

**_"He's not like me but he's neither like them, he doesn't feel like any other dragon I have felt before" Bloodfyre responded excitedly and roared again._ **

_"What do you mean? How can you know?" Jaehearys asked._

**_"I just . . . Know, I can feel it, I don't know how he's different but he is" Bloodfyre responded and roared again._ **

_"Is he near right now?" Jaehearys asked not knowing if he wanted to see another dragon, especially if he was unfriendly._

**_"No, Right now he's not, I will tell you if he gets closer to us" Bloodfyre responded and they keep flying towards Harrenhal._ **

_"Do you think he might attack us?" Jaehearys asked not wanting that dragon to attack his family._

**_"I don't think so, dragons are violent to other people only if they try to get close to their territory or if their rider tells them to be violent" Bloodfyre responded and roared again this time louder._ **

_That didn't make him feel better, he didn't know if the dragon had a rider._

_Jaehearys couldn't understand why he was roaring._

_"Why are you roaring and can you know if he has a rider?" Jae asked and Bloodfyre roared again._

**_"I want to know if he can hear me, and I can't know if a dragon has a rider"_ **

_Bloodfyre kept roaring for a few more minutes but no dragon shows up._

When he first saw Harrenhal, he was surprised that the castle could even stand without crumbling to the ground.

**After 2 Days**

More and more people were coming, he saw his family from afar, but he wanted to see what kind of people they are before going to them.

Jae trusted Lord Stark, he thought he loved him but in the end, he was the one who ruined his life and now he knew the truth. Now he wanted to see how House Targaryen was.

Jae was only a kid but even he knew having a dragon was Power, he wanted to know if they will just see him as a power to wield around.

So far he had seen through birds and rats and even dogs to see what they talked about, to see what kind of people they were.

So far he had seen his sister spar with Daenerys Targaryen, who was his aunt.

His brother Aegon or egg as he heard his sister and every one of his family call him.

He found that nickname 'good', Aemon told him that his brother Aegon, had that nickname too.

He still remembered what his uncle told him after he returned from his uncle Brynden.

_' "Uncle Aemon" he greeted him as he entered his room. His uncle looks at him with a smile, Jae he liked that smile, it was the smile he always wanted from who he thought was his father, a smile of Love._

_"You back my dear boy" uncle Aemon responded happily and spreading his arms and Jae hugs him._

_"Where were you?" He asked but from his tone, Jae could tell he already knew._

_"Bloodraven" Jae responded and saw his uncle's face twitch._

_His uncle looked to be thinking about it "How was he?" He asked after a few moments of silence._

_Jae sits on the chair near his uncle "He was . . . Fine, I think" Jae answered._

_"How are you, my boy?" He asked with a hint of concern._

_"I . . . I Don't know" Jae answered and looking down._

_"I feel Very Angry, I just want to go back to Winterfell and make him pay for what I have SUffered," Jae said angrily and closing his fist so hard, turning his knuckles white as snow._

_He felt a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see his uncle looking at him with a sad smile._

_"I understand my boy, but you should know how to control your anger," his uncle said._

_"I heard you have a dragon" his uncle stated._

_"Yes, uncle Aemon" he answered._

_His uncle seemed to be thinking and his hand go to his hands and holds them._

_"My boy, having a dragon gives you power, remember that, people will try to use that power, to be part of that power, you should be careful who you trust but you can always trust your family, after all, We're nothing Without Family," his uncle said._

_"Thank You uncle" Jae responded with a tear in his eye. When it came to family, Jaehaerys didn't know what that was._

_"Now, how does he look like?" Uncle Aemon asked curiously._

_He smiled "He's . . . He's Cannibal, and he's dark as night, with green eyes" Uncle Aemon looked very surprised._

_"I have read for him, be careful, he's not like everyone else, he never was," uncle Aemon said with a kind tone_. '

A part of him wanted to meet them right now but he decided to wait a little longer.

**Rhaegar Targaryen - 6 Days Later**

To say he was angry to meet them was an understatement, now they were waiting for The North to come here. The other kingdoms had come and yet he had to meet some of them, like Tywin Lannister or Olenna Tyrell.

He didn't know what Tywin wanted to talk to him about, possibly for a marriage between his worthless nephew and Daenerys.

Ashara had come here too and to his surprise, she brought her son Richard, he didn't know why he came but if he had to guess, Richard wanted to meet his uncle and cousins but Rhaegar knew, all that will go down the drain.

Elia has been very tense since they came to Harrenhal and so was his mother to his surprise. One of the things he didn't understand was the rumors about the dragon.

When they arrived here, some soldiers had reported that they heard loud noises at night, sounding like the screeching of an animal.

He had sent some soldiers to look but so far none of them had seen anything.

The door opens and he sees Lord Stark walking inside along with his family, his eyes looked at who was with him and he couldn't see him anywhere. He didn't see anyone matching his appearance. He swallowed a huge breath and felt his heart beating faster. He looked at the man who stole his son. He was standing there like everything was fine. He was just standing there.

His mind keeps telling him to beat him, to throw him in the dungeons. To kill him.

He noticed Elia was tense too, and he was closing his fist so hard, for a moment he thought he would draw blood.

"Your grace" he greeted and bend the knee and so did his lords and his children.

"Rise" Rhaegar responded with an emotionless tone.

They rise and he looks at the others, a boy with thick red-brown hair and blue eyes steps forward.

"Your grace, this is my heir Robb Stark," he said and Rhaegar looks at the young man.

"This is my lady wife, Catelyn Stark," he said and the woman near Lord Stark bows her head in respect.

"My name is Jon Umber," a giant man said with a northern accent.

"My name is Howland Reed, your grace" the man answered and his eyes went straight to him. He was the other one who was responsible. Rhaegar knew he sends the letter and perhaps he felt guilty for what he did but Rhaegar would punish him too.

The others introduced themselves and left, Rhaegar's whole mind was on his son and he could see he wasn't here. He felt like he's going to cry but he needed to be strong. He was a King.

"In Rhaegar's solar now," His mother said with authority. Rhaegar and Elia turn to her and Dany. Rhaenys and Egg look at her confused but follow her anyway.

They reached his solar and he just dropped himself in his chair "He hasn't come" Elia said with tears in her eyes. He puts his hands on his face.

Before her mother could speak "Who hasn't come Muna?" Rhaenys asked looking at Elia. Egg was more focused on his grandmother.

"It doesn't matter right now, my little girl" his mother looking at Rhaenys with love then she turns to Rhaegar "I had a man to check on them and none of them saw anyone with his appearance" his mother responded angrily and furious.

"What should we do?" Elia asked looking at her mother then to him.

Rhaegar was too deep in his thoughts to answer, he was still very angry to respond to her question.

_Is all my fault, We Left Him, we should have Known. WE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN FROM THE VERY BEGINNING_ Rhaegar thought and tears were coming out but he quickly removed them.

"We can send someone to retrieve him" His mother suggested.

"Retrieve Who?" Egg asked loudly and getting up.

"For who you're talking about?" Aegon asked seriously with a high tone looking at everyone.

"Your Grace" was Arthur who came inside and to his surprise, he didn't knock.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but Lord Howland Reed said he wanted to talk with the King" Ser Arthur said looking at him waiting for his order.

He gets up immediately "Tell him to come here, Arthur you will stay here and tell Ser Barristan to come here" Rhaegar ordered and Arthur left.

"Who is he?" His sister asked looking at him.

"Children, you're going to your rooms," Elia said but Rhaenys turns to her "No, I'm staying here," she said determined and crossing her arms letting them know, she would never move away.

"Let them stay, they will find out, one way or another" His mother said looking at Rhaenys with a smile. Elia sighed heavily and everyone sits in their place.

It didn't take long and Arthur and Ser Barristan comes inside followed by Lord Reed, who was looking at him with guilt and shame.

Arthur and Barristan move close to him, their hands to their swords.

"Well, you know why you're here," his mother said looking at the man like she wanted to burn him.

Lord Reed was keeping his head down and nodded "Yes, your grace, I will tell you everything" he said with a broken tone, and then his eyes go to Rhaegar.

"11 years ago, when you send Lord Stark to retrieve Lyanna Stark, we had our plan to bring her to the North, we thought she would be happy there, Winterfell was her home, not The South, when we reached the tower, Ser Gerold was there with five men, Lord Stark didn't show them your letter to stand down, we fought and in the end, only me, Lord Stark and Ser Gerold were left, he started fighting Lord Stark but I thrust a sword behind his neck" saying that part and Ser Arthur stepped forward "You Coward" he yelled at him but Rhaegar raised his hand to shut him.

Arthur looks at him ready to protest but then he takes a step back.

"Continue" He ordered emotionless but it was taking everything from Rhaegar to not order to cut him down.

"After he was dead, we heard Lyanna scream, Lord Stark went inside running and I waited outside, I was injured and waited, it didn't take long and Lord Stark came outside with a baby boy".

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

She heard the part about the little boy and her mind went blank.

_A Brother, My Little Brother_

She thought happy and sad.

 _I have another brother_ she thought happily.

She looks to her left and sees Egg looking at the man with furious eyes, Dany was angry too but she was trying to stay calm.

She wanted to ask where was her little brother. She felt good and was happy that Mother Lyanna's child survived.

Rhaenys then understood everything why his father, mother, and grandmother were acting strangely.

Her mind then went back to the boy in her dreams.

_Is He?_

**Aegon Targaryen**

He heard that part but still couldn't believe it, his mind kept repeating what the man said about his second mother Lyanna Stark.

_Lord Stark came outside with a baby boy._

He felt his anger rise, he wanted to beat the man for hiding his little brother. He looked at his father and saw he was trying to stay calm but his eyes were furious like never before.

  
_I have a brother_ Aegon thought.

He was furious too, but he had a question in his mind _Where was He?_

Aegon then understood everything why his father, mother, and grandmother were acting strangely.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

She listened to the man when he said that Lord Stark came out with a baby boy. Her first thought was.

_Is he alive and if he is where is he?_

She asked herself and felt happy that they had someone else and her good sister's child didn't die. Now it all made sense why the tourney, why his brother and mother and aunt Elia were acting Strangely.

She was happy but at the same time angry, she wanted to meet him and know him.

**Elia Martell**

"After he returned, we agreed that Lord Stark would raise him as his bastard son Jon Snow, but he promised me, he would raise him like his Trueborn children" Howland was interrupted by her good mother.

"You thought, he would be raised like them, how can you be so stupid," Rhaella said almost screaming. Looking at ready to burn him to ashes.

She couldn't understand how he ever thought that Her son would be treated like Lord Stark's trueborn children.

She puts her hands on her eyes to remove the tears, she then looks back at the man in front of them.

The man had tears in his eyes and looks at them.

"After . . . After The Greyjoy Rebellion, I visited Winterfell, to see him, how he was and . . . And I saw he was suffering" Elia couldn't hold her tears anymore, her anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MONSTER?" She asked screaming at him and she wanted to burn him for what he did.

He swallowed hard and was sweating everywhere "When I saw him, he was going to his room, I asked how he was treated, he didn't answer, he looked scared of me, he thought I would hurt him, I saw he didn't eat the food and I gave him food," he said and takes a deep breath.

"He had very bad clothes, all of them had cuts around and he was freezing, sometimes I even wonder how he survived. It took a week but he opened up to me and told me everything" he said and stopped talking, his tears falling.

"And, what happened?" Rhaegar asked looking at him with pure hatred.

"Your grace I," he said bur Rhaegar raises his hand "I want to know everything he told you" Rhaegar ordered with a tone cold as ice but Elia could see he was close to a breakdown and so she was. Rhaella on the other hand was calmer.

"He told me that, every time he would be good at anything, there was punishment, his food would be very salty, he couldn't eat no matter how hard he tried, he said he would sleep in his bed hungry and cold, there would be no wood in his room, he said that he took food from the kitchen a few times during the night but they caught him and he was locked in his room for two days, no food or water. His room was very small and very far from everyone else.

I told Lord Stark to let me raise him, but he refused, As long as I stayed I gave him better clothes and food, and I promised him to visit him as often as I could" he stopped talking and was breathing heavily.

He swallowed again "That went for 2 years but then he changed," Lord Reed said with a little smile.

"What do you mean?" Rhaegar asked looking at him.

"He started spending more time in Wolfswood than in Winterfell, he started hunting animals, at first I thought he was just very good at hunting but once, I and him went together to hunt, when I visited him that time, he looked more happy and healthy. When we went hunting, he introduced me to his direwolf 'Winter'" he said and Rhaenys asked.

"Direwolf, he has a direwolf?" She asked surprised.

Lord Reed nodded with a smile "Yes, that beast is larger than a horse, and she let Jaehaerys ride her" "Prince Jaehaerys" Rhaegar said looking at him.

Lord Reed nodded "Prince Jaehaerys. He showed me he could warg," he said and Daenerys asked.

"What's warging?" She asked and everyone was interested to know.

"Warging is when you can see through the eyes of an animal, you can control them, Prince Jaehaerys can warg into his direwolf, and from what I saw he could do the same with many other animals" Lord Reed answered and Elia wasn't sure what to think of that.

_My son can control animals_ she thought.

"After that day, He spends less and less time in Winterfell and he looked to not want to stay there anymore, until a month and two weeks ago when he disappeared, but then he returned after 17 days," Lord Reed said happily.

"Where was he?" Rhaegar asked, his eyes full of tears.

"He told, he was at the wall to meet someone, that's all he told me" Lord Reed responded.

"The last time I saw him was over 2 weeks ago, he came to my castle, and wanted an audience with me, he told me he knew everything about what I and Lord Stark did" he stopped talking and looks at Rhaegar.

"He asked me about you and asked if we took him because you didn't love him but I told him the truth and then he started crying," Lord Reed said and tears were rolling down his cheek. Rhaegar couldn't hold it anymore and neither could Elia.

"Then he asked me about Lyanna, to tell him everything I knew about her" Lord Reed stopped talking and lowers his head and looks at the ground.

"Do you Understand What You Have Done?" Rhaegar asked looking at Lord Reed with hateful eyes.

"I Know your grace and I will accept any punishment but please don't hurt my family" he begged.

Elia wanted to say NO, he hurt our family, how does he expect we wouldn't do the same for him.

"You STOLE MY SON" Rhaegar yelled at him and gets up and Elia thought he would beat him.

Lord Reed didn't respond, he just looks down, Rhaegar moves closer.

"Where is he?" It was Rhaella who asked.

"Lord Stark said he left him in Winterfell" Howland responded.

"Take Him Away and don't try to run away Lord Reed. This isn't over" Rhaegar ordered and his tone full of hate.

Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur took Lord Reed away and left them here to think about what he said.

She couldn't stop crying, how much he has suffered, and for what.

Rhaegar was crying too and she now noticed his palm was bleeding. Rhaella was standing close to Dany, Rhae, and Egg.

"Go to your rooms, and don't go anywhere" Rhaella ordered and they leave. Egg was looking very angry, Rhae was looking sadder and Dany was just crying.

_I'm sorry, I'm so Sorry Lyanna. I Failed You_

She thought and felt Rhaegar hugging her close. She couldn't do anything else right now, only share the grief with him.

**Catelyn Tully Stark**

She arrived in Harrenhal when she saw Princess Rhaenys and Princess Daenerys. Her mind immediately thought.

_One of them could be the perfect bride for My Robb, what better Bride than a Princess._

She thought and decided to ask Ned tonight if he could talk with the king about a betrothal between Princess Rhaenys and Robb or Princess Daenerys and Robb.

Right now she was walking to where the tents of House Tully were, is been a long time since she saw her brother and uncle, and she wanted to see her nephews and niece.

She reaches the tent and the soldiers didn't try to stop her. She walks inside and sees her brother and her uncle standing close.

She looks around but doesn't Cersei Tully or any of her brother's children.

"Edmure" she called and he looks at her and smiles, he gets up and walks towards her, she spreads her arms and hugs him.

"Is been a long time" he said smiling and looking at her face.

"You look happy," he said and she nodded and turns to her uncle.

"Uncle Brynden" she greeted him and he hugs her "How are you, my beautiful niece?" He asked looking at her with a smile.

"I'm fine," she said looking at him then she looks around "I thought Lysa would be here?" She asked looking at her uncle then to Edmure.

Her brother releases a sad sigh "She didn't come, I don't know why, and neither did the old man Frey or any of his many sons" her brother responded with a sad smile and she sighed in disappointment.

"Where's your wife then and my nephews and niece?" She asked wanting to meet them.

"Cersei took them to meet their grandfather, Lord Tywin" he responded with a hint of fear at the end and Catelyn noticed that.

"When can I meet them?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, I'm sure" her brother answered quickly and her uncle was looking at him suspiciously.

"Now, what about your children how are they?" Edmure asked with a smile.

"They’re with Ned and They're very well but Rickon is still just a baby, Bran likes to climb, he's already trying to climb on things around his room" she responded with a chuckle and her brother chuckles too.

"Arya, she's wild, or how Ned would call her a 'She-Wolf' " she responded and thinking about her little wild daughter.

"Sansa, she's just like me, a perfect lady" she responded proudly.

"And Robb, he's very good, he's a good warrior and very smart, he will become the best lord of Winterfell" she responded and saw her uncle smile proudly.

She then looks at her brother "What about you? How is Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen?" She asked smiling.

**Dacey Mormont**

She couldn't believe it, The heir of Winterfell went to a brothel with that Ironborn scum.

_No, This can't happen, I don't know if Ned knows but he better teaches him the northern way_.

She thought and angry with Ned.

During their travels towards Harrenhal, Robb Stark spend the entire time with the Ironborn, SmallJon tried to get in conversation with him but he said that the boy was cocky and very annoying.

She still remembered what he said about his brother Jon Snow.

_‘ "How is Jon Snow at fighting?" GreatJon asked looking at Robb Stark._

_He rolled his eyes "He's good but not better than me" he answered with an annoying tone._

_"From what I heard, He beat both you and the Greyjoy?" Howland asked with a smirk and getting a cold look from Ned._

_Robb turned red from anger "Who cares, he's just a bastard, he will rot at the wall and I will become Lord of Winterfell" he said proudly for himself. '_

She couldn't understand why Ned left him to become like that but she would talk to him and stop this nonsense.

**Elia Martell - Night**

She went inside their bed chamber with Rhaegar, she was still thinking about what Lord Reed said to them.

The last time she remembered she was so sad was when Lya died.

Rhaegar was holding her hands tightly almost afraid to let it go.

She sits on the bed with him, he looks down and his hands on his face. "Rhaegar" she called him quietly and touching his head.

"I Failed Her Elia, I failed both of them," he said crying again. She hugs him close.

"No, you didn't, Jaehaerys will return to us, and he . . . He will be happy with us" Elia said trying hard to not cry with him.

Rhaegar was still looking down "How do you know? Is our fault he was raised like that, I failed, He Will Never Love Us," he said resting his head on her shoulder.

She swallowed hard "He doesn't know what a family is Rhaegar, we will show him love all his life, even if he never forgives us, We will be there For Him Always," she said and a tear roll down her cheek.

Rhaegar pulls away and lays on the bed and she lays near him, she rests her head on his chest.


	15. Dragon Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloodfyre shows Jaehaerys something.  
> Ned talks with Robb and Jon Arryn.  
> Richard shows his skills with a sword.  
> Jaime meets his father and Jaehaerys decides to show up.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

_' He was standing in a field covered in snow, it looked very beautiful, he then looks behind him and sees a white flower in the ground alone. He slowly walks to it and picks it up, the flower was very beautiful._

_He hears someone from behind, he turns and sees a White Dragon looking at him with hunting Blue Eyes like crystals. The dragon was large and he had four legs and wings._

_The dragon moves closer and Jae feels cold, very cold, even the flower froze in his hand._

_The dragon looks behind him and Jae turns around and sees a woman walking to him._

_She was breathtakingly beautiful, she had violet eyes, long silver hair and was wearing a white dress. She moves very close to him and she whispers something in his ear that he didn't understand_.

Jaehearys opens his eyes, he looks around but then he sees 'Winter' sleeping close to him.

"How are you, my girl?" He asked happily but Winter was still sleeping.

Jae looks a bit further and sees Bloodfyre sleeping there, close enough to them.

_**"The White Dragon is staying in the same place" Bloodfyre suddenly said.** _

Jaehaerys was surprised, he thought Bloodfyre was sleeping.

"Does he have a rider?" Jae asked getting up, it was the middle of the night and he was thankful that this place was warmer.

_**"I don't know, I don't think so, but he's keeping a distance from us" Bloodfyre responded and raising his head and looking at the east, he then roared.** _

"I don't think he will come" Jaehearys responded and feeling Winter moving closer to him.

_**"I'm inviting him, but he is not coming" Bloodfyre responded and roared again, this time much louder.** _

Jae was sure someone must have heard them from the castle.

Jaehearys had looked at his family from a distance for far too long, he decided to visit them. If they turn out to be just like House Stark, then he will just leave.

Jae then sees Bloodfyre spreads his wings.

_**"Come with me," Bloodfyre said** _

Jaehaerys walks to him and climbs on top of him and Bloodfyre starts flying, even after flying so many times, flying always relaxed Jaehaerys.

Bloodfyre was flying higher and turns to the North.

"Where are we going?" Jae asked not liking that they were going North.

_**"You Will See" Bloodfyre Answered** _

They keep flying for a long time and Jaehaerys felt the winds were getting colder and the air itself was colder.

Thankfully Bloodfyre was very warm and was always warm no matter where they were.

They keep flying towards North, when Bloodfyre stops in a high place, it looked like nothing was around but Jae knew they were in The North.

Bloodfyre lands and Jae jumps down and sees the ground looked burned, even the stone looked to have melted in little places.

Jae sees Bloodfyre moving his head forward and Jaehearys sees dragon eggs. Around the eggs were rocks keeping them close to each other.

He then sees Bloodfyre breathing fire close to them and keeping them warm.

"Can they hatch?" Jae asked looking at them a little closer.

_**"Yes, it will take time but they will hatch" Bloodfyre responded proudly.** _

Jae smiled and touch one of them.

He felt a fire inside them.

There were four dragon eggs, but Jae could see they were a little bigger than he thought the dragon's eggs were.

Jae looks at it and the egg had sharp scales like a sword, the one in his hand was dark with purple color.

The second one was Red as blood everywhere, and it shined like a red crystal from the light of the moon.

The third one was like gold, it looked very beautiful.

The fourth one was completely purple and looked like a purple crystal.

"They're very beautiful," Jae said and Bloodfyre moves his head closer and takes a look at each one of them.

He then moves away and Jae puts the egg in the place. Bloodfyre then roars again.

_**"We can go back," Bloodfyre said.** _

Jae climbs on top of him again and they fly towards Harrenhal.

"Will they be safe?" Jae asked concerned.

_**"Yes, they don't need that much warm, like the eggs of other dragons and they're in a safe place" Bloodfyre responded.** _

"Why were you smelling them?" Jae asked.

_**"I wanted to see if any of them was weak" Bloodfyre responded.** _

Jaehearys doesn't respond to that and they return to Harrenhal.

**Ned Stark**

When he saw the King, it took all for Ned to bend the knee, when his eyes went to Ser Arthur Dayne, it took all for Ned to not kill him for killing Robert.

Seeing him and his family, disgusted him, Robert was supposed to be king and Lyanna with their children and not Rhaegar.

At least here, he could meet Jon Arryn, it has been a long time since he saw him, and wanted to meet him and see how he was.

He decided to meet him tomorrow. The day went quickly and he went to sleep.

_' He was in a dark place again, he didn't know where he was, the only thing he could notice was the cold ground, touching it, it felt cold and hard, he knew was touching stone but couldn't understand where he was. He noticed handcuffs in both of his hands. He tried to free himself but the chains were attached to the wall._

_"Help" he called out but no response._

_He then hears a sound, it sounded like a door made of metal opening, he turns to the direction of the sound and another door opens, and a bright light in front of him. He couldn't see who was holding the light only that it was a lantern._

_Ned tried to see the face of the man but couldn't see beyond the lantern, he then heard a voice he was sure he has heard before._

_"Why did you do it?" The man asked and before he could ask what has he done, the light goes away and the door closes again, leaving him alone in the darkness._

_"What did I do?" Ned asked loudly in the darkness._

_Ned wakes up and looks around scared, he understands he was safe here and his wife was close to him._

_He starts breathing easily when he sees his wife sleeping, but when he looks in front of him._

_She was walking towards him, she looked just like the last time, he saw her._

_" L . . . L . . . Lyanna" he whispered almost afraid, she was walking closer to him, she was wearing the same dress as last time, her dress from the waist and lower was red with blood._

_Ned wanted to say something but no words were coming out. He felt like his throat was freezing, he couldn't talk and he couldn't run away._

_Lyanna moves closer to him, her eyes looking at his very soul._

_"Ned" she whispered._

_Ned found his voice again "You . . . You're Dead" he said scared._

_She smiled at him "So, Are You"_.

He woke up and looked to his left and saw his wife sleeping close to him, he sighed in relief and rubbed his eyes.

"It was only a Dream, a Dream nothing else," Ned said quietly repeating it in his head.

**Later**

He was eating food with his family, he didn't miss the cold looks, some of the lords were giving Robb, he needed to talk with him and tell him to spend less time with Theon.

And after what Lady Dacey told him last night.

' _"Ned we need to talk," Lady Dacey said almost like ordering him. Ned was in his tent talking with Bran when Lady Dacey came inside._

_"About what?" He asked with authority in his tone._

_"About your son Robb" she responded coldly._

_Ned shot her a cold glare but follows her outside, he follows and he sees GreatJon waiting there._

_He was looking at him with a concerned look._

_"What's the meaning of this?" He asked walking closer to GreatJon._

_"Ned, we saw your son, Robb, entering a brothel with that Greyjoy scum," Lady Dacey said with venom in her words and a hint of disappointment._

_Ned couldn't believe it, his son was young to go to a brothel and The North are not like the southerners._

_"No . . . No he would never do that" Ned said trying to protect his son but looking at their faces, he could see they were honest with him._

_"Ned, we were with you since White Harbor, and your son, he's not northern, he doesn't even follow the old gods," GreatJon said with a hint of disappointment in his tone._

_"What are you saying?" Ned asked with a threatening tone._

_Both of them were taken by surprise by his tone "Ned, I want to foster Robb" GreatJon said looking at him with an apologetic look._

_Ned thought about it and maybe that's for the better, he might stay there for a few years and return to his duties, he will even stay away from Theon._

_He took a deep breath "I will think about this" Ned answered and both of them nodded in agreement_. '

He was looking at his son and close to him was Theon, they were laughing about something.

"Robb" he called him but Robb didn't turn to him instead he kept talking with Theon.

"Robb Stark" he yelled and Robb turns to him with a boring look.

"Yes, father" he responded with a tired tone.

He gets up and walks to him "We need to talk" he said and grabbed Robb by his clothes and dragged him away in front of his family.

"Father, what are you doing?" Robb complained, Ned dragged him outside.

"Come with me" Ned ordered and they walk away for some time.

They stopped walking and Robb turns to him angry but before he could talk he shuts him up with a look.

"What were you doing in a brothel last night?" He asked angry.

Robb looked surprised and with fear and shame on his face "I didn't sleep with any woman, Theon he just showed" he was interrupted by Ned putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, son, I don't want you to go to a brothel, you're still very young and act more respectfully while we are here, and is time for you to act like a northern" Ned said looking at him.

Robb looks to be thinking about it but then nodded his head in agreement.

"Say something to Lord Reed, he keeps undermining me," Robb said with an annoyed tone.

"Don't worry, I will talk with him" Ned said and they walk to the others.

They returned and he saw some of the lords looking at him and Robb, he saw Lord Bolton and his son Domeric Bolton looking at him with an unreadable look.

He sits close to his wife and she looks at him concerned "Everything fine?" She asked quietly and he nodded his head.

"Ned, Can we talk about something?" She asked quietly and he nodded.

They reached where they sleep and Ned turns to her.

"Have you thought about who will be Robb's bride?" She asked looking at him.

Ned didn't need more words, he knew why she was asking that question.

He sighed heavily "I have thought," he said and sits on a chair "Maybe marry him to a granddaughter of Lord Manderly" he added and saw a frown on his wife's face.

"Lord Manderly asked me, he suggested a marriage between his granddaughter and Robb, house Manderly is very rich and it would help us through Winter," he said but his wife shook her head immediately.

"No, our Robb deserves better," Catelyn said with a serious tone.

He took a deep breath "Someone in mind?" He asked looking at her.

"Ask the king for a marriage between his daughter Princess Rhaenys or his sister Princess Daenerys" she suggested.

It took all for Ned to not yell at her, No he would never marry his blood to a Targaryen.

"I will talk to him when he has time" Ned responded and saw Catelyn smiling and then she kissed him.

He was walking to where House Arryn was, he keeps walking and noticed the soldiers looking at him with a smile. He then reached the tent where Jon Arryn was.

"What do you want?" The soldiers guarding the tent asked.

"My name is Eddard Stark, I want to talk with Lord Jon Arryn," he said with authority.

One of the soldiers walks inside and soon Jon Arryn comes outside looking much older than he expected him.

"Ned," he said smiling and Ned hugs him "Lord Jon" he greeted and Jon rolled his eyes at that.

"Come inside," he said and they walk inside.

He sees two children in the ground playing and close to them was a woman close to her 50s.

She noticed him first and gets up "Children," she said and both of them gets up and looks at him.

The boy was looking at him with a smile while the girl was looking at him with wary like she was afraid that he would do something.

"Who is he?" The girl asked with a childish tone and walking close to Jon.

Jon laughs and turns to Ned "This my lady wife, Kerla Arryn" he introduced and she walks closer to Ned, smiling.

Ned could see she was beautiful besides her age, she had a short face, and brown long hair, and blue eyes.

He kissed her hand "Is good to meet you my lady" Ned greeted her and turns to the boy who could only be "Robin Arryn.

He stands in front of him and reaches out his hand "My son and heir Robin Arryn" Jon said and Ned shakes his little hand.

The boy smiles "You can call . . . call me . . . Robi . . . n" the boy stutter and looks at him with awe.

The girl then moves close to him and still looking at him warily, before Jon could introduce her "My name is Jaenea Arryn" she said with a high tone.

It took all for Ned to not laugh.

"You're very beautiful my lady, I'm sure you will be a very good lady," Ned said and Jaenea rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, my lord," she said and runs to her mother.

"Let's talk Ned," Jon said and he follows him.

Ned sits in a chair and was alone with Jon. Jon fills a glass with wine for himself and Ned. He moves it closer to Ned and he takes a sip.

"Your boy looks very strong," Ned said and Jon chuckles and shook his head.

"No, he likes to read, sometimes I have to hide the books away from him, he's no soldier and I don't think he ever will be but he's smart and I'm sure I will be leaving The Vale in good hands," Jon Arryn said proudly and drinks wine.

"How are your children?" Jon asked looking at him.

"They're fine, Robb is growing, he will be a good lord of Winterfell, he's smart and good with a sword" Ned responded proudly.

"Sansa, she's growing very beautiful, she will be as beautiful as her mother," Ned said with a smile and Jon smiled back.

"I'm happy for you Ned, my daughter is my little angel, she likes to play all the time but she doesn't like strangers," he said japing at the last part and Ned laugh "I noticed, she looked ready to fight with me," Ned said and taking another sip from the wine.

"Have you had anyone wanting a betrothal with your daughter Sansa?" Jon asked with a more serious tone.

"She's still very young for that, so No" Ned said and noticing the serious look on Jon's face.

He looked to be thinking about something

"I had for both my son and daughter," he said with an unpleasant tone surprising Ned.

"You had?" He asked.

Jon nodded "Yes, House Tully wants a betrothal between Joffrey Tully and my sweet daughter Jaenea or Myrcella Tully and my son Robin Arryn," he said and Ned noticed he didn't like that.

"Why do you sound displeased by that?" He asked and Jon's face turned more serious.

"They haven't asked a betrothal for your heir or Lady Sansa?" Jon asked avoiding his question.

Ned didn't understand why he was asking that but shook his head "No, not yet" Ned answered and Jon looked to be thinking about something again.

"Why are you asking?" Ned asked with a hint of concern in his tone.

"No reason" he answered and Ned didn't think much about that.

Ned drinks the whole glass with wine and Jon fills him another one.

"Robin, he looks a bit like Robert," Ned said after a minute of silence.

"Yes a little, but less brutal," he said jokingly but Ned didn't smile.

"You still think about Robert?" Jon asked but was more like a statement.

Ned nodded "Yes, I still think how could have been, with him married to my sister" Ned answered sadly.

Jon sighed "Well, I still think about him, how he was when he came to my home, he always caused problems," Jon said and Ned gave him a sad smile.

"Yeh, he was my brother in all but blood" Ned responded with sadness in his tone.

"He would have been a good king," Ned said and saw Jon closed his eyes and shook his head in disagreement.

"Robert, he was a good warrior but he would never be a good king," Jon said and Ned felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart.

"What do you mean?" Ned asked with a serious tone.

"I'm saying what I think Ned, Robert was a good man for war, but that doesn't equate to the good king, to be a good king you need to know how to play the game, to see the secret words, someone says," Jon said and Ned felt his anger rising.

Robert started a war for his love, he deserved to be king Ned thought.

"He started a war for Lyanna," Ned said with a higher tone but Jon slammed his hand on the table.

"Tell me, is North tradition for the Starks to marry their children only with daughters and sons of The North?" He asked with a sharp tone.

Ned didn't understand why that question "Yes" he answered quietly.

"And why do you think, your father suddenly started the marriage in the south, I mean I understand marriage with Riverlands because of food but why Lyanna with Robert Baratheon?" He asked looking at him with a strange look.

"What are you implying?" Ned growled.

"I'm implying that the rebellion would have happened even if The Mad King was The Good King" he answered and Ned was shocked.

He slammed his fist on the table "No, father was northern, he never cared for The South" he responded but Jon didn't even flinch.

He just looks at him "I was a fool, but I know a political move when I see one, and so is House Tully wanting marriage with my children" Jon said with a threatening tone.

Ned takes a step back, he then walks away without saying anything else.

**Ashara Dayne**

She walks with her son where the royal family was, Arthur was standing guard with an old man who could only be Ser Barristan.

"Arthur" she greeted him and he runs to her and hugs her.

"How are you, Ash?" He asked happily and his eyes go to the little boy in Ashara's right.

"What about you Richard? How are you?" He asked and shake his hand.

Richard looks at Arthur in awe as all the other times "Uncle Arthur" he said and hugs him and Arthur hugs him back.

"We're fine Arthur but I wanted a conversation with my old friend," Ashara said kindly and Arthur nodded leading her inside.

Richard was Ashara's treasure, he was 11 name days, short dark hair and violet eyes, he had a good build body. His face long and he was handsome, Princess Arianne always liked to call him handsome making him blush, he was very shy and good with a sword and preferred to use two swords but he used two short swords instead of long ones like His uncle Arthur.

Ashara enters and Elia sees her and closes to her was Rhaenys but looking at her face, Ashara could see something was wrong.

"Ash" she greeted her with a smile and hugs her. Ashara pulls away "Your grace" she greeted her with a smirk and Elia rolled her eyes. "None of that your grace, at least not from you Ash," she said happily and looking at Richard. Looking at him, he immediately blushes and lowers his face "Your grace" he greeted her almost afraid to say something else.

Elia laughed "Is been some time Richard, it's good to see you again?" she said and Rhaenys walks closer.

Richard looks at her amazed by her beauty as all the other times "Your grace, is good to see you again" he greeted her and kissed her hand. Rhaenys was smiling at him.

"Children how about you go and find Aegon" Elia said and Rhaenys and Richard are moved away by Arthur.

When the door was closed "He's a lot like you" she said and Ashara nodded.

"Yes, he's like him too, but Brandon was never shy," she said and remembering Brandon.

Ashara then sits close to Elia.

"Is he here to meet his uncle and cousins?" Elia asked with a wary tone.

"Well, I didn't know, Lord Stark was coming here, Richard just wanted to meet Arthur again" she responded and drinks wine.

"I think he would want to meet them if he knew they were here," Ashara said but Elia didn't look to like the idea.

"Elia, what's wrong?" She asked quietly noticing that something was very wrong, she looked very sad.

"I have to tell you something but it doesn't go out of his room," she said seriously.

**Richard Sand**

He was walking with Ser Arthur and Princess Rhaenys to where prince Aegon was.

He had spent most of his time in Dorne, his mother had told him many things about his father Brandon Stark.

He knew he was a bastard but he didn't care. Despite that Gerold always liked to mock him calling him a Bastard and other things. Richard didn't care how he was called by the others.

He spends a long time sparring and wanting to become like his cousin Ser Arthur Dayne. He dreamed to become a King's Guard and wear the white cloak.

He looks at Princess Rhaenys who looked more beautiful than Princess Arianna, He had visited Kings Landing a few times and knew Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon, Richard had visited Sunspear too with his mother a couple of times and Arianna always liked to call him handsome and saying they would be having fun when he grows up.

Richard knew what kind of fun, but he was still very young.

He reached where Prince Aegon was and he was sparing with someone with dark hair. The sword was on the ground and Prince Aegon won.

"Good fight your grace," the boy said looking at the prince.

The prince said something to him but Richard notices the boy with red hair walking forward.

"Want to spar, your grace?" The boy asked trying to sound respectful.

"Of course lord?" "Robb Stark" Robb responded and Richard noticed the prince's face darkened for a second but he quickly removed it. He noticed his uncle close to him also tensed. Richard knew this must be his cousin but why prince Aegon and his uncle seem to not like him. He looks to his left and sees that Prince Rhaenys was furious too.

Prince Aegon gets in his position, and Robb attacks first, Aegon blocks his attack and Richard noticed he was using too much strength in his wings.

Prince Aegon keeps blocking his swings, and then suddenly attacks him in the shoulder, and Robb's sword falls to the ground.

"I yield," Robb said but Richard noticed prince Aegon was furious.

"Good spar, your grace" Robb complimented but Prince Aegon didn't say anything.

Richard steps forward "How about a spar, Lord Robb?" He asked looking at him.

Robb turns to him. "You are?" He asked with a smug face that he didn't like.

"Richard Sand" he responded and moved closer.

Robb laughed "A Bastard, why should I waste my time with bastards" he responded mockingly and Prince Aegon looked even more furious.

"Does that mean, you're afraid to spar?" He asked with a little smile.

Robb looks at him furiously and takes a sparring sword in his hand, Richard takes two short swords and turns to Robb who started laughing.

"You expect to do anything with short swords like them," he said and a guy close to Robb laughed too.

"Let's see then" Richard responded with a challenging tone.

Robb attacked him with his sword but Richard quickly moved to his left and hit his sparring hand very hard causing Robb to fall on his knees crying out in pain and holding his sword hand with the other hand.

"Yield," he asked him but he gets up and picks up the sword.

"Again," he said and attacks immediately before Richard could take his position. Richard's hand move on his own and blocks the attack aimed at his head. He then uses his strength to move the sword away causing Robb to take three steps back.

Richard doesn't give him time and attacks and hits him in the shoulder than in the legs making him fall to the ground. Richard then puts his sword close to his neck.

Robb doesn't say anything and just looks at him furiously.

Richard shook his head in disappointment.

He looks around and noticed many lords were looking at Robb with disappointment too but he noticed a giant man looking at him almost like studying his face. Richard looks the other way and sees the crown prince walking towards him.

"You're very good Richard," Prince Aegon said with a smile.

"Thank you your grace" he responded.

"Want a spar?" Prince Aegon asked and he nodded.

He noticed his cousin walks away but some of the lords who looked to be of the North were still watching and so were many other people.

**Jaime Lannister**

He was on his way to meet his father, is been a long time since the last time he saw him or Tyrion or Cersei. If Jaime was honest he only wanted to meet Cersei and Tyrion.

He knocked on the door and opens the door. His father was sitting on a chair looking at him with a questioning look. There's was no one else there except his father.

"Father" he greeted him and he didn't look to care but instead he looks at his armor.

"Did you achieve it?" He asked with mockery in his tone.

Jaime felt like a green boy "Achieve what?" He asked.

"To become like the knights in songs, have they made any songs for you?" He asked seriously but Jaime knew he was just mocking him.

Jaime rolled his eyes "No, I'm doing my job, protect the king" Jaime responded with a strong tone.

His father shook his head and looks away "After so many years, you still haven't learned a thing" he responded and walking closer to him.

"You forget that you have Tyrion" Jaime responded, he always hated that his father didn't love Tyrion and Cersei blamed him for their mother's death.

His father didn't respond to that and walks back to his chair.

"Why are you here father?" Jaime asked knowing he wasn't here just to see knights fighting, singers and the joust.

He knew there was a reason and hoped it was just to want a royal marriage and not what he feared.

His father's face doesn't change "I'm here to see my grandsons and granddaughter" he responded and Jaime fought the urge to roll his eyes. He knew his father would sell Joffrey if that would free him from King's Guard.

"I want a marriage between my grandson Joffrey and Princess Daenerys" his father responded.

He sighed in relief and he hears the door opens, turns to see Cersei.

She slowly walks to him, he smiles but she doesn't return the smile.

"Is good to see you brother" she said quietly in a seductive tone.

"You're free to leave Jaime" his father and he left the room with Cersei.

They started walking away but then she pushes him inside a room and her full lips were on him, his hands move on her own and touch her breasts, wanting to feel his sister.

"I missed you brother," she said and kiss him again.

**Rhaella Targaryen**

She could hardly sleep last night, she was tired the whole day and she couldn't get herself to sleep or rest. She still remembered what Lord Reed said to them, Varys told her he wasn't treated fairly but she didn't expect this. That night she send Ser Oswell to go to Winterfell to find Jaehaerys.

She had cried most of the night and seeing dreams of a little boy asking for help.

She now was with Rhaegar and every one of her family, she was in the great hall of Harrenhal and almost every lord was there. It was a singing competition, they would hear whoever came to sing and choose who was the best. This competition wasn't taking that seriously compare to the others, that's why was the first one to be done.

Last night she had heard loud noises outside and she thought she heard a dragon but didn't tell anyone. She expected she might have gone mad.

The first one comes and is a boy of Dorne, named Artan Sand.

He started singing.

_The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun_

_And her kisses were warmer than spring_

_The Dornishman's blade was made of black steel_

_And its kiss was a terrible thing_

_The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed_

_In a voice that was sweet as a peach_

_From "The Gift":_

_Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done_

_The Dornishman's taken my life_

_But what does it matter? For all men must die_

_And I've tasted the Dornishman's wife, I have_

_I've tasted the Dornishman's wife_

_The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun_

_And her kisses were warmer than spring_

_The Dornishman's blade was made of black steel_

_And its kiss was a terrible thing_

_The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed_

_In a voice that was sweet as a peach_

_From "The Gift":_

_Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done_

_The Dornishman's taken my life_

_But what does it matter? For all men must die_

_And I've tasted the Dornishman's wife, I have_

_I've tasted the Dornishman's wife_

_The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun_

_And her kisses were warmer than spring_

_The Dornishman's blade was made of black steel_

_And its kiss was a terrible thing_

_The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed_

_In a voice that was sweet as a peach_

_From "The Gift":_

_Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done_

_The Dornishman's taken my life_

_But what does it matter? For all men must die_

_And I've tasted the Dornishman's wife, I have_

_I've tasted the Dornishman's wife_.

He was half good and most of them clapped for him. She looks to her right and sees Rhaegar was quiet as a grave. He had been very quiet today and spend the whole day doing something. She felt bad for him but knew he wouldn't get better until they have Jaehaerys.

Next came Shireen Baratheon, the little girl of Stannis Baratheon, most of the lords were looking at her like she was a monster.

She smiled at them and bow her head in respect.

_It's always summer, under the sea_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_The birds have scales, and the fish take wing_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_The rain is dry, and the snow falls up_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_The stones crack open, the water burns_

_The shadows come to dance, my love_

_The shadows come to play_

_The shadows come to dance, my love_

_The shadows come to stay_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_It is always summer under the sea_

_The merwives wear nennymoans in their hair and weave gowns of silver seaweed_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_Under the sea, it snows up and the rain is dry as bone_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_Clever bird, clever man, clever clever fool_

_Oh, clever clever clever fool_

_The shadows come to dance, my lord, dance my lord, dance my lord_

_The shadows come to stay, my lord, stay my lord, stay my lord_

_The shadows come to dance, my lord, dance my lord, dance my lord_

_The shadows come to stay, my lord, stay my lord, stay my lord_

_Under the sea, you fall up_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_The shadows come to dance, my lord, dance my lord, dance my lord_

_Here we eat fish_

_Under the sea, the fish eat us_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_Under the sea, no one wears hats_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

Her voice was very good and kind.

They keep hearing 7 other singers but none of them was that good.

Now was the last one and she just wanted to go and sleep, she looks at the far side of the hall, who was going to sing and her heart stops.

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

He heard them sing one by one but he couldn't bear to listen to any of them.

His mind was already full of thoughts.

The announcer then speaks the name of the last singer.

"Next is Jon Snow of Winterfell".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do You Think The Winds of Winter might get split into two parts like how A Feast For Crows and A Dance With Dragons was supposed to be one Book?


	16. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Targaryen family hears Jaehaerys singing.  
> Ned talks with Jaehaerys.  
> Jaehaerys finally talks with his family.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

He had listened to his family again through rats and other animals and he felt their grief for him. He saw his grandmother, his father, and even Queen Elia cry when Howland revealed everything, he know knew he was done just watching them but he didn't want them to know about Bloodfyre yet. He didn't know how they would react.

He decided to tell his father about Bloodfyre but only him, no one else. During the day he went inside Harrenhal and it was easy since so many people were coming to see the tourney. Sadly he had to left Winter outside, he knew he couldn't just hide her in his pocket, she was larger than him.

He saw the soldiers standing guarding where the royal family was, Jae knew he couldn't just walk in, he needed to meet them some other way.

He saw the singing competition so he decided to be part of that competition not that he cared about the competition itself.

While he was studying his family, he also looked at each lord of Westeros and what they talked about and the things they talked about House Targaryen.

So far he hasn't learned anything concerning about StormLands and he didn't see anything wrong with Jon Arryn. But he knew he needed to keep an eye on House Lannister and House Tully.

So far he had seen Tywin Lannister didn't like his family because of his Golden son.

He heard them talking about a plan to start a war and if they dared to do that, he would burn Castely Rock to the ground and become The Melted Rock. House Tully on the other hand seemed to show their dislike towards the crown, publicly like idiots.

He saw as his brother beat Robb to the ground, he was happy that his brother seemed to be good at fighting. His sister Rhaenys seemed to be a lot like Arya, she was a warrior too and liked to ride and from what Howland told him, his mother was good at riding too and was known as the best horse rider of The North.

Jae was happy for that, he was happy so many people seemed to have loved his mother and admire her.

When he entered the great hall, his eyes went to his father, he looked very sad and didn't look to care about who was singing what.

He then looks at Queen Elia and could see despite her smile on her face, he could see she was saddened too.

His whole family was sad for him, he swallowed a huge breath and waiting for his turn.

He didn't know why but he felt anxious, he didn't know why, he thought about this moment so many times and yet he felt anxious and felt very nervous.

He looks around and his eyes go to the lords of the North. Lord Stark was just standing there and he saw Arya with a sad face and Bran was sleeping and resting his head on Arya's shoulder. He finds that funny. Bran was more interested in climbing rather than who has the best voice.

Sansa's eyes were on his brother all the time and that made Jae angry. She was just a mini Lady Stark.

His eyes went to his aunt Daenerys and he couldn't help but noticed she was very beautiful but he quickly shook that thought away.

He saw the daughter of Lord Baratheon and he felt very sad for her and the looks the people gave her like she was some monster.

_The Most Dangerous Monsters are the ones who hide it._

Jae thought and his mind went to Lord Stark who was known as an Honorable Man.

Her voice was very good and kind and one by one the singers sing whatever they wanted to sing and now was his turn.

"Next is Jon Snow of Winterfell".

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

Hearing the announcer say that, at first he thought his mind was playing games with him but his eyes quickly search for the man who said that it was his son. His eyes quickly find him walking towards them, he was keeping his eyes down and Rhaegar couldn't clearly see his face. He kept walking towards them and Rhaegar felt like this was taking forever.

The man finally stopped in front of them and he could take a good look, he raises his head to look at them and he looks at his face, his hair was just like Lyanna, his face was different and a bit like Aegon but when he looks at him, eye to eye, Rhaegar felt like Lyanna herself was looking at him. Rhaegar felt like he couldn't breathe, his feelings raising and wanting nothing else but to hug him and show the love of a family but looking at his eyes, he found no love there, his eyes were cold as ice. He looks at his face and noticed it was a harsh face. He looked older than he was. His body filling with sadness and anger for his son.

"My boy" Rhaegar whispered and felt like he was going to cry, he didn't care that everyone was there, he wanted to get up and hug him.

_Lya he's Here, With Us Finally Lya_

He then hears his mother speaking.

"Sing us a song Jon," she said with pain and sadness in her tone. He looked to his right and saw Elia was trying very hard to not cry.

Jaehaerys cleared his throat.

_"High in the halls of the king who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_And the ones who had loved her the most_

_The ones who'd been gone for so very long_

_She couldn't remember their names_

_They spun her around on the damp Old Stone_

_Spun away all her sorrow and pain_

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_They danced through the day and into the night_

_Through the snow that swept through the hall_

_From winter to summer than winter again_

_Til the walls did crumble and fall_

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_And the ones who had loved her the most_

_They danced through the day and into the night_

_Through the snow that swept through the hall_

_From winter to summer than winter again_

_Til the walls did crumble and fall_

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_And the ones who had loved her the most "_

The whole hall was silent after he finished singing, Rhaegar couldn't remember the last time he heard someone sing like that. His voice was simply perfect, he saw many ladies had tears in their eyes and noticed Elia was crying and so was his mother and sister and daughter.

He started clapping and soon everyone followed him, he let a small smile appear on his face. He knew it was his duty to say something to him but he wasn't even sure what to say, he was trying to talk but no words were coming out.

"I have heard many people sing Jon, but you're even better than the King" his mother stated and Rhaegar heard the gasps of everyone there.

Jaehaerys eyes went to his mother and saw a smile appear on his face and his eyes looked less cold.

"Thank You, your grace, is an honor," Jae said happily and Rhaegar was thinking that even his normal voice was very similar to Lyanna.

He then knew he had to say something and couldn't just stare at him all the time.

"Jon Snow, I declare you as the winner of the singing competition" he announced and saw some of the lords were clapping and so did Elia and Rhaenys.

Looking at Aegon, he saw he had his mouth open but still he could see he was happy to see him.

Jaehaerys then bow his head in respect and turned to leave, Rhaegar wanted to tell him to come back, but knew he couldn't, he noticed Jaehaerys was shooting a deadly glare at someone in the hall. He turned his head to see Lord Stark who had lost all the colors of his face. Rhaegar then looks at Arthur who nodded and left quietly to follow Jaehaerys behind.

_Lyanna, He's Here and I swear He will be the happiest Kid in the World_ Rhaegar swore.

**Elia Martell Targaryen**

When she heard the announcer say that name, her eyes immediately started looking for her son, where he was.

She quickly found someone walking towards them, his clothes were dark as night, his hair dark like night, he looked to be a bit smaller than Egg, but she couldn't see his face, he was keeping his eyes down and when he finally stopped in front of them. She finally looked at him. She felt her heart beating on her throat, her tears in her eyes wanting to come out.

When she saw his face, she quickly found Lya in him, his face was long and similar to Aegon, his face was all Rhaegar but his hair and eyes were all Lyanna. His hunting Dark Grey Eyes was her eyes, Lyanna's eyes.

She knew he was her son, she could hardly keep herself from getting up and hugging him and kissing his cheek and show him all the love she has. But when she looked at his face, there was no warmth in his face or eyes, he was looking at them like they were Strangers and she understood why, after everything he had suffered from someone he thought was his father, he wouldn't just simply come to them with open arms.

He then started singing and his voice was so similar to Rhaegar. Even better than Rhaegar she thought and couldn't hold her tears anymore, she was crying and his voice was simply just beautiful.

When he stopped singing, Rhaegar started clapping and she started too, she couldn't stop.

She wanted to say something to him but didn't even know what to even say without saying something she shouldn't in front of everyone.

Her good mother then said something that she fully agreed and from Aegon's face, he agreed too.

She then saw him bow his head to them and turned to leave, her heart was sad again but noticed he was looking at someone in the crowd, she turned and saw Lord Stark who looked half-dead.

_Lyanna, He's Finally here and Lord Stark will pay with Fire and Blood_ she thought and feeling her anger rise.

**Rhaella Targaryen**

When she heard the announcer say that name, she immediately looked at the man walking towards them, her heart was beating very fast, even before he stopped in front of them she could tell the Targaryen features on his face.

When he stopped and looked at them, she had no doubts this was her lost grandson, she could see Rhaegar on him, he was as handsome as Rhaegar, and dark hair made him look mysterious.

But when she looked at his eyes, her heart broke to see, there's was no warmth behind his eyes, he was more like studying them, he was analyzing them.

She wanted to go there and hug him tightly, she then understood that Rhaegar was lost to word, so she decided to step in and talk to Jaehaerys.

While he was singing, she couldn't help but noticed his voice was very similar to her son Rhaegar, she looked in the corner of her eyes and saw Ser Barristan had a look of disbelief on his face, she knew he could see Jon Snow was Jaehaerys Targaryen, her long lost Grandson.

When he finished singing they all clapped for him, she knew Rhaenys would ask him to sing again, since Lyanna died, Rhaegar didn't sing that much and only sometimes in the name day of Rhaenys or Egg.

She noticed him smiling at her for a moment and his eyes seemed less cold.

She saw him walk away, she was ready to order Ser Barristan to follow him and bring him inside but saw Ser Arthur walking towards him, but he noticed the deadly glares her grandson shot at Lord Stark who looked Dead.

_Fire and Blood, Lord Stark Fire and Blood_

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

When she saw his face, she felt her heart stopped, it was the man from her dreams, it was always her lost brother, the one who was suffering in her dreams. She was so happy to see him but when he started to sing it all reminded her of her father before Mother Lyanna died, her father's voice was full of love and happiness but since mother Lyanna died, his voice wasn't the same anymore, even when he tried to sing in her name day, his voice wasn't with happiness anymore.

But her brother's voice was all how her father's voice was before, that voice made her cry, she missed it.

When she sees him again, she would make sure to give as much food as he wants and sleep in a good bed and a warm one.

But she couldn't help but noticed his eyes were cold, like looking at The Wall itself. When he started walking away, she wanted to follow but knew she couldn't do it . . . Yet.

**Aegon Targaryen**

When he saw his brother, he didn't expect him to look like that, he expected him to have silver hair, looking at him now, he wasn't sure what to think, he was happy to see him and he was happy to have a brother, he had tried to think Viserys as his brother but that never worked. Viserys was much different than everyone and sometimes very annoying. Daenerys was always like a second sister to him but he didn't know how it was to have a brother and no one was there to be like a brother to him.

But Aegon couldn't help but ask himself why his brother's eyes were so cold and why he looked older than even him. He was his little brother and yet his face looked like he was 14 - 15 name days.

When he started walking away, Aegon was confused why, he thought his brother would stay with them but then he noticed Ser Arthur following him.

_I'm so eager to see how he's with a Sword_

**Daenerys Targaryen**

When she saw him, she was very happy to see him, he was there and that surprised her, She thought Lord Stark left him in Winterfell but she was happy to see him and wanted to see if he's like Egg or Viserys or Rhaegar.

Yet seeing his face, his face was cold, like how Rhaegar was sometimes.

His voice was very good and he was better than Rhaegar at singing.

When she saw him closer. She couldn't help but noticed he was very handsome, he was more handsome than Egg.

And his dark hair only helped to look more pretty.

When he walked away, she was afraid that he wouldn't stay with them but she saw Ser Arthur following him behind.

**Ned Stark**

When he heard that name, he thought he was dreaming but then he saw Jon walking towards The Royal Family, he blinked, once, twice and a third time but yet there he was meeting with the royal family.

_How is This possible, he was supposed to be in Winterfell, I locked the door myself, did he escape but how Winterfell was full of men, how did he escape._

Ned thought and just couldn't stop his body from shaking, he felt his body was sweating everywhere, his neck even his hands.

Ned saw the look of confusion and furious of Catelyn but Arya had her eyes wide opened and she was smiling and even Bran started to wake up from her suddenly getting up. Sansa looked surprised but she still was looking at the crown prince. Robb looked angry and his fist was closed tightly. Ned's eyes turned to his lords and all of them were looking at Jon confused except Howland who was smirking.

His eyes went to the royal family itself and praying that they wouldn't recognize him but looking at the King and just everyone, he could see all of them understood who he was.

Ned found it very hard to breathe and couldn't understand how all this has gone so wrong.

When he started singing, even he was surprised, he never knew Jon was good at singing, when he finished and was chosen as the best singer, he heard Catelyn murmured under her breath.

"You Bastard, He won't have it, it belongs to Robb".

Ned heard her say, but then Ned felt like he was going to faint when Jon looked at him with his haunting green eyes. He thought his whole body would burn just by his look.

Jon then left and saw GreatJon and Lady Dacey leaning closer to him.

"Ned, you said he was in Winterfell?" GreatJon asked but Ned couldn't answer, he couldn't remember the last time he was so scared, instead of looking at GreatJon, Ned's eyes go to the royal family and noticed Queen Rhaella looking at him furiously. He swallowed a huge breath.

"Ned, you alright?" He heard Catelyn's voice calling him but he couldn't answer.

_No, NO I won't let you destroy everything again Lyanna_

He thought and took all his strength to get up and follow Jon behind.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

When he saw the tears in his father's eyes, he felt happy, he felt happy that they seemed to care for him. Their tears were the same as Arya's tears when he returned to Winterfell after leaving, they were tears of love and happiness. He looked at the face of each one of them, his father looked very happy and sad, and the same was for Queen Elia and his grandmother. His sister looked just happy but shocked too. His brother was looking at him curiously but happy. Daenerys was looking at him with a smile.

When he left, he knew someone was following him behind, he kept walking but doesn't look behind to see who it was. Jae goes outside and at that moment he unsheathes his sword and points it at whoever was following.

He looks and noticed it was one of Kings Guard, he looked a bit surprised but his hand wasn't on the hilt of his swords.

Jae then understood who he was "You're Ser Arthur Dayne," he said respectfully and moving the sword away and taking a few steps back and the knight nodded with a smile. He was looking at Jaehaerys almost like studying his face.

Jae puts the sword back to his scabbard.

"I have to be honest, you remind me so much of her" Ser Arthur said kindly and Jae's hand moved on the hilt of 'Dark Sister' again.

"I remind you of who?" Jae asked with a threatening tone and Ser Arthur seemed to have noticed it. He takes two steps back.

"I'm not here to hurt you" he was interrupted by Lord Stark walking towards them followed by what looked like all the lords of The North who came in the tourney.

Lord Stark's face looked pale, Ser Arthur was ready to ask "What do you want?" Jae asked coldly looking at him furiously.

"What are you doing here?" He asked taking a step forward, Jae noticed in the corner of his eyes, Ser Arthur's hand was on the hilt of a sword who could only be 'Dawn'.

"Is a Tourney, Lord Stark everyone is invited here," Jae answered.

Lord Stark looked more furious "You were supposed to be in Winterfell, I ordered you to Stay THERE" he yelled the last part but Jae didn't even flinch. Jae instead looked at the other lords and one of them was looking at Ned confused and one woman was looking at him disappointed.

"Why? Why would you be so against of me coming here, Lord Stark? What are you hiding?" He asked and felt the fire inside again, ready to burst out and burn him to the ground.

Lord Stark takes a step back from his questions, "You . . . Disobeyed my order" he said but Jae knew he was afraid of him.

"Why are you not answering my questions lord Stark?" He asked and not caring about what he said.

"What's the meaning of this Lord Stark?" It was Ser Arthur who asked and taking a step forward.

Lord Stark looks at him with furious "This isn't your problem Ser Arthur" Lord Stark responded but Ser Arthur didn't move away and looked ready to fight if needed.

Jae then felt Winter was coming, she walks close to him and Jae wasn't sure how she got inside, she starts growling at Lord Stark. And all of the lords takes a step back, except a woman who was looking at Winter with awe.

"This is your direwolf Jon Snow" the woman stated and taking a step closer but Winter growled at her "Yes, her name is Winter, Lady" Lady Dacey Mormont" she responded with a warm smile.

"Who do you think you are Bastard," Robb suddenly said mockingly and with the same stupid smirk on his face.

"Look who decided to talk the Stark who is more Greyjoy than a Stark or are you a southern" he responded mockingly, saying that and Robb looked ready to attack, Lord Stark was furious and so was Lady Whore but none of the other lords looked shocked or surprised.

"You Bastard, PUT HIM IN THE DUNGEONS" Lady Whore screamed and Arthur was ready to fight and so was Winter.

Ignoring her, Lord Stark takes a step forward "Jon, I want you to come with me, and we will talk about what you did," Lord Stark said trying to sound strong but Winter takes a step forward.

"I don't care about you Lord Stark or any of your family for that matter, except for Arya and Bran, all of you have treated me like dirt, and if I were you, Lord Stark, I would return to The North" he responded with a threatening tone and walks away.

He keeps walking and reaches the training yard and Ser Arthur was following behind and so was Winter.

When Jae stopped walking Ser Arthur cleared his throat "I think you know why I'm following you" Ser Arthur said looking at him.

Jae sighed heavily and turns to him "I know, who I am, Who is my father and mother" Jae responded.

"Then, I want you to come with me, your father and Queen Elia and your family want to meet you and talk with you" he responded kindly.

Jae thought about it for a moment "What kind of man is my father?" He asked quietly.

Ser Arthur gives him a sad smile "Perhaps is better to see it for yourself" He said and Jae just nodded and follows him behind and so does Winter.

"Are you sure about him?" Ser Arthur asked nervously looking at Winter.

"Is a She, and don't worry, she would never hurt anyone that I don't want her to hurt" Jae responded but Ser Arthur didn't look less relaxed.

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

Is been some time since Arthur walked away, following Jaehaerys and they still haven't returned. They were in his solar, everyone except Viserys who was still in a brothel somewhere.

Elia and Rhaegar were getting impatient, his mother was just sitting on a chair looking at the door waiting to open. Rhaenys, Egg, and Daenerys were here too despite Elia telling them then perhaps it was better for only her, Rhaegar, and his mother to talk with Jaehaerys but to his surprise, all three of them stood there and not wanting to walk away. That made Rhaegar very happy that they were looking to accept Jaehaerys as one of us. One of this family.

"Should I go look?" Rhaenys suddenly asked but Elia shook her head "No, perhaps he's talking with Ser Arthur" Elia said and Rhaegar agreed with that.

_Perhaps he's shy or very nervous to meet them._

Rhaegar thought but then the door opens and all of them get up, Ser Arthur walks inside first followed by the dark hair of his son.

Ser Arthur opens the whole door and walks inside and Jaehaerys walks inside too but he wasn't looking at any of them, he was looking at the ground. Ser Arthur gives him a sad look then leaves the room, closing the door and the whole world seemed to stop. He was right there in front of them.

Rhaegar was ready to say something but Elia walks towards him "Jaehaerys" she said and she was close to tears.

Jaehaerys looks at her "Your . . . Your grace" he responded quietly almost afraid of them but all of them heard him.

Elia then hugs him tightly crying and Jaehearys looked surprised and then he walks and hugs him too.

"You're finally here, my boy," Rhaegar said and kissing his forehead. They stay like that for a few moments and Jae takes a step away.

"F . . . Father," he said almost like a whisper and still sounding like he was afraid to speak and he was still looking at the ground.

"Yes, Jaehaerys, I'm your father" he responded and Jae walks forward and hugs him and he hugs him back. He heard him crying and made him hug tightly.

He then sees his mother walking forward "Jaehaerys is good to see you" His mother said and hugs him and kiss his cheek.

Rhaegar understood this was strange for him, so he looks at them to give him more space.

Rhaegar sits on his chair and so does Elia and his mother, the children were still just looking at Jaehaerys and he was looking at them.

Egg walks forward "So, you're my brother," he said happily and hugs Jae who looked surprised, Egg pulls away "Is good to have you here little brother" Egg said kindly then Egg walks back to his chair.

Jaehaerys was still just standing but Elia makes a sign with her hand for him to sit.

He slowly sits and looks at each one of them but doesn't say anything.

"Why isn't he talking?" Egg asked looking at Elia but she shots him a deadly glare. He shuts up and Rhaegar decides to talk.

"Jaehaerys or do you prefer Jon?" He asked kindly, he looks at him.

"Jaehaerys, my mother choose that name for me?" He asked.

"Yes, she choose your name if you were a boy, she was the best woman in the world" Elia answered happily.

A small smile appeared on his face "Then call me Jaehaerys or Jae" he responded and they all nodded.

"Can you talk to me about her?" He asked quietly almost afraid to ask and that broke Rhaegar's heart.

"Of course my son, We will tell you everything that you want to know” Rhaegar responded and looks at his children and Daenerys to leave the room.

"Let's leave them alone for Now," His mother said and walking to them, all of them looked ready to protest but his mother gives them a look and they get up but all three of them walk to Jae.

"Is good to have you here brother" Rhaenys said kindly and kiss his cheek.

"Is good to have you here Jae" Daenerys said kindly and kiss his cheek too, Jae blushes and lowered his head.

Egg then hugs Jae, Jae was surprised but he hugs him back "Is good to see you brother, and can't wait to spar" he said and Rhaegar rolled his eyes at that.

After the door was closed, he sees as his son looks at him. Rhaegar moves his chair closer and so does Elia.

"Jae, I know you have been through many things but you're safe now and you should know that I love you like you're my son," Elia said with love in her voice.

Jae looks at her surprised "My mother, you loved her?" He asked.

"We both did, Jae, we loved her as much as she loved us" Rhaegar responded and trying hard to not cry.

Jae smiles again and Rhaegar liked that smile "How, How did you meet her and how was she?" He asked with a bit more confidence and looking at them.

"Well, believe it or not when I first saw her, was when my father sends me to bring her to him, she was the knight of the laughing tree," he said and understood that Jae already knew that.

"When I meet her, she was this wild woman, she was different from everyone else, she liked to ride and liked to fight" Rhaegar continued and Jae was listening to every word he was saying.

"Then when I talked with her, I told her I wouldn't tell my father that I found her, and we both returned and during the road, we talked about many things, and after the first day, we meet again, after two days. We ride together and she won against me" Rhaegar said and saw the smile on Jae's face.

"After then we meet many other times, we talked and ride and talked some more, many remember her as wild and a warrior but she was soft too, she cared about people and loved the people important to her" Rhaegar continued and was interrupted by Elia who raised her hand.

"Then I meet her, when I meet her, she was this woman who was a bit afraid of me because of who I was, but more I meet her, the more I liked her, a woman like her is very common in Dorne, they're all are warriors and that's what I liked the most about her, and then I fall in love with her too," she said and Jae looked confused and embarrassed.

"Any problems with that?" Elia asked and Jae shook his head "No, I just didn't think about it" he responded.

"Then what happened?" Jae asked.

Elia and Rhaegar talked about Lya for 2 more hours.

“And?” Jae asked with a sad tone looking at Elia but Rhaegar knew then was the rebellion and didn't want to talk about it with Jae.

"I will tell you the rest some other time" she responded and Jae seemed to understand why.

Jae then falls dead silent again and looked at again like a scared child.

"Do you want to go to sleep Jae?" Elia asked kindly thinking that he might be tired.

He nodded and turned to the door but Elia stopped him "You will be sleeping in your room, or if you want you can sleep with us" Elia said and Jae looked surprised.

"You want me to sleep close to your rooms?" He asked scared. Rhaegar puts his hand on his shoulder "Of course, Jaehaerys, you're my son and I would never want you to sleep far away from us" he said and saw tears in Jae's eyes.

"Thank You F . . . Father" he responded and trying hard to not cry.

Elia smiled and hugs him and kiss his cheek, "Can . . . Can I bring Winter, with me?" He asked and Rhaegar nodded his head immediately "Of course, Jae" he responded and Jae smiled.

"Ser Arthur," he said and the door opens to reveal Arthur who looked happy.

"I want you to bring, his direwolf inside, and if anyone tries to say anything against it, then I will deal with him" Rhaegar ordered and Arthur smiled and nodded.

It didn't take long and Arthur opened the large door of the solar and Winter walks inside and licks Jae's face "Ok stop, you know I hate it" Jae said giggling and Winter then looks at them almost like studying them.

"She's my friend," Jae said and he was happier now with Winter here.

Rhaegar touch her head and she licks his fingers "She's beautiful" he said and Jae nodded in agreement.

Elia touched her too and Winter was friendly with her too.

Rhaegar and Elia lead Jae to his room which was next to Egg's room, he opens the door, and Jae walks inside looking surprised by the size of it.

"This is my chamber?" He asked wanting to be sure that they're not mistaken.

"Yes, Jae" Elia responded and Jae looks around and looks like a little happy boy.

"Thank You" he responded with a big smile on his face that made Rhaegar cry from happiness.

"I would like to sleep," He said and Elia chuckles and walks to him and hugs him tightly and he hugs him too "We Love You, Jae," they both said and Jae had tears in his eyes.

"F. . . Father can you stay for a little longer?" He asked and he nodded "Of course Jae" he responded. Elia kissed him on the cheek again and left the room.

Jae sits in his bed and looks at him, "I have to tell you something" he said and Rhaegar sits close to him.

"What is it, my son?" He asked kindly.

"I Have a Dragon".

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

When he entered the castle, the soldiers didn't let him take Winter inside despite Ser Arthur telling them that he could. Not wanting to waste more time, he gets inside without Winter.

Not being with her, he felt like he was naked, he felt like he was going to a fight without swords or anything to fight.

When he entered the room and saw them again, he didn't know what exactly to expect, he saw them being happy to see him but he was still scared of them not caring for him like House Stark.

When the Queen hugged him, he was surprised, he expected her to hate him like Lady Whore but she hugged him and kissed him. When he saw her eyes, he recognized her eyes, the eyes of love.

When he saw his father, he hugged him too and Jae felt happy but didn't try to get too attached yet.

His grandmother kisses him on the cheek and he smiled.

When he meets Prince Aegon and Prince Rhaenys and Princess Daenerys, he expected them to act like Robb or Sansa but instead, they looked happy to see him.

At that moment Jae felt something he never felt before and wasn't sure what it was.

When he asked for his mother, he expected Queen Elia to not like to talk about his mother but instead, she loved her.

He felt happy that Queen Elia seemed to have loved his mother but still, Jae knew this was only the beginning, they could change just like how Robb or Sansa, both of them were kind to him in the beginning but Sansa started to avoid him at the moment, she understood what 'Bastard' meant, then Robb becomes more and more like Theon the longer he stayed with him. Leaving him alone.

Arya was the only one who never changed, Bran is still just a little kid, now he needed to know if they were like Arya or Robb.

When his father let him keep Winter inside, he was happy. Having her back made him feel secured. When his father told him he would sleep close to them, he felt happy, very happy.

"You What?" He asked looking at him confused.

"I have a Dragon" Jae repeated and his father looked surprised and shocked.

"You mean you were in StormLands?" He asked proudly but he shook his head.

"No the one in StormLands is another dragon, my dragon is Cannibal," he said and his father looked shocked but he didn't look to not trust him.

After a few moments of just staring “I can prove it," Jae said and closed his eyes and Bloodfyre roared and his father heard it.

He opened his eyes and his father was shocked.

"Are you sure he's safe?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I have already slept in the same place with him a few times" Jae responded and his father smiled.

His father seemed to be thinking about it and then

"I'm proud of you Jae," he responded.

"Don't tell anyone about this, no one else should know about this not even Queen Elia . . . Yet” he said and his father nodded in understanding.

"How did you find him and where?" His father asked curiously.

"Well, is a long story, we can talk tomorrow," he said and his father nodded in agreement and gets up.

"I love you, my son," he said and kissed his cheek again and left the room.

Jae saw Winter lay close to his bed and Jae felt very warm.

He closed his eyes to sleep but he heard a voice he never heard before.

_**"Vāedar Suvio Perzo"** _

Jaehaerys - 11 Years Old

Aegon - 12 Years Old

Rhaenys - 15 Years Old

Daenerys - 11 Years Old

Viserys - 17 Years Old

Robb - 12 Years Old

Theon - 16 Years Old

Richard - 12 Years Old


	17. Madness of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned talks with his lords and Catelyn decides to deal with The Bastard  
> Rhaenys talks with her mother and checks on Jaehaerys.  
> Jae talks with the White Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for Short Chapter  
> Next Chapter is 7K Words +

**Ned Stark**

He was walking towards his camp but his mind kept thinking about Jon, why was this happening, this wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to rot at the wall. He wasn't supposed to ever meet that damn family. Seeing him there, seeing the furious look of Queen Rhaella, Ned knew he was fucked, the look of hatred from Jon, the green eyes that send shivers of Fear in his whole body.

He knew one thing for sure, the way the Royal Family reacted to him, the way Ser Arthur Dayne was standing close to Jon, the way he was ready to protect Jon from them, he knew what all that meant. They know They know the truth.

_Damn, No This Can't be Happening_

Ned didn't know how could have they have found out.

_Only me and Howland knew the truth._

Ned thought and his mind went to Howland.

_Did he tell them and Jon the truth? No, he wouldn't, he wouldn't risk his own family._

Ned thought but the more he was thinking about it, the more he knew that he might have told them. Howland didn't have hatred for Jon and Lyanna was his friend. Then his mind went to Jon himself, Jon hated him, he clearly hated him and didn't care anymore whatever what he said or do.

Since he returned from the wall, he never cared anymore to hide his abilities with a sword, he didn't act like he was below him, and what he said to Robb, showed, he didn't care anymore.

_He knows the truth, he must know it, But HOW HOW, No Lyanna you won't destroy my life Again_ Ned thought determined and wanting to not let anything happen to his family.

Robb will be lord of Winterfell and he will be there to see him grow and see his children.

_I Should Have Killed Howland_

After Jon left, Catelyn left too, she said she had something to talk about with her brother. He didn't know what it was and right now he didn't care to know it. He reached his tent and so did his children and GreatJon, Lady Dacey, and Lord Bolton.

Robb looked furious and his lords were just following him "Ned" one of them said concerned.

He turned to see GreatJon looking at him worriedly.

He looked at his children and they left one by one.

After they left he looks at GreatJon and Lady Dacey.

"What?" He asked with authority in his tone.

"Ned, what was that back then?" Lady Dacey asked angrily looking at him with disappointment.

"What was what, I told him to stay in Winterfell and he disobeyed my order" Ned responded trying to sound strong, she crossed her arms and shook her head in disagreement.

"Why? Why would you do that? Order your son to stay, Why?" Lady Dacey asked raising her tone a little and Ned noticed Roose Bolton was looking at him with a little smile, Ned was sure he was enjoying this situation.

"Why I order him to stay is my problem" He responded loudly and with a hint of anger and GreatJon looked like he didn't recognize him anymore.

"Why was Ser Arthur, a Kings Guard, staying with Jon?" Lord Bolton asked him with a cold tone.

Ned knew why he asked and from GreatJon and Dacey's face, he could tell they wanted to know the same thing.

Ned slowly walks back to his seat and sits exhausted.

Ned was thinking about an answer but couldn't find the right answer without raising suspicions.

Ned now knew the war was inevitable, and maybe that was for the best. That way he could finally take revenge for what happened to Robert.

Robb will keep his place and House Targaryen will perish like how was supposed to perish 11 years ago.

"I don't know . . . Perhaps the king wanted to talk with him" He responded not knowing what else to say.

None of them looked convinced, Lady Dacey shook her head in disagreement "Ned, tell us the truth" she said but he raised at his feet.

"I have my reasons, Lady Mormont, now I want to be alone," Ned said loudly and saw Lord Bolton with a small smirk on his face.

Lady Dacey looked at him angrily but left followed by GreatJon and Lord Bolton.

They left but none of them looked pleased with what he said. He puts his hands on his face.

_Why Lyanna, you were supposed to Marry Robert, WHY_

Ned kept asking himself and feeling tears in his eyes.

He decided to go and sleep and talk with Howland tomorrow.

He felt so exhausted that he thought he would fall before reaching his bed, He walks to his bed exhausted and worried, and angry. He falls on his bed and only removes some of his clothes before laying on his bed and closing his eyes to sleep.

' _He was in a dark place again, he didn't know why he was here, the only thing he could notice was the cold ground, touching it, it felt cold and hard, he knew was touching stone but couldn't understand where he was. He noticed handcuffs in both of his hands. He tried to free himself but the chains were attached to the wall. He knew he was in a cell._

_"Help" he called out but no response._

_He felt alone and hungry and cold._

_He then hears a sound, it sounded like a door made of metal opening, he turns to the direction of the sound and another door opens, and a bright light in front of him. He couldn't see who was holding the light only that it was a lantern._

_Ned tried to see the face of the man but couldn't see beyond the lantern, he then heard a voice he was sure he has heard before._

_"Why did you do it?" The man asked, Ned, kept trying to look at the face who was holding the lantern but could hardly see it, he could only see that it was a man and his hair dark as night._

_"Who are You?" Ned demanded and trying to punch him, but he couldn't move his hands, he kept trying but the handcuffs in his wrists, made it hurt more, the more he tried._

_"What have I done?" Ned asked But the man didn't answer, he instead gets up and the light goes away and the door closes again, leaving him alone in the darkness._

_"What did I do?" Ned asked loudly in the darkness, he felt hopeless and Alone. '_

**Catelyn Tully Stark**

_No No NO, You Bastard you won’t have it, you will never Have Winterfell, It Belongs To Robb, you Bastard Son of A Whore_

_I decided to wait two more years until that monster is old enough to join the wall and rot there along with the likes of him but no he keeps undermining him in every possible way, beating him, trying to make himself look better, and now he dares to say that in front of the Lords, NO THIS ENDS NOW_

She was waiting for Edmure to come out, she needed to talk with him and explain what the Bastard is trying to do and deal with him.

_He Should Die, That’s the Only Option_

Edmure comes out and looks at her with a smile but when he notices her worried face, he walks close to her and puts his hands on her arms.

“Cat, what’s wrong?” He asked worried looking at the tears in her eyes.

“He’s going to take everything from my Robb, he should be stopped,” she said crying and putting her head on his chest.

“Slow Down, what are you talking about?” He asked more concerned.

“The Bastard Edmure, he wants to take Winterfell from Robb,” she said crying even more and his brother looked shocked.

“No, he won’t Cat, Your husband would never let him” he responded but she shook her head.

“No, Edmure, he called Robb, a Greyjoy in front of all lords of the North” she responded crying and hoping her brother would help her.

“I will help you, Cat, don’t worry,” he said reassuring her that the Bastard will rot in the seven hells with all the other Bastards.

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

She was waiting for her parents in their bed-chamber, she felt guilty, she had dreamed about her little brother, and yet she didn't understand that it was her brother all along, asking for help.

Meeting him, she felt happy but sad when she saw that he was barely saying any word to them. He was as quiet as a grave and looked to only want to talk with his father.

The door opens and only her mother comes, she looks at her confused when she sees her waiting in their room.

"Rhaenys, what's wrong?" She asked concerned and walking over to her.

"Where's Kepa?" She asked a bit concerned.

"He's with Jae, sweetling" she responded and sitting with her and kissing her head.

"How is he?" She asked concerned for her little brother.

"He's fine now, Rhae, he will be happy and safe with us" she responded sadly but happy too.

"It was him, mother," she said quietly looking at the ground and trying hard to not cry.

Her mother looks at her confused "What do you mean?" She asked and making Rhaenys look at her.

"The dreams I had, when I was little, in the dreams I always saw a boy alone sleeping and he was always hungry and cold," she said tears rolling down her cheek and looks at her mother "It was Jae, Muna, it was always him, I could have helped him before" she added crying in her mother's shoulder.

"Shhh, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known, is not your fault," her mother said trying to reassure her that it wasn't her fault, her mother touches her head gently.

"It wasn't your fault," she said and kissed her head, Rhaenys then looks at her mother "What will we do now about Lord Stark?" She asked quietly but with a hint of anger.

"We will reveal it in front of all the lords, who Jae is and Lord Stark will be punished for his crimes and so will Lady Stark" she responded quietly caressing her hair.

"Do you think Jae will be happy with us?" She asked concerned that Jae might not love them.

"Well, we will show him love every day, he has lived among people who hated him, now he will be surrounded by people that love him but remember it might take some time for Jae to get used to having a family" she responded and kiss her Rhaenys's head.

She nodded and gets up "Was Jae's room warm?" She asked turning to her mother who smiled.

"Yes is very warm" she responded.

"Very well, I'm going to sleep," she said and left the bed-chamber.

But she made her way to Jae's chamber, she saw her father coming towards her.

"Where are you going Rhae?" He asked looking at her.

"I just wanted to see if Jae is comfortable" she responded avoiding his eyes.

"Well, you can see if you want but don't wake him up if he's sleeping" he responded and she nodded in understanding.

Her father walked away and she reached his room, Ser Arthur was staying guard in front of the door.

"Rhaenys" he greeted her but she could see he was surprised to see her.

"I want to see my brother" she responded and Arthur moves out of the way.

She opens the door slowly and walks inside slowly trying to not make any noise.

She closed the door behind her and saw the fire in the fireplace, she looks at her brother who had his eyes closed, but then his giant Direwolf raises his head and looks at her.

This was the first time, she saw him, he was very beautiful and was just looking at her almost like deciding whatever or not Rhaenys was a threat.

"Is good to see my brother, has a protector like you" she said quietly and moves closer.

She looks at Jae's face and was happy to find that he didn't look sad or crying like in her dreams, he was sleeping peacefully.

"Good Night, Jae," she said quietly and moves to the door and turns to the direwolf "Protect my brother," she said looking at the direwolf.

She leaves the door quietly and Arthur looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to see if he was sleeping peacefully," she said quietly and Arthur just nodded his head.

She returned to her bed chamber and falls in her bed tired.

"You Will Pay Lord Eddard Stark, your Whole Family will perish for What you Did" she swore and closed her eyes to sleep.

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

He made his way to his bed-chamber, he opened the door and Elia was laying on their bed but he knew, she wasn't sleeping.

He removed his clothes and Elia looks at him.

"Rhaegar, how is he?" She asked concerned and he made his way to the bed.

"He's fine, Elia, still not used to it but he told me he was fine and Winter being there with him made him feel better" he responded happily and lay close to her.

"What will we do now?" Elia asked quietly.

"After the joust ends, we will gather all the lords and reveal the truth, Lord Stark will be sentenced to death and Lady Stark will be sent to silent sisters" he responded.

"Do you think, that's smart, it won't take long for Lord Stark to know that we know, if he doesn't already, what if he tries to do something to Jae?" She asked quietly and concerned.

Rhaegar thought about it and maybe she was right.

"Well, tomorrow morning we will talk with my mother and decide what to do" he responded and Elia nodded in agreement.

But Rhaegar could see she was concerned about something "You alright?" He asked and kissing her cheek.

"I'm fine, I'm just afraid that all this will lead to war" she responded and he softly kissed her lips.

"Don't worry, Elia, the war won't happen" he responded but she looked unsure.

"How do you know?" She asked quietly,

"If the war truly happens, we will have the support of The Reach, Dorne, StormLands, houses sword to DragonStone will support us, half of Riverlands don't care about what Edmure Tully does and The Vale will support us" he responded omitting, the dragon Jae had.

"You don't know if The Vale will support us, they might support The North and Riverlands if they decide to rebel" she responded.

Rhaegar sighed, he wanted to tell her about the dragon but he promised Jae, he wouldn't tell anyone and he would keep that promise.

But that worried Rhaegar, having a dragon was a good thing but if it came to war, he knew they would need to use the dragon to win but he didn't want that.

Jae was still only a boy and he didn't wanted him to be forced to use his dragon and put his life at risk and burn how many people. Rhaegar didn't want that, he wanted peace, and his kid to be happy with them. No kid should be forced to kill people.

"The Lords of The North might have a hard head but they're not stupid, they will understand what Lord Stark has done, and according to law, he committed treason" he responded sounding strong.

Elia didn't look convinced, she closed her eyes to sleep and rests her head on his chest.

"He's with Us Lya" Rhaegar heard Elia whisper.

"And He Will Be Happy" Rhaegar whispered and closed his eyes to sleep.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

_' He was in the field covered with snow again, he didn't know why he was here, he looked around but couldn't see anyone. He then sees someone coming from afar. He noticed is the same woman with purple eyes, long shining silver hair and very beautiful, she was wearing a white dress which reached to her foot, in the chest was the symbol of House Targaryen._

_"Who are you?" Jaehaerys asked and feeling cold, the woman doesn't answer but instead, she walks closer and whisper something he didn't understand._

_Jaehaerys then hears a Dragon's roar, he turns behind and sees the White Dragon with hunting blue eyes like crystals_.

_**"Tegor short se vēzos ropatas se se tolie sīmonagon" the dragon said with a strong voice, much different from Bloodfyre.** _

_Jaehaerys was sure he had heard that voice before but couldn't remember where._

_The dragon raises his head and breathes cold fire towards Jaehaerys._

_**"Remember bona" '** _

He wakes up and feels cold, very cold, he looks at the fireplace and noticed that it was burning.

That dream again, the dream of Cold and The White Dragon and the woman with silver hair, remembering now her face, she looked a bit like Daenerys but different. Her eyes shining like purple crystals. The white dragon itself was strange. To Jaehaerys knowledge, dragons had two legs and wings but this one had four legs and wings. He didn't look to be larger than Bloodfyre, he looked smaller, at least in Jae's dreams.

_**"Jaehaerys, you alright?" Bloodfyre asked.** _

"I'm fine, just strange dreams . . . where is the other dragon?" Jae asked and moving closer to the fire and even putting his head on the fire.

_**"The same place, I tried again but she's not coming to us" Bloodfyre responded and roared.** _

"Have you understood why this dragon is different?" Jae asked feeling warm again.

_**"I can't understand unless I meet her" Bloodfyre responded and roared again.** _

"Where do you think the dragon comes from?" Jae asked and noticed Winter walking towards him.

_**"I don't know, maybe from the Ruins of Valyria or maybe beyond the Wall or maybe from Beyond The Red Waste" Bloodfyre responded and roared again.** _

Thinking about his answer, Jae didn't know which place was the red waste and what was beyond it, and Valyria was a cursed place. But Beyond The Wall, that doesn't sound like a place where a dragon would come from.

_Bloodfyre is not bothered by the cold, maybe this one is similar_ Jae thought.

"I don't think, she will come to us, but maybe we should go to her" Jae suggested.

_**"If the dragon is avoiding us, that means he doesn't want our company, would be dangerous to go in her territory without her permission" Bloodfyre responded but stopped roaring.** _

Jae agreed to that but he wanted to know why this dragon was different.

Remembering his dreams, the dragon was always in a cold place. The land was covered in Snow.

"Do Ice Dragons exist?" Jae asked and waiting for an answer.

It took a few moments and Bloodfyre answered.

_**"I don't know, if they did, then they existed a long time ago" Bloodfyre responded.** _

That wasn't a No but neither a Yes, Jae didn't know what else to say, he walks back to the bed and closes his eyes to sleep.


	18. The Fire of Bloodfyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehaerys shows his sword skill in front of everyone.  
> Jaehaerys talks about the white dragon with Bloofyre.  
> Jae gets attacked and the Rage Awakens.

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

He was standing in front of a table, near him was Elia and his mother, on the other side was Ser Barristan.

He had called them this morning how to reveal to everyone who Jaehaerys is.

"Did you do it, Ser Barristan?" He asked looking at the old commander.

He nodded "yes, your grace, we have men looking at the moves Lord Stark is doing and they will report if they anything suspicious" Ser Barristan responded calmly.

He sighed in relief and turned to his mother who looked to be thinking about something, "Well, mother when do you suggest to reveal to everyone who Jaehaerys is?" He asked.

"I would say, to be done with this as soon as possible, Lord Stark might try to do something foolish, the sooner the truth is revealed the better" she responded determined and putting her hands on the table.

Rhaegar then turns to Elia who was roaming a glass filled with wine around her hand.

Her eyes go to him "I agree with Rhaella, tomorrow is the Melee, we can reveal the truth right after the melee" she responded and takes a sip from her glass.

He then looks at Ser Barristan "What do you think about this Ser Barristan?" He asked.

"I agree with the Queen Rhaella, your grace, as soon as Lord Stark is in The dungeons, the sooner the problem will be solved, he won't be able to make plans in the dungeons" he responded calmly and determined.

Rhaegar nodded in agreement "Very well, tomorrow after The Melee is over, we will gather all the lords that are here and reveal who Jaehaerys is" he said and saw his mother smile at him in approval.

"Ser Barristan, you can leave," he said and the old knight left. After the door was closed, he walks to the small table and fills a glass with wine for himself, Rhaegar didn't usually drink that much wine but right now he felt like he needed one.

He turns to the main table "Have you seen him yet today?" Her mother asked looking at him.

"Yes, I visited him an hour ago but he was sleeping so I let him sleep" he responded with a little smile.

"Perhaps now is the time to eat, and we can talk with him" Elia suggested smiling and Rhaegar nodded in agreement.

Rhaegar sends for his brother to be brought here too, Rhaegar wasn't even sure that Viserys knew anything about Jaehaerys.

The door opens and Viserys comes inside looking tired "What is it?" He asked looking at their mother then looks at him.

Rhaegar then told him everything about Jaehaerys and The Betrayal of Lord Stark and in the end, Viserys looked surprised and shocked.

"Is Lord Stark in the dungeons?" He asked angrily and still trying to understand what Rhaegar said.

"Not yet, tomorrow after the melee, we will reveal to everyone about the existence of my son" he responded and Viserys looked to disagree but didn't say anything against it.

"Where's my other nephew then?" He asked.

"He's sleeping and is better if you let him sleep," Rhaella said with a serious tone.

"Yes Muna, now I'm leaving and I would like to meet him later," he said and left the room.

After a few minutes, Aegon walked inside still looking tired and wanting to sleep more, he looks around the room "Where's Jae?" He asked looking at Elia.

"He's still sleeping sweetling" Elia responded softly. Aegon looked disappointed but sit in the chair waiting for the food to arrive.

"I will go check on him," his mother said and before anyone could say anything, she left almost in a hurry.

**Rhaella Targaryen**

She reached his room and Ser Arthur was standing in guard "Still sleeping?" She asked and Arthur nodded.

She slowly opens the door and enters inside, and sees Jae was still sleeping, his direwolf was laying on the ground near him. She couldn't believe how large he was. No wonder Jae was able to ride him.

The direwolf lifts his head and looks at her, his brown eyes looking at her almost like studying her if she was any danger to Jae.

After a few moments, the direwolf lays his head on the ground again and Rhaella moves closer to Jae. He was sleeping very calmly, she gently pushed away some hair from his face. Looking at him right now, reminded her of how Rhaegar was when he was a kid.

He slowly opens his eyes and looks at her confused for a moment and then remembers where he was.

"Your grace?" He asked.

"You know you can me Grandmother" she responded and rubbing his hair which seemed to annoy him a little.

He slowly stands in a sitting position in the bed and looks at her "Good morning . . . Grandmother" he said kindly and she smiled at him. She sits close to him and kisses his forehead, he looked surprised.

"I want you to come and eat with us, everyone is there" she suggested but saw Jae didn't seem to want to or wasn't ready.

"Can I . . . Can I eat here, with Winter, we always eat together?" he asked softly.

She wanted him to be there with them but didn't want to try and push him to spend time with them.

"Of course sweetling, I will tell the servants to bring you food" she responded but Jae shook his head.

"No, I can go outside in the near forest with Winter" he was interrupted but Rhaella raising her hand.

"No, Jae you're staying here, you don't need to go hunting and put your life in danger" she responded softly. Jae looked to disagree but still nodded his head.

"I'm happy you're here," she said and kissed his cheek which made Jae look away She chuckles at that and gets up and leaves the room. She turns to Ser Arthur, "Don't let him go anywhere alone" she ordered.

"Yes your grace" he responded and she walks away. Seeing him like that made her feel sad about him. He has been used to eat his food in the wild for a long time.

She reached the room and opens the door, Rhaegar and everyone looks at her waiting for Jae to come behind her but when she closed the door behind, they looked a bit disappointed when they saw that Jae wasn't with her.

"Where's he?" Rhaegar asked concerned.

She sighed "He wanted to eat alone in his room" she responded and saw the sadness in all their faces. Especially Rhaenys and Rhaegar.

"Will he meet us later?" It was Dany who asked looking at Rhaella.

"Of course Dany, he's just not used to this yet" Rhaegar responded and eating some bacon.

She sits close to the others and looks at the food but her mind kept going back to Jaehaerys.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

He never remembered ever sleep in such a good bed, he slept like it was the first time he ever slept. When he opened his eyes and saw his grandmother looking at him, at first he was confused about where he was but remembered where he was.

Laying on the bed was relaxing but he knew he needed to spend time with Bloodfyre, he didn't like it if Jaehaerys didn't spend some time with him.

Soon after he woke up, he saw the door opens and Ser Arthur comes inside with a plate with food. He raised his eyebrow in surprise "I didn't know you were a servant too" he jape and Ser Arthur laughed and put the plate on a table which was close to his bed.

"Well, this is the place where the royal family sleeps your grace" saying that word, and Jae glare at him.

"None of that 'Your Grace' bullshit," he said and Ser Arthur laughed again.

Jae looks at him confused why he was laughing "Your mother, Queen Lyanna hated the titles too" he responded and Jae smiled at that.

Winter raises his head and looks at the food, with hungry eyes.

"Can you tell the servants to bring something for Winter, just this time, we usually hunt or Winter goes hunting but she stayed here to protect me?" He asked.

"Of course your . . . Jaehaerys" he responded smiling and left the room.

Jae looks at the food, it was roasted beacon with honey, bread, and milk.

There was a little knife and a fork, he grabs the beacon with his hands and starts eating.

Winter looks at him and Jae throws her a piece of his beacon, Jae was surprised that it tasted very good and it wasn't salty.

After Ser Arthur brought another piece of a beacon, Winter had enough and Jae gets up and leaves the room.

Jae could feel Bloodfyre wanting to stretch his wings and fly around and dragons with riders like to fly with their rider not alone.

Jae opens the door and Ser Arthur takes a step back to give him space, Jae walks out followed by Winter who was looking at Ser Arthur.

"I don't think I will ever get used to her" Ser Arthur commented and Jae chuckled.

He wondered if he can't get used to Winter then how anyone will get used to Bloodfyre.

"Do you want to go to meet your family?" Ser Arthur asked but Jae shook his head.

"No, I want to go outside, Winter has stayed inside for a long time and she doesn't like to stay in small places. She likes to be able to run around" Jae responded and Ser Arthur leads him outside.

"Ser Arthur, why were you guarding my door?" Jae asked as they made their way outside the castle of Harrenhal.

"You're a prince of the realm and is my duty as Kings Guard to guard you" he responded looking at him with a smile.

"I have Winter, I'm sure she's protection enough and I'm good with a sword" he responded.

"I don't doubt it, Jaehaerys but is my duty to protect you" he responded as they reached a door that leads outside. The guards were looking at Winter wary but seeing Ser Arthur, they kept quiet.

The moment they were outside, Winter was happier and started running around making some common folks walk away with fear in their eyes.

"She's a beast" Ser Arthur commented.

"She's no beast, she has taken better care of me than House Stark did for 11 years" he responded angrily and Ser Arthur looked at him with sadness.

"I didn't mean offense your grace" he responded and Jae rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, and don't start with 'Your Grace'" he responded with a playful tone and Ser Arthur chuckled.

"Winter wants to go outside in the forest," he said.

"Jaehaerys, that's not wise, there are wild animals in the forest and your father would skin me alive if something happened to you" he responded immediately not liking the idea.

"Ser Arthur, I have lived in the forest for almost 4 years, I know how to protect myself and I have Winter" he responded and Ser Arthur didn't look convinced.

"At least you need the permission of the king to go there," he said trying to change his mind.

"Why do I need his permission?" He asked a bit frustrated.

Ser Arthur sighed "At least tell the king where you're going" he responded and Jae sighed in defeat.

He went inside the castle following Ser Arthur, he noticed the look of confusion, the soldiers were giving him, probably wondering why Ser Arthur was with him.

Ser Arthur knocks on the door and he walks inside with Ser Arthur.

Inside he finds his father with Queen Elia but Rhaenys and Aegon wasn't there and neither was Daenerys.

"Jae is good to see you again," Queen Elia said kindly looking at him.

He sits close to them and looks at his father "How did you sleep, Jae?" His father asked kindly.

"I have to admit, I have never slept that well ever before" he responded and his father looked happy but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Did you like the food Jae?" Queen Elia asked kindly.

Jaehaerys was still surprised that she seemed to love him.

"I did, your grace, Winter liked too" he responded.

"You can call me Elia, Jae" she responded and took his hands on hers and he nodded smiling.

"Egg and Rhaenys asked for you, they're in the training yard," his father said.

"I will meet them now but I wanted to ask if I could go to the forest with Winter?" He asked.

His father and Queen Elia looked to disagree but his grandmother talked "How about you spend some time with Egg and Rhaenys and then you can go to the forest with your direwolf" his grandmother suggested.

Jae wasn't sure, he wanted to spend time with them but he feared their refusal, their denial.

"Very well" he responded and they looked very happy.

"Have fun, Jaehaerys" Queen Elia said kindly, he smiled and left the room followed again by Ser Arthur and Winter.

He reached the training yard, where he saw Aegon and Rhaenys with Daenerys, and training them were Ser Oswell, Ser Jaime Lannister, and Ser Lewyn.

Around them was a crowd of people looking at them but Jae noticed the sons of lords looking at them. Jae knew they were interested to train with his brother, there were even ladies looking at them with lust in their eyes.

Jae looks around and notices Robb close to him was the son of Lord Bolton, the rotten Ironborn but then Jae noticed someone close to his brother and his face looked familiar but Jae couldn't remember where he saw him.

Walking closer, everyone's eyes turn to Winter and him, Jae could see the soldiers were getting tense by the presence of the direwolf, looking at him wary, Ser Oswell then whispered something to Ser Lewyn.

Aegon, Rhaenys, and Daenerys look at him happily, Jae smile at them and walks closer, and sees the soldiers ready to unsheathe their swords. But Aegon raises his hand.

"He's very beautiful," he said looking at Winter who was looking at everyone.

Ser Lewyn walks closer to Aegon and whispers something in his ear.

Jae couldn't hear what it was but whatever it was, Aegon disagreed with him.

Daenerys was more staying aside rather than sparring, his sister had a sword in her hand and looking at it, was similar to Dark Sister. Aegon was holding a sparring sword.

Jae walks closer noticed someone looking at him with interest, he was wearing yellow clothes and had the symbol of house Martell, close to him was a woman.

Rhaenys was ready to talk but Jae talks first "Your grace, perhaps we can spar," Jae said wanting to know how good his brother was with a sword.

Jae could see some of them were confused about why Ser Arthur was staying close to him.

He heard the gasp of almost everyone there, looking at him.

They might wonder, how can a Bastard ask to spar with the crown prince.

Aegon nodded smiling and looks at the others to give them space.

Jae walks closer and sees his brother raise his sparring sword, Jae looks behind at Winter and she walks away, Jae then walks to the swords and choose two of them and turns to Aegon who was shocked to see him with two swords.

Jae saw as Robb and the Greyjoy started laughing out loud.

"Five hits, br . . . Jon," Aegon said and he nodded in agreement.

Jae raises his swords and Aegon attacks first aiming at his shoulder, Jae quickly blocks him and uses his other sword to attack but Aegon dodges to his left and takes three steps back.

He slowly walks closer, Jae attacks him with his sword, and Aegon dodge and attacks but Jae blocks him with his second sword and tries to push him away. Jae and Aegon walk around each other waiting for who will attack first, Jae then swings with more strength and Aegon blocks it but then he quickly swings his second sword hitting Aegon in the shoulder, Aegon then backs away smiling.

He then attacks faster than Jae thought, Jae quickly raised his sword to block his attack but Aegon quickly attacks again and this time hitting Jae at his right wrist.

It hurt but Jae kept his sparring sword in his right hand. "Good move Aegon" Jae whispered quietly and only his brother heard him.

Jae takes three steps back and then runs and attacks Aegon towards his sword, he blocks it but Jae uses his strength to move his sword away and hits Aegon in the stomach causing Aegon to caugh but he walks behind and catches his breath.

Jae was sure he hit him harder then he should have but Aegon was smiling at him, Aegon then attacks again but barely using strength but moving faster, Jae blocks his attacks with his swords and waits for him to get tired, but Aegon then fakes an attack and change the direction and hits Jae in the left shoulder but Jae attacks too hitting him in the hand.

Aegon attacks again and hits him again but Jae then blocks his sword and with the second sword hits Aegon behind his leg.

It was 4 hits for Jae and 3 hits for Aegon.

Jae could see his brother wasn't tired and neither was he. Aegon then attacks towards his chest but Jae blocks him with his left sword and tries to attack with his right sword but Aegon moves quickly to his right and attacks him behind but then Jae spins around and hits Aegon in the shoulder and winning the spar.

There was silence there, Aegon then reaches out his hand and Jae shakes his hand.

"Good Fight brother" Aegon whispered and Jae turns to Winter who was standing close to Ser Arthur.

Jae could see the surprised look of everyone there, Robb and Theon didn't have their smug smiles anymore.

Jae reaches Winter and turns to his brother and sister who didn't look pleased with him not staying with them. Ser Arthur looks at him proudly "I have to admit, you're better than I thought" Ser Arthur said quietly and Jae smiled.

"Thank You Ser Arthur that means a lot coming from you" he responded and saw someone walking towards them.

"I have to be honest, when I heard you had a direwolf, I didn't believe it, but beautiful Beast Bastard," he said looking at Winter who started growling.

Jae noticed Ser Arthur didn't like me being called a Bastard, Jae looks at him the man had features of a salty Dornishmen. He is a tall, slender, graceful, and fit man, and has a lined and saturnine face with thin eyebrows, black "viper" eyes, and a sharp nose. His hair is lustrous and black with only a few silver streaks and recedes from his brow into a widow's peak.

Looking at him closely, Jae knew who he was "You must be Prince Oberyn Martell" Jae said looking at him.

The man nodded his head and looks at Ser Arthur "Why are you spending time with the Bastard?" Prince Oberyn asked quietly looking at him suspiciously.

"That's not your problem Oberyn" Ser Arthur answered coldly. Oberyn chuckles and looks at Jaehaerys carefully.

He looks at Jaehaerys almost like studying his face, Prince Oberyn then looks back at Aegon and Rhaenys then looks back at him.

"I see, well is good to know that you're back," Prince Oberyn said quietly and Jae knew he knew the truth about him.

Jae then sees someone sparring with his brother, he wasn't that bad, Jae had to admit, his clothes green and wearing flowers, Jae understood this one was a Tyrell.

Jae, he didn't like the smile he was shooting at Aegon.

The sword was close to his neck and Aegon won.

"Very good your grace, it was good to spar with you," the man said with a smile looking at Aegon.

Jae then sees his cousin Robb walking towards him, "How about a spar, Bastard" he said but Jae could see the fury behind his eyes.

Jae knew Robb was angry at him for calling him Greyjoy last night but Jae didn't care.

"Of course Robb" Jaehaerys responded with a hint of anger.

Jae moves to his position and Robb raised his sparring sword.

Jae noticed that the lords of The North were looking at them closely, he noticed more lords were here now than they were yesterday.

Robb swings at him but Jae quickly blocks his attack and hits him in the stomach, causing him to take two steps back.

"You Bastard" he screamed and attacked him like a headless chicken, Jae moves to his right dodging his attack.

Jae then hits him behind his legs causing him to fall on his knees. Jae puts his sword close to his neck "Yield" Jae said coldly.

"Fuck You" he responded and tried to hit him but Jae blocks him and hits him this time with more strength on his left wrist, making Robb crying out in pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" he screamed holding his wrist with the other hand looking at him furiously.

"You're a Shame" Jae whispered and decides to just walk away from him, he reached Winter and walks away with her.

"Where are you going?" Ser Arthur asked behind him.

"To the forest, I need some time alone" he responded and not wanting to hear any denial from Ser Arthur.

"Very well but I'm coming with you" he responded and Jae just kept walking towards the gate.

Walking outside the castle was better but he noticed the looks he got from almost everyone, they were looking at him confused and some with fear.

It was midday and he knew Winter wanted to spend time outside of the walls and Bloodfyre wanted to fly.

_They're afraid of Winter_ Jae thought and didn't like that the people were afraid of her.

Going in the forest with Ser Arthur was a problem, Bloodfyre wanted to fly around and Ser Arthur was following him around.

"I have to be honest, you're very good with a sword" Ser Arthur complemented.

"Thank You Ser Arthur" Jae responded.

After a few moments of just walking "Ser Arthur, can I ask you something?" Jae asked glancing at the legendary knight.

He smiled "You can ask me anything Jaehaerys" he responded kindly as they keep walking towards the gate which leads to the outside the walls of Harrenhal.

"You can call me Jae and How it feels to be the most famous knight in the realm?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I hate the fame but the fame is also a good thing" he responded and saw the confused face of Jae.

"Is better than the king to be protected by famous knights that are known to be good with a sword, the enemies will think twice before deciding to take on the likes of Ser Barristan The Bold or Ser Oswell or Ser Lewyn Martell" Ser Arthur added.

Jae turned to him "Or you" Jae added and Ser Arthur smiled.

"How is it like to wield swords like'Dawn'?" He asked.

"Well, is an honor to wield it, and it just makes you want to give your best, to be worthy of the sword" he responded softly.

Jae then remembered that he hasn't told anyone that he had 'Dark Sister'.

"I understand it, I also have a Legendary Sword, and I want to be worthy of it" he responded and saw the curious look of Arthur.

"I was beyond the wall, and there I found 'Dark Sister' " he responded and heard the gasp of Ser Arthur.

"You have it?" He asked and Jae turned to him and unsheathed 'Dark Sister' and show it to Ser Arthur who was looking at it with awe.

He hands him the sword and he looks at it from every direction.

"Is very beautiful" he said and put in his left hand and then back to the right hand, he swings slowly around and then gives Jae the sword back.

"Is a very beautiful sword, worthy of you" Ser Arthur said but Jae wasn't sure if he was going to keep the sword.

My father might want me to give the sword to Aegon or Rhaenys Jae thought and hoping that wasn't true.

They reached the forest and Winter looked to be very happy about it.

"Ser Arthur, do you think The North will declare war after Lord Stark is punished?" He asked and saw that Ser Arthur looked to be thinking about what to say.

"I don't think so, They will understand what Lord Stark has done" he responded but Jae could see he wasn't being honest.

Jae then feels Bloodfyre close "Ser Arthur you can leave now," he said but Ser Arthur shook his head.

"No Jae" he responded but Jae felt Bloodfyre was getting closer.

"Very well, but right now a friend of mine will come, don't try to do anything," he said and saw Ser Arthur was looking at him confused but then he heard the sound of Bloodfyre's wings.

He looks up and looks in shock when Bloodfyre lands close to Jae but was focused on Ser Arthur who unsheathed both of his swords.

"Ser Arthur don’t worry, this is my dragon, Bloodfyre," he said.

Arthur looks at the dragon, with widened eyes and open jaw, Jae hoped Ser Arthur wasn't a fool to fight a dragon, Ser Arthur looks at the dragon for a few seconds but then puts his swords back to their scabbard, then Ser Arthur looks at him with a smile and that surprised Jae.

"Now I understand why you don't need my protection," he said japing and Jae chuckled.

"Only my father knows about Bloodfyre, don't tell anyone else," he said with authority and Ser Arthur nodded.

"I will go now, you can return to my father and tell them that I'm more than safe," he said and climbs up on Bloodfyre and flies away.

**Arthur Dayne**

Seeing a dragon was not something he ever expected to happen but there he was, as large as a fucking castle.

_Jaehaerys is full of surprises_ Arthur thought.

Having a dragon was good but now he knew that will make Jae the primary prince to marry, every house would give everything for their grandsons or granddaughters to be dragon riders. Tyrell might go very far just to have their hands on Jae and the same was for every other kingdom. Arthur just hoped that this won't cause Dorne to be against Jae.

Having that dragon will also remove any thought to have a rebellion. Tywin is cruel but not a fool, he would never try to fight against a dragon, and the same goes for Riverlands.

With that dragon, House Targaryen will be feared again. Ser Arthur didn't know Jaehaerys Targaryen very well but he didn't look like someone who would try to take The Iron Throne for himself.

_He looks like a good prince_ Ser Arthur thought happily.

He reached the king's solar finding Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime of all people staying guard.

He never liked the KingSlayer and didn't trust him. He knew why he did it and couldn't blame him but still, his father was Tywin Lannister, someone who hates The King and if the time comes, who would he choose.

Ser Barristan looks at him "Where's he?" He asked quietly and Ser Jaime turns to Ser Barristan.

"Where's Who?" He asked looking at Barristan then at Ser Arthur.

"No one" he answered making Jaime more frustrated.

"Now I need to talk with the king," he said and The Lord Commander moved out of the way and Ser Arthur knocked first.

"Come in" he heard and opens the door and walks inside.

He finds the king and the queen looking at some papers.

When she saw him she immediately asked "Where is Jae?" The Queen asked concerned.

"He's fine" he responded but saw the Queen looking at him suspiciously.

"Why you're not with him?" She asked and the king looks at him.

Arthur wasn't sure how to answer that, without revealing the existence of the Dragon.

"He wanted to be alone your grace in the forest, he has Winter with him" he responded but that didn't seem to ease their concern, actually they both looked sad.

The King looked to be thinking about something, then his face seemed to relax.

"I'm sure Jaehaerys will be fine," he said with a calmed tone and the Queen turns to him.

"Don't worry Elia, we should understand that Jae will find it hard in the beginning, changing the way he lived for almost four years" he responded.

"I understand that Rhaegar but I want him to be safe" she responded.

_He's safer now than he is with a hundred KingsGuard_ Arthur thought his mind still going back to the dragon.

**Tywin Lannister**

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at his brother and his dwarf son sitting close.

"Yes Tywin, apparently The King has agreed to marry The Crown Prince with The Flower of House Tyrell" he responded quietly and Tywin slammed his hands on the table.

_This is a problem, the Tyrells will never let this chance slip from their hands, they will send all their flower soldiers just to make sure their Flower becomes Queen_ Tywin thought angry.

Tywin knew, even with The Vale which was very unlikely to happen, he made his plan to start the war but all was going down the drain.

Tywin planned to use Petyr Baelish's men to kill one of the Stark little dogs and blame The Targaryens which would lead to them wanting war but Tywin knew from his informers that The Vale would not side with them in War. Jon Arryn has already refused two betrothals from The Riverlands.

_Jon Arryn knows what game we are playing, at the very best he might just stay neutral but with The Reach now in the mix, now that simply can't happen_ Tywin thought.

_Perhaps I should find someone from within the royal family, someone who will betray his blood to become King_ Tywin thought and rubbing his chin.

The only one that came to mind was the brother of the king, his informers told him that he used brothels but still, that doesn't mean he will go against his family.

Tywin knew The Blackfyre was making moves across the Narrow Sea.

_Let's see if this Blackfyre will be like the other rebellions or will he succeed this time._

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

He kept on flying around, they were very high to not be seen by anyone. Now up here he had time to think about The Other Dragon.

"You said, you're able to talk with me through our bond?" He asked and looking down and seeing endless fields of green.

_**"That's true, when you warged me, Our bond was created" Bloodfyre responded and turning around.** _

"Can a Dragon talk to me without a bond?" He asked and noticing they were going back to Harrenhal.

_**"I don't know, is not supposed to be able to do that, either that dragon has bonded with you before or some outside magic is letting the dragon talk to you" Bloodfyre responded with a hint of anger.** _

"Last night, the white dragon was talking to me, in the dream" Jae responded.

**_"What did she say?" Bloodfyre asked curiously._ **

"I don't know, I couldn't understand her words" he responded and Bloodfyre starts flying lower.

The land where they started flying, Jae slowly climbs down and jumps on the ground, it only takes a few moments and Winter comes to him.

"Hello good girl," he said and rubbing her head and she tried to move away from her head.

Jae starts walking towards Harrenhal with Winter.

It was close to Night and Jae wanted to return before he worries his father.

They keep walking but Jae feels something was wrong and so does Winter who starts growling.

Jae's hand goes to the hilt of 'Dark Sister', he then sees 6 men walk towards him with smug faces and with swords in their hands.

"Look, is the Animal Bastard," one of them said, Jae felt Bloodfyre close.

"What do you want?" He asked seriously and they were more focused on Winter rather than him.

Jae unsheathed his swords and looks at them, one of them started laughing.

"Perhaps after I kill you I will fuck your whore mother," one of them said mockingly.

Saying that and Jae only saw red, he felt the fire like never before, his whole body was on fire.

They keep walking towards him, they were spreading from each other and walking closer.

_You Will All Burn To The Seven Hells_

"Burn five of them," Jae said quietly and their eyes go to Bloodfyre who revealed his head in front of them.

" **Dracarys** " he ordered coldly and Bloodfyre burns five of them who started running, the green fire as Wildfire starts burning them, they keep screaming as they burn but Jae just looked at them, as they turn to Ash, he felt even more fire, his fury was growing, the last one was just frozen in place looking at him like Jaehaerys was a madman.

"Who send you?" Jae asked coldly, the man looks at him with fear, he gets up and runs away but Winter jumps on him biting his leg, close to his foot, taking a good part of his leg. The blood was coming from his leg, he started screaming in agony, his hands going to his leg trying to stop the bleeding but that leg was done for.

"Who Send **You**?" Jae asked again walking closer to the man who kept screaming in agony.

The man turns to him "Riverlands, PLEASE, LET ME LIVE" he begged.

"Who exactly?" He asked again and Winter bites his right hand biting 3 fingers off his hand, causing him to scream even more. Blood was coming out of his hand, the skin close to the fingers was ripped out.

The man just kept on screaming and wasn't talking.

"Who **SEND YOU,"** Jae asked, his fire in his eyes, he felt it everywhere.

"My Lord Send Me" he answered screaming.

"Eat Him," Jaehaerys said coldly, Bloodfyre gets closer and bites his body, and tears him into two parts, the blood and guts fall in the ground and the blood flew everywhere, some covers his face and clothes.

He looks at the body, guts on the ground, blood everywhere, half the body tear out, then Bloodfyre eats the other part.

_**"Let's Burn Riverlands to the ground, show them the true rage of A Dragon"** _

"Soon, Bloodfyre, Soon They Will All Pay" Jaehaerys responded coldly.

**Roose Bolton**

He was sitting on his chair waiting for his son to arrive, to tell him if there was anything new with the dog of Eddard Stark.

Roose Bolton is the head of House Bolton, a vassal family to House Stark of Winterfell. He is the Lord of the Dreadfort. Roose takes pride in his house sigil; the flayed man.

Roose could see from the reactions of lords of the North, that they're disguised by Robb Stark. A Stark who is a Greyjoy, thinking he deserves everything and doesn't care what he does and tries to undermine everyone he can.

When he heard about the Bastard having a direwolf, Roose was half convinced to try and use the Bastard to take out House Stark but winds have changed. Looks like he doesn't need to try that hard to remove House Stark.

Robb Stark staying with the Greyjoy in front of all the lords and hating his Bastard brother. Not letting out the crazy southern who screamed in front of everyone to put the Stark Bastard in Jail.

It seems her hatred for the Bastard is blinding her that she's hurting her own family, making them look pathetic in front of all lords of The North.

But last night when Roose saw Ser Arthur Dayne of all people standing close to the Bastard made him think.

Why would a King's Guard protect a Bastard?

Roose asked himself, he then started thinking about the whole existence of the Bastard, he knew Eddard Stark was’t the man to have Bastard, that title belonged to Brandon Stark.

The Bastard had dark hair like a Stark and looked more like a Stark than all Eddard Stark's children. Having his Trueborn children look more Southern than Northern was another nail in the foot.

Now he just needed to find something, his son walks in and from his face, he could see there was something to say.

He waits until his son sits in a chair.

"So?" He asked emotionless not wanting to waste time.

"The Bastard was with Ser Arthur again, he was with him all the time, Jon Snow had a spar with Crown Prince and he beat him, and the crown prince was smiling, instead of being angry or shameful that a Bastard beat him" he responded and Roose starts rubbing his chin.

"You say Ser Arthur was following him and he beat the crown prince," he said and thinking what this all meant.

He started thinking about the Bastard again and Eddard Stark having a Bastard and him telling him to stay in Winterfell.

Dark Hair like a Stark

He then understood what that all meant.

"Domeric, I think I found you a bride, what do you think about Sansa Stark?".

**Arthur Dayne**

It has been some time since Prince Jaehaerys left, he was a bit worried, he was waiting for him at the gates of Harrenhal, ready to bring him inside, soon They Royal Family would eat dinner and Rhaegar and everyone else wanted him to be there but now he still hasn't returned.

He was hoping he wouldn't have to return to Rhaegar and tell him that his long-lost son hasn't returned yet and he didn't know what he would even say.

When he was alone, he told Rhaegar that Prince Jaehaerys flew away and Rhaegar said that he understood where he was.

He then asked how large was the dragon, his head alone was large enough to eat a whole horse with one bite.

He then saw him walking towards them with his white Direwolf by his side.

Arthur sighed in relief, but the closer he got, he understood something must have happened. His face was covered with blood and so were his clothes.

_What Happened?_

He runs to Prince Jaehaerys who was looking at him emotionless, he reached him and noticed Winter's mouth was covered in blood.

"Your grace, what Happened?" He asked concerned.

Prince Jaehaerys slowly raises his head and looks at him, he sees his eyes and they were pure green like Wildfire.

_How can his eyes change color?_

"Nothing happened, I'm sorry for not returning sooner" he responded emotionless and walks away as nothing happened.

He went inside with Prince Jaehaerys, he wasn't talking to anyone but looking at his eyes, he looked to be in Rage.

He reached the royal wing and the prince went to his room and didn't say anything.

Ser Arthur then makes his way to where Rhaegar was supposed to be.

He reached the room and Ser Barristan was staying guard in front of the door.

"Everything alright Ser Arthur?" The Lord Commander asked seeing his worried look.

"The prince Jaehaerys is not well, he came through the gates covered in blood and he's not talking" he responded and saw the worried look of Ser Barristan.

"I need to talk with the king," he said and Ser Barristan moves out of the way.

He enters and sees Rhaegar with Queen Elia talking about something with Queen Rhaella.

"Your grace," he said taking their attention, They all noticed his worried look.

"Is Jae alright?" Rhaegar asked concerned and walking closer.

"I think so your grace and he returned but he's not talking your grace and his clothes are covered in blood" he responded and Rhaegar left the room immediately followed by Queen Elia and Queen Rhaella.

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

He didn't know what was happening but he had a bad feeling, he hoped his son was fine and this was the last time he will go to a forest alone. He runs to his room followed by Elia, his mother, and Ser Arthur.

He opens the door of his room, and sees his son laying on his bed, and close to him was Winter. In the ground were his clothes and he could see they were covered in Blood.

He reached him and saw he had his eyes open and was just starting.

"Son, what happened?" He asked touching his face. "You alright Jae?" Elia asked concerned.

His son looks at him "Nothing happened, I was attacked" he responded calmly and he felt his rage rising.

"Who? who did it?" He asked, ready to kill whoever dared to hurt his son.

"They're dead now, Winter helped me, one of them told me, Lord Edmure Tully, send them" he responded with sadness in his tone and his eyes were filling with tears.

_House Tully will pay for this, no more second chances_ Rhaegar thought furious.

Elia walks closer and hugs Jae and kissed his cheek.

"You're safe here now Jae," she said and to his surprise, Jae kissed her cheek.

"Thank You" he responded happily and Rhaegar smiled too.

He hugged him too and Jae looked calmer and was smiling.

"Jae, do you want to come and have dinner with us, Rhaenys, Aegon and Dany want you there" he suggested and he was happy that Jae nodded in agreement.

After giving him new clothes, far better ones, they reached the room where they eat.

Rhaegar saw the happy looks of everyone when they saw Jaehaerys behind him.

_This Will End Tomorrow with Fire and Blood._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Melee takes place and the winner is chosen.  
> The Lords are Called and the traitors are revealed.  
> Jaehaerys talks with The White Dragon again and learns a secret.


	19. Truth of Treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehaerys learns a secret about The White Dragon.  
> The Winner of The Melee is chosen and The Treason is Revealed.

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

He saw as Jae sits in his chair close to the table, this was the first time in 11 years that House Targaryen was completed. He felt happy to have him here, having him here, he felt Complete, for years, he felt Lyanna, how she died and left nothing behind. But now, here he was, among them. He just hoped Jae would be able to get used to living in a castle within a week because that's where he will live after they return to King's Landing.

When he said that he was attacked and revealed that House Tully had sent cutthroats to kill him, he wanted to put the whole House Tully in the Fucking Dungeons.

He knew removing House Tully from the seat of Lord Paramount will angry House Lannister even more than they already are but what Edmure Tully tried to do cannot be forgiven, last time he executed Hoster Tully but House Tully was still in charge but this time he would remove them from their seat. But right now he didn't want to think about what will happen tomorrow, right now he needed to spend time with Jaehaerys, after all, there are 11 years of catching up to do.

Rhaegar noticed Jae wasn't saying a thing to anyone and was just looking at the food like he was talking with it.

"Well, Jae where's your direwolf?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

Jae looks at him "I left her in my room, wouldn't want her to eat all our food" he responded and Rhaenys chuckled.

"Where did you find her?" it was Egg who asked interested in looking at Jae.

Rhaegar noticed that his mother was looking at everyone like a hawk, wanting to make sure no one asks a question they shouldn't ask.

"In Wolfswood near Winterfell, I was hunting for squirrels and rabbits" he responded and drinks some water from his glass.

"Why were you hunting?" It was Viserys who asked looking at him curiously.

At that question, Rhaegar noticed sadness behind Jae's eyes and Rhaegar knew why, he was about to say something when Jae talks.

"Well, Winterfell didn't have the best food, it was very salty for my taste so I hunt animals and feed myself" he responded with sadness in his tone. His mother looks at Viserys who seemed to have understood what Jae meant. He swallowed nervously "I . . . I'm sorry," Viserys said.

Jae shook his head "No need to apologize, and after I killed a rabbit, Winter came out of nowhere, for a moment I thought, she would eat me but thankfully I throw her the rabbit and she ate the rabbit instead of me" he responded with a playful tone at the end trying to break the tension.

"After that, I feed her every day until she became my best friend" he responded.

"I would be afraid, you're very brave brother" Rhaenys commented smiling at him, Jae smiled back.

"Thank You Rhaenys, if you want you can meet her tomorrow, from closer" Jae suggested and Rhaenys looked excited and Dany seemed to want the same thing.

"How did you get so good with two swords?" To everyone's surprise, it was Dany who asked.

Rhaegar looked at Dany and the way she was looking at Jae, he couldn't help but think that it wasn't an innocent look.

"I used to train alone in the God's Wood, it was quite and much more peaceful, after I trained with Ser Rodrik, It was a good place to be alone" Jae responded and eating bread with honey.

Daenerys bites some bread before asking again "Why would you wanted to be alone?" She asked and Rhaegar saw Jae's face darkened like night itself.

Dany noticed that and looked ready to apologize "I wanted to be alone because . . . Because people of Winterfell used to look at me like I had some plague, so I went to God's Wood because no one could look at me" he responded coldly.

Rhaegar closed his eyes and was fighting his tears, _How much he has suffered._

Dany looked ready to cry, Jae seemed saddened too and he seemed to want to leave.

"Jae, if you know how to use two swords, I'm sure Richard would like to meet you," Elia said trying to ease the sadness that took everyone in the room.

Jae looks at her confused "Richard? Who is he?" He asked looking at her and drinking the whole glass with water and filling another one.

"He's your cousin, he's Brandon Stark's neutral son with Ashara Dayne" she responded and Rhaegar saw from Jae's expression that he was interested.

"I didn't know he existed" he responded and biting some bread.

"The North doesn't know he exists, Ashara wanted to tell . . . She wanted to let House Stark know about his existence but she hasn't yet" she responded not wanting to mention that monster, Lord Stark.

Jae looked to be thinking about something, he then turned to Rhaenys "Perhaps we can spar tomorrow, I would like to see how you're with a sword" Jae said and Rhaenys smiled at him warmly "Of course little brother but I have no mercy unlike Egg who is too soft" she said playfully and Egg rolled his eyes.

Jae chuckle at that "I would like to spar with you too" Dany said.

"Me too, Daenerys" he responded and drinks water.

"You can call me Dany" she responded and that seemed to make Jae happier.

"Have you ever been to DragonStone Dany?" Jae asked looking at her and she chuckled.

"We all have been Jae, especially me and Viserys" she responded.

"How is it?" He asked curiously.

"Well, it's very beautiful, the statues of dragons are really beautiful to look at, the castle itself is large, during the day you can look at the very beautiful view from the castle or around the castle, the sea blue, is a beautiful place" she responded happily and not taking her eyes off of Jae.

Rhaegar noticed Jae murmured something under his breath but he couldn't hear what.

"I wish, those dragons were real" Egg responded and Rhaegar saw Elia shooting him deadly glares.

Elia was always a bit afraid that Egg, Dany, or Rhaenys might try something stupid, like trying to hatch dragon eggs but for better or worse they didn't have any dragon eggs.

But now Rhaegar knew Jaehaerys had a dragon and probably that dragon will have dragon eggs if it hasn't already.

Rhaegar still remembered that Jae told him there was another dragon, he still hasn't talked with Jae about the dragons and probably he will tomorrow or whenever Jae wants.

"Have you heard the rumors about the dragon in Stormlands?" Rhaenys asked excitedly.

"I have, I heard is white as snow" Jae responded and Rhaegar knew Rhaenys liked sometimes to think about dragons. And he knew the moment Jae reveals he has Bloodfyre, they will ask him for a ride.

Rhaenys looks at Jae surprised "I didn't know the dragon was white, where did you hear that?" Rhaenys asked.

"Just . . . Rumors" he responded and eats bread with cheese.

His mother seems to have noticed Jae was hiding something but didn't ask any questions regarding the dragon.

"Enough talking about dragons, now Jae we received information that you left Winterfell, where were you?" Elia asked.

"Well, I was at the wall, to meet my uncle, Maester Aemon Targaryen" he responded and Dany, Rhaenys, Egg, and Viserys were surprised by that.

"How was he?" Rhaegar asked feeling bad about his old uncle.

"He was fine, the last time I saw him, he was feeling very well" Jae responded with a hint of sadness in his tone. Then he looked like he remembered something.

"When I was there, I found something beyond the wall" Jae said but before he could say what his mother looked at him furiously.

"You were beyond the wall, What were you thinking?" She asked angrily at Jae who seemed surprised by her words.

"I was safe, Winter was with me" he responded quietly and at that moment he looked like a little kid who was caught stealing cakes.

"Winter is not enough Jae, you shouldn't have risked your life," his mother said.

After a minute his mother seemed to relax "I'm sorry, that place is the most dangerous place in the world and you shouldn't have been there" she responded kindly.

"What did you find there?" Egg asked looking at Jae, he looks at Egg confused.

"You said you found something, what was it?" He asked and that seemed to remind Jae what he wanted to say.

"Oh right" he responded and gets up from his chair and slowly removes a sword tighten to his hip, he puts the sword in front of Rhaegar.

Everyone's eyes widened when they understood which sword this was "Dark Sister" Jae said.

Rhaegar slowly takes it in his hands and looks at it, was very beautiful and still sharp as the day it was made.

Rhaegar looks at Jae who looked happy but sad too, he knew why.

"Jae, you have brought your family something incredible, I'm proud of you," he said and gives him the sword back.

He looked shocked at everyone "I can't have" he was interrupted by Rhaegar raising his hand.

"No you deserve it, Jae, it will belong to you from now on," he said happily and looking if anyone was against that. Egg looked a bit jealous but still looking very happy.

"Thank You, Father," he said quietly and sighed in relief.

He then sits in his chair and keeps on eating, the rest of the dinner went like that talking but no one asked questions about Jae's past and they didn't want to. Rhaegar knew there was probably no good memories of his childhood except when he meets Winter.

After Jaehaerys eat his food, Viserys asked him to drink wine, Jae took a sip only for him to close his eyes tightly and looking like he sucked a lemon "That sucks" he responded and Viserys laughed at that and so did Egg and Elia.

"I think I need to sleep now," Jae said and gets up but Elia stops him and hugs him tightly "Good Night Jae," she said with love in her tone.

Jae smiled "Good Night Elia" he responded kindly.

His mother hugged him too and so did Rhaegar.

He left followed by Egg, Dany, and Rhaenys who wanted to see Winter from closer.

His mother then left followed by Viserys, Rhaegar was very happy about this dinner, Jae was slowly accepting them.

He noticed his mother looked very happy when she left and so was Elia who had the same face, she had when Lya told them she was pregnant.

He went with Elia in their bed-chamber, Elia looked very happy and so was he.

She turns to him "Do you think he will like living in Kings Landing?" She asked and removing her clothes.

His hands going around his hair "I hope so" he responded and slowly walking to Elia who was in her underwear.

Rhaegar slowly puts his hands around her waist from behind and slowly kiss her neck.

"I'm very happy Elia, what about you?" He asked and kissing the skin close to her ear.

That send shivers in her body and she could feel, her heat building between her thighs.

"I'm happy too, Rhaegar, Happier than I have been for a long time" she responded quietly as Rhaegar's hand slowly went to her breasts, playing with her dark nipple making Elia moan his name.

"Ohh Rhaegar" she moans as she guides his hand to her wet sex.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

He reached his bed-chamber followed by his brother, sister, and aunt. Walking inside and Winter got up and looks at the others. Rhaenys walks forward first and touches his head, she looked to like touching Winter who started licking her hand.

"She's very beautiful," she said playfully and moves closer "Can I ride her?" She asked turning her head to him.

"No, she doesn't like it, my sister Arya tried but Winter started growling" calling Arya a sister, he noticed, Rhaenys frowned.

Dany walks closer and so does Aegon, Winter was friendly to both of them.

"She's very beautiful," Dany said touching Winter in her back but Jae noticed Winter started getting uncomfortable and walks away and closer to Jaehaerys.

"I'm going to sleep, Good Night Jae" Rhaenys said leaving the room.

"Good Night Jae," both of them said "Good Night Aegon and Dany" he responded and Dany kissed him in the cheek which made him blush and look away. She giggled and left the room.

Jae slowly walks to the bed, removing his new clothes, they were much more comfortable and prettier to look at.

He jumps in the bed tired.

_' He was in the same field again, covered in snow and ice. He sees the same woman with shining silver hair, a white dress, and purple eyes walking towards him, she stops in front of him, only two feet away from him._

_"My Prince," she said quietly and he couldn't understand who she was._

_"Who are you?" He asked looking at her, she was very beautiful and her purple eyes only made her more beautiful and dangerous at the same time._

_She gives him a little smile and walks closer to him, Jaehaerys could feel her cold breath._

_Her eyes look behind him, Jae turns behind him and sees the white dragon looking at him with blue eyes._

_Jaehaerys walks to the dragon and the dragon doesn't move away and just lets him touch her, her skin was cold like touching ice._

_Jae then sees Dragon's eyes turned completely white and everything turns to darkness._

_"You Know, you can't do that" Jaehaerys heard a voice and turns around and sees the same woman but with different eye colors, one eye dark blue and the other bright green, the man close to her had milk-white skin, long white hair, and red eyes. On the right side of his face, he had a red winestain birthmark that extended from his throat up to his right cheek and looked like a raven._

_"You know I have no choice, no more Blackfyre Rebellions, you have to understand me Shiera" saying that and Jaehaerys returned to the frozen land again but he was completely alone._

_He then sees men, women, and children walking towards him with blue eyes. Making him freeze from fear and cold._

_"Bloodfyre" Jaehaerys screamed hoping he would come. Jaehaerys tries to move away and he feels his face slowly freezing to the bone._

_**"Remember se morghe, remember se lords, remember aōla"** _

Jae wakes up barely breathing and feeling very cold.

_**"Jaehaerys you alright?" Bloodfyre asked concerned and flying close to Harrenhal.** _

Jae could hear the sound of his wings, he kept trying, and finally calmed down and his breath was normal "I'm fine" he responded and Bloodfyre flies away from him.

_**"I heard you calling to me, but you were too weak, then suddenly I felt you were in danger, What happened?" He asked concerned.** _

_"The white dragon again but this woman is talking to me" he responded trying to remember that woman._

Bloodfyre then lets out a huge threatening roar in the sky.

Jae knew this was a warning to the white dragon, not an invitation.

_"How does the woman look like?" Bloodfyre asked angry and furious._

"Long shining silver hair, purple eyes" he responded and feeling warm again. Jae gets up and walks to the fire.

_"I don't know who that is but we will find out" Bloodfyre responded._

Jaehaerys then started remembering what he saw in that vision, the woman was called Shiera, he then remembered reading about Shiera Seastar, the bastard daughter of Aegon IV The Unworthy.

_Why is she in my dreams? Is she even still alive and if she is. How? Where is she and what does she have to do with the white dragon?_

Jae asked himself but he had no answers, they will probably be revealed later.

_**"Jaehaerys, we need to go somewhere," Bloodfyre said.** _

"Where?" He asked not wanting to go anywhere right now.

_**"Come with me" Bloodfyre responded.** _

Jaehaerys sighed in defeat and wears his clothes, it was the middle of the night and he slowly opens the door finding Ser Barristan there.

"Ser Barristan what are you doing here?" He asked looking at the old Knight.

"Ser Arthur is sleeping" he responded looking at him surprised that he was awake.

Jae sighed and walks outside to be stopped by Ser Barristan "Your grace, where are you going?" He asked looking at him.

"I need to go outside" he responded and saw Ser Barristan looked to disagree.

"No your grace, is night" he responded and Jae fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"I know, Ser Barristan but I need to go" he responded and starts walking away followed by Ser Barristan and Winter.

Jae was outside and could feel Bloodfyre was close but still, he was inside the walls of Harrenhal, Jae knew no one would open the gates for him during night.

"Land here slowly," Jae said and saw Bloodfyre landing close to him.

Shaking the ground when he landed "YOUR GRACE" Ser Barristan yelled when he saw Jae climbing on Bloodfyre.

"I will be back soon," Jae said and Bloodfyre started flying away before they bring more attention to them.

"Where are we going?" He asked frustrated with Bloodfyre but he didn't answer. They just keep flying and Jae noticed he was flying towards the North again.

They keep flying for some and land again where the dragon eggs were.

"Why are we here?" Jae asked looking at the eggs.

_**"I needed to check on them" Bloodfyre responded and looking at the eggs closely.** _

Jae walks closer and picks up the red one, he felt it was warmer than the last time, he touched it.

"Do you think my family can ride the dragons who will come out of these eggs?" Jae asked looking closely at the egg, the scales were so sharp that someone could easily cut the finger and draw blood.

_**"I don't know, the dragon needs to be bonded with the rider from a young age, is much harder to ride a grown dragon, you never meet before" Bloodfyre responded moving his head a bit away from the eggs.** _

Jae thought to maybe give an egg to Rhaenys, Dany, and Aegon but they were still eggs and not born yet.

"Can I give them to my family after they hatch?" Jae asked putting the red egg back in his place.

_**"You can but that doesn't mean any of your family will be able to bond with them," Bloodfyre said and lowering his head for Jae to climb up.** _

Jae understood that and climbs on Bloodfyre, he takes the sky again, flying towards Harrenhal.

Then Jaehaerys hears something.

It sounded like a roar.

_**"The White Dragon is changing place she's flying towards the wall," Bloodfyre said and let out a threatening roar.** _

"Is she coming towards us?" Jae asked looking in the same direction Bloodfyre was looking.

_**"No, but she's going towards the wall" Bloodfyre responded and roared again.** _

After minutes of Bloodfyre roaring, he stopped and just kept flying towards Harrenhal.

**Ned Stark**

_' He was in a dark place again, he didn't know why he was here, the only thing he could notice was the cold ground, touching it, it felt cold and hard, he knew was touching stone but couldn't understand where he was. He noticed handcuffs in both of his hands. He tried to free himself but the chains were attached to the wall. He knew he was in a cell._

_"Help" he called out but no response._

_"HELP MOTHER PLEASE TAKE ME FROM HERE" Ned heard a voice and he saw little Jon in a bed, crying._

_He tried to move but couldn't, his handcuffs were hurting the more he tried to move._

_"Please Mother, Please Just Take Me Away" he kept crying, and then his head slowly turns to him and he looks at him with Wildfire eyes._

_Ned then hears a sound, he turned in the direction of the sound and saw the door opening, he then looks back but doesn't see Jon in the bed. He turns in the direction of the sound and another door opens, and a bright light in front of him. He couldn't see who was holding the light only that it was a lantern._

_Ned tried to see the face of the man but couldn't see beyond the lantern, he then heard a voice he was sure he has heard before._

_"Why did you do it?" The man asked, Ned, kept trying to look at the face who was holding the lantern but could hardly see it, he could only see that it was a man and his hair dark as night._

_"Who are You?" Ned demanded and trying to punch him, but he couldn't move his hands, he kept trying but the handcuffs in his wrists, made it hurt more, the more he tried._

_The face slowly reveals to be of Lyanna, Ned couldn't understand, it was a man speaking not the voice of Lyanna._

_"Why Did You Do It?" She asked tears rolling down her cheek._

_"What have I done?" Ned asked But Lyanna didn't answer, she instead gets up and the light goes away and the door closes again, leaving him alone in the darkness._

_"What did I do?" Ned asked loudly in the darkness, he felt hopeless and Alone._ '

He wakes up and looks to his left to see Catelyn sleeping with him.

He looked outside the window and noticed that it was morning.

He calmed himself and catch his breath, Ned still remembered what Howland said yesterday.

_' "Howland is good that you came," Ned said coldly looking at Howland who didn't look to be afraid of anything._

_"What do you want Lord Stark?" He asked emotionless._

_"I want to know, did you tell the king and queen the truth about Jon or did you tell Jon?" He asked quietly._

_"I told both of them" he responded immediately without any hint of hesitation and he didn't look to regret it._

_Ned needed to think, No NO how could he._

_"How Could YOU?" Ned yelled at him and gets up and so does Howland._

_"How could I not" he responded grinning._

_"You will cause war, you will lose your children" he responded, and mentioning his children made Howland sad for a moment._

_"The only thing I will ever regret is letting Jaehaerys go with you, I should have told the truth the moment I saw how he was treated" he responded disgusted._

_"I know the king will take my head or send me to the wall but I have made my peace with it but you . . . Your hatred has blinded you" he responded and walks away not caring about anything. '_

Ned now was looking at his wife, he didn't know what to do anymore, his lords told him yesterday about Jon sparring with the crown prince and beating Robb in front of everyone which made Catelyn scream inside. Sansa looked jealous and Arya was just laughing out loud.

He knew the only hope he has is War but who will support him, Riverlands, and possibly House Lannister but that's all, for some reason Stannis was okay with the king.

_' "How are you, Lord Stannis?" He asked the man, Like his brother Robert, Stannis is a large man - tall, broad-shouldered, and sinewy. Stannis has dark blue eyes and a heavy brow. His head has only a fringe of black hair "like the shadow of a crown", and he has a close-cropped beard across his large jaw. His face has a tightness to it like cured leather, and he has hollow cheeks, and thin, pale lips._

_"I'm well Lord Stark, wanting nothing else but this tourney to end and return to Stormlands" he responded without much emotion in his tone. Ned understood why it was said that Stannis never laughs._

_"Me too, is boring, how are things going in Stormlands?" He asked and took a sip from the wine that Stannis offered him._

_Stannis shrugged his shoulders "Like always, need to do my lord duties and listen to Renly talking nonsense every now and then" he responded and drinks some wine._

_"How is Renly?" Ned asked him._

_Stannis looked annoyed "He's fine, soon he will go to his keep and probably have children with a beautiful wife" he responded with a tired tone._

_"Sometimes he talks about Robert," he said annoyed._

_"Do you not ever talk about Robert?" Ned asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Why should I talk about him? I feel bad for him but is been almost 12 years and the time has come to move on" he responded coldly. '_

There wasn't that much to talk about after that, Ned soon left after that and didn't know what to do anymore.

He knew all hope was lost, three kingdoms are not enough against The Crown.

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

The day started and they were all preparing for The Melee, Arthur would be in this one. Rhaegar was sure Arthur would win this but his whole attention was on what will happen after The Melee. He knew what will be said and what will be decided, will decide if there's war or not. He made his way to Jaehaerys's room. Ser Arthur was standing guard.

"Rhaegar, he's still sleeping," his friend said.

"Well I need to talk with him" he responded and Arthur nodded in understanding.

He opened the door and walks inside,

His son was sleeping in the bed and a lot of his hair was covering his face. Rhaegar chuckle at that. He walks closer and kneels in front of him and gently remove the hair from his face, he started slowly moving his head and opens his eyes and looks at him.

"Father?" He asked surprised to see him there.

"Jae, good morning son" Rhaegar responded and kiss his cheek which seemed to annoy Jae.

He slowly gets up and gets in a sitting position in the bed. Rhaegar looks around "Where's Winter?" He asked turning to Jae who was running his hand through his hair.

"Hunting in the forest" he responded still tired.

Rhaegar takes a chair and puts it close to the bed and sits on the chair.

"Jae," he said catching his attention.

Jae looks at him "What?" He asked still his eyes more closed than open.

Rhaegar took a deep breath "Today is the day when we reveal who you are to everyone" he said and that seemed to catch his attention.

Jae sighed "So, how will happen?" He asked.

"After the Melee, we will gather all the lords and tell everyone who you are" he responded and Jae seemed to be thinking about something.

"After that is done, Lord Stark and House Tully will pay for what they did," he said angrily.

"What will you do to House Stark?" Jae asked with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Lord Stark will be executed and Lady Stark will be sent to Silent Sisters" he responded and saw Jae looked to want to disagree.

"No, Lord Stark won't be executed, he needs to understand what he did to me, and he won't know that Dead, He will spend the next 20 years as a prisoner in the dungeons and if he's alive by the end, he will be sent to Night's Watch" he responded coldly and Rhaegar noticed his eyes flash green color for a second.

Rhaegae thought about it and that was probably better but he felt bad that his son was thinking about that kind of thing.

"I accept" Rhaegar responded and Jae took his hands on his "Father, When did you understand that you love my mother?" He asked with a little smile.

Rhaegar smiled at that "Once, she helped a little boy, she gave him gold dragons, enough to eat for a month, many other times I saw her helping people in need, I knew she had a gentle heart but a wild one too, she was kind and wanting to help everyone, I knew I loved her when I couldn't think my life without her" he responded and tears rolling down his cheek.

Jae had tears too and was smiling proudly "I wish I had known her, when . . . When I was in Winterfell, I dreamed of her," he said crying and Rhaegar was holding his hand tightly.

"She would come to me, and sometimes read me tales of heroes and warriors, she was so beautiful, the most beautiful woman in the world. She would tell me that she loved me and I would tell her to let me come with her but I would always wake up alone and cold" he finished and Rhaegar hugs him tightly.

Jae was crying on his shoulder, tears rolling down his cheek "I'm here Jae, and this is not a dream that you will wake up and find yourself in Winterfell" he said and makes Jae looks at him.

"I love you Jae and we all love you, now and Forever" Rhaegar responded and kiss his forehead.

They stayed like that for some time, Rhaegar not wanting to let go of his son, almost afraid that he would disappear but No he was there with them. Lya's piece, her son, his son was here with them and he would be happy.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

He eats this time with his family in the morning, his brother and sister told him to follow them outside. Jae and the others reached the training yard ready to spar.

"I wish we could be part of The Melee, they wouldn't stand a chance" his brother stated looking at him and Rhaenys rolled her eyes.

"How would you expect to win against Ser Arthur?" She asked with a playful tone looking at Jae.

"Jae can beat him, didn't you see him using two swords yesterday" he responded and patted Jae on the back, and Dany laugh.

"What is it Dany?" Aegon asked looking at her and she just shrugged her shoulders as they keep walking and Jae didn't miss her glancing at him.

Jae looked away and he saw they weren't alone there. There was a boy there waiting and close to him were Prince Oberyn and some girls close to him who was looking at him like they were trying to eat him with their eyes.

The boy starts walking towards them followed by Prince Oberyn who had a smug face.

"Your graces," the boy said looking at Aegon then looks at him "You're Jon Snow" he stated and Rhaenys was about to deny "Yes, you are?" He asked back.

"My name is Richard Sand" he responded kindly.

He then looks at the girls walking forward "We heard about you, everyone is talking about you since you won against Prince Aegon" the girl said with a sly tone.

"You are?" He asked curiously.

"My name is Obara Sand, this is my sister Nym and Tyene," she said to two girls walking forward revealing more skin than he thought a girl would.

"My name is Princess Arianna Martell" a woman behind them and walking forward, she looked to be at least 6 years older than Jae.

"Pleasure to meet you" he responded with a sly smile.

She was looking at him with a seductive look, Jae noticed the look of anger from his sister Rhaenys.

"I didn't know you were coming Ari," she said and taking a step closer.

"Well, Nym invited me so I came" Princess Arianna responded.

"How about a spar, Richard, Aegon told me you are good with a sword or two swords," Jae said and noticed the surprised look of the girls when he didn't say 'Prince Aegon'.

"Of course Jon" he responded and walks to pick up two swords and so does Jae.

From the way he was holding them, he knew Richard knew how to use two swords.

Richard moves closer and raised his swords

Richard attacks first with his right sword towards his shoulder, Jae blocks it and attacks with his other sword. Richard blocks it and quickly attacks again, Jae blocks his attacks again and keeps blocking and understand he wasn't very good with his footing.

Richard attacks at his left but Jae quickly lowers his head and uses his right sword to keep his sword away and attacks his chest with the other sword, causing him to step away.

Jae starts walking around, he quickly attacks and attacks his legs, Richard tries to back away but Jae attacks again hitting him in the shoulder but then he attacks and hits Jae in the stomach, very hard causing Jae to gasp for air, Jae takes three steps back and tries to catch his breath, Richard looked worried and guilty.

"I'm sorry," he said but Jae shook his head "Don't worry cousin, I'm not made of paper" he japed and Richard laughed at that.

Jae attacks again and this time with more strength and faster, Richard was trying to keep up with his attacks but Jae keeps attacking, and soon he hit him two times and the sword was on the ground.

"Very good Jon, you're better than I thought" Richard commented.

"You're good too" Jea responded shaking his hand.

"You should get better at your feet," he said.

"I know, uncle Arthur has told me the same" he responded.

Jae could see Prince Oberyn looking at him with an unreadable look.

"Where's your direwolf, Jon?" Prince Oberyn asked with a sly smile looking at him.

"She's hunting in the forest" he responded and felt Winter was closer.

"She's quite a beast," the girl named Obara said.

"She's no beast, she might be to you but not to me" he responded with a hint of anger.

Obara looked ready to say something "Don't worry about Obara, she has a big mouth" Nym said looking at him with a smile.

"Don't worry, Lady Nymeria" he responded.

He then feels Winter walking to him, everyone's eyes go to her, she stops by Jae's right side. Jae pet her head "Hello good girl" Jae said playfully but her eyes were on Richard who was looking at her with interest.

"She looks larger, from up close," he said and tried to walk forward.

"Is alright Richard, she won't harm unless you try to harm me" he responded and that filled Richard with courage. He touched her head and she licked his fingers.

"I hope she doesn't think, I'm the next meal," he said jokingly.

Jae chuckle at that and his brother and sister move forward.

"Very good br . . . Jon," his brother said.

"Now is time for me, you promised me a spar," Rhaenys said smiling.

Jae could see the confused looks of the girls and Princess Arianna.

"Rhaenys, I didn't know you know him so well," Nym asked looking at his sister.

"He's a good friend of mine" she responded and moves forward and pulls her sword.

**Arya Stark**

She was with Sansa and her mother, Sansa was wearing a dress and looking like a chicken in the market ready to sell to the highest bidder.

"I'm not wearing any dress," she said loudly and was annoyed by her mother who kept telling her that she needed to wear a dress.

"You're wearing a dress, today is The Melee and you need to look like a lady," her mother said annoying her even more.

"That's true, how do you think a lord will choose you if you look like that" Sansa said mockingly looking at herself in the mirror with a proud face.

"I don't care about lords or their stupid Sons" she yelled at Sansa who rolled her eyes.

Her mother sighed and looked tired, "You need to wear a dress and stop refusing" her mother said seriously looking at her angry.

She was outside the tent and with her was her family, well not the whole family, she missed Jon and wanted him to be here.

She then hears gasps and looks to see Jon walking towards them followed by Winter.

Since he came here, he never came to their tent until now.

She started smiling and didn't care if she had a dress or not, she started running and jumped to his arms and he holds her close.

"I missed you, Jon," she said crying and looking at his face but looking at it, she could see he was looking at their father coldly almost like a wall of ice. She pulls back and Jon walks closely to them.

Jon then looks at mother "I'm sure you're surprised to see me" he said and she couldn't understand why. Her mother looked furious.

"Jon," their father said almost like a whisper.

He took a step closer "What do you want?" Their father asked coldly and Arya couldn't understand why this was happening, why he was father talking like that to Jon.

Winter starts growling at their father causing Robb, Sansa, and Theon to take a step back.

Lord Umber, Lord Karstark who came yesterday, and Lord Glover were looking at Jon with interest, especially Lady Dacey almost looking at him proudly.

But Lord Bolton was looking at him with different types of interest and Lord Reed looked proud.

"Why did you do it?" He asked calmly and their father looked like he has seen a Ghost.

All the color was lost from his face and for a moment Arya thought he would fall to the ground, the lords look at her father.

Father didn't answer Jon's question and for a minute they were just starring at each other.

Jon then turns around and starts walking away followed by Winter "Jon, where are you going?" She asked crying. He stops and looks at her with a sad smile.

"I love you, my little sister," he said and walks away. She couldn't understand why this was happening. She then turns to Father and Mother.

"Is All Your Fault, both of You" she screamed and fall on her knees crying.

**Elia Martell Targaryen**

She was walking with Rhaegar and their children followed by Dany and her good mother. No one outside of the family knew about Jon Snow being Jaehaerys Targaryen but he still would sit in the same place with the royal family, she didn't care what the others would think of this.

She still remembered Oberyn coming to her yesterday and asking about Jaehaerys.

_' She sees him walking inside the room, he wanted to talk with her in private without Rhaegar around and she already knew what he might want to talk about._

_He sits on the other side of the table "Elia, how are you, my sister?" He asked kindly and kissed her cheek._

_"I'm well, I'm more than well" she responded and saw the look of surprise on Oberyn's face._

_"How is Doran?" She asked and fills a glass with wine for him and herself._

_"He's fine, hard to move but alive and happy" he responded._

_"I talked with Aegon and Rhaenys, they looked very happy," he said and she nodded in agreement._

_He then looks at her more serious "Who is Jon Snow?" He asked quietly._

_"He's my Son" she responded and leaving no place for arguments._

_Oberyn seemed to have understood that "If it comes to the worse, Dorne is always behind you, Elia, we will protect you and your family" Oberyn said with a kind tone._

_"Thank You Oberyn, we're hoping to avoid war but Rhaegar told me many times that war is not something that we can stop" she responded with a hint of concern._

_"Sadly I think the same but let's hope it doesn't come to that" he responded. '_

Now she looked as all the lords were sitting on their chairs.

To her right was Rhaegar and close to them was Rhaenys, Egg, Dany, Jae, Viserys, and her good mother.

Jae being here with them, she could see the confused looks of many lords but soon all will be revealed.

She looks at the North section and could see Lord Stark was barely sitting on his chair, he looked like someone was going to die and that was true.

Egg and Jae had come to them today begging to be part of The Melee but they were still only kids. From the corner of her eyes, she could see her brother Oberyn looking at Jae carefully.

Jae was talking with Rhaenys.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

Being there with his family was strange, he could see many lords were perhaps asking themselves who he was that was sitting with The Royal Family.

"You did very well, Jae," Rhaenys said close to him.

In the match between them, he won against her.

"Thank you, Rhaenys, you were good too, like a warrior" he responded and saw Rhaenys smile at him.

"Jae, Who do you think will win?" She asked but more looking at him rather than the arena.

"I would say Ser Arthur" he responded and Rhaenys chuckled at that.

"Everyone thinks the same, and maybe you're right but I think you will be the one who will win in the next tourney" she responded.

"Thank You, Rhae, but I think you have a chance to win too" he responded and Rhaenys blushed at that.

"Thank You, Jae" she responded and lowered her gaze.

"You alright?" Jae asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Jae but have you ever had strange dreams when you were little?" She asked turning her eyes to him.

Jae found that question strange "Yes, I dreamed of many things, but I dreamed of dragons too" he responded and seemed to have caught her attention.

"Dragons, I have seen them too in my dreams, I would love nothing more than to fly once" she responded sadly.

Jae touch her hand gently "Maybe you will" he responded and moved away his hand.

He then looked at the arena, he couldn't believe how many people were in this, Jae didn't remember to have ever seen so many people in one place, he looked around the arena, his eyes going to where Riverlands were, House Tully was looking at them with hatred, Lord Stark was looking at him with fear and anger. Jae's attention went to his father as he gets up.

"People of Westeros, I'm happy to start this tourney, I know you're eager for The Melee to start so I won't take any more of your time" he japed and Jae heard many people chuckle.

The herald then announced, "Citizens of Westeros, allow me to announce the teams that will be representing their Kingdoms."

"The team to represent Dorne is Ser Gerold Dayne, Ser Daemon Sand, Obara Sand, and The Red Viper Prince Oberyn Martell" Jae heard his family cheer for Dorne. Oberyn walks forward and raises his Spear to show himself, Jae wasn't sure what he was trying to do.

Oberyn then moves back to his team waiting for the other teams to be announced.

"The Team to represent The Reach is, Ser Arys Oakheart, Ser Baelor Hightower, and Ser Garlan Tyrell" he announced.

Jae saw all of them were dressed in the colors of their house.

"The team to represent Stormlands is Ser Cortnay Penrose, Ser Balon Swann, Lord Beric Dondarrion" he announced and Stormlands cheered for them.

"The team to represent The Crownlands is Ser Jaime Lannister The Golden Lion," the cheers from Westerlands were the loudest for Ser Jaime, "Ser Arthur Dayne The Sword of The Morning," Jae and everyone cheered for Arthur Dayne "and Ser Barristan Selmy The Bold," Jae was surprised but cheered for the old knight.

"The team to represent Westerlands is Ser Addam Marbrand, The Hound Sandor Clegane, and Ser Gregor Clegane The Mountain" he announced and Westerlands were the only ones who cheered for them.

"The Team to represent Riverlands Lord Tytos Blackwood, Ser Jason Mallister, Ser Brynden Tully the Blackfish and Lord of Riverrun Edmure Tully" he announced and his whole family was looking at them furiously. Jae didn't miss the look of anger Lord Edmure shoot at his family. Just looking at them made Jae want to release Bloodfyre at them.

Jae then looks at House Tully watching and didn't miss the future lord of Riverlands looking at Dany with a smirk, Jae knew that one must be Joffrey Tully.

The Iron Islands didn't come for the tourney and no one cared for them.

"The team to represent The Vale is Ser Mandon Moore, Ser Lyn Corbray, Ser Andar Royce, and Lord Yohn Royce the Bronze Yohn" he announced and was followed by cheers from The Vale.

Now was time for The North, Jae looks at them and thinking what will happen after this Melee.

"The Team to represent The North is Jory Cassel, Ser Rodrik Cassel" Jae smiled at Ser Rodrik "Lord Jon Umber The GreatJon, Lord Howland Reed and Jon Umber The SmallJon" he announced and The North cheered for them.

Jae looks at Lord Reed and he looks at him and gives him a sad smile.

Jae noticed the look of fury from his family, especially his sister who looked ready to burn the whole North.

The crowd cheered for The Melee to start, all teams took their position and ready to show their worth.

Jaehaerys wanted to be there, to fight for his family to show his strength in front of everyone but he knew he couldn't, even if his father let him, the rules said that only 14 name days or older.

He knew Aegon wanted too and so did Rhaenys.

His eyes go to Ser Arthur and Ser Jaime, he hoped for Ser Arthur to win.

Ser Arthur moves towards The North and starts fighting with GreatJon, Jae knew why, he starts fighting against him, GreatJon wasn't very fast but was a giant, Ser Arthur swings his sword towards him and GreatJon tries to attack him for Arthur to dodge and put his sword to his neck.

GreatJon drops his sword in the ground and looks at Ser Arthur with respect and walks away, Jae noticed the look of confusion in some of the lords, why Ser Arthur immediately went for The North.

Arthur then turns to Howland and Jae could see he was furious, Jae saw Ser Arthur was saying something to Lord Reed but no one could hear anything from this far and the cheers only made it harder to hear anything.

Arthur swings with all his strength and speed towards Howland who could barely block the first three swings but the fourth one hit him very hard in the wrist and his sword falls to the ground, Jae could see Howland was in pain, his wrist might even be broken, he surrendered, his whole family cheered for Ser Arthur, and Ser Arthur turns to Ser Jory.

Jae's eyes go to Prince Oberyn who was playing with Ser Lyn Corbray, Ser Barristan was fighting against Yohn Royce, who was known through the Vale and Riverlands.

Lord Yohn was good but Jae could see Ser Barristan was better, Ser Barristan swings at Lord Yohn and he blocks it, the keep clashing steel with steel, Lord Yohn get closer and attacks Ser Barristan's shoulder but he missed only for a little and Ser Barristan swings back and hits him in the chest and again in the sword hand and Lord Yohn drops his sword in the ground.

Jae saw Lord Yohn said something to Ser Barristan with a smile and they shake their hands.

Jae then looks at Ser Jaime who was fighting against Lord Edmure Tully, well more like playing with him, Jae could see Ser Jaime was trolling him, Ser Jaime keeps dodging his attacks but hits him only to cause pain but not enough to make him surrender, Lord Edmure was losing his temper and starts swinging with all his strength, causing himself to get tired very fast, Ser Jaime blocks his attack and hit the hand holding the sword so hard that makes Lord Edmure fall in the ground crying out in pain. Jae was sure Ser Jaime broke his knuckles but despite that, his family cheered for Ser Jaime.

Jae noticed Ser Jaime giving someone a smile in the Riverland section but he also smiles at them more like his grandmother.

Jae then noticed Ser Arthur was fighting against SmallJon, he had already won against each warrior of The North, the sword falls to the ground and Ser Arthur Wins, Jae cheered for him and so did his family. Ser Arthur smiles at Jaehaerys.

Jae then sees Ser Barristan fighting against Ser Brynden Tully 'Blackfish', Both of them were very good at fighting, Jae could see Ser Brynden was a harder challenge for Ser Barristan.

They keep swinging at each other, sword hitting the sword, they keep swinging but Jae could see who was going to win. Ser Brynden swings at Ser Barristan but he blocks it and uses his strength to move away from his sword which caused Ser Barristan to put his sword close to his neck, Ser Brynden drops his sword in the ground.

Jae could see Ser Barristan was tired, they shake their hands and Ser Barristan moves to the next opponent.

Jae sees Prince Oberyn fighting against Lord Beric Dondarrion, Prince Oberyn was very quick with his spear, Jae could see he wasn't that strong but with his speed, Prince Oberyn wins against Lord Beric and his family, and Dorne cheer for him.

He then sees Ser Arthur fighting against Ser Gregor Clegane, he was a very big man but Ser Arthur was much faster.

Ser Gregor keeps swinging his giant sword towards Ser Arthur but he keeps dodging, Jae couldn't help but noticed, he was using his whole strength in his swings and he wasn't trying to just win.

Ser Gregor swings towards Ser Arthur's head but he lowers his head and dodges to the left and swings with all his strength towards Ser Gregor's right leg, all the weight from his armor and body, and Gregor sudden move towards Set Arthur causes His knee to snap, from here he could see the blood coming out of his knee, Ser Gregor falls on his knees but doesn't scream in pain, instead, he tries to swing again only for Ser Arthur to dodge again and hit his head with his sword, causing Gregor to fall in the ground unconscious.

Jaehaerys cheered loudly for Ser Arthur and some soldiers move Ser Gregor away, Jae noticed his father shooting deadly glares at Lord Tywin who looked disappointed.

In the field, only Ser Arthur, Ser Jaime, Ser Barristan, Ser Garlan Tyrell, Ser Arys Oakheart, Prince Oberyn, Ser Gerold Dayne, and Sandor Clegane were left.

Ser Barristan starts fighting against Ser Gerold Dayne, Prince Oberyn starts fighting Ser Jaime, Ser Arthur starts fighting Ser Arys Oakheart and Sandor Clegane fights against Garlan Tyrell.

Jae's eyes go to Ser Barristan who was struggling against Ser Gerold, Jae knew Ser Barristan was tired and Ser Gerold was taking advantage of it. He keeps swinging at him, Ser Barristan struggles to keep up and Ser Gerold wins.

Ser Arthur wins easily against Ser Arys Oakheart and it was Ser Jaime against Prince Oberyn.

**Jaime Lannister**

_There he is The Red Viper of Dorne, you won't defeat me._

Jaime swings at Prince Oberyn and he dodges and spun around and moving his spear everywhere trying to distract Jaime.

Prince Oberyn finally attacks but Ser Jaime blocks it with his sword and attacks him but Prince Oberyn dodged to his right and swings his spear to his shoulder hitting Jaime and he takes three steps away.

"Good move Oberyn," he said and Prince Oberyn grinned at him.

Jaime attacks again but Prince Oberyn blocks it and swings to his mistake, Jaime moves to his right and hits Oberyn to his shoulder, he moves away quickly, Jaime smirk at him.

Oberyn attacks and but Jaime dodge and their weapons clash, Jaime dodge another attack and keeps being on the defensive for a few more swings and then he attacks and hits him in the chest.

Jaime then attacks again but Oberyn dodges and puts his spear close to his neck.

"Good Fight Ser Jaime," he said respectfully.

"Good Fight Prince Oberyn" he responded and they shake their hands.

**Arthur Dayne**

He was looking at Gerold who was smirking at him like an idiot, Sandor was fighting against Prince Oberyn.

"Is time to see who's the best, Dawn will be mine" he said and Arthur rolled his eyes.

Gerold attacks him fast towards his head but Arthur blocks it and swings quickly with his other sword, Gerold moves to his right and attacks again fast trying to attack many times, Arthur blocks three of his swings and then lets him attack towards his chest but he dodge to his left and with full strength hits his sword hand and it falls in the ground.

And his other sword was close to his neck, Arthur raised his eyebrow, Gerold looked furious but smirked "Next Time" he said and walks away.

Arthur takes a glance at Jaehaerys who cheered for him. Arthur was happy and moves towards Oberyn who won against Sandor Clegane.

"Arthur, look we are to fight like in the old times," he said smirking.

Arthur chuckle at that "And just like the old times, you will lose" Arthur responded.

_I will win for you Jaehaerys_

Oberyn swings at him but Arthur blocks it and swings at him but he moves away.

Oberyn moves away and starts spinning his spear around him but then he attacks trying to catch him by surprise but Arthur moves away at the last second and hits Oberyn in the knuckles of his spear hand.

He could see that hurt but he doesn't give him time to rest, he swings again and again hitting him in the shoulder and stomach. Oberyn moves away and tries to catch his breath.

Oberyn then swings and Arthur dodges and dodges again and again and then he tried to swing at his stomach but Arthur takes a step away and hits him in the legs causing him to lose control and then swings at his spear hand again and puts his other sword to his neck.

"Congratulations Arthur," he said respectfully and shake his hand.

Everyone starts cheering, Arthur noticed Jaehaerys smiling at him and that made Arthur happy.

Rhaegar gets up and with a wave of his hand, the crowd quietened.

"The Victor of The Melee is Ser Arthur Dayne" He announced and Jaehaerys was cheering more than anyone.

_Now is The Hard Part_

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

He turns to Ser Oswell "Everyone to gather in The Great Hall, every lord" he said and Ser Oswell walks away followed by Ser Darry.

He and his family move to his solar. The door is closed by Ser Barristan and he looks at everyone, Jae was keeping his head down.

"Now, we will go and announce Jaehaerys's existence and put Lord Stark in the dungeons," Rhaegar said with authority and everyone nodded without saying anything.

He knew this will be hard for Jae, His mother was close to Jae and holding his hand and whispering to him.

“I want you to stay quiet and let me talk,” he said and everyone nodded again.

He took a deep breath and left his solar.

He reached The Great Hall followed by his family, he was the first to enter, getting inside he saw all the lords in their seats, no one was missing to his surprise.

He sits in the main chair, his family sits to his right one by one.

He looks and noticed Ser Arthur, Ser Barristan, and Ser Jaime were protecting them. Even Oberyn was on Alert for any attacks. He looks at The North and Lord Stark was looking in the ground.

“Now, I have gathered all of you here to announce Something,” He said loudly and his voice was heard through the whole Hall.

All of them were quiet.

“I have learned something new, 3 days ago and new information has been brought to light,” he said and looks at Everyone.

They all were waiting for what he has to say.

“There have been treason to The Crown, and the traitor is Lord Eddard Stark”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Next Chapter  
> Chapter 20 is “Fire and Madness”


	20. Fire and Madness Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for The Delay and Short Chapter but I'm positive with COVID-19 and I'm not having the best Time.
> 
> This Chapter was supposed to be much longer and that's why is Called Part I
> 
> Tomorrow I will update 'Return of The Dragons'.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

"There have been treason to The Crown, and the traitor is Lord Eddard Stark," his father announced, and Jae heard the gasp from everyone in the hall. His eyes were on the soldiers in the hall. All of them had their hands in their hilt of the sword. He looks around and sees the North section looked shocked.

Lord Stark was looking at the ground all the time. All his cousins looked shocked, especially Arya and Robb. Lady Whore looked ready to say something, but a lord of The North gets up furious, prepared to fight.

"For What Treason?" The man asked loudly, and Ser Arthur took a step forward.

All eyes turned from Lord Stark to his father, Lady Whore was whispering something to Lord Stark, but he wasn't responding to whatever she was saying.

"The treason Lord Stark has made is the treason of helping in killing a King's Guard and for stealing a prince of The Realm," his father answered with authority, and he heard another round of gasps.

Many lords were staring at Lord Stark and some at the King.

But Jae noticed some of the lords were glancing at him.

Lady Whore looks at his father and gets up. "What, Prince?" She asked with a voice full of fear, and her voice was trembling.

His father was looking at her furious, and so was his entire family. In front of him was the woman that brought him so much pain. Just looking at her made Jae's blood boil, and his fire was awakening.

_**"Jaehaerys," Bloodfyre said, feeling his anger and making Jae even angrier.** _

His father closed his fist tightly when he looked at her. His father then told all of them the story of how Lord Stark went to The Tower of Joy with Lord Howland Reed and 4 Stark Banners, how he stole a prince of the realm and raised him as his bastard son. When his father revealed that Jon Snow was Jaehaerys Targaryen all along. Jae noticed the look of fear in Lord Edmure Tully's face, but . . .

"LiES ALL LIES MADE BY THE BASTARD," Lady Whore shouted towards him, and Jae had enough with her. He gets up and looks at her in the eyes.

Jae felt his rage rising. "Lady Stark, the next time you insult my son, you will be executed for treason," Queen Elia said, furious looking at the whore.

Jae walks forward and gets in front of Lady Whore, and then his eyes go to Lord Reed, who was sitting behind Lord Stark.

"If I were you, Lady Stark, I would choose my next words wisely," Jae said with authority and threatening tone. Lady Whore was looking at him furiously.

Jae then looks at Lord Reed. "Lord Howland Reed, is my father lying?" Jae asked, looking at Howland, who was still holding the wrist with his hand. Arthur had fucked up his hand.

All lords of The North turn to him, Lord Reed gets up and gets closer to him, and Ser Arthur moves forward, ready to protect him.

Lord Reed looks back at his family. His wife slowly nodded her head, then back at him and slowly nodded his head. "Everything The King said is True," He said loudly for everyone to hear.

Jae's eyes go to the whore, who looked more shocked than he ever remembered before.

The lords of different kingdoms were looking at him, and some of them were looking at Lord Stark with disgust.

Jae saw Arya was ready to cry, Robb was looking down, and Bran was just looking at him, not understanding what was happening.

Another northern lord gets up. "He did the right thing. He took you away from these snakes and raised you as a true child of the North," the Lord said, determined and Jae fought the urge to laugh out loud.

"You are?" "Lord Karstark," he responded.

"Tell me, my lord, have you ever been to Winterfell, the past 11 years?" Jae asked, emotionless.

"Of course," he responded immediately with a strong voice and looking at him.

"Did you ever saw me? Did Lord Stark ever mention me?" Jae asked with a threatening tone.

The lord shook his head and gives a glance at Lord Stark, who still was looking at the ground.

"Reason why is because your precious Lord Stark let his servants, his soldiers," Jae said and looked at Lady Whore with fury in his eyes. "And Lady Stark to treat me like a prisoner, There would be punishment anytime I was better than any of his children at anything, my clothes would be horrible and so was the food, is that how you treat family my lord" he responded his voice emotionless.

Lord Karstark's eyes widened in shock, and he looks back at Lord Stark, who was dead silent.

"Ned, Ned, is it True?" Lord Karstark asked, but Lord Stark didn't answer.

A woman from The North gets up. "When I meet Lord Stark in White Harbor, he told us, he left you in Winterfell. In the beginning, I just thought he was jealous of your direwolf," she said with sadness looking at Jae. She looks at Lord Stark. "But now, I understand. He just didn't want you anywhere near The Royal Family," she added with a disgusted tone and looks at Jaehaerys with respect and sits on her chair.

"Lord Stark, how do you answer these charges?" His father asked with authority, and at that moment, Lord Stark gets up and looks at his father, furious "Lies, All Lies," he shouted.

Jae closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again and smiled at that. "I thought you would say that Lord Stark, that's why I have brought my little friend to remove any doubts," Jae responded, and Lord Stark looks at him confused.

Then everyone hears Bloodfyre release the loudest roar he ever made, and he was flying very close to Harrenhal.

Everyone looks at him in fear; some look at the king for guidance. Everyone starts whispering to each other. Jae could see the fear in almost everyone. Some even got up and looked ready to leave the hall.

"Is he Here to Burn Us."

"The Rumors Were True"

"He's A Targaryen"

Jaehaerys heard lords whispering different things. Then he decided to clear everything. "That My lords is my Dragon 'Bloodfyre' or some of you might have read for him in history books, he was known as 'Cannibal' " Jae said coldly, and Bloodfyre gives another huge roar for everyone to hear. The door burst open "My king, a dragon is flying around, he's a fucking giant, and he's flying close to us," The soldier shouted with fear in his eyes.

His father turns to the soldier, "The dragon is not a danger to us," father responded with a proud smile, and some of the lords look at him in disagreement, but they don't say anything.

"How Do You Know That?" One of the lords asked.

Jae then turned to his father and noticed Rhaenys looking at him with awe, and so were Egg, Dany, and Viserys, who looked a bit jealous.

Jae then turns to Lord Stark. "Is that proof enough, Lord Karstark, or do you need more?" Jae asked with authority in his tone.

Everyone was looking at him, Lady Whore was looking at the ground, and Lord Stark didn't respond to that.

He then turns to The other lords of The North. Arya had tears in her eyes, and Bran was crying too.

"Is that proof enough, my lords?" He asked with authority, and many were looking at him with awe and some of them with respect.

Jae then turns around and moves back to his seat. The moment he sits, "Jae, why didn't you tell me?" Rhaenys asked, a bit angry but still amazed, and so were Dany and Egg.

His eyes go to the others. Father cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"As I was saying, Lord Stark, that is good enough proof that you're lying and have committed treason," Father said furiously, looking at him, but Lord Stark just kept looking at the ground without saying anything.

"Lord Eddard Stark, you will be sentenced to stay in the dungeons for the next 20 years, and if you're alive in the end, you will be sent to the wall," Father said with authority leaving no place for arguments.

Jae sees as Arya starts crying, and so does Bran and everyone, even Lady Whore.

If they were looking for mercy, then they wouldn't find any in Jaehaerys.

Arya looks at him. "Jon, please, You Can't do That," she said, crying and begging, but Robb tries to calm her down.

Jae closed his eyes and let a single tear roll down his cheek, but he removes it quickly.

The soldiers come and put handcuffs in his hands. "What will happen to my family?" He asked, concerned, and almost begging.

"Robb Stark will be Warden of The North. He will swear fealty to me and leave for Winterfell," his father responded with authority looking at Robb, who was just starting at the ground with tears in his eyes.

Lord Stark sighed in relief, "Lord Reed step forward," his father ordered, and Howland walks forward.

"You have committed treason by killing Ser Gerold Hightower. Do you deny it?" His father asked.

"No, your grace, I killed him by attacking him behind his neck," he responded with a voice filled with guilt.

"Coward," Jae heard one of the KingsGuard murmurs under his breath.

"You helped Lord Stark to stole my son, but you send me a letter to let me know about my son," He said and swallowed a huge breath.

Lord Reed looks at Jaehaerys and whisperers the words 'Is Alright.'

"Lord Reed, you will be sent to The Night's Watch, where you will swear your vows and your son will be the new lord of Greywater Watch," his father said, and Jae lowers his head and lets himself cry for Howland.

Lord Howland looks at Jaehaerys with a smile, the soldiers move to put the handcuffs in Lord Reed's hands.

"Your Grace, you can't seriously expect us to just be okay with your decision," Lady Whore said and looking at her brother for support.

"What are you saying, Lady Stark?" The King asked coldly.

"He's LYING, He's nothing, But" the massive roar of Bloodfyre was heard again, and Jae felt his fire inside.

He wanted to burn the whore right there and then.

_Burn Her, she deserves it, Shows her the rage of Dragons A Voice whispered._

"Lady Stark, do you really expect just to walk away from this?" Jae asked sarcastically and getting up.

"You made sure every day for 11 years to make my life a living hell, you will be punished and send to silent sisters," Jae said with authority and saying that a few lords of The Riverlands get up ready to disagree, including Edmure Tully.

"We won't accept this," Lord Edmure shouted, and a few lords nodded in agreement. Jae could see not that many of Edmure's lord cared for him.

Jae walks closer. "What do you expect to do, Lord Edmure?" Jae asked with a threatening tone.

The lord looks at him in disgust. "I won't allow my sister to be sent there," he responded loudly for everyone to hear.

Jae was ready to respond when his father talks "I'm afraid you won't be able to do anything for that Lord Edmure. What you said just now can be considered treason and my son told me about the men you send to kill him," his father roared. Everyone gasped again, and Lord Edmure lost all color of his face.

One of the lords from the Riverlands gets up. "Is That True?" He yelled at Lord Edmure, who looked he couldn't move.

"Yes, it is after I returned from hunting yesterday at night, six men came to me to kill me. I left one of them alive, and that one confirmed that it was Lord Edmure Tully who send them," Jaehaerys responded for everyone to hear.

Jae returns to his seat and decides to make him Confess. He closed his eyes and warged into him.

"How do you answer these Charges, Lord Tully?" His father asked with authority.

"Is all True, My Sister Catelyn Tully came to me begging to me that I send assassins after the prince, and I ordered 6 of my men to kill him when they know he was alone," Lord Tully confessed with an emotionless voice.

Jae opened his eyes and could see many lords looking at Lady Whore and Lord Tully with disgust.

Jae noticed some of the lords' glance at him with fear.

Jae looks at the lords of Westerlands and sees Lord Tywin shaking his head in disappointment.

Prince Oberyn looked angry and was looking at Jaehaerys with a smirk on his face.

But Jae noticed the lords of House Tyrell were looking at him with hungry eyes, seeing that, and he didn't like them already.

Jon Arryn was more focused on Lord Stark and looking at him with sadness and disappointment written all over his face.

Lord Stannis looked like he didn't care that much about what was happening.

"Lord Tully, For Treason against the crown, you will be sent to the wall or executed, and House Tully will no longer be the lord Paramount of Riverlands," his father shouted.

Saying that and some of the lords of Riverlands gets up in protest, and so does House Lannister, especially Tywin Lannister.

"Your grace, This can't happen," Lord Tywin said, furious looking at His father, but Jae could see he was glancing at him with interest.

"Lord Tywin, do I need to remind you of The Field of Fire," Jae said with a threatening tone. He looked at him for a few moments and sat down.

Lady Tully looked horrified that her son Joffrey was losing his seat as Lord Paramount of House Tully.

The lords of Westerlands get up, and for a moment, Jae thought they would start fighting, Bloodfyre releases another loud roar, and everyone falls dead silent.

"As I was saying, House Tully will lose the seat of Lord Paramount of Riverlands. That place will belong to House Darry," he shouted for everyone to hear.

Some of the lords of Riverrun looked angry, but Jae could see most of them didn't care for House Tully. Some of them looked happy about what was happening to them.

House Tully committed treason for raising on the Rebellion for no reason, but now they have crossed the line and cannot be trusted anymore.

Jae noticed Lady Whore was looking at him with more fury than ever before. Lady Tully looked furious too and was holding her son close to her and glancing at Lord Tywin for support.

But even Lord Tywin knew it was foolish to fight a Dragon.

_Let Alone Two_

**Tywin Lannister**

Tywin couldn't remember the last time he was so furious but still trying to keep his calm, he knew he wouldn't do anything by being publicly against the king.

The New prince has a dragon, and by the sound of his roar, it is not a small one Tywin thought and thinking how could he use him for his benefit.

Cersei's marriage to Edmure Tully has gone down the drain, and his grandsons and granddaughter are worthless to marry to anyone.

_Is time for House Lannister to have a Dragon, and we will have the strongest one._

**Olenna Tyrell**

From all the things she expected the king to announce today, having a lost son wasn't one of them. From the very beginning, he found this tourney strange. Still, she expected he just wanted to announce the betrothal between Prince Aegon and Future Queen Margaery Tyrell or maybe try to find a betrothal for his daughter Princess Rhaenys or perhaps for his sister Princess Daenerys.

But for a secret prince to show up, that was a surprise. Seeing him staying with the royal family during The Melee, she knew there was something to that but definitely not this. And to add Wildfire in the Fire, the new prince has a dragon, a giant dragon, that changed everything, every plan they had, they needed to know more about the new prince.

_Does he want The Throne for himself?_ Olenna asked herself and felt irritated that she had no answers to that.

But the worst of all, that dragon will go to the prince's daughters or sons, and who knows if his sons or daughters will want the throne for themselves.

_He's only a child. It will be easy to put the hands-on him,_ Olenna thought

**Stannis Baratheon**

When he learned about the secret prince and that Lord Stark hide him as his bastard son, he knew why he did all that. It was all for what happened to Robert. He never spends that much time with Robert, but even Stannis knew Robert and Eddard Stark were close friends but to think he would do something like that to his blood, and for what, For Revenge.

Stannis couldn't understand his thinking. Family is everything anyone has, and if you betray your own family, then which is your family then. He was a foolish idiot who wanted to be a Baratheon and not a Stark.

Learning that the prince has a dragon, even Stannis was surprised by that. Stannis quietly sighed in relief for learning about that. That would remove anyone's hopes for a rebellion. He just hoped the prince didn't want the throne for himself.

**Jon Arryn**

When he heard that the traitor was Ned, he was ready to refuse. He knew him well; he wouldn't commit treason for no reason. But when he heard what he did, he sighed, filled with both disappointment and sadness. He knew Ned since he was only a boy, and to think that boy would doom his nephew in a life like that.

When he heard how the poor boy was treated, his mind went to his children and thinking about how he would have felt. He would have made the person suffer his whole life.

He felt terrible for Ned, but he knew he had dug his own grave for nothing.

He just hopes the prince won't want the throne for himself; the realm needed peace.

**Ned Stark**

When he entered the hall, he knew what would happen. He just hoped The North, The Riverlands, and maybe The Vale would support him. But when it was announced that he committed treason and Jon Arryn had stayed quiet, he knew Jon Arryn would not help him.

He had hope when Lord Karstark supported him, but it all died down, he knew he had lost, and there was no way out of this. But when Jon revealed that he has a dragon, he knew all hope was lost. There would never be justice for Robert. He has lost. He has Failed.

Now he just hoped Robb would not suffer. When the king said Robb would be lord after him, he sighed in relief and was happy that Robb would be lord after him, but he just hoped Robb wasn't fooled enough to fight against Jon, he has a dragon, and no one can be against him.

But the way His Banners were looking at Robb, he knew they didn't like him that much, and it was all his fault. He should not have let Robb spend time with Theon, but he did, now he will pay for it.

His children now lost both of their parents in a single day. Catelyn was going to the silent sisters. Not even their mother would be there to guide them. They Were Alone.

_Rickon, Bran, Arya, and Sansa will grow up without me, and Catelyn_ Ned thought and tears rolling down his cheek.

_I Have Failed_

**Brynden Tully 'Blackfish'**

When he went to war 11 years ago, he believed they were fighting for an honorable rebellion.

He was fighting for Justice. It was time for the madness of Targaryens to end. When Rhaegar revealed that Lyanna Stark was never kidnapped and sent letters to Riverrun, Brynden hated to believe it, but he was sure his brother must have known the truth but kept quiet.

When Rhaegar became king, he was sure he would become like his mad father, and his nephew keeps telling him that they would have their revenge. But the more years passed, the more he understood he wasn't a mad man like his father, and people loved him. They were calling him Rhaegar Targaryen The Good.

Five years ago, he decided to let the past go and focus on the future, but Edmure couldn't keep his mouth shut, and marrying Cersei Lannister only made matters worse. She kept whispering in his ear that they would soon have their revenge. Brynden knew A Lannister would never care for a Tully. She was doing that only to manipulate him.

Now when he heard the traitor was Eddard Stark, he wanted to refuse. He hoped Tywin Lannister was the one who was the traitor.

But when the king showed them the truth about the secret prince and that Lord Stark had treated him horribly, he couldn't help but think about Cat, and she had a part in this, she always sends letters to them saying that the bastard was a danger to her son Robb Stark.

But when he heard that Cat was going to be sent to silent sisters, he was furious. His grandsons and grandnieces would lose both of their parents on the same day. He felt terrible for them and wanted to go there and shove his sword to the prince's throat, but he knew he wasn't to blame.

It was all Eddard's fault. He should not have done something so foolish.

But when it was revealed that Edmure sends assassins to kill the bastard prince, his first thought was 'Can This Day get any Worse,' and the answer was yes.

His family just lost everything, and The new prince has a dragon to remove everyone's thoughts about a rebellion.

Having a rebellion will be just a pointless war and kill many innocent people.

He sighed sadly and thinking about his family.

_I Failed You Edmure_

**Oberyn Martell**

When he understood who Jon Snow was, he understood everything, even why this tourney existed in the first place. When he saw him from closer, he saw both Rhaenys and Aegon in him.

He was happy about it, but he needed Elia's confirmation about it. When she said, 'He's my Son, ' Oberyn knew. She saw him as his son, and that's all it mattered for Oberyn.

When he saw him spar, he could see he was talented and was half convinced to challenge him, but he was a grown man, and he was a young boy. But Oberyn noticed the way Rhaenys looked at Jaehaerys and couldn't help but noticed it wasn't the same look that she gives Aegon, or maybe he was getting old and just seeing things.

When they were called to The Great Hall, he knew what this was all about. When he entered, his hand was on the hidden knife in his clothes, ready to fight.

When the traitor was revealed, he was half-convinced that the north would try something stupid, but to his surprise, they didn't have the reaction he expected.

But when the new prince revealed that he has a giant dragon flying outside, he was both happy and concerned at the same time.

_Will he try to take The Throne? A voice asked_

_He's Family, and he will protect his family. Another voice said._

He decided to see the character of Jaehaerys first, to see if he was Daemon Blackfyre or Not.

He would need to talk with Elia after this meeting.

But when The King revealed that Edmure Tully tried to kill Jaehaerys, and when House Tully was removed as Lord Paramount, he was smirking like never before. Oberyn never liked The Tully's, and now they're finally out of The Table. The only one left to remove was House Lannister.


	21. Fire and Madness Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys’s reaction about the dragon.  
> House Targaryen looks at the dragon and Rhaegar realizes something.  
> Catelyn outburst in front of everyone and the King makes a decision.  
> Jae tries to talk with Arya.

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

When they entered the hall with her whole family, her little brother was with them, and those who took him away from them would pay.

When father announced that the traitor was Lord Eddard Stark, she had her hand on the hilt of her short sword, ready to protect Jae. Her uncle Oberyn has told her always to be prepared for everything.

When the whore dared to call Jae a liar, she wanted to burn her alive right there and then along with her stupid family of fishes.

She looked at everyone's reaction about the existence of Jae, but mostly she was glancing at The North. She noticed the little girl was about to cry, but she didn't felt bad for her.

_They let Jaehaerys suffer in their own home for 11 years. There will be no Mercy from us,_ she thought and looked at her brother, who was confronting the fish whore and the stupid lord from The North.

When Lord Stark shouted that it was all a lie, she wanted to get up and rip out his tongue and make him eat it but then . . .

When she heard that roar, she didn't feel scared or concerned. No, she felt happy and joyful like never before.

Looking at her brother now, she felt happy, pleased. She couldn't wait until she could ask him for a ride in the dragon. The only thing which bothered her was that he didn't tell her.

_Did he not trust me with the truth?_

Rhaenys asked herself but looking at her father's reaction, and she could see he already knew about the dragon and kept it a secret.

Looking around her, she could see the lords were scared, and that put a smirk on her face. Looking at Dany, she seemed very happy and probably thinking the same thing as her. Egg looked to feel the same except Viserys, who looked jealous.

When father told the punishment of Lord Stark, she was happy, she wanted him to die, but this way, he would suffer the same way Jae suffered for 11 years. When the little girl started begging Jae, she wanted to yell at her and remind her how much her monster father and mother treated my brother.

And if that wasn't enough, the whore had tried to kill her brother. Rhaenys hoped father would decide to execute the whore. She didn't deserve to live.

What she found strange was how Lord Tully confessed his treason and looking around, she could see she wasn't the only one. His voice, when he admitted, his voice was emotionless, almost like he was a doll.

After father revealed that the fishes would lose their seat as Lord Paramount and Lord Tywin straight up refused, She wanted to get up and be close to Jae and support against all these stupid lords, but when he threatened Lord Tywin, she felt something strange. And when she noticed the hungry eyes of The Tyrells.

_He will never be yours_

After the decision was made for the Tully, she thought this was over, but it wasn't.

**Dacey Mormont**

When she entered the hall and saw Jon Snow sit with the royal family and Ned had lost all the color of his face and looked at the ground rather than at the king when the traitor was revealed to be Lord Stark, she wasn't sure what to think, he was her lord. It was her duty to be against what the king was saying but, what she had witnessed since she meets Ned in White Harbor, how he was so against Jon Snow and looked blind that his heir was spending so much time with the Greyjoy.

She barely knew Jon Snow, but he didn't look like someone who caused problems. No, he looked like a calm kid and smart.

She and many other lords noticed how Jon Snow would look at Lord Stark. He wasn't looking at him like he was his father. He was looking at him like he was his sworn enemy and looked ready to unleash Winter at him at any moment.

And Robb Stark was spending the whole time with the Greyjoy. Dacey, SmallJon, and even Domeric Bolton had tried to talk to him and get him away from the Greyjoy, but he looked not to want any of their companies.

During The Melee, she noticed Jon was staying with The Royal Family, and she knew there must be something to that.

When the king revealed that Jon Snow was his lost son, Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, she sighed in disappointment and understood everything. It all made sense now. The Prince hated Lord Stark because he stole him away from his family.

But when the Prince revealed how Lord Stark and Lady Southern treated him. She wasn't sure what to think anymore. Lord Stark has betrayed his own family, and she couldn't understand why. He was a shame to House Stark. First, he builds a sept in the Heart of The North. Now he treated his nephew like dirt for no reason.

_And I was blaming the Greyjoy and Lady Southern for Robb Stark being like that,_ she thought bitterly.

Robb Stark was going to be their Warden, and she wasn't looking forward to that, and neither were any of the other lords. No one looked happy with how Robb Stark was.

Dacey's mind went to Bran Stark, she didn't spend time with him, but he didn't look like his brother, and he was still a kid. He could be taught the real ways of the North and become a Good Warden.

She just hoped that Robb Stark wouldn't try something very foolish like starting a war. Prince Jaehaerys has a Dragon, A big One.

She wouldn't fight for him if it came to that.

**Elia Martell Targaryen**

She was so happy to know that her son had a dragon. Now she understood why Rhaegar told her not to worry about war. Looking at the scared faces of the lords brought a smile to her face.

She was glad The Tully's were removed as Lord Paramount of Riverlands, but her mind was at what Lord Tully confessed, the whore had told her brother to kill her son.

_No, Sending her to silent sisters is mercy. She doesn't deserve to live_ , Elia thought and touched Rhaegar's hand to get his attention.

He leaned closer. "She tried to kill our son," she said quietly but still furious.

"I know, and I'm going to bring that up right now," Rhaegar whispered and turned to the lords.

"Lady Stark, from what your brother said himself, you told him to send cutthroats after my son," Rhaegar said and trying very hard to keep his calm.

Everyone turned their eyes to her. She was looking furious and sending hard looks at her son. She wanted to kill her. She didn't deserve ever to draw breath.

Elia noticed. Jae had a small smirk on his face, and that looked to made Lady Whore lose control and not care what she says.

"HE IS Lying. HE DESERVES TO DIE, and THIS IS ALL A LIE, I don't REGRET SENDING KILLERS AFTER HIM, I SHOULD HAVE THROWN HIM FROM THE WINDOW THE MOMENT I SAW HIM" she yelled at the top of her lungs and Elia looked at Jae who opened his eyes and had a small smile on his face.

The whole hall was dead silent. Everyone looked shocked except Jaehaerys, who looked to have been expecting that. Lord Stark looked at his wife with an open mouth, and Lady Stark herself looked to be lost. The Stark children were crying, especially the little boy who was crying on his sister's shoulder. Elia was ready to yell at her, but Rhaegar raised his hand, "Lady Catelyn Tully, for treason against the crown. You will be executed for treason," Rhaegar announced, and everyone in the hall looked to agree with his decision except for the children of House Stark, who looked both shocked by their mother's outburst and saddened.

"Take Them Away," Rhaegar shouted, and Lord Stark, Lady Stark, Lord Reed, and Lord Tully were taken away.

The hall looked as the lords were sent away, and everyone turns to the king again.

"The Meeting has Ended, you all return to your rooms, and we will start The Joust after a week," Rhaegar announced, and everyone turned to leave.

And she and her whole family start walking towards the door to go to Rhaegar's solar except Jae, who began walking towards the door which leads outside. "Jae, where are you going?" Rhaegar asked him, but he didn't turn around. Instead, he left, and everyone follows him outside.

"Jae, What's Wrong?" Rhaenys asked, concerned, but he opened the door to be outside the castle. She saw the dragon just outside the walls of Harrenhal.

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

When he saw the size of that dragon, he was huge, and every lord outside was starring at him as well, many with fear in their eyes, but Rhaegar wasn't afraid. The dragon was magnificent in a horrific way. The color dark as night and was just huge, Rhaegar had read many books about the dragons of Old Valyria and the size of them, but this one was just huge, definitely more massive than Balerion The Black Dread.

"I have to go somewhere. I will return soon," Jae said, making Rhaegar turn to him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, father, I will be safe. I will bring a gift," he responded, and Jae got a confused look from all his family. He just smiled and started walking away, followed by Arthur.

Rhaegar decided to follow him. He wanted to see that dragon from closer. He starts walking forward, followed by his whole family and Kings Guard, and more than twenty men.

When they reached the gate, Rhaegar noticed many of the archers were prepared to use their bows, but that was pointless against a dragon-like that one.

"Open The Gate," Rhaegar ordered, and the gates were opened, and Jae walks outside, soon joined by Winter.

They got at least 100 meters away from Bloodfyre, and they stopped walking forward. And Jae reached the dragon, but he was looking at him with his green eyes like wildfire.

Looking at him from closer made him look more massive and dangerous. Jae was touching his head, and the dragon purred to his touch like he was some cat. That made Rhaegar smile, but he knew the dragon was wary of them and would protect Jae even from them.

Rhaegar noticed all his Kings Guards except Arthur looked very tense and their hands on their swords' hilt.

He saw from the corner of his eyes, Egg, Rhaenys, and Dany were taking a step forward and possibly thinking to get much closer, taking that step and the dragon's gaze go to them immediately and looking at them.

Rhaegar noticed Jae said something to the dragon, and he seemed to relax. Egg took a step back but not Dany and Rhaenys, who looked to want to get closer.

"I will come back soon," Jae said and climbs on the dragon, and the dragon spreads his wings and starts flying away.

Rhaegar had seen many beautiful things in his life, many beautiful places, but this one was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Rhaegar noticed Rhaenys looked proud and happy, and so was Dany and Egg, and Viserys seemed very angry and jealous.

He was returning to his solar with his family except for Viserys, who went to a brothel to calm himself down.

They reached his solar, and everyone had different emotions on their faces.

Rhaegar looked at everyone's faces and waiting to see who would talk first.

"You knew about the dragon?" Rhaenys asked, looking at him. She looked betrayed and filled a glass with wine, and so does Elia and his mother. Egg was just sitting on his chair and looking at the others. Dany looked in a world of her own.

Rhaegar sits on his chair and decides to drink a glass of wine himself. "I knew," he responded quietly, looking at everyone.

Elia didn't care that much that he kept it hidden. She looked happy that Jae has a dragon.

"Rhaenys, are you angry with Jae?" Rhaegar asked, noticing her face.

"I'm not angry . . . I just . . . Did Jae not trust me with the truth about the dragon?" She asked and looking at her glass of wine.

"Is not about that Rhaenys, the problem is that, Jae, has spent his life, with people who hated him, now he's with us, but I know very well that a side of Jae was afraid that we would turn out to be just like House Stark, he wanted to know if we would be a good family or would we be just another false family" Rhaegar responded and saw sadness filling her, Aegon and Dany's face.

"I understand, father, he won't have to worry about anything. He's a perfect brother," Egg responded, smiling at him.

Rhaegar smiled proudly. "Yes, he is. He's a better brother than you, Egg," Rhaenys responded with a shy smile, which seemed to make Egg angry.

Rhaegar's eyes go to his quiet mother. "Mother, what do you think about the dragon?" Rhaegar asked and saw his mother was thinking about his question.

"I think we're lucky to have it, that removes anyone's thoughts about starting a rebellion, but now the lords of Westeros, if needed, will drag their daughters, in the hopes to have their grandchildren, dragon riders," she responded. Rhaegar noticed Rhaenys tightened her grip around her glass, and Dany had a frown on her face.

Rhaegar hated to admit, but that was true, and having a dragon and perhaps more dragons in the future raised a problem.

Rhaegar stopped the Targaryen ways of brother/sister marriage because he was sure the dragons would not return, and he needed to heal the seven kingdoms.

But now Jaehaerys has a dragon, and for the dragon to be controlled after his death, his children must have Targaryen blood to control it.

Rhaegar runs his hand through his hair in frustration. He completely forgot about this and now wasn't sure what to even think. He would need to talk with Elia and his mother about this problem.

Looking at them, he thought that maybe a marriage between Daenerys and Jaehaerys was the best option, but that needed to wait for now, and he needed to talk about it with Elia and Mother.

"The dragons should not belong to any other family except Targaryens," Rhaenys said, looking at Elia then looking at Rhaegar.

"What are you saying, Rhaenys?" Elia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm . . . Nothing," she responded and lowering her eyes and looking at her wine.

"We will talk later about that, and now I want to go and eat," his mother said, changing the subject and everyone nodded in agreement.

**Olenna Tyrell**

After returning to their rooms, Olenna told her whole family here to gather for a meeting, this new prince, she needed to know more about him and, if possible, to see any way that prince would marry Margaery, but she needed to learn more about the prince first.

Olenna sits in her room, waiting for her family to come. She pours wine in her goblet and takes a sip, and thinks about this.

_A Dragon, That's a Huge Power to let slip away,_ she thought and took another sip.

From what she could see from the prince while she was in the hall, he was the serious type, and if he was treated like that, she couldn't really blame him. When he threatened Lord Tywin in front of everyone, she knew this one was brutal too. He threatened with a serious tone and didn't look like he was making empty threats.

She knew the crown hates the Lannister, so she was sure they wouldn't marry. The prince to Tywin's granddaughter and House Stark was out of the table. Stannis's girl is way too young, leaving only her Margaery, Princess Arianna of Dorne, and daughters from secondary houses but not from Lord Paramounts.

The door opens, and her son with Alice, followed by Willas, Margaery, Garland, and Loras, walks inside. She waits until they take their place to sit. Her Golden rose sits lasts, and they all look at her.

"Well, what is it, mother?" Her son asked with a confused look. Glancing at the others, she knew everyone else knew why she gathered them here.

"We need to talk about the new prince, Mace," she responded with a tired tone.

"Why should we talk about him?" He asked back, and Olenna blinked once and twice, "We need because the new prince has a giant dragon behind his back," She responded, annoyed, just looking as his face got more confused.

"Won't the prince hand the dragon to the crown prince," he responded, confused, and she fought the urge to slap herself.

"Seriously, Mace, sometimes I wonder if I really give birth to you and not someone else," she responded with a higher tone and looked at Alice.

"It doesn't work like that, father; the dragon won't just change the rider. That dragon belongs to Prince Jaehaerys" it was Willas who answered. Olenna smiled at him.

_At least one of my grandsons is not a fool_

Her son still didn't seem to understand, but she decided to talk, "The new prince is something we can't just let slip away, a dragon is a huge power, and right now it belongs to Prince Jaehaerys," she responded and looking at Margaery.

"What do you think we should do?" Loras asked, looking at her.

"What I want is to know more about him, about his personality," she responded and looked at Loras.

"That's why Loras, I want you to be a squire for one of the King's Guard. I want you to spend time with him, be friends with him, tell us more about the prince, and talk to him about Margaery," she responded, and Mace and Loras look at her confused.

Mace was about to talk when she raised her hand. "No talking, Mace, that dragon makes the difference between keeping the power and losing it," she responded, and despite not understanding, he nodded in agreement.

"Everyone leaves except Margaery," she said, and everyone gets up and leaves the room.

Margaery turns to her. "I want you to meet Prince Aegon tomorrow, and there's a high possibility that Prince Jaehaerys will be with him. Try to know more but without raising suspicions," she said seriously snd Margaery nodded in understanding.

"What if he's interested in other girls?" She asked.

"You're the most beautiful girl in Westeros, and soon you will be a woman grown. All men think with their dicks" Olenna responded, and Margaery nodded her head.

**Jaime Lannister**

He was making his way to meet his father. Soon after the meeting ended, Tyrion came to him, saying his father wanted to talk to him. He already knew what and wasn't sure how to answer.

Despite not liking Edmure, Jaime didn't like what happened to his sister. House Lannister has been insulted now more than ever before.

But he couldn't really blame the king. Edmure had sent assassins after a little kid, he was just a kid and yet try to kill him for no reason, and now that kid is a secret prince and has a giant fucking dragon.

When the king made his way to the dragon, Jaime was convinced the dragon would eat one of them as a snack.

Looking at him from closer made him look more vast and dangerous. Jaime now knew why the old Targaryen said that they don't answer to neither god nor men.

He knew his father wouldn't let this insult pass. This was an insult to his sister, too, and his nephews and niece. Tyrion was following him, and he was quiet the whole time, which was something he wasn't used to.

Jaime reaches the door and opens it and finding Cersei and his father waiting there for him.

His father looked furious, but he kept his calm, while Cersei looked ready to explode at any moment. Tyrion closed the door behind him and went to sit in a chair close to their father.

"Well, tell me about your excuse. I'm waiting," his father said sarcastically, and Jaime looks at him confused.

"Excuse for what?" Jaime asked, and his sister shots him a deadly glare.

"Why didn't you tell me about the secret prince and the bloody dragon?" His father asked, raising his tone looking at him with an angry look.

"I didn't know," he simply responded, and his father shook his head in disappointment.

His father looks at him as he had grown a second head. "You're a King's Guard, and you had no idea about the prince or the prince," he responded, and his eyes go to Cersei.

"They don't talk important things with me, and by the reaction of the royal family, I don't think anyone else except the king knew about his existence," Jaime responded, and his father looked to be thinking about something.

"Jaime, I want you to spend time with the new prince. I want to know more about him," he said, and Jaime sighed.

"Why do you think the prince would care to spend time with me? I have heard Ser Arthur protects him," Jaime responded.

"That might be true, but he's still only a kid. You can start by showing him new moves," it was Tyrion who responded.

His father looks at him, waiting for his response. "Very well, I will try," Jaime responded and sighed in defeat.

"Good. Do your job well. I won't let this insult go away so easily," His father growled, and Jaime didn’t like that.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen - Later**

While he was flying back to Harrenhal, he was thinking about what happened today. His mind kept going back to Arya and Bran.

_I ruined their lives. Their parents are gone because of me,_ Jae thought.

_He Stole you from your family and treated you horribly,_ another voice said in his head, and he agreed with that.

But still, he couldn't help but think if there was any way to have returned to his family without causing harm to Arya and Bran, but he just knew that was just a foolish thing to think.

_**"He treated you like dirt. He let everyone mistreated you. He doesn't deserve mercy," Bloodfyre said.** _

Jae knew he was right, and he was feeling the fire in his chest and eyes again and his memories going back of how many times he was hungry while their precious children would eat the best food.

_Arya should understand what her father and mother have done. If she doesn't, then maybe she isn't that good of a sister as I thought_

He returned to Harrenhal and landed Bloodfyre outside the castle walls and far enough, in case one of the archers wanted to practice his aim.

He jumped from Bloodfyre, and he opened his mouth. Jae still couldn't believe that his way to carry his eggs was to put them in his mouth. When he did that, he thought Bloodfyre would eat them, but thankfully, that wasn't the case.

Jae removed his first cloth and layed on the ground, put the eggs over the fabric, and used it to carry the eggs.

_**"Jaehaerys, the white dragon is beyond the wall," Bloodfyre said, looking at him.** _

Jae turns to him, "Why do you think he's there?" Jae asked, curious.

_**"I don't know, and she must really like the cold," Bloodfyre responded and raised his head towards the north and roars.** _

"Do you think she might be an ice dragon?"

Jae asked, and looking at the direction, Bloodfyre was looking.

_**"She might be, but if she is, where did she come from, I don't remember ever feeling her ever before," Bloodfyre responded and turns to his eggs.** _

"I know. Do you think we should give her a visit?" Jae asked.

_**"We do that. Only if we want to fight with her, she doesn't want to meet us yet," Bloodfyre responded and smelling the eggs.** _

Jae nodded in agreement and started carrying the eggs away, and they were too heavy. After he gets closer to the wall, Winter comes to him and starts licking his hands. "Hey, Good Girl," he said and petting her head.

Jae then reaches the gates and finds Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur waiting there for him.

They smile when they noticed him and starts walking towards him.

"Your grace," they both said and bowed their heads in respect. Jae puts down the cloth where he put the eggs and looks at them.

"None of that, your grace shit," he responded, and Arthur chuckle at that, and Barristan looked surprised.

"Your father was worried for you," Arthur said and looking at the clothing in the ground, which looked like a bag.

"I will meet with them soon, but I need to meet The Starks first," he responded, and both of them looked to want to disagree with that.

He raised his hand to silence them. "I know, but I need to meet them, especially Arya, and Winter will be with me," Arthur sighed in defeat.

"Ser Arthur, can you carry this to my room and don't let anyone look what's inside, not even you" Jae responded, and Arthur looked surprised but still carries the cloth with eggs behind his back.

Jae starts walking towards where The North lords stayed and were followed by Ser Barristan and Winter.

He reached the tents and noticed the soldiers glaring at him with apparent hatred. Ser Barristan noticed that, and his hand was on the hilt of the sword.

He was stopped by the entrance. "What do you want, Bastard?" The soldier asked mockingly, and Winter jumped on him, and Ser Barristan unsheathed his sword. The soldier was frozen in place by fear from Winter.

"Next time you call me bastard, Winter won't stop," Jae said with a threatening tone and looking at the other soldiers who looked scared of him. Winter moves away from the soldier in the ground, and the tent opens to reveal a woman and a few lords of The North.

"Everyone stands down and back away," the woman ordered, and they walk away.

"Your grace is good to see you again," she said, smiling and looking at him with respect.

Three of the lords were looking at him, furious and Jae thought they might attack him.

"What do you want?" One of the lords asked with a stern tone, which made Winter growl at him.

"I'm here to see my cousins," Jae responded, looking at him without flinching or showing any sign of fear.

"Alright, follow me," The lady said. Jae noticed the lords looked ready to protest, but Jae walks inside and doesn’t care, followed by Ser Barristan and Winter.

He enters the tent and finds all his cousins were awake. Close to them was a lord who looked like a giant.

Bran turns his eyes to him, "Jon," he screams and runs to him and hugs his legs.

"Go away from him, Bran," Robb growled, looking at him furiously.

Bran looks at him confused but doesn't go away from his legs.

“How are you, Bran?” Jae asked, grabbing Bran in his hands and hugging him.

“Father and mother, where are they?” Bran asked, pulling away and looking at him.

Jae sighed and put him on the ground and looks at Robb, who was shooting him deadly glares. Sansa’s eyes were red from crying, and she was lying on her bed and was looking at the ground.

Jae then noticed the crib where Rickon was sleeping, and Jae sees Arya, who had boxed herself in the bed, hugging her legs and looking at the ground and not looking at anyone else. Her eyes were red from crying and in her bed was a wooden sword.

Jae slowly walks close to her, and she seemed ready to cry again, the closer he got.

“Arya,” “GO AWAY, I HATE YOU” She screamed at him, angry and feeling betrayed by Jaehaerys.

Jae looks at her with a saddened face. “Arya,” Jae called her again. “No, DON’T TALK TO ME. I HATE YOU, JON,” She Screamed again, not looking at his face.

Jae tried to touch her shoulder, but she crawls to the far side of the bed and stares at the other side, hugging her legs and tears streaming down.

Jae sighed sadly. “You’re my sister Arya. You will always be. You were the only one who loved me in Winterfell. I love you, Arya,” Jae said quietly, and tears in his eyes but not letting them roll down. Arya doesn’t respond to that and just looked to try her hardest not to cry, but she couldn’t stop.

Jae quickly removed his tears from his eyes and turns back and sees the lady and the giant giving him sad smiles.

“You betrayed the family of your mother,” one of the lords said, disgusted and spat.

Jae felt his anger rising. “Be careful, my lord,” Jae responded with a threatening tone, and the lord closed his fist tightly. Ser Barristan looked prepared to fight, and Winter starts growling.

“Lord Karstark, enough,” The lady said, looking at him angrily. Lord Karstark shoots her an angry look, and Jae decides just to walk away.

Jae walks to Bran, who was looking at him tearful “I love you, little brother,” Jae said and kissed his cheek, and Jae walks away.

“Your grace,” Jae heard the lady call him when he left the tent.

He turns to her, “Yes, Lady” “Lady Dacey Mormont,” she responded respectfully.

“In the name of the North, I’m sorry about what Lord Stark did,” she said with a sad face.

Jae sighed sadly. “Yeh, me too,” he responded and turned to leave.

“You’re just like her. You’re just like Lyanna Stark,” Lady Dacey said, smiling and Jae smiled back.

“Thank You, Lady Dacey,” Jaehaerys responded and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jae shows the dragon eggs and he spends more time with his family.  
> Ned Stark and Howland Reed gets a visit.


	22. Fire and Madness Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehaerys shows the dragon eggs to his family. Rhaenys sees a dream.  
> Howland Reed and Ned Stark get a visit.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

He was walking through the long corridor. His mind was racing. No matter how hard he tried, his mind would keep going back to Arya, and he couldn't stop thinking about what Arya said. Jae felt terrible for causing Arya pain. She was the only one in Winterfell who cared for him. Bran cared too, but he was still only a baby, and who knows how he would become after five years. Jae felt guilty, but he knew he couldn't blame himself for what Lord Stark did.

But a part of Jae's mind kept reminding him she will need to see my side of the story before she judges me guilty.

She needs to understand that her father made him suffer and took him away from his family. Sansa didn't look to care. She didn't even talk to him, not that Jaehaerys cared for her to say anything. He never had any friendship with Sansa, except when she was Bran's age. At the moment, she understood what a Bastard is. She ran away from him. Sansa always wanted to be the perfect lady, and spending time with bastards was not something a Lady does.

Jae remembered he had cried the whole day when Sansa had started avoiding him and not caring for him anymore.

Robb was the cocky idiot as always, and that's what worried Jae. Robb wasn't a fool, but he neither was smart and wanting to have revenge might blind him to make stupid decisions. Robb will need uncle Benjen close to help him.

Uncle Benjen might be able to help rule Winterfell until she is of age to rule.

_I need to suggest that to father_ Jae thought.

But if it came to the worst, then Jae would use his strength. Jae would not hold back, and the kingdoms need to be reminded of what happens when you mess with the dragon.

_**"Fire And Blood," Bloodfyre said** _

"Fire And Blood," Jaehaerys responded in agreement and kept on walking.

Jae hoped Robb wouldn't be fool enough to start a rebellion or something like that. If he dared to do that, then Jae would have no mercy. He has lost all of it already.

Looking at the lords, Jae already knew House Tyrell was looking at him with lust, which annoyed Jae. He just reunited with his family, and they already want a piece of him. That showed there was someone who would stab you in the back when they get a better deal. Tywin Lannister had the same face. Jae knew he would try everything to have his claws on the power of Bloodfyre. But Jae wasn't going to give the power of dragons to anyone else except House Targaryen.

Knowing about the dragon, Jae wanted to see how his family will react to that. He hoped having Bloodfyre won't cause any problems between his family. If it did, Jae swore he would take Bloodfyre and go away somewhere.

Causing problems was the last thing he wanted.

Jae reached his bed-chamber door, and Arthur was there waiting for him. Arthur turns to him and smiles. "Jaehaerys, your family will have dinner soon. Your father asked me if you want to join them," Ser Arthur said kindly.

Jae turns to him. "Do you put the bag inside?" Jae asked, and Ser Arthur nodded his head. "Yes, Jaehaerys, and didn't see what's inside," he responded playfully.

"Thank You, Ser Arthur, and I will go to the dinner," he responded happily and saw Ser Arthur smiled happily at his answer.

"Follow me," he said, and Jae follows him behind, followed by Winter, who didn't like being inside the castle. That reminded Jae that Winter would not stay with him in Kings Landing. She was a direwolf, not an ordinary dog to keep inside, and she needed space to run and hunt. She wasn't someone you could stay inside. That would make her angry.

Jae knew he would spend less time with Winter. He just hoped she would be safe and that he could see her every day. Jae looks at Ser Arthur. "Did I scared them?" Jae asked.

Arthur turns his head to him. "No, your family wasn't afraid," he responded.

"I meant the lords, Ser Arthur," Jaehaerys added with a sly smile, and Ser Arthur smiled at the realization.

"Well, you gave the right impressions. I don't think anyone will be foolish enough to try anything," Ser Arthur responded playfully.

"That's good to know. Do you think my family might not like me having a dragon and not Aegon?" Jae asked, almost afraid.

Ser Arthur stops walking and turns to him, and gives him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Jaehaerys, your family is not like that, the king is not like that, prince Aegon or anyone else is not like that," he responded and put his hand on Jae's shoulder.

Jae was thinking about what he said, and by his tone, he didn't sound like he was lying. "Thank You, Ser Arthur," Jae responded.

They start walking again, and they reach the door. Ser Arthur was about to knock when Jae just opens the door and walks inside.

His family was sitting close to a table. To his surprise, none of them was eating their food. They all turn to him and smile at him. Jae smiled back and noticed that uncle Viserys was here too.

His father and Queen Elia were sitting close to each other at the center of the table, his father was holding Queen Elia's hand on the table, and the food didn't look to have been touched. His father looked happy about something while Queen Elia looked happy too, but there was concern in her eyes.

Jaehaerys's father's right side was his grandmother, who looked serious but still smiled at Jaehaerys when she noticed him. The table close to her was a goblet filled with wine and a table with sausages, cheese, honey, the bread which looked half-eaten, and glass with milk close to the plate.

His brother hasn't touched the food, and the same for Daenerys. Rhaenys had eaten a little, and his uncle was eating the food and looking at him with a half-smile.

Jae walked forward and looked like everyone was following every move he made, and that made Jae nervous.

His father then cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. Jae felt glad and sits between Rhaenys and Aegon, and Dany moved her chair closer and leaned closer to hear whatever they would say.

Sitting and Rhaenys turns her head to him, "Jae, how was it? Where were you? How does it look?" She asked multiple questions and sounded excited.

Jae was about to answer when Queen Elia cleared her throat, looking at Rhaenys with a judging look.

"Easy, Rhaenys, we talked about this," she said, looking at Rhaenys angry. She lowers her eyes in guilt and starts eating her food, and so does Aegon and Dany.

Jae was quiet, and so was everyone. It didn't take long, and the servants bring him a giant plate with food. It was the same as everyone else.

Flying with Bloodfyre made Jae felt tired.

Jae grabs the sausage with his hand and takes a bite.

_It tastes delicious,_ Jae thought, eats a bit of bread and cheese, and helps it down with water. Despite not eating how a prince should eat, Jae saw no one from his family was looking at him with surprise or disgust. Actually, his father had a proud smile on his face.

"Jae," it was Dany's voice that called him. Jae turns to her as she was eating.

"How did it felt to fly?" She asked innocently and looking at her mother like she was asking for permission to continue.

Jae thinks about it for a few moments. "It feels like freedom, it feels like you have no problems, and sometimes it feels like you're just weightless. Looking at the world from up there is the most beautiful view," Jae responded, trying to describe as good as possible.

Dany was looking at him with awe. "To me, it helps to think, to clear my head from problems," Jaehaerys responded and couldn't help but noticed that Dany was looking at him the same way Arya used to look at him sometimes. Jae takes another bite from the sausage and a bite from the cheese.

"Do you like the food, Jae?" It was the grandmother who asked kindly, looking at him with a very warm smile. He nodded while eating the food.

"Do you feel connected to him, like with Winter?" It was Aegon who asked who had his mouth full of food and took a glance from Queen Elia.

Jae nodded his head and swallowed the food. "Is different. Bloodfyre can talk to me," Jae responded and took a confused look from everyone.

"He can talk to you?!" It was Rhaenys who asked, looking at him with both awe and confusion.

"Yes, the moment I bonded with him, he could talk to me in my mind, he knows what I feel, and he knows when I'm in danger," Jae responded, trying to explain it as better as he could. Jae didn't want his family to think he has gone mad.

His father looked convinced, and so was his family, except Dany, who looked a bit skeptical.

"Where have you been with Bloodfyre?" Rhaenys asked and moving her chair a little closer, making Jae feel nervous and blush.

"I was beyond the wall with him, and around the north and only a few places beyond The Neck," Jae responded and drinks some water.

"So, your dragon was with you beyond the wall," his grandmother commented with a sighed of relief.

Jae nodded and eats the whole sausage and bites more bread with a bit of honey.

"How did you come up with that name?" Dany asked curiously.

Jae looks at the table for a few seconds and thinks about how to answer. "Because of my childhood," Jae responded seriously and with a hint of anger and sadness in his tone. Everyone seemed to have noticed that.

His grandmother, father, and Queen Elia were looking at him with sadness.

"Where were you?" It was uncle Viserys who asked with a playful tone trying to cheer everyone.

Jae turns to him. First, he swallows the food and drinks some water.

"I was in The North, needed to get something," he responded and saw the curious look of Rhaenya.

"Bloodfyre has laid eggs," Jae added, and Dany turned her head to his direction so fast, Jae thought she might have hurt her neck.

Aegon was looking at him with awe. "Where are the eggs?" It was Queen Elia who asked with a serious tone and looking at Aegon, Rhaenys, and Dany and then turns to him.

Jaehaerys noticed her cold look and wondered if he did anything wrong. "They're in my chamber. Bloodfyre has laid four eggs," Jae responded with a low tone and looking down.

"Can they hatch?" His grandmother asked kindly and glancing at Queen Elia, who's gaze softened and looked ready to apologize.

Jae looks at her. "Yes, it will take a few days, but they will hatch on their own. No one needs to do anything until they hatch. They need to be kept in a warm place," Jaehaerys responded and remembering what happened in The Tragedy of Summerhall.

Queen Elia sighed quietly in relief, and his father puts a hand on her shoulder. "That's amazing, Jae," he said proudly.

"Brother, can I have one of them?" Aegon asked immediately and looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Yes, Bloodfyre has laid four eggs," Jae responded, and Dany and Rhaenys looked excited.

"Can we see them now?" Dany asked, looking at him then looking at her mother.

"Yes, we can tell Ser Arthur to bring them here," Jae suggested and before anyone could say anything.

"Ser Arthur, come inside," it was Rhaenys who shouted. Ser Arthur opens the door and walks inside, looking at them with a surprised look.

"Your graces," he said respectfully.

"Arthur, I want you to bring the bag here," Jae said, and Ser Arthur glance at his father, who nodded his head.

Ser Arthur leaves the room, and Rhaenys looked like she couldn't wait. After a few minutes, the door opens, and Ser Arthur walks inside with the bag behind his back. He lowers it to the ground slowly.

Jae gets up, followed by Rhaenys, Aegon, and Dany. Jae walks to the bag and opens it, and the eggs are there. Jae touches the red one and notices that they are still very warm.

"They're So Beautiful," Rhaenys shouted, touching the red one with her hands.

Dany grabs the purple one and a bit of red.

"It's warm and slightly larger than I thought," she commented, looking at it from every corner, moving it around her hands.

"They're alive," Aegon said, grabbing the dark one and looking at it like a child who was gifted his favorite toy.

His father and Queen Elia were just looking at the eggs while his grandmother was close to Daenerys looking at the eggs.

Uncle Viserys grabs one of them and looks at it in awe.

_**"They need to be warm," Bloodfyre said** _

"They need to be warm," Jae said, looking at them. Dany nodded in agreement. "Then, I will put this in the fireplace," she said and got up and walks to the door but stops and turns to Jae. "Thank You, Jae," she said very kindly and walks to him and kisses his cheek, making Jae blush and turn his head away, trying to avoid her gaze.

Dany chuckles at his reaction, and so does everyone making Jae blush even more and turn red like the egg Dany was holding in her hands.

"Jae, Thank You, brother," Aegon said happily and was about to kiss his cheek, but Jae turned away, making Father and Queen Elia laughed out loud.

"No need for that," Jae responded, and Aegon just smiled at him.

"I want to go to sleep now," It was Aegon who said, and Dany nodded in agreement.

"Thank You, Jae," Rhaenys said, looking at him. Jae turns to her. Jae could see she wasn't faking anything. She was looking with love, and that warmed Jaehaerys's heart. She then spreads her arms and hugs him tightly. "Thank You again," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

Jae then pulls away and gets up. "I think I will go to sleep too," Jae said and walks to the door.

"Good Night," Jae said, turning to the others and opening the door and leaving followed by Ser Arthur and then joined by Winter, who had stayed in the ground of the corridor.

Jae reached his bed-chamber but noticed his father, grandfather, and Queen Elia walking towards him.

"Good Night, Jae," his father said warmly and hugged him, and so does Queen Elia and grandmother.

"Good Night," Jaehaerys responded, and his grandmother kisses him on the cheek. Jae makes a face, and she chuckles, “Good Night, Grandmother,” Jae said, and Jae walks inside his room, followed by Winter.

**Howland Reed**

He was alone in the dark cell, his family had visited him, and he had tried very hard not to cry and look weak in front of his children. He has failed, he failed Lyanna, he failed his wife and his children, and for what.

_For Nothing,_ a Voice whispered.

Howland knew that was the truth, he had ruined Jaehaerys's life, and now he has destroyed his children's life. They would grow up alone. Without him, he wouldn't be able to teach Jojen how to rule. He wouldn't be able to spar again with Meera. No, all that was gone.

_' "Father, what should I do?" Jojen asked with tears in his eyes._

_"Nothing, my son, nothing, is not their fault, is my fault," he responded and touching his little hand. Jojen looked to want to disagree._

_"No, how can you say that? They're taking you away," Jojen shouted and holding his hand tighter._

_Howland sighed in sadness and took a deep breath. "Listen to me, promise, promise you won't try anything against House Targaryen," Howland begged his son and hoping he would see reason._

_There was complete silence for a few minutes. Jojen raises his head and looks at him. "Alright, I promise," he swore, and Howland kissed his head and sighed in relief. '_

Howland closed his eyes and whipped away his tears in the eyes with his fingers and then opened them again.

Despite failing, Howland felt at peace. Jaehaerys was safe and happy now, and from what he could see, his family would be safe.

_Lyanna, I did it. He's safe and happy_

Howland lays in the cold bed in his cell, and he wondered if this is how Jaehaerys felt during his time in Winterfell, cold and alone.

He then hears a sound, Howland turns to the door, and the door opens slowly. Howland sees the light coming inside. He could hardly see who was holding the lantern.

"Lord Reed" It was Prince Jaehaerys's voice. Howland looks up and sees Jaehaerys looking at him with a warm look.

"How are you?" Jae asked and placed the lantern in the ground close to his legs. He sits on the floor and looks at him.

"I'm fine, My prince," Howland responded and saw Jaehaerys roll his eyes. "You can still call me Jon if you want," he responded to his surprise.

"You have always been Jaehaerys to me," Howland responded with a warm tone but could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry ab" "I don't want to hear that," Howland interrupted him and put his hand on his little hands.

"I'm the one who should apologize, Jaehaerys, not you. I failed your mother, I failed you, I failed my family, I'm the only one who did wrong, and now I will pay for what I did," Howland added with an honest tone. Jaehaerys looked to want to disagree. "But . . . But you saved my life, and I wouldn't be alive without you," Jaehaerys responded tearfully.

Howland holds his hand tighter "Listen to me, You would have survived without me, I know you, you're a warrior, and you would never give up, if I would keep quiet, I would never forgive myself, what kind of father I would be if I keep quiet snd let another father suffer" Howland said with honestly and determination in his tone.

Jaehaerys looks to be thinking about what he said and swallows a huge breath.

"Thank You for helping me, Howland, I will never forget the first time I meet you, and when you gave me new clothes, I hold them dear and always will," Jaehaerys said quietly and crying.

Jaehaerys leans forward and hugs him, and Howland hugs him back. "Now, you protect your family, and love them and remember to be strong," Howland whispered with love in his tone.

Jae pulls away and nods his head. "Yes, Howland," he responded and got up and picks up the lantern in the ground.

"Thank You, For Everything," Jae said quietly and left the cell.

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

_‘She was in a large field, and she didn’t know where she was, everywhere she could see, everywhere was covered in flowers. Rhaenys walks forward and sees Bloodfyre flying high in the sky._

_“Jae,” She shouted, expecting that Jae might hear her._

_She then sees as Bloodfyre starts flying towards with shining green eyes like crystals, he lands in front of him, and Rhaenys noticed that Bloodfyre looked to be in a rage. Rhaenys looks up and sees Jae looking at her with fury and his eyes glowing Green like Wildfire._

_Rhaenys tried to talk, but no words were coming out. Jae then speaks._

_“Dracarys.”_

**Ned Stark**

He was still awake. Ned couldn't do anything else but stare at the walls of his cell. His handcuffs were hurting. Every time he tried to move his hands, he had tried to tear the part attached to the wall, but that was just a foolish thing to do.

Ned couldn't understand how this has gone so wrong. None of this was supposed to happen this way. He was supposed to take revenge for what happened to Robert, but no one supported him. Jon Arryn had just looked at him with disappointment and anger. Ned still remembers his look. Every time he closed his eyes, his children's face crying and calling for him would show, the look Jon Arry gave him but the look Jaehaerys gave him, it was her look. It was Lyanna's look, the same look she gave him when she tried to change his and father's mind about the betrothal between her and Robert.

Now, he has made everything worse, Robert would never be avenged, and his children will be ashamed by everyone. Ned has failed. He failed his children, and he failed his wife too.

Thinking about Catelyn saddened him. It was all his fault, and Ned always knew Catelyn never liked Jaehaerys and thought of him as a threat to Robb. And even after how bad she treated Jaehaerys. Ned was quiet, he never tried to change her mind or wanted to make him feel more welcome, but every time Ned looked at Jaehaerys, it reminded him of Lyanna.

Jon was supposed to be Lyanna's child with Robert, not with Rhaegar Targaryen.

But Lyanna abandoned everyone, Robert started a war for her and died for her, and now he's not remembered as a hero but as a stupid lord who rebelled.

After he was put here, Lord Karstark and lord Glover came to him.

_' "We won't give up on you, Ned," Lord Karstark said proudly, but Ned could see there was a hint of disappointment behind his eyes._

_Ned closed his eyes and shook his head_

_'There's no point,' Ned thought. "No, I want you to take care of Robb. He needs help now, more than ever, and so does my daughters and Bran and Rickon," Ned responded with sadness, but he was trying to sound firm._

_"Of course, Ned," Lord Glover said with a reassuring tone._

_After a minute of silence, "Ned, did you really let Lya's boy to be treated like that?" Lord Karstark asked with a doubtful tone._

_Ned took a deep breath. "I didn't," he responded and was met with complete silence._

_After a few moments, "We will take care of your kids," Lord Karstark said and patted him in the back. Lord Glover said the same, and they left. '_

Right now, he just hoped the lords that are still loyal to him wouldn't try to fill Robb's head with stupid ideas like starting a rebellion.

Ned hoped his children would come to see him, and he wanted to see them and spend time with them as much as he could.

Ned then hears a sound. With the sound of the door opening, Ned looks up and sees the metal door opening, and light comes inside, it blinds him for a few moments, and he covers his eyes with his hand. Ned can see the light slowly going down, and the lantern was put in the ground, and Ned looks up to see who it was.

Before he could see who it was, Ned hears a voice he knew very well "Why did you do it?" It was Jaehaerys's voice and was completely emotionless, like a wall of ice was talking and not Jaehaerys.

Ned stays silent to that question as Jon slowly walks closer and looks at him with hatred. His eyes were pure green again, and he looked like he would ignite and start burning.

"Why did You Do IT?" Jaehaerys asked again, and Ned just keeps quiet.

Ned himself wasn’t sure anymore, ‘Was it for Robert or for his brother and father.’

He looks at Ned for a few moments and then sighed in disappointment.

"You know, because of your stupidity, your wife will die, and I will make sure she will die Screaming," Jon said with a threatening tone.

Ned's eyes widened, and he tries to move forward, but the handcuffs start hurting, "You wouldn't do That," Ned shouted but more like begging.

His green eyes looked to be glowing, and a small smile appears on his face.

"All my Mercy died five years ago," Jaehaerys responded coldly.

And he walks closer. “Lions roar, Wolf's howl at night, flowers try to grow strong, fish tries to jump too high, eagles fly high, and snakes hide in the Grass, but what are all of them to a Dragon?" Jaehaerys asked quietly and leaned closer to him.

"Ashes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Health is better, and I’m sorry for this short Chapter.
> 
> Next  
> Jaehaerys spends time with his brother, sister, and Dany.  
> Lady Dacey talks to the lords of The North.  
> Arya talks with her brothers and sister.  
> A Blackfyre gets information from Westeros.


	23. Love and Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehaerys spends time with his family.  
> Elia talks with Oberyn.  
> Dacey talks with the lords of the North.  
> Arya’s thoughts about Jon and she talks with Sansa.  
> A Blackfyre gets information about Westeros.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

_' Jaehaerys was beyond the wall, he could see the wall was close, and he was standing in a large frozen lake, looking around he couldn't see anyone, the cold winds of winter hitting his naked skin and send shivers in his entire body._

_Jaehaerys then sees the same woman with the white dress and purple eyes walking towards him, her name was Shiera, but here, her eyes were purple, not like how Jaehaerys saw her before._

_She stops in front of him, her skin was white as snow, and she looked emotionless, "My prince," she whispered and gently touched his cheek._

_Her hand was icy, and she leans closer "Remember īlva Lenton," she whispered, then Jaehaerys sees cold blue flames surrounding him._

_He looks up and sees the white dragon looking at him with haunting blue eyes_.

_**"Paragon mērī se zaldrīzoti," and everything went dark. '** _

He slowly opens his eyes. He feels cold, very cold like every other time he saw the white Dragon in his dreams.

_**"Jaehaerys, are you alright?" Bloodfyre asked, concerned.** _

"I'm fine, just dreams," Jae responded after a few moments. He himself wasn't sure if he was alright. He needed to talk to someone about these dreams.

He looks on the floor, and he sees Winter sleeping on the floor close to his bed, but then he notices Rhaenys sleeping in a chair close to his bed. She was resting her head on the edge of his bed. Jae didn't know why she would sleep here. Jae gets up in a sitting position and gently shakes her shoulder. "Rhaenys, wake up," Jae said quietly, and she slowly opens her purple eyes and looks at him, confused.

"Jae, what are you doing here?" She asked, confused, and slowly raising her head.

"Rhaenys, why are you sleeping in my room?" Jae asked, and she seemed to realize where she was. She immediately gets up from the bed.

"I'm sorry, I saw a bad dream and wanted to see if you were alright," She responded, nervous, and Jae noticed she was avoiding his gaze.

"What did you see?" Jae asked curiously and noticed she had slept with her clothes.

Rhaenys turns to him, and Jae could see a hint of sadness behind her eyes. "No, it doesn't matter, Jae, just stupid dreams," she responded, kneeling and caressing Winter in her back.

Jae knew she was hiding something but didn't try to ask her again. "Well, I like that you're here, Rhae, but I would like to wear my clothes," Jae said and saw Rhaenys blush a little. She smiled at him and left the room. Jae gets up from his bed and wears his clothes, getting up, and Winter gets up too and gets closer asking for his attention.

Jae touches her head, and she licks his hand. "Good morning, good girl," Jae said happily and chuckles.

"You hungry, aren't you," Jae said, and Winter looks at him with hungry eyes.

Jae laughs, "Well, let's give you something to eat," Jae said playfully.

Jaehaerys wears his clothes, and he notices his clothes were new and warm. He knew someone had taken care of his clothes. They were clean and looked like someone had just made them.

Jae then walks to the door, opens it, and sees Ser Arthur standing guard in front of the door.

"Good morning, Ser Arthur," Jae greeted him, and he turns to him with a smile "Good Morning, your grace," he greeted him with a sly smile, and Jae rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to hear that 'your grace' bullshit from you," Jae responded with a playful tone, and Arthur chuckles under his breath.

"Very well, your family will eat soon, but if you want, you can go earlier," Ser Arthur said kindly, and Jae nodded.

"Very well," Jae responded, and Ser Arthur starts walking towards the room where they eat, and Jae follows him, along with Winter, who had her tongue out all the time.

"Did . . . Did you see where Rhaenys went?" Jae asked, not sure if Arthur knew about Rhaenys being in his room.

"Yes, Princess Rhaenys went to her room. I'm sure she will join soon," Arthur responded and giving him a small sly smile, which annoyed Jae.

"You brought dragon eggs for your family," Arthur said with a respectful tone.

"Yes, I want my family to have their dragons," Jae responded but still thinking that Bloodfyre had warned him that the dragons might not bond with them.

Jaehaerys wasn't entirely sure how that worked, but Bloodfyre said it was better if they spend time with them since they're little, is harder to bond with a dragon if he's already fully grown.

"And they don't need to try to hatch them. They will hatch soon," Jae responded, and Arthur looked happy about it.

"Jaehaerys, if you want, we can spar later, after you eat," Arthur suggested, and Jae nodded in agreement.

They reach the door, and Jae opens the door and walks inside. He doesn't see anyone from his family inside except three servants, doing their jobs, Jae walks inside with Winter, and they turn to him, and their eyes go to Winter.

"She won't hurt you," Jae said, noticing the fear in their eyes. That didn't seem to relax them, and they just lowered their gaze and kept doing their jobs.

"Good morning, your grace," one of the girls said with a fake smile. Jae didn't know if she didn't like him or just was scared of Winter.

The two other servants greet him too, "Can you bring a bit piece of meat for my friend?" Jae asked and feeling strange that he wasn't hunting his food with Winter like he used to do.

They nod their heads and leave the room without saying another word.

Jae slowly walks to one of the chairs and sees Winter lying down on the floor close to his chair.

"You hungry good girl," Jae said playfully and petting her head, and she starts licking his hand and around his wrist.

Jae chuckles and hears the door opening. Jae gets up and turns to see his father and Queen Elia walking inside. They both looked surprised to see him here so early.

"Good morning, father" Jae greeted him with an honest smile and turned to Queen Elia. "Good morning, Elia," he added, and she walks closer and kisses his cheek, making him blush snd turns his head away to avoid her eyes. She chuckles, and his father hugs him and kisses his cheek too. He was making Jae even shyer.

"Why are you awake so early?" His father asked, kindly looking at him then taking a glance at Winter, who was still lying on the ground but raised her head to look at them.

"No reason, I just woke up early," Jae responded, and they looked convinced.

Jae sits on his chair, and his father sits in the same chair with Queen Elia.

"Do you like the bed, Jae?" Queen Elia asked kindly, and he nodded. "Yes, Elia, it is the most comfortable bed," Jae responded with a genuine smile.

She seemed happy to hear that, and so was his father, "Father, have you seen Rhaenys around?" Jae asked.

"No, Jae, I'm sure she's still sleeping. Why?" His father responded, and he shook his head.

"No reason. She told me last night that she wanted to spar with me again," Jae responded, and his father raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? She doesn't want anything else. Maybe she wants a ride with Bloodfyre," His father responded playfully.

"Maybe, I hope Bloodfyre lets her. He doesn't really like other people," he responded and hoping Bloodfyre would let his family close.

"But maybe, he will," Jae added.

"Don't worry about it, Jae," Queen Elia said with a smile that reminded Jae of his mother's smile from his dreams.

There was a knock on the door. Jae turns his head and sees the door opening, and the servants come inside. With plates with food for them, and one of them had a plate with raw meat.

They put the plates on the table but avoiding Winter, who was lying close to his chair. Jae didn't understand why they were afraid of her. To Jae, she was his best friend and more family than House Stark ever was.

They leave, but Jae noticed the hard look Queen Elia gave them. Jae grabs the plate with raw meat and puts it down to Winter, who was looking at him.

"Is all yours girl," Jae said, smiling, and then she started eating the meat.

Jae turned to his plate and noticed his father and Queen Elia were looking at him proudly.

Jae sees they have served boiled eggs with honey and milk and a big piece of bread.

Jae grabs the bread and takes a bite and opens the egg and bites a little, and he drinks a bit of milk. Jae keeps on eating when he remembers.

"Should I have waited for the others?" Jae asked, thinking that he should wait. His father was eating too, and so was Queen Elia.

"Don't worry, Jae, eat. They won't be mad," Queen Elia responded kindly, and his father nodded in agreement and bites some bread and helps it down with wine.

Jae turns to the food, and then the door opens again, and Jae sees Aegon with Dany and Grandmother walking inside.

"Good morning, Egg, Dany, and grandmother," Jae greeted them first before they could say anything.

"Good morning, Jae," they said, and Dany runs to sit next to his chair. Dany looks down at Winter, who had eaten her food and was just resting on the floor. "Good morning, Winter," she said kindly and touched her nose, and Winter starts licking her fingers, making Dany giggle. Jae liked her giggle. And turns to his left and sees Aegon grabbing a chair and placing it close to his chair.

He sits and turns to Jae. "Hey, can we see Bloodfyre today?" Aegon asked.

Before Jae could answer, "Later, Egg, first you and Dany will eat," it was Grandmother who said, looking at Aegon with a serious look then glancing at Dany who started eating.

"Jae, how long do you think it will take for the eggs to hatch?" Aegon asked quietly, thinking that no one else could hear him, but Jae knew Queen Elia was looking at him like a hawk.

"I think it should take three to five days. I'm not sure, and even Bloodfyre doesn't exactly know when," Jae responded quietly, and Dany leans closer to hear their conversations.

Aegon looked happy with his answer and takes a bite from the boiled egg and drinks some milk.

"I can't wait until they hatch," Aegon said with a mouth full of food.

"Me too, What color will they have?" Dany asked but almost like whispering.

"They will have the color their eggs have," Jae responded, and that looked to made both Aegon and Dany happy.

"Kids," Queen Elia said kindly, looking at Aegon. Dany turned to the food and started eating again, and so does Aegon. Jae finished his food, and now he was waiting until they finish, but he wanted to know where was Rhaenys.

"Where's Rhaenys?" Jae asked, looking at Aegon. He shrugged his shoulders and kept on eating. Jae then hears the door opening and turns to see Rhaenys walking inside, smiling.

"Good morning," She greeted them, looking at Jaehearys.

"Good morning, Rhaenys," both father and Queen Elia said.

"Good morning Rhaenys" Jae greeted her, and she walks and sits next to Dany, who was busy eating her food.

Grandmother greeted her too, then Jae sees that uncle Viserys hasn't come yet.

"Where's uncle Viserys?" Jae asked, looking at the grandmother.

"He's probably, eating in his room, and he doesn't really care that much to eat with everyone. He likes more to eat alone," Grandmother responded.

Jae understood and was waiting until they finish eating so they could go outside.

Jae saw Rhaenys giving a piece of bread, to Winter who gladly eat that.

That made Jae smile. "Jae, I left my egg in the fireplace. Is that warm enough?" Rhaenys asked and taking a piece of boiled egg.

"Yes, it is Rhaenys. These eggs are a bit different than the dragon eggs of before. They don't need that much warmth like the others," Jae responded, and that seemed to intrigue Rhaenys.

"That's good to know, and I hope they hatch soon, and how long it takes for a dragon to grow enough for me to be able to ride her?" She asked, drinking wine from her goblet.

Jae noticed Aegon was leaning closer to hear their conversations, still eating his food.

"I don't know. Bloodfyre was already this size when I meet him," Jae responded, and Dany turns to Rhaenys.

"I have read that it takes at least two years until they're big enough to ride and should be at least four years old to be considered large enough to use in battles," Dany responded, and Aegon looked a bit disappointed.

"2 Years," Aegon said, slightly disappointed, thinking that they would grow faster.

"Well, until they're big enough, we can fly on Bloodfyre sometimes," Rhaenys suggested, but Jae wasn't sure if Bloodfyre would let them climb on his back, even if he was there.

His father seemed to have noticed that "Rhaenys, do you remember that it is said that Balerion The Black Dread never let Rhaenys or Visenya Targaryen close to him except Aegon The Conqueror" His father said kindly, looking at Rhaenys.

She seemed to have understood what he meant, and so did Aegon and Dany, who started eating again.

After a short time, they were done, and Aegon gets up first. "Well, brother, time to pay back," he said Jokingly, and Jae nodded in agreement, smiling and follows him outside, followed by Rhaenys, Dany, and Winter.

Walking outside felt good. Jae still wasn't used to spending so much time inside, Winter looked happier, and Jae could see from her tail moving around. Walking outside, Jae sees some of the lords glancing at him with fear in their eyes. It was mostly the lords from Westerlands and some lords from The Riverlands.

Jae knows that Bloodfyre was further away from Harrenhal. Jae didn't want him to stay right outside the walls of Harrenhal and scare people to death the moment they saw him.

Jae walks with Aegon, Rhaenys, Dany, Winter, Ser Arthur, and his surprise with Ser Jaime, who was looking at him with an interested look.

Jae didn't know what to think of him, he knew why Jaime killed The Mad King, but Jae noticed the stern look Ser Arthur gave Ser Jaime.

They reached the training yard and were greeted by many sons of lords and lords, but most of them were glancing at Jaehaerys with fear and some of them with lust. All this attention made Jae feel uncomfortable, and he wanted them to stop looking at him like that.

"Your graces," a boy said, wearing green clothes and followed by a lady who also was wearing clothes with green color. Jaehaerys looked at their eyes. They had green eyes, and the girl looked at his brother, but Jae could notice the glances she was giving him. Jae didn't like her looks.

"Lord Loras and Lady Margaery is good to meet you again," Aegon responded to them and walked closer. Jae noticed Rhaenys rolling her eyes and looking at them with bland looks.

"Is good to meet again, prince Aegon," Lady Margaery said with a fake smile and then turning to him.

"You must be prince Jaehaerys," She greeted him with a kind tone, but Jae didn't like the way she was talking.

Jaehaerys didn't know that much when it came to talking with people "Lady Margaery, is good to meet you," Jae responded and turns to Lord Loras, who had an annoying grin on his face.

"Lord Loras, you too," Jae added, and his brother took a step closer to Lady Margaery, and Jae didn't know why.

_Does my brother like her?_ Jae asked himself and noticed Dany was looking at Lady Margaery with a tired and annoyed look.

"Prince Jaehaerys, I would like a spar," Lord Loras suddenly asked.

Jae turns his eyes to him, "Of course, Lord Loras," Jae responded and walking towards the training yard. Jae noticed many lords had stopped whatever they were doing and were looking at him.

Jae picks up two swords and turns to Lord Loras, who was holding one sword and had a smile on his face. Looking at his position and how he kept his sword, Jae could see he wasn't bad at it.

Lord Loras makes the first move and swings towards his chest. Jae quickly blocks it with his left sword and attacks with his right sword fast, and hits him in the right shoulder, causing him to quickly takes three steps back. Jae could see that hit had hurt. He changes his position and now was keeping his sword at the same level as his head.

He looked ready to attack, but Jae attacks first with his right sword, he dodges his attack, which was aimed at his left shoulder, and swings at Jae's left side, but Jae quickly takes a step back and attacks with his left sword, leaving him no chance to block and hits him two times in his right arm causing his sparring sword to fall in the ground and he was growling in pain but trying not to show it.

Jae moved his sword close to his neck and raised his eyebrows. "I yield," he said, holding his right arm with his left hand.

"Good fight, Lord Loras," Jae said, smiling.

"Good Night Prince Jaehaerys" he responded and shook his hand.

Jae sees his brother talking with Lady Margaery, who was glancing at him sometimes with hungry eyes. Jae hated her look. Looking at his brother, he started clapping for him, and his sister started clapping too and had a smirk on her face and sometimes looking at Lady Margaery with that smirk, while Dany was looking at him walked closer.

"Excellent, Jae," she said kindly, and smiling, Jae smiled back.

"Do you want a spar, Dany?" Jae asked kindly, and she shook her head. "I'm not good enough, but perhaps later," she responded.

Looking at her hands, Jae knew she wasn't that good with a sword, and perhaps he can teach her.

"Your grace" Jae turns around and sees Richard walking towards them, and behind him was a woman with violet eyes looking at him kindly.

Jae didn't know her but was surprised to see she had violet eyes, and he wondered if she was a Targaryen, but he knew House Dayne also had violet eyes.

"Richard is good to see you, and you can call me Jaehaerys, cousin," Jae responded, smiling, and Richard looked happy by his response.

The woman behind him walks closer. "Your grace, my name is Ashara Dayne," she said, and her voice was very kind.

Jae lowers his gaze. "Is good to meet you, Lady Ashara," Jae responded quietly, and Lady Ashara chuckles.

"You can call me, Ashara," she responded.

Jae then sees Rhaenys walking closer to them, and his brother was talking with Lady Margaery and Lord Loras.

"Jaehaerys, the dragon is really yours?" Richard asked curiously, and Jae nodded his head.

"Yes, his name is Bloodfyre," Jae responded and saw Richard turning his head towards the forest outside the walls of Harrenhal.

"Where's he?" He asked.

"Bloodfyre is hunting right now, and he will come back later," Jae responded.

"Jae, can we meet him now?" Rhaenys asked, looking at him. From the look of Dany, Jae could see she wanted to meet him too.

His brother starts walking towards them. "Jae, do you want to spar?" He asked, and Jae nodded.

**Elia Martell** **Targaryen**

She was in her room, waiting for her brother. He had asked for an audience with her. Elia had agreed but have noticed that he wanted to talk with her and not Rhaegar. She just hoped that he wasn't coming for what she thought he might come for. But her mind would often go back to what Rhaegar talked about last night.

' _Rhaegar was sitting on a chair close to the fireplace. Elia walks towards him, smiling, she was pleased that Jae was with them, and now the traitors are where they belong. When that whore fish said that for her son, she wanted to burn the whore alive, right there and then. But she would die soon, and that's what was necessary._

_And the most important thing was that Jae had a dragon, which secured that would remove anyone's thoughts about a rebellion._

_When Jae revealed that he had brought dragon eggs, she was afraid that Egg or Dany or Rhaenys might try something foolish. She never wanted something like The Tragedy of Summerhall to happen ever again. But when he said that the eggs would hatch on their own, she was happy._

_Lyanna, your son is Amazing._

_"Rhaegar, you alright?" She asked kindly and walking closer to him._

_Rhaegar gets up and turns to her. "Jae having a dragon is very good, but that raises a problem," he responded quietly, and she didn't know what._

_"What problem?" She asked and taking a step closer._

_"You know I stopped the marriage between brother and sister because I was sure the dragons would not return," Rhaegar said quietly and taking her hand on his._

_Saying that, and Elia understood what the problem was. "You think our children need to marry each other, to be able to control the dragons," she asked but more like a statement._

_Rhaegar sighed deeply and nodded his head, "Yes, we will need to keep the bloodline pure," he responded and turning his body to the fireplace. He walks closer and looks at the fire._

_"What do you think we should do?" He asked kindly. Elia was thinking about how to answer, but she herself wasn't sure._

_Aegon was already betrothed to Margaery Tyrell. Even if they have a dragon, they still can't just break a betrothal with a kingdom._

_Rhaenys was not betrothed to anyone and the same for Daenerys._

_"Well, we can marry your sister Daenerys to Jaehaerys, or if that doesn't work, Jaehaerys to Rhaenys," she responded, and he seemed to be thinking about it._

_"I thought the same, but I think Daenerys to Jae is a better option," he responded quietly._

_Elia nodded in agreement, "but we won't force them. I want them to marry only if they want to," Rhaegar said seriously, and she took his hands on her and kissed the top of his hand._

_"I agree," she responded and kissed his lips. She knew he was surprised by her action, and then he kissed her back. '_

Elia still needed to talk about this with Rhaella. Rhaenys had seen Jae in her dreams, and Elia had noticed, she was overprotective towards Jae. Elia didn't know if she just wanted Jae to feel welcome or if she had any feelings towards him, except for 'love for her brother.'

In the beginning, she was sure it was only a matter of time until Rhaenys or Aegon shows romantic feelings towards one another, but so far, that still hasn't happened, or maybe Aegon and Dany are still too young for that.

She escapes from her thoughts when she hears the door opening, and Oberyn walks inside with a serious face, which was a surprise for her.

He sits in the chair, and Elia fills a goblet with wine for him.

"Oberyn, what is it?" She asked and want to know what he wanted to talk about. Elia noticed he was uncomfortable in his chair and looked to not want to say whatever he wanted to say.

Oberyn takes a deep breath and takes a sip from the goblet, and clears his throat.

"Elia, we need to talk about the dragon," he said quietly, almost afraid that someone would hear them.

Elia slammed her hand on the table. She was already angry. "What about the dragon? We are lucky that my son has a dragon, and House Targaryen will be the ultimate power again," She responded angrily with a higher tone.

Oberyn took a deep breath. "That's true, but the dragon should belong to Aegon," he responded carefully, and she fought the urge to slap him in the face.

"Oberyn, I know what you're getting at, so I will end this NOW. Jaehaerys is my son, and he will always be, and you better remember that, you and Doran," she shouted and with a hint of threatening tone.

_He's Lya's son, my son. How dare he even suggest that after everything he has suffered,_ Elia thought, furious with her brother.

Oberyn looked to be shrinking in his seat and lowered his gaze to the table, "I'm sorry, Elia, if he wanted it, he could have had it already," he responded quietly, almost like he was talking to himself.

Oberyn then drinks the whole goblet with wine and fills another one. After three minutes of silence, he looks at her. "I'm sorry," Oberyn said, but Elia didn't respond to that.

Oberyn's eyes go to Elia. "Rhaegar, stopped marriage of brothers and sisters because there were no dragons. Who will Prince Jaehaerys marry?" Oberyn asked, looking at Elia with a serious look.

She sighed. "I'm not sure, maybe Daenerys or Rhaenys, but only if they want," Elia responded, and Oberyn nodded in agreement.

"If that's the case, then I'm sure Rhaenys will tear every lady's throat for trying to get close to Jaehaerys," he responded with a calm tone.

Elia raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" She asked, and she crossed her arms.

Oberyn shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, forget about it," he responded and drank the whole goblet with wine.

"I'm sorry about what I said. It was foolish," he said with an apologetic look.

Elia looked carefully at his eyes, and he looked, to be honest.

"You're forgiven," she responded quietly but emotionless, sending Oberyn a message to be careful next time.

He gets up and bow his head in respect, and leaves the room quietly.

**Dacey Mormont**

She and GreatJon have gathered all the lords of the North who came in the tourney. Looking at everyone's face, Lord Karstark looked to be furious about what happened to Ned Stark. Some other lords were neutral, and GreatJon agreed with her that Ned Stark broke the law. Lord Bolton looked to be enjoying what was happening, and she understood why. She knew he might have some hidden plan.

She had gone to check on the Stark children in the morning, and they looked shocked and filled with sadness. Brandon Stark kept asking where his mother and father were, and she didn't really know how to answer that question.

Arya Stark was just lying on her bed. She was dead silent and wasn't talking to anyone. Dacey had tried to speak to her; she had turned her head the other way and avoided her.

Sansa Stark looked to not believing that someone she thought was her bastard brother was actually Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen. She kept saying that her father and mother were innocent and that they had done nothing wrong. She then had asked her if she could meet them, and Dacey said that she could later.

Robb Stark, on the other hand, was trying to be strong and trying to talk with his sisters and brother and trying to tell them that everything would be alright. But she could see there was rage behind his eyes, and Dacey hoped he wouldn't try anything foolish.

Everyone was whispering to each other when GreatJon slammed his fist on the table in front of him.

"Everyone be quiet now," he shouted, looking at everyone to see if anyone would talk again.

"Now we're gonna talk about what has happened," he said, but Lord Karstark gets up from his seat, looking furious.

"What is there to talk about? This can only be answered with War," he shouted, but only a few lords followed with 'Aye.'

Lady Dacey shook her head in disappointment.

"Have you gone mad? Didn't you hear, Lord Stark stole Lyanna's boy and raised him like he was some bastard, and not only that, but he treated him like shit" GreatJon shouted towards Lord Karstark, and this time she and the rest of the lords cried 'Aye.'

Lord Karstark was looking at them angrily. "Did you expect him to let him be raised amongst snakes? He's a son of The North," he responded, trying to convince them but more like convincing himself.

Dacey had enough with this foolishness "I would have agreed with what you said, but we all heard from Howland and prince Jon that he was treated like dirt. Do you treat your family like that, Lord Karstark? We all went to the rebellion 11 years ago for what happened to Brandon Stark and Rickard Stark, and mostly for what we thought happened to Lyanna Stark. Ned Stark throws all that away for nothing," Dacey responded, almost like shouting, and her voice was heard clearly from every lord.

Everyone's attention turns to her. Lord Glover and Lord Karstark looked to be thinking about what she said. Lord Glover looked sad and looked convinced about what she said.

"But, Ned said that he didn't let him be mistreated," Lord Karstark said, not sure himself about it.

"We all were in Winterfell, five years ago after the Greyjoy Rebellion, I saw Prince Jon, a few times, and every time I saw him, he was hiding in the corners of Winterfell, and he looked like a scared child, from the look of his body, you could clearly see, he wasn't feeding well, and his clothes were just called clothes, they were horrible, and I'm surprised that he didn't get sick and die" it was Lord Cerwyn who responded thoughtfully and with a hint of sadness in his tone.

That said, and Lord Karstark slowly lowered his head and shook his head. He looked both shocked and disappointed.

Lord Glover looked more angry than disappointed, and he was closing his fists so hard that Dacey was sure he would hurt his fingers or his palm.

After minutes of complete silence, GreatJon cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"We need to accept this, Lord Eddard Stark betrayed his own blood for no reason, right now. We need to make sure that his son becomes a good lord," He said, but Dacey wasn't sure how they would do that.

_Losing his father and mother will make him go even deeper in the hole. If we want to change him, the first thing we need to do is take the Greyjoy away and let him spend time with sons of the North._

Dacey thought and decided to talk about this with GreatJon later. Looking at the corner of her eyes, she could see Lord Bolton had a small smirk on his face.

_House Stark is weak now, and this might be the best time for Lord Bolton to take control over the North_

Dacey thought and thinking of a solution to this.

"I need to talk with Lord Stark again, and with Robb Stark," Lord Karstark said. Dacey was about to refuse when Lord Glover decided to interrupt.

"And talk About WHAT? He let Lya's boy to be treated like he was some wildlings from beyond the wall. Hell, Lord Stark even wanted to send the poor boy to the Night's Watch, to rot there, tell me, How would you feel if someone stole your CHILD" Lord Glover shouted, angry-looking at Lord Karstark, furious who was quiet and looked to not know how to answer.

Lord Glover then left the tent, furious. Dacey glance at GreatJon, who nodded his head.

"This meeting has ended," Dacey shouted and left the tent. She decided it was the time to talk with Lyanna's boy.

**Arya Stark**

She couldn't remember the last time she felt so alone, so heartbroken, so sad, so betrayed. She didn't even what she was even feeling. How was she even supposed to feel? Since Jon returned from the Wall, she had noticed something had changed but wasn't quite sure what. But she didn't think it was anything to worry about. But the hard looks that he sends at their father showed that something was wrong.

From what she could remember, Arya always knew that neither father nor mother paid much attention to Jon. Hell, her mother looked to be hating Jon for no reason.

Since she could remember, Jon always spends more time in the woods rather than in Winterfell with them, and she couldn't remember that much from the time that Jon actually spent more time in Winterfell. But still, Jon would always make sure to play with her and was always her favorite brother.

Robb would spend his whole time with that Greyjoy idiot, and Sansa couldn't stop talking about ladies and princes, annoying Arya to no End. And Bran was still just a baby.

Only Jon cared for her and her parents, but all that changed when he returned from the wall. When Jon straight up refused what father was saying to leave him in Winterfell, he was locked in his room. She had cried the whole day for three days and asking father why he left him in Winterfell, but most of the time, he would avoid her questions or just give half-answers.

When she saw Jon in Harrenhal and walking towards the royal family to sing, she felt happy, thrilled, and she had known Jon was good at singing. He had once or twice sung for her to sleep.

She didn't care that how he was there, he was here, and that's all that mattered. But when he started singing, she had glanced at her father and found that he wasn't happy. No, he had lost all the color from his face and looked terrified.

Arya couldn't understand why, and when she had tried to go and talk with Jon, her father refused and ordered his guards to send them to their beds. She had cried again, but in the end, she had no other choice.

After that night, everything went for the worst, and when she woke up in the morning, she expected to see Jon, sleeping with them but instead, No, he wasn't with them. She asked where he was, but both her father and mother looked angry, especially her mother, who looked furious when she asked.

That day went by without seeing Jon anywhere, she had looked for him but didn't see him anywhere, and he didn't come to her.

Before they went to The Melee, Jon finally came to her but then, the way how he talked with their father and the way he looked at them. Broke her heart. She knew it was their fault.

_Jon is my brother, why couldn't they see that?_ Arya had asked herself.

During The Melee, Jon didn't sit with them, he sat with The Royal Family, and she couldn't understand why. Mother was also surprised, but she was furious too. Sansa had cried, saying why he was there with them and not her. Arya had rolled her eyes at that.

Robb looked angry too for whatever reason, and Bran was just staring at the field.

After that, they were called to the main hall, and Arya had noticed that her father looked sick, and she couldn't understand why.

When Jon came inside with the royal family, she was even more surprised and shocked, but then when the king stated that her father was a traitor, she wanted to yell 'No' her father was no Traitor.

But when the king revealed who her brother Jon was all along, he wasn't her brother, and his name was Jaehaerys Targaryen and not Jon.

Arya's heart broke. That was just impossible. He was her brother, he loved her, and now he just wasn't anymore. She couldn't believe it. It must be some mistake, Arya had thought, but looking at Jon, his face furious when mother started yelling that it was all a lie.

When Lord Howland Reed said that everything that The King said was true, she started crying and looking at her brother. He wasn't even looking at her. She felt alone and wanted him to tell her everything would be alright, but no, then the king revealed that her father would go away forever.

_No, No, Jon would never do that, he would never do that to me, I'm still his sister._

She thought to herself and started begging Jon not to do that, but he said nothing. He just avoided her. Making her feel more alone and scared.

Then mother said something that shocked her. Arya always knew her mother didn't like Jon but to say that she regretted not killing him. Broke her heart even more. Then the king announced that her mother would die; she would never see her again. At that point, she felt like she was dreaming, a horrible dream.

She wanted to wake up and return things how they were, but, No, this was no dream. And things would never return how they were.

She lost everything, her father, mother, and her favorite brother in a single day.

She couldn't remember what happened after that point, she remembers to have woken up in her bed, and close to her was Sansa, Robb, Bran, and Rickon was crying in his crib. The wet nurses tried to calm him down, but it took a long time until he stopped crying.

The lords of her father had come to them to talk, but they were mostly talking to Robb, who acted like he was listening, but Arya knew he was in no mood to listen to anyone.

Arya still couldn't comprehend what happened today. Her mind is thinking about why this has happened. Jon wasn't her brother and was the king's son that her father took without the king's permission.

She couldn't understand why her father would do something like that, but even if he did, Jon was happy in Winterfell. _Right?_

She didn't know why he wouldn't be happy, and he looked pleased when he spends time with her, and when he read her stories. She knew he wasn't treated fairly, and that always made Arya angry, but he must have known what would happen if he revealed the truth.

_Why didn't he tried to protect father?_ Arya asked herself but found no answers, only more grief.

When Jon came to them, it took all her will not to run and jump on his arms and never leave again. But she was angry. Her father and mother are gone.

When he started walking towards her, she couldn't stop the tears, and she tried to avoid his gaze as much as possible. But couldn't stop crying.

When he called her 'Little Sister,' she cried even more.

During the night, she had cried for everyone, for her father, for her mother, and for her brother.

Robb had tried to calm her down and saying everything would be alright, but Arya knew that wasn't true. That was a lie. Sansa had cried too, and asking many times where father and mother were.

Now she was still on her bed, and she was lying on her bed, looking at Rickon, who was sleeping peacefully in his crib. That made her smile a little.

_But he will grow up without ever knowing father and mother,_ Arya thought and feeling tears in her eyes again.

"Arya," she looks up and sees Sansa calling her.

"What?" Arya responded tired and with an emotionless voice.

"Can we go see, mother and father?" She asked quietly, looking at her.

She got up in a sitting position and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, we will go later, when Robb is ready," Arya responded, and her eyes going to Rickon again.

"Do you think Jon is really a prince that father stole?" Sansa asked quietly, looking at her. Arya turns her head to her.

"Yes, The King and Queen would not just make up stuff," Arya responded, and her heart hurt even more.

Sansa looked to be thinking about what she said, "But, Why then? Why did father steal Jon then?" She asked quietly.

Arya shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows, perhaps he thought Jon would be happier with us," Arya responded, not knowing what else to say.

Sansa looked convinced and just nodded in agreement.

Arya sees the tent open, and Robb walks inside, looking at Sansa.

"We're going to meet father and mother."

**Daemon Blackfyre**

He returned to Pentos to meet his father again, and it has been two years since the last time he meets him. Golden Company was ready and had bought extra men to have more chance against The Targaryens.

Captain Harry told him that they had support from within the Keep itself, a spy sending them information. He also said to him that one of the kingdoms had agreed to support him.

Since Daemon could remember himself, his father spends his whole life to prepare him to retake his rightful place on The Iron Throne.

His mother died, bringing him to this world, and his father said that her last words were that she loved him and that she wants him to take the throne that belongs to him.

Daemon would talk a lot with his father about his mother, but his father would mostly mention how much she had suffered because of The Targaryens. That filled Daemon with rage. He wanted to take revenge for what the Targaryens did.

Captain Harry had started teaching sword fighting since he was five name days.

Teaching him about the houses of Westeros, which one could support him, which one would never support him.

When he was eight name days, Captain Harry gave him the sword 'Blackfyre,' which belonged to his family from the very beginning. The only one missing was the sword 'Dark Sister.'

Now Daemon reached his house, and in the gates, he could see his father smiling when he saw him, he was waiting with six unsullied soldiers.

His father looked ready to cry. "Daemon," he shouted and started running towards him and hugs him. Daemon hugs him back. After a minute, his father pulls back and looks at him, "Let me look at you," he said happily and looking at his face, his shoulders, and then he grabbed his nose.

He started laughing. "You're just like your mother," he said proudly but with a hint of sadness.

"Thank You, father, " Daemon responded happily and hugging him again.

"Let's get inside. I have a feast ready for you," he said, smiling, and they started walking inside, followed by The Unsullied soldiers and at least ten servants.

Walking inside, Daemon saw the big picture of his mother. His father had hired an artist and made his mother a dawning on how his father remembered her.

She was the most beautiful woman in the world, Daemon thought.

His father leads him to his big solar, which had chairs and tables covered in gold in the tables' edges, and the same for the chairs around the table.

The spoons he used were made of gold.

Daemon walks to his chair, and his father fills a glass with wine for him and himself.

Daemon grabs it, and they toast. "To my Son and Serra," his father proudly and drinking the whole glass with wine.

Daemon drinks it too and looks at his father. "Father, I'm ready for war," Daemon stated, but his father shook his head to his surprise.

"I just received information that it is better if we wait a bit more," his father responded, and he felt his anger rising.

Before he could ask why his father throws him a scroll.

Daemon picks it up and opens it, and starts reading.

_' My Friend, we have a new Targaryen. Apparently, the hidden dragon has found out and soon the king, and he will meet, Wait and I will inform you when to talk with House of Black and White'._

Sansa Stark - 7 years old

Arya Stark - 6 years old

Bran Stark - 3 years old

Rickon Stark - 2 months old

Daemon Blackfyre - 12 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aegon, Rhaenys, and Dany meet Bloodfyre.  
> Dacey talks with Jaehaerys.  
> Ned Stark and Catelyn get a visit from their children.  
> Jae spends more time with Rhaenys.  
> A Blackfyre gets a gift.


	24. A Song For Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon, Dany, and Rhaenys meet Bloodfyre.  
> Rhaella talks with Rhaegar and Elia about the Bloodfyre and betrothals.  
> Ned Stark and Catelyn get a visit from their children.  
> Rhaenys and Jae spend more time, and Jaehaerys is hiding something.

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

When she woke up in her room after that nightmare, she was terrified that something had happened to Jae. She quickly dressed up and went to Jae's room, not bothering to answer Ser Oswell, who was asking, where she was going.

When she reached his bed-chamber, she quickly went inside and saw that her brother was peacefully sleeping. His long curly hairs were covering his face, but he looked peaceful. She looked at the fireplace, and the fire was burning, and it was warm enough. Winter was also lying close to his bed.

She decided to stay a little and make sure Jae was alright. She grabbed a chair and put it close to his bed. She sat on the chair and laying her head on the edge of the bed to not disturb him.

She didn't remember what happened next, but she woke up by Jae calling her to wake up. At first, she thought Jae was in her room, but she quickly remembered why she was here. She glanced at Jae's eyes and was relieved to see they were dark grey and not green like Wildfire.

After returning to her bed-chamber, she calmed herself, telling herself that it was all a dream. Jae was fine, and he was with them. That's what was necessary.

When they went outside, she noticed the way Lady Margaery was looking at Jaehaerys. She was already betrothed to Egg, and now she had her eyes on Jae because of his dragon. Rhaenys had no doubts that it was Lady Olenna who told her to act like that around Jae.

That made her blood boil. From the very beginning, she didn't like the Tyrells, but now they were trying to get their claws on Jae.

This only made her not like them even less.

After Jae battled with Aegon, Egg won against Jae, but Rhaenys knew Jae let him win. She didn't know why. He probably wanted him to look better in front of Lady Margaery. She was half convinced to ask Egg in a spar and beat him but decided not to do it.

Now she, Dany, Egg, and Jae walked towards Bloodfyre, and Rhaenys wasn't sure what to think about this, after that dream.

They were outside the walls of Harrenhal, followed by Winter and three Kings Guard.

Jae looked to be thinking about something, and he looked focused on something. Dany looked excited about this, and so was Egg. At the same time, Ser Oswell and Ser Jaime looked to want to be anywhere but here.

Jae stops walking, and they were far enough from the castle's walls.

Jae closed his eyes, and it takes a few moments, and she can hear Bloodfyre flying towards them and getting closer. His wings alone were making thunderous noises, let alone when he roars.

Jae takes nine steps forward, and Bloodfyre lands close to him, making the ground shake. Looking at him from this close, she could see why people were afraid of him.

_No, If I ever want to be a Dragonrider, I should not be afraid,_ she thought to herself and getting courage.

Bloodfyre was looking at Jae and paying attention to him, as Jae was petting his head like he was Winter.

Winter, on the other hand, wasn't getting close to Bloodfyre, and she looked to be afraid of him.

"He's amazing," Egg shouted, looking at Dany, who looked to agree. Then his eyes go to her, and she nods too.

Rhaenys took a deep breath and took a step forward. The moment she took that step, Bloodfyre turned his head to her immediately, and he was looking at her, like wanting to see if she was any threat to Jaehaerys.

He slowly starts growling and slowly showing his teeth. One single of his teeth looked to be almost as large as Rhaenys.

Jae starts whispering something to Bloodfyre, and he seemed to relax a bit, but still looking at her, ready to burn her if she decides to get much closer suddenly.

Looking behind her, Egg didn't look to be scared, but he looked to feel uneasy, while Dany looked happy but still was paying attention to what the dragon was doing.

Ser Jaime, Ser Oswell, and Ser Arthur had their hands on the hilt of their swords, but Rhaenys knew if it came to that. Their swords would be worthless.

Looking back at Bloodfyre, he was dark as the night itself, except his eyes were pure green, just like in her dream.

"Don't get closer," Jae suddenly said with a commanding tone, still looking at Bloodfyre and not turning to them.

She wanted to ask why not, but she was sure Jae must have a good reason to say not to get closer than that.

"I think we should listen to Prince Jaehaerys" it was Ser Jaime who spoke who looked horrified.

She knew he was scared, and only a lier or a fool would say that they're not afraid.

Egg nodded in agreement, but Dany had a frown on her face.

She sees Jae as he starts climbing on Bloodfyre. He had lowered his neck to help Jae to climb.

Bloodfyre looks up at Jae then looks at them with angry eyes, "I need to go somewhere," Jae shouted right before. Bloodfyre spreads his wings and flies away. The strong wind caused by his wings almost throw her to the ground.

Looking as he flies away, she sighed a bit disappointed that she couldn't be with him up there, but at the same time, maybe Bloodfyre will be more friendly next time.

"Bloodfyre is amazing," She heard Dany said from behind her.

She turns to her and sees the dumbfounded looks from Ser Oswell and Ser Jaime.

"Yes, he is. This makes me want to fly even more," Egg responded with a grin on his face.

She couldn't help but agreed with what he said. "What do you think about the dragon Ser Jaime?" She asked, noticing he was still looking up.

He turns to her. "Is terrifying, I pity the fools who try to fight against that," Ser Jaime responded playfully at the last part.

She chuckles under her breath. "You're right," she responded and turns to walks towards the Castle's walls.

"Why do you think Bloodfyre didn't let us climb along with Jae?" Dany asked, looking at Rhaenys.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows, perhaps Bloodfyre just doesn't like the company of the others except for Jae, don't forget, there weren't that many dragons who liked other people except their riders," she responded, and Dany seemed to understand and just nodded her head.

"I hope to at least have a ride anytime soon," Egg responded happily as they reach the gates.

"Perhaps, Bloodfyre will be more friendly next time," Rhaenys suggested, and they went inside the castle walls.

**Rhaella Targaryen - Later**

She was with her son Rhaegar and Elia. They said they wanted to talk about something. The kids were outside, probably in the training yard or with Jae's dragon.

She still finds it hard to believe that her grandson has a dragon. Not a small one either, since she could remember herself, she never was drawn that much towards the dragons, in her mind, they have gone extinct and they would never return, 'The Tragedy of Summerhall' was a good reminder of that.

When her son gathered all the lords in The great hall, she was afraid that The North lords might try to do something foolish, but Jae could control all of them.

She was surprised that her grandson was able to handle the lords, especially the types of Tywin Lannister. She expected him to declare war, at the moment, her son announced that House Tully would lose their seat as Lord Paramount of Riverrun.

When the fish whore dared to say that for her grandson, she wanted to burn her with Wildfire.

When her grandson returned with dragon eggs, she felt pleased. With dragons, House Targaryen will have the ultimate power again, and she wouldn't have to worry about rebellions.

The only thing they needed to avoid was a second Dance with Dragons, but Jae didn't look like he would want the throne for himself.

Now she was sitting on her chair and waiting for Rhaegar and Elia to talk about whatever they wanted.

Rhaegar looked a bit uncomfortable, and Elia looked nervous.

"So, What is it?" She asked, looking at Rhaegar, whose eyes went to her when she spoke.

"We need to talk about the dragon of Jaehaerys and the dragon eggs he brought here. We need to talk about how the dragons will be controlled after us," he responded calmly and looking at her, waiting for what she thought about this.

Saying that, and she started thinking about this. She hasn't thought about it. What Rhaegar said was true.

_The eggs that Jae brought will most likely hatch, and they will need someone to be their rider after Jae and Aegon. We might need to keep the bloodline pure again,_ Rhaella thought.

_A dragon is an immense power, to be controlled by another house, maybe Daenerys with Jaehaerys, they're the same age, and is not brother and sister_ she thought to herself and thinking that would be a right solution.

"You're right, Rhaegar, so you want to go back to marriage within the blood, to keep the bloodline pure?" She asked but more like a statement.

Rhaegar nodded in confirmation and Elia looked to not be bothered that much by this.

"Possibly yes, Jae said the eggs would hatch very soon, and when Aegon gets in age to be a king, his dragon should be large enough even to bring in battles," Rhaegar responded, glancing at Elia, who nodded her head.

Rhaegar took a deep breath, "Now, Aegon is already betrothed to Margaery Tyrell, and we can't just break the betrothal. That leaves us with Jaehaerys and Viserys," Rhaegar added, looking at Rhaella, waiting for her response.

Rhaella didn't like Egg to marry that flower, Rhaella never liked the Tyrells, they were too power-hungry, Tyrells wanted a betrothal with Rhaenys also, that showed, having their precious flower, become Queen wasn't enough. They want more.

That would stop, she wouldn't feel bad to break the betrothal, but she can't do that without having more enemies than they already have. House Lannister was their enemy, and so was The North. She didn't know if they would try to cause a rebellion.

It was good that she didn't have to worry about House Tully anymore. House Darry was in charge now of Riverrun. And from what she knew, not that many lords of Riverrun will cry for House Tully.

"Viserys can marry a lady from house Velayron, or maybe Rhaenys," Rhaella suggested and saw the displeasure face of Elia. She knew Elia didn't like this suggestion. Perhaps she was thinking of marrying Jaehearys with Rhaenys.

Rhaegar, on the other hand, didn't look to either agree or disagree. "I think Viserys should marry a lady of House Velayron. It wouldn't be a bad move. They have the blood of old Valyria," Rhaegar responded, and Elia nodded in agreement with a little smile.

"Let's not forget that we should give the freedom to choose to Jae. I don't want him to think we are forcing him to marry someone. Perhaps he doesn't even want to marry someone from his blood," Rhaella said thoughtfully, looking at Rhaegar.

Rhaegar agreed to that. Rhaella didn't want Jae to think that we are using him. Or that we're forcing him to do something. Elia looked to agree with that.

After a few moments, "You're right, Rhaella. Jae is still young, " Elia said, looking at her, then she looks at Rhaegar.

"I agree, Elia, but I want to discuss something else too," Rhaella said softly but with a hint of seriousness, and Rhaegar turns to her.

"About what?" Rhaegar asked curiously.

"Which seat will Jae have? Normally his seat would be Dragonstone, but we didn't know until a few weeks ago that he existed," Rhaella responded.

Rhaegar was quiet, and he started thinking about that, he hasn't thought about this, and now he knew Dragonstone should belong to Jaehaerys, but then Rhaegar looks at Rhaella with a little smile.

"As for that, To celebrate my son's return, His seat will be Summerhall. I want to rebuild it," Rhaegar responded happily, and Rhaella was surprised by that.

Now thinking about it, this isn't a bad idea. Summerhall would be a suitable castle for Jaehaerys.

She grows a smile on her face and turns to Elia, who looked to agree with that suggestion.

"I agree with that, Rhaegar. Summerhall is a worthy seat for Jaehaerys," Rhaella happily responded, and Elia nodded in agreement.

"That is settled then. Once we return to Kings Landing, I will start making the preparations to rebuild Summerhall to its former glory," Rhaegar responded happily and fills his goblet with wine and one for Elia.

Looking at him right now, Rhaella couldn't remember the last time he was so happy. Since he was born, Rhaegar was always a melancholy child, and the growing madness of Aerys didn't help with that. She remembered him to be happy when Rhaenys was born, but when Aegon was born, Rhaegar was happy but only half-happy. Rhaella didn't know if that was because of Elia's bad health or because she couldn't have a third child.

She still remembers when she returned from DragonStone with Viserys and Daenerys. Rhaegar was a broken man. He barely ever talked with anyone. And sometimes would blame himself for the death of Lyanna Stark and their child. Sometimes Rhaella was afraid that her son would become paranoid and slowly become like Aerys. The first three years after her death were very hard for Rhaegar and Elia, but Rhaella wasn't sure if it were their children or something else, but after some time, they seemed to be happier. But still, the grief was always there. It never went away.

Even Rhaegar's singing was different, and it looked like Lyanna took his singing to her grave. Rhaenys would sometimes ask her why Rhaegar and Elia were so sad. Rhaella answered that it was because of her sister.

But now, Rhaegar looked completely different, like a whole different man was in front of her, and Jae looked to be a very good child.

The only thing which still made Rhaella sad was Jaehaerys looking to be wary all the time, and he didn't look ever to be relaxed. And despite being with them, there was still sadness behind his eyes, and perhaps that sadness will never leave him. She just hoped that he would be happy with them.

Rhaella escapes her thoughts when she hears a knock on the door, and the door opens slightly, "Your grace, Lady Dacey Mormont wants to have a word," it was Ser Darry who said.

Rhaella noticed Rhaegar and Elia got angry that a lady of the North wants to talk with them.

Rhaegar looked ready to refuse her when Rhaella speaks. "Bring her in," she said, and the door opens, and Lady Dacey comes inside, followed by Ser Darry, who was looking at her warily. His hand on the hilt of his sword.

She looks at her, the people of The North were always said to be savages, but this one didn't look like one, but Rhaella could see from her arms that she knew how to fight.

"Your graces, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I want to talk something with Prince Jaehaerys," She requested respectfully.

"Why?" Elia asked emotionless, looking at her like she was her sworn enemy.

"I need to ask him about his time in Winterfell," she responded, and Rhaella sighed.

Since he came to them, they have avoided his past as much as possible, Rhaella knew Jae didn't like to talk about it, and she couldn't blame him.

"What For?" Rhaegar roared at her.

Lady Dacey looked to be saddened, "Your Grace, I just want to know what he has to say about Lord Stark. "

"What is there to say? Your lord treated my son like he was dirt under his boot," Elia responded with venom in every word.

Lady Dacey lowered her gaze. "I understand, but lords of The North want to know everything that happened, and I would like to hear it from him," She responded, and Rhaella slowly shook her head in disagreement.

_No, Talking about that is the last thing he needs,_ Rhaella thought, and her son looked to feel the same.

"No, My son is done with you. The last thing he needs is to be reminded of what happened in his past," Rhaegar said quietly, but his eyes were furious.

Lady Dacey sighed in understanding and looks at the king, "I understand, but tell him when you see him, perhaps he will talk," Lady Dacey suggested and bow her head in respect and left the room.

**Arya Stark**

The soldiers were leading them where father and mother were, and she was with Sansa and Robb. They left Bran behind because they didn't want him to see his father in a black cell. This place was so dark, Arya even noticed some rats walking closely around this place's corners.

The ground was cold, the air itself was so cold, and sometimes it felt like you couldn't breathe.

_This is where my father and mother are! They don't deserve to be in this horrible place. They're not killers or rapists,_ Arya thought, a bit scared, and tears in her eyes, but she swallowed a huge breath and trying not to cry in front of the others. She was a wolf, and 'Wolfs don't Cry.'

She was holding Robb's hand tightly, almost afraid that if she let it go, for just a moment, he would disappear along with Sansa and leaving her here alone.

They reached a metal door. Robb was holding a lantern with his right hand. The soldier opens the door, making annoying sounds. When the door was open enough, Robb looks at them, scared. He took a deep breath and walks inside, she walks too, and Sansa holds her left hand more tightly.

Walking inside, she could hardly see a man resting on the ground. She couldn't see that much. Robb moves the lantern forward, and Arya sees as the man turns to them, and she sees it was the father. Her legs move on her own, and she hugs him. "Father," she cried and burying her face in his chest.

"Arya," he said, surprised but still happy, and hugs her back. Sansa then hugs him too, and Robb follows shortly after.

"How are you, my children?" He asked, looking at each one of them, looking at their faces, then a sudden fear show in his face. "Where's Bran?" Her father asked, terrified.

"We left him in the tent. He's still only a baby," Robb responded and putting his hand on his shoulder to calm him.

He looked relaxed and turns to Robb. "How are you, Robb?" Father asked with a tired voice.

Robb looked shocked and saddened, seeing her father like this.

Robb moves closer and hugs their father again. "I'm fine, father. How are you?" He asked and pulled back.

"I'm fine, my son. How are Bran and Rickon?" Father asked with a concerned tone.

"They're fine. Rickon is asking for mother, and Bran is asking for you and mother," Robb responded tearfully.

Father sighed deeply and looked at Sansa sadly.

"How are you, Sansa?" He asked her, but before Arya could ask a question, she wanted to ask.

"We're fine, father, but tell me the truth, is Jon truly who the king and queen claim that he is?" Sansa asked tearfully.

Father took a deep breath and nodded his head, "Yes, he is, he's Lyanna's son," he responded quietly, and Arya felt heartbroken again.

_It is true, Jon isn't my brother, but he's actually my cousin_ Arya thought and felt tears in her eyes again. She had truly lost her brother.

Sansa's eyes widened in shock, and so did Robb's eyes, but Arya was just crying.

"If that's the truth, then why did you raise him as your bastard son?" Sansa asked with a hint of anger.

Father looked to not want to answer the question, and instead, he slowly moves closer to the wall and further away from them.

"Jon would not have been happy with them. He's a son of the north and deserved to be raised in the North," her father responded, tired but avoiding their gaze.

None of them knew how to respond to that. Arya thought that what he said was right, but was Jon happy with them? Did he truly love them like brother and sister, or did he not love them.

Jon always looked happy, and he should have known what would happen if he tells the truth to The Royal Family Arya thought, angry with Jon, but then her mind went to her mother and the words she said about Jon.

_She talked about killing Jon, wanting to have thrown him out of the window,_ Arya thought.

She didn't know what to think anymore, she didn't know who to blame, she understood why father took Jon, and they were his real family. _Right? Was he happy? Did he love us?_

Arya had so many questions in her head and didn't know the answer to any of them.

She looks at her father, whose half face was covered in darkness.

"Was Jon happy with us?" She asked quietly, almost afraid to ask. Her father looked to be thinking about how to answer but wasn't responding.

Arya was about to ask again. "Who cares, he's letting father rot and mother die," it was Robb who shouted at her, angry.

Arya lowered her gaze and looks at the ground.

"What should I do, father?" Robb asked, turning to their father, who looked to be thinking.

"Nothing," he simply answered, and Robb looked shocked.

"How can you expect me to do nothing? They're taking you away," Robb shouted, angry, and their father raised his hand to silence him.

"I said nothing. Are we clear?" Father asked with authority. After a minute, Robb nodded his head.

Father released a sigh of relief. "Come here," he said quietly and softly. Arya, Sansa, and Robb walk to him.

"I'm sorry for what is happening, But I want you to be strong, and you can do that only together, 'The North Remembers' and the north will remember what happened here. One day but not now," he said quietly.

"I love all of you," he added and hugged all three of them. Arya tried hard not to cry. "I love you too," Arya responded quietly, and so did Sansa, who had tears rolling down her cheek, and so did Robb, who wasn't crying.

"Now go see your mother," he said quietly. Arya kisses his cheek, and so does Sansa and Robb, and they quietly leave the black cell.

They reached mother's cell, which was close, the metal door opens and inside they find her, she was lying on the ground, with only a few bad clothes. She was looking at the floor, and she looked exhausted.

"Mother," Sansa cried and ran to hug her. Her mother started crying. "Oh, Sansa, you're here, my baby," she said, crying and Arya runs to hug her too.

"Mom," Arya cried out and hugged her. Her mother kisses her head and pulls away, and hugs Robb, who was crying and looking like a little child.

Mother kissed his forehead too and turned to them. Looking at her mother from closer broke Arya's heart. She looked beyond exhausted, and there were bags under her eyes, and she looked to have cried for hours, even her voice was a bit different.

"What should we do, mother?" Sansa asked, crying.

"Sshhh, my little girl," she said quietly, and putting Sansa in her arms, she started caressing her head.

"Everything will be alright, Soon we all will return home, and that BASTARDS will pay for what HE DID," she said with venom the last part.

Arya just looks at her, not really knowing what even to say. Sansa shook her head, "Is true, father told us, that Jon is truly a prince, and" she was interrupted by mother looking at her with widened eyes.

"THAT's A LIE. HE's A BASTARD NOTHING ELSE," she screamed at them, and Arya and Sansa moved away from her. Right now, she looked like nothing like the mother she knew, her eyes red, her gaze scaring her.

Looking at them, her gaze started to soften, and shame and guilt showed in her face.

"I'm sorry for that, I'm so sorry," her mother said, crying. Arya glance at Sansa, not knowing what even to say and hoping she had an idea.

Arya wanted to ask why does she hates Jon so much but knew this wasn't the right time.

Robb takes courage and walks closer. "Mother, what should we do?" Robb asked quietly, looking at her. She raises her head and looks at Robb. "Take Revenge."

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

She saw her brother return, and he landed Bloodfyre outside the castle walls. She went to his chamber and waited for him there.

"Brother," she greeted him with a smile.

Jae looked surprised to see her there. "Rhaenys," he greeted her, and then his smile disappeared.

"I'm sorry about Bloodfy" he was interrupted by her raising her hand.

"Don't worry, I understand, probably he will be more friendly next time," she suggested, and he looked to disagree but didn't say anything.

"Where are Aegon and Dany?" Jae asked her.

"Dany is probably in her lessons, and Egg is probably, lurking around," she responded playfully, and Jae chuckles.

"Will I have my lessons?" He asked playfully, and Rhaenys nodded.

"Yes, after we return to Kings Landing, you will start attending your lessons with me, Egg and Dany," she responded, smiling, and he grows a big smile. But Rhaenys could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Thank You, Rhaenys," He said quietly.

"For what, you're our brother, of course, you will attend in lessons," she responded and walked closer to him.

Jae lowered his gaze to the ground. He slowly walks to a chair and sits in it.

"You alright?" Rhaenys asked, concerned. He turns to her and nods his head.

She grabs a chair and puts it close to his.

She sits and puts her hand on his hand, "You alright?" She asked again, more concerned.

Jae shed a tear and took a deep breath. "I'm fine Rhae, I'm just not used to this yet," he responded sadly but with a hint of happiness.

Rhaenys grabs his hand tightly, and he looks at her.

"We are family, Jae. We love you and don't expect that we would mistreat you," she said with a loving voice, and he grows a smile.

They stayed like that for a minute, and Jae looked to have relaxed.

"Does . . . Does Aegon like that lady Margaery?" Jae asked, changing the subject.

She looks at him dumbfounded. "No, I don't think so, but they're betrothed, so he should sometimes spend time with her," Rhaenys answered and saw Jae wasn't a fan of Lady Margaery.

"Well, I don't like her," he responded, and she laughed out loud. And Jae looks at her, confused.

"I don't think anyone from our family likes her," she responded playfully. He laughed too.

She then remembered, "Wait, where were you with Bloodfyre?" She asked, remembering that he said that he was going somewhere.

He looked to be thinking for a moment how to answer, "I was just flying around. Bloodfyre wanted to stretch his wings," he responded, but she noticed he was hiding something but didn't ask more questions in that regard.

"Perhaps I can meet him again tomorrow," she suggested, and he nodded in agreement but with hesitation.

"Jae, can I ask you for a favor?" She asked quietly and with a soft tone.

"Anything," he responded immediately.

"Can you sing a song for me?" She asked and saw his surprised face.

He then smiles and nods, "Which one?" He asked.

"Whichever you want," she responded, smiling.

Jae cleared his throat.

_'Ooooooh, I am the last of the giants,_

_my people are gone from the earth._

_The last of the great mountain giants,_

_who ruled all the world at my birth._

_Oh the smallfolk have stolen my forests,_

_they've stolen my rivers and hills._

_And the've built a great wall through my valleys,_

_and fished all the fish from my rills._

_In stone halls they burn their great fires,_

_in stone halls they forge their sharp spears._

_Whilst I walk alone in the mountains,_

_with no true companion but tears._

_They hunt me with dogs in the daylight,_

_they hunt me with torches by night._

_For these men who are small can never stand tall,_

_whilst giants still walk in the light._

_Oooooooh, I am the LAST of the giants,_

_so learn well the words of my song._

_For when I am gone the singing will fade,_

_and the silence shall last long and long_

_Ooooooh, I am the last of the giants,_

_my people are gone from the earth._

_The last of the great mountain giants,_

_who ruled all the world at my birth._

_Oh the smallfolk have stolen my forests,_

_they've stolen my rivers and hills._

_And the've built a great wall through my valleys,_

_and fished all the fish from my rills._

_In stone halls they burn their great fires,_

_in stone halls they forge their sharp spears._

_Whilst I walk alone in the mountains,_

_with no true companion but tears._

_They hunt me with dogs in the daylight,_

_they hunt me with torches by night._

_For these men who are small can never stand tall,_

_whilst giants still walk in the light._

_Oooooooh, I am the LAST of the giants,_

_so learn well the words of my song._

_For when I am gone the singing will fade,_

_and the silence shall last long and long_

_Ooooooh, I am the last of the giants,_

_my people are gone from the earth._

_The last of the great mountain giants,_

_who ruled all the world at my birth._

_Oh the smallfolk have stolen my forests,_

_they've stolen my rivers and hills._

_And the've built a great wall through my valleys,_

_and fished all the fish from my rills._

_In stone halls they burn their great fires,_

_in stone halls they forge their sharp spears._

_Whilst I walk alone in the mountains,_

_with no true companion but tears._

_They hunt me with dogs in the daylight,_

_they hunt me with torches by night._

_For these men who are small can never stand tall,_

_whilst giants still walk in the light._

_Oooooooh, I am the LAST of the giants,_

_so learn well the words of my song._

_For when I am gone the singing will fade,_

_and the silence shall last long and long'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar tells Jae about Summerhall.  
> Jae talks with Shiera and finds out a secret.  
> Jae talks with Dacey Mormont.  
> A Blackfyre gets a gift.


	25. Tears of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar tells Jaehaerys about Summerhall, and Jae’s eyes turn Green in front of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m Sorry For the Short Chapter, but I was at the doctor's to do another test, and thankfully, I’m healed from COVID-19.
> 
> The next chapter is “Blood of The Dragon” and will be 9K Words +

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

He was walking to the room where his family eats dinner. It was night, and Jae was happy to spend more time with his family. After he finished singing for Rhaenys, she had cried, and he asked if he did anything wrong, but she shook her head, saying that he reminded her of someone. Jae was happy that she liked his voice that he was making his family happy, and they looked to see him as a part of their family.

Jae liked his brother. He reminded Jae a lot of how Robb was initially. He always played with him and always saw him as part of the family, despite thinking that he was only a bastard, but everything changed when Theon came.

Rhaenys reminded him of Arya. She was a warrior too, and kind. She liked to be with him, and that made Jae happy.

Dany was very kind, a bit shy, and she was like a little sister to him.

Thinking about them reminded Jae about House Stark. Jae still cared for Arya and Bran. He wanted to meet them again. Jae knew they were in a hard time and needed support. Jae decided to try and talk with Arya tomorrow.

Ser Arthur followed Jae, and Winter was in the woods this time, most likely hunting.

He reached the door and opened it, and to his surprise, Uncle Viserys was there too.

They smiled at him, and Jae smiled back. His father was sitting close to Queen Elia, Rhaenys was seated close to Dany, they were sitting on Elia's left side, across the table, Grandmother was sitting and close to her was uncle Viserys.

His brother Aegon was sitting close to their father.

"How are you, Jae?" His father asked kindly, and grandmother was glancing at him.

"I'm fine," Jae responded with a soft voice. Jae slowly sits close to Aegon, who turns to him immediately.

"Jae, why didn't Bloodfyre to climb with you?" Aegon asked, receiving an angry look from Queen Elia.

When Bloodfyre saw them closer, Jae tried to convince him that they could come closer, but Bloodfyre didn't like them closed.

_**I don't feel any connection with them.** _

Bloodfyre had responded, and despite Jae trying two more times, Bloodfyre had refused, but one thing that worried Jae was when he attempted to the third and final time to convince him, to let them closer, was that he suddenly felt a fire in his chest. He felt angry, furious, and felt like the fire was consuming him. When he didn't try again, the fire slowly vanished, and both he and Bloodfyre were more relaxed.

But then Bloodfyre told him that he needed to show him something.

_' Jae and Bloodfyre were flying for a very long time. Jae had noticed Bloodfyre was flying very fast, Jae noticed it was getting warmer and knew they were flying towards Kings Landing, but he didn't know why._

_But then, far away, he saw a giant castle on an island. Jae knew this one was DragonStone, but why they were here._

_Jaehaerys had read a lot about DragonStone, during his time when he read books in Winterfell. Jae knew that. Valyrians built Dragonstone with arcane arts, fire, and sorcery. Capable of liquefying and reshaping stone with dragon flame, the dragonlords used their magic to shape Dragonstone to look like multiple dragons._

_Dragon architecture can be found throughout the castle, such as small dragons framing gates and dragon claws holding torches. A pair of great wings cover the armory and smithy, and dragon tails form archways and staircases. The citadel of Dragonstone is wrought all of black stone. Doors can be set in the mouths of stone dragons. Instead of merlons, gargoyles and grotesques serve as brooding crenellations along the three curtain walls. Designs include basilisks, cockatrices, demons, griffins, hellhounds, manticores, minotaurs, wyverns, and other creatures. Statues in the shape of dragons can be found all over the castle. Dragonstone has a castle yard and a library. There is a fishing village with a port beneath the curtain walls. King Aegon, I Targaryen was fond of the salty air of Dragonstone, which smells of smoke and brimstone._

_The Stone Drum is a massive tower that serves as the central keep of Dragonstone. It is named for the booming and rumbling sounds that can be heard during storms. To reach the Stone Drum from the Sea Dragon Tower, one must cross the gallery and pass through the middle and inner walls. A high stone roofed bridge arching over emptiness leads from the Stone Drum to the entrance towards the dungeons. Rhaena Targaryen kept her chambers in the Stone Drum._

_The Great Hall of the Stone Drum is carved in the shape of a huge dragon lying on its belly; the heavy red doors of the hall are set in the mouth, and those entering pass beneath the gateway teeth and through the dragon's maw. The kitchens resemble a curled up dragon where the smoke and heat vented through its nostrils._

_The Chamber of the Painted Table is a round room on the top floor of the Stone Drum. It has four tall directional windows and bare black walls. It holds a large table, the Painted Table, carved and painted in the form of a detailed map of Westeros. Here, Aegon the Conqueror planned for his invasion of Westeros. The Painted Table is more than fifty feet long: roughly twenty-five feet wide at its widest point and four feet at its thinnest. At the precise location of Dragonstone is a raised seat that allows the occupant to view the entire map._

_Sea Dragon Tower is shaped like a dragon gazing serenely out across the sea. The maester's chambers are located high atop the tower, below the rookery. The room has a long wooden table. Visenya Targaryen kept her chambers in Sea Dragon Tower, and Rhaenyra Targaryen kept her apartments in it as well. The turnpike stairs of the tower are narrow and twisting.Noble prisoners can be held comfortably in Sea Dragon Tower's cells._

_The Windwyrm is a tower shaped like a dragon which seems to scream defiance._

_Aegon's Garden can be reached when going down after the arch of the Dragon's Tail. Within grow tall dark trees, wild roses, towering thorny hedges, and cranberries. The garden has a pleasant piney scent._

_The sept of Dragonstone, dedicated to the Faith of the Seven, contains statues representing the seven aspects of the Seven gods, carved from the masts of the ships that had carried the first Targaryens from Valyria, but have frequently been repainted since then. The statue of the Crone has pearl eyes, the Father a gilded beard, and the Stranger looks more animal than human._

_A turnpike stair and smooth stony passages lead to cells beneath Dragonstone. Walls in the dark dungeon are warm to the touch._

_This place is Amazing, Jae thought, "Why are we in DragonStone?" Jae asked curiously._

_"This is where I was born, a very long time ago," Bloodfyre responded and flying around DragonStone, but high enough to not be seen._

_"Is very beautiful, I always wanted to see DragonStone," Jae responded excitedly._

_"There's magic in this place. I still haven't been able to understand it," Bloodfyre said, flying lower._

_Jae could see it more clearly now, and looked more intimidating, but still beautiful._

_**"We should return," Bloodfyre said and started flying away. '** _

Jae reached his chair but noticed his father was looking at him all the time, and he was smiling.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

She looks as Jae sits on the chair close to Egg. Now she would have wanted to have sat close to him and talked with him. Since Jae came, she knew her brother was happier than ever before.

To her, Aegon and Rhaenys were always like brother and sister, they were of similar age, and it was easy for her to see them as brother and sister. Aegon was still kind to her, but he was always trying to be like Rhaegar. He had made his life's goal to be a good king like Rhaegar. Dany could easily understand it, and Rhaenys always liked to talk with her, and she was easy to talk to.

Jae was a bit withdrawn, but she could see, he was kind and gentle.

"Since everyone is here, I want to announce something," Rhaegar said, seriously looking at everyone. He then turned to Jae, who was looking at him.

"I will rebuild, Summerhall, and Jaehaerys will be the Prince of Summerhall," saying that, and everyone gasped, except Elia and Grandmother. Aegon looked shocked but happy. Rhaenys was smiling with happiness and looking at Jae. Dany was very happy for Jae, and he deserved a seat like Summerhall.

Jae looked shocked and still trying to understand what he said. "Father, I," he whispered, but Rhaegar raised his hand to silence him.

"No, Jae, Summerhall will be rebuilt, and you will be the new prince of Summerhall," Rhaegar responded proudly, and leaving no place for arguments, and Jae was looking at him with a hint of happiness but sadness too.

Jae looked he would cry, and Dany gets up, moves towards him, and hugs him. "Congratulations, Jae," she whispered, and he hugs her back. Dany pulls away, and Jae looks at Rhaegar.

"Thank You, father," he said quietly and happily, and Elia, Rhaenys, Aegon, Mother, and Viserys gets up to hug him.

"Congratulations, little brother," both Aegon and Rhaenys said happily.

Jae was smiling, and Dany doesn't remember to see him smile like that ever before. It was a genuine smile, and his face looked less saddened and happier.

Then Rhaegar gets up and hugs Jae, who had tears in his eyes, Jae hugs him back, and Rhaegar kisses his head and whispered something to Jae. Dany didn't hear what it was, but Jae looked happy with what he said to him.

Jae slowly pulls away and sits again on his chair. Rhaegar then calls servants inside.

"Bring the dessert," Rhaegar ordered, the servant bowed her head in respect, but Dany noticed the glance she gave Jaehaerys. She quickly left the room, and Dany wondered if she was a spy of Varys. Dany never liked the eunuch, sometimes wondered why Rhaegar was even keeping him alive. She knew he was a man of secrets, and no one knows him, which made him even more dangerous.

Jae was talking something with Aegon, and Dany decided to sit close to Jae. She gets up and grabs her chair and moves it, and placed it next to Jae. He smiled at her when he saw her.

"What are you two talking about?" Dany asked with a sly smile.

Jae chuckles under his breath, "Aegon said that ladies would break their legs for me," he responded playfully. Dany smiled, but she didn't like that response.

"Did you have your eyes in any lady, in particular?" Dany asked playfully.

Jae lowers his gaze and then looks up at her, "No, not yet," Jae responded after a few moments, with a half-serious tone.

Dany wasn't convinced by his answer but didn't ask him again.

"Jae, can we hope for Bloodfyre to be more friendly next time?" Egg asked, smiling but asking that question. Jae's smiled disappeared and turned serious.

Jae looked to be thinking about an answer. "I don't think so. He doesn't really like other people," Jae responded quietly.

"Don't worry, Jae, is quite alright," Dany responded, trying to cheer him up and putting her hand on his shoulder, and that seemed to make him feel better.

"Jae, do you want to come with us tomorrow to meet my uncle and my cousins?" Egg asked, kindly looking at Jae.

Jae smiled at that and nodded his head. "Yes, that would be good," Jae responded happily.

Dany liked the idea, but she didn't want Princess Arianne anywhere close to Jaehaerys. Dany had heard from Rhaenys and had heard rumors that Arianne was very active in her sexual life. She was sleeping with every man in her way.

"Jae, can you sing again, show Aegon how someone should sing," Rhaenys said jokingly and glancing at Egg, who looked annoyed.

"Of course, Rhae," Jae responded kindly and warmly.

Jae cleared gets up and cleared his throat.

'Gentle Mother, font of mercy,

Save our sons from war, we pray.

Stay the swords and stay the arrows,

Let them know a better day.

Gentle Mother, the strength of women,

Help our daughters through this fray.

Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,

Teach us all a kinder way.

Gentle Mother, font of mercy,

Save our sons from war, we pray.

Stay the swords and stay the arrows,

Let them know a better day.

Gentle Mother, font of mercy,

Save our sons from war, we pray.

Stay the swords and stay the arrows,

Let them know a better day.

Gentle Mother, the strength of women,

Help our daughters through this fray.

Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,

Teach us all a kinder way.

Gentle Mother, font of mercy,

Save our sons from war, we pray.

Stay the swords and stay the arrows,

Let them know a better day.

Gentle Mother, font of mercy,

Save our sons from war, we pray.

Stay the swords and stay the arrows,

Let them know a better day.

Gentle Mother, the strength of women,

Help our daughters through this fray.

Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,

Teach us all a kinder way.

Gentle Mother, font of mercy,

Save our sons from war, we pray.

Stay the swords and stay the arrows,

Let them know a better day

'Gentle Mother, font of mercy,

Save our sons from war, we pray.

Stay the swords and stay the arrows,

Let them know a better day.

Gentle Mother, the strength of women,

Help our daughters through this fray.

Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,

Teach us all a kinder way.

Gentle Mother, font of mercy,

Save our sons from war, we pray.

Stay the swords and stay the arrows,

Let them know a better day.

Gentle Mother, font of mercy,

Save our sons from war, we pray.

Stay the swords and stay the arrows,

Let them know a better day.

Gentle Mother, the strength of women,

Help our daughters through this fray.

Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,

Teach us all a kinder way.

Gentle Mother, font of mercy,

Save our sons from war, we pray.

Stay the swords and stay the arrows,

Let them know a better day.

Gentle Mother, font of mercy,

Save our sons from war, we pray.

Stay the swords and stay the arrows,

Let them know a better day.

Gentle Mother, the strength of women,

Help our daughters through this fray.

Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,

Teach us all a kinder way.

Gentle Mother, font of mercy,

Save our sons from war, we pray.

Stay the swords and stay the arrows,

Let them know a better day'

Everyone started to clap, Dany was clapping as hard as possible, and Dany felt tears in her eyes, his voice was so beautiful, Rhaenys was crying and so was Aunt Elia.

"Now, I understand why Egg was never good at singing," Mother said playfully.

The door opens after a knock, and the servants bring cakes, pies, and cookies with honey, milk, and sweet juices of fruits from Essos.

"Go ahead, Jae, they're very delicious," Rhaenys said playfully, and Jae grabs a piece of the pie, and he looked to enjoy it very much. Dany knew Jae never had cakes or pies before.

They keep eating, and Jae eats two more slices of pies, and Dany noticed Rhaegar, Mother, and Aunt Elia weren't eating.

Jae looked to have enjoyed the pies.

"Dany, in which places of Westeros have you been?" Jae asked curiously as he took a slice of lemon cake.

Dany eats a cookie with honey and helps it down with milk.

She swallows and turns to Jae, "I have been in DragonStone, Starfall, Riverrun, Harrenhal, and Sunspear," Dany responded and liking the face Jae was making.

"You haven't been to Essos?" Jae asked, and Dany shook her head.

"Perhaps, one day, we can go there. It would be good to see Braavos," Jae suggested, and Dany nodded in agreement, and so did Rhaenys and Egg.

"Jae, why were you beyond the wall?" It was Rhaenys who asked. Jae turns to her.

"I needed to meet someone," Jae responded with a hint of seriousness.

"Was it really, as cold as they say, were there any giants or Mammoths, beyond the wall, or maybe the white walkers?" Egg asked playfully.

"I don't know, I wasn't that long beyond the wall, but I do believe there might be Mammoths beyond the wall, and maybe even Giants, and I didn’t see any White Walkers,” Jae responded and drank water from a glass.

"As, for cold, it was freezing. Thankfully Bloodfyre is very warm and helped me to be warm," Jae added kindly.

Dany was amazed by that. She had read about the lands beyond the wall, and to think there might be Giants surprised her.

"Perhaps, when my dragon is grown up, enough, I will visit every place in the world," Rhaenys said happily.

"Any place in particular?" Jae asked kindly.

"Lands of Always Winter, and Lands of Asshai," Rhaenys responded thoughtfully.

"I don't think any dragon can go to the lands of always winter, except The Others, and Asshai is not a place to go for fun," Jae responded thoughtfully.

“Have you ever been to Dragon Pit?”

Jae asked.

“No, none of us has been, I wanted to go there, but Muna didn’t let me,” Rhaenys responded, glancing at aunt Elia.

"Well, Jae, how is Winterfell, as a place?" Viserys asked, looking at Jae.

At the moment he asked, Jae's face darkened, "I don't want to talk about it," Jae responded quietly, and lowering his gaze.

"Come on, Jae?" Viserys asked again. Rhaegar was about to say to drop it when Jae slammed his hand on the table, and his eyes focused on Viserys, his eyes weren't Dark Grey anymore, but they were green like Wildfire.

"I Don't Want to Talk About It," Jae growled, and Bloodfyre was heard outside roar.

Everyone was dead silent, Rhaegar was looking in shock, and so was Aunt Elia and everyone. Dany was shocked, but then she saw Rhaenys, and she was looking at Jae horrified, "Jae," Rhaenys whispered, concerned, her lips trembling and looked ready to cry. Jae started to calm down and looks at everyone.

"I'm sorry," Jae said tearfully, and gets up and leaves the room in a hurry.

Rhaegar immediately gets up, and so does Elia and mother, following Jae behind, Rhaenys lowered her gaze, and tears were coming and rolling down her cheek.

"You really can't keep your mouth shut, uncle," Aegon said, angry, and got up to follow them behind, and so does Dany.

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

Jae was walking away, and Rhaegar knew he wasn't going to his room.

"Jae, stop," Elia shouted, her voice filled with sadness, and Jae stopped but keeping his head down, and Rhaegar reached him and hugs him tightly.

Jae was crying. "Is alright, Jae, nothing happened," Rhaegar whispered to his face.

His eyes were dark grey again, and he looked sorrowful and scared. Rhaegar hugs him again, and he cries on his shoulder. Elia slowly walks closer and kisses his head.

"Everything is alright, Jae," she whispered.

They stay like that for long minutes, and Dany, Egg, Viaerys and Rhaenys came concerned for Jae.

"Is he alright?" Rhaenys asked first, her voice trembling, full of fear.

Elia turns to them and nods her head. Rhaegar slowly pulls away and looks at his face again.

His face was filled with sadness, “Is alright, Jae,” Rhaegar quietly whispered, but Jae shook his head in disagreement.

“Yes, it is,” Rhaegar responded and kissed his cheek.

Rhaegar puts him in his arms and carries him back to his bed-chamber.

They reached the chamber, and Rhaegar slowly puts Jae back to his bed. And joins him, and so does Elia. Rhaegar and Elia kiss head, and Jae seemed relaxed but was dead silent and kept his eyes closed.

“I love you, Jae,” Rhaegar quietly whispered.

“I Love You too, Jae,” Elia whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaehaerys talks with Shiera and Bloodraven.  
> Dacey Mormont meets Jae.  
> And Arya finally talks with Jaehaerys.  
> Aegon, Dany and Rhaenys meet The Martells with Jaehaerys.  
> Rhaegar talks with Elia and Rhaella about Jaehaerys.  
> Margaerys talks with Olenna about Jaehaerys.  
> A Blackfyre gets an unexpected gift and a dragon calls to Rhaenys.


	26. Blood of The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake talks with Shiera about The Raven  
> Dacey meets Jae and Arya talks with Jaehaerys.  
> Rhaenys feels a connection with her dragon egg and talks with Jae and Dany about the future.  
> Rhaegar talks with Elia and Rhaella about Jaehaerys.  
> Margaery talks with Olenna about Jaehaerys.  
> Jae meets house Martell, and A Blackfyre gets a gift.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

_' Jaehaerys didn't know where he was, there wasn't much light in the room, the room was small, Jae could see a bed and table close to the fireplace, but there was no fire. Jae never remembered to have been here. It was a room he never saw before, the room's walls were covered in gold, or at least that's what Jae thought it was. The goblets around the table looked to be made of gold; the carpets lying on the floor looked very expensive. But it was freezing. Even colder than in Winterfell._

_"My prince," he hears a woman's voice whisper. Jaehaerys turns around and sees a woman sitting in a chair. Her face was covered in shadows, and Jaehaerys couldn't see her face. Jaehaerys sees her gets up and slowly walks towards him. The little light coming from the window close to Jaehaerys reveals her face slowly._

_It was Shiera, and she looked the same as she did in all the other dreams, her eyes different, one was bright green and the other one dark blue, it felt like they were looking at his very soul. She was wearing a silver dress, and her silver hair was lovely._

_She was wearing a thin silver dress, which wasn't hiding much from her body, and she was smiling at him._

_Jaehaerys took a deep breath. "You are Shiera Seastar?" Jaehaerys asked quietly and looking at with wary._

_She grinned at him. "Yes," she responded kindly._

_"Why am I here?" Jaehaerys asked quietly and looking around the room._

_"Because I wanted you to be here. Brynden has given you huge responsibility," Shiera responded, and Jaehaerys's eyes go to her._

_"What do you mean? What responsibility?" Jaehaerys asked, confused, and not trusting her._

_"The responsibility for the future and you're not ready yet for that," Shiera responded with a hint of sadness and walked closer to Jaehaerys._

_She was only one step away from him. And Jaehaerys could feel her cold breath on his face._

_"How do you know Uncle Brynden?" Jaehaerys asked seriously and taking a step back from her._

_"I knew Brynden well, and we were close before. I still think about him sometimes, while I'm locked here," Shiera finished with a hint of anger and gritting her teeth._

_She starts walking to his left and slowly walking around him._

_"Where are you locked?" Jaehaerys asked, not looking at her._

_"Is not the right time for you to know, right now, you need to grow up, and soon you should meet her, she will lead you, and one advice," she said and stopped walking, and leaned very close to his face. "Don't trust The Raven," Shiera whispered in his ear, and everything went dark.’_

Jae opened his eyes, and he was feeling cold. Jae feels two warm bodies close to him. Jae looks at his left and right and sees his father and Elia sleeping with him. Both of them were turned in his direction. Jae felt strange having them here, but he felt happy too, and he felt warm. Jae still hated himself for losing control, and he wasn't supposed to lose control.

_I should control myself,_ Jae thought angrily. And still very angry about it.

Jae had felt the fire in his eyes and chest again.

Jae knew he should have better control of Bloodfyre. Or maybe he was the one who didn't have control.

When Bloodfyre roared, Jae knew that was a threatening roar, and he made a Threat Roar to his family when he lost control, which scared Jae. This was his family. He would never want to hurt them. Why did that happen?

When he walked away, he just wanted to disappear somewhere. But his father returned him, and Jae knew he did the right thing by staying.

Jae then remembered his dream. Shiera told him not to trust The Raven.

_Why?_ Jae asked himself and not knowing if he should trust her words. Jae didn't know her. _Uncle Brynden saved my life, and I own my life to him,_ Jae thought.

Jae slowly gets up from his bed and carefully to not wake his father and Elia. Jae slowly walks to the fireplace, and the fire was burning hot. Jae looks at the fire and feeling the warmth.

Jae closed his eyes, searching for Winter. Jae found her, close to the castle's walls, eating in a deer. Jae then found Bloodfyre in the forest, a bit far from Harrenhal. He was resting and looking at Harrenhal.

"Bloodfyre, why did you roar?" Jae asked angrily and trying to sound strong.

**_"You were angry with these people," Bloodfyre responded._ **

"They're my family, it doesn't matter, they should never be harmed," Jae growled back.

_**"Very Well," Bloodfyre responded.** _

Jaehaerys didn't feel more relaxed, and his mind went back to Shiera. He couldn't understand why she said that he couldn't trust The Raven.

Jae now remembered that he hadn't seen Uncle Brynden since he visited him beyond the wall.

_Maybe I should see him again, beyond the wall,_ Jae thought, and his mind went back to last night.

To say he was happy when his father told him that Summerhall would be his keep was an understatement. Jae was sure that was too much for him. But Father reassured him that he deserved that. Then everything went downhill when uncle Viserys asked about Winterfell. Just talking about that dammed place reminded him of the cold nights and when he would be hungry and begging for mother.

Jae hated himself for losing control. My family needs me to protect them, I should be able to control him better, my family needs me, and I won't disappoint them, Jaehaerys thought angrily and feeling sad and guilty.

Jae turns his eyes to his father and Elia sleeping in his bed. They were sleeping peacefully.

In the beginning, Jae was half-convinced that his family would turn out to be like House Stark. But the more he used warging to see what kind of people they were. The more he was convinced that there should be a reason his mother loved his father and that his father was a kind man.

His father loved him, and he has loved his mother, and that made Jaehaerys happy. Jae could see that Elia loved him too, much to his surprise.

And Rhaenys took care of him as a big sister should, and Aegon is a good brother, Dany is like a little sister to him, and grandmother is how he thoughts grandmothers were, kind and loving.

And uncle Viserys, Jae wasn't sure what to think of him. Jae has barely spent time with him.

_I will not lose my control with my family again,_ Jae swore. And then started thinking about Uncle Brynden.

 _I should talk with Uncle Brynden again._ Jae thought.

But now Jae wanted to talk with Arya. He wanted Arya to understand what her father has done and why he did it.

Jae walked slowly to the door and noticed that it was morning when he saw the light coming from the window.

Jae opens the door slowly and finds three kings guard staying guard.

Jae opens the whole door, and all three of them turn to him. It was Ser Arthur, Ser Barristan and Ser Oswell.

"Good morning, Your grace," Ser Arthur said respectfully and glanced at Father and Elia as they were sleeping.

"Good morning, Ser Arthur, Ser Barristan, and Ser Oswell," Jae greeted them with a tired voice and walked outside.

"Where are you going, your grace?" Ser Barristan asked.

Jae turns to him. "I want to be outside," Jaehaerys responded with respect for the lord commander. And started walking away.

As he started walking away, Jae hears footsteps behind. Jae knew Ser Arthur was following him. Jae turns to him.

"Ser Arthur, I don't want you to follow me. I need some time alone," Jae said with authority. Arthur looked ready to protest, but Jae raised his hand to silence him.

"No, I want to be alone. Winter will be with me," Jae said seriously and almost like an order, and leaving no place for arguments. Arthur sighed in defeat. And takes a deep breath.

"Very well, but don't take long, and don't go in the woods," Arthur responded respectfully but not agreeing with him going alone, and Jae nodded in understanding.

Jae was outside, walking where The North tents were. Winter was following him, and Jae felt better with her around.

Jae noticed the glares some soldiers or lords gave at him, and it made him feel uneasy. He hated all this attention.

Jae reached The North tents and hoped Arya would want to talk to him.

The soldiers guarding gave him hard looks. "What do you want? Your grace?" The soldier asked with a hint of fear and looking at him with anger too. Winter seemed to have noticed that because she started growling and looked ready to tear him apart.

"I need to talk with my cousins," Jae answered with authority in his voice, and looking at them and telling them with a look to move out of the way.

The soldiers look at each other, then they move out of the way, and Jae walks inside. After a minute of walking, he sees Arya sparring with Lady Dacey outside. A bit far from Stark's tent, to not bother them.

Jae walked towards them and noticed some men stopped doing their jobs and turned to look at him. Everyone knew who he was, and having Winter with him made sure of that.

Jae sees as Arya tries to swing at Lady Dacey's legs, but she grabs her wooden sword and puts it close to Arya's neck.

"Good, Arya, but long swords are not good for you, even if they are made of wood. You need a shorter sword, and that weighs less than long swords," Lady Dacey suggested, smiling at Arya.

She nodded her head in understanding, and Jae walks forward. Lady Dacey sees him first while Arya puts her wooden sword back to the rack where all the sparring swords were.

"Your grace," Lady Dacey greeted him with respect and bowed her head. Jae still wasn't used to calling him, your grace.

Hearing that, Arya turns around quickly and sees him. Her eyes meet his dark grey eyes. She starts showing anger and sadness in her eyes. Jae could see, tears were already in her eyes.

"Arya, can we talk?" Jae asked kindly. Arya quickly turned her head away, not to see her cry. Lady Dacey turns to Arya and tries to confront her, she puts her hand on Arya's shoulder, but she quickly shook it away and walks away, not caring about them.

Jae sighed sadly and turned to Lady Dacey.

"She will eventually talk to you," Lady Dacey said kindly and turns to him.

"Perhaps, I just wanted to meet her again. She was the only one, who saw me as equal," Jae responded sadly and turning to leave, but Lady Dacey calls him. "Your grace, can we talk?" She asked softly.

Jae turns to her and nods his head in agreement. She started walking to her tent, and Jae follows her along with Winter.

They enter the tent, and it was quite large, and beds made of bear furs in the ground.

Lady Dacey walks to a chair and puts it next to him, and she sits in a second chair, which had the symbol of the bear of House Mormont in the center.

She makes a sign with her hand for him to sit in the chair. Jae sits on the chair, and Winter stands next to him. Lady Dacey glance at Winter before turning her eyes again to him. Jae could see from her body and face that she wasn't afraid of Winter and wasn't feeling uncomfortable or anxious.

"What can I do for you, Lady Dacey?" Jae asked kindly. She offers him a glass of wine and crosses her legs.

"If you can, I want to know anything you can tell me about Lord Stark's treatment, to you?" She asked softly.

Jae didn't want to talk about that time, when he was alone in his room, cold and starving like he was the worst criminal, where everyone would look at him with disgust, and everyone calls him a bastard.

Back then, he wished he would have died, and perhaps he would have if it wasn't for Uncle Brynden teaching him how to warg.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jae responded quietly and with a hint of anger.

Lady Dacey showed sympathy in her eyes and nodded her head in understanding.

"I understand. If I were you, I wouldn't want to talk about it either," Lady Dacey responded with sympathy in her tone and took a sip from her glass of wine.

Jae drank a little, but still, it tasted horrible to him.

"How did you find out who your parents are, your grace?" Lady Dacey asked.

Jae looks at her eyes, "My uncle, at the wall, told me who I was. If it were for Lord Stark, I would never know," Jae responded with a hint of anger in his tone.

Lady Dacey looked to be thinking about what he said, and she took another sip from the wine.

"You can talk to Lord Howland if you want to know more," Jae suggested and took another sip from the wine.

"I went to him, he told me, quiet, horrible things, but I wanted to know from you," she responded quietly.

"I appreciate what you told me, and know this, your grace, House Mormont is always with you, The North Remembers," She said proudly and with respect in her tone.

Jae smiled and appreciated it. _At least not everyone from the North is like Lord Stark,_ Jae thought bitterly and thinking that maybe he should leave now. Arya didn't want to talk with him. What was the point of trying to force her to speak?

"If you want, I can tell Arya to come here, your grace," Lady Dacey asked kindly.

Jae thought about it. The Joust will be soon. After that, everyone will return home, and Lady Whore will die quickly after The Joust, so Arya will want to talk to me even less Jae thought.

"Very well," Jae responded, and Lady Dacey quickly gets up and walks outside the tent.

Jae feels Winter touching his right hand with her head. She looks at him, and Jae starts petting her head. "How are you, good girl? Jae asked happily, and she started licking his fingers. "Perhaps we can go hunting together today," Jae said, smiling and touching her head. And she looked to agree with what he said.

Jae then hears the sounds of footsteps from behind. He looks back and sees Lady Dacey coming inside followed, by the dark hairs of Arya.

Jae gets up and looks at Arya, who was looking at the ground and holding Lady Dacey's hand tightly.

Jae was about to speak when Arya talks first. "Your grace," she greeted him quietly and with a tone like she was talking to a person she didn't know and didn't care to know. Jae sighed sadly and walked closer.

"Arya, can we talk?" Jae asked quietly, and she was still holding Lady Dacey's hand. Dacey touches Arya slightly on the shoulder for her to speak.

Arya slowly nods her head and walks to the chair where Lady Dacey had sat.

Arya looks at Winter for a moment. Jae could swear he saw a little smile on her face, but she quickly removes it, and there was a frown on her face again, and then she looks at him, and Jae could see. She had cried.

Jae hears Lady Dacey walking away, leaving the tent.

"Arya is good to see you aga" Jae was interrupted by Arya.

"Were you happy?" Arya asked tearfully and slowly moving her gaze away from him.

Jaehaerys took a deep breath. "I was happy with you, only you," Jae responded quietly. Jae didn't want to talk about it, but he still wanted her to understand what her father and mother did to him.

"Why? What do you mean? Why weren't you happy with father?" She asked with sadness in her voice and looking at him.

Jae felt angry for mentioning Lord Stark. His hands were closing tightly into a fist, and he took another deep breath.

"Arya, Your parents treated me like dirt. That's all I can say to you," Jae responded angrily and with a higher tone.

Arya's eyes widened from shock, and she slowly turns her head away and flinched.

She looked to be thinking about what Jae said. Jae noticed she was moving uncomfortably in her chair.

"But we are your family," Arya responded with a sad tone, trying to convince Jae, but more trying to convince herself.

Jae sighed sadly. "Arya, a family, is where your parents are, and where your brothers and sisters are, not your uncle and cousins," Jae responded angrily. To him, Arya was always a sister, but he wanted her to understand.

"I understand, father and mother mistreated you," she said quietly, and Jae left out a humorless chuckle.

"But you're taking away, father, you're back to your family, can't you forgive him? is there no way to save father from a mistake he made?" she begged with more sadness than Jae ever remember.

Jae felt his anger rising, and he was closing his fists very tightly. Jae knew Bloodfyre was feeling his anger, and that made Jae feel even angrier.

Looking at Arya now, Jae was feeling bad for her. She's a sister to him, but she needs to understand what her father has done. _And I can't just forgive him. No, Not after Everything._

"Arya, What your father did, was No Mistake," Jae growled and angry.

Arya noticed that and looking to wanting to leave the tent. She turns her eyes to his eyes.

"Why didn't you try to save father?" She asked again, but at that moment, Jae snapped.

"Do You Have ANY IDEA WHAT HE DID TO ME, WERE YOU THE ONE WHO STARVED, GoT PUNISHED, AND ASKED FOR MOTHER DURING NIGHTS ONLY TO KNOW SHE WOULD NEVER COME, AND THE DREAMS WERE ONLY DREAMS" Jaehaerys snapped at her with burning eyes. He felt his whole body was in flames.

Bloodfyre was heard outside release a thunderous roar.

Jae saw as Arya's eyes were widened, and she looked to shrink in her seat. She looked weary and afraid of him.

_**"Jaehaerys, let me help you," Bloodfyre said with seriousness and was flying closer to Harrenhal.** _

Jae shook that thought away after a second.

"Fly Away," Jae said with a strong tone to Bloodfyre, who started flying away.

Jaehaerys takes a deep breath, and gets up and walks away, followed by Winter. The tent suddenly opens, and Lady Dacey comes inside, followed by a huge man. Jae's hand goes to the hilt of 'Dark Sister,' ready to fight if it came to that.

"Your grace, are you alright?" The man asked, concerned, and Jae noticed he was looking at his face, almost like studying him.

"I'm fine, lord?" Jae asked, and the lord was confused for a moment, then he moved his gaze away from his face. "Lord Jon Umber, or you can call me GreatJon," Lord Umber responded kindly, and looking at him with a sad smile. Jae didn't say anything and just walks away, and not caring about the glances the man was sending him. Jae noticed Lady Dacey went to check on Arya. Stepping outside, he saw many people were looking up at Bloodfyre, who was flying very high in the sky. Jae knew Bloodfyre must have passed, much closer to Harrenhal, making everyone look at him and terrified of him.

Bloodfyre flies away, not being seen anymore.

And everyone seemed to relax. Jae walks towards the castle, followed by Winter. Who didn't like being around many people?

Jae sighed sadly and feeling bad for Arya, but he didn't regret the punishment he gave Lord Stark, not one bit.

**Arya Stark**

She was lying on her bed. It has been some minutes since Jon left, but to Arya felt like hours. She had been silent since Jon screamed at her. Her mind has been racing, her mind remembering what Jon told her about her father. Every single word and she just couldn't get it out of her head.

Arya understood that her father should not have stolen Jon from his father, but why to take away her father forever. She didn't want to lose her father, her mother would be executed for treason, and her father will spend the rest of his life away from them. Arya wanted him here and hoped that there was a way to save father from that fate. But Jon wasn't helping her, and after what he told her today. Arya understood he would never allow her father.

Arya felt very bad about her mother, but after what she said in front of everyone about Jon. Arya was still shocked and still couldn't comprehend that.

Her mind kept repeating the words Jon told her. _Did the father truly let Jon suffer?_ Arya asked herself, and she was sure that was the truth. Jon would never lie to her.

_Of course, he suffered. If he was truly happy, he wouldn't spend most of the time in Wolfswood and then disappear for two weeks,_ Arya thought with tears in her eyes.

_Why take him away from his family then?_ Arya asked herself, and blaming her father for that stupidity.

_I love your father and mother, but I don't know what to do._

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

She woke up early. She had barely slept last night. When Jae fall asleep, her mother told her to go to sleep in her room, but she wanted to stay close to Jae to make sure he would be fine. She had argued with her mother, but in the end, she returned to her bed-chamber, she hasn't seen her brother in a dream again, but she had heard a voice calling her in her dreams. It was a deep voice. And sounded strong. And close to her.

When she woke up, she looked at her dragon egg in the fireplace and felt like is calling to her, but she shook that thought away and dressed up quickly, and went to the door, she opened the door, and Ser Jaime was guarding the entrance.

"Good morning, Princess Rhaenys," Jaime said, smiling.

"Good morning, Ser Jaime," she greeted him, with a sad smile, and started making her way to Jae's bed-chamber.

Then she heard Bloodfyre roar outside. She knew that meant that Jae was either in danger or was angry. She started running outside and found Jaehaerys walking towards the door, followed by Winter. Ser Jaime was behind Rhaenys. Looking at Jae now. He looked relaxed, but looking at his eyes, they were Dark Grey, but Rhaenys understood he was angry.

His eyes go to her, and he gives her a sad smile. "Good morning, Rhae," he greeted her and looked at Ser Jaime. "Good morning, Ser Jaime," Jae added and walked towards her to get inside the castle.

"Everything alright, Jae?" She asked, concerned. Jae nodded his head and went inside.

Now they were eating together in their royal room. After walking inside, it didn't take long, and father and mother came asking. Everyone in Harrenhal had heard the roar of Bloodfyre, who sounded angry.

Jae told them that everything was alright and said to them that he needed to meet House Stark. Saying that, and Rhaenys was angry at them. Father told him not to go again and asked why he was alone while glancing at Ser Arthur with an angry look.

Jae had noticed that look and told him that he wanted to be alone, not Arthur's fault.

Aegon had quickly left the dinner. After greeting Jae, he ate his food and left, saying that he needed to meet a boring flower.

Rhaenys was eating boiled meat, and glancing at Jae was eating bread with honey and not touching the cooked meat. Aegon wasn't here. He had a meeting with Lady Margaery, to drink tea, and mostly to talk with her. Rhaenys knew Aegon didn't like to spend time with Lady Margaery, but since he was betrothed to her, it was his duty to spend time with her.

Dany was glancing at Jae sometimes, and he was very withdrawn today. And Rhaenys understood why.

"Jae, do you want to come to meet my uncle and cousins?" Rhaenys asked, not sure if he still wanted to come. Jae turned to her and gave her a warm smile.

"Yes, Rhae, is Egg coming?" Jae responded, and that made Rhaenys feel better.

"Yes, we can talk until Egg comes back," Rhaenys responded, smiling. She sees happiness in his eyes, and that made Rhaenys happy.

She, Dany, and Jae were making their way to her bed-chamber. Rhaenys wanted to tell Jae about the dragon egg and the voice in her dream.

They reached her bed-chamber, and she looks at the red dragon egg, it looked the same, but Rhaenys started feeling something again. It felt like the egg was calling her and making her feel better.

_I'm Blood of the Dragon,_ she said to herself, walked to the dragon egg. And Jae was right behind her, and so was Dany.

"How do you feel, Rhaenys?" Jaehaerys asked quietly.

"I feel like the egg is calling me. It makes me feel braver and better," Rhaenys responded, trying to describe her feeling.

It was still a strange feeling to Rhaenys. Jae seemed to understand what she meant. Dany looked to want to say something.

"Dany, have you felt anything from your dragon egg?" Jae asked, turning his head to her.

"I felt it warm in my hand, and it doesn't burn my hand, despite being in the fireplace, and I feel something, like a fire in my hands, a fire that doesn't burn, and that makes me feel," she responded quietly.

Rhaenys grabs the dragon egg. It looked gorgeous, looking at it from closer. The surface of the shell was covered with tiny scales, and as she turned the egg between her fingers, they shimmered like polished metal in the light of the setting sun. Rhaenys understood why one frozen dragon egg was worth a treasure. Even as frozen, they were gorgeous to look at.

"Jae, where will we keep our dragons? How will we keep them away from people?" Dany asked, looking at Jae. That reminded Rhaenys that She, Aegon, uncle Viserys and Dany would need to keep them somewhere. They will be able to keep them inside their rooms for the first three months or maybe even less, but after that, they will need to keep them somewhere.

"Will we be forced to lock our dragons?" Rhaenys asked, concerned, and glancing at both Jae and Dany.

"Will Rhaegar rebuild, The Dragon's Pit?" Dany asked, not liking the idea of locking the dragons away.

"No, A dragon is not a slave. We lost them because we locked them away. The dragon will listen to their riders, and they won't hurt people," Jae responded quickly, determined, and with a firm tone.

"We don't want another 'The Storming of the Dragon Pit' to happen," Jae added with a hint of anger.

Rhaenys had read many times about Storming of The Dragon Pit when she was little, and even when she grows up, she read it in different books.

She knew that The storming of the Dragonpit took place during the riot of King's Landing during the Dance of the Dragons. During the riots, a crazed mob, urged on by the Shepherd's rantings, forced their way into the Dragonpit atop the Hill of Rhaenys and slew the four dragons housed within, as well as the dragon Syrax, who was loosed above the city.

At the time of the storming of the Dragonpit, four dragons were housed within: Shrykos, unclaimed since the death of Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen; Morghul, the dragon of Princess Jaehaera Targaryen; Tyraxes, the dragon ridden by Prince Joffrey Velaryon; and Dreamfyre, unclaimed since Queen Helaena Targaryen's death.

The fearful citizens of King's Landing broke out in a riot the night following Queen Helaena Targaryen's suicide. During the first night of these riots, the mobs plundered and killed all over the city, hacked the River Gate to pieces, and killed Ser Luthor Largent and his five hundred gold cloaks on Cobbler's Square when they arrived to arrest the Shepherd. The Shepherd himself fled the gold cloaks.

Although most of the mobs fled at dawn, they returned in greater numbers the following night, dubbed the Last Day by Munkun. The Shepherd appeared once again at Cobbler's Square to preach against the large crowd which had formed on the square. The people feared the arrival of King Aegon II Targaryen's dragons and army, but the Shepherd told his "lambs" that everyone would burn when the dragons arrived and that prayers would not be able to stay the wroth of the Stranger. Instead, the Shepherd claimed that the only way the city would be able to achieve salvation was by killing the dragons in the Dragonpit.

Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen and her sons, Joffrey Velaryon and Aegon Targaryen, looked on with their loyalists from atop the roof of Maegor's Holdfast. Although Rhaenyra had sent riders to Ser Balon Byrch at the Old Gate and Ser Garth the Harelip at the Dragon Gate to seize the Shepherd, disperse his followers, and protect the dragons, they did not know whether the riders had been able to reach their destinations. Prince Joffrey wished to ride forth to protect the dragons, but Rhaenyra refused to allow it, insisting that they would need every man to defend Aegon's High Hill after the Hill of Rhaenys fell. Joffrey, fearing his own dragon, Tyraxes, would be killed, slipped away to the yard and loosed his mother's dragon Syrax. Mounted on Syrax's back, the prince flew out over the city. Whether it was his intent to fly the dragon into battle or to fly to the Dragonpit to fetch his own dragon, Tyraxes, and perhaps the other dragons as well, is unknown.

Fearful, Rhaenyra ordered men to return her son to the castle. Ser Medrick Manderly, Ser Loreth Lansdale, and Ser Harrold Darke, Ser Harmon of the Reeds, Ser Gyles Yronwood, Ser Willam Royce, Ser Glendon Goode, six squires, eight gold cloaks, and twenty men-at-arms rode forth from the Red Keep and fought their way through the city in an attempt to reach the prince. Joffrey, however, was unable to remain on Syrax's back once they were high in the air, and slid from her back two hundred feet above Flea Bottom and plunged to his death. The Seven Who Rode came upon his body as the mob was cutting it to pieces and managed to reclaim every part of his except for a foot.

The City Watch marched forth from their barracks at the Dragon Gate to defend the Hill of Rhaenys but could not halt the mob. Less than fifty Dragonkeepers stood guard the second night of the riots. Still, although they defended the Dragonpit to the best of their abilities, the mobs eventually smashed through the doors of the Dragonpit's lesser entrances, made of oak and iron, by using crude rams and axes. Others climbed in through windows. During the battle, all Dragonkeepers were slaughtered.

Inside, the four dragons had been awakened, roused, and angered by the sounds of the attack. Unable to fly away, as they had been chained, the four dragons fought with their horns, claws, and teeth. They let loose their dragonflame and transformed the Dragonpit into a fiery inferno. The first dragon to die was Shrykos, who was slain by Hobb the Hewer. Hobb leapt onto her neck and drove his axe down into the dragon's skull. It took seven blows, according to Septon Eustace. Next died Morghul, slain by the Burning Knight, who rushed into the dragon's flame and stabbed him repeatedly in the eye with his spear as he burned to his own death. Tyraxes burned those who rushed at him from his lair, until the front entrance of his lair was completely blocked with corpses. However, after the Shepherd instructed his followers to break through the back door of the dragon's lair, the dragon became entangled in his own chains and was slain by the mob. His membranes were afterward sliced from his wings and torn into strips, so dragonskin cloaks could be fashioned from them. Dreamfyre was able to break free from her remaining bonds. She took wing, circled the cavernous interior of the dome, and swooped down to attack the men below. She slew more men than the other three dragons combined. Archers and crossbowmen loosed arrows and quarrels at the her, and whenever she landed, men swarmed her to attack, driving her back into the air. Eventually, one of her eyes was nicked by a crossbow bolt. Half-blind and maddened, Dreamfyre flew into the Dragonpit's great dome above, which cracked on impact. Half of it came tumbling down, crushing her and the dragonslayers under tons of broken stone and rubble.

No one knows how many people died that night; hundreds, possibly even thousands, with many more having been injured.

Thinking about it, Rhaenys was reminded that dragons were never easy to control.

Sometimes she still couldn't believe how a giant dragon can be controlled.

"You're right, but how do you know that we can control our dragons?" Rhaenys asked, slightly concerned.

"Dragons can't be controlled, but a dragon is easier to ride and will listen to your commands if he knows you since he was a little dragon. It is harder to try to ride a grown dragon," Jae responded, looking at the dragon egg in her hands.

Rhaenys agreed to that, but she wondered if her dragon will talk to her, like how Jae says that Bloodfyre speaks to him.

Rhaenys puts the egg back to the fireplace and turns to Jae.

"Do you think 'The Storming of The Dragon Pit' happened differently?" Dany asked to their surprise. Jae turns to her.

"What do you mean?" Jae asked her, intrigued.

"I mean, I have read about that in books, sometimes with Rhaenys, sometimes I find it hard to believe that a crazy mob killed four dragons," Dany responded, looking at Jae.

Rhaenys thought about it but wasn't sure herself. _Our ancestors made the mistake of locking them away,_ Rhaenys thought, and sure that was the reason why the four dragons died that night.

"Maybe Dany, maybe someone made sure that the dragons would die that night, but we can't look into the past and find answers," Jae responded thoughtfully.

"Have you ever had dreams about dragons, when. . . " Dany stopped her question when Rhaenys shots her a deadly glare.

Jae notices that, and to her surprise, he smiles at Dany.

"I had, I dreamed of a white dragon, and sometimes I still do," Jae responded, surprising both her and Dany.

Rhaenys didn't know anything about a white dragon.

"That dragon does exist, Bloodfyre told me, that she's beyond the wall right now," Jaehaerys responded softly.

"There's another Full Grown Dragon," Rhaenys almost shouted at Jae. She didn't expect this. Another dragon-like Bloodfyre.

Jae turns to her, "Yes, when me and Bloodfyre came to Harrenhal, Bloodfyre told me that he felt another dragon around Storm's End, and then the dragon flew beyond the wall," Jae responded and moves a chair close to the fireplace and sits.

Dany and Rhaenys sit close to him, and Rhaenys fills a glass with wine for both of them. Dany, despite being little, liked the wine, while Jae didn't look to enjoy it yet.

"Have you tried to get close to the dragon?" Rhaenys asked softly.

Jae shook his head. "No, she doesn't want us close, at least not yet," Jae responded.

"Do you think any of us can be her rider?" Dany asked, looking at Jae.

"I don't know, but from my dreams, I think the white dragon is an ice dragon," Jae responded, and Rhaenys almost dropped the glass with wine in the ground.

"Ice Dragon! I thought they were myths," Dany responded, almost like shouting at Jae.

Rhaenys thought the same. There was never any book to confirm that the ice dragons ever existed.

"How do you know?" Rhaenys asked, interested.

"In my dreams, the dragon breaths cold fire at me, and he always stays in places covered with snow," Jae responded thoughtfully.

If it were someone else, Rhaenys would think that they had gone mad, but she trusted Jae.

"I think she might be an ice dragon," Rhaenys responded in agreement and with a little smile.

"That would be something to see," Dany added to Rhaenys's response.

Talking about his dream reminded Rhaenys about her dream, of Jae ordering Bloodfyre to burn her alive.

She didn't want to tell Jae about the dream. In her mind, that was all a dream and nothing else, but so were her dreams of Jaehaerys sleeping alone in a cold bed when he was a child.

Rhaenys understood her dreams were like warnings, just like Daenys The Dreamer.

Rhaenys shook that thought away. _If I tell him, he might decide to go away from us, from me. He might think that I see him as some kind of monster. No, he will be able to control Bloodfyre_ Rhaenys thought determined.

Rhaenys felt sad, and she thought she would cry. When she feels a hand on her shoulder, Rhaenys escapes her thoughts to see Jae softly touching her shoulder.

"You alright, Rhaenys?" Jae asked concerned, Rhaenys noticed Dany was also worried for her. She took a deep breath. "I'm fine, just thought about something," She responded and moving away from the sadness in her face and trying to change to happiness.

Jae didn't look convinced but didn't ask more questions. Dany looked ready to ask again, but Rhaenys raised her hand.

"I'm fine, Dany, just thought about something unimportant," Rhaenys responded, trying to sound convincing.

"Let's go outside. I'm sure Egg will join us soon," Jae suggested, and Rhaenys agreed to that.

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

When he woke up, by the thunderous roar of Bloodfyre, he quickly looked to his left and didn't see Jae with them. At that moment, he felt like his heart had stopped. He and Elia promptly dressed up and opened the door. And found Ser Barristan, Ser Oswell, and Ser Barristan, guarding the entrance, but they looked concerned and wary.

"Where's Jae?" Elia asked, almost like shouting at them.

"Your grace, he went outside," Ser Arthur responded, and looked to want to go outside. Rhaegar didn't wait. He went through the long corridor and found Jae talking with Rhaenys and Ser Jaime.

Rhaegar was relieved when he noticed that Jae was fine, and there was nothing to worry about.

At first, he was angry with Arthur because he thought he left him alone, but Jae responded that he wanted time alone.

After they eat, Rhaegar saw Jae was withdrawn and not talking that much to anyone, but Rhaenys made him smile.

Rhaegar decided to spend some time alone with Jae, and he wanted to talk to him more. But the damn duties as King made it hard.

Now he was in his solar, with his mother and Elia. Rhaenys, Jae, and Dany left to spend time together.

"Now, We need to talk about what happened last night," His mother said thoughtfully, looking at him, then turning to Elia.

"Viserys should not have talked with Jae about Winterfell when he knows very well how he was treated," Elia responded harshly and with a high tone.

His mother sighed deeply. "I know, and I talked to Viserys last night and told him to avoid that discussion. But why did Jae's eyes turned to green, like of his dragon," His mother responded seriously.

Rhaegar still remember the look Jae gave Viserys, he was furious, and Bloodfyre's roar. Rhaegar understood that the dragon responded to Jae's anger. Rhaegar had read that the dragon and the rider always shared a special bond. But changing eye color wasn't something he ever read that happened to the dragon riders.

Rhaegar didn't want to know what would happen if Jae lost control.

Rhaegar then remembered that maybe Uncle Aemon might know something.

"I don't know, but I think uncle Aemon, in Castle Black, might know something," Rhaegar responded, and his mother looked to agree, and so did Elia.

"After we return to Kings Landing, we can send Maester Aemon a letter to come to Kings Landing," Elia suggested, and Rhaegar nodded in agreement. Rhaegar looks at his mother, and she seemed to agree.

"Maybe we can find information about Jae's eyes changing color in books about dragons. There's a lot of books about dragons in Kings Landing," His mother suggested.

Rhaegar thought about it and was sure they would find information. They were many books in Kings Landing, and he hoped the books would explain what happened to Jae last night.

His mother cleared her throat, grabbing their attention. "Rhaegar, Elia, from now on, I don't want anyone to ask Jae about his time in Winterfell unless he talks himself," His mother stated seriously, and Rhaegar was in agreement, and so was Elia.

Rhaegar hoped there wouldn't be any war anytime soon. Varys informed them about the Golden Company making moves in Essos, and he hoped whoever was in charge of the Golden Company wouldn't try to start a war. Fighting in a fight was the last thing anyone needed, especially Jaehaerys.

"Rhaegar, have you thought what will we do about the dragons when they hatch?" His mother asked.

Rhaegar had thought about it, and locking them away was out of the table immediately. His family lost power because they locked them. He wouldn't let that happen again.

"If you think I will lock them away, then no, I'm never locking them," Rhaegar responded seriously. And his mother chuckled under her breath. "I would never if you suggested that, but are we going just to let them fly around," His mother asked.

"Yes, the dragons won't harm anyone, as long as no fool tries to," Elia responded with a high tone.

"As for the dragons, we can let them grow up in DragonStone," His mother suggested, looking at him, then turning to Elia.

That wasn't a bad idea. There was a lot of space in DragonStone, and it would be a good place for them to grow up. But that meant his children, Dany and Viserys, would need to go to DragonStone, every now and then.

"We will talk more about it later," Rhaegar said, tired.

His mother nodded in understanding and left the room, and Rhaegar drinks the whole goblet with wine.

"How are you, Rhaegar?" Elia asked, concerned, and walking closer to him, and sat on his lap, and spread her arms around his neck.

Rhaegar looks at her, "I'm worried for Jae, that's all," She looked to feel the same. And Rhaegar wished to take that feeling away from her.

"Jae will be fine. Trust me," she whispered and resting her forehead on his forehead.

"I trust you, Elia, and I trust our son," Rhaegar responded quietly and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I can't wait until we return in Kings Landing," Elia said softly. Rhaegar felt her warm breath in his face.

"Me too. I wish Jae will like it," Rhaegar responded playfully, and Elia chuckles.

"You know, Oberyn wanted Aegon to go to Dorne and stay there for some months, after three years," Elia said.

Rhaegar thought about it. If he goes there, then that will be a good time for Jae to meet the rest of his family Rhaegar thought and agreed.

"I agree, and it would be good if Jae goes too," Rhaegar suggested, and Elia nodded in agreement.

"As long as your brother doesn't take them in his famous brothels," Rhaegar said with a sly smile. Elia hit his shoulder and gives him a kind smile.

"Don't worry, my brother will not dare," she responded and kissed his lips.

**Cersei Lannister**

_No no no no no no, you whore you Dog Whore, he was mine, I should have been his second wife, not you, and now your wolf spawn ruins my life and the lives of my children_ Cersei was screaming inside. She spends so many years married to that fish, to endure his poor cock, how many times she had to imagine that it was Rhaegar or Jaime fucking her sex, just for everything to be taken away from her and her children. And that by the wolf spawn of Lyanna Dog Whore.

She took everything from me again. Cersei screamed at herself.

After the meeting had ended, she had rushed to her father's solar, and she knew her father would not let this slide. _We are Lions, and everyone is beneath us,_ Cersei thought proudly for herself.

_' She stormed inside his solar, the doors hit the wall so hard, Cersei thought they would fall in the ground at any moment._

_She glared at her father, who was looking at her like she had grown a second head. To her surprise, he looked calm, but Cersei could see he was furious._

_"You won't let this slide, won't you?" Cersei almost screamed at him. Her father's gaze turned deadly serious. And she shut her mouth and slowly sits in the chair, in front of her father._

_After sitting, he glances at her with disappointment. The same way he looks at the dwarf._

_"You said you had that fool on your fingers, and now he sends assassins to a prince of the realm. Why didn't you try to stop him," her father said, disappointed with a judging look and looking at her furious._

_Cersei could barely find the words, "I . . . He thought he was just some worthless bastard . . . like he actually is," Cersei added at the end, but that looked to have made her father more furious._

_"I didn't know, he didn't tell me, he was doing that," Cersei answered, her voice low, almost like a whisper._

_Her father slowly shook his head in disappointment, and continues writing a letter, and acts like she wasn't even there._

_"What will we do about this new Wolfspawn?" She growled the last part, and her father stops, and his eyes like swords look at her._

_"Your children still can be useful. The king knows marrying to your family will give him the Westerlands," her father responded calmly._

_Cersei realized what he was implying. She quickly shook her head in disagreement._

_"No, I won't marry my only daughter to a savage of the north," She growled back._

_No, she deserves far better, not some northern Bastard._

_Her father looked at her like she had grown a third head._

_"If the king accepts, I will drag your daughter to the capital if I have to," Her father said with authority._

_No, this is no good. "Why can't we just poison that little dog?" She asked, furious that her father wasn't willing to do what needed to be done._

_Without that Wolfspawn, they're nothing. The dragon will most likely fly away after the dog is dead._

_His father sighed profoundly and got up and puts his hands on the desk._

_"That is foolish, we need to find a way to make the prince against his family, and even if we don't, your grandchildren as dragon lords can easily take that throne," her father said quietly, with a deep voice that sends shivers in her skin._

_Cersei avoided his gaze and nodded her head in agreement. "Good, now Leave. I have a letter to send," her father ordered. She slowly gets up and leaves the room without saying anything else. '_

Now she was looking at her little Joffrey. Riverrun belonged to him. The seven kingdoms belong to him. She would make sure that Wolfspawn would die for what he did.

_I need Jaime right now, he’s always with me._

**Margaery Tyrell**

She made her way to her grandmother's solar, and after she spended some time with Prince Aegon.

To her, he was an interesting man, she could see he was smart, and she liked that he didn't talk only about himself but let her talk and things that she liked. But still, he wasn't the prince with the dragon but was Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen.

When she had heard the thunderous roar of the dragon in the hall, she was afraid, and she half expected that the prince would throw the dragon at them.

When her grandmother told her to try and get to know the new prince, she immediately accepted. The dragon was a huge asset that they couldn't let it split from their hands.

When she met prince Jaehaerys when she was with Loras, she couldn't help but notice he was incredibly handsome. Prince Aegon was beautiful as well, but Prince Jaehaerys was pretty, and the harsh face made him look more serious and manly.

But one thing she noticed was the cold looks Prince Jaehaerys was sending them, she had tried to glance at him and trying to start a conversation, but he didn't look to care. The glances she sends at him only looked to have made him not like her even more.

But the more she looked at him, the more Margaery noticed how Princess Rhaenys was looking at Prince Jaehaerys.

 _I'm sorry to break it to you, but The King has stopped the marriage between brothers and sisters, and if he does allow that, the faith will never let him,_ Margaery thought.

But then she was reminded of the dragon and how Prince Jaehaerys threatened Tywin Lannister of all people in front of everyone. He showed that he cared for his family and would probably go as far as needed to ensure that they're safe.

She saw the two loyal soldiers of her grandmother, standing by her door. They didn't say anything to her, and she just opened the door and walked inside.

Stepping inside, she saw her grandmother, turning to her and looking at her, waiting for her to speak.

"So?" Her grandmother asked with a sharp tone. Margaery walks to the chair in front of her desk.

"Well, I can't really say that much, grandmother," Margaerys responded, and her grandmother looked at her as she was the stupidest person in Westeros.

"What do you mean? Did you not see him yesterday?" She asked with a bored tone.

"I saw him, but I didn't really talk to him that much, or at all. Prince Jaehaerys introduced himself to Loras and me, and that's all he talked with me," She responded.

Her grandmother sighed deeply. "I expected something more, but did you notice anything about the new prince, . . . perhaps he just doesn't like girls," her grandmother added at the end. But Margaerys quickly shook her head in disagreement.

"No, he's not like that, he likes girls, but maybe he likes someone else already," Margaery responded, and her grandmother looks at her intrigued.

She raises her eyebrow. "Who that might be?" Her grandmother asked with a curious tone.

"I don't know, I didn't notice him looking at any girl that way, but I think Princess Rhaenys might be interested in him," she responded quietly.

Her grandmother looked to be thinking about what she said, and her finger started hitting the desk.

"Well, we will soon find out if there's anything between them, and next time try to talk more to him, and remember no one should understand it," Her grandmother said seriously.

**Robb Stark**

He was sparring with Lord Jon Umber, or as he called himself GreatJon. Robb kept trying to break his defense, but all were terrible attacks, and he kept blocking every single swing.

Since the meeting in the Great Hall of Harrenhal, Robb's life has turned upside down. His bastard brother turned out to be the son of his aunt Lyanna Stark and the son of the King, that his father stole away, without the king's permission.

Robb wasn't sure what to think anymore when the king revealed that his father would be kept in a black cell for 20 years, and if he's alive, he will be sent to The Night's Watch.

_No, no, I won't let this happen. He's the Lord Paramount of The North, the largest Kingdom._ Robb thought sure that The lords of The North would not let his father rot in a dark cell. But they let him. They're not trying anything to help his father.

When the king sentenced his mother to death for what she had done and what she said in front of everyone, that was the last straw for Robb.

_War then, that's the only solution_ Robb had thought, but instead, half of the lords were already convinced not to support him or his father. Robb noticed the way they were looking at him, almost as he was a huge disappointment.

When all the lords of The North gathered and decided what to do next. Robb had waited in his tent, hoping that they would start a war, but instead, Lord Karstark told him, the lords would not start any war.

Robb was angry. Why was all of this happening? Robb didn't know the answer.

 _I'm a Stark, and They should follow me,_ Robb had thought to himself.

Since he left the great hall, Robb didn't say a single word with Theon, and he just wasn't in the mood to talk to him. And Robb understood that the lords of The North didn't like him spending time with Theon, and he needed their support. So he decided to spend less time with him.

Robb didn't know what to do anymore, and he wanted revenge, but not that many lords were telling him to start a war. Even Domeric reassured him that House Bolton was with him. That reassured Robb that the situation wasn't that bad.

When he visited his father, he was happy, pleased, but his father told him not to do anything. To not be against House Targaryen, and against Jon. His mother told him to 'Take Revenge.' Robb wasn't sure who to listen when they returned to their tent. Sansa said to them that it was better to listen to father and not do anything. Arya had been dead silent, as she has been since the meeting in The Great Hall.

Robb had thought about what to do for days but wasn't sure.

_What Should I do, father and mother?_

**Brynden 'Blackfish' Tully**

He was looking at his niece as she was playing with Tommen. Everything has changed since the meeting in The Great Hall. His niece and nephews had been asking where their father was.

Brynden didn't even know how to answer, he told them their father would come soon, but he knew sooner or later. He would need to tell them the truth.

Cersei, on the other hand, was busier with her rage and spending more time screaming and yelling. She has gone mad. And sometimes saying 'she's destroying my life again.' Brynden didn't know who she was referring to. And Brynden didn't care.

Now he wasn't sure how House Frey would react to House Tully losing the seat as lord Paramount of Riverlands. Lysa is married to House Frey. Will Walder Frey do something to her. Brynden wasn't sure.

Thinking about Lysa made his mind think about Catelyn. She will be executed shortly after The Joust, and Brynden couldn't really blame the crown. She was saying that in front of everyone, saying something like that for an innocent child.

He felt bad for her and keep remembering how she was when she was a child. She was innocent and with good nature.

Brynden had visited his nephew a day after he was locked in the dark cell.

_' The door was closed behind him. Brynden looks at his nephew, and he was lying on the ground, looking at the ground. Brynden felt pity for him. But his nephew forgot the words of his own house. 'Family, Duty, Honor.' He tried to kill a child for no reason. Brynden never liked the child but trying to kill him just because of paranoia._

_Brynden blamed Cersei Lannister for what happened to Edmure, but he blamed himself as well. He should have been more on Edmure's side and not waste time in duties. There were many times Edmure told him to go to The Vale to talk with Jon Arryn about a possible betrothal between Myrcella and Robin Arryn._

_All his tries fall out of the window. Jon Arryn never agreed to any betrothal._

_"Edmure," Brynden whispered to him, but his nephew heard his voice._

_Edmure slowly looks up at him and chuckles under his breath._

_"The first to see me is my uncle, not any of my children, or my wife but my uncle," He said quietly with a tired voice._

_"Why did you send assassins after the boy?"_

_Brynden asked._

_"Catelyn came to me crying and begging to kill that damn bastard," Edmure growled at the end with hatred in his tone._

_Brynden shook his head in disappointment. "So you blame him then, not Catelyn," Brynden responded angrily._

_At that moment, Edmure looks at him, angry. "Who else? He took everything from our house, now we have nothing, my children will have nothing," Edmure shouted at his uncle._

_Brynden takes a deep breath. "Is all your fault. You should not have sent assassins after a child. Now because of that, our house is in a worse position than House Frey," Brynden responded harshly and taking a step forward._

_Edmure's anger turned to fear and concern, and he looked like a little child again for a moment. He lowered his head and was looking at the ground._

_After what felt like hours to Brynden, his nephew raises his head again. "Take care of my children," Edmure whispered and turned his head away. Brynden sighed sadly. "I will," Brynden swore.'_

Now looking at Myrcella, she was growing into a beautiful lady, her gold hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful and would be even more so.

_I Will Take care of Them_

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

He was in the training yard waiting for Aegon. Rhaenys and Dany were with him. This training yard was secured only for royal people. That's why no one else except him, his sister and aunt, and Ser Arthur, and Ser Jaime were here.

"Rhaenys, why do you call Aegon 'Egg' ?" Jae asked, looking at her.

Dany started laughing under her breath. And so was Rhaenys.

Jae didn't know why they were laughing, but he liked their laugh after Rhaenys stopped laughing. "We call him that because is shorter," she responded kindly.

"Only the family calls him that," Dany added softly, and Jae understood that.

It didn't take long. Egg came to them, followed by Ser Darry and prince Oberyn who was eyeing him. Prince Oberyn was with four women, and they were older than his sister. Jae had seen two of them before. Jae knew one of them was Princess Arianne Martell, who was looking at him with a sly smile.

"Uncle, it is good to see you again," Rhaenys said happily and walking closer, followed by Dany. Jae turns to Arthur, who was wary and looking at Prince Oberyn.

Jae walks forward, and Egg decides to talk.

"Uncle Oberyn, this is my brother Jaehaerys Targaryen," his brother said kindly and looked happy for him meeting his mother's family.

Jae knew all of them knew who he was.

"Jae, this is my uncle Prince Oberyn Martell, Lady Obara Sand, Lady Nymeria Sand, Lady Tyene Sand, and Princess Arianna Martell," Aegon introduced them.

Jae was surprised that Prince Oberyn wasn't married. All of them were looking at him like a hawk, but Jae didn't care.

Prince Oberyn was looking at him, intrigued. At this moment, Jae wished Winter was with him.

His daughters looked at him with wary, except one of them was looking at him with a kind smile.

"Is good to meet you all," Jae responded with a strong tone.

Prince Oberyn takes a step forward. "I'm sure it is, do you like your hal . . . brother and sister?" He asked with an annoying tone.

Jae knew what he wanted to say and knew he was trying to test him. "Yes, they're my family after all," Jae responded with attitude.

Rhaenys was looking at Prince Oberyn angry, and so was Dany and Egg.

"Where's your direwolf?" Lady Nymeria asked, looking at him.

Jae turns to her. "She's in the forest to hunt. She likes it more to be outside," Jae responded.

"I can understand that," She responded with a little smile.

Princess Arianne looked to want to say something when.

"Now, Prince Aegon, do you want to spar?" Lady Obara asked with confidence in her tone.

Egg sighed and nodded.

Jae moves away, followed by Ser Arthur, Rhaenys, and Dany.

Jae turned to Egg, who grabbed two swords and looked ready to fight.

Jae sees Rhaenys and Dany were staying to his left and close to him.

"I'm sorry," Rhaenys whispered quietly.

Jae shook his head. "Don't worry, Rhae," Jae responded kindly.

Jae then sees Princess Arianne and Lady Nymeria walking towards them.

Jae was keeping his face neutral.

"Ari, how are you?" Rhaenys asked happily.

"Well, Rhaenys, you could have told us last time that Jon Snow was your lost brother," she stated quietly, eyeing him.

"I didn't even tell uncle Oberyn," Rhaenys responded with a higher tone.

She smiles, "Don't worry, I don't care," she responded kindly and turned her head to him.

"Is good to talk with you. Everyone is talking about you," she said with a soft tone.

"I hope I didn't disappoint Princess," Jae responded.

"No, not at all, you're more than I expected," She added with a sly smile.

Looking at her now, Princess Arianne was buxom and beautiful, with olive skin, large dark eyes, and long, thick black hair that falls in ringlets to the middle of her back. She has full lips, a husky voice, and round ripe breasts, and the princess was short.

Lady Nymeria steps forward. "Perhaps, we can have a spar after this," it was Lady Nymeria who spoke kindly, looking at him.

She looked slim and slender as a willow, with straight black hair worn in a long braid which pulls back from a widow's peak. She has dark eyes, which are large and lustrous. Her full lips are wine red and curve in a silken smile, and she has high cheekbones.

"Of course," Jae agreed and noticed the flirting smile she gave him.

"Your grace, can I ask how did you find your dragon?" Princess Arianne asked, and moving closer to him.

They weren’t in Dorne here, but she wasn’t wearing that much clothes, and she was showing her body.

"I found him on an island close to The Wall," Jae responded with a serious tone.

"I would like to meet that dragon from closer," Lady Nymeria said, smiling.

"Bloodfyre doesn't really like other people," Jae responded seriously, and she seemed convinced.

Rhaenys moves closer, "How is Uncle Doran?" She asked with an annoyed tone. Jae noticed Princess Arianne looked to not care about her father. "He's fine, never leaving Water Garden as always," she responded with an annoyed tone.

"Will you come to Dorne anytime soon?" Lady Nymeria asked, turning to Rhaenys.

"I don't know, but I would want soon," Rhaenys responded.

Jae then noticed Prince Oberyn walking towards them with Lady Tyene.

"How about a spar, Prince Jaehaerys," Prince Oberyn asked, looking at his face.

Jae only then noticed that Egg had won against Obara.

Jae smiled and nodded his head.

**Daemon Blackfyre**

After reading the letter from Westeros, he looks at his father.

"What is he saying?" He asked curiously.

"Well, Lord Eddard Stark, hide away the child of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen and raised him as his bastard son. It looks that the king knows about it and is starting a tourney," his father responded quietly.

Daemon didn't understand that. Why would someone do that?

"I don't understand why he would do that," Daemon responded, confused.

His father chuckles, "Well Lord Stark, had loved Robert Baratheon, and apparently hated Rhaegar, so he took his son away," His father responded with a mocking tone.

"If that's true, can we use The North to our side if their lord Paramount hates The Targaryens" Daemon suggested thinking that they could have a second kingdom to their advantage.

His father looked to be thinking about it. "I don't know, Daemon, we will see," His father responded kindly and proudly.

Daemon then remembered that in the letter wrote, 'House of Black and White,' Daemon knew they were the faceless assassin.

"Why is the letter-writing about getting in contact with faceless assassins?" Daemon asked, intrigued.

His father gives him a little smile. "Well, To kill an important person is expensive, but I can pay for one. I will wait and understand to who I should an assassin," his father responded happily.

Daemon thought about it. Maybe sending one to kill the crown prince or The King, Daemon escaped his thoughts when his father clapped his hands, and two servants walk inside quickly. "Bring the gift," his father ordered, and they walk out of the room quickly.

Daemon turns to his father. "What gift?" He asked curiously.

"A worthy gift for my son," his father stated and didn't take long, and two unsullied soldiers walk inside, bringing a large chest.

They put it in front of him and opened it, and Daemon sees three dragon eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jae spend more time with House Martell  
> Daenerys and Jae spend time together.  
> Ashara decides to reveal Richard to some of the northern lords with the help of Jae.  
> A Blackfyre tries to hatch the dragon eggs.  
> Rhaegar has a conversation with Jae about Lyanna and Rhaenys hears a voice from the dragon egg.


	27. The Fire of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae spends more time with House Martell, Aegon spends time with Arianne.  
> Jaehaerys and Rhaegar go to a familiar place.  
> A Blackfyre tries to hatch the dragon eggs and Rhaenys hears the song of Dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what do you think about the Story in the Comments.

**Aegon Targaryen**

Aegon could understand that his uncle was giving Jae the cold shoulder when his uncle asked him if he liked his brother and sister. That made Aegon angry, the way he said it.

He knew he was about to say 'half-brother,' which made Aegon angry. He was his brother. Why Uncle Oberyn was acting like that. Then Aegon spared with Obara, during the sparr, he glanced at his brother many times to see if he liked being here among house Martell. Thankfully it was Ari and Nym that were talking to Jae and not his uncle.

After he won against Obara, Aegon was about to ask his brother for a spar when uncle Oberyn asked Jae for a spar. Aegon still hasn't been able to defeat his uncle, not once. His uncle always told him that being fast is better than being strong. That's why Aegon always had tried to be fast.

He saw as his brother walked to the rack, where all the sparring swords were, he picked two of them, and Aegon noticed the little smile on his uncle's face.

Jae took his position five feet away from Uncle Oberyn, who raised his spear at the same level as Jae's face and looking at him with a small smirk.

"Aegon has been some time since we talked," Aegon heard Arianne purred behind him. Aegon looks at her from the corner of his eyes. She was stunning and much more enjoyable to talk to than Margaery, who couldn't stop talking about her house's wealth.

"Yes, you look even more beautiful," Aegon complimented her, and she gave him a seductive smile that Aegon liked.

"Thank you, my prince. You look more handsome," she responded quietly and moving closer to him. Aegon liked Ari, and she was good company.

"Are you enjoying the tourney?" Aegon asked with a grin and noticed Rhaenys rolled her eyes. Dany was staying close to Rhaenys, watching Jae sparr.

"Yes, it is enjoyable, I would love to see you fight or ride a horse," she responded with the same kind smile, and the way her eyes were looking at him made him feel good.

"Well, I wanted to be in The Melee, but mother told me that it wasn't possible since I need to be two years older," Aegon responded, smiling and looking at her.

"Well, I can't wait for you to take part in The Melee. I'm sure you will pound very hard," she said kindly.

Aegon noticed that Rhaenys rolled her eyes again. "Well, this tourney has been different from the others," Aegon added, and Ari chuckles.

"Especially with your brother walking around with a direwolf and a dragon," she responded, and Aegon chuckles.

"Yes, my brother knows how to draw attention," Aegon responded playfully and looked at his brother as he was crashing his swords with his uncle's spear.

Looking at him now reminded him of When Aegon saw his brother's eye turn green. He didn't feel afraid of him, and he felt sad for him and confused. He was angry at Uncle Viserys for not shutting his fucking mouth. When he returned to his bed-chamber, he looked at his black dragon egg and felt the heat inside him. But it felt good. Aegon wanted to touch the egg, but he knew he wasn't like Dany.

Aegon remembered that once she had accidentally put her hand in the fire in the hearth, but it didn't burn her. Aegon had looked in awe but didn't try it himself. Aegon knew he could bear hot baths, but he couldn't withstand the heat of the fire.

He looks back at Jae as he was trying to break his uncle's defense. His uncle was very fast with a spear and was blocking every swing of Jae. But to his surprise, Jae kept a significant distance from Uncle Oberyn and not walking too close to him.

His uncle suddenly moves closer and swings at his left shoulder. Jae tries to block it, but his uncle hits him in the shoulder, causing Jae to take three steps quickly, and he was gritting his teeth in pain. Aegon was concerned that his uncle took it far, but Jae wasn't dropping his left sword. And raised his left sword towards uncle Oberyn who looked to be a little impressed. Rhaenys was looking concerned, and so was Dany.

Jae moves forward and swings with his left sword. Uncle Oberyn moves to his right and swings his spear at Jae, who dodged his swing by lowering his head. And turn his right blade and hits uncle Oberyn in the chest, and then his uncle swings his spear at Jae's right sword and put his spear close to his neck.

"I yield," Jae said, smiling. His uncle returned the smile and shakes Jae's hand, much to Aegon's surprise.

"I have to be honest, you're good with your swords, give it five more years, and you will be the new Sword of The Morning."

His uncle complimented Jae with a kind tone.

Jae chuckles under his breath, "I don't think I can ever reach Arthur's level," Jae responded playfully. And Arthur steps forward with a smile.

"I think you can be that good, your grace," Arthur said kindly.

"Maybe," his brother said kindly, and Jae walks towards his sword.

Jae picks up Dark Sister from the rack of swords. Aegon noticed the way uncle Oberyn looked at Dark Sister with interest.

"The sword you're holding?" His uncle asked curiously, and Aegon hoped he wouldn't try something foolish.

Jae turns to him. "Is Dark Sister, I found it beyond the wall," Jae responded with seriousness in his tone. Everyone else gasped when they heard his brother say that.

His uncle glance at Rhaenys, who was looking at him with a deadly glare.

"Can I see it?" His uncle asked, and Obara, Nym, and Tyene leaned closer, interested in the legendary sword of House Targaryen.

Jae looks at uncle Oberyn for a moment, then unsheathed Dark Sister from its scabbard and give it to uncle Oberyn.

His uncle was holding it gently in his hands, almost afraid that it would break. His uncle was looking at the sword, the same way he looked at some ladies sometimes, looking at it from every angle.

"Is a beautiful sword," his uncle commented quietly, and touched the blade a little, and draw blood from his finger.

His uncle was quiet, and Jae was looking at him warily.

"You will keep it?" His uncle asked with clear disapproval on his tone.

Jae was looking at him with apparent anger in his eyes. "Yes, I'm keeping it," Jae responded quietly. Aegon could see his uncle looked disgruntled.

Ari and Nym looked to disagree with the question uncle Oberyn made.

"Uncle Oberyn, do you want to have a drink?"

Aegon asked, trying to break the tension that could be felt by anyone.

His uncle turns to him, with a look of realization on his face, which confused Aegon.

"Sure, my nephew, I would gladly take that drink," his uncle responded and turns to Jae. "Join us, your grace. It would be good to share stories," His uncle added. Jae nodded his head in agreement but didn't say anything to his uncle, and his uncle gave the sword back to Jae, who put it back to his scabbard. Aegon had noticed that Jae was always armed. He always kept his sword close. He always seemed wary that someone would attack like he was a kingsguard.

Aegon sighed deeply with disappointment and anger, he wanted Jae to feel like he belonged and that House Martell was his family too, but his uncle was doing the opposite. Glancing at Dany, she looked at Jae, walked to him, and started whispering something to him, but Aegon couldn't hear what it was.

She was glancing at Rhaenys, who was close with Nym but looking at Uncle Oberyn angry.

They walked inside the restroom. Jae was talking with Rhaenys and Dany, while Aegon was talking with Ari and Nym.

They sit close to each other. Aegon was sometimes glancing at his brother, and he looked to be comfortable with them.

His uncle was sitting on the other side of the table close to Tyene and looking at his brother like a hawk, looking at his every move.

Aegon couldn't understand what his problem was with Jaehaerys.

Ari was sitting on Aegon's left, and Nym was seated on his right. Jae was seated on the right side of the table with Dany and Rhaenys.

Ser Arthur, who didn't like the way uncle Oberyn was acting, was guarding the door.

"So, prince Jaehaerys, you were beyond the wall. How was it?" His uncle asked curiously and talking slowly.

Aegon was curious about that too. Jae turns his dark grey eyes to his uncle.

"I wasn't for that long, but being out there, the stories of giants and mammoths, wouldn't look like tales for children anymore, is so cold you can freeze to the bone if you stay in one place without moving for some time," his brother responded.

Aegon finds it hard to understand how the Wildlings can even live in such a place.

"Oh, I would want at least once to see the wall. I have been to many places around the world. I think there would be songs, the Dornish who visited the wall," his uncle said with a little smile on his face.

"Well, there's nothing good at the wall, from what I saw, filled with rapists and killers," his brother responded.

"Well, maybe it is, but I'm sure it is quite a sight to behold, to see the largest structure made by men?" his uncle asked, intrigued.

"That is the only good thing you can find there. It makes you wonder how that was even built in the first place," his brother responded quietly.

His uncle looked to be thinking about something when Tyene talks. "I have read that Bran The Builder made the wall to separate us from the wildlings," she said kindly towards Jae.

"I have heard the same, but if I lived beyond the wall, I too would want to leave that frozen place," his brother responded, looking at her with a kind smile.

"Prince Jaehaerys, how is to fly?" His uncle asked while rubbing his chin.

"Well, it is a good feeling, it feels like freedom, like all your problems have just flown away, and you're free to go everywhere," his brother responded, smiling.

His uncle then looks at Aegon. "Aegon, have you tried to fly on his dragon?" His uncle asked with a hint of seriousness.

Aegon shook his head. "No, the dragon didn't let me. He didn't want neither me nor Dany or Rhaenys close to him," Aegon responded, tired of this.

His uncle didn't look to like his answer. "Dragons don't like other people except for their riders, it is known, Rhaenys I Targaryen could only ride her dragon, Balerion, The Black Dread, didn't let her close, despite being her brother the one who was his rider," Rhaenys said warmly trying to break the tension.

"That's true," Dany added to her response and looking at uncle Oberyn with a warning look that could cause someone to engulf in flames.

There was silence for a minute until the door opens, and the servants bring wine and food.

Uncle Oberyn was the first to fill a goblet with wine.

"Prince Oberyn, what kind of place is Dorne?" Jae asked him with a smile. His uncle returned the smile.

"Well, Dorne is a beautiful place, is very warm, warmer than any other place in Westeros, we are known for our good wine, our good food and beautiful woman, beautiful places like the water gardens, sunspear is beautiful, and most importantly we are unbowed," his uncle responded proudly and studying the face of Jae.

"That sounds like a good place," his brother simply responded, and then his smile disappeared, and he turned serious again.

"Do you think Arm of Dorne actually existed?" His brother asked seriously. His uncle looked surprised by that question.

"According to legend, Dorne once formed part of a land bridge, called the "Arm of Dorne," that linked Westeros and the eastern continent of Essos. The First Men arrived in Westeros by crossing this land bridge some 12,000 years ago and came into conflict with the non-human Children of the Forest that already inhabited the continent. To try to halt the advance of the First Men, the Children are said to have called upon powerful magics which shattered the Arm of Dorne, sinking large portions of it into the Narrow Sea. All that remains of what Arm of Dorne could have been today is a string of islands called the Stepstones, which run between Westeros and Essos. The eastern peninsula of Dorne, which terminates at the ocean, is thus often called the Broken Arm of Dorne. The destruction of the Arm of Dorne, however, did not stop the advance of the First Men throughout Westeros, and the war didn't stop." His uncle responded.

"You like history, my prince?" His uncle asked shyly.

"I do, always liked to read about the Dragon Lords," his brother responded emotionless much to Aegon's displeasure.

Aegon was surprised that his brother was very kind, yet he rarely could see the cold in his heart was still there, sometimes showing that his brother could be as cold as The Wall itself.

"Do you think your dragon will hatch eggs?" His uncle Oberyn asked with seriousness in his tone.

"My dragon has brought four eggs. I have given one to my brother, Rhae, Dany, and uncle Viserys," his brother responded, with little emotion on his tone.

Aegon noticed the look of shock and surprise on everyone's else faces. Especially his uncle Oberyn who looked the most shocked.

His uncle then turns to him, almost as to ensure that what his brother said was true or not.

"Yes, Jae gave me a red dragon egg," Rhaenys said, trying to make Jae look better in front of Uncle Oberyn.

Aegon didn't like any of this, and he couldn't understand why his uncle was acting so hostile towards Jaehaerys.

"That's good to know," His uncle said happily and drinking the whole goblet with wine.

Aegon heard Jae sighed, and he looked to want to be anywhere else but here.

"Uncle, will you be in the joust?" Rhaenys asked kindly.

"I will be, and will make you Queen of Love and Beauty," his uncle responded kindly, looking at Rhaenys.

Aegon thought that he would crown Rhaenys if he ever wins The Joust. It would be either her or Dany or Ari.

Aegon escaped his thoughts when Ari spoke, "Will you be in The Melee or The Joust, next tourney, prince Jaehaerys," Ari asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"I will be in both," his brother responded kindly.

"Who would you name as Queen of Love and Beauty?" Nym asked kindly, and his brother blushed.

He lowered his gaze. "I . . . I Don't know," his brother responded quietly, and Aegon chuckles, and so does everyone on the table.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen - Later**

He was in his bed-chamber. After talking with House Martell, he left quickly and went to his bed-chamber to rest. Jae now was half-convinced to go in the forest and hunt along with Winter, or maybe fly somewhere with Bloodfyre.

After the meeting ended, Rhaenys and Aegon have apologized to him for Prince Oberyn's behavior. Jae simply said that there was nothing to apologize for.

Jae knew that house Martell saw him as a threat to Aegon, and that saddened Jae.

He wasn't doing anything to make people think he wants to take the fucking throne. _Will my family hate me now because they think I want to usurp Aegon?_ Jae asked himself, with sadness.

Jae sighed, sad, and thinking about that. _Will Elia hate me? Will she feel the same as Lady Whore?_ Jaehaerys asked himself, not sure of the answer.

Jae wasn't sure, but if his family would really look at him as a usurper, then Jae decided he would leave them if they saw him that way and go somewhere and not cause trouble for his family.

He hears a knock on the door, and the door opens slowly. Jae looks to his left and sees his father walking inside, much to his surprise. His father gives a warm smile. Jae gets up in a sitting position in his bed and gives his father a warm smile.

His father sits close to him, and kisses him on his forehead, and rubs his hair with his hand making Jae laugh and trying to stop him.

"Stop, father," Jae said, grabbing his head and stopping his hand. His father then starts tickling him, which Jae laughs and kicking his legs around uncontrollably.

His father stopped and kissed his forehead again. Jae opens his eyes and looks at his father's purple eyes. He was looking at him the same way Lord Stark looked at his children, a look of Love.

"Jae, I want you to come with me somewhere," his father said playfully. Jae raised his eyebrow at him.

"Where?" Jae asked curiously and having a smile on his face.

"You will see, just follow me," his father responded still with the same very kind tone that Jae liked very much. It reminded him of the voice his mother had in his dreams.

Jae and his father went outside and were walking to the gate of Harrenhal. Jae didn't know where they were going, and there were being guarded by Ser Arthur, Ser Barristan, and Ser Oswell and by ten soldiers of House Targaryen.

Jae could see the looks people were giving them, most of them looking at his father with respect and admiration, but all of them glanced at him. They did not really know what to make of him yet.

"Father, where are we going?" Jae asked, confused. He knew his father had to do his duties as king of the seven kingdoms.

"We are going to place. I'm sure you will like it," his father responded kindly and giving him a warm smile.

They had prepared horses for him and his father. Jae felt a bit strange to ride a horse instead of Winter. His father was riding on a black horse, while Jaehaerys's horse was black and white.

They prepared a horse for everyone who was coming with them. Jae walks over to his horse, and Ser Arthur wanting to help him, but Jae quickly mounts the horse, to Jae being on a horse was less comfortable than being on Winter. This horse was slightly larger than Winter. He had a whitetail and was as large as his father's horse.

Jae turns his head to his right and looks at his father, who was looking at him with pride, but Jae could see there was a hint of sadness behind his eyes.

Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan ride in the front with five soldiers, while Ser Oswell was behind five others.

Riding outside the gates, Jae felt better being outside again, and to him, riding the horse was more comfortable than he expected.

The horse seemed to understand his commands, and Jae petted his head. "Hey, good boy," Jae said, and he heard a chuckle from his father. He turned and saw his father smiling at him.

"Do you like the horse, Jae?" His father asked kindly, riding closer to him.

"I do. I just need to get used to it. Riding Winter is easier," Jae responded.

"Will your friend join us?" His father asked kindly, and Jae smirked at him as Winter comes out of the woods, running at them.

The soldiers panicked, but his father raised his hand for them to stand down. Winter walks close to Jae and looks wary at the soldiers around Jae.

"She's quite a good protector," Ser Arthur commented, looking behind at Winter, as they keep riding towards the forest.

"Yes, she's the best," Jae responded happily to have Winter close to him.

While riding, Jae turns his head to the lake God's Eye. To Jae, The Isle of Faces was always a special place, and He had read that.

The Isle of Faces is a sacred island in the middle of the lake called the Gods Eye, located in the southeastern Riverlands. It is one of the few known locations of weirwoods in the south of Westeros, with most others having been cut down and burned

According to myth, it was here that the Children of the Forest and the First Men signed The Pact, the treaty that ended centuries of warfare between the two peoples. The First Men agreed to settle in the open lands while the Children retained control of the deep woods. Even after the Andal invasion millennia later, the Isle of Faces remained in the keeping of the followers of the Old Gods of the Forest.

The island is today ill-omened and few travel there. Priests of the Old Gods known as the Green Men are said to dwell on the island. According to legend, the island is filled with weirwood trees. Every tree has a face, carved in witness to the signing of the Pact. The Green Men tend and maintain the trees in perpetuity. The island is also notoriously difficult to even find, hidden in the mists at the center of the lake - leading some to speculate that the mists are magically sent to confuse and lead away any who seek the isle, if the Green Men will not receive them. The Green Men seem to have no regular contact with the outside world.

As they keep riding, Jae and his father keep on riding. Jae noticed that he was looking at the forest, and looking at it almost like searching for something.

"Jae, how about a ride?" His father asked, and Jae nodded his head happily.

"Let's go," his father shouted, and both he and his father start riding very fast. Jae notices from the corner of his eyes that Winter was running after him, followed by the king's guards.

Jae looks forward as they pass large fields of grass. Jae holds tightly on his horse, and his father was quite good at riding horses. At that moment, Jae felt very happy, riding along with his father.

Jae felt the winds crashing on his face and the sun high in the sky. It was a wonderful place.

As they keep riding, Jae starts to ride faster and slowly passes his father, who couldn't stop smiling. As they keep on riding, Winter catches him, and his father was very close to him. Soon they reach a forest, and his father slows down, and so does Jae.

Jae turns to his father and sees he was a bit tired. "That was amazing," Jae said happily. His father smiled at him.

"Come on, it is very close," his father said as he jumps from his horse and walks inside the woods. Jae jumps too, and soon they were joined by the king's guards. Jae follows his father and looks at the forest. To Jae, it didn't look impressive. Winter was standing close to him, and so was Ser Arthur, Ser Barristan, and Ser Oswell.

Walking in the forest, Jae hears the different sounds of the woods. Winter was very calm, so Jae knew there was no danger close to them.

His father kept looking around sometimes, and Jae wasn't sure why.

"Father, where are we going?" Jae asked, and his father smiled.

"Is close," he simply responded. Jae was a bit confused, but he was interested too.

What does my father want to show me? Jae asked himself, and soon, Jae saw a tree and noticed that it was carved, and the symbol looked like a laughing face.

His father walked close to the tree, touched the carving, and turned to the King's guards. Jae saw as they walk further away from them, and so does Winter, to his surprise. Jae looks at the laughing face in the tree, and he knew his mother was the knight of The Laughing Tree.

"Father?" Jae asked, and his father made a sign for him to walk closer. Jae walks close to his father and looks at the tree. His father looked sad.

"This . . . This is where I first meet your mother," his father said quietly, and a tear rolling down his cheek.

Jae suddenly felt very sad and very happy. He slowly touches the carving, almost afraid that he would make it disappear.

"I still remember that day, I was with Arthur chasing after her, when we found her, I was shocked to see the knight was a woman, and I was impressed. Her wildness made me love her and the way she was. She was a true she-wolf," his father said, smiling and with a kind tone.

His father slowly sits on the ground, and Jae sits close to him, and his father grabs his hand.

"Father, can I tell you something?" Jae asked, looking at him. His father turns to him.

"Of course, Jae, you can talk everything you want with me," his father responded warmly.

Jae could hardly contain the big smile on his face. "When. . . When I was a child, I . . . I saw my mother in dreams," Jae said quietly.

His father looks at him with sadness, but he quickly removes it, and leans closer, and hugs him.

"She loved you, Jae, she always knew you were a boy, and she would have been so proud of you," his father said quietly and with pride in his tone. Jae didn't say anything to that and just wanted to enjoy the warm embrace of his father.

"I'm sorry," his father said crying, Jae pulls away and looks at him, confused.

"For What?" Jae asked, confused, why was his father apologizing to him.

His father looks at his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I should have . . . Should have known from the very beginning who you were, when Lord Stark told me that you and Lyanna have . . . died, I was devastated, I couldn't believe it, When . . . When Lord Stark told me he had a Bastard son, I should. . . I failed you and Lyanna," His father said, crying and sobbing. Jae quickly hugs him, hoping that he would remove the sadness from his father.

"Is not your fault, father, you . . .couldn't have known," Jae said honestly and with tears in his eyes.

His father sighed sadly and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Jae," his father said quietly, but Jae shook his head.

"There's nothing to forgive," Jae responded quietly and honestly.

They pull away from each other, and his father gets up. "A year after the Rebellion, I came here with Arthur, alone, and I carved her symbol in the tree," his father said and touching the tree.

"I love you, father," Jae said quietly. His father turns to him.

"I love you too, Jaehaerys," he responded warmly.

After 10 minutes Jae and his father returned back to the others. His father was smiling, and so was Jaehaerys.

He saw Ser Arthur, Ser Barristan, and Ser Oswell waiting for them.

"We are returning now," His father commanded. They don't say anything, and they start walking to the other side, and Jae and his father follow them out of the woods.

Reaching their horses, Winter was lying close to his horse. Jae smiles and decides to ride Winter.

She quickly gets up when she sees him, and Jae moves close to her. His father mounts his horse, and Jae mount Winter, who looked happier with him there.

The soldiers close to the king's guards looked confused by what they were seeing. Ser Arthur was looking at him proudly, while Ser Barristan and Ser Oswell looked concerned and were glancing at his father if Jae was safe like that.

"Let's return," his father commanded, and they start riding back to Harrenhal.

**Daemon Blackfyre**

He couldn't believe his eyes, three dragon's eggs in front of him. One was black like the dragon of House Blackfyre. The second one was green, and the third one was gold. Daemon slowly put his hands on the black one. He slowly grabs it, afraid that he would break it.

He looked at it from every corner but touching it, and he was feeling nothing. It felt as cold as ice, and it didn't look alive.

Daemon feels his father touching his hand. "Daemon, they're frozen, they're not alive, they can't be hatched," his father said sadly.

Daemon wanted to disagree. _No, I will bring back the dragons, I will bring them back and take back my throne and take revenge for what House Targaryen caused my family and my mother._

Daemon thought, determined. He slowly put it back to the chest and closes the chest.

"Put in my room," Daemon ordered the unsullied soldiers. They didn't say anything and just grabbed the chest and left the room.

"Daemon, don't try anything foolish. The eggs are frozen," his father said, concerned and touching his shoulder.

Daemon turns to him. "I know, father, I just have never seen a dragon egg before. I was just impressed by their beauty," Daemon responded with a smile.

His father looked convinced and smiled back.

Daemon took a deep breath. "Father, why are we waiting to conquer Westeros? Why should we care about the king meeting his lost son?" Daemon asked, confused.

His father starts rubbing his chin. "I don't know for sure, but there have been rumors of dragons in Westeros, and our spy wants us to wait, so we should wait," his father responded, and Daemon was shocked.

_If the Targaryens have dragons, how will we ever win?_

"Father, do the Targaryens have the dragon? how we will ever win?" Daemon asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, Daemon, and the dragon is wild. It has no rider," his father responded quietly.

That didn't relax Daemon. "Can we get the dragon for ourselves?" Daemon asked excitedly, hoping he could have a dragon.

"Maybe, but we are lucky that Targaryens don't have any dragon yet," his father responded calmly and looked to not care.

Daemon then remembered. "Father, which kingdom is supporting me?" He asked, looking at his father.

"The Iron Islands, and we are hoping for House Lannister and House Tully to join us," his father responded, smiling.

Daemon has never been in Westeros, but he knew Iron Islands weren't people who you could trust.

"We can't trust House Greyjoy. They're just thieves, nothing else," Daemon responded, slightly angry that he would need to work with them.

"Don't worry, Daemon, I'm not foolish enough to trust them, but as long as they give us ships, we shouldn't care, and when we are done with them" "We Stab them in the back," Daemon finished with a little smirk on his face.

"That's my son," his father said proudly.

After that, he ate with his father and went back to his bed-chamber. Walking inside his chamber, he saw the chest with the dragon eggs on the floor close to his bed.

There was a fire in the hearth. Daemon walks to the chest and opens it, he grabs the black egg, but again he feels nothing, no warmth, no bond. Nothing.

Daemon took a deep breath and slowly walks to the hearth. He puts the egg slowly in the fire and moves his hands away quickly to not burn his hands.

Putting the egg in the fire, he looked at it, hoping that it would hatch, but nothing was happening.

"Come on," Daemon murmured, irritated. Daemon then looks at the plates with fruits on the table close to his bed. In the dish was a little knife.

"Fire and Blood," Daemon whispered quietly. He gets up and walks to the table, and grabs the knife. The knife was sharp enough to kill someone.

Daemon walks back to the hearth and put his hand close to the egg. He put the knife on his palm and cuts it a little. He feels the pain, it hurt, and he felt like his hand was burning.

Daemon let the blood falls in the egg as the blood rolls down the egg slowly. Daemon sees only a bit of blood drops in the egg. He gets frustrated. "Hatch" Daemon yelled at the egg.

Daemon one more minute, but nothing happened. He retakes the knife, he takes a deep breath, and cuts his palm a little deeper, causing the pain to grow, and his right-hand starts trembling. He let more blood fall in the egg, but nothing was happening. He waited, but the egg didn't look to hatch. Nothing was happening.

Daemon gritted his teeth. And grabs the knife again. His hand trembled, and the pain grows, and he felt like his hand was beating like he had a second heart there.

Daemon puts the knife in his hand, bleeding a bit less, Daemon takes another deep breath, and with a quick cut, he cuts deeper, which causes him to scream in pain. He quickly puts the hand even closer to the egg, and his hand was burning hot, making him to feel more pain. He moves the hand away. But feels his vision blur and knew his father was calling him.

Daemon feels his head falling to the ground and looking at the dragon egg, but nothing was happening. The egg wasn't moving, and it wasn't hatching. Nothing Was Happening.

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

She was in her bed-chamber. The day didn't go the way she wanted. She wanted her uncle and her cousins to like Jaehaerys and to treat him like family. Ari and Nym were the only ones who treated him well and didn't act like uncle Oberyn.

She had apologized to Jae after they left, but he only said that there was nothing to apologize for. After that, she told her mother, about how did it go the meeting of Jae with Oberyn.

But she noticed that Jae looked happy while they were eating dinner, and that made her happy. Then he had left the dinner with Dany.

_**"Rhaenys"** _

Rhaenys hears a voice and immediately gets up. Her eyes go to the red dragon egg in the fireplace. Rhaenys started feeling something, feeling like something was pushing towards the egg. She slowly walks to the dragon egg and looks at it. Rhaenys slowly touches the egg, and it felt warm, warmer than ever before.

She then sees as the egg started to vibrate slowly, she keeps her hands on the egg, and she feels like something was coming out. The egg was moving on her hands.

She then sees a side of the egg started cracking, then another part, and she sees a redhead coming out. Rhaenys sees the golden eyes of the dragon looking at her.

The eggs start cracking everywhere, and the dragon comes out. Her whole body was as red as blood, and her eyes were like gold.

The dragon makes eye contact with her and looks at her directly in the eyes.

She then raised her wings and released a crying scream, which she was sure the whole castle heard.

Rhaenys smiled.

"Aōha brōzi iksis Merakses, se mele perzys (Your Name is Meraxes, The Red Fire),"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jae and Dany finds out a secret about each other.  
> Rhaenys shows the dragon to her family.  
> Richard talks with Dacey Mormont.  
> Tyrion meets Jaehaerys.  
> Jaehaerys sees Lord Stark and Lady Stark in the dungeons.


	28. Fire and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae and Daenerys talk together and find out a secret about each other.  
> Rhaenys sees a terrifying dream and shows Meraxes to her family.  
> Dacey meets Richard.  
> Ned talks with Jon again and a fish sees the true fire of Bloodfyre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marry Christmas everyone.  
> Let me know what do you think about the Story in the comments.  
> Every comment is appreciated.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

Jae was walking with Dany in the long corridor of Harrenhal, followed by Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell. Since he returned with his father from the forest, Jae had felt happier than usual. Jae couldn't stop smiling since his father told him that he loved him.

Jae's face was lighted up like a fire, and everyone could notice it. His smile broadened from ear to ear.

"Dany, what kind of place is Kings Landing?" Jae asked, looking at her.

"Well . . . It is a pretty place, is a very large place, it has a beautiful view, the place is very rich, every room is very good looking, looking outside you can have a very beautiful view of the city, and is much better now that it doesn't stink like it used too, a few years ago," she responded kindly giving him a kind smile.

She looked to be thinking about what else to say about KingsLanding.

"Is located in the southeastern corner of King's Landing, from the Red Keep you can see Blackwater Bay and the Narrow Sea. One of the places in Red Keep is Maegor's Holdfast. It is a strut tower in the centre of the Red Keep. It was named after King Maegor Targaryen, who built the Red Keep. It serves as a redoubt when the city is attacked. The royal apartments are also located in Maegor's Holdfast," she said with a genuine smile at him.

"What about the Throne Room, and the throne itself? Is it really made of 1000 swords of Aegon's enemies?" Jae asked interestedly, wanting to know more about KingsLanding, and he noticed from the corner of his eyes, Arthur chuckling under his breath.

"The Throne Room is consists of a large, cavernous room. Its entrance is made up of two huge bronze and wood doors. The Iron Throne sits on the opposite side, atop a raised dais climbed up to by two sets of wide steps of rough black stone; small chairs may be placed when the King or the Hand is accompanied by members of the small council. The floor is made of different types of marble.

Overhead is the towering vaulted ceiling, with massive arches and columns. On the right side of the Hall stands a raised gallery that connects to other areas of the Red Keep. To the left side of the Hall, several windows with stained-glass depictions of the seven-pointed star of the Faith of the Seven allow light to enter.

As for the throne, it is enormous. I was scared of it when I was younger. It looked like wanted to swallow whoever was seated on The Throne, but as Aegon I Targaryen said. A King Should Never Sit Easy. Once Aegon told me to sit on it, but I was afraid, and that went for some time until I was eight years old," she responded quietly at the end to not be heard by Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell.

Jae finds it funny and laughs under his nose, and Dany laughed with him. Dany then started talking again about The Throne Room.

"In the hall are placed, the skulls of the old dragons of old Targaryens, from Balerion to Black Dread, to other dragons like Silverwing, Dreamfyre, and many others," she added with the same kind tone.

"How large is Balerion's skull?" Jae asked, noticing the cute little smile on Dany's face.

"Is larger than a horse, I walked inside of the mouth many times, I looked like an insect compare to that skull, and sometimes I felt like he could see me," she responded, thinking that she sounded stupid.

Jaehaerys knew that feeling well, and he remembered to have the same feeling when he went to the crypts of Winterfell. He felt like the old kings of Winter were looking at him.

"I understand that," Jae responded kindly.

"You seem to know the names of old dragons," Jae said playfully.

"Me and Rhaenys always liked to read about the old dragons, there were . . . Many times when I dreamed of flying and being a dragon rider," she responded kindly.

Jae wished Bloodfyre would let his family fly with him, and he wanted to show his family how it feels to fly.

Their dragons will hatch soon, and then they can know-how is to fly, Jae thought.

"Beautiful dreams," Jae said and stopped walking and turned to her. "And soon won't be a dream," Jae finished, and that seemed to make Dany blush because she lowered her gaze to avoid being seen by Jae.

"Thank you, Jae," she said quietly and started walking again.

Soon they reached her bed-chamber, and Dany turns to him but gives a deadly glance at both Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell to move further away.

"Can you look at the dragon egg for a moment? And I wanted to tell you something," Dany asked kindly and moving her fingers through her shining silver hair.

Jae nodded his head. "Of course." Dany opens the door, and Jae walks inside. This was his first time being in her bed-chamber. It was wonderful. The bed-chamber was large, and on the floor was a carpet with their house symbol. The bed had a Targaryen symbol on the back.

Jae's eyes go to the dragon egg in the hearth. The fire was dancing around the egg and making the egg's bottom looking like it was glowing from the fire's heat. The egg was purple and with a bit of red in the corners. Jae walks closer to the dragon egg. While walking, Jae noticed three different books lying on her bed.

Jae leans closer to the egg, gets on one knee, and looks at it. He didn't know if it was ready or not.

"When do you think will hatch?" Dany asked, walking closer to him.

"I don't know, I have never seen a dragon hatching. I'm sure it will be quite a sight," Jae responded and putting his right hand on top of the egg.

It was very warm, and looking at the scales, and there were sharp enough to cut your skin and draw blood. Jae lowered his hand on the bottom of the egg, it was even warmer, and it felt like something was moving inside.

"You can bear the fire, too," Dany said behind him. Jae turns to her, confused.

"Your hand is very close to the flames, but your skin is not burning," she responded with a smile from ear to ear, her eyes lighten up and making her purple eyes look more beautiful.

Jae then understood it. Even in The North, he always wondered why Fire couldn't burn him.

Dany then walks close to him and puts her hand on the fire, too, surprising Jae.

"You're like me," she whispered softly, and her hand touches his hand. Jae felt the warmth of her hand.

"Yes, it is amazing," Jae said in awe and slightly touching her fingers with his fingers.

Jae looks at her purple eyes, looking back at him. Her finger was caressing the skin in his hand. Making Jae feel . . . strange.

Jae looks away after a few moments and looks at the books in her bed.

"What are these books?" Jae asked, interested, and walking closer and grabbing one of the books.

"Books about dragons and old Valyria," Dany responded, walking to him. Jae looks at the title.

"The Dragons of House Targaryen," Jae read the title. The book was dark and had the three red-headed dragons of his house in the center.

Jae sits in the bed, and so does Dany, who sits close to him.

"It talks about dragons, how they live, what they do, and talks about which dragon was used by which Targaryen or Velayron," Dany commented and leaning her head closer to him.

"Which was your favorite dragon?" Jae asked and opening the books and going through pages. There were pictures of dragons too.

"My favorite dragon is Balerion The Black Dread, and it was the largest dragon of our house . . . Well, until now," Dany added with a warm smile. Jae smiles back.

Jae then turns to the book, and turns the page and is a page about the dragon called Sheepstealer.

"I know that one, the rider of Sheepstealer, Nettle has one of the most saddest stories, I have read," Dany commented with a hint of sadness.

Jae turns his eyes to her.

"Why?" Jae asked, and his eyes were going back to the picture of Sheepstealer.

Jae starts reading. "Sheepstealer was a wild dragon during the Dance of the Dragons with a taste for mutton. It lived at the back of Dragonmont and would hunt between Driftmark and Wendwater. The smallfolk of Dragonstone named it for a self-evident reason. At the start of the Dance of the Dragons, he was one of three wild dragons living on Dragonstone." Jae read quietly.

He found the name 'Sheepstealer' strange for a dragon.

"Sheepstealer never had a rider, and he killed more people who tried to mount him than any other dragon of his time like. Seasmoke, Vermithor, and Silverwing. Until a bastard girl mounts him," Dany said to him. Jae turns to her, confused.

"Was she a Targaryen Bastard?" Jae asked, impressed.

"Yes, but it most likely she was a daughter of House Velayron," Dany responded and changing the page in his book.

"A bastard girl named Nettles eventually managed to tame the dragon, through a cunning method. She left out a freshly killed sheep for the dragon every morning, causing the dragon to grow accustomed to her presence until he allowed her to mount him. Along with Rhaenyra Targaryen's other Dragonriders, Nettles and Sheepstealer took part in the Battle of the Gullet and the rapid capture of King's Landing, which Sheepstealer made its lair in the Dragonpit.

Nettles and Sheepstealer joined Prince Daemon Targaryen and his dragon Caraxes in hunting Aemond Targaryen and Vhagar along with the Trident. They remained at Maidenpool, from where they continued their search every morning.

When Queen Rhaenyra named Nettles a traitor, Nettles left Maidenpool with Sheepstealer early in the morning, after feeding Sheepstealer the largest black ram present at the castle. The dragon and its rider were last seen flying over the Bay of Crabs." Jae read quietly and was confused.

"Why would Queen Rhaenyra named her a traitor?" Jae asked, turning his eyes to Dany.

"Is it said that Nettles and prince Daemon fall in love, and that's why Queen Rhaenyra named her a traitor" she responded with a hint of sadness, her eyes welled up.

Jae felt terrible for the poor girl who did nothing wrong. Jae was sure they could have married probably if Nettles was a true born.

Jae sighed sadly and turned the page. "When King Aegon II Targaryen regained the Iron Throne after Rhaenyra's death, there were reports that Sheepstealer had been seen at Crackclaw Point and the Mountains of the Moon. In 134 AC, during the reign of King Aegon III Targaryen, Ser Robert Rowan led a royal army to the Vale of Arryn to support Ser Joffrey Arryn. Robert's men encountered Sheepstealer and a ragged Nettles in a cave, and in the ensuing fight, sixteen men were slain, and threescore more were wounded. Nettles and her dragon were last seen, flying more in-depth into the Mountains of the Moon.

An offshoot clan of the Painted Dogs in the Vale came to worship a "fire-witch," to whom they would send their boys with gifts for her. In exchange, they would face her flames to prove their manhood. This offshoot clan was considered to be one of the most savages of the mountain clans, and stories are still told about this fire-witch to this day. Some of the maesters of the Seven Kingdoms believe that this practice was the origin of the tradition held nowadays by the Burned Men, where young men must give some part of their body "to the fire" to prove they have the courage to be a man" Jae read quietly. Jae knew that clan must have something to do with Nettles and Sheepstealer.

Needless to say, her story wasn't a happy one.

While reading in the beginning, Jae thought that her story would end happily, but she was forced to run away from the man she loved.

If you think this has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention. Jae thought about the story.

Jae wondered where Sheepstealer was, Jae was sure that Sheepstealer should still be alive, but maybe he just flew away somewhere.

Jae then decided to cheer up the mood and turns his head to her.

"How will you name your dragon?" Jae asked and turning the page of the book.

Dany looked to be thinking about it. After a minute of thinking. "I'm not sure, and I thought about a name since you gave the dragon egg. But I was thinking of naming Caraxes or Syranyx," she said, smiling and looking at him to see if he thought they were good names.

"They're beautiful names, Dany. What would you do if you could fly a dragon now?" Jae asked playfully.

"Well, I would like to see Old Valyria from afar," Dany responded, and Jae was a bit concerned.

"I don't think going anywhere near close Old Valyria is a good idea. Do you know what happened to Princess Aerea Targaryen?" Jae responded with a hint of seriousness.

Dany sighed sadly. "I know, I just would like to see that place once. I have read much about it, and It is always fascinating that they were able to use that many dragons," she responded with enthusiasm.

"How were they able to bond with that many dragons?" Jae asked, slightly confused.

"I have read that they used the Dragonbinder, also called the hellhorn, is a large dragon horn with Valyrian glyphs written upon it. It is said that someone can control dragons with it and make them do things against their will," Dany responded, and Jae was surprised and shocked.

"Can the master of the horn control any dragon?" Jae asked curiously.

Dany shrugged her shoulders. "There's no book that says that much about the horn, only rumors of what it could do," Dany responded, noticing the concerned look of Jae.

"Don't worry, Jae, even if the dragonbinder still exists, it is in old Valyria, and no one has ever gone to that place and come out alive," Dany said, trying to reassure him. That seemed to ease his concerns.

"You're right," Jae said in agreement. Jae keeps changing pages of the book and just looks at the drawings of old dragons. Many of them didn't show, not even close, how large a dragon was.

"Jae, After we return to Kings Landing, Viserys will go to DragonStone, soon after that, if you want, you can come with us, to see the place?" Dany suggested kindly.

Jae turns his head to her.

That isn't a bad idea, and I always wanted to see DragonStone, Jae thought mused.

"Yes, I would gladly come too. It would be good to see it from closer rather than from Bloodfyre," Jae responded kindly. That seemed to make Dany happy, but that was a hint of confusion in her eyes.

"You have been to Dragonstone, with Bloodfyre?" Dany asked and moving her fingers through her long silver hair.

"Yes, I was. Saw it from afar. It was a magnificent castle," Jae responded with a smile that looked to make Dany nervous.

Jae wasn't sure why Dany was blushing.

"Do you know DragonStone well?" Jae asked, intrigued, wanting to know more.

She turns her eyes to him. "Yes, me, Aegon, and Rhaenys used to play a lot of games, like 'Wolf and Sheep' or 'Enemy and Ally' or 'Try to Catch Me' or many other games, we used to run around the castle, exploring and playing," she responded.

"Our king's guards followed us everywhere, and sometimes we used to try to go away from the king's guards and see if they can find us," Dany added with a little smile.

Jae laughed at that, imagining Arthur running after Dany, or Rhaenys or Egg. Dany joined in his laughter.

"You should see Aegon's garden, the most beautiful place in DragonStone. Me and Rhaenys fall asleep many times there," she said playfully.

Jae was happy to hear about her happy childhood. "That sounds fun. Did you ever find any frozen dragon eggs in DragonStone?" Jae asked curiously.

Sometimes he would think why Bloodfyre took him to see DragonStone. He said that it was where he was born.

Dany shook her head. "No, we tried looking in many different places around Dragonstone to find any dragon egg, but never found any, we even checked the Dragon Pit twice, but we didn't find anything," Dany responded and glancing at the dragon egg in the fire.

"Sometimes we thought that my mother or Rhaegar had dragon eggs, but they weren't giving the eggs to us. Elia never liked us to talk about dragon eggs, and she would always remind us, what happened to Summerhall every time we talked about finding dragon eggs," she added and still playing with her hair with her fingers.

Jae had noticed the way Elia was concerned when he said that he had brought dragon eggs.

After a few moments of silence. "You said our uncle Aemon Targaryen is at the wall?" Dany asked.

Jae nodded his head in confirmation.

"How was he? Was he happy there?" Dany asked, slightly concerned about their old uncle.

Jae sighed sadly. "I'm not sure if he was happy. When I meet him, he looked very strong for someone of his age, and when he knew I was his nephew, he was pleased," Jae responded, feeling sad for their old uncle.

"Then I will meet him too," Dany said, determined. Jae looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Jae asked, surprised.

"You said he was happy when you were there. I will meet him, I have never met him before, and I only know of what Rhaegar told us about him," Dany added with a little smirk on her face.

Jae chuckles under his breath. "Then I will gladly come with you," Jae added, smiling.

"And maybe when we meet him, Bloodfyre might let him touch him," Jae added with a kind tone.

Dany seemed to like the idea. Looking back at the book in his hands, Jae sees many words in Valyria.

"Dany, do you know Valyria?" Jae asked, looking back at her.

"Yes, we all learned when we were younger," she responded and noticing that he didn't know Valyria.

"If you want, I can teach you, and I would gladly do that," she added kindly.

Jae's face lightens up to hear that. "Thank You, I would appreciate it," Jae responded and closing the book.

They keep talking for two more hours about different places until Dany looks to want to sleep.

"Dany, I'm going to sleep now," Jae said kindly, and noticing her eyes were closing on it's his own, Dany looks to want him to stay longer.

"Stay a bit longer, Jae," She suggested, but Jae gets up.

"Don't worry, we will talk tomorrow," Jae said happily. Dany gets up, and Jae grabs her little hand and kisses her hand, making Dany blush and looking redder than the fire in the hearth.

"Good Night, Dany," Jae said with a sweet voice.

Dany smiles with a shy smile and leans forward and kisses his cheek.

"Good night, Jae," She said with a sweet and warm tone.

Jae felt like his face was in fire. He turned his gaze away, and he felt like a child caught stealing candies.

Jae walks to the door and leaves the room, but he glances at Dany again before closing the door.

Ser Oswell was looking at him with a kind smile. "Good night Ser Oswell," Jae said kindly.

"Good night, your grace," he responded, and Jae walks towards his bed-chamber followed by Ser Arthur, who couldn't stop giving looks, annoying Jae to no end.

"What?" Jae asked, turning his head to him for a moment.

Arthur raises his hands in defense. "Nothing, Jaehaerys," he responded playfully.

Jae then hears a little scream but wasn't sure where it came from. Arthur looked concerned. His hand was on the hilt of his sword.

_**"One of my dragons have been born," Bloodfyre said proudly and releasing a thunderous happy roar.** _

Jae knew that meant that either Rhaenys, Dany, uncle Viserys or Egg has hatches their dragon.

"Is nothing to worry, Ser Arthur," Jae said, turning to Arthur, who looked alerted but relaxed after his words.

Jae then makes his way to his bed-chamber, wanting to sleep and meet the new dragon tomorrow.

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

Rhaenys was looking at Meraxes. She was pure red, with golden eyes. Her first thought was that she was lovely. Looking at her eyes, Rhaenys felt like she was looking at her soul, and now she already felt a bond with her.

She leaves a crying scream, and she was sure that the whole castle heard her scream. Rhaenys hears the door opens, and she was sure Ser Jaime was the one who walked inside.

"Your grace, are you alright?" Rhaenys heard his concerned voice.

Rhaenys just kept looking at the dragon and slowly gets up and turns to Ser Jaime, who had his sword drawn out and looked concerned.

His green eyes go to the Meraxes, who was resting on her shoulder. Jaime's eyes widened in shock. He puts the sword back to his scabbard.

"Your grace, . . . I'm sorry for disturbing, but I heard a scream," Jaime apologized, who couldn't stop looking at Meraxes, who was looking at Jaime, trying to understand if he was a threat.

Rhaenys turns her eyes from Meraxes to Jaime, "Don't worry, Jaime, and I want a servant to bring raw meat for Meraxes," Rhaenys ordered with a serious tone.

Ser Jaime nodded his head, and looking at her with a little smile, he turns to the door and leaves the door.

Rhaenys turns to Meraxes and starts caressing her head. She purred at her hand and looked to be enjoying her touch.

Meraxes was just born, but Rhaenys already felt bonded to her, and it wasn't just any bond. Rhaenys wondered if this is how Jae feels for Winter and Bloodfyre.

Rhaenys understood now why Jae felt better when Winter was close to him.

Rhaenys then hears the thunderous roar of Bloodfyre, but hearing it, Rhaenys knew this wasn't a threat roar. She had heard how he roared when Jae's eyes turned green. That roar was louder, and just hearing it was different than any other cry.

Rhaenys walks to her bed, and Meraxes kept resting on her shoulder and mostly looking at Rhaenys.

She's wonderful, and I can't wait until you grow up to scare everyone, Rhaenys thought happily.

Meraxes was only a little larger than a grown cat. Rhaenys expected that a little dragon was smaller.

Rhaenys was feeling happier and couldn't wait until Jae sees her. She knew he had never seen a small dragon before, and she hoped to have Meraxes would help him to cheer him up after the idiot uncle Oberyn said to him and the way he talked with him.

Rhaenys hoped that her mother would talk with uncle Oberyn and put him in his place, and stop whining.

Rhaenys hears a knock on the door. "Come in," Rhaenys said with a commanding tone and high tone.

The door opens, and a servant walks inside with a plate full of raw meat cut in little pieces. Having Meraxes in her shoulder, Rhaeny's hand go for the small dagger she has hidden behind her back.

The servant looked surprised and horrified to see the red dragon on her shoulder, but she quickly moves her gaze away and just left the plate on the table. She leaves the room as fast as she entered, and so does Jaime, who gives another glance at Meraxes, whose attention now was at the raw meat in the table.

Rhaenys walks to the table and grabs a small piece of meat for Meraxes, and she had read in books that dragons eat only roasted meat. In the plate was a little knife to cut the meat into more pieces.

Rhaenys grabs the knife and sticks a piece of meat in the point of the knife. She holds the whole plate and walks close to the hearth, burning hot.

She quickly moves the shell of the egg away and puts the knife close to the fire. The meat started roasting. Meraxes was looking at the meat, impatient and making Rhaenys laugh by her face. She pulls away the knife, and put the roasted meat in her hands, and moves her hand closer to Meraxes, who bites the meat and quickly swallows all of it.

"You're merbugon, aren't ao ñuha zaldrītsos(You're hungry, aren't you my little dragon)," Rhaenys said kindly to Meraxes.

She keeps on feeding Meraxes, and she ate the whole meat and looked to not be hungry anymore.

Rhaenys gets up as Meraxes looked to want to sleep. She slowly walks to her bed and puts Meraxes on the other side of the bed.

Having Meraxes make Rhaenys feel different. She felt better. She now felt like a dragon, until now she was sleeping, and now she felt like a dragon ready to fly.

She lays on her bed and closes her eyes to sleep.

_'She was flying in the sky, and she was on top of Meraxes, who now was almost half the size of Bloodfyre, she was flying around, looking down she couldn't tell where she was. She could see large fields of nothing but grass._

_She keeps flying and looking around the sky for anything, but she couldn't see anything except clouds everywhere, and to her surprise, it started to snow. She feels as the snow falls on her skin and melts. But she wasn't feeling cold._

_Rhaenys then hears a wolf's howl and looks up to see a massive shadow of a dragon coming from the clouds, and she couldn't tell which dragon it was, the only thing she could see was his shining wildfire eyes were looking at her and terrifying her with fear. She wanted Meraxes to fly away but couldn't open her mouth to say anything._

_Rhaenys then hears a voice she never heard before_.

" **Dracarys** " '

Rhaenys wakes up, and she was breathing heavily and trying to calm herself. After a minute, she relaxes, and then she notices something in her stomach. She lifts her head and sees Meraxes lying on her stomach, close to her breasts.

Rhaenys sighed in relief that it was all a dream. But she felt a feeling of dread, she knew which dragon had wildfire eyes, and she was afraid. She swallows a huge breath and tries to think if she should tell anyone.

She quickly shook that thought away.

No, Jae, he . . . He would never hurt us or anyone that he cares, he's kind and strong. She thought determined but more like convincing herself.

She looks at the window and sees the light of the sun shining through the window.

She knew it was time to get up and eat with her family in the royal rooms, and she hoped Jae was there. She couldn't wait to see his face when he sees Meraxes.

Rhaenys then remembered the thunderous roar of Bloodfyre last night and wondered if Jaehaerys already knew about Meraxes.

She was also excited to see Egg and Dany's face when they see Meraxes.

She hears a knock on the dragon. "Your grace, can I come in?" It was the servant who asked.

Rhaenys grabs Meraxes, who was awake now and puts him on the table close to the bed.

"Come in," Rhaenys said with a strong tone.

The door opens, and the servant walks inside, ready to dress her for the day. Rhaenys noticed the glance she gave Meraxes.

_Is she one of Varys or my Grandmother or mother's spies_ Rhaenys asked herself, unsure of the answer. The servant opens the wardrobe, and Rhaenys looks at the different dresses. She decides to wear the red one.

"The red one," Rhaenys ordered, and the servant grabs the red dress. The dress was red but had scales like of dragons in her arms, to her wrist, which were in blackened red. And to the part of the hips was a black line, which had little dragons drawn.

The servant helps her to dress, but Rhaenys notices the glances she was giving Meraxes, who was looking at the servant with angry eyes.

Rhaenys was sure that if Meraxes were older, she would try to burn the servant.

"What's your name?" Rhaenys asked coldly, not liking the way she was looking at Meraxes.

"Ebera, your grace," she responded quietly and with a hint of fear, and she looked to be trembling.

Rhaenys didn't say anything else after wearing her dress. Ebera leaves the room quietly, and Rhaenys walks to Meraxes, who crawls to her shoulder. Rhaenys chuckles and caressing her under her neck, making her purr.

She leaves her bed-chamber and walks to the royal room, Ser Jaime greeted her, and so she does.

"She's magnificent in a terrifying way," Ser Jaime said, looking at Meraxes, who screamed at him.

"She is beautiful. I can't wait until she grows up, to be as large as Bloodfyre," she responded playfully and reached the royal room.

Ser Barristan, Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, and her uncle were already there guarding the door.

When they noticed the dragon on her shoulder, she saw their look of surprise, but they didn't say anything. Ser Arthur had a small smile on his face while her uncle just looked surprised.

Walking inside, she sees her parents sitting in the same place, Jae was talking something with Dany, and Egg was talking with grandmother and uncle Viserys, who was there to her surprise.

Hearing the door opening, Jae, Dany, and her parents turned to look at her. Her parent's eyes widened, and looked to want to say something when.

"Rhaenys," Dany screamed in awe and got up immediately, followed by Jae. That caused Egg to turn to look at her and notice the dragon on her shoulder. His jaw dropped to the floor, and his eyes turn from Meraxes to Rhaenys.

"Hey WoW," Egg shouted and got up to walk closer.

Dany reaches her first and looks at Meraxes. Dany looks in awe at her and reaches out her hand to touch Meraxes, and she lets her touch her little head.

She turns her head to Jae, who looked happy, but she noticed that he didn't look surprised like the others. Rhaenys knew Jae already knew about Meraxes.

"She's very beautiful," Dany said, smiling excitedly. Egg looked to want to touch Meraxes too, but she didn't seem to like so many people.

"Stop, just look at her for now. No need for everyone to try and touch her," Rhaenys said, feeling Meraxe’s discomfort.

Dany and everyone take a step back to look at Meraxes.

"How did you hatch it?" Egg asked in awe and glancing at Jae.

"It just hatched last night. I was lying on my bed when I felt something, I turned, and the egg hatched," Rhaenys responded, leaving out the feeling she had from the egg.

Egg narrowed his eyes and looked to be skeptical. Dany, on the other hand, looked convinced, and so was everyone else.

Rhaenys heard the sigh of relief from her mother, Jae was looking at her proudly, and that made Rhaenys felt her cheeks burn.

"Let's eat now," her grandmother said with a commanding and high tone.

Her parents were the first to sit back in their place, Rhaenys sits in her chair, and Egg, Jae, and Dany are seated close to her.

Uncle Viserys sat close to grandmother and was talking something with her.

"Jae, why hasn't my dragon hatched yet?" Egg asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Jae shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Some eggs might take longer than the others to hatch," Jae responded calmly.

Egg sighed and looked convinced and returned to eating his food. Rhaenys looks in front of her to see a plate with soup, bread, cheese, and boiled egg.

“I want a plate with raw meat cut in pieces,” Rhaenys said seriously. Her father then called a servant to bring raw meat for Meraxes.

"What's her name?" Jae asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Egg turned to her to listen to her answer, and so does Dany.

"Her name is Meraxes, The Red Fire," Rhaenys responded with a high tone, and she quickly kisses Jae on the cheek to show that she was grateful for giving her a dragon egg.

"Thank You, Jae," she said, smiling from ear to ear for her little brother. Her brother gives her a smile she loved.

His face reddened up and turning his eyes away, making Rhaenys giggle at him.

She then sees Meraxes, lying on the table close to her plate, and biting a bit of bread but looked to not like it.

“What about you Egg? What name you will choose?” Dany asked playfully.

”Balerion, The Black Death,” Egg responded seriously.

Rhaenys then looks at uncle Viserys. “Mine will be a secret,” her uncle responded with a grin.

Her parents were looking at everyone proudly and noticed her father had tears in his eyes, but her mother grabs his hands tightly, giving him a warm smile.

Her father then cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"After The Joust end, we will reveal the new dragons of House Targaryen to the lords, to let them know that we are strong, and we will be strong in the future," her father said, determined holding her mother's hand tightly.

"That's a great idea, father," Egg said, agreeing with what their father suggested.

Rhaenys liked the idea too, that would show everyone that House Targaryen was strong and only would be stronger.

"I agree with that, and I will show everyone Bloodfyre once again just to remind them," Jae said with a playful tone.

Thinking about her dragon, Rhaenys then remembered something she hasn't thought about before.

_Will we need to keep the bloodline pure?_

**Dacey Mormont - Later**

She was in the training yard close to The North section. The past four days have been a nightmare, from dealing with Ned going to jail and being sentenced to not leave for 20 years, to understanding what he had done to his own house, and then dealing with lords of The North and Ned's children.

Dacey had spent more time with Robb for the past two days, trying to understand how much he knew and didn't know about The North. About the culture, about the old gods and many other things.

The first problem was that he didn't follow the old gods, only the seven. Dacey didn't know how many lords knew about that, but she knew that could cause many problems. She first had started trying to make him follow the old gods too.

Dacey wanted Robb to change and become a real child of The North, and not just throw him away and put Bran Stark in his place.

She was going to give him a chance, in hopes that he would change.

Arya had spent a long time practicing her swordplay, and there were many times that she reminded Dacey of Lyanna.

Arya wanted to be outside all the time and didn't care if she had messed up her clothes.

Bran Stark has spent most of his time trying to climb on different things, from trees to towers, sometimes she would wonder how a three name day kid could even climb that well.

Dacey knew that Bran was climbing all the time to distract himself from how things were now. In the beginning, he was confused and asking everyone where Ned and Lady Southern was. The only answer he received was, 'You will meet them soon.' That made the poor kid only more saddened.

Rickon Stark was a crying mess, and he couldn't stop crying and crying and keep on crying until he got tired, and now his voice was dry when crying. To her surprise, Robb was the one who tried the hardest to calm him down.

_' Dacey was talking with Arya when Rickon starts crying, and she gets up to walk to him when she sees Robb walking to Rickon's crib and grabbing him on his arms._

_Robb walks back to his bed, and gives Rickon a genuine smile from ear to ear, and making different faces to calm the little Rickon._

_After minutes, Rickon calmed down, and Robb leans forward and kisses his little nose._

_Robb whispered something to Rickon before kissing him again. The wet nurses quickly came to feed him. '_

She now sees as a boy with dark hair like a crow walks towards the training yard. To her surprise, he had two swords on his hips.

Domeric was sparring with GreatJon, and the boy walks closer to them.

He stops walking and looks at GreatJon. Looking at his face now, Dacey could see something in his face that reminded her of a Stark.

His hair was dark, and his face was long like a Stark, lean build, his eyes were grey but looked a bit like violet, it looked like a bright grey. But looking at his face from closer, Dacey could see his chin snd nose was a bit different, but his eyes and hair, cheekbones, he looked similar to Arya, and his cheekbones reminded her of Robb Stark.

_Brandon was known to sleep with many women's_ Dacey thought and decides to walk closer to him.

"You are, boy?" Dacey asked with a serious tone.

The boy turns his head to her, looking at him. From closer, Dacey was sure he could pass as a Stark.

"My name is Richard Sand," Richard responded respectfully and looking at her face.

A Sand, and his name is Richard Dacey, thought.

"Good to meet you, Richard. My name is Dacey Mormont," Dacey introduced herself and giving him a welcoming smile.

Richard was looking at her with respect. “Good to meet you, Lady Dacey,” Richard responded.

"Where are you from?" Dacey asked, looking at Richard.

"I'm from Starfall," Richard responded with a strong tone.

_Starfall! That means he's half, Dayne. That explains the two swords on his hips, and that means he's Lady Ashara's child._ Dacey thought sure that this was a Bastard child of either Eddard or his brother Brandon.

She had heard of Ned dancing with Lady Ashara in the tourney of Harrenhal, and for quite a while, she was convinced that Prince Jaehaerys was Lady Ashara's child.

"If I can ask, do you know who your father is?" Dacey asked kindly and not trying to give him the wrong idea.

Richard looks at her for a moment. "My mother said that my father was Brandon Stark," Richard responded quietly.

Dacey's eyes widened, she was still shocked, and that confirmed her doubts.

"Is good to meet you, Richard, if you want to sparr, you can sparr with me," Dacey requested.

**Ned Stark - Night**

When he slept, he would dream of being in this damn cell, only to wake up in the same cell. He would dream of this cell over and over again. Sometimes he would dream of green eyes looking at him, but instead of Jon, his dragon would come out and burn him alive slowly and letting him scream in pain while burning, he would hear Jae saying. "Burn Them **All**."

Now he was concern for his children, and Ned knew if the King wanted, he could remove House Stark as Lord Paramount of The North. With Jae’s dragon, he had absolute power. House Targaryen would use Jon for their own benefit.

Ned knew he ruined his children's lives, and he didn't know what to do anymore.

_I'm sorry, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, and Catelyn, I'm so sorry,_ Ned thought with tears in his eyes.

Ned then hears the metal door of the cell opening, and he covers his eyes to stop the light coming inside.

"Why did you do it?" Ned heard that voice again, and he wasn't sure if he was in a dream or was he awake.

Ned was silent to that question. Ned heard Jon sigh and leaning closer to him.

Looking up, Ned saw his glowing green eyes, and Ned then hears the sound of a dragon in the cell. Ned looks to his left but sees nothing.

"Why did you do **IT**?" Jon shouted at him, and the sound of his dragon was heard again. Ned lowers his head in fear.

Ned was afraid. His hands were shaking, and he couldn't make himself to look at Jon.

Ned lifts his head up a little but avoids his eyes. "I . . . I . . . I" Ned's voice was trembling, and he could hardly say anything.

Ned hears his teeth gritting in frustration and anger. Ned expected him to kill him at any moment. Ned closed his eyes and waiting for him to cut his head off or throw the lantern at him to burn him alive right there and then.

"You know very well why, for Revenge, for what happened to your precious Robert," Jon said mockingly. At that moment, Ned's eyes go to Jon, whose eyes were glowing Green like Wildfire.

Making Ned even more afraid, "You know that's the reason, no matter what you say to Arya or anyone else, you know why you did it," Jon said mockingly. Ned didn't know how Jon could know what he told Arya.

Ned lowered his head and looks at the ground. He hears Jon walking closer.

"What is a Fish to a Dragon," Jon said emotionless. Ned was confused for a few moments, but then he remembered, and his eyes widened, and looks up to not see anyone there.

**Catelyn Tully Stark**

She didn’t know where she was, and she could feel the cold ground on her hands. Everything seemed blurred. She looks up to see giant glowing Wildfire eyes looking at her.

“ **Dracarys** ” She heard a terrifying voice, and she sees green flames everywhere around her. She feels the pain and more pain. She looks at her hands as her skin was burning and blackening, she opens her mouth to scream, but no words were coming out. She felt herself burn. She was burning, Burning, _I’m BURNING_.

**Happy Holiday.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar gets a betrothal proposal from Roose Bolton and another proposal from Tywin Lannister.  
> Catelyn disappears and Rhaella has doubts of what happened to her.  
> Dacey talks to GreatJon about Richard.  
> Dany and Aegon hears the song of Dragons.


	29. Madness and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar gets a betrothal proposal from Roose Bolton and another proposal from Tywin Lannister.  
> Catelyn disappears and Rhaella has doubts of what happened to her.  
> Dacey talks to GreatJon about Richard.  
> Dany and Aegon hears the song of Dragons.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen - Warning Ruthless Jae**

Jae opened the metal door of her cell and walked inside. Even before seeing her, Jae could feel the fire inside him, burning brighter by every second. In the cell was the whore who made his life a living hell. She was the one who called his mother a 'whore' many times.

Jae opens the whole door and walks inside with a lantern in his right hand. Jae looks at the ground and sees her lying on the cold and wet ground of the cell. Jae could see the food on plates close to her head was barely touched. And most of the food was in the ground, and there was even womit in the ground a bit further away from her.

Her hands were covered in mud and other things, and they were dirty. Jae slowly puts the lantern in the ground, and her hands started moving, and her head slowly rises to look at whoever was in her cell in the middle of the night. Her clothes were barely clothes, and Jae knew she was freezing here.

Looking at her face, her face was covered in mud from the ground. Jae could see from the parts of her face that weren't covered by mud that her skin was almost white. Her eyes were red like blood, and there were bags under her eyes. She looked thinner. Jae could see there were mud and dirt in her hair too.

Looking at her fingers, some of her nails were broken, and Jae didn't know and didn't care to know why, but he could see dirt, mud, blood, and even tiny pieces of food under her nails.

Her legs looked the worst. Her skin around her legs was reddened, and in some parts, looking to have bled. Jae knew her legs were achy, so she couldn't stop herself from aching her legs until it draws blood. And the same was for the part around her wrists.

Her eyes go to his face. At first, she looked confused, but her eyes slowly widened, and she tried to move her hands forward, but the chains weren't letting her. Looking at her wrists, Jae could see she had tried to remove her handcuffs. The skin under the handcuffs was the purple color from trying to break the chain with brute force.

"You . . . You bastard," she said in a tired and dry voice, breathing heavily.

Just hearing that word made his fire inside him burn brighter. Jae felt his whole body was in flames. The feeling of rage and anger.

_**"Let's Burn The Whore" Bloodfyre said.** _

**"So** on," Jaehaerys responded emotionless.

"How does it feel to be hungry? How it feels to be alone and cold?" Jae asked emotionless, his face was cold as ice, and his green eyes were glowing like Wildfire.

"You . . . You ruined everything . . . I always knew you were dangerous, . . . I sho . . . Should ha . . . ve thrown you away the moment I SAW YOU," she screamed the last part, and her head lowers, and she was trying to catch her breath. She was so tired that she couldn't talk properly.

Her voice was dryer than the deserts of Dorne.

Jae closed his eyes and opened them again.

"You made me suffer, but I wonder why didn't you kill me?" Jae asked coldly.

That question made her eyes go up to him again.

"You always thought I was dangerous to your precious Robb, so why not eliminate the danger? You knew very well the honorable Ned Stark didn't care for my well being, so why not be done with me," Jae continued with the same emotionless tone that looked to be terrifying her.

She looked to want to say something but the words were stuck in her tongue and weren't coming out.

"Is because you wanted me to suffer, to you I was always a reminder that the honorable Ned Stark slept with another woman and he loved that woman so much, so he let her Bastard child to be raised among his Trueborn children. Despite how I have been treated, just the thought that I was breathing in the same place as your precious children made you angry. You always thought I had more than I deserved, despite how I was treated. You couldn't do anything to Lord Stark, but you could to me," Jaehaerys growled at her and closing his fists so tightly that he thought he would draw blood and gritting his teeth hard.

Lady Whore wasn't saying anything to him and was as silent as the grave, but Jae didn't care to hear her answer. She then slowly raised her head to him with a disgusted look.

"You're nothing but a bastard, and your mother was a WHORE" she screamed, and at that moment, Jae only saw red. It took a few moments, Jae was looking at her, and at that moment, she crawled away to the wall and looked to be shrinking.

"You ruined my life, you call yourself a woman of faith, You're nothing, and you will be Nothing, **I DOOM YOU TO THE SEVEN HELLS."**

"There will be nothing left of you, and no one will ever remember you. The only thing left of you will be **Ashes**."

" **Dracarys** ," Jae ordered, and Bloodfyre breathed fire to the whore. The flames surrounded her. Jae could see her skin burning and turning dark as night, and she was moving her legs and arms everywhere, trying to move away from the fire. But she was just walking in circles. She was trying to scream, but Jae ripped her tongue out to not hear her.

The hair of her head quickly burned, and her bald head was turned dark. She falls to the ground still with her mouth open, trying to scream, but no scream was coming out, and she was even bleeding from the skin around her mouth.

She keeps moving her legs and arms in the ground, but it doesn't take long, and her body stopped moving and was only burning, only now Jae could feel the smell of charred meat.

_**"You did the right thing," Bloodfyre said quietly, and his eyes were looking at Jae's eyes.** _

Jaehaerys didn't respond to that and just took a deep breath. After a minute, her body wasn't burning anymore, and what was left was a thoroughly charred body. It was blackened everywhere. No one could tell if it was a woman or a man, but only that it was human.

"As I promised, nothing but ashes," Jae said emotionless, and at that moment, Bloodfyre breathed fire again, burning more.

**Elia Martell Targaryen**

Elia was with Rhaegar, in his solar, doing their monotonous duties as king and queen. Things were going perfectly. Everything was good now for her.

But she still thought about what Oberyn told Jae, and she couldn't understand why Oberyn had acted like that. Oberyn has god knows how many bastards, and now he dares to act like an idiot to Jae. He needed the love of family and not treating him like he was dangerous.

Rhaenys and Egg told her two days ago about Oberyn, she would make sure to ask him to stop, or she would remove him as Maester of Laws so that he would return to Dorne and not be in Kings Landing anymore.

But what Rhaenys asked her last night surprised her.

_' Elia was going to Rhaeny's bed-chamber. She had asked her to go to her bed-chamber because she wanted to ask her something._

_Elia reached her bed-chamber, which was guarded by Ser Jaime, who bowed his head in respect. "Your grace," Jaime said respectfully._

_Elia gives him a small smile and opens the door, and walks inside._

_Walking inside, the first thing she noticed was her daughter lying on her bed caressing, her red dragon on the head. Elia hated to admit it, but she could see that Aegon was jealous of Rhaeny's dragon._

_Elia hoped that the dragon egg Jae gave him would hatch soon. Elia closed the door slowly and cleared her throat to get her daughter's attention._

_Her purple eyes go to her, and she gets up in a sitting position. Elia walks to her daughter but notices how the red dragon was looking at her. She was wary of her and was spreading her wings wide open to look bigger and was slowly showing her teeth. But that stops the moment Rhaenys put her left hand in her head again._

_The dragon relaxed, but her eyes were still focusing on her. Elia had to admit, the dragon right now was gorgeous, and the red color of her skin only added to her beauty. And when she was in Sun's light, she looked like a glowing red crystal, but her teeth showed, she was no pet, and soon the dragon would breathe fire._

_Elia grabs a chair and puts it close to her daughter's bed._

_"What do you want to talk about?" Elia asked, kindly glancing at the red dragon._

_Her daughter's eyes went from the dragon to her, and she sighed deeply._

_"I have asked myself, will we need to return the marriage between brother and sister, now that we have dragons," Rhaenys asked quietly, almost ashamed of that thought._

_Elia raised her eyebrows in surprise. From all the things she expected her to ask, this wasn't one of them._

_She couldn't help but laugh under her nose when she sees how much ashamed Rhaenys looked, snd she was keeping her eyes down._

_"Well, me and your father had discussed this, but I want to ask, what do you think?" Elia asked, amused._

_Rhaeny's eyes rise to her level. "I don't know. Father said he had stopped the marriage between brothers and sisters," Her daughter answered nervously and sadly. Elia noticed she didn't really answer her question._

_"That's true, and Aegon is already betrothed to Margaery Tyrell," Elia said and noticed her daughter rolling her eyes when she mentioned the flower._

_"I don't know if Rhaegar will return to marrying brothers and sisters, but we will never force any of you to marry someone you don't want," Elia added, and a little smile appeared on her daughter's face._

_Elia decided to be direct with her daughter and know if she saw the thought of marrying her brother as disgusting._

_"Would you be against marrying Jae?" Elia asked quietly, and Rhaenys turns her eyes to her so fast. She opened her mouth to answer, but no words were coming out after a minute of silence._

_"I . . . I don't know, I mean Jaehaerys is very kind and p . . . pretty," she responded, and her face looked redder than the red dragon in her bed._

_Elia laughed out loud at her daughter's embarrassment._

_"Listen to me, Rhaenys, if you do romantically feel for Jae, there's nothing wrong with that," Elia responded, and her daughter looked surprised, but there was a sly smile on her face, but she didn't say anything._

_"Anything else you want to talk about?" Elia asked softly, and Rhaenys shook her head and turned her eyes to the red dragon. '_

Thinking about Rhaenys made her think about Jae. He didn't come to eat with them today and saying that he was too tired. She and Rhaegar went to him after eating, and he looked fine, but she wasn't sure why he was tired. Winter was staying close to him.

After that, Rhaenys, Egg, and Dany had gone to his bed-chamber to play. 'Who Has It.'

"Anyone important we are going to meet today?" Elia asked playfully and turning to Rhaegar, who looked beyond bored. He sighed, bored, and turned his eyes to her.

"Lord Roose Bolton and Lord Tywin have asked for an audience with me for two days, so I think it its time to know what's their problem," Rhaegar responded and drinking wine from his goblet.

Elia could understand why Lord Tywin wanted an audience with Rhaegar, but she couldn't understand why a Lord of The North wanted an audience with him.

"You understand the reason why Lord Tywin might want to have an audience with us," Elia asked seriously.

Rhaegar nodded his head slowly. "I can imagine he might want a betrothal between his granddaughter and Jae," Rhaegar responded with an angry tone. Elia knew this was his motivation and knew Rhaegar would never agree to that. Hell, Rhaenys would burn his granddaughter if she dared to get close to Jaehaerys.

"How would you answer?" Elia asked playfully.

"Having House Lannister as an ally wouldn't be a bad move, but No, house Lannister will not get blood on the throne as long as I breathe, and not to mention that Lady Cersei's husband sends assassins after Jae," Rhaegar growled at the end angry.

"And Myrcella Tully is much younger than Jae," Rhaegar added with a little smirk and a look of triumph on his face.

"Who would you wanted to be Jae's betrothal then?" Elia asked, amused, and moving her goblet with wine around her right hand.

"I have thought about it, and I think Daenerys withJaehaerys would be a good match," Rhaegar responded to her displeasure.

She stopped moving her goblet with wine and put it in the desk, and Rhaegar seemed to notice the disagreement written all over her face.

"You don't agree?" Rhaegar asked but more like a statement.

Elia thought about it for a minute. Daenerys is a pure Targaryen through and through, and Jae is half wolf and half dragon.

"I'm neither agreeing nor disagreeing. I have seen both Daenerys and Rhaenys spend time with Jae," she responded shyly and narrowing her eyes at Rhaegar.

"That's true, but I have seen the way Dany looks at Jae sometimes. That's definitely not an innocent look," Rhaegar responded playfully at the end but seriously at the same time.

Elia hasn't noticed that. Perhaps she was busy with Rhaeny's glances at Jaehaerys.

"They're still very young. Maybe we should wait four more years," Elia suggested smiling.

"You're right, and we should not have agreed in a betrothal between Egg and Margaery Tyrell so soon," Rhaegar responded with a hint of sadness and his eyes looking down at the goblet.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Elia said softly and softly kissing his lips, he returned the kiss much eager, his soft lips crashing on hers, and his tongue touching hers, and she tasted the smell of wine in his lips and tongue, her hand goes behind his neck to deepen the kiss.

She felt his hand caressing her cheek and his thumb softly touching her cheek. Elia's hand starts going down to his chest when they hear a knock on the door. They pull away, and Elia growled quietly in frustration.

"Lord Roose Bolton has come your grace," it was Ser Barristan's voice behind the door.

Rhaegar turned to the door, "Let him in," Rhaegar ordered.

The door opens, and the man walks inside. He bowed his head in respect. "Your graces," he said respectfully and sat in the chair on the other side of the deck.

Looking at him now, he was wearing a black ringmail and a red-spotted pale pink cloak, trimmed with white fur. His body was an unremarkable, neither plump, thin, nor muscular. He has pasty skin and a pallid chest, and hairless. Roose has short, strong fingers. His face was plain, beardless, and ordinary, with his only noticeable feature being his strange eyes, paler than stone and darker than milk, like two white moons. The color is sometimes called "ghost grey."

Elia now understood why house Bolton were known to skin people alive.

"What can I help you with, Lord Bolton?" Rhaegar asked seriously and with a deep tone.

Roose's eyes go to Rhaegar.

"Your Grace, I would want a betrothal," he responded.

_Straight to the point and Betrothal with Who?_ Elia thought.

Rhaegar just looks at him, waiting for him to say with who.

"Between my son and heir Domeric Bolton and Sansa Stark," Lord Bolton responded softly.

_What games you're playing, Bolton?_ Elia asked herself, and she knew there was something to this.

Sansa was the daughter of the traitor Lord Stark.

"Lady Sansa Stark is still only seven name days, she's too young, and you need to ask Lord Robb Stark too," Rhaegar responded calmly.

"Very well, can my son foster in Winterfell," Lord Bolton responded quietly.

"If Lord Robb Stark agrees, then you can send Domeric to Winterfell," Rhaegar responded thoughtfully.

The lord Bolton looked emotionless, "Thank you, your grace," Lord Bolton responded softly and calmly. Elia could see a look of triumph on his face. Elia knew he was trying to do something. First, he wants a betrothal and then says he wants his son to foster in Winterfell.

He was looking at them for permission to leave.

"If you have nothing else, you can leave now," Rhaegar said with his king voice, deep and strong tone.

Lord Bolton got up and bowed his head in respect. "Good Day, your graces," he said softly and left the room quietly, like a ghost.

The door closed, and Elia turned to Rhaegar, who had his hands together and resting his chin on his hands.

"What do you think about what he said?" Elia asked, leaning closer to him.

Rhaegar was still thinking, and after a few moments, he slowly turns his head to her.

"I don't know. I think it it's safe to say that it is only a matter of time before Robb Stark starts a rebellion," Rhaegar responded quietly.

"If Lady Sansa Stark wants to marry his son, then I will allow it, as long as The North doesn't want betrothal beyond the North," Rhaegar added and looking at her, asking what she thought about this.

"I agree with you, but I think he wants The North for himself. It is known that House Stark and House Bolton didn't really get along that well," Elia responded.

Rhaegar nodded his head in agreement, "Let's see first, what kind of Lord is Robb Stark." Rhaegar responded. Elia knew he was thinking of removing House Stark from Lord Paramount of The North. Richard would have been the right choice, but sadly there's no way to confirm that he is Brandon's son, other than Ashara's word, and second, he was a bastard. Rhaegar leaned closer and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"What has gotten you today?" Elia asked playfully and grabbing his hand tightly.

Rhaegar looks at her in the eye. "I'm just happy," He responded, smiling from ear to ear.

Even his eyes were smiling.

She keeps holding his hand tightly. And they stay like that for some time, and she was resting her head on his shoulder, he was kissing her head every now and then.

After what felt like a very short time, Elia hears a knock on the door. Elia moves her head away from his shoulder.

"Your grace, Lord Tywin is here," Ser Barristan said respectfully.

"Let him in," Rhaegar commanded with a strong tone.

The door opens, and Lord Tywin walks inside with all of his might. Elia was looking at the man. Looking at him from closely, she could see he was furious but was keeping calm.

"Lord Tywin, how can I help you?" Rhaegar asked with a strong tone and deep voice.

The proud lion turns his eyes to Rhaegar, who didn't flinch or show any signs of fear against the mighty lion.

"Your grace is good to meet you again. First, I'm happy that Prince Jaehaerys has returned to you, and the guilty ones are in prison," the proud lion said softly and filling a glass with wine.

Elia fought the urge to roll her eyes, and she knew he would instead want Jae never to be found.

"Thank you, Lord Tywin. Now, what can I do for you?" Rhaegar asked calmly.

The proud lion took a sip from his glass of wine and cleared his throat. "I was hoping to talk about House Tully, more exactly for my grandchildren," lord Tywin responded sharply.

"What about your grandchildren?" Rhaegar responded calmly and was doing very well to hide his real emotions behind a mask.

"I want My grandson and granddaughter, Joffrey Tully and Myrcella Tully, to foster in Kings Landing," The proud lion responded, glancing at Elia.

Elia failed to hide that she was surprised by his request, Elia expected him to want a betrothal between Jae and Myrcella, but she knew Myrcella would try to get in Jaehaery's pants as hard as possible.

Elia wanted to refuse him straight up but knew Rhaegar had the final word in this. Looking from the corner of her eyes, Rhaegar was thinking about an answer.

"Well, I can't give you an answer, but I will give you one after The Joust," Rhaegar responded calmly.

Lord Tywin didn't look either pleased or displeased. Elia couldn't read his face. He looked like a face made of stone.

"Of course, your grace, take all the time you want," Lord Tywin responded quietly.

"This is all your grace," Lord Tywin added and got up.

"Have a good day, your graces," he said and left the room.

Closing the door, Elia released a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding. Elia then turns her eyes to Rhaegar.

"Will you let his grandchildren in the capital?"

Elia asked, wanting his answer to be No.

"I don't know, is not a good idea to straight-up refuse him, but even if I accept, it will be after 2-3 years, when his grandchildren are older," Rhaegar responded thoughtfully.

Elia sighed in relief and starts looking at the pages they needed to fill today.

**Later**

She was ready to leave when the door opens without a knock, and Ser Barristan comes inside looking worried and concerned.

Elia was about to ask what was the problem.

"Your grace, Lady Catelyn Tully has disappeared," Ser Barristan said, worried and looking from her to Rhaegar.

Elia's eyes widened in shock. From all the people, the whore who tortured my son disappeared.

"What Do You Mean?" Rhaegar shouted angrily at the lord commander. Rhaegar was narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth tightly, and then he jammed his fist on the table.

"I don't know-how, the man who sends food to the prisoners just alerted the guards that she wasn't in her cell," Ser Barristan responded carefully.

"Find me the guards, who guarded last night, NOW," Rhaegar growled and looked ready to fight someone.

The lord commander nodded his head and left the room without another word.

Elia closed her hands tightly, and she couldn't understand how the whore could have run away. Her hands were tied with handcuffs.

Elia looks at Rhaegar, who looked to be boiling. His face was red. Elia put her hand on his hand on the desk. And that seemed to relax him a little.

It didn't take long, and there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Rhaegar growled, and the door opens. Ser Barristan walks inside, followed by Ser Darry and two soldiers whose face color had dropped entirely and looked to be shaking.

"These were the man who were guarding," Ser Barristan said, standing close to the soldiers who weren't looking at anyone.

"Tell me, how is possible a prisoner escapes and you see nothing," Rhaegar growled at them.

One of the soldiers flinched and looked to be shrinking in his place.

"Your grace, we didn't see anyone, we don't remember anyone walking inside the cell, we don't really remember that much from the time we guarded," the second soldier responded fearfully, his voice was trembling.

Elia found that answer strange. How can they not remember what they did during the time they guarded.

"What do you mean? You don't remember," Elia asked angrily.

"I don't remember, and I don't know how else to explain it," The soldier responded, and the other soldier nodded his head in agreement with the statement of his friend.

"Ser Barristan, I want her found," Rhaegar shouted at the lord commander, who grabbed the soldiers and left the room with Ser Darry.

After the door was closed, Elia turns to Rhaegar. "Don't worry, Rhaegar, they will find her," Elia said calmly and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"She made our son's life a living hell, and I should have executed her the moment she said that for Jae," Rhaegar responded with a high tone.

"I know, Rhaegar, and I want her found too, but don't worry, she will be found very soon," Elia said quietly.

Rhaegar sighed angrily and took her hand on his. "Let's go spend time with Jae," Rhaegar suggested, and she agreed.

**Dacey Mormont**

Since Dacey meets Richard, she couldn't stop thinking about that boy. From what she could see, Richard was kind and good with a sword. That was something The Northern always wanted in their leader. Spending time with him, she had no doubts that he was Brandon's son. The only difference was that he was shy and not like his father, who slept with every woman he could.

And he used two swords like his uncle Arthur Dayne.

She needed to talk this with GreatJon and ask what he thinks.

Dacey was making her way to where GreatJon's tent was. Since Lord Stark has been arrested, the whole mood has changed. Some of the lords were still wanting blood and war for putting Eddard Stark in a cell. But thankfully, not that many were wanting war. And most of them would be as quiet as a grave, the moment the dragon of Prince Jaehaerys would be mentioned.

Dacey knew many lords blamed Torrehn Stark, The King Who Knelt. She learned many North lords didn't say it out loud, but many thought that The North should be independent.

But all of them didn't live when Dragons existed. Now that the dragons have returned, they will understand why Torrehn Stark knelt before Aegon The Conqueror.

She had noticed that Lord Karstark was the one who spends most of the time with Robb Stark, and that worried Dacey. She knew Lord Karstark still thought about a rebellion and would agree to call his men in war, the moment Robb Stark would call the banners.

Dacey reached the tent of GreatJon, and walks inside, finding GreatJon talking something with his men. His eyes go to her, and he immediately turns his eyes to his men.

"Leave Us," GreatJon ordered loudly to his men. They obeyed and left without any other word.

His eyes then go to Dacey, and he gives her a warm smile. "What Can I do for you, Dacey?" GreatJon asked with his booming voice and filling a goblet with beer for her.

Dacey smiles back and sits on the other side of his desk, and GreatJon moves the goblet with beer closer to her.

She took a sip, and it was a very strong beer. "I'm here to talk about something you can't tell anyone for now," she responded sharply and leaving no place for arguments.

GreatJon raised his eyebrows in surprise and confusion. He drinks some beer and gives her a laugh. "Well, didn't expect this kind of talk from you, Dacey Mormont," he said playfully, but there was seriousness behind his eyes.

"Well, I swear to the old gods, my mouth is shut until you tell me otherwise," GreatJon responded thoughtfully and drinking the whole goblet with beer and using his hand to remove some beer from his beard.

"I met a boy yesterday, and he told me he is Brandon's Stark neutral son," she said quietly.

His eyes widened in shock, and his jaw dropped to the desk. GreatJon was quiet for a minute, and Dacey thought that he actually didn't understand what she said. And then there was a little smile forming on his lips.

And to her surprise, he started laughing out loud, and his mouth was smelling of beer and meat.

"I should have known that Brandon left bastards. I'm surprised that he left only one," GreatJon said, laughing again loudly.

After a few moments, he quiets down. "Who was his mother?" He asked, intrigued, and leaning closer and keeping his voice down.

"His mother is Ashara Dayne," Dacey responded, and GreatJon was shocked once again.

"Are you sure Eddard is not the father?" GreatJon asked suspiciously.

Dacey had thought about it, but since Richard said that his mother claimed that his father was Brandon and not Eddard, she believed her.

Dacey shook her head in denial. "No, the boy told me that his mother always said that his father was Brandon, and I met the boy and stayed with him. His face is very similar to Brandon," Dacey responded quietly.

GreatJon was resting his cheek on his hand and looked to be thinking about her response.

"How old is he?" GreatJon asked quietly.

"He said that he's 12 name days," Dacey responded.

"Tell me about his personality, from what you could see," GreatJon said and filling another goblet with beer.

"He was kind, I sparred with him, and he was very good at it, he was a bit shy, and didn't sound cocky, and talked with respect and didn't look at anyone, as he was the best from everyone," Dacey responded quietly and with a smile on her face. GreatJon took some time thinking about what Dacey thought.

"Well, what do you think?" GreatJon asked, looking directly at her eyes.

"If I could, I would gladly take him to Bear Island to teach him the Northern ways and culture," she responded, and he nodded in agreement.

"Robb Stark is still only a child. He still can change and become a good lord," GreatJon stated sharply, and Dacey nodded in agreement.

"But just in case, wouldn't be bad to teach him a few things about the North, while we are here, perhaps he should even meet Little she-wolf or Robb Stark," GreatJon suggested.

"You're right. Arya might meet him tomorrow when she trains with me," Dacey responded quietly.

"What was his name?" GreatJon asked.

"His name is Richard Sand," Dacey responded.

Dacey Mormont

**Rhaella Targaryen - Later**

She learned that Lady Catelyn had disappeared from her black cell. She couldn't understand how that could have happened, Harrenhal either has hidden tunnels and hidden doors like The Red Keep or someone helped her escape, but she couldn't understand who could do that and why.

At first, she thought that House Tully or House Stark had something to do with this. Rhaegar sends men to check on House Tully and Stark.

But now, she was sure none of them had anything to do with it. There was no point for them to do that. They're already in a very bad situation, and if they do something again, then they will lose everything.

When Rhaenys heard about it, she quickly went angry, saying that the fishes had done it, but Rhaegar told her to keep it quiet and that he would find her and soon.

Aegon was angry too, and so was Dany but Jae was as quiet as a grave.

Rhaella didn't know what to make of it, and perhaps he just didn't care anymore about them. And Rhaella couldn't really blame him. If she were in his position, she too wouldn't care to have anything to do with them anymore.

They were in Rhaegar's solar. Dany and Rhaenys were staying close to Jae. The red dragon was in Rhaeny's shoulder. Something Rhaella found it interesting was that when Rhaenys was angry when Rhaegar told her that Lady Catelyn had escaped, Meraxes looked to be angry too. She quickly left out a small roar.

One thing Rhaella thought was that maybe Jae might have something to with it, Jae was tired for most of the day, and only now he left his bed-chamber, and Rhaella wasn't sure why.

Rhaella still remembered that Jae could warg in animals, and she wondered if he was able to warg in humans too. She had heard from Ser Barristan that the soldiers guarding said they couldn't remember anything.

She thought that maybe he wanted to execute her himself. If he did, she wouldn't really blame him. Lady Fish tortured her grandson, and she deserved to die. Rhaella wouldn't care if Jae wanted to be the one who punishes her. And she knew no one would care anymore for her. But the only thing bothering her was that Jae was only a kid. Rhaella knew he had already killed people before when Lord Tully send assassins after him. But still, she hoped there was nothing worse in that.

Rhaella escaped her thoughts when.

"Jae, We will find her," Rhaegar said, looking at Jae, who was quiet.

"I don't care about her anymore. She has nothing, she is nothing, that's all that matters to me," Jae responded, honestly looking at Rhaegar.

Rhaella noticed Dany was holding Jae's hand tightly. Elia sighed sadly. "You can return to your bed-chamber. After two days, we will have The Joust, and then leave for Kings Landing," Elia said to her children and Viserys, who was angry that Lady Catelyn had disappeared or, as he called her, 'Lady Fish.'

"Finally, I'm tired of staying in Harrenhal and spending time with that flower," Aegon said playfully, which made everyone chuckle.

"Perhaps you want the company of Princess Arianne more," Jae said jokingly, and Aegon turned to him angry and embarrassed, making Elia and Rhaegar laugh.

"Father, will we still show Meraxes, even if dragons of Dany, Egg, and Uncle Viserys hasn't hatched yet?" Rhaenys asked, touching Meraxes, who was now resting on her lap.

Rhaella noticed Rhaenys was spending the whole time with Meraxes, and she hoped Rhaenys wouldn't become like her namesake.

Rhaenys I Targaryen was known to spend more time with her dragon than with Aegon and Visenya combined.

"Yes, we will, but I'm sure their dragons will hatch soon," Rhaegar responded proudly, looking at Meraxes.

Rhaella had noticed that Meraxes let everyone with Targaryen blood pet her, but when Elia tried, she quickly moved her head away and even screamed at Elia to stay away.

From what she could see, Meraxes was much more calmer than Bloodfyre, who let no one else close to him except Jaehaerys.

"Now you can leave," Elia said, and they left the solar one by one.

Rhaella didn't want to tell her doubts about Jaehaerys to Rhaegar and Elia. They were only doubts, and if Jae indeed took care of her, then why tell them. Lady Fish was going to die anyway, and for what she did to Jae, she deserved everything coming to her.

Rhaella had ordered the servants to bring very salty food to Lady Fish and show her how Jaehaerys felt all these years alone in Winterfell.

"Mother, do you have any idea how could Lady Fish escaped?" Rhaegar asked, concerned and angry, his fist was closed tightly.

"I don't know, and I think Jae was right. She is nothing, and she can't do anything any longer," Rhaella responded shyly, and Rhaegar focused his eye on hers, almost like studying her.

After a few moments, Rhaegar sighed deeply, and he nodded his head. "I see," Rhaegar said quietly, and Elia looked relaxed.

Rhaella knew that her son might be thinking that she had something to do with Lady Fish disappearance, and that's what she wanted them to think. Ladyfish deserved whatever happened to her.

**Tywin Lannister**

He couldn't remember the last time he was so angry. That damn boy shamed him and House Lannister in front of everyone. No, this could not stand. He would not allow that a damn child threatens him and leave without getting wet.

First, the King removes House Tully as Lord Paramount, making the whole marriage between Cersei and Edmure worthless. And then the kid dares to threaten him in front of all the other lords. Like he was some damn Frey.

_Lord Tywin, do I need to remind you of the Field of Fire_

Tywin knew that tone and the prince's eyes very well. The new prince was dead serious and wasn't making empty threats. Tywin knew he was a danger to them, and having a giant dragon on his back made things even worse.

Cersei yelled at him, that was only one dragon, and they could quickly kill one, but she was stupid as hell. The dragonflies very fast, and the only weakness of a dragon that old is the eye, and the chances of hitting the eye are insanely small. Through the years, many people had tried to do the same shot but failed. Dorne always liked to praise themselves for what they did, but they were just extremely lucky and maybe because Queen Rhaenys overrated herself.

Tywin knew the best way to deal with the new prince was not through war, but in other ways, Tywin didn't know his personality, and maybe he can find flaws to use against him. And one thing Tywin knew very well was that Dorne wouldn't take kindly to the son of Lyanna having a dragon and not Prince Aegon, and even if Prince Aegon get a new dragon from the giant dragon, that dragon would never be stronger than the giant dragon.

If something would to happen to Princess Rhaenys or Prince Aegon, Dorne would blame Prince Jaehaerys immediately and be against the new prince and possibly starting a war, and they would destroy each other. But that could work only if it is known that House Martell despise the New Prince and Tywin needed more information.

Tywin hoped that Jaime would do his job and tell him of his personality, and Cersei wouldn't try to do something incredibly foolish.

**Daemon Blackfyre**

He didn't know where he was, everything was blurred to him, he tried to feel his body, but couldn't. He tried to move his hands, but he couldn't. His eyes were open a little, and he could see someone looking at him. He slowly opens the whole eye and sees that he was his father sleeping on his chair. He was sitting on a chair close to his bed. Daemon could see a candle on the table, making light in the darkroom.

Daemon slowly moved his head to his right, looking at his right hand. His right hand was covered in bandages. And he felt almost nothing, he couldn't feel pain, but he couldn't make his hand move, not even a little. And the hand was feeling very warm, and Daemon couldn't understand why.

"Daemon," he turned to his left and saw his father looking at him, and he quickly leaned closer and hugged him.

Daemon tried to move his left hand to hug him back but could hardly move it.

"What happened?" Daemon asked, confused, not remembering what had happened.

His father keeps hugging him until he pulled away and slapped him in the face.

"What were you thinking? You could have died," his father shouted and looking ready to slap him again, Daemon closed his eyes waiting for the next slap, but his father didn't slap him.

"What happened?" Daemon asked again after he opened his eyes also. His father sighed sadly. "You cut your hand in a foolish attempt to hatch the dragon eggs," his father responded and looking at his right hand with sadness.

Daemon couldn't remember that. He only remembered that his father gave him dragon eggs.

His father then gets up, and slowly walks to his right side, and slowly touch his right hand, causing pain.

"Aaahhh" Daemon moaned in pain, and closing his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth.

"I'm sorry," His father apologized and touching his cheek.

"What will happen to me?" Daemon asked, afraid that he would die from this wound.

His father moved his gaze away and lowered his head.

"You will live. I just hope that nothing needs to happen to your hand," his father responded quietly and putting his hand on his knee.

Daemon was confused by his answer. "What do you mean?" Daemon asked, and trying to move his left hand.

His father slowly turns his head to him.

"Don't worry, now you need to rest," his father responded and left the room and leaving him alone.

Daemon sighed deeply and knowing he was a fool to do what he did.

After what felt like hours, Daemon hears a sound to his right. He quickly turns his head and sees a bird on the window. Daemon was confused, and it was the middle of the night. What was that bird doing here.

"Hey, come here," Daemon said kindly, and the bird was looking at him.

The bird flies closer to him, and Daemon looks at the bird closer. The bird was black as night.

Daemon wished he had something to give to the bird. The bird was making strange noises, and Daemon liked the sound, and he closed his eyes to sleep with the music of the bird.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

She was in her bed-chamber, wanting to sleep. She was worried today for Jae, and he had stayed most of the day in bed and said he was tired. At one point, Rhaenys suggested bringing a Maester, but Jae just said that he would be fine.

Aegon had asked him if he wanted tomorrow to meet Ari, as Aegon called her and Nym. Jae had gladly accepted that. But Dany didn't like that, and she had seen the way Princess Arianne looked at Jaehaerys. She had looked at him like he was some delicious cake.

Now she was lying on her bed, wanting to sleep.

_**"Daenerys"** _

She hears a voice and quickly raises her head and looks around but doesn't see anyone, and then she feels a heat, she looks at the dragon egg in the hearth. Dany quickly gets up and walks to the egg. Touching it, Dany felt the egg's heat. To her, the egg was warmer than the fire itself. The egg starts shaking, and the top of the egg cracks a little, revealing a small dark head. The egg begins breaking everywhere, and the shells of the egg fall to the ground, and Dany sees her dragon looking at her.

His head and body were dark while her wings were a little blackened red, his eyes were pure red like blood. The dragon spreads his small wings and leaves out a loud cry.

Daenerys smiled, and her hand goes to his body.

"Aōha brōzi iksis Syralix, Se Jelmāzmo (your name is Syralix, The Stormborn)," Daenerys said.

**Aegon Targaryen**

He was lying close to his dragon egg, just looking at it and waiting for it to hatch.

He couldn’t wait until he had his dragon and fly with it.

**_“Aegon”_ **

Aegon hears that voice and looks at the dragon egg. He slowly gets up and leans closer to the egg. He touches the top of the egg, but it was too warm for him. The fire in the hearth was very close.

He then looks in shock as the egg center started cracking, and something is trying to come out. The egg started cracking everywhere, and soon a golden dragon comes out looking at him with dark eyes like night itself.

Aegon moves his hands forward and touches the dragon on the back of his neck. The dragon purred at his touch and quickly left out a loud cry.

Aegon smiled and touched his wings.

“Aōha brōzi iksis balerion (Your name is Balerion).”

**Brynden ‘Bloodraven’ Rivers**

He was looking everywhere around the world. He knew what was happening and knew it was the only way.

Brynden felt bad for Jaehaerys. He hoped his nephew would be able to control Bloodfyre before is too late.

Brynden closed his eyes, trying to look into the future and maybe find answers about him.

_Brynden saw a man at the top of a tower with a white horn._

_He sees as the people of Westeros were crying in pain and grief, their skin slowly leaving the body and blood coming out as the air of death comes._

_Brynden sees a madman with one milky eye smiling and the other dark as night as he was drinking a goblet with blood._

_He sees Jaehaerys close to a Black Stone_

_He sees Jaehaerys sleeping as his shadow was a dragon with one eye green and the other blue._

_He sees dragons dancing above Kings Landing and Narrow Sea, and then Brynden hears a voice._

_“You haven’t seen what I have seen, I have seen everything, from The Deepest and coldest parts of The North to Old Valyria to the Fallen Empire of The Dawn to The Shadow Lands of Asshai, and Soon all will be Mine.”_

Brynden opened his eyes, takes a deep breath, and prays quietly.

_Forgive me, Old Gods_

Shiera Seastar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Joust happens and the winner is choosen.  
> The Dragons are shown to everyone.  
> Elia talks with Oberyn and Jae spends more time with his family and House Martell.  
> Richard meets Dacey again and Ashara talks with Elia about a plan.


	30. Dragons of House Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae talks with Rhaella about Catelyn.  
> Dany and Egg show their dragons to the others.  
> Jae and Rhaenys meet Arya  
> Richard meet Dacey again and meet one of his cousins.  
> Elia and Ashara talk about Richard.  
> Jae meets the Martells again.  
> The Joust is finished and the dragons are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

He felt bad, and he didn't know why. He just felt bad. He was lying on his bed as he was thinking about what happened.

_' His grandmother had called him in his bed-chamber. Jae didn't know why, but he had a few thoughts on why. Jae reached the door and was surprised to see no one else but Ser Barristan guarding the door. Jae was confused, and he didn't know why he was here. He usually followed his father or Elia._

_Ser Barristan bowed his head in respect, and Jae smiles at him. He opened the door and walked inside and saw Grandmother Rhaella sitting in his bed. She turned her head to him and gave him a warm smile. She moved her hand in the bed close to her for him to sit there._

_Jae studied her face and could see she was calm and didn't looked worried or angry with him._

_Jae walked and sat close to his grandmother, who put her hand on top of his right hand._

_"Jae," she said quietly, and Jae turned his eyes at her._

_"I need to ask you something, and I want you to be honest," Rhaella said warmly._

_Jae nodded his head without a second thought. His grandmother sighed._

_"Did you kill Lady Catelyn?" She asked, and her grip tightened._

_"I . . . I did," Jae responded and avoided her gaze. But she put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her._

_"Why?" She asked calmly._

_At that moment, Jae felt angry. "I hated her, she made me suffer, I wanted to be the one who ends her, to see her suffer after what she did to me, every time she called my mother a whore, every time I was forced to sleep in a cold bed without food, I . . . I . . . I" Jae was stopped by his grandmother, who had hugged him tightly._

_Jae stopped talking and was just quiet. His grandmother stayed like that for a minute, and Jae was quiet. She slowly pulled away and had tears in her eyes._

_"Listen to me Jae, I know that feeling very well, I know how is like to hate, to feel hatred and wanting only revenge and blood, but listen to me, I was forced at a young age to marry against my will, and then that man tortured me, I hated him, but then I had a family, my sons, daughter, Egg, Elia, and Rhaenys and that helped me, so listen to me, 'Revenge is a Sword with two blades' each time used, you will cut yourself more._

_So listen to me, let your past go, and be happy with your family, and love them," his grandmother said quietly to him._

_Jae didn't know what to say. He was with his family, but still, he felt very angry with many people for what happened to him and wanted to put them down, but he knew she was right. Jae swallowed hard and thought about it for a moment._

_"Thank You, Grandmother," Jae said quietly, and his grandmother hugged him again tightly and whispered sweet words to his ear._

Jae knew he let himself lose control, and he blamed that woman for every bad thing that happened to him. He knew Lord Stark had his part on it, too, but still, every time, he would think about Winterfell. His mind would mainly think about Lady Stark, who treated him like dirt.

Jae hated her and wanted to take revenge, but now he felt as he had made a mistake.

Jae wasn't sure if what he has done was the right thing to do, and Jae wasn't sure anymore. He just knew he would need to keep himself in control. He promised himself never to lose control of his family ever again, and he would keep that promise. Jae would make sure to protect them at all costs. And what his grandmother told him stuck with him.

Bloodfyre told him an hour ago that two more dragons had hatched. Jae felt happy but wasn't in the mood to leave the room and see which dragons hatched.

Winter was lying close to his bed on the ground. Jae felt better anytime she was close to him. She felt warm and lovely, and she had that strange feeling to him, the same feeling he had when his family was close to him. Jae wasn't sure, but sometimes he could even think clearer with her close to him.

Jae sighed sadly and got up from his bed, and looked down at Winter, who raised her head and looked at him, and her eyes looked at him like a real human. Jae slowly kneeled on one knee and hugged Winter. She was quiet, and then she licked his hair and ear, making Jae chuckle. Jae pulled away and looked at her brown eyes.

"Thank you for being here with me. You saved my life many times," Jae said as he petted her on the head. She looked at him strangely. He stared at her for more minutes as he was expecting for her to respond. Jae got up and returned to his bed. Jae glanced at Winter again before Jae closed to his eyes to sleep.

_' Jaehaerys was back in his old room in Winterfell, and he was on his old bed. Jaehaerys quickly got up and tried to open the door with no results. The door was blocked. Jae slammed his fists on the door, but the door didn't opened._

_Jaehaerys breathed heavily and felt like the air was heavy. Jaehaerys closed his eyes to search for Winter and Bloodfyre but couldn't find any of them. The air was cold as he turned around, and a figure was sitting on his bed._

_"My Jaehaerys," He heard that voice, and he can't believe it. She had finally returned to him after so many years._

_"Muna," Jae screamed in happiness as he runs at her, and burying his face on her shoulder and his arms around her neck, and just wanted to stay like that for the rest of his days._

_"My little wolf, are you happy?" Jaehaerys heard her sweet voice asked._

_"I'm now," Jae replied and not moving his hands away._

_"Why wouldn't you be happy? You have your father now, you have your sister Rhaenys, Dany, Aegon, Elia, your grandmother, and even your uncle Viserys," His mother asked with a lovely._

_Jae turned his head up and looked at her beautiful face. "But . . . But I want you to be there with me, I want you, Muna, and you will reunite with Kepa," Jae responded tearfully, still holding her close to him._

_Her hand caressed his hair, and Jae loved the feeling of her hand on his hair._

_"Listen to me, Jae, you have returned to your family now. They love you, and Elia can be your Muna," His mother suggested, but Jae quickly shooked his head._

_"No, she's not you. I like her, but she's not you," Jae responded, determined._

_Jae kept her close and wanted never to leave. Her hand then moved to his cheek._

_"I love you, my little wolf, and promise me to love your family, and protect them," His mother said with loving eyes, and Jae quickly nodded his head. Jae recognized that look. That was the same look he got from his family and even from Elia._

_"I love you too, Muna, and I love them and will protect them," Jae promised and kissing her cheek._

Jae opened his eyes and noticed he had cried. Jae didn't remove the tears eyes away. And he kept staring at the floor and at Winter.

Jae sighed deeply and was ready to close his eyes and sleep again when he saw someone approaching from the corner of the room.

Jae didn't recognized her as she approached and was wearing a weird mask. She wore a dark red lacquer wooden mask.

"Who are you?" Jae demanded and glanced at Dark Sister on the floor. Jae slowly moved his legs out of bed and slowly touching the floor, and ready to run for his sword.

Jae looked at her eyeholes of the mask but couldn't see eyes looking back at him, but only darkness.

"Remember The Black Stone," She whispered, and Jae was sure he had heard that voice before.

Before Jae could ask what she meant, she had disappeared, and Jae looked around the room but couldn't see anyone, and only now Jae noticed that Winter didn't reacted to the woman being here. Jae glanced at Winter, who was sleeping without a care in the world.

Jae shrugged his shoulders and was sure that it was only a dream, or maybe his imagination.

Jae turned to the bed and was ready to sleep again.

Jae wasn't sure if he should tell Elia and his father the truth about Lady Stark. But his grandmother told him to keep it quiet.

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

She reached the royal chamber, she walked inside and saw Jaehaerys was there, but father and mother weren't there. And no one else. Rhaenys wondered where they were but was sure that they would come soon. Jae caressed Winter's head, who was busy eating a huge meat in a plate.

Rhaenys looked at Jae and was happy to see him like this. Jae didn't looked to have noticed her but then Meraxes on her shoulder made a little roar, which made Jae's eyes turned to her. He looked at her and his look made her cheeks burn. She was glad she had olive skin like her mother.

"Good Morning, Rhae," Jae gretted her with a sweet smile that she liked.

"Good Morning, Jae," she greeted him warmly and with a smile. She slowly reached and sat close to Jae and Winter.

"Good Morning, Winter," Rhae greeted the giant puppy whose head turned to her when she called her.

"How is Meraxes?" Jae asked glancing at Meraxes who was looking at Winter.

"She's fine, she loves to make problems," Rhae responded playfully. Jae chuckled and reached out his hand and touched Meraxe's head. She purred at his touch, but Rhaenys had noticed, Meraxes liked the most when she touched her.

"She likes you," Rhaenys said as Meraxes turned to her seeking her attention.

Rhaeny laughed and put her in her lap, and started caressing her head and little wings.

It had been almost three days since Meraxes hatched, and she was already bigger. When she hatched she was the size of a full grown cat, now she was slightly larger than a cat, and Rhaenys was sure within a month, she would be as large as a fully grown dog or maybe even more.

"Don't you think Meraxes is growing faster than a dragon should?" Rhaenys asked and turned her eyes at Jaehaerys who was drinking water from his glass.

"What do you mean?" Jae asked slightly confused.

"Well, I have read that dragons when they hatched they were smaller than a cat," Rhaenys stated.

"I don't know, maybe they grow faster, but we can understand after we see how long it takes for her to breath fire and to fly," Jae responded and moved his chair closer to her snd looked at Meraxes.

"I really like her color," Jae said and Rhaenys agreed with him.

She then remembered that Bloodfyre had roared last night two times and was the same roar he made when Meraxes was born.

"Jae, why did Bloodfyre roared last night?" She asked and Meraxes moved to the table and looking for food.

Jae was about to response when the door opened. Rhaenys turned to the door, to see the silver hair of her aunt walking inside but what she had on her shoulder made her eyes widened.

In her shoulder was a black dragon, with red wings, Rhaenys got up and was about to ask. When Meraxes screamed at the new dragon, Rhaenys was concerned that she didn't liked another dragon, but Rhaenys didn't feel that that she was angry or anything.

"Quiet Meraxes, she's your friend," Rhaenys said and got closer to Meraxes, who looked at the new dragon with wary eyes.

Jae got up and walked closer to Dany who was caressing her dragon's back.

"Dany, what's her name?" Jae asked kindly and walked closer to Dany. Rhaenys noticed, Dany blushed and avoided Jae's eyes.

"His name is Syralix," Dany responded.

Syralix then turned his eyes at Meraxes again who kept looking at him.

Meraxes then moved from the table and got closer at Dany and Syralix. He moved from Dany's shoulder and crawled down at the ground and looked at Meraxes, interested and so was Meraxes for Syralix.

They looked to be smelling each other and and then Syralix returned to Dany's hands, and Rhaenys released a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding.

“Can we say they won’t try to hurt each other?” Dany said and looked relaxed and glanced at Jae who was looking at her.

“Dragons are violent only if someone they don’t know get in their territory, if Syralix is letting Meraxes close, that means they’re alright with each other and they’re brother and sister”

Jae stated, and Rhaenys agreed with his statement, and so did Dany.

Rhaenys then returned to her chair, and Jae seated close to her, and so did Dany. Syralix and Meraxes started playing with each other, and Winter looked to want to go outside.

Dany then got up and kissed Jae on the cheek and whispered something to him, but Rhaenys wasn't able to hear what it was.

Jae pulled away, smiling and looked shy, and seated again.

"Where are father and Elia?" Jae asked with his eyes on Dany.

"I think they have been busy today. I think they should arrive a bit later," Dany responded, turning to Syralix again.

Rhaenys had noticed how Dany would look at Jae many times, and only a blind man wouldn't be able to see the way she was looking at Jae.

Rhaenys wasn't sure what to think of it, Targaryens had taken two wives before, and even her father married Mother and mother Lyanna.

"Where do you think Egg is?" Rhaenys escaped her thoughts when she heard Jae ask.

Dany shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, perhaps he's still sleeping, sometimes he doesn't wake up until very late," Dany responded kindly, looking at Jae.

"Well, I can't wait to see his face when he sees Syralix," Jae commented playfully, making Rhaenys chuckles.

Soon the servants brought food for them and the dragons, but Rhaenys didn't understand where father and mother were. They would always eat with them, and the only expectations were when The Greyjoy Rebellion happened.

After Syralix and Meraxes ate as much as they could, the door opened, and her parents walked inside smiling, but she was focused on who was behind them. Rhaeny's eyes widened when she saw Aegon walking behind them with a golden dragon on his shoulder.

The dragons were the first to react. Aegon took a step back and putting his hands in front of his dragon, thinking that their dragons would attack his dragon. But it didn't happened after they got a closer look at their new brother. Syralix and Meraxes returned to Dany and Rhaenys.

"Egg, you hatched your dragon too," Dany said and walking closer to the golden dragon.

"Yes, his name is Balerion," Egg responded almost proudly and petting Balerion on the back.

"Mine is Syralix," Dany responded, and they seated back to their chairs. Egg got up and approached Jae.

"Brother, thank you for giving us the dragon eggs," Egg said, walking closer to Jae and hugged him taking him by surprise.

"That was nothing, brother," Jae whispered quietly at Egg, but Rhaenys heard him.

They returned to their meal, and Egg couldn't stop looking at Balerion, who was eating raw meat that Egg would roast in the fire in the hearth by sticking the meat at the point of a knife.

"Where's grandmother?" Jae asked, eating a piece of boiled egg and roasted fish meat.

"She said she would come soon," Their father responded quietly.

The time went on, and they talked about the Joust, but Rhaenys noticed that Jae was quiet during the whole talking.

"Jae, who would you crown as Queen of Love and Beauty?" Egg asked playfully at Jae, who looked to be in a world of its own.

Hearing the voice of Egg, Jae turned to Egg with a confused look.

"What?" Jae asked, not sure of what he asked him.

Egg looked dumbfounded. "I asked who would you choose as Queen of Love and Beauty?" Egg asked again and looked interested in his answer.

Rhaenys was interested too, and so looked Dany, who leaned her head a little closer.

"I would choose both Dany and Rhaenys," Jae responded to everyone's surprise.

Rhaenys was happy to hear that answer, and Dany looked most pleased, and to Rhaeny's surprise, so looked their father.

Egg raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Well, that's a good choice," Egg commented, glancing at Rhaenys and Dany and making them a bit nervous.

"What about you? Would you wanted to give flowers to princess Ari?" Jae asked playfully at the end, making everyone laugh except Egg, who looked embarrassed and lowered his head.

"Don't worry, Egg, I'm just jesting," Jae added and whispered something to Egg, which made a smile grow on Egg's face.

Looking at Jae reminded Rhaenys that Lady Whore had escaped her prison. Rhaenys was about to ask if they had found her, but she holds her tongue and decided to not to. She knew Jae wouldn't like to talk about that fish in front of him.

Jae then turned to their father. "Father, we will leave tomorrow after the Joust, right?" Jae asked more like a statement.

Their father nodded his head and took a sip from his wine.

"Then, I want to meet my cousins again," Jae stated, and at that moment, Rhaeny's smile disappeared.

She didn't understand why he would wanted to meet the traitorous Starks again. She noticed the same looked to be thinking Dany and Egg, who shooked their heads. Their father looked ready to decline when her mother put her hand on top of his hand.

"Yes, you can, but only with a king's guard," Her mother responded and glanced at her.

"Thank You, Elia. I won't stay long, and I just want to talk to someone one more time," Jae said and got up, ready to leave, and so did Winter, prepared to follow him behind.

"I'm coming with you then," Rhaenys stated with seriousness, leaving no place for arguments. Rhaenys didn't trust them and wanted to make sure they wouldn't try to hurt Jae.

Rhaenys left Meraxes at the table, not wanting to show her in front of everyone yet. Meraxes wanted to follow her, but Rhaenys left the chamber, followed by Jaehaerys.

"Why do you want to come with me?" Jae asked, looking at her. Rhaenys wanted to ask why he was going there in the first place.

"I want to make sure no one tries to hurt you," Rhaenys responded seriously. Jae looked happy that she cared so much for him.

Ser Jaime and Ser Arthur followed them. Rhaenys noticed the glances Jaime was giving Winter, who was almost the same height as him making Rhaenys chuckle under her nose.

They reached the Northern section, and Rhaenys noticed both Ser Jaime and Ser Arthur were looking around wary, ready to fight if it was needed. Jae didn't looked tensed. Rhaenys wasn't sure if it was because he knew nothing would happen or because Winter was with them.

They reached a tent that had flags of House Stark around. Rhaenys looked at them with despise. The soldiers looked surprised to see her here. Jae didn't asked for permission to go inside. He just walked inside, and Rhaenys followed.

Walking inside, she saw a woman with a little girl, close to a bed, the woman was telling something to the girl, but Rhaenys couldn't hear what. There was a crib close to them, and she could see a baby was sleeping there.

"Your graces," they heard from their right side. She turned to see a giant man approaching them slowly.

"Lord Umber," Jae greeted him, and everyone else's eyes go to them.

"Jon," Rhaenys heard the little gird said quietly, but she heard her. Rhaenys was about to correct her when Jae took a step forward.

"Arya," Jae greeted her. The little girl walked closer and was glancing at Rhaenys.

"She's my sister Princess Rhaenys Targaryen," Jae introduced her and pointed his hand at her.

Rhaenys didn't smile at Lady Arya and didn't cared too.

"Your . . . sister," Lady Arya said bitterly, and everyone noticed that.

The woman behind Lady Arya was about to walk forward.

"Yes, I'm his sister," Rhaenys responded with the same tone. Jae turned to her and looked at her, wanting her to stop.

"I'm his Sister, not you, I was always with him, where were you when he was alone . . ." Lady Arya stopped mid-sentence when she understood she had said something she shouldn't have had.

Rhaenys felt angry. They were the ones who took Jae away from them, from her.

_Your parents were the ones who tortured him, you little shit_ Rhaenys thought, angry.

Rhaenys gritted her teeth and closed her fist tightly, looking down and ready to yell at the little shit when Jae raised his hand.

"I want to talk alone with Arya," Jae said seriously and looked at her. Rhaenys turned to him, ready to refuse, but his face was serious.

Rhaenys looked at him for a few moments, but she didn't wanted to be against Jae. She sighed and clearly showing in her face that she disagreed and just walked outside. Jae glanced back at Ser Arthur to walk outside too.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

They left the tent, and Jae turned to Arya, angry. "Why did you say that?" Jae asked, angry with her. She lowered her gaze and looked ready to start crying. She didn't answer, and Jae sighed sadly. He turned his eyes to Lady Dacey, who was trying to confront Arya, and GreatJon, who was looking at him with an impressive look and but there was sadness too.

"You truly are her son," GreatJon stated quietly and eyed him up and down. Jae was slightly confused.

"I have known Queen Lyanna Stark well, and she was the rose of The North. She was like no other woman and you . . ." GreatJon stopped mid-sentence and swallowed a huge breath. "You're like her. Everything about you is from her," GreatJon finished respectfully.

Jae felt good to hear that from a northern lord. "Thank you, Lord Umber," Jae responded respectfully to the giant lord, who smiled warmly.

Jae turned to Arya, who seemed to have relaxed. "Can you leave us alone?" Jae asked, glancing at both GreatJon and Lady Dacey. They both nodded and left the tent.

After the tent was closed, Jae walked closer to Arya and kneeled on one knee. "Arya," Jae whispered, but she didn't responded. She had covered her face with her small hands. And turned around.

Jae sighed sadly. "I will leave tomorrow to go to Kings Landing. I just wanted to say goodbye," Jae said quietly and put his hand on her shoulder. Arya didn't turned to him and just kept staring at the other side. Jae slowly got up and turned to leave.

"Jon," Jae heard a small whisper. Jae turned around to see Arya looking at him. Jae was about to talk when she throwed herself in his arms and started crying.

"Will we see each other again?" Arya asked, crying against his shoulder.

"Yes, Arya, sometimes different roads lead to the same castle," Jae whispered in her ear. After a minute, she stopped crying. And Jae put her in the ground.

"I will miss you," she said with tears in her eyes. And then she looked at Winter, who was just staring at them.

"I will miss you too, Winter," Arya said and hugged Winter. After a few moments, Arya pulled away and walked close to Jae.

Jae kissed her cheek. "Me too," Jae whispered and turned to leave.

Jae left the tent and saw his sister waiting outside with Ser Jaime and Ser Arthur.

After they left, Jae walked with Rhaenys back to the Castle. Winter went outside the castle's walls to hunt. Jae wanted to hunt with her but knew Rhaenys, Dany and Egg would meet the Martells again, and they wanted him to be there. Jae wasn't looking forward to that but didn't wanted to straight-up say 'No' to that.

**Elia Martell Targaryen**

She was alone in Rhaegar's solar. Her friend Ashara had wanted an audience with her. Elia had agreed to that and really wanted to know what she wanted to talk about. Since childhood, they were very close. She was her lady in waiting, and Elia liked to speak with Ashara. All that changed after Brandon slept with Ashara in the promise that they would marry, but that never happened. Ashara had his child, and Brandon went like an idiot in the Capital demanding Rhaegar's head without any actual proof that Lya was kidnapped.

Elia sometimes wondered what reassured him so much that Lya was kidnapped. Elia wasn't sure if it was just his hot temper or someone that he trusted told him that Lya was kidnapped and that convinced him.

After Richard was born and Brandon died, Ashara closed herself in Starfall for the first three years. And after three years, she came to King's Landing with the young Richard, who followed Arthur around like a lost puppy asking him questions constantly. Elia remembered back then how looking at Richard would made her think of how Visenya would have been like. She had found herself crying many times when she thought about it. Elia was happy that Ash had Richard to brighten up her life.

But thinking about her past made her think about Oberyn. She went to his chamber an hour ago to talk to him about Jae and end his stupid behavior against Jaehaerys.

' _She reached his chamber in a rush, she didn't knocked and just opened the door and walked inside and found her brother deep in his paramour Ellaria. She was moaning for more when Elia cleared her throat, and Oberyn looked in complete shock. They were quick to cover themselves with sheets._

_"I'm waiting until you wear your clothes Oberyn, after that, we will talk," Elia said with a serious tone. Oberyn didn't say anything and just did what she said. Elia waited outside his chamber. Ellaria opened the door and left the chamber._

_"You can go inside," she said, and Elia walked inside._

_Oberyn was seated in a chair close to a round table and filled two glasses with wine._

_"Can I know why you came inside like that?" Oberyn asked, annoyed that Elia had stopped his sex time with Ellaria._

_Elia didn't care for it and just seated on the other side of the table._

_"Oberyn, can I know what your problem is with Jae?" Elia asked seriously, and Oberyn understood she wasn't playing around._

_Oberyn sighed. "He is a," "He What?" Elia interrupted and slammed her hand on the table._

_Oberyn looked to be thinking of how to say it. "I understand the dragon belongs to him, and I'm happy he gave dragon eggs to Aegon and Rhaenys, but why is he keeping Dark Sister? A legendary sword that belongs to Rhaenys or Aegon," Oberyn asked quietly and slowly._

_Elia narrowed her eyes at him. "The sword belongs to him because he was the one who found it beyond the wall, not you or anyone else," Elia responded, trying not to shout at the fool._

_Oberyn swallowed and took a quick sip of the wine. "I understand that, but what happens when the lords will want him over Aegon because of his giant dragon and A known sword of House Targaryen," Oberyn responded quietly._

_Elia took a deep breath. "You understand that Jae doesn't care about any Iron Throne. I know him, and he won't care what the others talked about him. If he did care, Aegon and Rhaenys wouldn't have their dragons right now," Elia stated, and Oberyn's eyes widened in both surprise and shock._

_"Yes, Aegon, Dany, and Rhaenys have hatched dragons, and all because of Jae. If he wanted, he could have never given them the dragon eggs," Elia responded, angry with her brother._

_Oberyn looked to be thinking about what she just told him. After one minute, Oberyn took a sip from his wine. "I'm Sorry, Elia, I won't try to antagonize him and welcome him to our family," Oberyn answered quietly and avoided her gaze._

_"Good, the next time you say something bad to Jae, I will remove you from Master of Laws, and you can happily go back to Dorne," if Oberyn was surprised by her threat, he didn't show it._

_Elia drank the whole glass with wine and left his chamber. '_

Elia didn't care, and she wanted Jae to feel that House Martell was his family too, and not enemies.

Elia saw the door slightly opened. "Your grace, Lady Ashara is here," Ser Oswell said.

"Let her in," Elia ordered, and the door fully opened, and Ash walked inside.

Ashara was still very pretty and had a woman's body.

"Your grace, it is good to see you again," Ash said with a smirk, and Elia rolled her eyes. She hugged Ash and made a sign with her hand for her to sit.

Elia filled a goblet with wine for her too. "How are you, Ash? How are things going with Richard?" Elia asked, smiling. Ash smiled back but looked slightly concerned.

"Elia, Things are fine, and Richard is fine too, but I wanted to ask you about something," Ash responded, and her mind looked to be all over the place.

"What is it, Ash?" Elia asked and leaned closer.

Ash sighed. "Richard told me that he wants to become a King's Guard like Arthur," Ash said, clearly not liking the idea of him swearing his vows.

"You don't like it," Elia asked but more like a statement. Ash nodded her head and keeping her head down.

"He doesn't know what he is missing. He will never have a wife or children," Ash said with sadness in her tone.

"If it was up to me, Richard would have been the next lord of Winterfell," Elia stated, and Ash moved her head and looked at her, surprised by what she said.

Elia sighed sadly. "Robb Stark is the lord after his father, but if he betrays us, then we will legitimize Richard, and he will be Richard Stark, he would marry Sansa Stark or Arya Stark to ensure that the lords of The North were alright with it," Elia stated and Ash looked to be thinking about something.

"Richard told me that a lady from the North asked him who was his father and mother, and he said that the lady suggested that he could come to Bear Island anytime he wanted," Ash responded, her tone showing happiness.

Bear Island! That means Dacey Mormont Elia thought and remembered that Lady Dacey was one of the first lords of the North who talked against Lord Stark.

"Will you let him go to Bear Island?" Elia asked, interested.

Ash looked not to like the idea. "I would want too, but how can I trust her," Ash stated, and Elia understood why.

"Lady Dacey Mormont was one of the first who were against Lord Stark, and I'm sure she would treat him good, and I believe she wants him in Bear Island to teach him the Northern ways," Elia said, and Ash seemed happy about it. Her face brightened up.

"Then I would wanted to meet her and agree to foster him when he reaches 14 name days," Ash agreed, and so did Elia.

**Tyrion Lannister**

To his surprise, his father finally told him to do something. Since the new Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen showed up out of thin air, everything has been messed up, and nothing was alright.

Tyrion never liked Cersei, but he never wanted his family to fall low. Tyrion would need to ensure the survival of his family.

Tyrion knew it was Lord Edmur's fault for what happened to Cersei, but still, it was his family, and he needed to ensure their survival. Right now, they were in a very dangerous position. One wrong move, and Tyrion knew the game would end for them. This new player was the most dangerous player and had the most significant advantage, but Tyrion knew everything had a weak point, even a Dragon.

Tyrion was searching in libraries about any way how to kill a dragon. Tyrion knew using scorpions was a way, but if the new prince's dragon is indeed Cannibal. That means that fucked is older than 150 years. At this point, bolts would only tickle him. And the chances of hitting the dragon in the eye were insanely low.

This wasn't like a story Tyrion had read when he was little. In that story, a pirate was able to hit a dragon high in the sky, flying three times in a row without missing once. Tyrion knew that was stupid as hell and completely unrealistic. First, the dragon would understand there was danger, and second, the chances of hitting a dragon with a bolt who's flying high in the sky are low as fuck.

Tyrion shook that stupid story away. And kept reading. One thing he found interesting was that dragons weren't immune to fire. It is true they breathe fire. Tyrion turned the page and read.

"The older a dragon is, the hotter their fire is. A small dragon can be burned by the flames of a much older dragon. A dragon of age 50 years can easily melt metal like it was paper." Tyrion read and was intrigued.

So the fire burns dragons. After all, Tyrion thought and thinking about how to use this to their advantage. Tyrion then remembered that Jaime killed the mad king for wanting to ignite the wildfire under King's Landing.

Tyrion knew wildfire wasn't just any fire. That fire was made of dark magic, some said, and it was more than strong enough to burn even an old dragon-like cannibal, Tyrion thought with a little smirk on his face.

But the problem was that King Rhaegar made it illegal to make Wildfire. Tyrion knew if they got caught making Wildfire, the punishment was head and spear.

Tyrion thought about it and decided to ask his father if making Wildfire was a smart thing to do.

Tyrion remembered that one day after Cersei lost her precious seat as lord Paramount, Cersei was kicking and screaming to poison the bastard wolf as she called her. Tyrion fought the urge to slap himself. His sister wasn't the brightest, and his father had told her not to think about it and not try to do anything stupid. Tyrion hoped his sister wouldn't try something incredibly foolish.

**Richard Sand**

He made his way to the Northern Section, and Lady Dacey had told him that he could come again tomorrow. Now he reached the training yard of the Northern section.

Richard looked around and saw Lady Dacey with a giant man and a little girl. Richard started walking towards them. Lady Dacey turned to him after the giant man pointed the finger at him.

Lady Dacey smiled at him and walked closer. "Richard is good to meet you again," Lady Dacey greeted him with a warm smile that made Richard look away, making the lady chuckled.

"Is good to meet you too, Lady Dacey," Richard greeted her with respect, and his violet eyes go to the girl with a wooden sword close to Lady Dacey. She was swinging her wooden sword around.

Richard turned his eyes at Lady Dacey but noticed the giant man who was staying four steps away from her. And he looked at him almost like studying him.

Richard found that strange but ignored it.

"Richard, you know you can call me Dacey," Dacey said, and Richard nodded his head in understanding.

Dacey then turned to the girl. "Arya come here," she said, and Richard's eyes widened when he understood that she was Lady Arya Stark, his cousin.

Lady Arya walked to Dacey, and she turned to him. "This is Richard today. You will spar with him," Dacey said with a sweet smile looking at Lady Arya, who eyed him up and down.

She took a step forward with her wooden sword in her left hand, to his surprise.

Richard knew he would need to say something. "Is good to meet you, Lady Arya. My name is Richard Sand," Richard greeted her.

She looked displeased.

"She just told me your name, and I'm no lady," she said with a high tone.

"Lady Arya, don't act like that," Dacey said and touched Arya's shoulder. Lady Arya looked up at Lady Dacey, and guilty filled her face. And turned her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't worry, La . . . Arya," Richard responded, and she raised her wooden sword at him.

"Let's spar," Arya said, smiling, and Richard nodded in agreement and walked with her to a second wooden sword that was lying to a tree.

Richard wanted to use sparring swords, but he didn't know how good Arya was at this and didn't wanted to hurt her. Richard picked up the wooden sword with his right hand and turned to Arya, who was moving her wooden sword around her left hand.

"You use the left hand to fight?" Richard asked, looking at her. She turned her eyes from the sword to him.

"Yes, I like to use the left hand," Arya responded and raised her sword towards his face.

Arya swinged at him, and Richard blocked it quickly. After two more swings, Richard knew he could end the fight at any moment but let her to keep swinging at him to make her better at swinging.

Richard keeps blocking every swing of Arya. After a few minutes, Arya was getting irritated and tired and stepped closer to him and swung towards his head. Richard blocked the swing and used his right leg to kick her behind her legs to make her fall, but Richard held her arms, not to let her fall.

"You're good at it, Arya," Richard complimented her, and Arya looked happy, but Richard could see there was sadness behind her eyes.

"You're too, Richard," she responded, and Richard was surprised to hear a noble lady who wasn't his mother or the royal family or Lady Dacey not to call him a Bastard.

Richard then remembered about what had happened to Lord Stark. His mother had explained what had happened to his uncle.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your father," Richard said sadly, and Arya's eyes filled with tears, and she ran away from everyone.

Richard wanted to call her back, but Dacey put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I will talk with her later," She said quietly, and Richard just stood there and didn't said anything.

"Hey boy, do you want to spar?" Richard turned to see the giant man.

Richard nodded his head in agreement.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

They reached the training yard of Harrenhal, and it was the same place as last time. It was only for the royal family. Dany was walking close to Jae, and so was Rhaenys. They didn't have their dragons, and it took all for Dany to leave Syralix behind. But she and the others would reveal their dragons tomorrow after the Joust. Dany was looking forward to returning back to Kings Landing, and she couldn't wait until she could sleep in her bed-chamber.

Dany looked at Jae, who was quiet. Dany wasn't really looking forward to meet the Martells again. Dany liked Rhaenys like a sister, but she never really had any bond with anyone from House Martell. Ari was a good friend of Rhaenys, and Dany only knew her briefly.

As for prince Oberyn's daughter, she didn't know any of them. They reached the training yard. Dany saw Prince Oberyn, Nym, Obara, Tyene, and Princess Arianne were already there waiting. Dany looked at Prince Oberyn's face, but he didn't have the same look as he had the last time.

"Good to meet you again, my nephew," Prince Oberyn greeted Aegon in a hug. Egg didn't looked to want to be hugged in front of the others. Prince Oberyn then turned to Rhae, who hugged him, but Dany noticed Rhae was looking at Prince Oberyn warily.

He then pulled away and turned to Jae, who didn't looked that interested in meeting him again. Prince Oberyn reached out his hand, and Jae looked at his hand, then at Prince Oberyn and shake his hand.

Both of them were quiet. Prince Oberyn then greeted Dany, and he turned to Egg.

"Come with us. Let's drink first," Prince Oberyn suggested.

"I like the idea, uncle," Egg responded, and they followed them behind.

"Prince Jaehaerys, your little friend is not with you?" Prince Oberyn asked, glancing back at Jae.

Dany had noticed that Jae didn't like not to have Winter close to him.

"No, she's hunting in the nearby forest," Jae responded warmly, but Dany could see Jae was just putting on a mask and hiding his true emotions.

"What do you think about the tourney?" Prince Oberyn asked calmly, looking back at Jae.

"Is good, I returned with my family, and I can live with them from now on," Jae responded happily that he was with his family.

Dany moved closer to Jae, Aegon was talking something with Ari, and Rhaenys was staying close to prince Oberyn's daughters, but she glanced back at Jae every now and then.

They reached a chamber with many servants, and there were a few bottles on the tables around the chamber. Dany couldn't remember to have ever seen that kind of drink before.

They seated at a table, and Prince Oberyn ordered them to bring glasses for them.

"Do you drink Prince Jaehaerys?" Prince Oberyn asked and looked at Jae with a little smirk that seemed to annoy Jae.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I have never really tried anything except wine," Jae responded.

"Prince Jaehaerys, would you wanted to visit Dorne anytime soon?" It was Princess Arianne who asked with a seductive tone.

Dany felt her blood boil. "I would wanted to, I would like to see most of the world,"'Jae responded warmly.

Princess Arianne was about to respond. "You're like me then, I too like to go around the world, like Essos, or other places," Prince Oberyn said with a warm smile to everyone's surprise.

Dany noticed from the corner of her eyes that Jae was surprised too that he wasn't talking shit like last time.

"Any beautiful place in Essos worth visiting?" Jae asked, and the servants brought glasses for everyone, and prince Oberyn filled a drink for everyone. But he filled only half of the glass.

"Well, Pentos is beautiful, but Qarth is said to be the most beautiful city in the world. I have been there, and it really is a sight to see," Prince Oberyn responded and moving the glass in his hand.

"Have you ever seen Dothraki, uncle?" It was Egg who asked, intrigued.

Prince Oberyn drank the whole glass with whatever it was filled. And turned to Egg.

"I have, they're quite impressive, in both fighting and . . . " Prince Oberyn stopped the sentence, but everyone knew what he was about to say.

"What is this drink, uncle?" Rhaenys asked, holding her glass in her hand.

"Is vodka, It is a very strong drink," Prince Oberyn responded, and Rhaenys took a sip, but her face reddened, and she closed her eyes tightly. Rhaenys quickly put the glass back on the table.

Everyone chuckled at her face, and Jaehaerys only smiled.

"Uncle, have you ever been to Meereen?" Egg asked, turning from Rhaenys to Prince Oberyn.

"I have been only once, quite impressive pyramids, but the life there is very hard," He responded and looked to be thinking about something while answering.

"Prince Aegon, who do you think will win the Joust tomorrow?" Lady Nym asked, looking at Egg, who turned to her.

"I'm not sure. I would wanted to say my uncle will win, but he's not that good at it," Egg responded playfully, taking a look from Prince Oberyn.

"I would say, Ser Barristan has a chance, but maybe Ser Jaime too," Egg responded quietly. Dany heard Prince Oberyn murmured 'KingSlayer' under his breath.

"Do you like to ride horses, prince Jaehaerys?" Princess Arianne asked with the same annoying look.

Jae turned his eyes to her. "I have ride Winter. She's very easy. If I could use her in the Joust, I'm sure I would have won, but I'm still not used to horses," Jae responded kindly.

Talking about Winter made other's eyes go to Jae. "Riding a Direwolf, That must be quiet something," Obara said and eyed Jae up and down.

Jae took a sip from his glass. Dany could see he didn't like the drink, but he still drinks it and put the glass back on the table.

They keep on talking for two more hours, and Prince Oberyn didn't try to antagonize Jae.

**Viserys Targaryen - Night**

Viserys woke up from his sleep, and he felt something. Viserys turned to his egg, which was vibrating. He moved from his bed and ran to the dragon egg. He didn't try to touch it. Viserys knew the dragon egg was very warm to touch with his bare hands.

The egg started cracking at the bottom, and Viserys was shocked and excited. The whole dragon egg cracked, and the dragon came out looking at Viserys.

The dragon was fully blackened green, and his eyes were red.

Viserys smiled and picked him up on his hands. The dragon spread out his wings out and released a loud cry.

"Aōha brōzi iksis Rhaellys (your name is Rhaellys)" Viserys said shouted.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen - Tomorrow**

He was sitting with his family, looking down at the large arena, as the riders were preparing for The Joust.

Today Uncle Viserys surprised them when he entered the chamber with his dragon Rhaellys. He said that he named him after his grandmother Rhaella. Jae was happy that his uncle had a dragon now but hoped that his father would get a dragon too. Jae wasn't sure how it would looked from the other lords if the king didn't have a dragon. Jae knew his father didn't care about it, but he wanted him to have a dragon too.

Looking at The Joust now, Jae was sure he and Winter would be able to win it. Jae looked at the list of who would be a part of it and was surprised to see Ser Barristan was part of it.

Names in the list were also Garlan Tyrell, a few men from the Vale, Gregor Clegane from Westerlands. Ser Darry was also going to ride.

And Prince Oberyn Martell with two others from Dorne, but Jae noticed there was no mention from The North or Iron Islands. And Jae wondered why Iron Island didn't take part in a tourney like this one.

The first to ride was Ser Darry and Ser Gregor Clegane. Jae had noticed the frown on his family whenever that man was mentioned. Rhaenys had seated close to Jae, and Egg was seated on Jae's right, and close to him was seated Princess Arianne, Elia, and his father were seated above everyone. Dany was seated to Rhaeny's left. Uncle Viserys was seated close to his mother, who was seated close to Dany.

Jae turned his head to Rhaenys. "Rhae, why do you have that angry face whenever Ser Gregor is mentioned?" Jae asked, confused. Rhaenys turned to him.

"When the rebellion ended, and Robert Baratheon was killed, Lord Tywin showed up in front of King's Landing gates. The rumor was spread that Tywin had ordered his pet dog Clegane to kill me, Egg, and my mother, so father wouldn't have any other choice but to marry Cersei Lannister," Rhaenys responded, furious.

Jae felt angry just by thinking about it. Jae understood now why no one liked the Lannisters. And now Jae had more reasons not to like them. Jae's eyes go to where Lord Tywin had seated. And noticed he glanced at him sometimes.

His father raised on his feet and got everyone's attention. "People of Westeros, I'm happy to start The Joust of this Tourney. I know all of you want to see which lucky lady will be crowned so that I won't take any more of your time," his father said, and many people laughed at his jape.

The herald cleared his throat. "The first to ride is Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Jonothor Darry," he announced.

Jae had noticed from House Velayron, and their lord glanced at him every now and then.

Jae hated all this attention drawned to him.

Jae looked down at the field again and saw Ser Gregor and Ser Darry ready to ride, and they started charging against each other. And they clashed. Ser Darry was caught in the chest and went flying in the air. Rhaenys held his hand tightly, and Jae noticed the smirk on Lord Tywin's face.

_You Old rotted Lion_

Some men rushed to move Ser Darry away, and Ser Gregor raised his arms up proudly.

"Winner is Gregor Clegane," herald announced.

Jae understood that man was disgusting.

"Will Ser Darry be alright?" Jae heard Dany asked, concerned-looking back at Father.

His father gave Dany a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, is nothing for him," his father responded, but Jae could tell he himself wasn't sure.

"Don't worry, Dany, Ser Darry is strong," Jae said, trying to reassure her, and smiled at her. She nodded her head and looked down at the field again.

"Now is Ser Jaime Lannister against Rhaegar Frey," the herald shouted, and Jae faces palm when he heard that name. Rhaenys shook her head and looked annoyed.

"I'm sure having the same name with a Frey will be the biggest honor I will ever have," His father said, and every one of his family laughed at his jape.

"Beat him," Rhaenys shouted, and so did Egg and Dany.

Ser Jaime started charging and raised his lance and hit the Frey in the shoulder, and the Frey falls in the first hit. Rhaenys cheered for Ser Jaime, and so did his family. Jae cheered too, but so did Westerlands section.

"The winner is Ser Jaime Lannister," herald announced.

The Joust keeps going on the first round of the riders. Now it was Ser Barristan against Ser Garlan Tyrell.

"Now is Ser Barristan the Bold against Ser Garland Tyrell," the herald announced.

Jae wanted to see this one. He wasn't a fan of House Tyrell and hoped Ser Barristan would win against the flower.

The riders started charging with full strength. Despite being old, Jae could see Ser Barristan was very good at riding a horse, and ser Barristan got hit in the right shoulder, and Ser Garlan got hit in the stomach.

Ser Barristan was still on the horse and held his shoulder with his left hand and looked to be in pain. Ser Garlan looked to be trying to catch his breath. Jae was sure that hit made it hard for him to breathe. Ser Barristan turned to Ser Garlan, and they were ready again. Ser Barristan started charging again, and this time his lance hit Ser Garlan in the chest, and he went flying from his horse and falled to the ground in his back.

Jae thought for a moment that he was badly injured, but Ser Garlan got up after a few moments and didn't looked to have any broken bones or a bad injury.

Everyone cheered for Ser Barristan the Bold. Jae cheered too.

"The winner is Ser Barristan, The Bold," Herald announced.

The rest of The Joust went by quickly, and Prince Oberyn won against some weaklings.

Jae enjoyed the Joust more than the Melee and thought if this is how the Tourney was when his mother was the knight of the laughing tree 13 years ago, Jae asked himself.

His father had told him in the end, he won against Ser Barristan and crowned Lyanna as Queen of Love and Beauty. His father told him that he should not have had done that. He said that maybe he could have avoided the war, maybe.

One thing Jae found it interesting was that his mother had sent letters to inform her father and brother that she's with Rhaegar Targaryen, but none of the letters ever came, and his father told him determined that Hoster Tully must have known but kept quiet.

Now was Prince Oberyn against Ser Gregor Clegane and in the next round was Ser Barristan against Ser Jaime Lannister.

Jae wished Ser Barristan would win this tourney.

"Now is Prince Oberyn Martell The Viper against Ser Gregor Clegane, The Mountain," the herald announced, and the whole Dorne section cheered for Prince Oberyn, and so did his family.

Jae looked at the horse the mountain was using and was surprised that the horse could still keep going. But Jae could tell that the horse was tired.

The Mountain and The Viper charged against each other, and prince Oberyn moved his body to his left and avoided the mountain's lance and hit the mountain in the chest with all his strength, causing both the mountain and his horse to fall to the ground. Almost everyone cheered for Prince Oberyn, and this time even Jaehaerys got up and cheered for him.

But Jae noticed from the corner of his eyes that The Mountain got up angry and looked ready to attack Prince Oberyn. A squire, probably The Mountain's squire, ran to Ser Gregor and offered him the sword, which was almost as large as the mountain itself. With a clean swing, he chopped his horse's head with a single blow, and the blood flew everywhere. And everyone gasped in shock and was quiet. Prince Oberyn took three steps back and looked ready to fight when. The whole Tourney heard Bloodfyre release a thunderous roar and was flying close to where they were.

The mountain stopped whatever he was trying to do. And looked up at Bloodfyre as he was making circles around the arena, a clear message to stop. Jae knew Rhaenys was telling him not to use Bloodfyre, but Jae just wanted to scare The Mountain away.

"Stop Now," his father shouted, and the mountain looked up at his father, and throwed his sword in the dirt, and walked away.

"Let him go," His father ordered the soldiers, but Jae knew this wasn't over. This behavior wasn't acceptable, and he could have killed Prince Oberyn.

"Thank You, Bloodfyre," Jae said, and Bloodfyre flew away

After Bloodfyre flew away, the whole arena was as silent as a grave. Many lords were looking up as he fled away.

His father then glanced at The Herald to continue.

The herald, who was still shaking from what had just happened, straightened up himself and cleared his throat.

"The winner is Prince Oberyn Martell," he shouted, and the Dorne section started cheering, and everything looked to be in normal.

Jae looked down and saw Prince Oberyn looking at him surprised, his eyebrows were raised, and then he raised his spear towards him and winked his eye at him. Jae rolled his eyes. And turned to Rhaenys, who was smirking at him.

"Thank You, Jae," Jae heard both Elia and Rhaenys say to him that.

"It was nothing," Jae responded and focused on the arena again. Jae could see many lords were still shaken up about what had transpired. And many of them were still looking up, probably thinking that Bloodfyre would return.

"Now is Ser Jaime Lannister, The Golden Lion against Ser Barristan The Bold," the herald announced, and Jae was waiting, eager for this one. To his surprise, Ser Jaime walked to Ser Barristan and whispered something to him, but Jae couldn't hear it from this far. Jae wanted Ser Barristan to win, and Jae knew if he wanted, he could warg in Ser Jaime's horse and force him to run around like a headless chicken or try to make Ser Jaime fall in the ground.

The king's guards returned to their horses and started charging against each other, they raised their laces, and Ser Barristan got hit in the left shoulder, and Ser Jaime was hit in his right hand. None of them falled, but Jae could see Ser Barristan was tired, and Jae knew he wouldn't be able to win.

They went on the second charge, Ser Jaime charged at Ser Barristan, but Jae could see he wasn't trying to hurt the old commander. Ser Jaime got hit in the stomach, but Ser Barristan was hit in the left shoulder again and falled to the ground.

Jae hoped there was nothing serious. Ser Jaime rushed to help Ser Barristan, and the Westerland section started cheering for Ser Jaime. He helped Ser Barristan to get up, and Barristan petted Jaime in the back. Jae only now noticed that Lady Cersei was seated close to her father and close to her was her little children but close to them was also a man with a burned face. Jae wondered who that was.

Ser Jaime returned to his horse and turned to them and smiled at them.

"The winner is Ser Jaime Lannister, The Golden Lion," the herald announced.

Now it was the finale. Ser Jaime was walking back with his horse when Prince Oberyn stopped him mid-way. Prince Oberyn whispered something to Ser Jaime, but Ser Jaime didn't looked to care about whatever the viper said.

Ser Jaime returned to his place and grabbed his lance, and so did Prince Oberyn.

Jae noticed Ser Jaime glanced at them before entirely focusing on his enemy.

The herald took a step forward. "Now for the finale is Ser Jaime Lannister, The Golden Lion against Prince Oberyn, The Red Viper," The Herald announced to cheers.

"Come on, uncle," Jae heard Rhaenys whisper. Jae looked around and noticed all of his family looked to cheer for Prince Oberyn, except for Dany, Viserys, and grandmother, who looked to not care who would win.

They charged against each other. And Ser Jaime was hit in the chest, but he didn't fall from the horse. Prince Oberyn got hit in the stomach and gasped for air. After a few moments, Prince Oberyn relaxed and turned to Ser Jaime for a second charge.

In the second charge, Ser Jaime charged at prince Oberyn with full speed and keeping his lance high, Prince Oberyn charges and aims at Ser Jaime's chest when Jaime moves a little to his right in the last second and hits prince Oberyn in the chest, throwing him from his horse. There was silence for a few moments until most of the audience started cheering and calling Ser Jaime 'Golden Lion'.

Jae saw Rhaenys wasn't either happy or unhappy with how things ended. Jae leaned forward to her.

"Next tourney, I will win and name you Queen of Love and Beauty," Jae whispered to her, which made her blushed. She looked red and turned to him and gave him the same look Princess Arianne would give him sometimes.

"The winner is Ser Jaime Lannister, The Golden Lion," the herald announced, and Ser Jaime walked to the crown of flowers.

Jae saw from the corner of his eyes that Lady Cersei was smiling from ear to ear and looked to be waiting for her brother to give her the crown. But instead, Ser Jaime rode past The Westerland section and stopped in front of the Royal section.

Ser Jaime stopped in front of Rhaenys and put the crown of flowers in her lap.

"Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, I name you Queen of Love and Beauty," Ser Jaime said warmly and stared at Rhaenys, but Jae could see he wasn't looking at her with lust.

The crowd started cheering. "Thank you, Ser Jaime," Rhaenys responded warmly, and Ser Jaime ride away.

Rhaenys took a glance from everyone, but Jae was just smiling. "Congratulations, Rhaenys," Jae said, and Rhaenys put the crown in her head.

Jae noticed that Lady Cersei was looking at them like she would explode at any moment. Her face was red as blood, and then she just started walking away.

Jae then glanced at his father that it was time to show the dragons.

Rhaenys, Dany, Egg, and Viserys walked downstairs. A door opened, and Ser Oswell walked outside with the cages made of wood where the dragons were. Ten soldiers followed him with Targaryen sigil in their chest.

His father got up and raised his hand to silence everyone.

"My lord and ladies of Westeros, I'm happy to say that my son Jaehaerys Targaryen has returned to us," his father said, and almost everyone shouted Jaehaerys's name, but some were shouting 'Father of Dragons.'

His father raised his hand again and continued. "As you all known, my son has a dragon named Bloodfyre, but that's not all. Let me introduce you all to the Dragons of House Targaryen," His father shouted, and the cages were opened, and the dragons flew out and landed on the shoulders of their riders.

The crowd cheered, but Jae could see Lord Tywin looked pale, like a wall made of ice.

"They are Meraxes of Princess Rhaenys Targaryen," his father shouted, pointing at Meraxes.

"Balerion of Crown Prince Aegon Targaryen," his father shouted, pointing at Balerion.

"Syralix of Princess Daenerys Targaryen, and Rhaellys of Prince Viserys Targaryen," his father finished. At that moment, Bloodfyre flew very high and roared, making all four little dragons cried loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s reaction to the dragons.  
> House Targaryen return to King’s Landing and Jae sees The Red Keep.  
> Jae gets introduced to The Small Council and he has problems with the hand of The King.  
> Jae and Dany spend time together.


	31. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s reaction to the dragons.  
> Jae and his family go to a feast.  
> Jae reaches King’s Landing.  
> Jae gets introduced to the small council and has problems with The Hand of The King.  
> A Princess hunts The White Dragon.

**Tywin Lannister**

Tywin Lannister looked at the little creatures on the shoulders of Targaryens and still couldn't believe it, they now had more of them.

Tywin couldn't believe it, First, the new prince has a giant dragon that was supposed to have died many years ago, now the same prince gives his family more beasts.

Tywin knew this was either a problem or an opportunity, and he needed to find a way to use the dragons somehow. Tywin felt his heart racing and looked at them again, he knew this would give the Targaryens absolute power and no one would be able to overthrow them.

At that moment Tywin knew the king will be forced to return to their old roots and marry brothers and sisters. He knew it was only a matter of time before the King annuls the betrothal between the crown prince and the flower, or maybe the crown prince will have two wives, or at least that's what Tywin thought.

Tywin looked around and could see many people cheering for the new dragons, and mostly were house Velayron and Dorne section. Tywin knew what both of them were thinking, the crown prince was a Martell, and House Velayron was probably hoping for a betrothal to one of the dragon riders.

Tywin turned to the flower section and saw Lady Olenna's pale face.

She's probably thinking that the king will annul the marriage Tywin thought amused and that was the only joy he could find in this situation. Seeing Lady Olenna shocked was a sighed to remember for the whole life.

He turned to the Stormlands section, and Lord Stannis didn't looked to care that much about what was happening, but Tywin could see Stannis looked slightly worried about the new dragons. Tywin knew Stannis valued duty and honor. But Tywin was sure that Stannis would not support marriage within the blood.

Tywin started rubbing his chin and turned his eyes at the new dragons.

My house or any other house will never have power ever again if we let the dragons live, Tywin thought and thinking of a way to defeat the new dragons or use them somehow and take the iron throne.

Marrying brothers and sisters won't sit well with the faith, they might raise up against the dragons, like the last time, Tywin thought and turned his eyes at Prince Jaehaerys, who looked wary and Tywin noticed he closed his eyes a few times. The prince looked focused to see if there was any danger towards the dragons.

Dance of Dragons killed them last time, another Dance will kill them again, Tywin thought amused.

Tywin knew hearing about the new prince having a dragon will make Volantis and many other cities of Essos turn their heads to the prince and the dragons.

_If it goes this way, The Golden Company and their pity Blackfyre will be as useful as a swordsman without a sword,_ Tywin thought and looked at the crown prince's expression.

The Crown Prince looked proud of himself, but looking around Tywin could see almost everyone was cheering Prince Jaehaerys and not the crown prince. Calling him names like 'Father of Dragons', 'The Lord of Dragons', and many other titles that were given to the new prince.

Tywin's eyes went to the new prince again and thought.

_Lust and Madness are Good Sellers_

**Margaery Tyrell**

She rubbed her eyes but still couldn't believe the sight of the new dragons. And when they cried loudly, she felt fear, a shiver of fear went through her body making her skin crawl. She saw the dragon of the new prince and still couldn't believe how monstrous it was, and how can a young prince like Prince Jaehaerys be able to control him.

Loras had his mouth opened and his jaw falled to the ground. Garlan didn't looked to either care or not care. Her father had a smile on his face and touched her mother with his right hand and pointing with a finger at the new dragons and sometimes at Margaery and he whispered something in her ear. Margaery looked at her grandmother and could see she wasn't pleased with the sight. Margaery wasn't sure why, her grandmother looked worried.

Margaery thought about it and remembered that Targaryens married brother and sister for centuries to be able to control the dragons, she knew the new dragons could mean that her betrothal might get annulled to keep the bloodline pure.

Margaery had seen prince Jaehaerys, two more times since the last time, and both times Prince Jaehaerys was as cold as ice towards her. She had tried to start a simple conversation with him three times during the time she spent time with Prince Aegon.

The way how he answered showed he didn't cared to keep talking with her, acted with her as she was an unwanted guest, and almost every time Princess Rhaenys would look at her like a hawk every time she would try to talk with Prince Jaehaerys. No one needed to be smart to know that she liked him and not in a normal brother-sister way but as a wife should love her husband.

She had told her grandmother that Princess Rhaenys lusted after her brother, her grandmother told her to see if Prince Jaehaerys shared the lust or maybe he didn't wanted to marry his sister.

Margaery didn't know that, she could hardly read the prince's face, he knew how to hide his emotions.

Now she was thinking to talk with her grandmother to see if this was good for them or not.

**Oberyn Martell**

He looked at the dragons his nephew and niece had, now they had their own dragons and would be dragon riders. Oberyn felt glad to see that and he turned his head to prince Jaehaerys and saw he was looking at his brother and sister proudly, but Oberyn could see he looked wary, and concerned. And Oberyn remembered that prince Jaehaerys used his dragon to distract The Mountain away.

Oberyn remembered that moment, he was sure he might have died. He didn't have a spear to fight back and only a shield to protect himself, if the mountain had attacked with full strength, he could have lost his shield and be torn to pieces.

Now looking at the boy from closer, Oberyn didn't see any negative expression on his face towards his brother or sister, there wasn't jealousy in his face.

Oberyn sighed in relief and knew sooner or later, Doran will find out about the new prince and his dragon 'Cannibal'. Oberyn knew his first move would be to try to make a betrothal between Ari and Jaehaerys, but if what Oberyn saw in Rhaeny's eyes whenever Ari tried to talk with Prince Jaehaerys was true, he knew Rhaenys would burn Ari, Oberyn thought amused and decided to send a letter to Doran and tell him about Prince Jaehaerys and then try to convince Elia for a betrothal between Rhaenys and Prince Jaehaerys.

His nephew and niece returned back and the dragons were put in the cages made of wood again, the dragons were guarded by what looked like almost 25 soldiers. Aegon, Rhaenys, and Princess Daenerys returned back to where Prince Jaehaerys was seated. Many people were cheering for them but mostly for Prince Jaehaerys.

They walked back to their places and King Rhaegar got up and raised his hands with a proud smile. Oberyn couldn't remember the last time he saw Rhaegar looked so happy. His face was brightened up, and his eyes were smiling too.

Everyone went silent, wanting to hear whatever the king wanted to say.

"People of Westeros, the dragons have returned, and thanks to my son, Prince Jaehaerys we have more dragons. Tonight we will hold a big feast in celebration of the new dragons," King Rhaegar announced to cheers.

**Aegon Targaryen**

He returned to the royal quarters, with his family. Balerion was very beautiful and he liked to spend time with him. Aegon already felt a connection with Balerion and wondered if this is how Jae feels with Winter and Bloodfyre.

Every time Balerion was not close, he felt strange, Aegon understood he felt better with him being close to him.

When he showed the dragon to everyone, he was worried and wary that something like. 'The Storming of the Dragon Pit', might happen again. He knew Bloodfyre was close but still. Aegon kept his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to protect Balerion and his family.

Thankfully nothing bad happened. Now his mother was making sure that both he and Jae wear good clothes for the feast. Aegon enjoyed feasts, while Jae looked to not care about the feast.

"Do I really have to come?" Jae asked bored as the servant was showing a new outfit for him to wear.

His mother looked at the outfit, it had Targaryen colors everywhere. His mother put a finger on her chin and thinking about what Jae should wear.

Aegon wasn't bothered but Jae looked bored and annoyed that servants were helping him to wear clothes. That made Aegon laugh under his nose, which didn't go unnoticed by Jae who shot him an annoyed look, which made him laugh even more.

"Yes, is a big feast and everyone will be happy to see you there," his mother responded kindly and Jae murmured. "Except myself," but mother heard him and so did Aegon but didn't respond to that.

"You will wear this one," his mother suggested and pointed a finger at the outfit that the servant was holding close to Jae.

The servant nodded her head and walked closer to Jae ready to help him to wear it. But Jae raised his hand to stop her and grabbed the outfit. "I can wear it," Jae said annoyed, and walked to the other room to wear it. The servant lowered her head and looked saddened.

His mother noticed that. "Arnita, how about you bring my new dress in my bed-chamber," his mother commanded and the servant left. Aegon knew she thought that she had done something wrong.

His mother then walked closer to him. "You look very handsome," his mother said and pointed his head to look at a full-length mirror in front of him. Aegon was wearing a black outfit, with golden lines around his wrist and a red three head-headed dragon on the chest. He also had a small golden ring with the Targaryen sigil in the front of the ring, on his ring finger.

Aegon had asked his mother if he should wear clothes that represented, House Martell more, but his mother told him that it was better if this time, he represented more from House Targaryen. And Aegon understood why.

He waited two more minutes and the door opened and Jae walked outside, wearing his new outfit. His outfit was mostly blackened red, with the part around his wrist with dark color. Jae had made a face that showed that he didn't like this.

His mother walked closer to Jae. "I'm sure every lady there will faint when they see you," his mother commented and Jae rolled his eyes at that, making Aegon laugh.

"Very well, you stay here until is time to go to the feast," His mother ordered seriously and left his chamber.

Aegon turned his purple eyes at Jae again who was focused on his sword 'Dark Sister' which was lying on the floor close to Aegon's bed.

"You don't need it, for the feast," Aegon commented and walked closer to his brother.

Jae's face looked to disagree but instead, he walked to a chair and sat there waiting until they should go to the feast.

"How do you feel that Balerion is not with you?" His brother suddenly asked.

Aegon sat close to him. "It feels strange like I'm missing something," Aegon responded trying to explain how it feels, and his brother looked to understand what he meant.

"I feel the same with Winter and Bloodfyre," Jae commented and looked at his clothes.

Aegon decided to brighten up the mood. "I'm sure, ladies around there will have all their eyes on you," Aegon commented playfully and Jae rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"Not you too," he responded slightly annoyed.

Aegon chuckled. "Do you have your eyes for any lady around here?" Aegon added and at that moment Jae turned his head away.

"I . . . am not sure," Jae responded quietly while not looking at him, but Aegon was sure he had his eyes on someone.

Jae then turned his head to him. "What about you? Do you like any lady or in this case Princess?" He asked jokingly, making Aegon blush and lowered his head.

"Is not your business," Aegon responded and moved his chair a bit away from his brother.

"Why don't you like the feast?" Aegon asked curiously. "I just find it annoying to be amongst so many people and all of them will look at every little move you do. I would rather go outside and hunt with Winter or fly with Bloodfyre than go to the feast," Jae responded and looked at him to see what he thought.

Aegon agreed with his brother. It was annoying that everyone would look at him and his family.

"Maybe you're right, but feasts can be fun too," Aegon added and Jae looked to disagree.

"Do you know how to dance?" Aegon asked curiously and playfully.

Jae shrugged his shoulders. "As much as I know how to fly on my own," Jae responded and his face looked slightly worried in this subject.

His brother noticed that and slowly turned his head to Aegon. "Do . . . Do you think anyone might ask me to dance, or that I should ask someone to dance with me?" Jae asked nervously.

"Yes definitely, especially Dany, she knows how to dance," Aegon responded and Jae looked more worried. Aegon couldn't understand why.

_Perhaps he wants to ask the lady he likes to dance with but doesn't know how_ Aegon thought.

"Look, even if you don't know how to dance, just follow what your lady is doing, and follow what the others are doing," Aegon said trying to ease the worries of his brother. Jae nodded his head and smiled at him.

**Arianne Martell**

She was preparing for the feast and wanted to look as beautiful as she could. She wore a dornish dress, which had an opening in her chest, almost showed her whole breasts, her dress was yellow with black lines around her arms and wrists. In the dress around her wrist was a snake drawn with his tongue out. She wore a necklace, that looked like the skin of a snake with very thin lines around the necklace. In the center of the necklace was a red ruby, which costed more than many small houses in Westeros.

_Perhaps even more than House Tully_ Arianne thought with a smirk.

Arianne looked forward to the feast, she knew this wasn't just any feast, this was the largest feast, that the king has ever made.

She looked at herself in the mirror and wanted to look both dangerous and attractive, she knew she didn't lack beauty but still wanted to look perfect.

She was looking forward to spending time with Aegon but with Jae as well. She didn't had that much time to spend with the new prince due to Rhaenys looking ready to burn her alive with her gaze.

Thinking about Rhaenys made her think about Aegon. To her Aegon was good, he liked to complete his duties and wanted to be like King Rhaegar, a good king and admired by his people, and he was quite handsome and his practice with a sword made his body looked muscular and strong, and more handsome, which made many ladies look at him with lust for both his status and his looks, but his brother Jae was a completely different matter.

Prince Jae was like a mystery, an interesting mystery to solve. His long dark curly hair made him look like a dark prince, a dark dangerous prince. Ready to kidnap you away and do with you as he liked, not that Ari would mind that.

Prince Jae had his . . . Kind moments, but most of the time he looked wary and ready to draw his swords at any moment, that was probably the reason why he always had his swords with him.

His face was kind and harsh at the same time but mostly was harsh. His eyes sometimes were colder than the winter itself. She knew it was because of the harsh childhood that made him look a bit older and cold towards people he didn't know. Arianne had looked at his eyes many times and had noticed a flash of green in his eyes the first time he met her uncle.

Arianne was sure it was just her imagination.

When she looked at the dragon of prince Jae when the dragon roared at the mountain, she knew prince Jae had good control over his dragon, and that made him very dangerous. And Arianne found all that very interesting and amusing.

While she liked Aegon, she wasn't really interested in marrying him, she didn't care to become Queen, she only wanted to be the ruler of Dorne, which rightfully belonged to her. But she was sure her father had other plans for her, and probably give the Dorne to Quentyn, who was a frog dressed as a man.

At first, she thought that she would marry Prince Viserys. But then she hears that her father wants to marry her off to some son of a lord from Dorne, just to get rid of her. Arianne didn't like her father since mother went away, but since she found out that he wanted to put Quentyn in her place, she straight up disliked him. And didn't see him as really a father anymore.

While a marriage with prince Jae could be fruitful, and her children would be dragon riders. And Rhaenys told her that prince Jae would be the prince of Summerhall. Her children would be prince of Summerhall.

Still, she looked forward to spending time with his cousins and Prince Jaehaerys.

**Sansa Stark**

Tomorrow they would leave for Winterfell. Sansa knew there was a great feast tonight but she didn't really cared. Sansa didn't even know for what she cared anymore, her whole life had turned upside down in a matter of a day.

In only one day she lost both of her parents, Sansa wasn't sure what to think of the whole situation. Her father had kidnapped a prince of the realm without the king's permission and made the prince's life a living hell.

Sansa wasn't sure what to think of her father anymore. Her father always teached them of honor, and that the North had honor. But what he had done wasn't honorable.

Sansa still remembered when the king announced that the traitor was her father, she was sure that was a mistake. Her father was an honorable man known throughout the whole of Westeros. But then the king told the story of what her father had done and everything was wrong from there. When her mother screamed that it was all a lie, Sansa was convinced that was a lie created by the bastard to take Winterfell from Robb.

Her mother always told her that bastards are sons and daughters created by lust and sin and therefore not seen as innocent from the seven. Sansa trusted her mother, that was the rule of the seven, and they would help them against the bastard but instead, it was confirmed by almost everyone that Jon was no bastard and was a prince.

But still, she was sure it was all a lie, a mistake but a voice in her head always told her that it wasn't. When the king said the charges of her father, she started crying. She was never going to see her father again and she couldn't even visit him to the night's watch. No, he would spend 20 years in a black cell and if he was alive in the end, he would be sent to the wall.

Sansa couldn't remember the last time she cried so much but then, her mother spilled out some hard truths about Jon and the king ordered for her to be executed. Sansa didn't remember what happened next, only that she woke up in her bed. At first, she thought that it was all a dream but when she saw Arya hugging her legs and crying on her bed. Robb talking with the Northern lords, Bran crying, and so was Rickon. She knew this was no dream but a nightmare.

Since that day Sansa didn't really talked with anyone, she wanted to hear from her father if Jon was truly a prince. When her father confirmed everything, her whole world was shattered.

Her father was a liar and a man who kidnapped a child away from his family, from his father and siblings, and to makes matters worse. Jon was never treated well, and that only added salt to the wound for the royal family. Sansa knew there was no point in trying to change the king and queen's mind. They would never forgive any of them. She would never marry any prince as her mother promised her.

Her mother then told them to take 'Revenge' but Sansa knew it was foolish, Prince Jon had a dragon, and if he wanted he could burn the whole damn North to the ground.

Robb tried to convince them that the best thing to do was to take revenge. Arya only told him.

_If you do that, you might as well slit our throats yourself. At this point, you can either get us all killed or be quiet and listen to father._

Sansa knew if Robb decided to attack, Prince Jon would have no mercy for them. He would execute Robb for treason and remove House Stark as Lord Paramount of The North. Just like how House Tully was removed. So it was either die or try to make things better.

Since the first time she visited her mother, Sansa didn't visit her again, Sansa noticed her mother was strange, and the conditions in the cell were very bad. Sansa couldn't bear to look at her mother in that condition. Arya and Robb visited her one more time. When they returned, they looked horrified as they had just seen some creature.

_' Sansa looked at Arya as she looked ready to cry, Robb was always strong but right now he looked like a little kid, and his eyes tearfully but he swallowed many times trying to not let himself cry, Robb wanted to look strong and not weak in front of his sisters._

_"Arya, what happened?" Sansa asked worried and turned her eyes at Robb then at Arya, who was silent as a grave._

_Sansa got up and moved closer to Arya. Who avoided her gaze and looked at Sansa's right. From the corner of her eyes, she could see, Arya was focused on Rickon's crib._

_"Mother, . . . She's strange," Sansa heard Robb's voice and turned to him confused._

_"What do you mean?" She asked and took a step forward._

_Robb sighed deeply and just shooked his head. Sansa wasn't sure why. She was about to ask again when Robb turned his eyes at her._

_"She's not well," he simply responded and Sansa didn't asked more. '_

Now she looked at Arya who was playing a child game with Bran. Robb was holding Rickon in his arms and trying to make him fall asleep.

Sansa had noticed that Robb had spent less time with Theon since their father and mother were put in jail. She wasn't sure why but was glad. Sansa never liked the Greyjoy, the only thing she had in common back then with prince Jon.

Since this nightmare started, Sansa first isolated herself but after two days, she decided to try to make herself busy, with her stitch work. Making small clothes for Rickon and Bran. Arya would spend her whole time with Lady Dacey, Sansa didn't really care for it. And Bran was busy trying to climb everything.

Despite what happened to her mother and father, Sansa still prayed to the seven for them and her brothers and sister.

Sansa escaped her thoughts when Arya cleared her throat. Sansa turned her eyes to Arya.

"I have been talking with Dacey, and she offered me to foster in Bear Island, after three years," Arya announced and Sansa felt dreadful.

Sansa never liked Arya. Once, when she was little, Sansa had even asked Mother if perhaps there hadn't been some mistake. Perhaps the white walkers had stolen her real sister. But Mother had only laughed and said No, Arya was her daughter and Sansa's trueborn sister, the blood of their blood. Sansa could not think why Mother would want to lie about it, so she supposed it had to be true.

But now Sansa wanted everyone to be in Winterfell together, that would make things easier. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that she would return to Winterfell without father and mother, the servants would listen to Robb and he would be the new lord of Winterfell.

Every time she thought about it, she felt scared and alone.

"Why there?" Robb asked as he was slowly moving Rickon on his arms, up and down.

Arya turned her eyes at Robb and looked saddened.

"That is the place for me, ladies are warriors there and . . . is the perfect place for me," Arya responded with both happiness and sadness in her tone.

Sansa swallowed hard and looked at Robb, who didn't looked to agree with what she said. After a minute, Robb turned his eyes at Arya again.

"You can go Arya, but never forget that Winterfell is your home," Robb stated and Arya got up and hugged Robb. He hugged her back, and after a minute Robb pulled away trying not too weak Rickon who was sleeping peacefully on his lap.

Then Sansa remembered about their mother's disappearance. The soldiers had checked the whole North section and asked Robb questions but thankfully they left them alone. After they had left, Robb had prayed that their mother had escaped somehow and that they would never find her.

"Where do you think, mother is?" Sansa asked thoughtfully.

Arya didn't looked to want to talk about their mother and just returned to her bed and grabbed her sparring sword that Lady Dacey had gifted her.

Robb shrugged his shoulders, and just the mere mention of their mother, made him look like a little child again but as quickly as it was shown, as quickly would go away.

"I don't know, but wherever she is, I hope we meet her soon," Robb responded with a sad smile on his face and he got up and puts Rickon slowly back to his crib.

Sansa watched as Robb gave Rickon a soft kiss on his nose and returned to his bed.

"I'm not sure, how could mother even escaped, from what I heard, she just disappeared, out of thin air," Arya responded slightly confused from behind her.

Sansa thought about it but wasn't sure herself. Probably she truly escaped somehow, but if she truly did. Prince Jon would search the whole world to find her.

"It doesn't matter, wherever she is, I hope she's safe," Robb said and left the tent.

_I Hope you're safe mother._

**Jaehaerys Targaryen**

He was ready to go to the feast and be done with it. Jae knew he would need to probably dance with some lady that he didn't care to dance with. If he could, he would spend the whole feast just sitting on his chair and wait until is done.

He heard a knock on the door, Jae got up and looked at his brother. The door opened and Elia walked inside. And behind her was Rhaenys who looked more beautiful than he could ever remember.

His brother walked forward and Jae noticed Rhaenys had his eyes on him. That made Jae blush and turn his gaze away.

Elia noticed that and smiled and Jae walked forward. Rhaenys walked closer to him.

"You look pretty Jae," she whispered and Jae turned his head in the other direction.

Jae knew he should say something to her. He swallowed hard and turned to Rhaenys.

"You look beautiful too," Jae whispered as they were joined by father, grandmother, uncle Viserys, and Dany.

Rhaenys was wearing a red dress which covered her to her knees, her dress was red. She had two gold rings in her right hand, both of them had a red ruby in the center. Around her shoulders, the dress was decorated to look like blackened dragon scales, which ended to her elbow.

Dany, on the other hand, was wearing a silver dress, it was simple but at the same time very beautiful. Made her silver hair and hunting purple eyes look prettier. But Jae noticed that the dress around her arms, looked like white scales of a dragon. Dany was wearing a golden necklace around her neck, in the center of the necklace was a red three-headed dragon.

Jae walked forward and his father and grandmother gave him and Aegon a proud look.

"You look beautiful, Dany," Jae complimented. And Dany blushed and looked directly at his eyes.

"You look handsome," she whispered and her eyes went to his lips for a split second but quickly turned to grandmother who was looking at them like a real dragon.

Jae and his family reached the big hall of Harrenhal, everyone were there and all their eyes turned to them. Dany was walking close to him and Rhaenys was close to Elia and their father. While walking to the high table, Jae noticed almost everyone's eyes were on him.

That made him feel uncomfortable, he hoped Winter was here but knew he couldn't have her here.

Jae heard people whisper different things for him when they thought that they couldn't hear them.

Jae seated close to Dany and Rhaenys. To Rhaeny's left was Egg who was looking at someone. Uncle Viserys was seated close to grandmother.

The feast started as soon as his father was seated. Lords and their families started to eat. Jae couldn't remember the last time he saw so many people in one place and so much food. Jae glanced at everyone to see if anyone was a danger towards them. Jae wished he had 'Dark Sister' but if the worse came. Jae wouldn't hesitate to use Bloodfyre.

So far no one looked suspicious, Jae knew their king's guards were behind them, ready to strike, but still the feeling of not having a sword made Jae feel unprotected and uneasy.

Jae glanced at Westerlands section and noticed who could only be, Cersei Lannister glancing at him every now and then, but Jae noticed her gaze went somewhere else too. Someone behind Jae.

Jae knew behind him was Ser Arthur and Ser Jaime. He understood who Cersei Lannister was looking at. And that look showed a lot to Jae.

"Jae," he escaped his thoughts when he heard Dany's voice calling him.

Jae turned his head to her. "What?" Jae asked not knowing why she called him.

"You haven't eaten anything, and you look worried," she whispered worriedly.

Jae understood that he should stop feeling like they will get attacked at any moment.

"Sorry, is nothing," Jae responded quietly and looked at his food.

There were many plates with roasted chicken, there was another plate with sausage covered in what looked like red dirt. Jae wasn't sure what it was. There was many other plates with different food. Jae looked as Dany was eating sausage with her fork and a little knife. Jae slowly grabbed the fork, and the knife and started cutting the sausage.

Jae didn't wanted to make a fool out of himself in front of everyone. He quickly cut a piece and eat it and helped it down with red dornish wine. Jae had to admit that it helped to swallow it. And the sausage was very chili.

Jae noticed the dornish section were close to them. Prince Oberyn was glancing at everyone every now and then. He then saw as Princess Arianne got up and walked to Rhaenys.

Jae couldn't believe how much her dress revealed. It didn't leave that much to the imagination.

"Do you like the food?" Jae heard Dany ask him. Jae turned to her. "Yes is very good," Jae responded kindly.

Jae saw Princess Arianne seated close to Egg, and was talking with him and Rhaenys.

Jae noticed the look, the flower section was giving him. Lady Margaery was talking something with who could be Lady Olenna Tyrell or as grandmother called her. 'Queen of Thorns'. His grandmother told him that it was Queen of Thorns the one who was truly in charge of House Tyrell.

Jae didn't liked the way Lady Margaery looked at him while she was betrothed to his brother. Jae knew they only cared to have more power, Jae wished his brother wouldn't marry that flower, but it wasn't up to him to decide.

"Prince Jaehaerys, how do you like the feast?" Princess Ari asked with a sly smile on her face. Jae turned to her.

"Is boring," Jae simply responded and she chuckled.

Aegon looked surprised by his answer. "I'm sure it can be fun," she responded and purred like a cat. Jae smiled but didn't like her way of talking. "I'm sure it can be princess," he responded not sure what to say to her.

She was a cousin of his sister and brother, therefore Jaehaerys didn't wanted to give her a bad impression.

They keep on talking until it was time to dance. Jae wasn't sure what to even do.

Aegon took a deep breath and got up and walked towards the flower. Jae noticed that Princess Arianne and Rhaenys didn't looked pleased with it. Princess Arianne even looked at the flower section with mockery.

But Jae knew Egg was betrothed and he needed to spend time with her.

Egg started dancing with the flower and Jae looked at the moves his brother was making. It didn't looked that hard. But Jae knew it was harder said than done.

Jae noticed Dany was glancing at him sometimes, but quickly avoiding his gaze if he turned his head to her. And Jae understood what that meant. He took a deep breath and got up and turned to Dany. Jae reached out his hand. "Can I have a dance?" Jae asked softly. A smile spread on her face, and her face brightened up. And she grabbed his hand gently.

They slowly move where the others were dancing. Jae put his hand on her waist, and she put her hands on his shoulders. She was very close to him and holding her hand with his other hand made him feel . . . strange.

Her purple eyes were focused on him, and he was focused on her, Jae wasn't sure if he was doing it right.

"Just follow my moves," she whispered when she noticed that Jae was insecure.

Jae nodded his head and followed her moves. Jae took a quick glance at the others and noticed they were focused on them. He turned to Dany who was looking at him.

From this close, Jae could feel her warm breath on his face.

"You're beautiful, Dany," Jae whispered which made Dany blush like fire.

"You're pretty, Jae," she responded softly and leaning closer to him.

"I heard you like to dance Dany," Jae whispered again as he was following her moves. She gave him a warm smile.

Jae noticed her eyes would go to his lips sometimes, but only that, nothing else. Jae felt a warm feeling from everything from her. Jae liked that feeling.

After a short time, Jae and Dany pulled away, and Jae was glad that she looked pleased. Jae turned towards his family and noticed his father looked at him with a small smirk. His grandmother glanced at both him and Dany, with a proud smile. His eyes then went to Rhaenys, who looked saddened and wasn't looking at him.

Jae walked slowly to his sister who was talking with Princess Arianne. "Princess Rhaenys, can we have a dance?" Jae asked politely and reached out his hand for her to grab.

Rhaenys turned to him, her eyebrows raised and she looked surprised but quickly turned to a warm smile on her face. She nodded her head and gently put her hand on his and Jae lead her to where the others were dancing.

Jae put his hand on her waist, and she put her hands on his shoulders. She helped him to move. Jae followed her and looked at her eyes. Her purple eyes were beautiful just like Daenerys.

"You're very beautiful, Rhaenys," Jae complimented her.

"Thank You, Jae. You're handsome too," she responded softly and gripped his hand a little tighter.

"Many lords have their eyes on you," Jae whispered and Rhaenys almost rolled her eyes at that.

"I have my eyes only in one," She whispered softly. Jae smiled and they keep dancing for a few more minutes.

Jae and Rhaenys returned back to their seats. Elia gave him a warm smile and so did his father. After he seated, Jae noticed that Egg was dancing with Princess Arianne.

Jae noticed the look of hatred in Lady Margaery's eyes when she looked at Princess Arianne.

"I thought Egg was dancing with the flower," Jae whispered at Dany who looked to enjoy the feast.

"He was but after you started dancing with Rhaenys, he stopped the dance with Lady Boring and turned to his seat, after a few moments, he asked Arianne for a dance," Dany responded with a sly smile on her face.

Jae understood that and took a sip from the dornish wine.

"Jae" he turned his head when he heard his father call him.

"How about you sing us a song, son?" His father asked kindly. Jae nodded immediately and both Dany and Rhaenys looked to like the idea.

It took 10 minutes and Egg stopped dancing with Princess Arianne and his father raised his hand to be silence. His father cleared his throat.

"Now my son, Prince Jaehaerys will sing us a song," His father announced and people started cheering.

Jae got up and swallowed a huge breath. He glanced at Egg who smiled at him.

_'High in the halls of the king who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_And the ones who had loved her the most_

_The ones who'd been gone for so very long_

_She couldn't remember their names_

_They spun her around on the damp Old Stone_

_Spun away all her sorrow and pain_

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_They danced through the day and into the night_

_Through the snow that swept through the hall_

_From winter to summer than winter again_

_Til the walls did crumble and fall_

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_And the ones who had loved her the most_

_They danced through the day and into the night_

_Through the snow that swept through the hall_

_From winter to summer than winter again_

_Til the walls did crumble and fall_

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_And the ones who had loved her the most '_

Jae finished singing and everyone started clapping for him. Jae looked at his family. Dany, Rhaenys, and Elia were crying, his father looked at him proudly and so did his grandmother and uncle Viserys.

Aegon gave him a warm smile and so did Princess Arianne.

Jae sat down and the feast went on. "You really have a beautiful voice brother," Rhaenys commented.

"I agree with Rhaenys, I have heard the king sing before, but you're probably better than him," Princess Arianne added with her seductive smile.

"Thank You," Jae responded and turned his head to the feast.

**Later**

The feast was over and Jae was returning to his bed-chamber followed by Arthur. Jae had stopped by Egg's chamber to get his swords. When the feast ended both Dany and Rhaenys kissed him on the cheek.

Jae turned his head to Arthur. "Ser Arthur, has my father ever sing since my . . . Mother?" Jae asked softly.

Arthur sighed sadly. "He did but . . . It was never the same," Arthur responded sadly and his face looked to be deep in thoughts.

Jae sighed and reached his bed-chamber and turned to Arthur. "Good night, Ser Arthur," Jae said kindly.

"Good night, your grace," Arthur said playfully and Jae rolled his eyes at that and went inside but not without hearing Arthur laughing behind him.

**Morning**

Jae woke up early than usual, he wanted to be there one more time before they left for King's Landing. Jae quickly got up and dressed up. He tied 'Dark Sister' on his hip and closed his eyes. Winter was close to the castle's walls.

Jae went to the door and opened it. Ser Arthur turned to him with raised eyebrows. "Why are you up so early, Jaehaerys?" He asked surprised.

"I need to go somewhere before we leave for King's landing. . . And don't try to stop me," Jae added seriously at the end. Arthur nodded in understanding and followed him behind.

Jae left the castle and started walking towards the castle's gates.

Jae turned to Arthur. "Ready a horse will be quiet a distance," Jae suggested kindly.

After they prepared a horse for Arthur, the gates were opened for them. Being outside, Winter came rushing towards him. She started licking his face and Jae stopped her immediately. "Stop, you know I don't like it," Jae said jokingly and she moved away. Jae mounts Winter and noticed a look from Arthur.

"What?" Jae asked confused. Arthur turned his head away. "Nothing," He responded playfully and Jae started riding towards where He wanted to go.

"Faster Winter," Jae said and she started riding faster than the horse, Arthur was using.

Being outside reminded Jae of his time being alone with only Winter in the woods for so long. Jae missed the feeling of freedom a little, but still having a family was better.

Jae felt Bloodfyre close and saw Bloodfyre was flying close to them. Jae knew he had avoided him since Jae burned Lady Stark. Jae knew he wanted his attention.

Arthur looked up at Bloodfyre slightly worried. Jae knew he just wanted to fly with him nothing else.

"Nothing to worry, Ser Arthur," Jae said and they keep riding towards the forest when father took him last time.

After a short time, Arthur understood where they were going.

Jae dismounted Winter after they reached the forest. Jae walks forward with Arthur behind him.

It took a short time, and Jae found the tree that their father had marked. The laughing face was still there.

Jae took a deep breath and noticed Arthur took a few steps back to give him some time alone. Jae walked closer and touched the front of the tree.

"This is a very beautiful place to meet," Jae commented and stared at the laughter face carved in the tree.

"I love them Muna, I love them and I will protect them just like I promised," Jae stated quietly and slowly moved away his hand.

"I will visit you again, and in . . . Winterfell too, when I can," Jae promised and took a step back from the tree.

Jae cleared his throat and decided to sing a song for his mother.

_'Ooooooh, I am the last of the giants,_

_my people are gone from the earth._

_The last of the great mountain giants,_

_who ruled all the world at my birth._

_Oh the smallfolk have stolen my forests,_

_they've stolen my rivers and hills._

_And the've built a great wall through my valleys,_

_and fished all the fish from my rills._

_In stone halls they burn their great fires,_

_in stone halls they forge their sharp spears._

_Whilst I walk alone in the mountains,_

_with no true companion but tears._

_They hunt me with dogs in the daylight,_

_they hunt me with torches by night._

_For these men who are small can never stand tall,_

_whilst giants still walk in the light._

_Oooooooh, I am the LAST of the giants,_

_so learn well the words of my song._

_For when I am gone the singing will fade,_

_and the silence shall last long and long'_

Jae looked at the tree for one more minute and turned to Arthur. Jae walked back to him and didn't said anything.

After they left the forest, Jae saw Bloodfyre had landed further away, causing Arthur's horse to panic despite being very far.

"Go back, I will return later," Jae ordered. Arthur looked to disagree but didn't say anything.

"I will fly away first, then you can use your horse," Jae said and mounted Winter, and run close to Bloodfyre.

Jae got close to Bloodfyre, and he roared at him but was a friendly roar, not a threatening one.

"Is been some time," Jae commented and Bloodfyre moved his head closer and Jae touched his head, and he purred at his touch.

**_"I want to see DragonStone again," Bloodfyre responded._ **

He lowered his neck, and Jae slowly climbed on top of him. Bloodfyre spread his wings and started flying towards DragonStone.

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

He looked at his family as they ate food, the dragons on their shoulders, and really looking like dragon riders except Jaehaerys. He wasn't here and Rhaegar wondered where had he went. Arthur wasn't here either, at least he knew Arthur was him, but still, he didn't like that he had no idea where he went.

Rhaegar heard a knock on the door, Rhaegar knew Jae wasn't the one behind the door.

"Come in," Rhaegar commanded and Arthur walked inside, he expected to see Jae behind him but he wasn't there.

Rhaegar was about to ask where Jae was. "Where's Jae?" Elia asked slightly concerned.

"He's fine your grace and I'm not sure where he is, he woke up today early, and we went outside the castle's walls, to where you were last time with him, your grace," Arthur responded thoughtfully.

Rhaegar knew where Arthur meant, but where is Jae now?

"Where is he now?" Rhaegar asked with a high tone.

"His dragon landed close to us, and Prince Jaehaerys said that Bloodfyre wanted to fly around with him," Arthur responded respectfully.

Rhaegar didn't think about it as a bad thing, but he noticed a flash of worries showed in his mother's face for a few seconds but she quickly put her mask back.

"I hope he comes soon, we will leave for King's Landing very soon," Rhaenys commented, while she caressed Meraxe's neck.

"Ser Arthur, I want you to wait and be ready to lead Jae inside when he comes back," Rhaegar ordered, Arthur nodded his head and left the room.

After the door was closed, Rhaenys turned her head to him. "Father, where will we raise our dragons?" Rhaenys asked looking at him. Rhaegar turned his eyes at his daughter and noticed she was worried about this subject. He knew they still haven't talked with them, where they would raise them, after they are larger, and they couldn't be raised inside The Red Keep.

"After they're grown enough, they will be raised in DragonStone, which is the best place, it has a lot of open space, and is not close to the city," Rhaegar responded and saw that they looked to agree with his decision.

"Only two more years," Rhaegar heard Aegon whispered to Balerion who was funnily looking at Aegon.

They keep on eating and started making preparations to leave. It wasn't that much to be prepared. Rhaegar had already sent letters to King's Landing to inform them of his arrival and about his lost son. He also made sure to send two letters to the Night's Watch to Benjen Stark and uncle Aemon.

**Later**

Rhaegar saw as the door opened and Jae walked inside, he looked tired.

"Finally returned," Rhaegar said to his son, Jae gave him a warm smile.

"Come Jae, time to see your home," Elia said warmly and moved closer to Jae and hugged him tightly. She whispered something in his ear. And they both left Rhaegar's solar.

He wondered what that was about but still was happy to see that Jae liked Elia.

**The Spider**

As he was making his way towards the small council meeting, Varys couldn't help but wonder where did the white dragon come from.

He didn't know, and that irritated him. _A dragon does not just simply show up out of thin air,_ Varys thought.

He reached the council meeting room and inside found, the famous Jon Connington, Hand of The King. The commander of the City Watch, Alliser Thorne. The Grand Maester Gawen of King's Landing.

Varys still remembered when Pycella was caught giving Queen Elia, poison to slowly kill her. He hasn't waited for the king's justice, he was found in his office dead.

Apparently, he poisoned himself, Varys had heard from his little birds that Prince Oberyn straight-up accused, Lord Tywin Lannister. But no proof was found to say that Lord Tywin ordered that.

That only reassured King Rhaegar even more that Tywin Lannister was responsible for Queen Elia not being able to have more children. _And for Queen's Rhaella many dead children_ Varys thought.

Varys knew the death of the old rotten maester was a huge blow to The Citadel. It would take time to earn trust the crown's trust again.

"We have received a letter from Harrenhal, the king is returning," Maester Gawen informed quietly and looked at Lord Hand, who did a poor job at hiding his smile.

Varys fought the urge to roll his eyes every time, Lord Hand would have that smile on his face.

"That's good to know but is that the only reason you called this meeting," Lord Hand responded annoyed.

Grand Maester Gawen shooked his head. "No, apparently there has been Treason to the crown," Grand Maester Gawen responded quietly.

Anger showed in both Lord Commander of the City Watch and the Lord Hand.

"What happened?" Lord Hand asked immediately, showing anger in his tone.

"Apparently Queen Lyanna Stark never birthed a girl as Lord Eddard Stark had claimed but a boy, and the prince was alive all along, and was raised by the former lord of The North, as His Bastard son Jon Snow," Grand Maester responded quietly, and slightly annoyed by Lord Hand.

Lord Hand raised his eyebrows in confusion and surprised. "How . . . How does the king know, he is his son?" Lord Hand asked quietly.

"Is because the new prince has a dragon," Grand Maester added with a smirk, and Varys noticed the hint of fear in his tone.

"WHAT? How did he get a dragon?" Lord Hand shouted at Grand Maester.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Lord Hand as he was the biggest fool in the world.

"I don't know, that's what the king stated, now he's returning to King's Landing with the new prince and the rest of the royal family" Grand Maester responded quietly.

Lord Hand turned his head away, and he started gritting his teeth, and his hands were clenched together.

"Did the new prince give the dragon to the crown prince?" Lord Hand asked seriously and turned his head at the grand maester again.

The grand maester shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know the king said that the dragon was of Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, . . . and I don't think dragons can just change riders" grand maester added at them quietly. _Unless the rider dies_ Varys thought.

Lord Hand left out a small mocking laugh. "So the ba . . . Wants the dragon for himself," Lord Hand responded with an accusation tone.

That was noticed by everyone in the room, but no one said anything.

After a few moments, Grand Maester cleared his throat. "The king has ordered to prepare a room for Prince Jaehaerys in the royal quarters," Grand Maester added and Lord Hand didn't look to like the idea.

Varys found all this very amusing. _A new player has entered the game_ Varys thought.

"That's all for today," Grand Maester finished.

**Jaehaerys Targaryen - 9 Days Later**

Jae knew they were close to King's Landing. He was riding on Winter, despite his father telling him to be inside the carriage, Jae found it better to be outside and not inside that carriage.

Bloodfyre followed him and sometimes would show himself high in the sky, making the new dragons cry loudly. Meraxes had grown quite a bit, she now was the size of two cats. Right now she was the largest of the new dragons.

It was hard to control them, many times they were forced to put them in big cages, Jae knew that wasn't the smartest idea. The dragons needed to be free, even Bloodfyre told him to not keep them locked. Thankfully most of the time they were free dragons. None of them were able to fly yet or breathe fire. Despite everyone trying to make their dragons breathe fire. Rhaenys especially tried the hardest, but with no results.

Jae had said goodbye to lord Howland before he made his way to Castle Black. He told him to be careful with warging, every time you warg, a part of the beast goes into you. Jae understood what he meant and wondered if that's why he lost control and felt like a fire inside.

Jae escaped his thoughts when he looked in front of him and could see King's Landing from very far, even being this far and outside, the castle's walls. Jae could see a little of The Red Keep.

_It looks like is really red_ Jae thought.

Seeing the walls, Jae remembered that Winter can't come inside with him. Jae knew she would have not liked to live inside a castle, she always was wild, and always lived out there, forcing her to live in a castle would be like to force a dragon to live in a cage. Jae had already decided to leave her in the forest near King's Landing, she would hopefully survive there.

Jae sighed sadly and walked back to where the carriage was. Jae turned to his father who turned his head to him and looked at him through the window of the carriage. Elia was sleeping on his shoulder.

"I need to go somewhere, I will return soon," Jae stated, his father looked surprised and confused. "Where are you going?" He asked immediately.

"I will return soon," Jae responded and started riding away from there to the forest. Jae kept riding and soon was deep in the forest.

Jae stopped once he thought they were deep enough. Jae looked around and saw Ser Arthur following him behind.

Jae turned his head to Winter who was looking around. Jae sighed sadly and dismounted Winter, who had her tongue out and looked tired. Jae put his hand on her head and she looked at his eyes.

"Thank You for being there for me, but is better for you to live out here," Jae said as tears were in his eyes. Winter stopped moving her tail and looked saddened and moved her head forward. Jae slowly hugged her head, and she whined. Jae felt her resting her head on the back of his neck.

"I will see you again whenever I can," Jae promised and slowly pulled away. Tears rolling down freely, Winter leaned closer and licked the part of his cheek where his tears were.

Jae laughed and petted Winter on her head. "Now be a good girl," Jae said quietly and her brown eyes looked at his very soul.

She then slowly moved her head away and started walking away. Jae looked at her as the light of the sun, made her silver fur shine.

She stopped and looked back at him. She had her tail between her legs, and then she started running away.

Jae closed his eyes tightly and used his forearm to remove the tears from his face. Jae opened his eyes and turned to see Arthur waiting for him. Jae took a deep breath and slowly walked back to him.

"We can stay more if you want," Arthur suggested but Jae just shooked his head and passed him without saying anything.

_We, Will, meet again Winter_ Jae swore and returned back to his family.

Jae this time went inside the carriage where his brother and sister was. When they saw him return without Winter, they knew where she was.

Jae just rested his head on the opening of the window and just stared at the walls as they were getting closer.

"Jae, I'm sure she will be fine," Jae heard Rhaeny's voice.

"I'm sure too," Jae responded and wanted to rest.

As they got closer and closer to the gates, Jae saw the walls were large. Jae knew Bloodfyre was flying around but as long as he didn't flied down, and scare the whole city.

Jae saw the gates were opened and the soldiers left them inside. Jae started to look around when they entered. Many people had gathered to greet them. All of them shouting. "Rhaegar The Good," or "Long Live The King,". Jae saw man, women, and children cheering for them.

Jae felt happy to see that the people of King's landing looked to like his father. Jae had always heard only good things about his father, even when he was in Winterfell.

Jae saw there were many soldiers around, probably the gold cloaks. But Jae noticed some of the gold cloaks were glancing at him. Probably wondering who was this black-haired man with the royal family.

Jae saw Visenya's hill. At top of it was build The Great Sept of Baelor.

Jae had read about the sept in Winterfell. The Great Sept of Baelor was named after the Septon-king Baelor the Blessed. Surrounded by a white marble plaza. It features a statue of Baelor, which stands tall and serene upon his plinth; his face is a study of benevolence. Large gardens, capable of holding hundreds of people, surround the sept.

The sept is an impressive marble dome structure with seven crystal towers, each of which has bells. Only on momentous occasions, such as the death of a king, are all of them rung. The lofty dome is made of glass and gold and crystal. Around the doors leading into the building is a raised marble pulpit from which a septon can address a gathering crowd.

Jae then turned to see Rhaeny's hill. Jae knew The Dragon Pit was there, the only thing left there was what was left of what it was. Only ruins.

The Sept of Remembrance was first raised on the hill as a memorial to Rhaenys, who was lost during the First Dornish War.

In 42 AC during the Faith Militant uprising, King Maegor I Targaryen destroyed the sept with the Dragonfire of Balerion, as the building had been fortified by Warrior's Sons during the reign of King Aenys I Targaryen. Maegor decreed that a large domed structure, the Dragonpit, would be built on the hill for Targaryens to house its royal dragons.

Which lead to 'The Storming of The Dragon Pit', Jae felt anger whenever he thought about that.

Jae saw as they were getting closer to The Red Keep, Aegon's Hill where the Red Keep was built on. Aegon's Hill looked to be the tallest of the three hills.

They soon reached a big gate made of what looks like bronze, with a big Targaryen sigil in the center. The place was full of guards.

"We have to leave the carriage, Jae," Jae heard Aegon, and Jae opened the small door and stepped outside.

Jae walked forward and stood behind his father and so did Rhaenys and the others except for Elia who stood by his father's left side.

The soldiers all kneel to them, but Jae noticed the little looks he got from the soldiers there. There were three-man in front of the door.

An old man, who had a small cut on his cheek, and long white hair with a small beard. The second one was bold as an egg, the last one had red hair and a beard, and had an annoying smirk on his face.

"Attention everyone," His father shouted with authority to everyone. His father glanced at him and Jae walked forward.

"This is my son, Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen," His father shouted and pointed his hand towards him. Jae didn't say anything and didn't even know what to say.

The soldiers and the three men bowed their heads in respect, and the door opened and Jae followed his father inside. Walking inside and this place already looked like a maze.

Jae followed his family. Everywhere he looked, he could see Targaryen sigils, or little dragon statues around.

"Jae, follow me to the small council meeting room, the others return to your rooms," his father ordered and Jae nodded his head.

The others left and Jae followed his father, Elia, and Grandmother.

Jae noticed the way the man with red hair would glance at him. The way he looked annoyed Jae.

The door opened and Jae entered the throne room. Jae's eyes went to the throne itself. Jae understood now why Daenerys was scared of the throne when she was little. The throne was very large and looking at it now, Jae couldn't understand how someone could even sit in it. The sword looked to be as sharp as the day, they were made.

In the sides of the hall were placed the skulls of the old dragons. Jae's eyes go to the largest one. Balerion The Black Dread, his mouth was larger than a horse, but looking at it now. Jae was sure Bloodfyre was slightly larger than Balerion.

"Fascinating isn't it," Jae heard the red-haired man said to him with a stupid smirk.

Jae turned his eyes to him. "What is?" Jae asked keeping the mask on. "The throne, many people tried to take it, like the blackfyres, but in the end, they all failed," the red-haired man added with a neutral tone that Jae didn't like.

His father shot the man a deadly glare. And so did Elia and Grandmother.

"You are?" Jae asked slightly angered with this man.

"I'm the hand of the king, Lord Jon Connington," Lord Hand responded proudly at himself and putting a fully open hand on his chest.

The old man then turned to him. "Is good to meet you, your grace, I'm grand maester Gawen," the old man greeted him. Jae looked at him and shaked his hand.

He then turned to the bald one. "I'm Varys, the master of Whispers" the man softly said and reached out his hand. Jae felt the perfume on his hands. Jae shaked his hand but looking at his face. Jae didn't trusted him.

"Varys, not Lord Varys?" Jae asked.

Varys purred like a cat and gave him a smile that Jae knew was a fake one.

"Just Varys, I lost my name a long time ago," Varys responded quietly.

Jae pulled his hand away. Jae didn't care to talk to him, they reached a door behind the throne.

They reached a room, Jae looked at the chairs, and each chair had a Targaryen sigil and was covered in red and black. The table had a Targaryen sigil in the front, and the table looked to be covered in gold.

His father seated and so did the three other men. "Now Everyone, as I have mentioned in the letter, My son Jaehaerys Targaryen has a dragon, "Bloodfyre" " his father announced and saw the disapproval look of Lord Hand. Jae closed his fists tightly. And looked at the old man. Grand Maester Gawen didn't looked to either care or not care about the dragon. Jae then turned to Lord Varys.

Even from here, Jae could feel the perfume he was using. His face was different, he was good at hiding emotions, almost like a mummer.

"Now, since we are alone now, I have to announce something," his father stated with a high tone, and the three men leaned closer interested.

"I will rebuild Summerhall and Prince Jaehaerys will be the prince of Summerhall," his father announced proudly, and spreading his arms a bit.

Lord Varys's face looked neutral, and Jae couldn't tell how he reacted to that. While Lord Hand looked to disapprove.

"Your grace, that is a huge amount of gold to spend," Lord Hand responded looking at his father but glancing at Jae.

His father looked at him, and Lord Hand closed his mouth. "I will start the rebuild of Summerhall as soon as possible, this is settled, once Lord Tyrell arrives, I will discuss the gold," His father stated.

Jae noticed Elia looked furious but that was nothing compared to the grandmother who looked ready to burn the lord Hand.

His father took a deep breath and turned to Jae. "You can go now Jae," his father said quietly.

Jae nodded and turned to leave. Leaving the room, Jae saw Arthur waiting for him there.

"I hope you know the place," Jae jested and Arthur laughed. And lead him towards his bed-chamber. Jae walked inside and could see this chamber was larger than the chamber in Harrenhal.

The hearth was burning hot, and Jae noticed a stone carved at the hearth with the symbol of his house. The bed was larger than it should be. It had at least five pillows, with dragons drawn.

The footboard had the three-headed dragon in the center. And around looked like scales of a dragon.

There were three tables in the chamber, and Jae noticed a small pile of books in one of the tables in the corner of the room.

Jae wished Winter was with him here. Jae sighed and closed his eyes, Bloodfyre was close and many people probably could see him. Jae hoped his father would tell the people of King's Landing about Bloodfyre. So they won't get scared of him. Jae walked to a window and looked outside. Jae could see the Narrow Sea and The Blackwater Bay. The city looked beautiful and from what Dany and Rhaenys had told him. It doesn't stink like it used to do.

_This is my Home_

**A Warrior Princess**

She felt the cold outside no matter how many furs she used to cover herself with. The harsh Winds of Winter, making sounds outside as they hit the tent and the coldness slowly went inside and freezing everything.

Beyond the wall is so cold and harsh, that wildlings don't name their children until they reach two name days, due to many children not surviving.

_What is Mance thinking?_ She asked herself but still couldn't find an answer. She knew is fruitless to try and chase that white dragon.

Since the dragon showed up beyond the wall, things had changed for both the worst and the better.

Val remembered the first time she saw that beast.

' _Val made her way to a small white rabbit that a free folk shot with an arrow. The arrow had gone right through the head._

_"Is nothing, we need to find more," Val said and looked around for any other animal. Val heard footsteps behind and saw the free folk with a bow on his hand coming closer with Aktin and Tormund._

_"I wouldn't mind finding some dire wolves, they would be quite a good meal," Tormund said looking at her._

_"The dire wolves hunt in packs, they would tear us apart without much of a try," Val responded annoyed and the winds hitting her naked skin of her face, sending cold shivers in her whole body._

_"Do you think Mance will be able to get The Giants in our side?" Aktin asked thoughtfully and looked at Tormund who just shrugged his shoulders._

_"They're big fuckers, they're hard to convince," Tormund responded but Val heard something, and stopped walking._

_"Stop," Val said seriously and they all stopped._

_"What's wrong?" Tormund asked and looking around and his hand slowly going to his axe._

_"Did you hear this?" Val asked seriously, and they looked to not have heard anything. When suddenly all of them heard a huge roar._

_They all pulled out their weapons, Val started looking around, to see who could make that sound. They were staying back to the back of each other. Val's eyes then went up to the sky and saw the most terrifying thing._

_"Old Gods help us," Val begged and saw what looked like a creature she had never seen before. All white like snow._

_"Is a dragon," Aktin shouted shocked as she kept looking at the white beast flying away. ‘_

After that day, Val had seen dreams of the dragon sometimes, but nothing happened, just the dragon flying around. Mance wanted to know if any Warg could get the control of the dragon. But no results, the dragon would fly away before anyone could do anything. And some wargs stated that it was beyond foolish to try and warg a dragon.

Val remembered some free folk clamming that the white dragon, or as Free Folk called her. 'The Spirit of Winter'. They claimed that the dragon froze some dead fuckers when they attacked them. Then the dragon flew away immediately.

Since that day Mance was convinced that they could use the dragon for their own benefit and finally leave this place and go south, to the wall. Val on the other hand wasn't convinced, she had seen the beast only twice, and was large, far larger than any other creature she had seen. She was sure someone can't just take control of the beast.

Since the dragon came, some parts of the North were much colder than before. Val didn't know what that dragon was doing here, but one thing she noticed was that the water close to the dragon froze when the dragon breathed, what looked like frozen flames.

Val had heard Mance telling Varamyr to try and warg the white beast. Varamyr differently known as 'Varamyr Sixskins'. Who controls three wolves, a snow bear, a Shadowcat, and an eagle. He was the best skinchanger they had, but even he said that trying to warg a beast like a dragon, might be harder than that of a human.

Val now was leading a mission with a group of Free folks and with them was Varamyr and Orell. Mance hoped they would be able to tame the beast. And another group was sent to find the horn of Winter.

Thousands of years ago, Joramun, a King-Beyond-the-Wall, supposedly blew the horn and woke giants from the earth. Free folk believes that blowing the horn can bring down the Wall. That's why the horn is also named. Joramun's Horn.

Val didn't know how this mission would go, but she hoped it would succeed and they can finally go away from the dead and their giant spiders. To help her people, she was tired of babies dying in their cribs, and children wanting food that they didn't have. Val wanted the best for them, and would make sure to do her best.

Val took a deep breath and slowly got up, she had slept with her clothes on and grabbed her sword from the ground. She slowly opened the tent and looked outside. The winds hit her face, sending cold shivers in her body. She looked outside at the sight of the massive wall of ice. Even being very far from the wall, someone could still see the wall from very far.

Val covered her face, except her eyes, and looked up in the sky.

_Where are you?_

**Val**

**ACT I Completed**

**Next chapter takes place a few years after this chapter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip


	32. The Ice Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar discuss marriage proposal with Elia.  
> Jae, Dany, Rhaenys, and Aegon race with their dragons.  
> Arya and Richard practice together.  
> Jae talks with The Ice Dragon.  
> Val tries to find the Horn of Winter  
> A Crow’s Eye searches for A Horn.

### Rhaegar Targaryen - 298 AC

Rhaegar was in his solar, to his right side was Elia. He was resting after a long day of being King. Right now he was looking at all marriage proposals send by lords for his son Jaehaerys. Rhaegar knew very well why almost every lord cared only to marry their daughters with Jae.

Thinking about Jaehaerys made him think about the last 4 years since Jae came to live in King's Landing.

The first month was hard for Jae, he didn't like it that much to be inside the castle all the time, therefore he would usually go out in the streets of King's Landing followed by Arthur. What surprised Rhaegar was that Jae started to sing for the people of King's Landing, and everyone liked his voice. That warmed Rhaegar's heart.

Many people in King's Landing started calling him 'The Singing Prince'.

But Jae had problems too. When it was revealed to the people of King's Landing that dragons had returned and when they saw Bloodfyre flying around. Many people were scared, some people of the faith even straight-up demanded the dragons be killed. A fantastic man of the faith came to the throne room one day demanding the dragon's deaths but was nearly burned to ash due to Rhaenys sending her dragon to him. The man wasn't burned but was send to the cell to stay for a year.

Rhaegar knew very well that the faith won't like the idea of dragons returning. They knew what that meant for the royal family. But Rhaegar didn't care what they think, the dragons would neither be locked away nor killed. And he made a law that if dragons were harmed, would result in execution.

In the first month, wasn't hard to raise the new dragons inside, but by the second month, was harder, the dragons were the size of a dog and wanted to 'spread their wings' as his children called it. In the second month, the dragons were sent to Dragonstone to be raised there. Rhaenys and the others left too. They stayed in Dragonstone for 3 months. But during that time, a man came to the throne room saying that his little boy was burned alive by their dragons. When he was asked when had that happened.

He said that it happened two days ago. That was strange to Rhaegar because he knew the dragons had left a month ago, and weren't around since they went to Dragonstone. By what Aegon had written him, the dragons liked the Dragonstone. Especially Bloodfyre who according to Jae, was his home. Rhaegar knew the little dragons are not large enough to go away from Dragonstone.

When Rhaegar told the man that is been a month since the dragons weren't here. The man who was around forty years started trembling like a leaf. His color of face disappeared and paled. That didn't go unnoticed by Rhaegar and Elia and his king's guard. Rhaegar started walking closer to the man, and the man lowered his face and couldn't handle looking at his king. He was asked again what happened and the man didn't even answer. His lips started trembling and looked ready to cry. Rhaegar ordered for the bones to be examined, and it resulted that whoever was dead, had died a year ago or more.

The man then was tortured to talk and he only revealed that someone had paid him a good amount of gold to do the job. He was asked who but he swore that he didn't know the man. The man then was executed for treason.  
Rhaegar didn't like this. Of course, Oberyn stated that Tywin must be behind it. Rhaegar didn't know if that was true or not. But they had no proof. Rhaegar asked Varys if he knew anything but he shook his head. Rhaegar was very suspicious of him.

Rhaegar then sends a letter to Aegon about what happened and told them to stay in Dragonstone a bit longer.

After four months, Jae had returned from Dragonstone with the others, the dragons were staying in Dragonstone, and Jae said that Bloodfyre was no danger to the other dragons.

Soon it was the name day of Jaehearys. It was a big feast and Jae was given a harp from Rhaegar and he used it to sing for everyone that night. Elia gave him a rare book. She knew he liked to read and Jae loved the gift.  
Aegon gave him a dagger made of Valyria steel, with the hilt that looked like a dragon head. Rhaenys gave him a ring made of gold, and on the side was written 'Lentor (Family)'. Daenerys gave him a book about the stories about Valyria and the dragon lords.

Rhaella and Viserys gave him gifts too and Jae said this was the best holiday he ever had.

Since he arrived, Jae had learned from the maester, things he should know to rule a castle. Jae also started to learn Valyria from Rhaella and Rhaenys. It took almost three years for Jae to learn Valyria.

The first year went quickly and there were no problems, the dragons liked to live in dragonstone. But Rhaegar knew that Jae never trusted anyone outside of his family, especially the small council. He of course could hide his displeasure, but sometimes it was noticeable. Especially when it came to Jon Connington. Who sometimes wanted to say certain things about Jae. Mostly mentioning the Blackfyres when he was around or when they talked about Jae. But Rhaegar and everyone warned him to not talk like that.

Once he even asked Aegon and Rhaenys how their relationship was with Jae. They both told him that he was their brother and that they loved him, but when Jon Connington started telling them to be wary of Jae. Aegon and Rhaenys called him a traitor and wanted to execute him. Rhaegar warned him that this was his last warning. Jon had shut his mouth and didn't talk any more about Jaehaerys in front of others.

A month after Jae had returned from Dragonstone, he had gone to find Winter. He had found her in the forest, followed by Arthur and royal Targaryen soldiers. From what Jae told them, Winter had started moving more and more to The North, and if it wasn't for him being a warg, he wouldn't have been able to find her. Jae told them that Winter was a direwolf and liked cold places, and the south was way too warm for her.

Two Years after Jae had arrived he had started to get used to living in a castle, but still sometimes he would go to the forest, or just fly around with Bloodfyre, something he always said that helps him to clear his mind. Aegon, Rhaenys, Dany, and Viserys had visited Dragonstone as many times as possible and always liked to spend time with their dragons.

Despite not being together every day, the dragons had a bond with their riders. In the second year, the dragons were almost as large as a horse. But still not large enough to ride.

Thankfully Oberyn wasn't against Jae anymore and even welcomed him to visit Dorne every time he wanted. Princess Arianne along with her brother would sometimes come to Kings Landing. Rhaegar and Elia were happy about it, they knew Jae loved his siblings but they wanted him to be friends with House Martell too.

Summerhall was being rebuilt, Rhaegar had seen the castle a few times along with Jae and Elia. Rhaegar was sure that the castle would be ready within a year.

Sadly three years after Jae had arrived in King's Landing, Lord Tywin had sent his grandson Joffrey and granddaughter Myrcella to foster in King Landing. Everyone was against it, even Jon Connington was against it. But Rhaegar said they couldn't just simply refuse him without a good reason.

A week after they had arrived, Joffrey was seen to beat a servant, and then when it was his time to spar, both Aegon and Jae had beaten him to a pulp. Rhaegar then had talked with the servant about what had happened. Joffrey was warned that if he tried anything like that again, he would be sent back to his home. The word had quickly spread about his behavior and the name Tully had fallen further to the pit. Two weeks after Joffrey had arrived, Jae and the others had left to go back to Dragonstone and spend time with the dragons.

Rhaegar asked his mother if there were any problems with Riverlands about House Darry being Lord Paramount. Thankfully not that many lords were crying for House Tully.

Things in The North were the same, Robb Stark had sworn loyalty to King Rhaegar but not before looking at Jaehearys with an angry look and that didn't go unnoticed.  
Benjen Stark was ordered to stay in Winterfell until Robb Stark reaches 14 name days. He had gladly accepted and helped Robb to rule Winterfell and The North. Roose Bolton had sent his son Domeric Bolton to foster in Winterfell and that was accepted by Robb Stark.

Since Jae had arrived in Kings Landing, he not once wanted to talk about the time he spends in Winterfell. And no one tried to push him to talk. Rhaegar had sent letters to Uncle Aemon at the Wall about Jae's eyes changing color. Since he arrived Rhaegar not once noticed Jae having green eyes again, and no one from his family mentioned that they had noticed anything. Rhaegar was happy about it.

Uncle Aemon had said that he didn't know anything about Jae's eyes changing color, but he said he would look for it.

Now Rhaegar took a sip from his goblet with wine, Elia looked bored.  
"What are we going to do about the proposals?" Elia asked bored and moving her goblet with wine around her hand. Rhaegar sighed. "Simple," he said and turned his head to Elia. "We refuse their proposals, and not to mention that both Rhaenys and Dany would burn their daughters alive if we accepted the proposals" Rhaegar added with a chuckle.

Elia smiled amused. Rhaenys and Dany had gotten very close with Jae, there were many times that she suspected that Jae might have slept with Rhaenys and Dany. But so far no proof for that. Jaehaerys now was 15 name days. With a strong build, his face was long with long curly hair that reached his shoulder. His dark grey eyes looked more violet now or at least that's what Elia thought. Aegon considered Jaehaerys as both his best friend and brother.

Rhaenys had grown to be a very beautiful Princess, her olive skin made her look more beautiful. Her purple eyes were beautiful. Despite being a Princess, she still used her sword. Her long hair reached to her breast. She would usually wear a dark dress with red color around her waist and her wrist and shoulder. Around her shoulders, it was decorated to look like dragon scales. Rhaenys also wore necklaces that had very thin lines around to make it look like a snake. In the center of the necklace was the symbol of House Martell. Rhaenys lips were full and her nose wasn't either small or big.

When it came to Daenerys, she wore simple but still could take the breath out of everyone in the room. Her shining silver hair along with her purple eyes made her look beautiful like a Valyria princess. She usually wore a silver dress with dragon scales around her wrist and shoulder.

Aegon had grown handsome too. His silver hair almost reached to his shoulder. His face was similar to Jaehaerys with a few differences.

Thinking about Jae made Elia think about Lyanna too. Jae in the beginning only called her Elia. A year after Jae had arrived in Kings Landing. Elia had told him that he could call her 'mother Elia' if he wanted. After saying that Jae looked shocked and for a few minutes he was silent. Then He smiled at her and called her 'Mother Elia'.

When Elia told Rhaegar about this, Rhaella suspected that Jae didn't call her mother before because he wanted her permission to call her that. After that day Jae had always called her 'Mother Elia' and Elia always called him 'my son Jae' or 'my little Jaehaerys'.

"Elia" She heard him call. She escaped her thoughts and turned to him and raised her eyebrow. "What?" Elia asked not knowing why he called her. Rhaegar smiled.  
"Read this letter from your brother," Rhaegar said and handed her a letter. Elia was confused why Doran would send her a letter.

She slowly opened the letter and started reading.

' _To King Rhaegar Targaryen and Queen Elia Martell Targaryen._  
_I hope this letter reaches you in good wealth and happiness._  
_I would like for my nephew and niece to come to Dorne and stay for a few months. I haven't seen them in a long time and would like to see them again. Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, Princess Daenerys Targaryen, and Prince Viserys Targaryen are also invited to come._

_From Prince Doran Martell '_

After reading the letter Elia put a finger in her chin. She didn't see anything wrong with going to Dorne. Hell Oberyn had told her many times for Aegon, Rhaenys, Daenerys, and Jae to come to Dorne. She would have done it sooner but the new dragons had completely got all their attention.

Elia turned to Rhaegar who looked to be waiting for her answer. "I think they should go, this will also improve the bond of Jae with House Martell" Elia answered quietly with happiness in her tone. Rhaegar nodded in agreement.  
"Very well, I will send a letter to DragonStone and Dorne that they will arrive within two months" Rhaegar responded with a little smile and started writing two letters.

###  Rhaenys Targaryen

She was holding tightly at the spikes, the strong wind was hitting her body, but at the same time make her feel good, looking down she could see the castle of Dragonstone in all its glory. Her dragon was flying around the castle. It was early in the morning and Rhaenys wanted to ride with Meraxes. It had been 5 months since the first time she rode Meraxes and sometimes she still couldn't believe her own eyes. Now she could understand why Jae always said that flying a dragon always helped him to clear his mind.

In the beginning, she had been afraid that Bloodfyre might try to harm her dragon, but it was the exact opposite. Once when Meraxes was still only two months before they were sent to DragonStone. A small group of people had tried to harm Meraxes when she and Rhaenys were in the forest to give Meraxes enough space to fly around and spread her wings. They were attacked by 8 people but before anything could happen Bloodfyre had come out of nowhere and breathed fire and burning the attackers to ash. Meraxes quickly started making noise and turned to Bloodfyre.

He looked at Meraxes and then flew away. Ser Jaime had lost all the colors of his face when Bloodfyre had moved his head closer to check on Meraxes.

When Rhaenys returned to the castle she asked Jae if he sends Bloodfyre but he denied that he sends him. The only thing he said was that he could feel that Bloodfyre was worried for a short time.

Rhaenys still remembered five months ago when they returned to Dragonstone. The morning after they returned they quickly made their way to the dragons.

_' She reached the large field where the dragons were. She was followed by Jae, Dany, Aegon, and Uncle Viserys. The field where the dragons were lying was so large that could easily have twice more dragons. Bloodfyre was resting above the other dragons. They quickly raised their heads when they noticed that their riders were coming. Meraxes quickly went Rhaenys._

_"Hello There," Aegon greeted Balerion who was a very quiet dragon, compare to the three others. He was very quiet._

_"Meraxes" Rhaenys greeted her and touched her under her head. She purred at her touch. Jae reached Bloodfyre who was looking at his children. Rhaenys looked at Jae and he nodded his head to them._  
_Rhaenys slowly walked to where Meraxe's neck was. She lowered her neck._  
_Rhaenys took a deep breath. "I'm the blood of The Dragon," She told herself to encourage herself._

_She grabbed one of her spikes and used her legs to climb on the top of Meraxes who looked excited. After she was in position she took another deep breath and looked up and saw that Daenerys had already taken flight and was flying towards the castle._

_"Sōvegon (Fly)" Rhaenys commanded and Meraxes spread her wings and started flying._  
_Rhaenys closed her eyes for a moment but immediately opened them and looked, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She saw Dany flying above the castle. "Come on girl," Rhaenys said holding the spikes tightly and flying higher and higher. "Wwwwwwooooooooohooo" Rhaenys screamed as she felt the wind touching her skin. Things down in the ground getting smaller and smaller._

_"Kirimvose jaehaerys(Thank You Jaehaerys)" Rhaenys said quietly and moved to the left and returning back to the castle but then she saw Bloodfyre flying above all the other dragons. Seeing it now, somehow made it look even larger than before. Bloodfyre roared and so did all the other dragons. Looking at the castle from here. Made it look prettier and scary. Especially the dragons made of stone. '_

After they had returned in the ground, Rhaenys felt her bond with Meraxes was stronger now. After that day, Meraxes has flew every day she was in Dragonstone.  
She sends letters to her father. Telling how amazing it felt to fly with a dragon.

Rhaenys once tried to fly very high, but Meraxes stopped at a certain point and started going down. Rhaenys was sure that her dragon was still very young to fly higher. Bloodfyre was able to fly much higher. And within the four years. He looked slightly larger than before.

Rhaenys landed on the ground and saw Jae, Aegon, and Daenerys walking towards her. "Good morning Rhaenys," Jae greeted her with a gentle smile. Rhaenys smiled back and walked close to Jae and kissed his cheek.

Jae blushed, and Dany had a smirk on her face. "How about we make a race today" Aegon suggested walking closer to them.  
"Yes," Rhaenys responded immediately. "Good, that's why we are here now," Dany said smiling and walked to Syralix who looked happy to have Dany close.

Jae walked to Bloodfyre. Who started spreading his wings. "Sōvegon (Fly)" They all said and started flying away. Rhaenys saw Bloodfyre flying faster than them. Even being close to his wings when flying was dangerous. The force of his wings would send wind towards whoever was close.

Rhaenys saw as Dany's dragon was faster than the other dragons. Rhaenys was trying to fly faster than Balerion and Aegon.  
"Māzigon va Merakses (Come on Meraxes)" Rhaenys said as they got further away from Dragonstone.  
Bloodfyre then started flying back to the island. Followed by the others. Dany was closer to Bloodfyre than the others.

Bloodfyre landed first quickly followed by Syralix and then Meraxes and then Balerion.  
"Next time I will win," Aegon said slightly tired. Jae was about to respond when he saw Ser Arthur and Ser Jaime waiting for them far enough from the dragons.  
One thing Rhaenys had understood about their dragons, is that they didn't like other people who didn't have Valyria blood. One time Ser Jaime had walked closer than he should have had and Meraxes almost burned but was stopped by Rhaenys. Bloodfyre didn't like anyone who wasn't Jaehaerys or his children.

Meraxes didn't looked to be bothered that much by Rhaeny's family but she would never let other one ride her except Rhaenys.

They walked to Arthur and Jaime. "Your graces, The King has sent a letter to you," Arthur said respectfully and gave the letter to Aegon who opened it.

" _From King Rhaegar Targaryen_  
_Prince Doran Martell has invited you, Jae, Dany, and Rhaenys to Dorne to stay for a few months. Come back to Kings Landing if you want to go to Dorne. "_

Aegon read and Rhaenys was happy to see Dorne again. She had told Jae many times about Dorne.  
"Well we are leaving," Aegon said with a king voice as Jae liked to call it.

###  Doran Martell

He was looking at the water garden. Doran was waiting for the response if his nephew and niece will come to Dorne. He was sure they would come but still wanted to know it for sure.

Doran knew he invited Prince Jaehaerys too and wasn't sure what to think of him. When he first heard of Prince Jaehaerys. He wasn't that all bothered but when he heard that he had a dragon. He was worried sick and couldn't wait until Oberyn comes and tells him what they should do about the new prince.

Doran first thought to poison the new prince but he wanted to know how Elia felt about all this. If she saw him as shame or as her own son. A part of Doran already knew the answer.

When Oberyn finally returned, to say Doran was surprised by what he heard would be an understatement.

Oberyn told him that the new prince was loyal to his brother and would not be dangerous to either Aegon or Rhaenys. Doran had raised his eyebrows in confusion.  
He told him then how Prince Jaehaerys had given dragon eggs to Aegon and Rhaenys, and that they actually hatched. Doran at first thought that Oberyn had gone mad. No dragon egg had ever hatched. But Oberyn confirmed everything that the dragons had really hatched. And Aegon and Rhaenys had a dragon of their own.

Doran had sighed in relief. He told him how Jaehaerys had saved his life from the mountain. The Mountain then was stripped of his status as a Knight by the King himself. Doran was glad and would make sure to thank Prince Jaehaerys. Then he told him how Elia saw Jae as her son, and she even threatened them if they tried to harm Prince Jaehaerys. Doran wasn't surprised by that, but when Oberyn told him what happened to House Tully. Doran had laughed out loud.

Doran was glad that the Lannisters had lost even more power, the only thing left was to deal with the old lion.

After Oberyn told him everything, Doran then gathered his children and told them to be respectful towards Prince Jaehaerys whenever they meet him. Arianne looked glad by his decision and he finds out that she had already spent time with the new prince. Quentyn looked ready to protest but Doran shut him up with a look. Trystane didn't look to care.

From what his spies had told him, Prince Jaehaerys looked to be truly loyal to Aegon. In the last four years, the new prince has been helpful towards Aegon and Rhaenys. But still, Doran wanted to see it for himself, and if he was truly loyal then he planned to marry Arianne with him and have his grandchildren as the prince of Summerhall.

###  Arya Stark

She looked as Richard grabbed the sparring sword, and looked ready to fight her. Arya was in Bear Island since last year along with Richard Sand or Richard Stark who had been here for two years. When Richard told her who his father was, Arya was both surprised and happy. She had a new cousin.

Sometimes Arya still couldn't believe how much things had changed for the last four years. When Arya had returned to Winterfell. It felt . . . Empty. Her brother now was the lord and she was alone in a large castle. When she returned she did everything she could to try and burn time. But every time the night came she would feel alone. Jon wasn't there anymore and neither was father and mother.

She would spend all her time sparring but she would leave some time to try and do what Sansa does. Sansa spends the time taking care of Rickon who was still just a baby, the wet nurses would feed him. But Sansa felt it was her job to take care of him.

Robb would spend time doing his lord duties and Uncle Benjen would help him. Bran spends all his time climbing and running around like a headless chicken. Sometimes Arya would sparr with Bran.

Arya would still sometimes feel bad for her mother and father and many times she caught herself thinking if there was a way for Jon to be revealed but without losing them. But every time she thought about it, she would remember that her father stole Jon and was his fault. But that didn't make it any easier for Arya who missed how things were before. When they were a family.

After Arya left Winterfell she promised she would return soon, Robb had his emotionless face on and didn't shed a tear but Arya could see he was going to miss her. Sansa had cried and hugged her. "I will stitch something for you when you return". Sansa had told her crying and had kissed her forehead.

Arya had smiled and then Bran had hugged her and told her when she returned that he would be a knight and beat him. Rickon was only two name days and didn't really understand what was happening. Arya had kissed his cheek and left Winterfell.

In the beginning, it was hard for Arya, but having Richard around was good company.  
When he told her that he was a bastard, Arya just shrugged it off and told him she didn't care.

Now Arya started swinging her sword towards Richard, who ducked his head and swung at her wrist. Arya quickly took two steps back and swing her sword towards his chest. Richard quickly moved his sword and blocked her swing and then moved her sword away with his sword. And swing at her left arm, she felt pain but wasn't bothered. She took three steps away and looked at Richard who had a neutral face.

Arya took a deep breath and run towards him and hit his sword. Arya used her right arm quickly and punch his chest but was a weak hit and Richard kicked her legs and made her fall in the snow. Arya fell in her back and she tried to get up but felt the cold steel touching her neck, and Richard looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You win," she said shyly and smiled. Richard moved his sword away and helped her get up.  
"Give it three more years and I will start teaching you how to use two swords," Richard said smiling and dropping the sparring sword in the snow.

Arya looked at him with happiness. "Maybe, but I'm not good with my right hand," Arya responded and dropped her sword.  
Richard then turned his head towards the castle of Mormonts.  
"Dacey said yesterday that she would go to Winterfell after a week for something," Richard said turned his head to Arya. "Will you go with her?" Richard finished.  
Arya was surprised she didn't know about this. "Yes," she quickly nodded and looked at his eyes. "You?" Arya asked and moved closer.

"I think so, Dacey said she wanted me to meet someone," Richard responded and started walking towards the castle.  
"Very well, Richad, perhaps we might even find a direwolf," Arya joked and saw Richard rolling his eyes. He never liked when she called him 'Richad'.

"I still remember the direwolf your brother has, it was an amazing animal," Richard commented. Arya had told Richard that she always saw and will always see Jon as her brother.  
"Me too, but let's return to the castle," Arya said and started running towards the castle. Quickly followed by Richad who started running too trying to catch her.

###  Jaehaerys Targaryen

_He looked around and saw himself standing in front of a large tree. Around the tree were limbs of different animals and humans making strange lines around the tree. The ground was covered in thick snow. And no one was around._

_Jaehaerys suddenly felt a heavy cold wind behind him. He slowly turned and saw a dragon white as snow. Jaehaerys remembered this dragon from his dreams. He moved closer. The dragon looked calmed and moved his head closer to Jaehaerys._

_"Aderī se jēda kessa māzigon naejot dohaeragon zirȳ. Se tolie issi moving se aderī se sound hen molry kessa release se magic hen tolie (Soon the time will come to help them. The others are moving and soon the sound of the Horn will release the magic of The Others)" The dragon said with a melodic voice._

_He didn't understand what she meant. What horn is she talking about? The Others?._

_"Qilōni issi ao?( Who are you?)" Jaehaerys asked with a strong tone not being afraid of the white dragon. The eyes of the dragon looked at his eyes, and Jaehaerys felt like they were looking at his soul. He felt cold. His body was trembling. His lips started trembling too._

_"Brōzio ñuha iksis Aeraexes Se ēlī mēre (my name is Aeraexes. The First One)" the dragon responded with the same melodic voice. Jaehaerys made a smile and wanted to get closer but then he felt someone was looking at him. Jaehaerys turned around and saw a man standing in front of the tree. His skin was white like ice. His eyes blue like death. Even being close to him made it felt colder. He had a giant ice spear on his right hand. Jaehaerys felt like he was frozen and couldn't move. Jae then saw an army of dead men and giant spiders behind the ice monster. And then the dragon breathed blue flames towards the ice monster. But he instead raised his hand and was ready to throw the ice spear'_

Jae opened his eyes and saw himself sleeping in his bed. Jae looked around and saw he was in his bed-chamber. Then he felt cold.

The fire was still burning in the hearth, but Jae still felt very cold.  
He closed his eyes and felt Bloodfyre close.

"Bloodfyre we might need to go beyond the wall soon," Jae said quietly. Bloodfyre heard him but didn't respond.  
Jae sighed and decided to try and sleep again.

###  Val

She was returning to the camp and behind her were four of her people who had captured animals for the camp. Val had captured an elk. One was enough for a few days.

As she walked closer to the camp she saw men and women working and doing their duties. But she couldn't ignore the faces of her people. Due to the cold, and lack of food, it was very hard to feed everyone and many times they were forced to not feed and let weak children die to give more chances to the strong children.

She saw as a child was following her mother and making signs with his hand towards his stomach and mouth showing that he was hungry. Val quickly walked away and further away she saw kids practicing using weapons. Like knives made of bones, bows, axes, and many other things.

The children around here were forced to kill an animal when they reached seven name day. Val sighed sadly and gave what they had gathered.

At least we will have food tonight Val thought and walked towards her tent.  
Sometimes when she thought about the wall. I just want for my people to raise in better condition, is that too much to ask? Val asked herself saddened.

Val had spent two years with her people trying to take control of the dragon. She had seen the dragon many other times. Once one of their skinchangers who had an eagle tried to warg the dragon but resulted in the man going mad and the dragon killing him almost killing them in the process. When that happened Val quickly ordered for them to abandon the mission. Even Varamyr who had six animals agreed that trying to warg a dragon was suicide.

When they returned to Mance empty-handed. He just shrugged it off. Even Mance knew that was a dangerous thing to do. Now they had returned to their original objective. Trying to find the white horn of Winter.  
Val wasn't sure if it did exist but if it then where is it? She asked herself but found no answer.

She took a deep breath and just stared at nothing.  
Mance had done a great job with gathering all the free folk together. Soon they would breach the wall and her people would finally be safe.

###  A Crow's Eye

Silence. That was the only noise heard around the deck. Silence. The men moving doing their job but not a sound could be heard. No noises. No songs. Only Silence.

A man was standing above all others as he watched his men doing their jobs. The man is pale and handsome with black hair and a dark beard. He wears a patch over his left eye. His right eye is as blue as summer sky and is regarded as his "smiling eye". In addition, his lips are a pale blue, due to his propensity to drink shade of the evening.

His men were doing his bidding without any compliance. The sound of water hitting the wood of the ship could be heard. It was night and no lights around. A small smile spread on the man with blue lips. He was getting closer to Old Valyria. The place of curses and ghosts. The graveyard of Dragons.

His man could see the cursed land of Old Valyria. His men glanced at him and from his smile. They obeyed and didn't stop the ship. They didn't turn around the ship in a different direction. They didn't try to disobey. They obeyed the silence order.

_Soon Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, or should I say The Father of Dragons._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the Delay
> 
> Next Chapter Warning Smut  
> Jae, Rhaenys, Dany and Aegon reach King’s Landing.  
> We take a look at Winterfell.  
> Arya and Richard make their way to Winterfell.  
> Val talks with Mance Rayder about breaching the Wall.


	33. No Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven’t updated any of my stories since 7 Feb.  
> I had exams and I needed to study, I’m sorry for delaying and I hope you understand.  
> I will update Targaryen Dragons very soon.

I know I haven’t updated any of my stories since 7 Feb.   
I had exams and I needed to study, I’m sorry for delaying and I hope you understand.  
I will update Targaryen Dragons very soon.  
  


**Targaryen Dragons**

**ACT 1 - A Hidden Dragon (Chapter 1 - 30)**

**ACT 2 - A Storm of Dragons (Chapter 31 - 59)**

**ACT 3 - A Fire for Life (Chapter 60 - 79)**

**ACT 4 - A Prince of House Targaryen**


End file.
